


Lost in your arms

by krestelagin



Series: Tales from the Special Branch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Angst, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, Drarry, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Vulnerability, Explicit Language, Facials, Feels, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity by Harry in a prior open relationship, Jealousy, Legilimency, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Object Penetration, Occlumency, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Subspace, Switching, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 229,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krestelagin/pseuds/krestelagin
Summary: Через три месяца после их короткого контакта Драко почти забыл о Поттере – по крайней мере, так он говорит себе. Затем в поле зрения авроров появляется Темный маг, и начинается полный хаос. Драко придется выбирать между всем, что ему дорого - всем, ради чего он так усердно трудился - и несколькими украденными моментами страсти с неким зеленоглазым инспектором, когда-то его заклятым врагом, а теперь чем-то совершенно другим. Он сделает правильный выбор, не так ли?Кого он обманывает? Он все испортит, как обычно. Неверные решения и имя “Малфой” идут рука об руку.Эта история начинается после "Can't Get You Out of My Head".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost In Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323485) by [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme). 



> Original Author: Femme (femmequixotic)  
> Original betas: sassy-cissa and noeon  
> Russian beta: Atari

1  
Драко сидит один в баре, допивая остатки второго за вечер коктейля. Пэнси бросила его больше часа назад ради клубного танцпола. Временами он видит ее, мелькающую там в сверкающих розовых и фиолетовых огнях, ее лицо поднято вверх, волосы спутаны, кожа поблескивает от пота, когда она бросается в пульсирующий ритм музыки.

Это не для него, по крайней мере, не сегодня. Он втягивает в себя крошки льда, позволяя им хрустеть между его задними зубами. Зря он позволил Пэнси уговорить его прийти. “Крыло Тестраля” слишком сильно, по его мнению, пытается быть в тренде, со своими затененными углами и плюшевыми бархатными занавесками. Это как если бы Равенкловец пытался учить Слизеринца зарабатывать, а Драко это не очень нравится. Он осушает свой бокал и ставит его обратно на стол; несколько оставшихся кусочков льда звенят о стекло.

“Заказать тебе еще?”

Драко поднимает взгляд и смотрит в знакомые, глубоко-зеленые глаза. Он не пьян – это он точно знает. Двух коктейлей, крепких или нет, недостаточно, чтобы воткнуть его в эту конкретную фантазию. “Нет” - говорит он, играя своим бокалом; свет от танцпола мерцает по его краю.

Поттер все равно садится и привлекает внимание бармена. “Еще два, пожалуйста?” - и щелчком отправляет несколько галлеонов вдоль гладкой черной мраморной плиты. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Драко, и живот Драко переворачивается самым смущаюшим образом. Золотисто-коричневая кожа Поттера блестит под огнями клуба, яркие блестки розового и фиолетового цвета мерцают на его круглых очках, придавая почти потусторонний блеск его скулам. Уже несколько месяцев Драко не видел этого придурка. Три и несколько дней, если быть честным. Говорят, что Поттер все это время крутился в Штатах; Драко обращает внимание на беседы вокруг во время ленча.

“Так ты вернулся”. Драко берет навязанный ему коктейль, ловко смешанный барменом. Это плохая идея. Ему больше не нужно. То, что он, черт возьми, должен делать, так это поставить бокал на стол, выйти из клуба – к дьяволу Пэнси - и отправиться ко всем чертям домой. Если бы он был действительно смелым - или гораздо более пьяным - он бы выплеснул коктейль на чертовски идеальное лицо Поттера или на ширинку его джинсов. А потом, возможно, отсосал это. Вместо этого он делает глоток из бокала. Кисло-сладкий виски с горьким привкусом Кампари скользит по его языку и горит в его ноздрях.

Поттер поднимает свой бокал, губы изогнулись в полуулыбке. "Я вернулся". Драко ждет, что он расскажет в подробностях. Он этого не делает. Драко возвращается к своему напитку. Типичный Поттер. Никаких объяснений ни о том, что он делал, ни о трахании Драко, а затем исчезновении даже без должной благодарности или, _о, эй, Малфой, я собираюсь в Нью-Йорк этим вечером, поэтому не жди меня_. Он оставил Драко, как дурака, впустую ждать его в “Дырявом Котле”, и Драко никогда так не злился, больше всего на себя самого, из-за того, что беспокоился о том, чем занят этот бесполезный придурок.

Вышеупомянутый придурок смотрит на Драко. “Я слышал, что ты завтра сдаешь экзамен на сержанта”.

Драко не отвечает, затем пожимает плечами. Позади него музыка переходит в другой ритм, тяжелую, оглушительную барабанную дробь, сотрясающую пол под его натруженными ногами и заставляющую дребезжать бутылки на полках за стойкой. “Я прошел аттестацию. Это кажется следующим шагом. Всем надоедает зарплата констебля, в конце концов”. Он слишком хорошо осознает присутствие Поттера рядом с ним, в джинсах и облегающей темной рубашке, верхние три пуговицы которой расстегнуты. Волосы Поттера вьются чуть ниже воротника, и тень щетины заметна вокруг острой челюсти.

Он выглядит восхитительно и пахнет еще лучше. Оттенок сигаретного дыма и ликера, смешанный с лимонной травой и чем-то более тяжелым. Шалфеем, возможно, думает Драко, и пытается не вдыхать запах Поттера. Он терпит полное фиаско, и слабые проблески желания в его теле бесят его.

“Ты отлично справишься” - говорит Поттер над краем своего бокала. “Сдаешь письменный экзамен и практические задания одновременно?”

“Возможно”. Драко сдвигается на стуле, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на толпу. Он потерял из виду Пэнси. Еще один глоток коктейля, и его конечности, теплые и вялые, расслабляются – он подозревает, что это опасно рядом с Поттером, но он все еще злится. Он снова поднимает бокал к губам. “Пройду их оба, и нет никаких причин отказать мне в собеседовании с Советом по Продвижению, что бы там остальные ни думали”. В Аврорате по-прежнему ворчат по его поводу. Шах говорит ему, чтобы он не обращал на это внимания, но Драко все равно слышит. Он не может винить их, в самом деле. Слишком много людей погибло на войне, и Драко сыграл свою роль в их судьбе. Он это знает. Это то, с чем он живет каждый день.

Поттер просто наблюдает за ним в течение нескольких мгновений, затем он отводит взгляд, его пальцы сжимаются вокруг бокала. Он делает еще один глоток. Его верхняя губа мокрая; Драко чувствует внезапное желание облизать ее. Он этого не делает. Цирцея, он ненавидит то, что Поттер может сделать с ним, как он может одним взглядом перевернуть всю жизнь Драко. Он возвращается, после нескольких недель отсутствия, и при виде одной приподнятой неопрятной брови Драко дышит рядом с ним, как запыхавшаяся собака.

Он также ненавидит тот факт, что у него не хватает мужества делать то, что он хочет: наклониться и провести языком по уголку рта Поттера. Схватить его член и отплатить ему в последний раз. С интересом. Может, даже поиметь его сзади.

Край барной стойки впивается в спину Драко; он чувствует, как бармен двигается позади него. Черт. Он действительно должен пойти домой. Он должен выспаться. Экзамен в половине десятого утра, и ему нужно быть готовым к нему. Он потратил последние две недели на сосредоточенное изучение многотомных “кодекса Аврора” и “свода законов Визенгамота” за последнюю сотню лет. Блейз поспрашивал его по неясным магическим законам и аврорским методикам. Он готов к этому экзамену, точнее, готов насколько это возможно. Тем не менее, ему нельзя его провалить. Он знает, что именно он, из всех экзаменующихся, не может позволить себе что-то испортить.

Но вдруг Поттер оказывается рядом с ним, его мускулистое бедро касается бедра Драко, и весь здравый смысл вылетает из головы Драко. Он ненавидит себя за это, но это не имеет значения. Он хочет Поттера, хотя это последнее, что ему нужно сегодня вечером. Он действительно должен уйти.

“Как было в Нью-Йорке?” - спрашивает он вместо этого, его дыхание неровное, и он надеется, что Поттер не заметит.

Поттер делает глоток и ставит свой стакан обратно. Он наблюдает за тем, как бармен наливает коктейль для красивой девушки рядом с ними. Она берет его с улыбкой и подмигиванием. Ее платье еле-еле прикрывает изгиб ее зада. Драко уверен, что Поттер замечает это, судя по наклону его головы.

“В Нью-Йорке все было в порядке” - говорит Поттер через мгновение. Он оглядывается на Драко. Его смешные, взьерошенные волосы падают на одну бровь, касаясь верхней части очков. “Извини, что я так внезапно уехал”. У него еще есть чувство приличия, чтобы выглядеть немного смущенным. "Ты знаешь".

Драко поворачивается на стуле, на этот раз спиной к толпе. Ему нужно время подумать. Он опасается, что уже потерял контроль, если он у него вообще изначально был. “Ну так ты задница. Это не то, чтобы я уже этого не знал”.

"Справедливо". Палец Поттера обводит край бокала, а затем погружается в него. Он вталкивает влажный кончик пальца между губами, затем позволяет ему выскользнуть, и все тело Драко напрягается от желания. Поттер бросает на него взгляд, и блеск в его глазах ускоряет пульс Драко. “Но я же сказал тебе, что буду неделями дрочить при мысли о тебе на своих коленях с таким симпатичным ртом, окутывающим мой член, а?” Он улыбается, медленный изгиб мягких губ и блестящие зубы. Драко совершенно уверен, что именно так чувствует себя кобра, когда сталкивается с мангустом: потрясенной и ошеломленной. “Знаешь, я так и делал”.

Возникает ощущение, что в зале только что применили Согревающие Чары. Тепло течет по коже Драко, покалывая тело под шелком рубашки, и он не может смотреть на Поттера. Он обречен, теперь он это знает. “И из этого я должен был сделать вывод” - говорит он, и голос как-то остается ровным – “что ты намеревался исчезнуть на несколько недель?”

Поттер молчит.

Драко качает головой. “Ты чертов ублюдок” - говорит он себе под нос. Он не совсем уверен, что бармен не слушает. Он слишком взбешен, чтобы беспокоиться об этом, и слишком возбужден, чтобы уйти. Он балансирует на грани ненависти к самому себе и ненависти к Поттеру.

“Послушай, я никогда ничего не обещал”. Поттер сдвигается, и его колено упирается в бедро Драко. Драко не хочет двигаться, это давление приятно; его тело реагирует на тончайший намек от Поттера. Цирцея, он шлюха. Реально. Он ненавидит себя за это. “Это было однораз...”.

“Я прекрасно понимаю, что это было” - огрызается Драко. “Грубый перетрах, ясный и простой. Я не идиот". Он снова берет свой коктейль. Его голова кажется легкой, словно в ней порхает тысяча бабочек. “Но это не делает тебя меньшей задницей”. Он видит, как Пэнси еще раз мелькает в толпе. Теперь она танцует с кем-то, ее бледные руки лежат на его плечах, пальцы ерошат его темные волосы. Ее красная помада почти полностью стерта. Драко подозревает, что сегодня ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, что она спит одна.

Поттер наклоняется ближе. “Грязный маленький секрет” - бормочет он. "Помнишь? Для нас двоих."

Глаза Драко закрываются. Он все еще может чувствовать руки Поттера на своих голых бедрах, ручейки теплой воды, сбегавшие по их коже, боль, причиняемую членом Поттера, вжимающимся между его ягодицами. Он осторожно вздыхает. Когда он открывает глаза, бармен наблюдает за ним. Он задумывается, насколько порозовело его лицо. Костяшки пальцев Поттера касаются его бедра; Драко почти отшатнулся, уже невероятно возбужденный и отчаянно желающий спрятаться. “Не делай так” - говорит он, но страдает оттого, что рука Поттера отодвигается и ложится обратно на бар. Он чувствует себя пружиной, готовой выстрелить при малейшем прикосновении.

“Если хочешь” - говорит Поттер, наклонившись к Драко, так что его губы оказываются близко к его уху и дыхание призрачно обдувает тонкую кожу - “Я буду в туалете”. Он осушает свой бокал и ставит его на стойку вместе с кивком в сторону бармена. Драко прилагает максимальные усилия к тому, чтобы не повернуться и не смотреть, как он уходит. Или немедленно последовать за ним.

Драко чертовски хорошо знает, что на самом деле не хочет сопротивляться, независимо от того, сколько он сам себе говорит, что попытается. Боковым взглядом он видит, как идеальная задница отступает вглубь паба, провожаемая множеством взглядов, как мужских, так и женских. Широкие плечи Поттера пробивают ему дорогу с небрежной, не требующей усилий изящностью, его шаги размеренные и в то же время крадущиеся. Здесь нет гордого льва; скорее Поттер – грациозная пантера, двигающаяся сквозь толпу со сжатой в пружину силой, намеком на опасность и больше, чем каплей высокомерия. Член Драко недвусмысленно реагирует на эту картинку...

Каждая лишняя секунда, на которую Драко остается в баре - это пытка, но он заставляет себя считать, пока не досчитывает до семи минут. Так он не будет казаться слишком нетерпеливым, если вообще решит пойти. Он знает, что пойдет, но он снова и снова говорит себе, что нет.

Когда он встает, Пэнси машет ему издали - лямки платья упали с ее бледных плеч, остатки ее губной помады размазаны по углам рта - позволяя своему выбору-на-ночь увести ее; его лицо повернуто так, что Драко не может его увидеть. Умный человек. Драко салютует. Он должен последовать за ними, он знает. Пришло время уходить домой.

Вместо этого он поворачивается и проталкивается через толпу, ругая себя за то, что он настолько глуп, что думает, что Поттер все еще там. Или в одиночестве. В конце концов, это будет не первый раз, когда этот ублюдок водил его за нос. Все, что ему нужно сделать, это опозориться, разыскивая Поттера, а затем вернуться домой.

В голове Драко - мешанина мыслей, образов и ноющей необходимости забыться в чем-то, отличающемся от магических правил и законов. Взгляды исподлобья и осторожные улыбки говорят ему, что у него, возможно, есть несколько вариантов для этого в клубе, если он захочет. Здесь он не Малфоевский наглец; он всего лишь тело в тени, пригодное для нескольких восхитительных мгновений быстрого удовольствия. Он думает об изменении курса, о том, чтобы привлечь одного из этих хорошеньких молодых ребят, всего год или два как из Хогварца, в один из углов, потерять себя в быстрых, нетерпеливых прикосновениях и грубых поцелуях и расстаться взаимно удовлетворенными и без обмена именами. Но никто из них не является Поттером.

Черт-черт-черт.

Коридор в туалете тесный и узкий; там немного пахнет мочой и, более резко, слишком сильными Дезинфицирующими Чарами. Темный каменный пол покрыт пятнами пыли, а сплошной ряд деревянных дверей с серебряной отделкой в основном закрыт. Верхние лампы, плавающие возле черных, тисненых потолочных плит, освещают пространство слабым светом. Ряд раковин мерцает из ниши слева от него.

Драко шепчет себе под нос проклятия. Это была бесполезная затея, и он был идиотом, думая, что будет иначе. Поттер точно уже ушел. Он почти поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Как будто по сигналу, лакированная серебряная дверь чуть дальше со скрипом открывается в сторону конца ряда, привлекая его внимание. Драко колеблется, затем приближается к ней, несмотря на предупреждение, бьющее в подсознание. Он никогда не был в состоянии противиться опасности, не когда его гордость была задета, но это не значит, что она не ускоряет его сердечный ритм.

Когда Драко подходит к двери, Поттер высовывает наружу мускулистую коричневую руку и затаскивает его внутрь, закрывая кабинку щелчком пальцев.

“Ты пришел” - говорит Поттер. Драко раздражается от того, как его привлекает явная дерзость Поттера.

В кабинке с трудом есть место, чтобы стоять вместе двоим мужчинам. Драко сдвигается, его лопатки прижимаются к тонкой перегородке. Опора за спиной придает ему уверенности. 

“Я думал, что должен убедиться, что ты действительно здесь, а не свалил в Нью-Йорк или еще куда”. Драко пытается выглядеть скучающим. Он все что угодно, кроме этого.

Поттер улыбается, уголки его глаз морщатся. Это не утешающее выражение. “Нет. Не собираюсь в Нью-Йорк в ближайшее время”.

“Это хорошо, я полагаю”. Драко все еще не может смотреть Поттеру в глаза. “Хотя, это не то, что меня волнует”.

"Конечно, нет." Поттер проводит по челюсти Драко теплым, уверенным пальцем, и Драко отворачивается, изучая разнообразие грубых комментариев, выгравированных на внутренней стороне двери, подавляющее большинство из которых ссылается на размер члена парня по имени Найджел. Непрекращающееся биение танцевальной музыки здесь рассеивается, перекрывается человеческими голосами и неясными звуками звенящей стеклянной посуды и водопровода. Поттер молчит несколько мгновений, и Драко думает, что он может перестать дышать.

“В любом случае” - говорит наконец Поттер, его голос низкий, но уверенный. “Я полагаю, я должен компенсировать тебе”.

Драко оглядывается на него, несмотря на собственное нежелание. “Я не уверен, что знаю, что ты имеешь в виду”.

Тогда Поттер берет яйца Драко в уверенную ладонь, и голова Драко откидывается назад. “По-моему, я тебя поймал” - говорит Поттер, наклоняясь, чтобы чуть прикусить кожу возле челюсти Драко.

В ответ Драко вталкивается в руку Поттера. “Черт” - говорит он, и Поттер смеется возле горла Драко. Драко сейчас болезненно твердый, и он может кончить только из-за этого; давления, напряжения, освобождения. Он снова трется о Поттера, отчаянно нуждаясь в дополнительных фрикциях, в чем-то кроме волны беспокойства и скуки, которые обуревали его в течение нескольких месяцев. Он не хочет признавать это, но с момента исчезновения Поттера он впервые чувствует себя живым.

Поттер отклоняется назад, положив одну руку на грудь Драко и пригвождая его к месту, оставив другую руку свободной над яйцами Драко. Он не позволяет Драко получить что-то даже близкое к тому, что тот хочет, и Драко чуть не скулит от разочарования. “Пока нет”, - говорит Поттер. “Не так. Я собирался дать тебе разрядку ртом”. Когда Драко все же пытается толкнуться ему навстречу, сила Поттера становится очевидной. Драко буквально не может шелохнуться, а Поттер разве что чуть-чуть давит на него своим весом. “Мне что, использовать Чары Обездвиживания, чтобы ты стоял спокойно?”

Драко может поклясться, что от одной этой мысли, его член удваивается в объеме а тело содрогается до кончиков пальцев. Низкий смех Поттера посылает мурашки в забег по коже Драко.

“Вот так, да?” - спрашивает Поттер. Его большой палец гладит набухший ствол Драко, сдвигая ткань его брюк.

“Пошел ты” - говорит Драко, волна смущения проходит через его голос. Ощущение своего члена в руке Поттера и его тяжесть разрушает его гнев, это он вполне осознает. Ему все равно.

Щелчок пальцев Поттера, почти незаметный жест, и руки Драко зафиксированы над его головой тонкими шелковыми шнурами заклинания, затягивающегося вокруг его запястий, вытягивающего вверх и заставляющего встать на цыпочки. Драко не может сдержать ворчливого звука при резкой боли в плечах. 

"Лучше?" Поттер почти прижался к нему. Драко чувствует тепло дыхания Поттера возле уха.

Драко не отвечает. Поттер и не нуждается в этом, они оба это знают. Член Драко натягивает ширинку, пуговицы чуть не рвутся, и когда Поттер прижимает ладонь, Драко стонет. Рот ко рту, жесткий и влажный, глотающий мягкий вздох Драко, когда он расстегивает его брюки и протискивает руку за резинку трусов. Кончики пальцев касаются основания члена Драко, и Драко извивается, зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу Поттера.

“Цирцея, ты дразнишь ...” Драко замолкает, когда пальцы Поттера вьются вокруг его члена, освобождая его. Его голова откидывается на стенку кабинки с тихим стуком, который звучит слишком громко в тишине туалета. “Черт побери, Поттер”.

"Что?" Рот Поттера на горле Драко, кусает, сосет, лижет. Его большой палец поглаживает влажную головку члена Драко, слегка оттягивая крайнюю плоть, чтобы погладить щель. “Я тебя беспокою?”

Бедра Драко толкаются вперед. “Ты чертов придурок”.

Поттер просто смеется, а потом встает на колени, не обращая внимания на грязный пол, снимает очки и убирает их в карман рубашки. Он смотрит вверх на Драко; его широко распахнутые зеленые глаза окаймлены густыми, темными ресницами. Когда он улыбается, с обеих сторон рта образуются глубокие ямочки. “Я думал о том, какой ты на вкус” - говорит он, его пальцы обхватывают член Драко, большой палец все еще придерживает крайнюю плоть. “Ты знаешь. Поздно ночью, лежа в постели. Пытаясь вспомнить, был ли ты соленым, или был сладким...” Его язык наносит легкие удары по головке члена Драко, и тот пытается не хныкать. Глаза Поттера закрываются на миг, прежде чем он снова смотрит на Драко. “Определенно соленый”.

“Черт возьми” - с трудом выговаривает Драко, а затем губы Поттера отодвигают его крайнюю плоть, язык скользит по мокрой щели. Драко виляет бедрами, его запястья натягивают крепко держащие его шелковые шнуры. Он не может оторвать глаз от Поттера, который смотрит на него в момент, когда мучительно медленно принимает толстый красный член Драко в рот. Пальцы Поттера снова на яйцах Драко, перекатывая их между кончиками пальцев, а затем рот Поттера доходит до основания члена Драко, и его нос прижимается к светло-золотым кудрям. Он замирает, его ноздри издают мягкие, короткие вздохи, как теплые всплески на коже Драко.

Брюки Драко сминаются на бедрах; Поттер стягивает рубашку Драко свободной рукой, толстые квадратные коричневые кончики пальцев поглаживают его бледный живот и бок над острым выступом его бедра. Когда Поттер отстраняется, член Драко выскальзывает изо рта, гладкий и тяжелый. Тонкая нитка слюны соединяет их, пока не рвется, а затем Поттер возвращается, его рука скользит по мокрому члену Драко, его губы следуют за ней.

“Еще” - говорит Драко, его голос высокий и напряженный, и Поттер, к его удивлению, подчиняется и сосет член Драко, пока тот не начинает стонать и елозить на цыпочках. Поттер ловит бедра Драко, держа его неподвижно, его язык порхает вокруг вздувшейся и пульсирующей головки его члена. “Черт, пожалуйста, да, ты, задница”. Все тело Драко сотрясается под руками Поттера. “Соси сильнее и откровеннее - ты должен мне, чертов развратник, за то, что оставил меня вот так...” Он стонет, когда Поттер сглатывает вокруг него, рот сжимает член. “Цирцея, ты сводишь меня с ума ...”

Голова Поттера наклоняется к нему, и Драко хочет освободить руки, хочет зарыться своими пальцами в густых волосах Поттера, толкнуться вперед и трахать его идеальный красивый рот. Вместо этого он снова ругается, его бедра давят на тяжелые ладони Поттера, и он смотрит, как рот Поттера берет его. Он мечтал об этом мгновении, оживляя в памяти ощущение губ Поттера на его члене, когда он дрочил месяцами, ненавидя себя за скорость, с которой из-за пальцев проливалась струйка при мысли о Поттере, сосущем его вот так, и теперь он едва сдерживается, когда тот ускоряется, его голова качается вперед, пальцы впиваются в бедра Драко.

“Тебе это нравится, не так ли?” - говорит Драко, задыхаясь. “Я, здесь, связанный для тебя, умоляющий тебя дать мне разрядку...”. Он цепляется лодыжкой за ногу Поттера, едва удерживая равновесие. Его руки дергаются, и боль пронизывает его плечи. Он не обращает на это внимания. “Цирцея, это тебя заводит, да? Если бы ты мог видеть себя, сосущим меня ...” Драко наблюдает, как Поттер зарывается лицом в его жесткие кудри. Он содрогается, напрягая тело. “Ты шлюха, Поттер, и вид тебя на коленях с моим членом во рту - _блядь_ ”. Все тело Драко ощущается как в огне. Он дрочил на это так много раз, но это совсем по-другому, когда это больше, чем просто фантазия, когда Поттер здесь на грязном полу туалета, почти давится мокрым членом Драко.

Поттер отстраняется, позволяя члену Драко выскочить из его рта. Его рука ускоряется, быстрые, твердые движения, которые тянут крайнюю плоть Драко вверх-вниз по его разбухшей головке, сводя Драко с ума от похоти.

“Ну же” - говорит Поттер, и его голос хриплый и огрубевший от члена Драко. “Ты хочешь кончить на меня, не так ли? Грязный маленький ублюдок, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Ладно, давай, сделай это, а?” Его пальцы сжимаются и вращаются вокруг члена Драко; его глаза яркие и пылающие, когда он смотрит вверх, наблюдая, как Драко корчится под его прикосновением. Драко чувствует себя открытым, распахнутым, его тело вибрирует и дрожит, реагируя на каждое скольжение пальцев Поттера по его гладкой коже. Он еле может дышать. Он хочет больше, чем может сказать, больше, чем может чувствовать. “Давай” - задыхаясь, говорит Поттер. “Я хочу твою сперму на мне, да, на моем лице, точно так же, как ты, давай, Малфой, дай ее мне ...” Он замолкает, когда Драко содрогается и дергается, каждый мускул в его теле сокращается. Драко так близок, еще одно движение и ...

Кто-то стучит по дверце. “Какого черта” - говорит чей-то голос, но Драко все равно. Из его горла вырывается крик, и он выгибается вперед, густые струи спермы обрызгивают щеку и подбородок Поттера. Тот поворачивает лицо, ловит ртом его член и сосет, пока Драко дрожит под ним, сперма выливается из уголка губ Поттера.

“Черт возьми” - говорит Драко, все еще дрожа и глядя, как Поттер начисто вылизывает его. Все его тело болит, и он чувствует себя безвольным и потраченным, только Чары и руки Поттера еще удерживают его.

Поттер трется щекой о расслабляющийся член Драко. На его челюсти все еще осталась серебристо-серая капелька, которую Драко хочет попробовать на вкус. Он почти не замечает, когда Чары отпускают его, и заваливается вперед, пойманный Поттером, прежде чем грохнется на унитаз.

“Стой” - говорит Поттер, вставая и отстраняясь. Драко не думает, что он может. Он сползает по двери, старательно игнорируя звуки снаружи, тихое журчание воды в раковинах и шум голосов, когда дверь открывается, а затем снова закрывается. Поттер вытирает лицо чистым куском туалетной бумаги из рулона, а затем кастует на них обоих очищающее заклинание. "Ты в порядке?"

Драко кивает. Впервые за много дней он чувствует себя настолько расслабленным. "Устал". Его глаза распахиваются. “Но не слишком устал, чтобы быть полезным”.

Поттер смеется и отрывает руки Драко от вздутия в своих джинсах. “Не сегодня. У тебя утром экзамен”.

“Это не займет много времени”. Драко пытается расстегнуть пуговицы Поттера. Он хочет снова почувствовать этот тяжелый член в руках. Судя по внешнему виду, Поттер тверд, как камень. Поттер ловит его запястья и удерживает их подальше от себя.

“Позже” - говорит Поттер.

Драко хмурится. “Я ожидаю, что ты просто исчезнешь снова. Люксембург или Брюгге на этот раз”.

“Никто не отправляется в Брюгге, если не вынужден”. Из другой кабинки доносится звук слива, затем раздается лязг открывающейся двери. Поттер делает шаг назад. “Христа ради, иди домой спать, Малфой. Они будут искать любой повод, чтобы завалить тебя. Лучше не подавай им свою голову на серебряном блюде”.

“Ну спасибо за ободрение” - говорит Драко. Он колеблется, положив руку на защелку. “Ты все еще чертова задница, ты знаешь”.

“Полагаю, что от тебя это комплимент”. Поттер толкает дверь кабинки и выходит. Паренек возле раковин пытается не смотреть на них обоих в зеркало. Поттер не выглядит обеспокоенным, но на самом деле бросает на него оценивающий взгляд, прежде чем повернуться к Драко, чем раздражает его. Поттер усмехается. “Давай не будем ждать еще три месяца, а?”

“Отстань” - говорит Драко, но это больше похоже на жалкое хныканье, и он это знает.

А потом Поттер уходит, и дверь захлопывается за ним. Драко опускается на унитаз, его ширинка все еще расстегнута, член расслабленно свисает между складками брюк. “Блядь” - говорит он, сначала тихо, а затем хлопнув ладонью по стенке кабинки, так,что открытая защелка дребезжит. _"Блядь_ ".

В туалете тишина, потом нерешительное _Все хорошо, приятель?_ доносится от раковин.

Нет, думает Драко, я полный чертов проеб с чертовой полосой саморазрушения шириной в фарлонг - вот кто я, _приятель_ ; но вместо этого он делает отрывистый вдох и выдыхает. “Да” - говорит он, встает, заправляет член в трусы и натягивает брюки. Он выходит из кабинки и сердито смотрит на молодого мага, который глядит на него исподлобья, пока вытирает руки клубным подогретым полотенцем.

Драко колеблется, вспоминая комментарий Шаха несколько месяцев назад о том, что Барнабас Каффе скрывает похождения Поттера от _“Пророка”_. Он задумывается, не может ли эта любезность распространиться и на него. Почему-то он сомневается в этом. Поттер может быть защищен, но Каффе воспользуется любым подвернувшимся шансом, чтобы вывести Малфоя на чистую воду. За последние восемь лет он доказал свои намерения. Не проходит и месяца без того, чтобы какие-либо намеки на скандал с его отцом и позор его семьи не упоминались бы в газете.

“Одно слово” - говорит Драко через мгновение, даже не утруждая себя прямым взглядом на мужчину - “один _шепот_ об этом кому бы то ни было, и я отслежу тебя и прокляну твои яйца - не заклятием, не сглазом, а _проклятием_ \- каждой формой фурункулов, прыщей и нарывов, известных магическому миру, я ясно выразился?” Лишь затем он поворачивается к мужчине, который вздрагивает и отходит назад, кивая и бросая полотенце в мусорку рядом с дверью. "Хорошо".

Мужчина молча позволяет ему пройти мимо; когда дверь закрывается позади него, Драко позволяет своим плечам ссутулиться. Цирцеины сиськи. Он знал,что лучше не следовать за Поттером. Он знал, и все равно пошел, и, блядь, он проклятый идиот. Полный отвращения к самому себе, он прокладывает себе дорогу назад в толпе посетителей клуба и направляется обратно к бару. Поттера нигде не видно, что отлично подходит Драко, спасибо. Все, что он хочет, это еще один коктейль, может быть, два, чтобы успокоить его нервы и унять его колотящееся сердце.

Ты глупый идиотский ублюдок, думает он про себя, когда огни с танцпола вспыхивают на его лице. Ничего из этого не пойдет нормально. Посмотри, что произошло в прошлый раз.

Бармен бросает взгляд на Драко, затем достает стакан и бутылку огневиски с верхней полки.

“Двойной” - говорит Драко через пульсирующий ритм музыки, поднимая два пальца. Бармен кивает и наливает, подталкивая стакан через барную стойку к Драко. Он подбирает его, опустошает, а затем передает обратно. "Еще".

Он пожалеет об этом утром. Блядь, он сожалеет об этом прямо сейчас.

Без разницы. Если он не сможет чувствовать руки Поттера на своих бедрах, члене и яйцах до одурения, он будет пить, пока ему не станет все равно.

Похмельное зелье создано как раз для таких моментов.

Драко берет дымящийся стакан, протянутый ему барменом, и снова поднимает. “Ваше здоровье” - говорит он, и выпивает залпом.

Черт возьми, это будет долгая ночь.

2  
“Паршиво выглядишь” - говорит Шах, когда Драко присоединяется к нему в очереди ожидающих регистрации на сержантский экзамен. Скучающая ведьма, сидя за столом в коридоре рядом с аврорской КПЗ, взвешивает палочки и просматривает рабочие удостоверения, прежде чем отправить потенциальных сержантов вниз к самой большой комнате для брифингов, которую Совет по Продвижению занял на все утро.

Драко и чувствует себя паршиво, если быть честным. Он добрался до дома чуть позже полуночи и рухнул в постель, едва не проспав сегодня утром. Он потирает шею сзади. Его волосы немыты; у него не было времени на душ. Вместо этого он использовал Очищающие Чары - ужасные и в лучшие-то времена и почти бесполезные сейчас, когда у него похмелье размером с Квирдитч - и стянул волосы с помощью одной из завязок Пэнси, забытой когда-то в его ванной. Каким-то образом он сумел одеться в надлежащую униформу, хотя рубашка и не выглажена должным образом. Домовые эльфы Поместья пришли бы в ужас; если бы он по-прежнему жил дома, они бы даже не позволили ему приблизиться к Камину в таком виде. Он зевает и достает свое удостоверение. “Похмельное зелье не сработало. Пока еще”.

Шах качает головой. Его темные кудри подпрыгивают, заставляя Драко почувствовать себя неуютно. “Приятель, ты трахался, да? Ты знаешь, что Берти читал нам целую лекцию о том, чтобы быть хорошо отдохнувшими и т.д. И вот ты здесь, вусмерть пьяный? Это сумашествие, не так ли?” Он вручает ведьме свое удостоверение и палочку. “А, Мэгс?”

Мэгс смотрит на них обоих, затем только на Драко. "Конечно". Она вычеркивает Шаха из своего списка. “Палочку и удостоверение”.

“Да, это было глупо, и да, я идиот”. Драко протягивает свою палочку и удостоверение. Мэгз смотрит на них с подозрением, затем постукивает по имени Драко на пергаменте, и кончик ее пера оставляет там густую черную линию.

“Прямо по коридору” - говорит она. “Удачи. Тебе это понадобится”.

Драко следует за Шахом в брифинг-комнату. Ряды стульев там заменены столами, на регламентированном расстоянии в три фута друг от друга, на каждом из которых лежат чернильница и набор перьев, проверенные Советом по Продвижению. Два года назад произошел скандал с обманом, потребовавший капитального пересмотра всей процедуры тестирования, и теперь посторонние перья не допускаются, из опасения, что на них могут быть Чары с ответами. 

Шах падает на стул рядом с дородным рыжим мужчиной, которого Драко знает только в лицо. “Ой, Макси” - говорит Шах, тыкая в него кулаками. "Как дела?"

“Неплохо, неплохо”. Макси наблюдает за Драко, садящимся за стол с другой стороны от Шаха. “Пожирателям Смерти сейчас позволено сдавать экзамен?”

Драко напрягается. Его голова все еще пульсирует; скандал и крики сейчас совсем не кстати.

“Не, он в порядке, приятель”. Шах ударяет Драко в плечо; Драко старается не морщиться. “Малфой хороший, да? Один из нас”.

Макси, похоже, не убежден. 

Остальные теперь озираются, видят Драко, который сидит за своим столом, сложив руки. Он медленно считает в голове; он давно понял, что это помогает отвлечься от гнева в подобных ситуациях. А их, ситуаций, было много за эти годы. По крайней мере, на этот раз ему не грозит опасность быть избитым.

По крайней мере, он надеется на это. 

Высокая женщина с темными волосами, беспорядочно уложенными на голове, встает, пересекает комнату несколькими шагами и наклоняется над столом Драко.

“Малфой” - говорит она, и количество яда в ее голосе раздавило бы и более храброго человека, чем Драко. Он смотрит на нее спокойным взглядом. 

“Алтея”. Между ними не было особой любви еще с тех пор, как они проходили обучение. Он едва знал ее в Хогварце; она была на два года младше его, в Равенкло, и когда ее когорта начала тренировки, он был уже на втором курсе. Ее мать была убита Пожирателями Смерти – ему кажется, Яксли и Долоховым, но в те дни было так много смертей, столько убийств вокруг него, что он не может помнить все - и Алтея была возмущена тем, что Робардс взял его в Аврорат. Она поставила своей целью напоминать всем при каждой возможности, что Драко носит Темную Метку.

Из-за нее он изуродовал свое предплечье. В тот вечер, пьяный в стельку от дикой смеси огневиски и рома - не пробуйте это, пока жизнь вам не надоела, - и мрачный после целого дня Алтеиного визга в его адрес, он сидел в своей ванне в чем мать родила, и снова и снова терзал свою кожу Чарами _Диффиндо_ , рассекая ее в клочья. Блейз так и нашел его там: потоки крови на белой фарфоровой плитке, огневиски дымящейся лужей на полу; ему удалось исцелить его, пока тот не зашел слишком далеко, но напоминание о той ночи все еще на его руке, толстые растянутые розовые шрамы, которые лишь немного искажают выцветшую серую Метку, мешая случайному узнаванию.

“Я не знала, что Робардс позволил сволочам подниматься по карьерной лестнице” - говорит Алтея. Говорит тихо, но вся комната прислушивается, и Драко прекрасно это осознает.

Его челюсть дергается. “Ну, ты здесь, не так ли?” Он сожалеет о своих словах в тот же момент. Он это хорошо знает; уже шел по этой дорожке. Алтея бы хорошо вписалась в Слизеринскую общую гостиную.

Вокруг него слышен ропот, и два аврора с заднего ряда встают. Алтея останавливает их, подняв одну руку. “Ты никогда не пройдешь дальше” - говорит она. “Мы позаботимся об этом, не так ли, ребята?”

“Совершенно верно” - слышится позади него. “Робардс свихнулся, позволяя свиньям вроде этой быть с нами ...”

Драко начинает отсчет снова, вдыхая и выдыхая с каждым порядковым числительным. Он задумывается о том, привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к этому; смогут ли они когда-либо осознать, что не могут сказать о нем ничего хуже того, что он сам думал о себе.

“Отвалите, вы все” - говорит Шах, и Драко удивленно смотрит на него. Никто, как правило, не пытается защищать его, но вот Шах встает, его коричневое лицо хмурится. “Он имеет полное право быть здесь, так же, как и все вы, и не смотри на меня так, Дикки, я не забыл некоторые вещи, которыми ты баловался, когда мы были шпаной с Олдхэм-стрит, да? Ни один из вас не ангел, но вы сидите здесь, ожидая, что Робардс и остальные скажут, что вы пригодны для звания сержанта, поэтому я считаю, что у Малфоя тоже есть на это право, и я думаю, что ты, возможно, хочешь сесть, Алтея, и сосредоточиться на своем собственном чертовом экзамене, а не на чужом, понимаешь?"

В комнате повисает тишина. Алтея и Шах стоят лицом к лицу, сверля друг друга глазами, потом Алтея отворачивается с гордо поднятой головой. Проходя мимо стола Драко, она толкает его, и чернильница переворачивается. Густые черные чернила просачиваются сквозь потрескавшийся деревянный стол, прежде чем Драко успевает наложить заклинание сдерживания. Алтея не оглядывается на него.

“Корова” - бормочет Драко, и Шах кивает.

“Берегись ее” - говорит Шах, взмахивая палочкой в сторону стола Драко. Чернила исчезают, хотя перья и окрашены вдоль одного края. “Она будет рада унизить тебя”.

Драко устанавливает чернильницу вертикально. Она наполняется. Он закрывает глаза, желая, чтобы живот перестал бурлить. Сейчас он нервничает даже больше, чем раньше. Он хотел бы, чтобы Блейз был здесь с ним, чтобы помочь успокоиться, как он это делал во время их школьных выпускных экзаменов. Но Блейз отложил свой экзамен именно по этой причине. _Если они позволят тебе пройти его_ , сказал он Драко, когда появилась первая возможность, _тогда я пройду с отличием. Если нет, то никто из нас не имеет шансов, и неважно, что говорит Робардс_.

Он прав.

Так что Драко сегодня здесь, в окружении авроров, которые, как он прекрасно знает, отвернутся от него в случае сражения. На мгновение он задается вопросом, что, черт возьми, он здесь делает, а затем смотрит вокруг и видит, как Шах подмигивает ему. Слабое ощущение тепла появляется где-то внутри него. Он осознает, что не совсем одинок.

Он берет перо, когда координатор экзамена входит в комнату, в руках кипа пергаментных буклетов, волосы взлохмачены.

“Ты справишься” - беззвучно показывает ему Шах, и Драко облокачивается на спинку стула, успокаиваясь. Он замечает Алтею впереди себя, бороздку между ее бровями, все ее тело, излучающее нервную энергию.

Все, чего он хочет - это лучший, чем у нее, результат.

Его пальцы сжимают перо, азартная дрожь пронизывает его так же, как это было каждый раз, когда он экзаменовался в школе. У него есть цель; он знает материал. И, наконец, его похмельное зелье сработало.

Улыбка, которой он одаривает координатора экзамена, когда та вручает ему буклет для экзамена - широкая и яркая.

3  
Гарри стучит в дверь Гавайна Робардса двумя быстрыми легкими ударами, прежде чем войти в кабинет Главного Аврора. Для субботнего дня отдел на удивление оживленный, но основная деятельность происходит около экзаменационной комнаты в одном из уединенных коридоров. Гарри задумывается, как дела у Малфоя; уже почти полдень, а это значит, что он на середине теста, если правильно распределил время. Он помнит экзамен на сержанта; это был зверский тест, даже хуже, чем экзамен на инспектора, который Гарри делал год спустя. Это нормально, учитывая, что экзамен предназначен для отделения обычного полицейского от офицеров.

Гавайн приглашающе машет ему. “Гарри, парень. Рад видеть тебя снова с нами. В Нью-Йорке все было нормально?”

“Да, для заданной цели” - говорит Гарри. Он садится на один из широких кожаных стульев перед Гавайновским столом тяжелого красного дерева. Он осматривает офис, с его высокими стеклянными книжными шкафами, заполненными книгами по Аврорским кодексам и судебным решениям Визенгамота. Три арочных окна выходят на Министерский атриум шестью уровнями ниже. С этого пункта наблюдения Фонтан Магического Братства похож на детскую игрушку для ванны. Синий свет льется сквозь витражный логотип ДМПП в центральном окне, сливаясь вместе на ковре.

“Ну, когда МАКУСА просит нашего лучшего эксперта по Тёмным Искусствам ...” Гавайн пожимает плечами. “Кроме того, я думал, что у тебя есть личные причины для принятия этого задания?”

“Вроде того”. Гарри не особенно хочет говорить об этом сейчас. Это была глупая идея, и он это знал. Но Джейк попросил, и три месяца вместе после того, как они почти не видели друг друга в течение полугода, не казались возмутительной просьбой. Кроме того, ничего из этого не было виной Джейка. Он не был ответственен за сдержанность Гарри, за то, что мысли Гарри в самые неподходящие моменты продолжали обращаться к шикарному британскому магу с завидным высокомерием и штормово-серыми глазами. Чертов Малфой влез в душу Гарри и остался там, и Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он подавил дрожь при мысли о Малфое в той туалетной кабинке прошлой ночью; его идеальный, напряженный, налитой член, так восхитительно подпрыгивающий перед губами Гарри.

Гарри делает медленный вдох и смотрит на Гавайна. “Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить о новом задании?”

"Да". Гавайн вытаскивает из ящика стола толстую папку и кладет ее на стол между собой и Гарри. На ней есть печати, которые Гарри признает как принадлежащие Неописуемым. Он видел их только несколько раз, но трудно забыть их толстые геометрические линии и чернильно-черные буквы. Он сидит, заинтригованный.

Гавайн постукивает по папке. “На прошлой неделе в нашей системе было отмечено убийство маггла. Ничего особо выдающегося. Возможно, это даже не привлекло бы нашего внимания, если бы не заявление свидетеля, указывающее на то, что один из преступников пропал в воздухе”.

“Пропал”. Брови Гарри взлетают вверх.

“В вихре черного дыма”. Гавайн наклоняет голову. “Очевидно, это потребовало дальнейшего изучения Неописуемыми для выяснения того, может ли этот преступник быть магом или же маггловский свидетель ...”

“Был под действием наркотиков?”

Гавайн слабо улыбается. “Что-то по этой линии мысли, да”.

Гарри наклоняется вперед, локти на столе Гавайна. "И?"

"Смотри сам". Гавайн подталкивает папку к Гарри. “Тебе дали допуск к информации”.

Папка заполнена документами, написанными кодовым шрифтом. Гарри моргает, держа папку в руках, и буквы сдвигаются и закручиваются, прежде чем упорядочиваются в правильный английский. Он просматривает заявление. Все как сказал Гавайн, с несколькими подробностями, в основном не относящимися к делу, хотя, как отмечает Гарри, убийство произошло в дневное время возле паба в Суонси. Он перелистывает страницы. У жертвы, похоже, нет связи с магическим миром, хотя Неописуемые не исключают возможности, что он является Сквибом. Смерть, по-видимому, была вызвана ножевой раной, с магической подписью вокруг, которая соответствовала исторической записи -

Голова Гарри дергается. – “Антонин Долохов?” Папка выпадает из его пальцев; буквы снова перемешиваются в код.

Гавайн выглядит серьезным. “Так они говорят”.

“Долохов мертв” - возражает Гарри, качая головой. “У нас было его тело. Оно было опознано. МакКенна и Бейтс сами убили его через год после войны ...”

“В Глазго, да, это был серьезный бой. После этого на половину центра города нужно было накладывать Чары Забвения”. Гавайн проводит рукой по обветренному лицу, поглаживая седеющую бороду. “Я сам утвердил их отчет, все было в порядке. И все же”. Он жестикулирует ладонями вверх. “Семь лет спустя у меня на столе отчет самой Грейнджер, предлагающий нам возобновить дело”.

Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, чувствуя себя выпотрошенным. В течение последних трех лет не видели ни одного Пожирателя Смерти; их всех убили, посадили в Азкабан или, как в случае с отцом Малфоя, фактически отправили под домашний арест. Гарри руководил одной из команд выслеживания в течение двух лет после того, как его обучение было ускорено. Одним из его лучших моментов был тот день, когда он арестовал Карроу и привел их в камеру заключения.

Гавайн смотрит на него с сочувствием. “Ты понимаешь всю деликатность этого случая”.

“Если это дойдет до _“Пророка”_ , прежде чем мы точно узнаем, Долохов ли это ...” Гарри вздыхает и прижимает кулак к губам. “Мерлин. Весь магический мир ополчится на нас”.

“Кингсли не будет особо доволен” - говорит Гавайн. “Вот почему мы хотим, чтобы ты занялся этим”.

Кончики пальцев Гарри снова касаются папки. “Я не могу делать это самостоятельно”.

“Тебе не обязательно”. Гавайн откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. “Ты помнишь ту команду, которую мы обсуждали до того, как ты уехал в Нью-Йорк?”

Конечно, Гарри помнит. Но это было до Малфоя и душевых, и - Христос. Он выдыхает. “Я уже не уверен, что это хорошая идея”.

“Она станет такой” - говорит Гавайн. “Они будут ждать тебя в понедельник в четвертой следственной комнате. Я уже утвердил их. Это твой шанс доказать, что мы оба были правы в их отношении, Гарри”. Он пристально смотрит на него. “Ни у кого из них не было легкой жизни еще с обучения”.

Гарри ничего не говорит. Гавайн достает еще одну папку и протягивает Гарри. Тот открывает ее; Малфой глядит на него с паршивого фото на рабочем удостоверении - рот сжат в узкую линию, светлые волосы спускаются до заостренного подбородка. Малфой выглядит мрачным, решительным. Гарри переворачивает страницу. Там Забини, темные глаза смотрят на Гарри со спокойным созерцанием. Еще одна страница, и Паркинсон глядит на него, ее курносый нос раздувается от раздражения, одна из ухоженный бровей выгнута.

“Тебе придется доверять им" - говорит Гавайн. Он внимательно следит за Гарри, и Гарри знает, что он изучает его реакцию с тридцатилетним опытом аврора. “Это не сработает ни для кого из вас, если ты этого не сделаешь, и им есть что терять, гораздо больше, чем тебе”.

"Я знаю". Гарри закрывает папку с надменным хмурым Малфоем. Всему этому просто предначертано пойти наперекосяк, в этом он уверен, но Гавайн чувствует уверенность в этой команде, и Гарри знает, что он единственный Аврор-Инспектор, готовый взять их на себя. Он кивает головой. “Я доверяю тому, что они не дадут себя убить, можем ли мы начать с этого?”  


Когда Гавайн улыбается, возле уголков его глаз появляются морщинки. “Я думаю, это справедливо”. Он протягивает руку Гарри; Гарри пожимает ее. Пожатие Гавайна решительное и теплое. “Специальный Отдел Семь-Четыре-Альфа сформирован – на данный момент. Посмотрим, как это дело пойдет, а затем будем двигаться дальше”. Он откидывается назад и поднимает перо. “Теперь иди, я ожидаю ,что ваша компания будет готова к работе уже в понедельник утром”.

Гарри встает. "Спасибо, сэр". Он поднимает папки с рабочего стола. “Мы сделаем все возможное”. Он направляется к двери, сапоги тонут в бледно-голубом плюшевом ковре. Каково было бы иметь этот офис, носить мантию Главного Аврора? Он оглядывается на Гавайна, положив руку на дверную ручку. Седая голова Гавайна склонилась над стопкой документов; он хмурится, когда его перо царапает пергамент. Гарри не может не задаться вопросом, стоит ли оно этого, если однажды он окажется за этим столом с весом всего мира на плечах. Если начистоту, то он вовсе не уверен, что хочет этого.

Внешний офис тихий; Виола, ассистентка Гавайна, отказывается работать в выходные. По мнению Гарри, это разумное решение. Он почти дошел до своего кабинета, через КПЗ от Гавайна, когда в кармане его джинсов раздался звонок. Он жонглирует папками, пока достает свой мобильный телефон, открывая крышку, чтобы увидеть номер абонента.

Джейк.

Гарри колеблется, стоя между пустыми столами в КПЗ. Его палец парит над кнопками, прежде чем опуститься на кнопку регулировки громкости. Звонок прекращается.

Чувство вины вспыхивает в нем, но он старается его не замечать. Не имеет значения, что он игнорировал звонки Джейка еще с прошлой ночи. В конце концов, он занят, и Джейк это знает. Они оба - авроры, Христа ради. Кроме того, Гарри уже сказал ему, что ему нужно некоторое время. Некоторое пространство. Это Джейку тоже не понравилось.

Гарри запихивает мобильник обратно в карман и подходит к своему офису.

В конце концов, есть работа, которая должна быть выполнена до понедельника.

4  
Пэнси стреляет пробкой шампанского, и пузырящаяся пена заливает маленький обеденный стол Драко, который он починил, забрав из одной из менее используемых гостиных Поместья. Драко прячет гримасу недовольства и поднимает свой фужер, чтобы поймать хоть немного пузырьков, прежде чем пена полностью разрушит полировку.

“За Нашего Драко”. Пэнси льет шампанское в поднятые вокруг стола фужеры. “Достаточно храброго, чтобы пережить экзамен на сержанта без того, чтобы ему надрали задницу; хотя, его можно и пожалеть, учитывая, что ему - из того, что я слышала - очень нравится хороший шлепок или два по попе”.

“Отвали, ты” - говорит Драко посреди волны смеха, прокатившейся по комнате. Они все собрались здесь сегодня вечером, Пэнси, Блейз, Миллисент, Грег и Тео, вся компания. Они недостаточно видятся в эти дни, думает он. С возрастом это становится все труднее. Еженедельные ужины сначала стали ежедвухнедельными ужинами, а теперь ежемесячными. У Тео теперь есть Астория и дочка, Милли работает адвокатом, а Грег в основном путешествует из страны в страну, перебиваясь случайными заработками. Он останется в Лондоне только несколько недель, до того, как отправится на Ибицу, по одному Богу известной причине. Драко и не хочет знать; он подозревает, что, что бы Грег не задумал, это не совсем законно. “Слушай, единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что я писал этот чертов экзамен”.

“В отличие от Блейза”. Милли чокается фужером с Драко. “Трус”.

“Пробую воду, Миллс” - говорит Блейз с другой стороны стола. Он выхлебывает половину своего бокала одним глотком. “Мы посмотрим, как Драко пройдет, прежде чем я буду думать о том, чтобы разбить свои карьерные надежды о скалу Совета по Продвижению”.

Драко поднимает бокал к губам. "Справедливо замечено".

Ему нравится принимать своих друзей здесь, в его квартире; это одно из немногих мест, где они могут расслабиться и быть самими собой, не опасаясь, что кто-то будет смотреть, слушать, осуждать. Теперь не у всех одинаковая точка зрения - Тео гораздо более политически консервативен, чем Драко на данный момент, и Драко научился избегать любого упоминания Шеклболта и его реформ в его присутствии. Тем не менее, эти обеды, кто бы ни принимал - это их единственный шанс отбросить слишком приятные лица и примирительно-почтительные отношения их повседневной жизни.

Честно говоря, Драко находит в этом облегчение. Он не обращает внимания на капельки свечного воска на кремовой скатерти или опрокинутые бокалы, что всегда случается, когда приходит Грег, или разбросанную грязную посуду и пустые упаковки от салата и бутербродов с лососем, которые он взял в Уатчеле возле Диагон-аллеи после экзамена. Пэнси принесла бисквитный торт и пообещала проклясть его забвением, если он позволит ему пропасть, она купила его на Рассел-Сквер Уайтроуз после того, как пошла за утренним кофе. Ни один из их родителей не принимал друзей подобным образом, но это их маленький ритуал, и он бы не хотел его менять.

Драко откидывается на спинку стула, в руке фужер шампанского, чувствуя себя тепло и расслабленно в первый раз за несколько дней.

Позже, Милли помогает ему отлевитировать тарелки на кухню, как она делает всегда. Остальные давно спорят о том, кто, как ожидается, возглавит таблицы лиги Квиддича в этом сезоне. Драко знает, что лучше не прерывать страстную апологетику Блейза по поводу "Гордости". Миллисент, с другой стороны, не видит разницы между Охотниками и Отбивалами, и никогда не видела, к большому разочарованию общей гостиной Слизерина.

“Когда опубликуют результаты экзаменов?” - спрашивает Милли, настраивая Чистящие Чары на гору посуды в раковине.

“Через три недели или около того”. Драко выстраивает бокалы в линию и взмахивает палочкой, посылая мыльную губку танцевать по ним. “Раньше, если Робардс вмешается. Ему не нравится, что Совет задерживает их слишком долго”.

Милли кивает и прислоняется к столу. Она высокая и крепкая, и никто не назвал бы ее красавицей, но Драко думает, что ее внешность стала лучше за последние несколько лет. Копна ее темных кудрей скручена в свободный узел, несколько завитков падают на виски. Она сменила непривлекательные школьные джемперы на шелковые кардиганы и идеально сшитые брюки, подшитые на подходящую для ее маленьких каблуков длину. Это работа Ханны, уверен Драко. С тех пор, как они стали жить вместе два года назад, Милли менялась маленькими, неуловимыми шажками, ее уверенность раскрывалась по пути. Это делает ее хорошим адвокатом, считает он, то, что она счастлива.

"Как работа?" - спрашивает он, и Милли пожимает плечами.

“Как обычно" - говорит она. “Ты знаешь, что я не могу говорить об этом с тобой”.

“Естественная вражда между аврорами и адвокатами и все такое?”

Милли смеется. “Понимаешь, ты уже практически сержант”.

Дверь в кухню распахивается, и входит Пэнси, голыми ногами по темному деревянному полу, с пустым бокалом, болтающимся в ее пальцах. “Просто убей меня, пожалуйста” - говорит она – "прежде чем я должна буду провести еще хотя бы минуту, слушая, как Блейз восхваляет второе пришествие Дункана Инглби, мой _Бог_ ”.

“Кто такой Дунк ...”, пытается спросить Милли, но Пэнси затыкает ее, подняв руку. Очевидно, она выпила на один или два бокала больше, чем надо.

“Я не могу”. Пэнси плюхается на один из табуретов, стоящих в центре кухни, и ставит свой бокал на белую мраморную столешницу. Она начинает перебирать почту Драко, беспорядочно валяющуюся в маленькой плетеной корзине в углу стола. “Достаточно сказать, что он неправ и чертов идиот”. Она открывает одно из писем алым отполированным ногтем и хмурится. “Тебе тоже это прислали, дорогой?”

Драко выхватывает письмо из ее руки и смотрит на нацарапанный текст. “Верно, в понедельник утром в четвертой следственной комнате. Не знаю, для чего”. Честно говоря, он предположил, что это как-то связано с его стычкой с Алтеей сегодня утром, но, возможно, он ошибся. “Тебя тоже вызвали?”

“Что-то в этом роде, да”. Пэнси все еще перебирает почту. “Черт знает, почему, но если это слишком надолго вытянет меня из лаборатории, я кому-нибудь прижму яйца, и Джонси тоже. Ему не нравится, когда я ухожу”. Она смотрит на них обоих с хищным оскалом. "Бедняга".

“Когда-нибудь” - говорит Милли - “ты будешь вызвана на ковер за преследование своего жалкого подобия босса с этими твоими сиськами”.

Пэнси поднимает плечо. “Если он будет смотреть, я буду его мучить”.

Милли фыркает.

“В любом случае” - говорит Пэнси. “Я не уверена, что мне нравится, что они позвали нас обоих, дорогой”. Она хмурит брови. “Это смахивает на неприятности”. Она поворачивается к Милли. “Они не могут уволить нас в следственном кабинете, не так ли?”

“Я совершенно уверена, что для этого они бы послали вас в отдел кадров" - сухо говорит Милли. “После того, как подписали вас в трех экземплярах, и не один раз. В конце концов, есть определенные процедуры”.

Драко складывает записку и бросает ее на стол. “Прекрати открывать мою почту, ты, корова”.

Пэнси держит в руках еще одну записку, на этот раз с почерком его матери. “Я вижу, ты снова пропустил воскресный обед”. Под его взглядом она бросает ее обратно в корзину. “Прекрасно, испорти мне удовольствие. Я все равно пришла за следующей бутылкой вина”. Она сползает с табурета и движется к буфету, который Драко использует как своего рода винный погреб.

Милли переглядывается с Драко; он закатывает глаза. Встряхнув головой, Милли подходит к Пэнси и открытому буфету, чтобы вытащить бутылку особенно вкусного Haut-Médoc. “Пойдем, дорогая” - говорит она. “Бери свой бокал, и мы оставим этих идиотов одних, да? Кастуем Согревающие Чары один или два раза, и в саду будет прекрасно”.

 _Спасибо тебе_ , одними губами говорит Драко; она морщит нос, когда выводит из кухни подвыпившую Пэнси. Он даже не возражает против того, что она выбрала одно из его любимых вин. У Милли был удивительно утонченный вкус; в Общей гостиной всегда недооценивали ее.

Некоторое время он колеблется, затем дотягивается до записки Робардса на столе и снова разворачивает ее. Он хмурится. Есть что-то в этом приказе, что досаждает ему, беспокоит его где-то на задворках сознания. Возможно, это его внутренний аврор, но каждый его инстинкт говорит ему, что что-то не так. Никто не получает посланий от Главного Аврора в выходные. Тому есть причина, и Драко предпочел бы ее знать.

Со вздохом он кладет письмо обратно в корзину. Нравится ему это или нет, но ответ он скоро узнает.

Свистящий взмах его палочки отправляет бокалы через кухню обратно в стеклянную витрину. Он ловит один, пока тот летит мимо, затем направляется к шкафу за еще одной бутылкой Haut-Médoc. Пэнси правильно делает, в самом деле. Если ему придется терпеть разглагольствования Блейза о Квиддиче, ему нужна полная бутылка только для себя. Ему также нужно уберечь свой разум от мыслей, крутящихся вокруг Поттера. Он не может позволить себе замечтаться перед людьми, которые очень хорощо знают его.

Он выключает свет на кухне позади себя.

5  
Гарри сидит за кухонным столом в Гриммаулд-Плейс, долоховское досье раскрыто перед ним, открытая бутылка огневиски стоит возле локтя. Он даже не озаботился стаканом; кажется, проще просто выпить его, как есть. В любом случае, здесь нет никого, на кого можно произвести впечатление, кроме Кричера, и, честно говоря, домового эльфа Гарри не особо волнует, как именно Гарри собирается напиться. За эти годы отношения между ними стали несколько менее напряженными. До тех пор, пока Гарри приглашает в дом лишь нескольких друзей, и то время от времени, Кричер старается не скулить. Тем не менее, большую часть времени Кричер оплакивает состояние дома, и как страшно он упал с уровня прежней славы. Гарри все равно. Он не часто бывает в Лондоне достаточно долгое время, чтобы вообще заметить, что его окружает, а когда время есть, он в основном находится в министерстве.

За его спиной Кричер с грохотом ставит кастрюли в шкаф, бормоча что-то невразумительное. Гермиона думает, что Гарри должен освободить его от службы, позволить ему найти себе какое-то теплое место для отдыха, но Гарри считает, что это будет жестоко. Кричер слишком стар, чтобы идти куда-либо, и Гарри подозревает, что Кричер не будет знать, что делать с самим собой, даже если Гарри обеспечит его собственным жильем. Кроме того, Кричер любит жаловаться на Гарри - самому Гарри и всем остальным, кто может послушать. Гарри никогда бы не хотелось отнимать у него это. На самом деле, ему тоже будет этого не хватать.

Он делает большой глоток огневиски и переворачивает страницу в досье. Что-то в заявлении свидетеля беспокоит его, и он нацарапывает записку, чтобы дать задание одному из членов команды. Его перо зависает над его записной книжкой, и капля чернил забрызгивает края. Гарри не уверен, что ему знакомо это ощущение - снова иметь команду, а тем более состоящую из Малфоя, Паркинсона и Забини. Он считал это блестящей идеей, когда Гавайн впервые предложил ее, согласившись с ним, что авроры, знакомые с Темными семьями и Темными Искусствами, в целом станут преимуществом для команды, которой поручено охотиться за указанными Темными элементами. Тем не менее, теория отличается от практики, и Гарри более чем обеспокоен тем, как их компания воспримет возможность работать под его началом.

Особенно Малфой. Под его началом. Или в любом положении относительно него.

Гарри вздыхает и с глухим стуком опускает бутылку. Черт возьми, но это вставляет огромную палку в колеса, не так ли? Гарри провел всю прошлую ночь с членом в кулаке, дроча при мысли о Малфоевской сперме, текущей по его лицу. Он еле добрался из клуба до дома, прежде чем его рука завозилась в его джинсах и мокрое пятно уже расходилось по трусам. Он просто упал на диван в гостиной, со спущенными на бедра джинсами, почти не теребя себя, когда он кончил, сильно и горячо, на пальцы, с именем Малфоя на губах.

Христос.

И вот Гавайн просит его взять Малфоя в свою команду, и это делает все, что они вытворяли прошлой ночью и в предыдущие разы полностью противоречащим уставу. Если бы Малфой захотел, он мог бы привести Гарри к аресту за неприемлемое поведение. Однако Гарри не думает, что он это сделает. Малфой хотел больше прошлой ночью, позволил бы Гарри трахнуть его рот и, вероятно, его задницу, если бы они до этого дошли. Гарри был глуп, что не пошел дальше, но он хотел, чтобы Малфой заткнул ему рот позже, хотел растянуть все, что было между ними, насколько возможно дольше.

Теперь это конкретно проебано. Или, возможно, впечатляюще недоебано.

Стук в шкафах прекращается. Кричер шаркает мимо, его грязное чайное полотенце свисает с его плеч. Он отказывается носить новое, которое Гарри оставил в его комнатах при кухне. Кричер почесывает бедро; край полотенца приподнимается, показывая проблеск тощего эльфийского зада. Гарри отводит взгляд, ожидая, пока Кричер исчезнет через маленькую дверь, ведущую к его помещениям. Сейчас половина десятого, и Кричер никогда не остается бордствовать после этого.

Дверь захлопывается, и Гарри проводит рукой по лицу. Он не знает, что делать, в самом деле. Он хочет Малфоя. Уже много лет хочет, и те небольшие “дегустации”, которые он испытал с ним в последнее время, ни на йоту не помогли утолить это желание. Если уж на то пошло, он хочет его больше, чем когда-либо. И теперь он не может быть с ним.

“Блядь” - говорит Гарри, сползая в своем кресле. Он не может ... он не должен ... делать так дальше, как бы ему ни хотелось. Он это знает. Если Гавайн узнает, это будет конец их карьер, и его и Малфоя.

И тем не менее.

“Блядь” - снова говорит Гарри, поднимает очки и сжимает переносицу. Утро понедельника будет полным пиздецом. Он совершенно уверен в этом.

Его мобильник жужжит под пачкой бумаг. Гарри достает и открывает его. Он смотрит на номер абонента, затем матерится еще раз, пропитывая слово “фак” всем тем расстройством и раздражением, которое росло в нем с момента встречи с Гавайном. Он колеблется; мобильный жужжит снова. Он не хочет отвечать. Не хотел в течение нескольких дней, и он не хочет думать о том, что это может означать.

Он закрывает глаза и принимает звонок, поднимая мобильный телефон к уху.

“Это я” - говорит он, и наклоняется вперед, локоть на столе, пальцы прижимаются к волосам. "Привет, детка".

Христос, но сейчас он реально ненавидит самого себя.

6  
“Что ж” - говорит Блейз, плюхаясь на один из стульев в следственной комнате, с кружкой кофе в ладонях - “есть ли у нас какие-нибудь идеи по данному поводу?”

Драко пожимает плечами. “Райтсон только сказал, что он немного не ожидал увидеть меня снова в своей команде. Это приказ Робардса". Он переглядывается с Блейзом и Пэнси. “Я не особо рад тому факту, что здесь только мы трое”.

“Они собираются уволить нас, я вам говорю”. Под глазами Пэнси - темные круги, и она зевает, широко и громко. Драко хотелось бы знать, что удерживало ее в бордствующем состоянии вчера вечером, но когда он спросил ее, она сказала ему, чтобы он не лез не в свое дело. Он бы поставил деньги на то, что дело в парне, и, скорее всего, таком, которого бы он не одобрил; обычно это единственная причина, по которой она отмахивается от его вопросов. Он охотно оставляет ее в покое. Он не хочет, чтобы Пэнси разнюхала его собственные недавние ошибки. Пэнси встает и потягивается. Она одета в черные брюки и черную шелковую рубашку, две верхние пуговицы открывают ее бледное горло. Странно видеть ее не в обычном рабочем халате, думает Драко. “Интересно, принимают ли на работу во французский Аврорат” - говорит Пэнси, прогуливаясь к доске и обратно к своему месту. “Мне очень нравится Париж”. Она - сгусток нервной энергии. Драко хотелось бы, чтобы она уже наконец села. Чем больше она мельтешит, тем мрачнее он становится.

Когда через несколько минут дверь открывается, он чуть ли не выпрыгивает из кожи. Входит Робардс, за ним следует Поттер, и Драко обменивается взглядами с Блейзом и Пэнси. Это не к добру...

“Вы здесь” - говорит Робардс и кладет стопку фиолетовых папок на стол рядом с доской. Засекреченных папок, судя по цвету. Драко заинтригован. “Констебль Паркинсон, если Вы не сядете, я удержу Вашу зарплату за день”.

Пэнси немедленно садится.

Драко не может не елозить на стуле, выправляя осанку. Робардс так влияет на него , и он ненавидит это. Блейз, с другой стороны, свободно развалился на своем сиденье, вытянув длинные ноги, рука висит на спинке стула рядом с ним. Воплощение холодного спокойствия. Иногда Драко презирает его.

Поттер задерживается у двери. Он не смотрит на Драко, по крайней мере, сначала, и это одновременно расстраивает и успокаивает его. Он хочет, чтобы взгляд Поттера касался его, хочет, чтобы Поттер видел его, чтобы хотел его, чтобы _нуждался_ в нем. Но, возможно, не в данный момент. Не со стоящим перед ними Робардсом, раздающим папки. Он берет свою и открывает на первой странице.

“Специальный Отдел Семь-Четыре-Альфа?” Драко смотрит на Робардса. “Нет ...”

“Теперь есть”. Робардс смотрит на них троих. “Каждый из вас приписан к нему, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Посмотрим, как вы будете продвигаться в течение следующих нескольких недель. Разумеется, вы будете получать зарплату, соответствующую ставке авроров всех других специальных отделов”.

Поднятая рука Пэнси опускается.

Уголок рта Робардса дергается. “Вы будете подчиняться инспектору Поттеру, который выбрал каждого из вас за ваши особые способности ...”

"Мы будем что!?" Драко не может остановить себя от прерывания Робардса. В его животе все переворачивается, и он не может смотреть на Поттера.

“Какая часть моего заявления была неясной, констебль Малфой?” - Робардс смотрит на него сердито. 

Драко пытается не вздрогнуть. Его взгляд мелькает в сторону Поттера, который стоит в сторонке, его руки засунуты в карманы брюк, нарушая линию его униформы. Взгляд, которым он отвечает Драко - равнодушный, но он быстро отводит глаза. “Инспектор Поттер - наш Старший Офицер Расследования?” - спрашивает Драко. Он старается не позволить своему голосу дрожать. Пэнси не хмурится, поэтому он думает, что он, возможно, добился успеха. "Просто это…"

“Мне известно, что вас связывает какая-то история”, - говорит Робардс, и на мгновение Драко цепенеет, испугавшись, что Робардс каким-то образом узнал о “Крыле Тестраля”, что маг, бывший в туалете, все рассказал, несмотря на его весьма живописные угрозы. “Тем не менее, Гарри уверяет меня, что школьное прошлое действительно в прошлом. Я буду ожидать от Вас того же уровня зрелости”.

Драко немного расслабляется, пока его не накрывает волна раздражения. Уровень зрелости, тоже мне… Он смотрит на Поттера, долго и упорно, и борется с желанием показать ему третий палец. Чертова задница. Поттер просто приподнимает бровь в его адрес. Драко хочется ему врезать.

“Я не понимаю, сэр” - говорит Пэнси. “Какой смысл в специальном подразделении, включающем нас...”

“У тебя есть качества, которые мне нужны” - говорит Поттер, шагнув вперед. Он вынимает руки из карманов. Его плащ прилегает к телу, слегка сминаясь. “Министерство хочет, чтобы мы взялись за Темных магов ...”

Блейз хмурится. “Я думал, мы посадили их всех в Азкабан”.

"Большинство из них". Поттер скрещивает руки на груди. Он полностью в режиме "Святой Поттер" - думает Драко. Это его наименее любимый вариант Поттера. “В последние месяцы в Европе стали возникать группы практиков Темных Искусств. В Штатах тоже. Это часть того, чем я занимался в течение прошедшего года, или около того. Различные отряды правоохранительных органов отслеживали растущее общение ...”

“Незаконное наблюдение” - говорит Драко. “Там не было постановления Визенгамота ...”

“Послевоенные правовые директивы дают Министру право дать приказ Неописуемым регистрировать и записывать разговоры, которые могут иметь отношение к национальной безопасности” - говорит Поттер, и Драко закатывает глаза. Какая чушь.

“Это тонкая грань” - огрызается он - “и ты, черт возьми, хорошо это понимаешь”.

Робардс поднимает руку. “Мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать законность, констебль Малфой. На самом деле, совсем наоборот”.

Драко замолкает. Он не может сказать, Поттер раздражен или позабавлен. Наверное, и то, и другое, ублюдок.

“Мы с Гавайном думаем, что нам удастся лучше отслеживать это оживление в Темных Искусствах” - говорит Поттер через мгновение - если у нас будет команда, способная распознавать людей, предметы и магию, участвующие в упомянутой практике. Для этой задачи вы отлично подходите. И я тоже. Мы все были отмечены Тьмой, не так ли?” Взгляд Поттера переходит от Драко к Блейзу и Пэнси. “Мы видели это близко и лично, и простите меня, если я ошибаюсь, но вы не сидели бы здесь сегодня, если бы не отвергли это в той или иной форме”.

Драко смотрит на Пэнси. Она слегка пожимает плечами. “Намек понят” - говорит она. “Но с вашей стороны глупо доверять любому из нас, когда дело доходит до этого, и я уверена, что вы об этом подумали”.

“С твоей стороны тоже глупо доверять мне”. Поттер сидит на столе, раздвинув ноги и сложив руки между колен. “В конце концов, я провел годы с Волдемортом в голове”.

Все они, включая Робадса, вздрагивают от этого имени. Драко удивлен, что Поттер признал это перед ними. Не то, что они этого не знают: в течение многих лет ходили разные предположения и слухи о связи Поттера с Темным Лордом. Драко даже слышал, как об этом шептались в коридорах Поместья в последние годы войны. Тем не менее, сам факт, что Поттер признает это, приводит его в замешательство. Застает врасплох.

Возможно, в этом и состоит намерение Поттера.

“Итак” - говорит Блейз. “Ты просишь нас выслеживать Темных Магов. Потому что мы росли с ними”.

Робардс кивает. “Можно и так сказать”.

“Но сейчас - только одного Темного Мага” - добавляет Поттер. По щелчку его пальцев страницы в их папках перетасовываются. Фотография человека, которого Драко слишком хорошо знает, появляется на верху стопки, темные глаза смотрят на него из-под тяжелых черных бровей. Его кровь стынет в жилах. “Антонин Долохов” - говорит Поттер.

“Он мертв” - слабым, неуверенным голосом говорит Пэнси. Драко понимает ее.

Поттер качает головой. “Может не быть таковым. Его магическая подпись проявилась при убийстве маггла. Мы хотим найти его или кого-то, кто мог бы выдавать себя за него. Именно здесь включается наша команда”. Он поочередно смотрит на каждого из них. “Из всех авроров в этом здании, у вас есть наименьшие шансы быть убитыми в подобном расследовании. Вы знаете опасности. Вы знаете людей. Вы знаете, что они могут сделать и насколько далеко зайдут”.

“И я думаю” - говорит Робардс - “что вы будете готовы сделать все возможное, чтобы привести Долохова, или кто бы это ни был, к аресту. Поэтому я разрешаю вам, с полной поддержкой Министра Шеклболта, использовать любые средства, необходимые для того, чтобы выполнить свою миссию. Положите свои палочки на стол, пожалуйста. Ты тоже, Гарри”.

Неуверенный, Драко встает, вместе с Пэнси и Блейзом, и кладет свою палочку рядом с Поттеровской. Они отступают назад, все они, позволяя Робардсу приблизиться и наклониться над столом; его седые волосы почти касаются столешницы. Палочка Робардса взлетает над четырьмя сужающимися деревянными предметами; он бормочет заклинание. Драко чувствует, как что-то распрямляется внутри него, еле уловимый щелчок магической разблокировки. Другие тоже это чувствуют, судя по тому, как они двигаются. Только Поттер неподвижен, его лицо непроницаемо, невыразительно.

Робардс выпрямляется и поворачивается к ним. “Больше никаких ограничителей заклинаний” - говорит он, и только тогда Драко понимает, что именно им разрешено. После войны была введена методика, позволяющая удостовериться, что у каждого аврора наложены ограничения на палочку в момент вербовки, которые остаются и на время их работы в Аврорате и за его пределами, что не позволяет им применить какое-либо незаконное заклинание. Единственными способами обойти ограничения были или наличие новой палочки, которая не была зарегистрирована в Аврорате, или отмена ограничений самим Главным Аврором.

Им только что дали неограниченную власть. Любое заклинание, законное или нет. Включая Непростительные.

“Черт возьми" - говорит Блейз, и Драко полностью соглашается.

“Не заставляйте меня сожалеть об этом” - говорит Робардс. Его взгляд останавливается на Поттере. “Ни один из вас”.

Поттер отвечает ему маленьким кивком, и Драко считает это любопытным. Возможно, Поттер не такой уж и Золотой, каким магический мир хотел бы заставить его стать.

“Еще вам понадобится это” - говорит Поттер и вытаскивает из кармана три маленьких мобильных телефона, передавая каждому из них по одному. Драко он кажется похожим на маленький серый пластиковый кирпич, и тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Над миниатюрным экраном написано Nokia; пронумерованные кнопки смехотворно крошечные. “МАКУСА использует их для специальных команд, они более эффективны, чем наши обычные методы общения ...” Он замолкает, когда Драко фыркает, и слабая улыбка изгибает его губы. “Ну, что поделать, Патронусы и совы немного старомодны, не так ли? Эти же защищены от заклинаний вмешательства и магических потоков. Первое поколение имело тенденцию взрываться при воздействии определенного уровня магической энергии, но этот недостаток теперь исправлен. Мой номер уже запрограммирован в каждом из них для вас, но я не думаю, что у кого-нибудь из вас есть опыт работы с мобильным телефоном?”

Большой палец Блейза уже бегает по клавишам; что-то звенит в кармане Поттера. Поттер вытаскивает свой мобильник и открывает его, прежде чем рассмеяться. Он смотрит на Блейза. “Нечестно, но эффективно. Могу предположить, что ты использовал его раньше”.

“Мама их предпочитает” - говорит Блейз. “Эти двое, с другой стороны, понятия не имеют”. Драко ничего не может возразить. Раньше он видел мобильные телефоны, но никогда в них не нуждался. Пэнси держит свой мобильник, как будто это гадюка, готовая укусить. Блейз качает головой. “Оставь это мне, я их просвещу”.

"Благодарю". Поттер прячет свой мобильник в карман, но до этого хмурится и качает головой. Он смотрит на них. “Держите их при себе днем и ночью. На каждом из них есть заклинания для отслеживания, на случай, если вы потеряете свой… или мы потеряем вас. Они также оснащены Чарами для мгновенного общения в аврорских наушниках, если мы находимся в пределах полумили друг от друга. Пригодится для тактической работы на задании”.

Пэнси уже качает головой. “Я - лабораторная крыса ...”

“Которая будет вылезать на полевую работу время от времени”. Поттер качает головой. “Ты получишь свое лабораторное время, Паркинсон, но мы с Гавайном согласны в том, что наличие мага-криминалиста на поле сэкономит нам часы, а то и дни. Я не хочу, чтобы наша работа задерживалась из-за отставания лаборатории. Ты будешь делать это на лету, если потребуется”.

Лицо Пэнси начинает выражать упрямство. Драко почти жалеет Поттера. “Это будет не наука, а дерьмо...”

“Вы – лучшая в своей когорте” - спокойно говорит Робардс. “Я видел результаты Ваших экзаменов”. Он смотрит на каждого из них. “Все ваши оценки. Я бы не поддержал эту команду, если бы думал, что вы не способны делать именно то, что нам нужно. Вы работаете за пределами обычных параметров аврора. Нет сомнений в виновности тех мужчин и женщин, которых вы будете искать. У вас будут начальные разведданные, благодаря Неописуемым. Что нам требуется от вас, так это способность привлечь этих людей к судебному преследованию любым возможным способом, вплоть до и за пределами стандартных аврорских оперативных процедур, по указанию самой Канцелярии Министра. Есть ли какие-либо проблемы с этой краткой сводкой?”

Они все молчат. Робардс кивает. “Я и не думал”. Он встает. “Тогда я оставляю тебя”. Он хлопает ладонью по плечу Поттера. “Держи меня в курсе дел, Гарри”.

Когда дверь закрывается за Робардсом, Драко отталкивается от стула и пересекает комнату. Он разворачивается, когда доходит до стены, и оглядывается на остальную часть команды. “Я не особо уверен, что мне это нравится” - говорит он. “Поттер выйдет из всего этого, пахнущий, как роза, он всегда так делает, но что от этого получаем мы? Все, что мы делаем, заходит слишком далеко, и это будут наши задницы на виселице”. Он проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их со лба. “Вот почему нас хотят. Как козлов отпущения”.

Блейз и Пэнси смотрят на Поттера. “Он прав” - говорит Блейз.

Поттер игнорирует его. Его взгляд прикован к Драко; это обескураживает. “Ты в этой команде, потому что ты обладаешь всеми нужными качествами”. Он отталкивается от края стола и шагает к Драко. Сегодня утром он не побрился; на его челюсти тень щетины. “Я в этом так же глубоко, как и вы”

Драко смеется в ответ, грубыми, горькими рывками, которые вырываются из его горла прежде, чем он может остановиться. Он прижимает костяшки пальцев ко рту; другая рука все еще крепко сжимает мобильник. “Ерунда”.

“Ты должен мне доверять” - говорит Поттер. Он на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Драко. На куртке Поттера остались крошки от тоста. Драко хочется их смахнуть. Он этого не делает. Вместо этого он отворачивается.

“Я не доверяю” - говорит он. “Я не уверен, что могу”. Слова повисают между ними, нагруженные значением, которое, он знает, Пэнси и Блейз не совсем поймут. Но Поттер понимает; Драко может видеть это по почти незаметному вздрагиванию его лица.

Поттер не двигается. Его пальцы сгибаются, и это выглядит так, как будто он хочет коснуться Драко. Драко отходит и идет мимо Поттера, обратно к своему месту. Он бросает мобильный в карман.

“Малфой” - наконец говорит Поттер, и Драко останавливается, положив руку на спинку стула. Поттер оглядывается через плечо, не двигаясь. “Я защищу тебя. Всех вас. Что бы ни случилось”.

Драко садится, прилив усталости накрывает его. “Полагаю, увидим, не так ли?”

Поттер возвращается к доске и поднимает одно из зачарованных перьев из желоба. “Антонин Долохов” - говорит он через мгновение. “Давайте пройдемся по тому, что знаем”.

Пэнси и Блейз открывают свои фиолетовые папки. Пэнси дарит Драко маленькую улыбку. Драко хочется закрыть голову руками и заняться дыхательной гимнастикой.

Все это эффектно накроется медным тазом, в этом он вполне уверен.

7  
“Значит, ты говоришь мне, что ты думаешь, что должен отказаться от шанса стать частью специального подразделения?” Бертрам Обри ставит перед Драко кружку "Йоркширского Золота", двойного, как это предпочитает Берти, и с щедрым вплеском огневиски, от которого дымится все варево. Он кряхтит, когда садится за свой стол, хлопая ладонью по ноге с протезом, из-за которой и был отстранен от полевой работы пятнадцать лет назад. “Ты чертов дурак?”

Драко дует на чай. По опыту он знает, что чай у Берти обжигающе горячий. “Поттер - говнюк, и если у меня и так проблемы с остальными аврорами, чем это поможет? Они будут готовы свалить вину на меня в первый же момент, когда что-то пойдет не так”. Он хмурится. “А если Поттер за главного, что-то _точно_ пойдет не так”.

Кустистые серые брови Берти сходятся вместе. Он выглядит как раздраженный терьер; загривок с проседью и розовый нос луковицей. Когда-то ходил слух, что у него может быть гоблин в родословной. Драко не удивился бы. Он на полголовы ниже Драко, даже в сапогах, и носит толстые шерстяные джемперы десять месяцев в году. Он и сейчас в таком, из синего твида, с рукавами, сдвинутыми к середине мускулистых предплечий. Драко думает, что он видел Берти в официальной форме Аврора, возможно, дважды за все проведенные здесь годы.

“Поттер – человек, которого хорошо иметь на своей стороне” - говорит Берти. Он отхлебывает чаю. Драко вздрагивает. Пар все еще вьется над его кружкой, плывет по его пальцам. “Он прав, говоря, что может защитить тебя”.

Драко сутулится в своем кресле. Оно старое, и набивка начинает пробиваться сквозь швы на подлокотниках. Он был здесь бесчисленное количество раз за последние восемь лет, с одной из облупившихся кружек Берти в руках. Никто в Аврорате не знает его лучше; Берти - один из немногих авроров, мнению которых Драко действительно доверяет. “Это было не то, чего я хотел, когда пошел на дополнительные тренировки в феврале”.

“Ты не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, парень”. Берти ставит свою кружку на стопку папок. Его офис небольшой, тесноватый и спрятан в боковом коридоре ДМПП. Книги и папки сложены в каком-то безумном порядке, который понимает только Берти, а стены увешаны фотографиями сорока его аврорских лет. Он всегда говорит, что еще пять, и он уйдет на пенсию, в коттедж Котсуолдс. Драко не думает, что это произойдет на самом деле. Берти – старожил Аврората. Драко не может представить себе Аврорат без него.

“Просто это раздражает" - говорит Драко. Он знает, что говорит, как обидчивый ребенок.

Берти барабанит кончиками пальцев по столу. “А Блейз и Пэнси что говорят?”

“Что это возможность продвинуться”. Драко знает, что они правы. Особые задания подобны куриным зубам: редко встречаются в повседневной жизни. По крайней мере, без определенного уровня допуска и статуса, которых ни у кого из них нет. Ради Цирцеи, они все еще находятся на уровне констебля, как подчеркнула Пэнси. Большинству авроров не дают таких заданий, пока они не будут сержантами или выше. Он вздыхает. “Просто мне это не нравится”.

Он не может высказаться так, как хочется, не может сказать, что он думает, что Поттер делает это, чтобы влезть к нему в душу, унизить его, заставить его терзаться стыдом, а не желанием. Поттер знает, что Драко жаждет респектабельности Аврора. Как он может не знать? И тем не менее он играется с Драко, наверняка смеясь за его спиной... Горячий чай выплескивается ему на пальцы, и Драко втихаря матерится.

Берти просто смотрит на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем достает из ящика стола носовой платок. Драко не хочет думать о том, когда его в последний раз должным образом стирали. Он промакивает им капли чая на руках и брюках.

“Мне кажется, ты слишком много об этом думаешь" - наконец говорит Берти. “Я знаю, что между вами нет потерянной любви ...” Он качает головой в ответ на протест Драко. “Ты думаешь, что он мудак, парень, и я с этим согласен. Мне кажется, нашего Избранного Спасителя подбросили вверх по лестнице немного быстрее, чем это было хорошо для него. Я бы назвал его безрассудным и высокомерным, если бы он был под моим началом, но тем не менее он чертовски прекрасный аврор, даже учитывая все вышесказанное". Глаза Берти сощуриваются. “Кроме того, не то, что передо мной сейчас не сидит высокомерный маленький поганец".

Драко обижается, но улыбка на лице Берти смягчает жалящую боль от его слов. “Я не Поттер”.

Спасибо Мерлину.

“Но ты хороший аврор”. Берти откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. “Ты и раньше работал с неприятными СОР. Поттер ничем не отличается от, скажем, Ченнинга, а ты выжил у него”.

Ченнинг никогда так основательно не имел его, хочет сказать Драко. По крайней мере, не в буквальном смысле этого слова; он чувствует, как его щеки краснеют при воспоминании о том, как Поттер прижимал его к холодным, мокрым плиткам душевой кабинки три месяца назад, раздвигая его ягодицы своим великолепным членом.

Блядь.

“Это никогда не сработает” - говорит Драко и ставит свою кружку чая на крошечный участок стола Берти, еще свободный от кип пергамента. Опершись локтями на колени, он зарывает лицо в ладонях и пытается просто дышать. Он не может трахать своего Старшего Офицера Расследования, это уж точно, и он не уверен в своей способности провести целый день рядом с Поттером, при этом не желая грохнуться на колени и отсасывать мерзавцу, пока тот не станет умолять позволить ему кончить прямо на лицо Драко.

“Есть что-то, что ты не рассказываешь мне, парень?” - осторожно спрашивает Берти.

Драко качает головой и опускает руки. Он садится обратно в кресло. Пружина прижимается к его пояснице. Он делает глубокий вдох, затем выдыхает. Он, должно быть, ужасно выглядит, судя по обеспокоенности, ясно написанной на лице Берти. “Ты действительно считаешь, что это хорошая идея?”

Берти пожимает плечами. “Я думаю, что участие в команде Поттера не может повредить твоей карьере, во что бы ты ни верил. Он близок к Министру и Главному Аврору. Не высовывайся, делай то, что он тебе говорит, и он может замолвить за тебя слово”. Его лицо смягчается. “И не только за тебя, парень, правда? Это может помочь Пэнси и Блейзу продвинуться вперед, и это, безусловно, не повредит твоим шансам в Совете по Продвижению. Подумай об этом. Ты заходишь на собеседование, и они видят в твоем резюме, что ты под командованием Поттера. Тогда они не могут тебя тронуть, не так ли? Нет даже дуновения Пожирателя Смерти, когда ты стоишь в отражении славы Поттера. Подумай об этом, а?”

В чем-то он прав. “Я прошу запротоколировать” - говорит Драко - “ мои слова о том, насколько ужасной я считаю эту идею. Так, что когда я приду и скажу Вам “я же говорил”, Вы должны будете извиниться передо мной”.

“Я даже добавлю бутылку виски”. Берти усмехается. "Ты можешь доверять мне."

"Посмотрим". Драко снова берет свой чай. Вероятно, он совершает худшую ошибку в своей жизни, но нет никакого способа сказать это наставнику. Не оказавшись при этом перед Советом по Этическим Нормам.

Черт возьми, думает он.

Берти прав. Это только одно задание; он уверен, что вся команда взорвется еще до того, как найдет Долохова.

Он просто должен дождаться этого момента.

8  
Гарри сомневается в правильности своего решения встретиться со своей командой в спарринг-зале Аврорского Учебного Центра во вторник после обеда. Сначала это показалось хорошей идеей, шансом оценить физические активы каждого из них.

Он, однако, не сообразил, какими отвлекающими могут быть некоторые из этих физических активов. Христос, он идиот, думает он, но его глаза продолжают дрейфовать к Малфою в тренингах, которые натягиваются на его заднице каждый раз, когда он поднимается по лестнице, ведущей к верхней беговой дорожке, окружающей мягкие маты для спарринга. Малфой - хороший бегун, в отличной форме, колени высокие, спина прямая, глаза смотрят ровно, когда он поднимается по крутым ступенькам. Это сослужило ему хорошую службу во время забегов, устроенных Гарри. Он быстрый и умный и может уйти с пути почти любого летящего в него заклятия.

И эта задница. Мерлиновы чертовы ядра... Гарри помнит, как она ощущалась под его руками, какой упругой она была, когда он вталкивался между этими гладкими ягодицами. Он вынужден отвести взгляд, прежде чем у него встанет прямо здесь, посреди комнаты.

Малфой легко обходит Паркинсон. У нее не такие быстрые ноги, но Гарри был удивлен, насколько она сильна. Она завалила Забини, даже не вспотев, и когда Гарри был потрясен, она просто ухмыльнулась ему и сказала: “Мой бывший занимался Крав-Мага”. Она худощавая и мускулистая в прилегающем коротком топике и леггинсах, ее темные волосы стянуты в тугой узел на затылке. Для лабораторной крысы она смертельна, и Гарри начинает чувствовать себя увереннее в отношении навязанной ему команды.

Забини - хороший дуэлянт, почти такой же хороший, как и сам Гарри. Там, где ему не хватает силы и быстроты, он дополняет изощренностью. Недовольство Малфоя иногда мешает ему в поединках, а Забини остается спокойным и невозмутимым, всегда смотрящим на шаг вперед. Он на целый круг отстал от Малфоя и Паркинсон, но это может быть исправлено, считает Гарри.

Он хлопает в ладоши. “Давайте, вы, ленивцы. Поднажмите. Вы идете против Долохова. Он сильный; он умный; он чертов убийца. Вам нужно быть в лучшей в вашей жизни форме”. Этим он нарывается на выставленный Малфоем третий палец. Паркинсон и Забини не способны на большее, чем продолжать бежать, задыхаясь.

Малфой достигает конца дорожки, и вместо того, чтобы спуститься по лестнице, бросает себя через перила с легким переворотом. Он приземляется и приседает с фырканьем, кроссовки вдавливаются в мягкий мат, мышцы плеч напряжены и блестят от пота, влажные волосы падают на лицо. Гарри благодарен мешковатости своих штанов, особенно когда Малфой ухмыляется ему, прежде чем встать прямо.

“Чертов выпендрежник” - кричит Паркинсон сверху. Она спускается по лестнице, подходит и останавливается рядом с Малфоем. Наклонившись, чтобы отдышаться, она бьет его в бок. “Задница”.

“Продолжай, женщина”. Малфой выхватывает бутылку с водой из кучи полотенец и одежды возле ног Гарри. Его голова находится вровень с членом Гарри достаточно долго; Гарри делает вид, что не замечает быстрого взгляда, который Малфой бросает на его промежность, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Малфой выпрямляется и открывает бутылку с водой, поднося ее ко рту. Вода стекает по подбородку. Гарри отворачивается, его предательское тело реагирует.

Забини идет шагом последнюю четверть круга, затем хромает вниз по ступенькам, руки прижаты к бокам. В какой-то момент он скинул свою футболку, и его темная кожа блестит от пота. “Ты садист, Поттер” - выдыхает он, затем он показывает на Малфоевскую бутылку с водой. “Жизнеобеспечение”.

Малфой протягивает ему бутылку. “Знаешь, я оставлю твою задницу быть убитой”. Сейчас он дышит почти нормально. Гарри впечатлен.

“Есть такое явление, называемое Аппарированием, ты, придурок”. Забини падает на деревянную скамью. Он морщится, затем ложится, вытягивая длинные конечности вдоль скамьи. “Кому это нужно - бегать?”

“Блейз - любовник, а не боец” - говорит Пэнси Гарри. Забини слабо грозит ей кулаком.

Гарри прячет улыбку. “Выглядел достаточно хорошо на дуэльном поле, в отличие от некоторых”.

“Пошел ты” - говорит Малфой. Он поднимает подол футболки и вытирает лицо. Гарри мельком замечает твердые мышцы живота и намек на бедренную кость. “Ты убедился в том, что мы не умрем под твоим командованием?”

"Не совсем". Гарри бросает ему полотенце. Малфой ловит его, не глядя. Гарри думает, что это рефлексы Ловца. Это одна из причин того, почему он так быстро встает на ноги. “Но вы справитесь”. Он проверяет время. “У нас есть еще полчаса, но черт с ними, я видел все, что мне нужно. Вам еще нужно пройти медицинские проверки, прежде чем отдел кадров официально изменит вашу категорию допуска к секретной информации и ваши назначения ...”

“Не забудь о зарплате” - говорит Паркинсон, и Гарри усмехается.

“И вашу зарплату”, добавляет он. “Итак, если вы хотите провести оставшееся время в Св. Мунго, у меня нет возражений”.

Забини стонет. “Я собираюсь просто полежать здесь, спасибо, и подумать о смерти”.

“Ленивец”. Паркинсон потягивается. “Тогда я в больницу. Посмотрим, есть ли там хороший молодой Целитель, который хотел бы подписать мне справку о здоровье. Может быть, лично проверить”.

“Душевые - для меня”. Малфой перебрасывает полотенце через плечо и направляется в раздевалку.

Гарри смотрит на Забини. “На самом деле ты не умираешь, ты знаешь”.

“Оставь меня”. Забини закрывает глаза. “Мне нужно отдохнуть от вас, идиотов”.

Паркинсон пожимает плечами, когда Гарри вопросительно поднимает бровь. “Он всегда был немного драматичным. И лентяем”. Ее смех шлейфом тянется за ней.

Забини продолжает лежать, распростершись на скамье, и постанывать. Гарри подозревает, что это больше для шоу, чем что-либо серьезное.

“Все в порядке, Забини?” - спрашивает он через несколько мгновений. “Или мне послать за медиками?”

Забини машет рукой в ответ и отталкивается от скамейки. “Полагаю, я могу справиться, если должен”. Он морщится, когда делает первый шаг. “Как ужасно неприятно”.

“Утром будет хуже” - сочувственно говорит Гарри. Он через это прошел, мышцы болят и их сводит судорогой после слишком интенсивной тренировки. “У тебя отличная техника, а? Ты ас с палочкой, но тебе нужна и физическая скорость, чтобы выжить против мага с таким опытом, как у Долохова”.

“О, поверь мне, я не постесняюсь удрать” - говорит Забини, подбирая свой вещмешок и поднимая его на плечо. “Хотя, возможно, немного медленнее, если мы продолжим работать так же тяжело”.

Гарри фыркнул. “В таком случае, с моей точки зрения, поединок выглядит лучшим вариантом”.

Если Гарри собирается налаживать связи с слизеринцами, ему придется сражаться с ними устно и физически. Он это знает, но все же он настолько привык работать один или по приглашению, что ему кажется странным создавать и иметь собственную команду. Это трудное занятие, даже без осложнения, которое прячется в душевых, в последние минуты довольно интенсивно занимая мысли Гарри. Малфой, обнаженный, намыливающий гибкое тело и тугую задницу; Малфой, поворачивающийся к нему, его член подпрыгивает вверх из-под его подтянутого, твердого живота; Малфой на коленях на кафельном полу в душе, глаза закрыты от брызг, и вода течет по его лицу, когда он сосет член Гарри...

Христос всемогущий...

“Это будет твоя вина, если я не пройду медосмотр” - говорит Забини. Гарри моргает, спугнутый со своей мечтательности. Ему требуется пара мгновений, чтобы сосредоточиться на Забини, который смотрит на него, возможно, с большим любопытством, чем того хотелось бы Гарри. “Ты в порядке?”

“Извини. Устал. Вероятно, только сейчас почувствовал”. Гарри потирает затылок. Он измотан; он плохо спал последние несколько ночей. Это задание может как продвинуть, так и сломать его, он это знает. Он скорее боится, что это будет второй вариант.

Забини поднимает бровь. “Да, что ж, я могу себе представить, что это довольно утомительно, весь день отслеживать секундомер”.

Рот Гарри приоткрывается. Забини начинает ему нравиться. Он, конечно, поганец с хорошо подвешенным языком, но Гарри предпочитает это обычной угодливости или угрюмому послушанию, которое он получает от других авроров. “Марш отсюда, прежде чем я отправлю тебя еще на круг или двадцать”.

“Боже упаси!”, - говорит Забини с такой искренней страстью, что Гарри не может не смеяться.

Он занимается оборудованием в комнате, проверяет и собирает свои вещи, пока Забини не уходит далеко по коридору по дороге к Каминам рядом с учебными залами. Гарри знает, что это глупо с его стороны. Даже более чем. Но он не может перестать думать о Малфое, и даже если он не может позволить себе ничего другого, он хочет хотя бы увидеть это длинное бледное тело. Уверенный, что он один, Гарри направляется прямо в раздевалку, практически бросая свою сумку на скамейки и срывая с себя одежду. Пар просачивается в комнату, и он может слышать шум воды, льющейся на плитки. Гарри колеблется, приостанавливается на мгновение, чтобы сложить одежду в аккуратную кипу, украшая верхушку своими очками. Он обертывает белое полотенце вокруг талии и делает глубокий вдох.

Это ничего особенного, говорит он себе. Просто взгляд мимоходом. Момент, о котором можно подумать позже, лежа в постели с членом в кулаке. Он все еще чувствует себя извращенцем.

Это не мешает ему войти в душевую комнату в сторону кабинки слева от входа.

Гарри останавливается у порога, наблюдая за обнаженным телом Малфоя под потоком горячей воды. Реальность поражает Гарри как удар. Если даже его воображение было отвлекающим, то это ничто по сравнению с действительностью. Гарри стоит как прикованный, не в силах отвести взгляд от того, как мышцы Малфоя напрягаются и расслабляются, пока он движется под водой, задница круглая, кожа румяная от жары. Он такой красивый сейчас, наконец-то оставивший бдительность. Малфой поднимает лицо к брызгам воды; его волосы падают, прилипая к влажной коже. Он поворачивается боком, и Гарри видит только острую тазовую кость и мускулистое бедро. Впервые Гарри может смотреть на Малфоя таким образом, изучать поверхности и углы его тела, пить его, как шампанское.

У Гарри перехватывает дыхание.

А затем Малфой поворачивается лицом к нему, с заклятием на губах.

Входя в кабинку, Гарри говорит: “Это только я”.

Малфой убирает влажные светлые волосы с лица, заталкивая их назад за уши. Его лицо искажено яростью. “Что, блядь, ты здесь делаешь?” Его тон низкий и опасный. Гарри заметил, что, когда Малфой сердится, он становится очень-очень тихим.

Гарри не отвечает. Он просто смотрит на Малфоя, на его розовые соски и вялый член, на узкие ручейки воды, которые сбегают вниз по его покрасневшей коже и расплескиваются между его пальцами и темно-золотой дорожкой волос, который бежит от пупка до лобковой кости.

Тем не менее, Малфой не делает попыток прикрыться. Он стоит там, вода льется на его плечи, руки прижаты к бокам. Он смотрит на Гарри, рот сжат в тонкую-тонкую линию. “Ради бога” - говорит он через мгновение. “Я не знаю, до чего ты дойдешь, Поттер. Я мог бы отправиться в Отдел Внутренних Расследований, и тебя бы немедленно отстранили”.

“Ты мог бы”. Это совершенно верно; Малфой был бы полностью в своем праве. Гарри его СОР, не говоря уже о двух рангах над ним. Это нарушает все законы Аврорского Кодекса. Не много нужно для того, чтобы кто-нибудь решил, что Гарри перешел границу дозволенного, возможно, даже оказал давление на Малфоя, чтобы продолжить свои сексуальные встречи. О которых, кстати, он должен был сообщить Робардсу до того, как был назначен Старшим в команде Малфоя. Гарри все это знает. Он точно понимает, что поставлено на карту.

Но все же.

Малфой не отворачивается. “Я должен” - говорит он.

Гарри кивает.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга. Шум воды эхом отдается в комнате. Гарри колеблется. Надеется. На что - он не уверен. Он хочет протянуть руку и коснуться руки Малфоя, но не осмеливается. Это не его выбор, не совсем.

Когда Малфой отводит взгляд, в животе у Гарри все переворачивается. Возможно, в конце концов, у него было неправильное впечатление. Он не уверен, чувствует ли облегчение или разочарование. Может быть, и то, и другое, если быть честным. “Ладно” - говорит Гарри. Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и холодный воздух бьет в грудь, когда он уходит от тепла пара.

Он делает три шага от кабинки, когда Малфой говорит: “Подожди”.

Гарри оглядывается.

Малфой все еще в ярости, рот искривлен слабым оскалом. Но его член заметно приподнялся, и член Гарри среагировал. Малфой хочет его. Он не ошибся, абсолютно.

“Тащи свою до абсурда привлекательную задницу и свободную интерпретацию Аврорского Кодекса сюда обратно, Поттер”. Блеск в глазах Малфоя почти хищный. “Прежде чем я пойму, какую ужасную ошибку собираюсь сделать”.

Гарри делает, как ему говорят, приостанавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы позволить полотенцу упасть на пол. Когда он возвращается в кабинку, Малфой отодвигается в сторону, чтобы дать ему место. Душ все еще включен, пар нагревает пространство между гладкими стенами.

Гарри стоит перед Малфоем, позволяя своему телу расслабиться. Он не уверен в происходящем, не уверен в Малфое. Он не знает, чего хочет Малфой, или почему он позвал его обратно. Осознание того, что он не контролирует ситуацию, странным образом воодушевляет его. Он может только ждать, пока Малфой скажет ему. Эта мысль посылает дрожь по его телу, и он уверен, что Малфой замечает это.

Странное выражение появляется на лице Малфоя, и он скрещивает руки на узкой, но мускулистой груди. Его член сейчас в полной готовности, тяжелый, румяный и изогнутый к его животу, и Гарри изо всех сил пытается посмотреть ему в лицо.

“Я хочу посмотреть, как ты дрочишь” - наконец говорит Малфой. Он смотрит на Гарри вызывающим взглядом. "Сэр".

Что-то в том тоне, каким произнесен этот титул, остром, саркастическом и пренебрежительном, заставляет член Гарри дернуться. Блядь, вид Малфоевского обнаженного торса проникает прямо в душу Гарри. Он не может сдержать маленькую улыбку, изгибающую рот. “Я думал, ты уже сделал это”.

“Я хочу видеть это снова. И чуть больше, на этот раз”. Малфой делает паузу, размышляя. Его глаза сужаются, пока он изучает тело Гарри. “Ты достаточно гибкий, чтобы вставлять пальцы в собственную задницу во время дрочки? Я бы предпочел не видеть тебя умирающим в душе. Объяснить это потом может оказаться немного...грязно”.

Тело Гарри немного дрожит в предвкушении. “Да, я мог бы это сделать”.

"Отлично". Малфой прислоняется к мокрой стене кабинки. "Тогда покажи мне".

Не отрывая взгляда от Малфоя, Гарри тянет руку для экспериментального касания члена. Жар и интенсивность собственной реакции под пристальным вниманием Малфоя застают его врасплох, и его веки сами закрываются. “Ох” - выдыхает он.

“Да, именно так. Развратник”. Голос Малфоя становится грубее, Гарри замечает это, но его глаза все еще закрыты. Он не знает, как, но оскорбление делает его еще тверже. Этот знакомый, насмешливый тон - это какой-то извращенный афродизиак. Ему кажется, что он способен кончить только от насмешки в плавном голосе Малфоя. Гарри ускоряет темп, пальцы напрягаются вокруг члена, он тянет сильнее, его дыхание перехватывает.

“Помедленней, Поттер”. Голос Малфоя звучит недовольно. Даже раздраженно. “Тебе нужно еще поработать. Покажи мне, насколько ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел. Удержи мое внимание, ради Цирцеи. Если ты собираешься нарушать правила, делай это правильно, идиот”.

Тогда Гарри рискует быстро взглянуть на него. Внимание Малфоя сосредоточено на члене Гарри; он кусает нижнюю губу, затем облизывает ее, его грудь поднимается с каждым неровным вдохом, когда он наблюдает за пальцами Гарри, скользящими по всей длине его ствола.

“Вот как” - думает Гарри. Можно бы и устроить ему шоу. В конце концов, именно так он привлек этого гаденыша в первую очередь, не так ли? И не было ли это чертовски горячо, наблюдать, как Чары Невидимости Малфоя дрожат и исчезают, когда Гарри гладит себя? Христос, но потом у Гарри целые две недели вставал каждый раз, когда он думал о Малфое, наблюдающем за ним. Дошло до того, что Джейку едва нужно было дотрагиваться до него, чтобы Гарри содрогался, его мысли были полны видениями голого Малфоя, с плечами, прижатыми к белой кафельной стене, с головкой его члена, влажной и красной между его пальцами, когда он дрочил при виде дрочившего Гарри.

Блядь.

Гарри смещается, прижимая плечи к плитке и выставляя бедра вперед. Он знает, что хорошо выглядит. Он уже много месяцев трудится над своей физической подготовкой, и он мускулистый и худой. У него есть Джейк, когорого нужно поблагодарить за это, думает он с короткой вспышкой чувства вины. Все эти дополнительные тренировки в Нью-Йоркском Аврорском тренажерном зале действительно вывели его физические способности на новый уровень.

Впрочем, в гораздо меньшей степени, чем упражнения в соседней спальне.

Гарри не хочет об этом думать. Не сейчас. Вместо этого он покачивается на ногах, грубо потянув свой член от корня до головки, катая ладонь по набухшему кончику, а затем снова оттягивая крайнюю плоть большим пальцем. Это скольжение восхитительно, так же, как и ошеломленное выражение лица Малфоя, когда Гарри пальцем трогает скользкую щель, чуть приоткрывая ее. Он издает мягкое шипение. Он любит это ощущение, его нервы покалывают с каждым легким нажатием пальца. Он хочет, чтобы язык Малфоя прошелся по его щели, пробуя его соленую влагу.

“ _Так_ ты этого хочешь, Малфой?” - удается выговорить Гарри. Он крутит пальцем по кончику своего члена, затем позволяет своей плоти скользнуть назад. Он тянет и дергает, перекатывая бархатистую кожу между кончиками пальцев, прежде чем снова оттягивает ее. Сейчас он истекает больше и размазывает жидкость по головке и по стволу.

"Да". Рука Малфоя обвивает его собственный член; он еще не дрочит, но явно на грани. Голос у него задыхающийся. “Да, это хорошо. Приложи немного силы, Поттер”.

Гарри снова играет с крайней плотью, сжимая ее и и раскатывая по кончику. Он тонет в этом ощущении, его разум вспоминает, каково это было - погрузиться в мягкое совершенство задницы Малфоя. Он не знает, будет ли он способен принимать здесь душ в ближайшее время без того, чтобы его член не вставал. Это почти рефлекс Павлова: душ, Малфой, тихие вздохи, его член тяжелый и горячий в его руках.

“Кажется, я сказал тебе сунуть пальцы в собственную задницу”. Малфой определенно дрочит сейчас, хотя и пытается делать это незаметно. Его пальцы медленно двигаются по его твердой длине, едва касаясь кожи.

Гарри хочет изменить это. Он поворачивается боком к стене и задницей к Малфою. Подавшись бедрами назад, он сует руку под поток воды, а затем кончиками пальцев касается своего ануса. За несколько лет он успел поднатореть в “езде верхом”, и по большей части к своему огромному наслаждению, поэтому он достаточно хорош в расслаблении. Его пальцы сморщены от пара и немного легче входят. Он делает вид, что тяжело дышит, и напрягает мышцы задницы, когда вжимает палец в свою дырку, медленно вводя одну фалангу. Он позволяет себе остановиться на пару моментов. Это больно, но он выдыхает, заставляя себя расслабиться. Его тело жаркое и тугое, и он задумывается, как это видит Малфой - он прижат к стене, пальцы осторожно ввинчиваются в анус.

Судя по ритмичным хлопающим звукам, доносящимся сзади, Малфой потерял контроль и сейчас активно дрочит. Гарри фантазирует, как Малфой растягивает его, вжимая твердый член внутрь с властным стоном. Кончик его второго пальца легче скользит вглубь его задницы, когда мышца расслабляется еще больше. Бог, но это хорошо-о.

“Тебе достаточно, Малфой?” Гарри гладит себя правой рукой, недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но более чем достаточно, чтобы оставаться возбужденным. Он мог бы кончить только от самой его близости и эйфории от выставления себя для наслаждения Малфоя.

“Едва ли, Поттер”. Между словами звучит стон, и Гарри слышит неровные вздохи, которые Малфой пытается подавить, пока его рука движется по его члену. “Честно говоря, я предпочел бы вколотить тебя в стену. Но поскольку ты мой СОР, это кажется неподобающим”. Звуки доказывают, что это соображение не особо тормозит Малфоя. Как раз наоборот.

“Ты мог бы, знаешь ли”. Гарри хмыкает, когда ему удается внедрить по две фаланги обоих пальцев, и он слышит резкий вдох Малфоя. “Я бы позволил тебе оттрахать меня здесь, без смазки, только твой член и моя задница”.

Малфой еле сдерживает стон. Гарри слышит это, и это действует напрямую на его собственный член. Он хочет сокрушить Малфоя, погубить их обоих. Он хочет, чтобы Малфой хотел его так, как Гарри хочет Малфоя: с диким, непреодолимым, разрушающим карьеру безумием.

“Черт” - говорит Гарри. “Любой мог бы войти сюда, знаешь. Увидеть, как глубоко ты погружаешься в своего СОР. Наблюдать за мной, стоящим на коленях, как обычная шлюха”. Гарри находится на грани от мысли об этом, его шары подтягиваются к его телу. Он готов выстрелить в любой момент. Малфой тоже близок. Он ничего не говорит, но едва не задыхается. 

“Тебе бы это понравилось, Малфой? Ты хочешь, чтобы люди видели, как ты трахаешь меня?” Гарри крутит пальцами в своей заднице. Это не так хорошо, как член Малфоя, но это все, что у него есть в данный момент, и он неплохо справится и так. “Боже, я бы сделал это. Я бы поднял свою задницу в воздух для тебя ...”

“Заткнись” - задыхается Малфой. “Цирцея, ты чертов развратник ...”

Гарри стонет. “Ага. Давай. Покажи мне. Забрызгай мою задницу своей спермой”. Он вздрагивает. Его задница расслабляется вокруг его пальцев, они почти нащупал самую чувствительную точку, и он знает, что приближается кульминация, вопрос лишь в том, когда. “Черт, да, дай мне это”.

Малфой дотягивается до него, и Гарри чувствует, что его собственные пальцы толкнули еще глубже в его задницу неожиданным давлением. Он стонет, удивленный рукой Малфоя на его руке. И только чистая сила воли и решимость подтолкнуть Малфоя к краю первым удерживает его от немедленного оргазма. Его тело дрожит от напряжения, но в то же время это потрясающее ощущение.

“Боже. Поттер. Ты невыносимый идиот. Я не могу”. Малфой дышит с трудом. “Я не могу поверить, что мы это делаем. Черт”.

Гарри покачивает задницей, она касается члена Малфоя, и это оказывается последней каплей. Малфой проглатывает крик, когда струя спермы растекается по нижней части спины Гарри и по его ягодицам, его ладонь держит пальцы Гарри внутри. Гарри вздрагивает, все его тело покалывает от звука оргазма Малфоя и восхитительного жжения его собственных пальцев в его же заднице в сочетании с идеальным сжатием собственной руки на его же члене. Он кричит; сила его спермы, бьющей по плиткам, застает его врасплох. Это так же мощно, как если бы Малфой трахал его все время, и Гарри полагает, что, в некотором роде, так и было. У них обоих в головах, по крайней мере.

“Черт” - Малфой выдыхает, а затем отступает назад, тепло его тела исчезает со спины Гарри. Гарри поворачивается, но Малфой не смотрит на него. “Не надо”, - говорит Малфой, когда Гарри открывает рот. Гарри замолкает. Он чувствует себя опустошенным, неуверенным. Вода уже прохладная, когда они споласкиваются, плечом к плечу, но не говоря ни слова.

Малфой первым выходит из душа, позволяя Гарри снова вымыть руки, прежде чем выключить воду и дотянуться до грубого полотенца, которое он бросил на пол снаружи.

Гарри не удивляется, увидев, что Малфой сидит на скамейке в раздевалке, полотенце просто наброшено на бедра, плечи ссутулены. Пока Гарри надевает очки, Малфой сидит тихо, его руки растирают его лицо.

"Что мы делаем?" - наконец спрашивает Малфой. Затем он смотрит на Гарри, и его лицо напряжено. Несчастно. “Потому что это безумие, Поттер. Мы оба знаем это”.

Гарри не знает, что ответить, поэтому он ждет.

Малфой ворошит пальцами мокрые волосы. Вода капает на его голые плечи. “И это не только я или ты и твоя чертова золотая репутация. Мои лучшие друзья в этой команде. И я должен лгать им”. Он наклоняется вперед, опустив руки, локти лежат на бедрах. Его пальцы скручиваются вместе.

Гарри прислоняется к металлическому шкафчику, в одной руке чистая серая футболка. Он все еще не отошел от силы своего оргазма. Он не имеет никакого представления о том, что добавить, но подозревает, что Драко находится на пути к тому, чтобы сказать что-то важное, и ему действительно не нужно ничего говорить. По крайней мере, пока не нужно.

“Это был последний раз” - говорит Малфой, отводя взгляд от Гарри. “Я не могу, не могу, я не буду спать с тобой. Не тогда, когда ты мой СОР. Может быть, даже не когда ты живешь в Британии. Я не могу позволить этому все испортить. Я слишком тяжело работал”.

"Справедливо". Слова царапают горло. Это не то, что он хотел услышать, но он не удивлен. Он даже думает, что Малфой прав. Это безрассудно. Глупо. По-идиотски даже для Гарри, а после войны он сделал много глупостей. Но все же. Есть часть его, которая тянется к Малфою, как мотылек к пламени, полностью осознавая, что он будет поглощен, сожжен заживо. Он глубоко вздыхает. “Это ничего не меняет в нашей работе над командой. Это никогда не было ... Ты знаешь, я говорил с Робардсом о создании этой команды раньше”.

Глаза Малфоя широко распахиваются, и он встает. Гарри хочется сделать шаг назад. “Я знаю, что это игра для тебя, Поттер. Тебе нечего терять, а мне? Я потеряю все. Все”. Он делает еще один шаг вперед. Гарри не может отступить назад - его спина прижата к металлу. Малфой подходит к нему, Гарри стоит на месте.

И затем он целует его, и Гарри бросает рубашку на пол, и тем же движением его руки хватают Малфоя за плечи; руки Малфоя на его бедрах, притягивая его ближе. Малфой пробивает себе дорогу в рот Гарри, его зубы на губах Гарри, он вылизывает его язык, и тот позволяет ему. Это как благословение, освобождение, подписанный контракт, запечатанная связь. Им не нужно больше ничего говорить. Жребий брошен. Они слишком глубоко в этом, чтобы остановиться. Гарри машет ручкой своей совести, когда Малфой вталкивает его в шкафчик, тиская его, как похотливый подросток.

Оно того стоит. Достаточно.

Малфой отталкивается, спотыкается. Он прижимает костяшки пальцев к губам и качает головой.

“Я не могу” - говорит Малфой. Он хватает свою одежду из шкафчика и натягивает ее, повернувшись к Гарри спиной.

"Малфой..."

“Пожалуйста, не надо”. Голос Малфоя тихий. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Гарри. “Если ты хочешь, чтобы я покинул команду ...”

“Не будь идиотом”. Это последнее, чего хочет Гарри. Его сердце сильно бьется. Он знает, что это было бы лучше для них обоих, но мысль о том, что Малфой уйдет, заставляет его чувствовать себя больным. Он не хочет думать об этом и о том, что это значит.

Малфой молчит. Вздыхает. “Ты - соблазн”, говорит он через мгновение. “Я должен сбежать так быстро, как только смогу ...”

“Ты не сбежишь” - мягко говорит Гарри.

“Нет”. Малфой поднимает свой вещмешок. В его голосе звучит горечь, которую Гарри узнает. “Потому что я проклятый дурак”.

Гарри останавливает его, прежде чем он дойдет до двери. “Я буду контролировать себя” - говорит он.

Малфой одаривает его кривой полуулыбкой. “Проблема, Поттер, в том, что я не уверен, что хочу этого”.

Дверь закрывается за ним.

Гарри проводит руками по лицу.

“Христос, Поттер, ты шлюха” - говорит он себе под нос.

Он хочет верить, что он может уйти от этого, хочет думать, что он может держать Малфоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хочет делать правильные вещи, быть ответственным, а не портить жизнь себе и Малфою в придачу.

В глубине души он знает, что не может. И не будет.

Гарри хлопает дверью шкафчика. Металлический звон эхом звучит в тишине.

“Черт”. - говорит он, и опускается на скамейку.

Однажды он станет лучше. Просто не сегодня.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри пытается объединить команду и быть достойным руководителем, а Драко... что ж. Драко не помогает. Совсем.

1

Драко пробегает через Сент-Джеймс-Парк, кроссовки ритмично хлопают по мокрому асфальту в такт его же тяжелому дыханию. Холодный дождь насквозь промочил его капюшон и приклеил волосы к щекам. Это безумие с его стороны, он это знает, но ему не спалось, и было похоже, что лучше использовать свое время для пробежки на работу, чем сидеть за мокрым от дождя окном с очередной чашкой чая, пока его мысли снова вращаются вокруг Поттера.

По крайней мере, так он может немного отвлечься на жжение в бедрах и икрах. Драко поворачивает на Бердкейдж-Уолк; шпили аббатства возвышаются над остальными зданиями. Мутноглазые маггловские чиновники выходят из станций метро на скользкие улицы Вестминстера по пути к различным министерствам и ведомствам, море черных и серых зонтиков, со случайным вкраплением яркого цветочного или клетчатого или даже редким болельщиком “Арсенала” или “Челси”, который, очевидно, оставил свой хороший зонтик в пабе. Еще один поворот налево, и Драко бежит по широкому тротуару Уайтхолла, мимо Имперского Военного Музея и охраняемых ворот Даунинг, 10, где его маггловские коллеги с подозрением наблюдают за тем, как он пробегает мимо них, подталкивая себя так сильно, как только может; он дышит грубыми, рваными вздохами, которые ощущаются, как Диффиндо, прорезающее его легкие.

Он почти не думает о Поттере.

Ноги Драко несут его на узкую улицу за зданием Старого Военного Управления. Он замедляется и вскоре останавливается, разбрызгивая лужу вдоль тротуара. Он проходит несколько шагов и потягивается, прежде чем оглянуться. Никаких магглов в окрестностях не наблюдается, по крайней мере, пока что. Он касается палочки, заправленной за пояс, затем с резким треском аппарирует в Атриум Министерства. Его мокрые кроссовки оставляют следы на полированном деревянном полу, и его промокший вид обеспечивает немало удивленных взглядов работников министерства, суетящихся вокруг в аккуратно отглаженной одежде. Драко просто глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, его глаза закрываются на короткий момент. Он не знает, как переживет сегодняшний день, как, после вчерашнего, сможет встретиться с Поттером в следственной комнате. Он все еще чувствует возле себя тело Поттера, горячее, скользкое и твердое, выполняющее каждый приказ Драко, и сама лишь мысль об этом заставляет его дрожать от желания прямо здесь.

“Соберись, придурок” - бормочет Драко себе. Он смотрит на башни, поднимающиеся вокруг него, сверкающие колонны из камня, кирпича и стекла, ведущие к стеклянному куполу. Шестью этажами выше - офис Робардса, с тремя изящными сводчатыми окнами, с каменной кладкой, вьющейся вокруг них и витражным изображением первого логотипа ДМПП, сверкающим в центральном из них. Драко почти кажется, что он видит Поттера, стоящего в левом окне, но он моргает, и фигура исчезает. Цирцея, но он сходит с ума.

Он качает головой и направляется в ближайший туалет. Быстрый отлив, затем сушка и очищающее заклинание, и он выскальзывает из своего мокрого бегового костюма в рабочую одежду, выуженную из зачарованного вещмешка. Он не заморачивается с застегиванием своего аврорского плаща, но проводит руками по светлым волосам; не похоже, чтобы это помогло. Кажется, сегодня он все равно будет выглядеть, как крыса-утопленница.

Со вздохом Драко сдается и идет к лифтам. Он может с этим справиться. Сегодня утром он подумывал о том, чтобы сказаться больным, но он был совершенно уверен, что Пэнси заметит уловку и начнет задавать унизительные вопросы. Она слишком много знает о его встречах с Поттером в феврале. Спасибо Мерлину, что он не сказал ей, что действительно позволил Поттеру поиметь его; за это она могла бы оттаскать его за яйца. Как бы то ни было, она уже отвела его в сторону и подчеркнула, насколько проблематично было бы, если бы Поттер знал, что Драко наблюдал за тем, как тот дрочил в душевых Аврорского Тренировочного Центра три месяца назад. Драко лгал сквозь зубы, клянясь ей, что это никогда не повторится, что он не будет настолько глуп, чтобы поставить на кон все их карьеры.

Ему ненавистен тот факт, что она поверила ему. Он никогда не лгал ей о чем-то подобном.

Двери лифта открываются с мягким свистом и женским голосом, произносящим: “Уровень Два, Департамент Магического Правопорядка”. Половина толпы выходит с ним; несколько авроров с бумажными стаканчиками чая из столовой в руках и несколько ассистентов, руки которых заполнены папками с торчащими из них бумажками. Большинство из них, к облегчению Драко, игнорируют его. Лучше так, чем чтобы к нему придирались, как в первые несколько лет здесь.

Он направляется в штаб Авроров, приветствуя Шаха возле КПЗ, прежде чем выйти в коридор в сторону следственной комнаты. Он почти доходит до нее, но тут из-за угла выходит Алтея, в окружении Дэвиса и друга Шаха Макси.

“Малфой” - говорит Алтея, но не уходит с дороги.

Драко вздыхает. “Цирцея, мы действительно собираемся это делать?” Это не то, что ему нужно сейчас, когда он уже и так напряжен. Он знает, что Алтея ненавидит его. Она это четко объяснила, а Драко также прекрасно понимает, что информация о том, что он отобран в команду Поттера, просочилась наружу за последние два дня. Алтея в ярости из-за этого, он уверен. Сначала ей захочется на его место, а затем его яйца на серебряном блюдечке.

“Думаешь, ты особенный, да?” Ноздри Алтеи раздуваются. “Что именно тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы заставить Поттера заметить тебя, Малфой? Нагнуться?” Она оскаливается. “Открыть свой маленький ротик?”

На мгновение сердце Драко замирает, и он боится, что кто-то его разоблачил. От шока он не может дышать. Хотя, пристально взглянув на Алтею, он убеждается, что она всего лишь тычет пальцем в небо. Потому что, конечно, Поттер хочет его в свою команду, только если Драко даст, не так ли? В эти дни Малфой не может предложить ничего лучшего, чем быть шлюхой, и неважно, насколько тяжело он работал, чтобы проявить себя и доказать обратное. Тем не менее, в глубине души, Драко не так уж уверен, что Алтея совершенно неправа, и эта мысль больно жалит его.

“Валите отсюда, а?” Драко пытается обойти группу, но Макси блокирует его. Драко смотрит на его массу и его мускулистые скрещенные руки. Блядь. Он не хочет ввязываться в драку. Вне зависимости от того, как это будет, он будет один против троих, и, естественно, Профессиональные Стандарты будут на их стороне. Кто поверит слову бывшего Пожирателя Смерти против трех выдающихся авроров с благодарностями? Даже если он сейчас аврор особого подразделения. 

В конце концов, Драко никогда и ни за что не благодарили.

“Мы наблюдаем за тобой” - говорит Дэвис, подступая к Драко. Драко отшатывается; его спина врезается в стену коридора. Дэвис пахнет дешевым аптечным одеколоном, а его грязная светлая борода нуждается в бритве. “Ты что-то задумал, мы это знаем”.

Драко сдерживает сумашедший смех, который грозит прорваться наружу. Гребаный Мерлин, ощущение, что он снова вернулся в Хогварц, пытаясь отвязаться от Поттера и его друзей, которые следуют за ним. “Я нет” - говорит он. “Ради бога, вы думаете, я идиот?” Очевидно, так и есть, и это больше всего обижает Драко. Он уходит от вони Дэвиса, не потрудившись скрыть свое презрение. “Убирайтесь с дороги, все вы”.

Палочка Алтеи взлетает, кончик прижимается к горлу Драко. “Я тебе не доверяю, Малфой” - говорит она, затем ее взгляд дергается влево, и ее внимание сосредотачивается на чем-то позади Драко. Ее палочка опускается.

"Проблемы?” - говорит Поттер из-за плеча Драко, и Драко хочется психануть здесь и сейчас. Дерьмо. Блядь. Мудак. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, так это Поттер, спасающий его. Он должен справиться с ситуацией без Поттера; вмешательство начальства только усилит враждебность. Кроме того, это адская комбинация: Поттер полностью в святом режиме, вызывающий в воображении одновременно все Драковские страдания и раздвоение чувств и влечение к заднице, и Алтея, которая, как обычно, упрямо решила быть показательной сукой этим утром. Хуже уже некуда, и, реально, он уже может сказать, что сегодня он напьется огневиски.

Драко вздыхает и поворачивается, и Поттер стоит там, чашка чая в руке, Берти рядом с ним, одна кустистая бровь поднята.

“Никаких проблем“ - говорит Драко и разглаживает плащ. “У нас с Алтеей была дискуссия, не так ли?”

Но теперь Алтея смотрит на Поттера, между бровями появляется глубокая морщина. Черты ее лица острые, почти крысиные в некотором смысле, хотя Драко поколебался бы, прежде чем сравнить ее с грызуном. В конце концов, он любит большинство животных больше, чем ее. “Говорят, ты работаешь со слизеринцами” - говорит Алтея, выплевывая название факультета.

Поттер пожимает плечами. “И что?”

Это ошарашивает Алтею, но только на мгновение. “Как ты можешь им доверять” - говорит она. “Они ударят тебя в спину...”

“Как и любой другой, если ему позволить”. Поттер делает глоток чая. “Я знал не одного гриффиндорца, который бы сделал то же самое”.

Алтея хмурится. “Это неправда”. Она выдерживает идеальную паузу, прежде чем добавить “сэр” с правильным количеством презрения и вежливости. Драко впечатлен, реально. Одна из вещей, которые ему нравятся в равенкловцах - хорошо рассчитанная насмешка.

Рот Поттера дергается; Драко удивился, что тот уловил тонкую издевку. Он всегда считал Поттера слишком толстокожим для этого. Ему придется быть осторожным, чтобы не недооценивать Поттеровскую проницательность. “Полагаю, нам придется согласиться на несогласие. Что бы Вы сказали, Обри?”

Берти откашлялся. “Я полагаю”. Он бросает на Алтею острый взгляд. “Возможно, некоторые из нас слишком молоды, чтобы понять, какой вклад делают некоторые отряды”.

Лицо Алтеи вспыхивает. “Малфой - Пожиратель Смерти...”

“Не доказано” - говорит Поттер. Он не смотрит на Драко.

“У него есть Метка!” Голос Алтеи становится громче; Драко вздрагивает от крика. Ассистент, пересекающий коридор рядом с ними, почти роняет стопку бумаг. Он бросает на них любопытный взгляд, прежде чем продолжить путь. Весь отдел узнает о произошедшем к тому моменту, когда в одиннадцать часов Маргарет пройдет с чайной тележкой, а она самая худшая сплетница из всех, даже при том, что она немного любит Драко - только потому, что она немного увлечена Блейзом, он знает, но все же. Он примет любую поддержку, которую может получить.

Поттер не вздрагивает. “Я видел только шрам. Вы, Обри?”

Берти почесывает челюсть и хмурится. “Большой шрам”.

Драко чувствует, что его щеки теплеют. Поттер все еще не смотрит на него; Драко благодарен. Он не думает, что может справиться с этим. Он не осознавал, что Поттер видел его предплечье, хотя он полагает, что это было глупое предположение. Поттер был внутри него, ради Цирцеи, и поверх него всего. Дело не в том, что он открыто прячет шрам - несмотря на все его усилия и к его большому огорчению, к этому моменту это было замечено или об этом шепталось примерно половиной личного состава - но это личное, в том плане, что заставляет его стараться, чтобы глаза Поттера этого не видели.

Алтея выглядит так, как будто она могла бы плеваться огнем быстрее Норвежского Горбатого Дракона. “Я не знаю, какого черта ты делаешь, _сэр_ ” - говорит она Поттеру - “но если ты думаешь, что это не взорвется тебе в ...”

“Стоять, Уиттакер” - говорит Поттер, его голос становится резким, и теперь Драко видит в нем старшего офицера, высокого и властного, мантия Аврора-Инспектора лежит на его широких плечах. Черт, но он считает Поттера привлекательным в таком виде, и он действительно ненавидит себя за это. Кроме того, Поттер должен знать лучше, и Драко задается вопросом, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он был в команде. В конце концов, его вмешательство выйдет Драко боком в первую же стычку, когда высокие ранги не будут присутствовать.

Тем не менее, если он честен, он моментально опустится на колени для такого Поттера, несмотря на разницу в рангах и унижение, которое придется перенести. Жаркое ощущение трепещет в его животе. У позора есть эротическая сторона.

Алтея замирает, ощетинившись, и Драко почти думает, что она снова нападет, но прикосновение пальцев Макси к ее предплечью заставляет ее отступить, освобождая коридор. “Сэр” - повторяет она, снова насыщая это слово всем отвращением, которым может, не переходя границы дозволенного. Дэвис выглядит немного встревоженным. Он искоса смотрит на Поттера, который игнорирует их обоих. Тем не менее Драко замечает напряженно сжатый рот Поттера, выражение, знакомое ему со школьных дней. У него есть дикое желание спровоцировать Поттера, заставить его потерять контроль, так же, как когда они были детьми.  
“Работать” - говорит Берти, и Дэвис и Макси кивают, почти уволакивая Алтею. Берти поворачивается к Поттеру и Драко. “Христос, эта женщина”.

Поттер качает головой. “Я не могу винить ее” - говорит он через мгновение. “Она видела, как ее мать замучили до смерти, когда ей было шестнадцать. Знаете, она попросила вчера вступить в команду. Слышала, что мы охотимся за Долоховым”.

“Ты отверг ее” - говорит Драко. Он чувствует странный приступ симпатии к Алтее, что бесконечно раздражает его. Он не собирается иметь врагов - это образ мышления, которого ему лучше избегать - но она попадает в этот разряд, несмотря на его лучшие намерения.

“Это было бы плохо для нее”. Поттер все еще смотрит вниз по коридору, на поворот, за которым только что исчезла Алтея. “Это слишком близко к ее сердцу, ее просто убьют”.

Драко наблюдает за ним, осознавая присутствие Берти рядом с Поттером. “Я жил с Долоховым ...”

“Ты не позволишь убить себя” - говорит Поттер, его голос снова резкий. Теперь он смотрит на Драко, его глаза прищуренные и яркие за его очками. “Не так ли?”

“Нет”. Драко не особенно верит сам себе, но Поттер должен это слышать, думает он. И есть часть его, которая думает, что, может быть, Поттер не будет особенно переживать, если Драко погибнет при исполнении служебного долга. Это будет подходящий конец, не так ли? Пожиратели Смерти убивают друг друга и прочая трагично-моралистическая чепуха. Он хмурится. “Я неплохо присматриваю за своей шкурой” - огрызается он. “Разве нет?”

Поттер кивает. “Тогда тащи свою задницу в следственную комнату. У нас есть работа”.

Раздраженный, Драко кивает Берти, который, кажется, пытается не улыбаться. Затем он круто разворачивается и врывается в комнату, хлопнув дверью позади себя. Блейз и Пэнси уже там, перед белой доской, на которой написана ключевая информация. Они смотрят вверх.

“Все в порядке, старик?” Блейз облокачивается на один из столов, скрестив руки на груди.

Драко успокаивает себя, сознавая, что Поттер входит в комнату позади него. “Блестяще” - говорит он, пытаясь не казаться резким. Ни Блейз, ни Пэнси не выглядят убежденными. Глаза Пэнси скользят в сторону Поттера, и складка между ее бровями углубляется. Если Драко не будет осторожен, то скоро она узнает правду, и тогда ему действительно крышка.

Поттер проходит мимо Драко, так близко, что Драко слышит свежий аромат мыла, который тот использовал этим утром. Он хочет чувствовать этот аромат еще и еще. Он смотрит в сторону, когда Поттер останавливается перед доской, изучая ее.

“Итак” - произносит Поттер через мгновение. “Мы знаем, что две недели назад в Суонси произошло убийство. Нам сообщили об этом в прошлый вторник, так что это в нашей системе уже восемь дней”.

“Медленный старт”. Блейз жует сахарное перо. Он держит их в карманах для моментов, когда он размышляет; это одна из его странных причуд, которую он сохранил со времен Хогварца. Обычно Драко считает это забавным. Сегодня это просто раздражает его.

Поттер проводит рукой по волосам. “Да. Но, честно говоря, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить вышестоящее начальство, что мы, возможно, ищем Долохова”.

“Я до сих пор не уверен в этом” - говорит Драко через мгновение. Ему удается немного успокоиться. Достаточно, чтобы вспомнить, что он Аврор. Практичный. Осторожный. Не настолько глупый, чтобы заложить своего начальника, если это от него зависит. Определенно не настолько глупый, чтобы спать с ним; по крайней мере, притворяться, что это так. “Магические подписи могут быть подделаны”.

“Правда”. Поттер скидывает с плечей аврорский плащ. Его белая рубашка измята на спине, он носит темно-синие подтяжки, которые прикреплены к его серым шерстяным брюкам с серебряными застежками и служат только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть движение его мышц под белым хлопком. “Вчера вечером Гавайн подписал нам разрешение на просмотр известных магических подписей в нашей базе данных, которые могут быть похожи на ту, что была записана при убийстве. Долоховская подпись совпадает идеально, но есть и другие, которые очень похожи”. Он берет кипу папок и передает их Драко. Быстрый контакт их рук теплый. “Отсортируй отчеты и вытащи те, которые говорят о ближайших совпадениях, затем проверь местонахождения”.

Драко кивает. Это что-то, что заставит его покинуть следственную комнату на какое-то время. Он благодарен за это. Он не знает, сколько еще внимания он сможет выдержать сегодня.

Поттер поворачивается к Блейзу. “Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал маггловские отчеты. В какой-то момент, я подозреваю, нам нужно будет провести собеседование с свидетелем, и я собираюсь дать это задание тебе”.

“Спасибо, я полагаю”. Блейз вынимает сахарное перо изо рта. На его нижней губе заметно слабое красное пятно.

“Ты хорошо ладишь с людьми” - говорит Поттер. “Я прочитал твое досье. Из всех нас, я думаю, ты с наибольшей вероятностью выудишь из нее какую-то информацию...”. Он ловит себя. “Разумеется, в пределах протокола. Какими бы свободами мы не обладали, я бы предпочел использовать их, когда это необходимо”.

Блейз морщит нос. “Жаль”. Он указывает своим сахарным пером на изображение свидетеля на доске, маленькую, курчавую блондинку. “Она неплохая на вид”. Драко знает, что он много говорит и мало делает. Блейз никогда не любил романы на одну ночь. Ему нравится преследование и соблазнение. Он больше похож на свою мать, чем он признает.

“Держи свои брюки на себе” - говорит Пэнси со своего кресла. Когда Поттер оглядывается на белую доску, она подмигивает Блейзу. Сегодня у нее распущенные волосы, и Драко думает, что он может увидеть засос на ее горле, наполовину скрытый высоким воротником ее пурпурной блузки. Он задумывается, является ли это следом парня из клуба с прошлого уик-энда, и это заставляет его щеки нагреваться, вспоминая в точности, что еще случилось той ночью. У него нет засосов - он внимательно свел все, но это не значит, что он не был отмечен. Пэнси елозит на своем месте, поворачиваясь к Поттеру. “Скажи, что ты хочешь меня в лаборатории”.

“Я хочу” - говорит Поттер, и Пэнси радуется. Поттер тепло улыбается ей; вспышка ревности пронзает Драко, и он отводит взгляд. Поттер, черт побери, его, а не ее, несмотря на то, что Драко ненавидит это чувство собственности, обладания. В конце концов, у него нет на это права. Он дышит через нос, успокаивая себя. Поттер сбивает его с толку, бесит его, морочит ему голову. Он не знает, как он будет работать с Поттером. Это ужасная идея. Несчастная, действительно, и единственный человек, который будет похоронен под обломками предопределенного взрыва - это он. Драко трет рукой лицо и вздыхает.

“Все в порядке, Малфой?” - спрашивает Поттер, и Драко опускает руку. Пэнси снова смотрит на него, ее взгляд острый и расчетливый.

Он прочищает горло. “Нормально”. Блейз пихает локтем локоть Драко и слегка улыбается. Драко пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Судя по изогнутой брови Блейза, он терпит неудачу.

Поттер колеблется, словно хочет что-то сказать, затем пожимает плечами и снова обращается к Пэнси. “Это все еще просто теория, что Долохов жив” - говорит он. “Я хочу, чтобы ты проверила его останки и подтвердила, так или иначе, кому они принадлежат”. Он проверяет свои часы. “Они должны прибыть в течение часа, как мне обещали”.  
“У тебя уже есть ордер на эксгумацию?” Пэнси выглядит впечатленной. Драко тоже; чтобы коснуться человеческих останков, требуется разрешение Высшего Совета Визенгамота. Даже для Поттера это большой авторитет.

Еще один плюс в “считать Поттера привлекательным” колонке, черт побери.

Поттер улыбается. “Потянул за несколько ниточек. Какова ваша рабочая теория на тему, как Долохов мог бы это сделать?”

“Я думаю, что Неописуемые, возможно, что-то обнаружили”. Пэнси постукивает по фиолетовой папке бледно-розовым ногтем. “В их докладе есть предположение о возможности заклинания трансфигурации. Возможно, но вряд ли. Я начну с этого предположения и посмотрю, что смогу найти”.

“Ладно”. Поттер хлопает в ладоши. “Вперед, и если вам нужно избежать бюрократической волокиты, звоните мне на мой мобильный”.

Если бы Драко не был так впечатлен, он бы закатил глаза в ответ на самодовольную уверенность Поттера. Они все встают, и Драко уже почти у двери, за Блейзом, когда Поттер говорит: “Малфой, на одно слово, пожалуйста”.

Чушь.

“Постарайся не быть полным мудаком” - тихо говорит Блейз Драко, посмотрев на него внимательным взглядом, а затем он уходит, уволакивая Пэнси вдоль по коридору. Драко не винит его. Его товарищи-слизеринцы знают глубину его темперамента и способность к самоуничтожению. Он распямляет плечи, затем поворачивается назад, его рука все еще на дверной ручке.

“Что?”

Поттер потирает затылок. Он выглядит восхитительно в своей застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке и подтяжках, с синим галстуком на шее, с рабочим удостоверением, прикрепленным к поясу его брюк. “Я просто подумал, что мы должны ...” Он прерывается. “Вчера”.

Конечно, Поттер не может этого просто оставить, не так ли? Чертовы гриффиндорцы и их потребность все обсудить. Драко думает, что иногда это даже хуже, чем быть с женщиной. Даже Пэнси не хочет настолько зацикливаться на неудобных темах. Она скорее взмахнет палочкой и проклянет тебя, а потом напьется.

“Нечего говорить”. Драко закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней. “Это была ошибка, и мы оба это знаем. Не так ли?”

Поттер колеблется, затем он пожимает плечами. “Как скажешь”

“Я так говорю”. Драко чувствует биение пульса в горле. “Мы в порядке? Сэр?” Он немного запаздывает с добавлением титула.

Поттер не выглядит счастливым. “Конечно”. Он приближается к Драко. “В конце концов, мы будем работать вместе. Не хотелось бы, чтобы что-то было некомфортно”.

Драко напрягается, когда Поттер останавливается напротив него. “Нет, не хотелось бы”. Рот Поттера выглядит таким мягким и соблазнительным, требующим гораздо большего, чем Драко может дать ему сейчас. Он медленно выдыхает. “Даже при том, что ты задница”.

Поттер просто смотрит на него.

В комнате тихо, за исключением скрипа и хрипов старого радиатора в углу. Все тело Драко напряжено и горячо, и ему не нужно ничего большего, чем Поттер, протягивающий руку и прикасающийся к нему, прижимающий ладонь к набухшей промежности Драко, ощущающий, как твердеет член под кончиками его пальцев. Дающий ему разрядку и заставляющий его умолять о большем.

“Блядь” - говорит Драко и отворачивается, готовясь открыть дверь. “Я не могу ...”

“Если Алтея еще будет наезжать, скажи мне” - говорит Поттер низким голосом.

Драко оглядывается на него. Руки Поттера скрещены на груди, еще больше сминая рубашку. Его волосы падают вперед, до края очков, и он выглядит мрачным. Даже суровым. “Да” - говорит Драко, и они оба знают, что он никогда этого не сделает.

Поттер вздыхает. “Малфой...”

“Слушай, шеф” - говорит Драко, и он ненавидит себя за использование фамильярного аврорского сленга, за создание этой связи между собой и Поттером. “Мне есть, чем заняться. Поэтому, если ты не возражаешь ...” Он не ждет ответа Поттера или его разрешения, прежде чем выйти в коридор, с папками под мышкой.

Драко шагает по коридору, его руки дрожат, даже не оглядываясь назад, когда дверь открывается позади него.

Это будет невыносимо, думает он. Возможно, Алтея права. Поттер хочет его только потому, что он хороший маленький сосунок, не так ли? Он хорошо выглядит стоящим на коленях. Пальцы Драко сжимаются вокруг папок. Дело не в том, что Драко хорош в своей профессии.

Ублюдок.

Он поворачивает за угол, мельком взглянув на Поттера в коридоре позади него.

Черт возьми. Он докажет, что тот неправ.

В конце концов, он чертовски хороший аврор.

2  
“Эй, ты опаздываешь, странник” - говорит Рон из кухонного дверного проема, когда Гарри вваливается в уютную квартиру в Ислингтоне, в которую Гермиона и Рон переехали только полгода назад. Они заплатили энную сумму, чтобы переделать камин и подключить его к Каминной сети; два поколения маггловских жильцов запечатали камин за гипсокартоном и жуткими розовыми обоями, которые Гермиона содрала в первый же день, как у них появились ключи. Сейчас Рон неплохо зарабатывает. У него хорошие способности для бизнеса, и в сочетании с творческой натурой Джорджа, магазин "Волшебные трюки Уизли" уже рассматривает возможность расширения в сторону французского и немецкого рынков. Это, наряду с должностью Гермионы в рядах Неописуемых – а она быстро растет в рангах Департамента Тайн - дало им возможность жить комфортной послевоенной домашней жизнью. “Гермиона сказала, что ты будешь здесь в половине шестого”.

Гарри отряхивает свои брюки от сажи. Это первый раз, что он у них в гостях с тех пор, как вернулся из Нью-Йорка неделю назад. Гермиона нашла его в столовой за обедом и настояла на том, чтобы он пришел на ужин. “Сожалею. Был завален работой”. Даже если это не вся правда, это и не ложь тоже. Не совсем. Конечно, он провел половину дня, проведывая Малфоя раз в час или около того, но это его обязанность, как руководителя команды, убедиться, что его авроры делают то, что им говорят. И если тот факт, что за ним наблюдали из-за двери, немного раздражал Малфоя, то это был плюс для Гарри. Смущенный и раздраженный Малфой для него сейчас, как валерьянка для кота. Он ругает себя за то, что думает, что он жалеет, что не может остаться, чтобы позлить его еще.

Во всяком случае, в основном он хотел, чтобы Алтея и ее компания держались подальше. Последнее, что ему нужно — это разборки. Он уже разговаривал с Гавайном и попросил его лично убедиться, что Алтее будет предоставлено одно из лучших дел, чтобы сделать ее не только занятой, но и чувствующей благосклонность начальства. Это был дипломатический трюк, которому его научил Джейк: сглаживать взъерошенные перья, заставляя людей чувствовать себя нужными, уважаемыми. Обычно этот метод работает блестяще, но Гарри подозревает, что на Малфоя это будет иметь противоположный эффект. Христос, но этот придурок лезет из кожи вон, только чтобы быть колючим ублюдком. Гарри все еще не совсем уверен, что он поступает правильно, оставляя Малфоя в своей команде. Паркинсон и Забини более покладисты. Конечно, у каждого на плечах есть свой груз, но ничего такого, с чем Гарри не может справиться. Оба хотят доказать свою ценность, и он может использовать это в своих интересах.

Малфой, с другой стороны - загадка, ящик Пандоры, полный противоречий, неоднозначности и гнева, и Гарри находит эту комбинацию опасно привлекательной. И чем бы ни было то, что есть между ним и Малфоем - враждебность, притяжение, пьянящее сочетание похоти и отвращения - Гарри знает, что это личное, что в своем презрении Малфой хранит особое место только для него. Возможно, именно поэтому Гарри просто не может не провоцировать его.

“Пиво?” - спрашивает Рон, возвращаясь на кухню.

“Это было бы здорово, спасибо”. Гарри скидывает сапоги и падает на длинный и мягкий пушистый бежевый диван, на который Рон уговорил Гермиону, увидев его в окне магазина в Челси. Мягкое малиновое кашемировое одеяло накинуто на один подлокотник; Гарри натягивает его на колени и протягивает ноги к огню. Час назад снова начался дождь, и мокрый холод победил свежий майский воздух. Снаружи, на ветру, ветви деревьев касаются двух высоких узких окон, обрамленных белыми деревянными книжными полками, которые тянутся к потолку, уже набитые всеми заветными книгами Гермионы.

Рон наклоняется над спинкой дивана и протягивает Гарри открытую бутылку. “Это должно снять напряжение”.

Гарри отхлебывает пива, позволяя ему перекатываться на языке. “Черт” - говорит он через мгновение. “Я соскучился по хорошему пиву. В Нью-Йорке все подают слишком холодным”. Он прислоняется к подлототнику и смотрит на Рона. “Как дела здесь?”

“Неплохо. В магазине все нормально”. Рон устраивается в кресле рядом с Гарри. Его ноги голые под изношенными джинсами, и он закутался в старый джемпер гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу. Его рыжие волосы коротко подстрижены, и борода аккуратно обрезана. Она ему идет, думает Гарри, даже если Гермиона вначале жаловалась. Рон делает глоток из своей бутылки. “Гермиона занята c Неописуемыми, но ты знаешь об этом лучше меня, я уверен. Она только что вернулась домой, переодевается”. Он позволяет своей бутылке болтаться на кончиках пальцев. “Мы снова говорим о детях. Может быть”.

“В самом деле?” Гарри доволен. Прошло уже три года с момента их свадьбы, и он готов к еще одному крестнику, и это напоминает ему, что в этот уикенд его ждет воскресный обед с Тедди и Андромедой, если дела не задержат его в офисе. “Это замечательно, приятель”.

Рон краснеет и дарит ему полуулыбку, прежде чем снова поднять бутылку к губам. “Ну, да, посмотрим. Мама только-только отстала от нас, так что ...”

Гарри знает, что он имеет в виду. Прошло много лет, прежде чем Молли перестала пытаться усадить Джинни рядом с ним на каждом семейном ужине. Сейчас Джинни встречается с Невиллом, и Молли любит его, поэтому теперь она только бросает иногда на Гарри задумчивый взгляд через стол.

“Гарольд!” Гарри смеется над знакомым прозвищем, когда Гермиона вылетает из заднего коридора, одетая в тренинги и футболку “Барселоны”, которую он подарил ей год назад, когда они с Джейком были в Испании на мини-отдыхе. Он не помнит точно, когда она начала называть его так - никто не помнит - но за прошедшие годы это прижилось, и это заставляет Гарри чувствовать себя теплым и любимым. “Боже, я так рада, что ты дома”. Она обвивает его руками сзади и целует в щеку. Она пахнет духами с ароматом розы и жасмина, которые Рон покупает у парфюмера рядом с бульваром Сен-Жермен каждый раз, когда они едут в Париж. “Я ненавижу, когда ты уезжаешь так надолго”.

Она плюхается на другую сторону дивана; Рон смотрит на нее снисходительно, когда она пододвигает босые ноги к бедру Гарри. Гарри тянет их к себе на колени и растирает ее пальцы. У нее есть склонность носить слишком высокие каблуки, которые давят на ее ноги. “Я не могу терпеть Нью-Йорк так долго” - говорит он.

Гермиона сгибает ноги под его пальцами и вздыхает. “Даже с Джейком?” Она лукаво улыбается.

“Даже тогда”. Гарри не хочет говорить ей, что он сбежал обратно в Лондон, максимально коротко попрощавшись со своим бывшим бойфрендом, и что он уклоняется от его звонков чаще, чем отвечает на них. И особенно он не хочет объяснять, почему.

Теперь она хмурится, видимо, чувствуя что-то в изменении его интонации. “Что-то не так?” Гермиона всегда была способна угадать его настроение, даже когда Гарри предпочел бы держать свои мысли в секрете.

Он пожимает плечами. “Это не работает” - говорит он через мгновение. Правда, как правило, самое безопасное место для начала, даже если он не уверен, в чем она заключается.

“Вы были вместе полтора года” - говорит Рон, положив на пол свою бутылку пива. Он игнорирует хмурый взгляд своей жены. “Я думал, что это серьезно”. Он выглядит немного разочарованным, почти, как его мама, и Гарри снова чувствует себя виноватым. Рон счастлив с Гермионой; он не хотел бы ничего большего, чем чтобы Гарри нашел кого-то постоянного - мужчину, женщину, Рон дал понять, что ему все равно, пока Гарри счастлив и приходит в гости. Каждый раз, когда Гарри расходится с кем-то, он уверен, что он снова разочаровывает Рона.

Гермиона щелкает пальцами, и подставка летит с каминной полки к темному деревянному полу, подталкивая себя под бутылку Рона. Стать Неописуемой помогло ее магии; она использовала заклинания без палочки лучше, чем Гарри. “Разве это не было целью поездки в Нью-Йорк? Посмотреть, как вы уживаетесь вместе?”

“Я полагаю”. Гарри трет костяшкой пальца свод ее стопы, и ее пальцы поджимаются. Он не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы рассказать своим лучшим друзьям, что он не мог перестать думать о серых глазах и длинном бледном теле каждый раз, когда был в постели со своим парнем, и это, казалось, было предупреждающим знаком. В конце концов, это не было виной Джейка. Гарри был засранцем в этих отношениях, и он готов признаться в этом, по крайней мере, самому себе. Джейк Дюрант - самый лучший парень, с которым Гарри когда-либо встречался: умный, смешной, искренне добрый. Он нравился всем друзьям Гарри, и это их удивляло, так как обычный тип Гарри был, похоже, немного… дерьмовым. Гарри встретил Джейка в Люксембурге, когда они оба тренировались с Европейским Авроратом. Дерзкий американец не имел понятия о том, кто такой Гарри, и Гарри понравилась эта анонимность. Так же не повредило то, что у Джейка были яркие голубые глаза, которые щурились, когда он улыбался, и идеально накачанное, мускулистое тело, в котором Гарри мог потерять себя каждую проведенную вместе ночь. Они то сходились, то расставались, их пути пересекались то в Люксембурге, то в Брюсселе, они оба были открыты для встреч с другими людьми. Тем не менее, казалось правильным дать отношениям надлежащий ход, когда Джейка перевели в Нью-Йорк. Гарри подал Гавайну просьбу консультироваться с янки, и был счастлив, по крайней мере, в течение первого месяца.

И тогда мысли о Малфое и той последней интрижке - том безумном, чувственном сексе в душе, которому Гарри отдался, потому что он был уверен, что это его единственный шанс реализовать школьную фантазию - нашли путь в его сознание, заставая его врасплох в худшие моменты. Они с Джейком начали ругаться, и Гарри прекрасно знает, что он был зачинщиком большинства из этих скандалов, как иногда с ним бывает, когда он не знает, что еще делать, когда ему некомфортны собственные чувства и он не уверен в правильности принятых решений.

Гермиона взволнованно смотрит на него, и он качает головой. “Может быть, нам просто лучше, когда между нами есть некоторое пространство”.

Рон фыркает и снова тянется за пивом. “Да уж, приятель; это полезно для здоровья”.

“По крайней мере, я вернулся, да? Не переехал в Нью-Йорк навсегда”. Гарри передает Гермионе свое пиво и начинает более целенаправленно тереть ее ноги. Частично это попытка ее отвлечь, а частично - извиниться. В конце концов, ей очень нравится Джейк, и он не хочет ее разочаровывать. “И Гавайн заставляет нас смотреть тот файл на Долохова, который ты отправила”. Несмотря на то, что Гермиона нахмурилась, Гарри не удосуживается хранить секреты от Рона, независимо от того, является ли файл конфиденциальным. Он не связан правилами Неописуемых, и, кроме того, Рону обычно наплевать. Начиная с Хогварца, их всегда было трое, и Гарри не нравится сейчас хранить секреты. Он чувствует себя чуть-чуть виноватым; по крайней мере, не те секреты, которые не обязан.

“Нас?”- спрашивает Рон, выделяя единственную часть заявления, которая его интересует. Гермиона отпивает пива из бутылки, затем призывает еще одну подставку с каминной полки и ставит ее на пол рядом с собой.

“У меня новая команда” - говорит Гарри. Огонь искрит и прыгает по комнате, свечи на каминной полке начинают мерцать, свет из окна становится слабее и снаружи собирается дождь. Гарри сгибает пальцы Гермионы большим пальцем, и она издает счастливое хмыканье. “Мы с Гавайном думали об этом некоторое время. Использовать cлизеринцев Аврората, чтобы выследить Темных магов”.

Гермиона потягивается и закидывает руки за голову, ее волосы ложатся на них густой массой кудрей. “Неплохая идея в теории. У них могут быть источники за пределами официальных каналов”.

“Да” - говорит Гарри, расслабляясь от ее согласия. Он думал, что у нее будут аргументы против. Он гордится своей командой, даже на ранней стадии. Он думает, что они будут неплохо соответствовать друг другу, когда справятся с некоторыми из своих проблем. “Так это я, Паркинсон, Забини и Малфой ...”

“Это кто???” - Гермиона садится, убирая ноги с колен Гарри. “Гарри, ты не серьезно!”

Даже Рон выглядит немного ошеломленным. “Да, приятель. Эта компашка ... ну, Забини не так ужасен, я считаю, но два других ...” Он качает головой. “Я бы не стал доверять никому из них”.

“И тебе тоже не стоит” - говорит Гермиона, ее щеки краснеют. Она старается не встречаться взглядом с Гарри. “Я не понимаю, как ты мог бы работать с Малфоем, из всех людей. Я не могу поверить, что ему вообще позволили работать в Аврорате, если быть честной. Он известен как Пожиратель Смерти. Его досье в Министерстве…”

“В основном, про то, когда ему было семнадцать лет, да? Не совсем недавно”. Гарри наклоняется вперед, и Гермиона раздражается. Однако она не отрицает этого. “Я его видел. И теперь он не такой уж плохой. По-прежнему немного сволочной, но это не то, что он избивает магглов на улице. И ты только что сказала, что это хорошая идея ...”

“Я сказала, что это не плохо _в теории_ ”. Гермиона убирает волосы с лица. Ее рука чуть дрожит. “Ты забыл, что делали Малфой и Паркинсон во время войны? По отношению к тебе? Ко мне и Рону?” Ее голос становится громче. “Ради бога, Гарри. Паркинсон лично пыталась передать тебя Темному Лорду ...”

Гарри не может спорить с этим. “Кажется, сейчас она немного другая” - тихо говорит он. По большей части Паркинсон не высовывается. Сидит в лаборатории и держится подальше от людей. Они все так делают, и это поражает Гарри. Он никогда бы не подумал, что увидит, как Малфой отказывается от борьбы так, как сегодня. Десять лет назад Малфой съел бы Алтею живьем и выплюнул ее с угрозами привлечь отца. Не то, что Малфой втянул когти. Гарри думает, что он просто стал более осторожен. Глубоко внутри него еще сохранилось немного порочности. Гарри может видеть это в презрительном блеске его взгляда. “Ты не можешь судить о них по тому, какими они были ...”

“И Малфой - даже не знаю, с чего начать?” Гермиона не обращает на него внимания. Она вскочила на ноги и ходит взад-вперед вдоль дивана, обняв себя руками. Рон бросает на Гарри обеспокоенный взгляд. “Он назвал меня грязнокровкой, его семья поддерживала Волдеморта в их доме, его тетя _пытала_ меня ...”

“Но он этого не делал” - говорит Гарри. Он чувствует себя ужасно, особенно когда Гермиона поворачивается к нему, ее глаза немного мокрые вокруг ресниц. Он знает, что это гнев и немного горя. Он знает, что ей все еще тяжело, все воспоминания о войне. Именно поэтому она стала Неописуемой, чтобы сделать все возможное, чтобы это не повторилось. Он кусает губы. “Малфой не пытал тебя сам, я имею в виду, он даже не выдал нас той ночью, хотя мог бы. Я знаю, что он узнал меня. Это не значит, что он тогда не был дерьмом, и что члены его семьи не были жестокими безумцами. Черт, иногда он по-прежнему мудак, даже сейчас, но я думаю, что он изменился. По крайней мере, немного. Его досье в Аврорате безупречно ...”

“А чего ты ожидал?” Голос Гермионы звучит скептически, горько. Она смаргивает влагу из уголков глаз. “Конечно, теперь он будет держать свой нос чистым; но это не значит, что он по-прежнему не думает об этих вещах. Чистота крови и вся эта чушь”. Ее рот изгибается в одну сторону. “Он был Пожирателем Смерти, который сделал Метку, Гарри. Никогда не забывай об этом”.

“Я не забываю, Гермиона. Но Снейп был таким же, и он умер за наше дело” - мягко говорит Гарри, надеясь успокоить ее. “Регулус Блэк ...”

“Они разные” - говорит Гермиона. “Малфой впустил Волдеморта и остальных в замок, Гарри. Он пытался убить Дамбльдора перед твоим лицом”.

“Но не смог”. Гарри трет ладонью лицо, подталкивая очки вверх, прежде чем они упадут обратно на нос. Он задается вопросом, подвержен ли он влиянию своего члена. Он хочет Малфоя, и потому оправдывает его. Он полагает, что это возможно, но все же. Есть что-то в том, как выглядит Малфой, когда в комнату входит другой аврор - то чувство страха, бравады и решимости проявить себя - то, что заставляет Гарри думать, что он прав относительно всей своей команды. Они не те подростки, которыми когда-то были. Никто из них. И они были вынуждены заплатить за ошибки людей намного старше их, независимо от того, кому принадлежала их лояльность в то время.

Кроме того, он видел шрам на предплечье Малфоя, сморщенную розовую кожу там, где когда-то была Метка. Должно быть, это было больно, когда он это сделал, когда Диффиндо врезался в его плоть, и Гарри не может представить себе, что кто-то захотел бы калечить себя таким образом, если не ненавидит то, что эта Метка означает. Не ненавидит то, что она говорит об их прошлом.

“Я не знаю” - говорит Гарри через мгновение. “Может быть, он не изменился, но в таком случае он хорошо это скрывает. И так половина наших коллег относятся к нему, как к дерьму...”

“Вот и хорошо” - яростно говорит Гермиона, потом прижимает руку ко рту. “Я не это имела в виду” - признается она, садясь на край дивана. “Я просто ...” Она замолкает, глядя в огонь, затем глубоко вздыхает.

Гарри понимает. Это сложно, даже спустя все эти годы. Они были такими молодыми и такими глупыми, когда началась война. Это оставило свои следы на каждом из них, и они еще их обнаруживают. Иногда его собственные реакции застают его врасплох. Его собственный гнев и скорбь все еще кипят под поверхностью, ожидая, пока его защита рухнет и они выплеснутся, снова оставив его разбитым и задыхающимся.

Он знает, что у его друзей тоже есть такие моменты. С ними очень трудно говорить об этом, но он может видеть это в случайных отрешенных взглядах на их лицах.

Рон отталкивается от кресла и приседает рядом с Гермионой. “Все в порядке, любимая” - шепчет он ей в волосы, его руки сжимаются вокруг ее рук. Он всегда был ее каменной стеной, да и стеной Гарри тоже, если честно. Рон может сражаться со всеми, но, в конце концов, он больше всего хочет, чтобы все согласились, чтобы успокоиться.

Чтобы быть в безопасности.

“Я ужасный человек” - бормочет Гермиона. Она прижимает лоб к Рону. “Я хочу думать лучшее о людях, но, Малфой ...” Ее плечи напрягаются, и она отступает, смотря на Гарри. “У меня все еще бывают кошмары, знаешь. Тот дом, то подземелье и Беллатриса Лестрандж, наклоняющаяся надо мной”. Она вздрагивает. “Я должна простить, но трудно забыть, чему Малфои позволили случиться. Все эти люди, умершие потому, что они хотели власти, все те, кто потерял семью, друзей ...” Ее пальцы сжались вокруг Рона. “Как Фреда”.

Лицо Рона мрачнеет, боль скривила губы. Вся семья Уизли все еще оплакивает Фреда каждый день. На воскресных обедах Молли оставляет для него свободный стул, с тарелкой и столовыми приборами, рядом с Джорджем и Анджелиной. Все знают, что там нельзя сидеть, даже внуки. “Она в чем-то права, приятель” - говорит Рон Гарри.

Гарри садится на диван, придвигаясь ближе к своим друзьям. Он колеблется. Гермиона протягивает руку, и он прижимается к ней. “Это непросто” - говорит он. “У всех нас есть плохие сны”. Он несколько ночей просыпался от собственного крика; пот пропитывает тело, пальцы летят на шрам. Он беспокоится, что тот снова начнет болеть, что он услышит мягкое шипение Волдеморта, призывающего его сделать то, что его ужасает, уступить той тьме, которая, как боится Гарри, все еще скрывается где-то глубоко внутри него.

Он задумывается, чувствует ли Малфой то же самое.

“Я их ненавижу” - бормочет он. “Сны. Как они заставляют меня чувствовать, когда я просыпаюсь”.

Пальцы Гермионы скользят по его волосам. “Я знаю” - говорит она мягким голосом.

“У них тоже могут быть такие” - говорит Гарри через долгое время. “У слизеринцев. Мы все были детьми”.

“Ну, они принимали дерьмовые решения” - говорит Рон с пола. Он поднимает руку и убирает волосы жены с ее щек. “Ты не обязана прощать им это, любимая”.

“Может быть”. Пальцы Гермионы по-прежнему на макушке Гарри. “ _Ты_ уверен, что ты делаешь хороший выбор, Гарри Джеймс?” Она постукивает пальцем по его щеке. “Мне это кажется ужасным”.

Гарри улыбается ей. “Ты, вероятно, права”. Как обычно. Тем не менее, мысль о роспуске его банды неудачников беспокоит его. Он смотрит на нее. “Но я действительно хочу им доверять”, - говорит он через мгновение. “Я хочу верить, что люди могут измениться, потому что, если они не могут, то за что мы боролись? Что мы все еще пытаемся сделать? Мы хотим реформировать магическое общество, не так ли?” Гермиона кивает, и Гарри садится. “Тогда, если мы не можем дать моей команде возможность проявить себя, показать, что они не глупые подростки, которыми они когда-то были, разве есть надежда на то, что мы достигнем хоть какого-то прогресса со всеми остальными?” Он не знает, почему он столь настойчив в этом, но это так; так же, как и тогда, когда Гавайн в первый раз заговорил с ним об этом. “Если не мы, Гермиона, то кто? Я смотрю, как остальные авроры относятся к ним, и я не хочу быть таким же. Я знаю, что ты тоже не хочешь”.

“Нет”. Гермиона касается его щеки. Она вздыхает и слегка улыбается. “Ты - чертов идеалист, Гарольд”. Он расслабляется, услышав прозвище. По крайней мере, она простила его. “Я хочу заверить, однако, что я считаю это абсолютным безумием, и что Паркинсон - конкретная сука, когда она хочет ею быть. Была, по крайней мере, когда мы учились в школе”. Гермиона морщит нос. “Не могу поверить, что ты с ней работаешь”.

“Малфой еще хуже” - говорит Рон, садясь на диван, с другой стороны от Гермионы. Он притягивает ее к себе и целует в макушку, ее кудри касаются его щеки. “Он такой мудак, Гарри, я не знаю, как ты справляешься с ним, я бы врезал ему уже через полминуты”.

Гарри думает, что лучше не уточнять, как именно он хотел бы справляться с Малфоем... Рон и Гермиона в одно мгновение запихали бы его в одну из запертых палат в Св. Мунго, и он не особо уверен, что они были бы неправы. Вместо этого он тянется за своей бутылкой пива, забирая ее у Гермионы. “Ему нужна зарплата” - говорит он. “Иногда он немного дерзкий ...” И ох, как это заводит Гарри. Гребаный Христос, но это так, и Гарри презирает себя за этот факт. “Но не такой возмутительный. Кроме того, Обри достаточно любит его, и я доверяю его мнению”.

“Обри хороший” - говорит Гермиона и кладет ноги обратно на колени Гарри. “Хотя вы оба не в своем уме”. Она качает головой, и взгляд, которым она смотрит на Гарри, обеспокоенный. “Ты будешь осторожен, не так ли? Ради всех нас?”

“Буду” - говорит Гарри, откладывая бутылку и растирая ладонью ее ножку. Она вздыхает. “И я действительно думаю, что существует кое-кто похуже. Я имею в виду, ты бы хотела, чтобы охоту за Долоховым начал бы кто попало, если это действительно он?”  
“Нет” - незамедлительно отвечает Гермиона, и какой-то узел внутри Гарри ослабевает. “Но не думай, что я не буду беспокоиться о тебе!” Она откидывается назад, когда Гарри снова растирает ее стопы.

“Я и не ожидал бы ничего меньшего”. Гарри надеется, что он сможет быть осторожным. Ответственным. Проклятым взрослым, по крайней мере. Трудно работать со своими бывшими врагами, позволяя им отделять тебя от самых близких друзей. Гораздо хуже быть одержимым определенной выверенной дерзостью и водопадом светлых волос до подбородка, а тем более обещанием рычащего сопротивления и опьяняющей капитуляции. Малфой заводит его, как никто другой, и если его не достанет Долохов, может быть, это сумеет Малфой.

Время от времени, вот как сегодня, Гарри сделал бы все, чтобы выкинуть Малфоя из головы. Он подозревает, что это невозможно. Но, Мерлин, он хотел бы, чтобы он мог, хотя бы потому, что Гермиона убьет его, если узнает. И она точно знает, где скрыть тело, чтобы его было трудно найти.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри сосредотачивается на своих друзьях, Гермиона обнимает его, Рон с другой стороны. Окруженный теплом и любовью, он убеждает себя, что все будет хорошо.

Его сердце говорит ему, что это не может быть дальше от истины.

3  
Полуодетые мускулистые незнакомцы танцуют под мигающими голубыми неоновыми огнями в маггловском клубе. Драко сидит на одной из длинных низких скамеек в Воксхолле с остатками пива в руке. Он не видит никого, кто мог бы заинтересовать его, но он все равно продолжает следить за линиями мужских тел, кружащихся в свете огней.

Честно говоря, он не знает, зачем он сюда пришел, кроме того факта, что он не хочет возвращаться домой, в свою пустую квартиру. А еще он в скверном настроении, в котором обвиняет исключительно Поттера. Каждый раз, когда он отрывал взгляд от кучи папок, Поттер был в дверном проеме, или так казалось. Драко не знает, как он собирается продолжать работу в команде, если Поттер будет и дальше действовать в том же духе. Он не может решить, хочет ли он ударить Поттера или швырнуть его к стене и отсосать ему.

Возможно, и то, и другое. В указанной последовательности.

В голове шумит алкоголь, а также пульсирующий шум танцевальной музыки. Он не был в Воксхолле больше года; Николас любил приезжать в пятницу вечером, чтобы закончить рабочую неделю танцами, обычно заканчивая ночь грубым траханием Драко в одной из тихих ниш. Это одна из немногих вещей в этих катастрофических отношениях, по которым Драко скучает. Он думает, что в публичном сексе есть что-то восхитительно возбуждающее. Он любит быть как на выставке, потенциально, для любого, кто может пройти мимо и посмотреть.

Что ж, эти дни прошли. Или так ему хотелось бы думать, наверное. Независимо от того, хочет он это признавать или нет, это часть того, чем он наслаждается с Поттером. И известность Поттера делает это более интенсивным. С Николасом это было просто волнение от того, что он на виду. С Поттером ... ну. Вопрос о том, может или нет кто-нибудь оказаться на страницах газет из-за секса в туалете, добавляет немного остроты самому акту.

Мерлин, он действительно шлюха, думает он с оттенком отвращения.

Драко как раз решает бросить эту затею и вернуться домой, когда его взгляд ловит знакомую фигуру в противоположном углу зала. Вспышка темных волос, резкий угол челюсти, и на мгновение сердце Драко замирает, и его кровь поет от возможной перспективы. Но тут мужчина поворачивается, и волнение Драко улетучивается. Это не Поттер. Просто кто-то, кто похож на него. Драко садится обратно на скамейку. Он не уверен, обрадован он или разочарован.

Он поднимает пиво ко рту.

Музыка вокруг него становится то громче, то тише; огни переливаются от синего до красного и снова до синего, отблескивают от сталкивающихся обнаженных торсов и широких плеч.

“Эй” - говорит голос над ним, и Драко поднимает глаза.

Там мужчина - похожий-на-Поттера - и Драко рассматривает его всего, от темных кудрей до его плоского, голого живота, до его узких бедер, одетых в джинсы, которые висят слишком низко для удобства. Человек прижимает свой полутвердый член одной рукой, выпуклость уже прижимается к джинсовой молнии.

Драко просто приподнимает бровь.

“Видел, что ты смотришь, приятель”. Мужчина улыбается и приседает, его локти опираются на колени Драко. Одна рука гладит бедро Драко. “Хочешь прогуляться?”

Черт, думает Драко. Он колеблется, глядя на жесткие соски и полный мягкий рот. Его глаза скользят вниз. Это то, кем мог быть Поттер, думает он, если бы между ними не было нескольких лет горькой истории. Легкий, быстрый перепихон в клубе. Ни связей, ни сожалений, ни забот.

Он осушает свой стакан и кивает. Улыбка не-Поттера становится шире, и он тянется к ширинке Драко. Драко ловит его руку. “Не здесь”, - говорит он. Отложив свой стакан, он выпрямляется. Человек отступает назад, когда Драко встает и направляется к туалету.

Драко знает, что это ужасная идея. Но это не хуже, чем трахать Поттера. Не настолько.

Он не оглядывается назад. Мужчина последует за ним, если его опыт его не обманывает. Они всегда идут…

4  
Поттер один в следственной комнате, когда Драко прокрадывается внутрь в половине десятого, преодолев шесть пролетов боковой лестницы только чтобы избежать лифтов. Драко ругается сквозь зубы. Он надеялся, что Поттер будет находиться в том прекрасном офисе, который ему предоставили, в том, у которого дверь реально закрывается.

“Я вижу, ты все-таки решил прийти сегодня утром” - говорит Поттер. “Ежедневный Пророк” лежит раскрытый на одном из столов, и Поттер притворяется, что читает его, хотя Драко может сказать, судя по тому, как Поттер переворачивает страницу, что он не особо сосредотачивается.

“Да, извини. Я пришел”. Драко останавливается на расстоянии нескольких футов, спиной к доскам справа, которые еще не исписаны. Он скрещивает руки. Заварил кашу – так не жалей масла. Он вполне может вести себя, как если бы он не был конкретно похмельным из-за слишком большого количества выпитого прошлой ночью. Он вздергивает подбородок, надеясь, что темные круги под глазами не внушают страх. “Где Блейз и Пэнси?”

Тогда Поттер поднимает взгляд, медленно складывает газету, затем встает. “Ах, вижу, тебе не все равно. Забини с Шахом пытаются добыть нам маггловскую видеозапись убийства, а Паркинсон там, где она счастливей всего - кроме третирования Джонса своими сиськами - она играет с человеческими тканями. Она странная, не правда ли?”

“Больше, чем ты знаешь” - произносит Драко сквозь зубы. Когда Поттер приближается, Драко внезапно выходит из себя.

“Что оставляет нас” - говорит Поттер - “с тобой, и какого лешего ты вплываешь сюда с опозданием на полтора часа, и даже двое из твоих предположительно ближайших приятелей не знают, где, черт возьми, ты можешь быть”.

Драко рефлекторно опускает голову. Сегодня утром он проспал свои Пробуждающие Чары, но не собирается объяснять, почему. Честно говоря, это не дело Поттера, и Драко нуждался в прошлом вечере с пульсирующим ритмом клуба, его ярким синим светом на своем лице. Позднее пробуждение также означало, что у него не было времени на пробежку этим утром. Он только набросил одежду и аппарировал, хватая кофе по пути. Ему не хватает этого прекрасного спокойствия от эндорфинов, которые обычно улетучивается лишь через несколько часов общения с другими аврорами. “Извини, шеф, пробки, сам знаешь”.

“Это было бы гораздо более крутым оправданием, если бы ты не был чертовым магом, Малфой”. Дыхание Поттера задевает ухо Драко; он проводит большим пальцем по коже над воротником Драко, отодвигая волосы назад. Когда Поттер отшатывается назад, он в ярости, Драко видит это по скованности тела Поттера и подергиванию мышц челюсти. Несмотря на отсутствие окон, в комнате внезапно становится пасмурно, или это воображение Драко? Он определенно чувствует, что вот-вот ударит молния. Поттер не уходит, держа Драко прижатым к доске. Драко борется с волной паники. Он узнает этот упрямый взгляд на лице Поттера; в школьные годы это не сулило ему ничего хорошего.

“И пробки не пахнут, как дешевый одеколон или “Стелла Артуа”, констебль Малфой”. Ноздри Поттера раздуваются и ох, Цирцея, но, раздраженный, он выгдядит хорошо. Опасно хорошо. “Также они обычно не оставляют засосы на шее”.

Дерьмо. От Драко требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не хлопнуть ладонью по маленьким синякам. Вместо этого он встречает сердитый взгляд Поттера длинным медленным морганием.

“Я не знаю, сэр” - мягко говорит Драко. Он не допустит, чтобы его руководитель команды выжал его досуха. Он знает, как играть идеального подчиненного, получая взбучку, как быть максимально приемлемым и учтивым. Хотя он удивлен, что Поттер может настолько точно определить, что он пил прошлой ночью. Он хороший аврор и еще более хороший детектив, и это бесит Драко.

“Итак, где же Вы были прошлой ночью?” На самом деле, Поттер не спрашивает его. Его глаза сужаются, его лицо всего в нескольких дюймах от Драко. “Давайте посмотрим, среда? В середине недели на Диагон-аллее или Ноктурн-аллее для таких вещей нет места, а это значит, что вы, должно быть, отправились на маггловскую сторону. Снисходим, да? Я имею в виду, “Стелла” на самом деле не удивляет меня в качестве выбранного Вами напитка”. Он не дает Драко шанса ответить. “Там есть “Подъемник”, но это место не на Ваш вкус, не так ли? Слишком много кожи и недостаточно кружева”.

Драко изо всех сил старается не ухмыляться. Поттер прав, чуть-чуть. Время от времени Драко любит немного фетиш-одежды.

“Там есть “Форт”“ - говорит Поттер, - но опять же. Не слишком шикарный, да, и в среду у них ночь нижнего белья. Я предполагаю, что Вы не поклонник публичной наготы, хоть и жаль. Лишь редкие случаи вуайеризма. Так что я думаю, что это “Воксхолл” принимал Вас в своих стенах”.

Брови Драко взлетают вверх, несмотря на его решимость оставаться бесстрастным. “Это впечатляет, сэр. Мне пришлось бы лезть в справочник за таким списком. Хотя Вы забыли “Play Pit”“. Драко туда больше ни ногой, не с новыми владельцами, но Поттеру знать об этом не обязательно.

“Да, забыл”. Поттер наклоняется ближе, тесня его, и глаза Драко скользят к двери, которая милосердно закрыта. Поттер должен быть чертовски уверен в себе, чтобы стоять так близко в четверг утром посреди Аврорского штаба, когда кто угодно - от Блейза и Пэнси до Берти и проклятой Алтеи - может войти к ним. “Так что ты позволил ему сделать с собой, Малфой? Был ли он один? Я был в “Play Pit”, ты знаешь. Я отлично знаю, что происходит в этих помещениях”.

Щеки Драко горят, хотя ему нечего стыдиться, и он странно возбужден, думая о Поттере в затененных углах клуба, когда руки, тела и члены других мужчин прижимаются к нему. Он резко вздыхает. Честно говоря, вчерашняя ночь была чертовски нехарактерна для него, но он совершеннолетний взрослый. Он не ходил к магглам - или к кому-то еще – очень много лет. И, честно говоря, он позволил себе быть снятым. “Действительно” - говорит он гораздо более ровным голосом, чем того требует его внутренний хаос. “Я не могу даже комментировать, сэр”.

Поттер смотрит на Драко, пока обходит того вокруг. Он тянет за узел своего темно-фиолетового галстука, ослабляя его на шее. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, и Драко не хочет ничего больше, кроме как зарыться лицом в этот маленький обнаженный участок золотой кожи. “Их подземелья не работают по средам, поэтому большинство интересных вещей исключено”.

Рот Драко открывается, затем снова захлопывается, образы связанного, терпящего боль, желающего и жаждущего Поттера теперь впечатаны в его сознание. Цирцея. А конкретно, сколько экспериментировал Святой Поттер? Не то, чтобы Драко не был знаком с кожаной сценой, но, из-за достижения сексуальной зрелости возле Пэнси, его стандартам извращенных одежды и поведения трудно соответствовать.

“И ты не ходишь, особенно переваливаясь” - говорит Поттер - “хотя для этого есть Исцеляющие Чары. Но я вижу в твоем кармане обертку кекса, которая означает, что ты успел поесть по пути. Секс-Чары возле магглов - это плохая идея, только если ты не полный идиот - а ты нет - поэтому я предполагаю, что ты либо отсосал ему либо трахнул его, и это не тебя трахали”. Его губы изгибаются, уродливо и остро, он ловит взгляд Драко и удерживает его, его собственные глаза сужены за блестящими стеклами очков. “Или он отсосал тебе, возможно? Взял этот твой симпатичный член прямо в рот, а?”

Драко кивает, странно загипнотизированный интересом Поттера. Поттер догадался обо всем, или, по крайней мере, о части произошедшего, и Драко думает, что, возможно, его естественная Окклюменция ослаблена, если Поттер может как-то заглянуть в его мозг, вытащить воспоминание о том темноволосом мужчине на коленях перед Драко, мягким ртом нетерпеливо сосущем член Драко. Его член сейчас в приподнятом состоянии, и он знает, что это неправильно. Он находит это проявление ревности со стороны Поттера странно эротичным, хотя он видит, что Поттер в ярости и отчаянно не хочет это показывать. Поттер всегда был плохим лжецом.

Поттер приближается, изучая лицо Драко. “Я думаю” - говорит он, его голос низкий и злобный - “что ты позволил ему сначала удовлетворить тебя, а потом был поспешный минет в глубине клуба в конце ночи. Это объясняет, почему твои Пробуждающие Чары не сработали сегодня утром”. Костяшки его пальцев гладят выпуклость члена Драко, прежде чем соскользнуть; Драко изо всех сил пытается подавить дрожь от желания, которое волной проходит свозь него. “Ты устал, не так ли? Изнурен оттого, что позволял рукам и рту какого-то безымянного парня сосать, кусать и облизывать тебя...” Поттер делает резкий вдох, и кончики его пальцев снова прижимаются к коже за ухом Драко. “Он пометил тебя” - говорит Поттер, и его голос снова грубый и злой. Он посылает еще одну волну дрожи по позвоночнику Драко, и Драко отрывается от него, все еще смущенный оттого, что он как-то умудрился пропустить засос или два в утренней спешке.

“Прекрасно расследовано, шеф” - говорит он вместо этого. “Вас назначат Главным Инспектором в кратчайшие сроки”.

И тогда палочка Поттера упирается в его горло, кончик надавливает на мягкую плоть под челюстью, и на мгновение Драко пугается, его дыхание перехватывает. Поттер зол, а Драко точно знает, на что тот способен. Он закрывает глаза, выжидая, уставший от того, что на этой неделе он оказывается на острие палочки каждого встречного идиота, но Поттер просто бормочет исцеляющее заклинание, которое заставляет кожу Драко вспыхнуть на одно мгновение, прежде чем его палочка соскальзывает.

“Не лучший вариант для тебя, разгуливать в таком виде” - говорит Поттер, и когда Драко открывает глаза, Поттер уже на другой стороне комнаты и не смотрит на него. “Не с серьезностью этого расследования”.

“Спасибо, сэр”. Драко касается шеи кончиками пальцев. Вся прошлая ночь была глупостью. Даже не насытившей его, к его ужасу. Поттер на коленях был лучше, и Драко полностью осознавал, что он просто пытался воссоздать тот раз с другим мужчиной с темными волосами и яркими глазами. Это закончилось провалом. Он ушел домой и вбил себя в подушку, кончив с именем Поттера на губах.

Из-за этого он и проспал, не говоря уже о двух дерьмовых бутылках “Стеллы”, которые Блейз оставил в его буфете и которые он выдул, сидя голым на своем кухонном столе в половине второго утра.

Никаких шансов, что он признается в этом Поттеру.

Дверь в следственную комнату открывается, и заходит Блейз. Он бросает взгляд на Драко, но говорит с Поттером. “В смотровой комнате готова запись с камер видеонаблюдения”.

“Ладно” - говорит Поттер. “Возьми констебля Малфоя с собой, я хочу визуальное подтверждение, что на записи действительно Долохов, прежде чем мы пойдем к свидетелю. Если это просто кто-то похожий, я тоже хочу это знать”.

Блейз кивает. “Понял, шеф”. Он придерживает дверь открытой для Драко, поднимая бровь, когда Драко топает мимо него. Он ждет, пока дверь не захлопнется за ними, прежде чем сказать: “Ты психуешь, не так ли?”

“Нет” - говорит Драко. Он зажимает нос. “Поттер просто раздражает меня”.

“Ну, он твой шеф” - говорит Блейз, - нравится тебе это или нет, и, если ты хочешь нашивки сержанта, я бы не слишком раздражал его. Робардс призовет тебя к ответу за неподчинение, если ты не поостережешься. Опоздать на работу, при этом воняя, как будто упал в бочку с элем? Цирцея, мужик. Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?”

Драко хотелось бы самому это знать. “Клуб. Отсосали в туалете. Выпил ту “Стеллу”, которую ты оставил у меня. Еще вопросы?”

“Я бы назвал тебя развратником, если бы не был уверен в том, что после Николаса это первый раз, когда у тебя был оргазм с чем-то другим, кроме собственной руки”. Блейз сворачивает в боковой коридор, который слишком узкий для того, чтобы идти бок о бок. Драко этому рад. Он не думает, что сможет сохранить бесстрастное лицо при последнем комментарии. “Молодец. Пэнс будет в восторге от тебя”. Его тон означает, что он склонен скорее осудить произошедшее. Опять же, Блейз думает, что анонимный секс – нечто немного устаревшее. Драко всегда забавляло то, что Пэнси с большей вероятностью переспит с совершенно незнакомым человеком, чем Блейз, и к черту кровь Вейлы. Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому. Если бы он этого захотел, Блейз мог бы поманить мизинцем и получить кого угодно. Драко полагает, что это убивает весь азарт от охоты.

Блейз останавливается рядом с закрытой дверью, положив руку на ручку. Он оглядывается на Драко. “Послушай” - говорит он - “соберись. Что бы это ни было ...” Он машет рукой вверх и вниз вдоль тела Драко почти презрительно. “Честно. Перестань позволять своей неприязни к Поттеру мешать твоей работе. Ни я не потерплю этого, ни Пэнси. Мы об этом поговорили”.

“Вы поговорили?” Голос Драко становится ледяным. Он ненавидит, когда его друзья начинают критиковать его за его спиной. Это не редкий случай. И он особенно ненавидит тот факт, что они настолько смехотворно, истерически неправы, и он не может разъяснить им ситуацию. Идиоты.

“Да” - говорит Блейз. “И этот Малфоевский взгляд, в случае с нами, тебе не поможет. Мы тебя слишком хорошо знаем. Не создавай проблем ни для себя, ни для нас. Что означает, не приходи поздно и похмельным, ради Цирцеи. Не то, что у тебя нет доступа к приличному зелью. Зайди в чертову аптеку, если не хочешь сварить его сам”.

“Прекрасно” - огрызается Драко. “Ты закончил приставать ко мне? Учитывая, что я должен провести свой день, просматривая маггловскую видеозапись, я бы хотел покончить с этим как можно скорее”.

Блейз раздраженно толкает дверь. “Ты осознаешь, что иногда ты полный дебил?”

Драко следует за Блейзом в затемненную комнату, преодолевая детскую привычку идти на цыпочках. Несколько экранов плавают над столом, над которым наклонился Шах. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на них.

“Как дела?” - Шах спрашивает Драко, но не ждет ответа. “Ты когда-нибудь использовал один из таких?”

“Не со времени обучения” - признается Драко, изучая маленький черный ящик перед собой. Из него торчат провода, соединяя ящик с чем-то похожим на антикварную пишущую машинку. По крайней мере, есть буквы и цифры. “Я и тогда тупил”.

“Как и все мы?” Шах усмехается. “Послушай, все в порядке, не так ли? Ты просто тыкаешь в эту штуку сюда”. Он прижимает палец к кнопке на передней части коробки, и экраны загораются. “Парни в лабораториях потратили кучу времени, исправляя это, так что это не полный бардак, как это было на тренировках. Больше не нужно подскакивать и выскакивать, если твоей магии становится слишком много для этого, да?”

Блейз скользит в один из стульев перед столом, его лицо освещено бледно-голубым сиянием с экранов. Его скулы выглядят еще резче в этом свете. “У нас есть три часа записи с двух углов” - говорит он. “Один со стороны банка через дорогу от переулка и один из букмекерской конторы несколькими дверьми дальше. Не слишком шикарный район”.

“В Суонси?” Драко фыркает. “Как шокирующе”.

“Ой! В Суонси живет кузина моей мамы” - говорит Шах. “Она вполне довольна”.

Драко падает на один из других стульев, его глаза только сейчас начинают привыкать к темноте. Его головная боль немного ослабла. “Это по-прежнему чертов Суонси. И только Мерлин знает, что такой болван, как Долохов, вообще там делал”. Он машет рукой. “Давайте посмотрим, сможем ли мы идентифицировать этого ублюдка, ладно?”

Шах запускает маггловскую запись, и Драко устраивается поудобнее на своем месте, потирая висок. Если повезет, то это займет большую часть дня. Он скорее потратил бы свой день, скрываясь здесь и думая о Поттере, вместо того чтобы стоять с ним лицом к лицу.

Цирцея, но он такой проклятый трус.

5  
Пэнси хмурится, глядя на искалеченные останки трупа перед ней. Ее палочка парит рядом с ее плечом; качаясь и подергиваясь, она регистрирует мельчайшие колебания в магическом поле ткани под замедленным анализом, которому та подвергается. Некоторые предварительные наборы заклинаний дали неубедительные результаты, и она должна быть осторожна, чтобы не использовать чего-то слишком сильнодействующего, дабы не изменить останки, особенно если есть подозрение в преображении. Она надеется, что сочетание полускоростного отслеживания под временным заклинанием и рефракторным магическим анализом поможет дать то, что она сможет принести Поттеру и команде в качестве доказательства.

Она запретила Джонсу даже ногой ступать в лабораторию. Пэнси наплевать, что он выше ее по рангу; он болван, и он уже завалил один эксперимент. Если ей придется начинать заново, она его просто кастрирует.

Резинка на бумажной кепке, поднимающей ее волосы назад ото лба, зудит, и ей хочется потереть ее одной перчаткой. Она этого не делает. Слишком много шансов на заражение, а она так чертовски близка к тому, чтобы разгадать эту загадку. Она чувствует это, и она любит эти чувства разочарования и ликования, которые поражают ее, когда она глубоко погружается в процесс. Именно поэтому она любила уроки зельеварения, даже если Драко и Грейнджер обходили ее в оценках. Пэнси любит преодолевать препятствия, будь то в лаборатории или в реальной жизни, и она не позволяет эмоциям мешать ей. Это привычка, которая сильно раздражает ее друзей, но ей все равно. В конце концов, она справлялась с их недостатками и слабостями большую часть своей жизни.

Ее ножницы срезают полоску сухой плоти с впавшей грудной клетки, она откладывает ее на ткань, разложенную на стальном столе. Фрагмент грудной мышцы, темный и пестрый, резко выделяется на безупречно-белом хлопке. Пэнси тычет в нее кончиком ножниц, переворачивая.

“Образец еще раз показывает правильную степень разложения, согласующуюся со смертью семилетней давности” - говорит Пэнси, и перо на другой стороне комнаты царапает свиток пергамента. “Однако на боковой стороне появляется какое-то клеточное образование”. Она поджимает рот. “Возможно, остаток преображения? Я хочу протестировать его, конечно, с полным протоколом”.

С щелчком пальца Пэнси ее палочка летит по комнате и постукивает о шкаф. Он со скрипом открывается, оттуда вываливаются два стакана и фиал. Палочка ловит их взмахом, левитируя на экзаменационный стол. Пэнси отрывает конец образца и бросает его в один из стаканов, прежде чем вскрыть фиал и влить голубое зелье в другой стакан. Она вращает его, пока он не начинает пузыриться и пениться, приобретая ярко-лазурный оттенок.

“Зелье Мутандис, тест 14-АВМ, на пробе один из образца двадцать, верхний левый квадрант грудной клетки, высушенная мышечная ткань, взятая с четвертого ребра”.

Перо снова царапает.

Пэнси льет пузырящееся синее зелье в стакан с образцом ткани. Оно булькает и шипит вокруг высушенной массы, прежде чем стакан начинает дрожать в руке. Пэнси бросается к раковине, швыряет в нее стакан, отскакивает назад и хватается за палочку.

“ _Протего Максима!”_

Стакан взрывается, разбитое стекло летит через столешницу. Крошечные осколки врезаются в шкафы наверху; другие звенят на каменном полу, отскакивая от Защитных Чар Пэнси. Как только непосредственная опасность проходит, она останавливает контролирующие заклинания. Сила этой реакции могла исказить даже линии базовых показаний.

“Ну, это прошло удачно” - говорит Драко из-за ее спины.

“Тебе лучше переодеться, если ты в моей лаборатории”. Пэнси машет палочкой над мерцающими осколками стекла, и со сверкающим вихрем они исчезают. Она всматривается в раковину, где ее образец почернел и дымится. “Эксперимент не удался. Взрывное разрушение под воздействием зелья Мутандис оставило образец ткани ...” Она тычет в остатки мышц кончиком пальца в перчатке. “Я бы сказала, немного хрупким и обугленным”.

Звуки шагов Драко отражаются от камня лаборатории. “Похоже на барбекю Грега. Поразительно похоже”.

Пэнси поворачивается. Драко выглядит нелепо в бледно-голубом бумажном костюме, который он натянул поверх одежды, но, по крайней мере, он попытался соответствовать лабораторным правилам, даже если на его щеке висит прядь светлых волос. Он ловит ее взгляд и засовывает ее в бумажную шапочку. “Я знаю”, - говорит он, и в его голосе звучит раздражение.

“Не моя вина”. Пэнси достает контрольную коробку и левитирует в нее еще дымящийся образец. Возможно, она еще сможет получить несколько дополнительных показаний с этого образца. “Это адвокаты, с которыми ты столкнешься, если твоя магия или твои ткани загрязнят мои результаты”. В течение последних нескольких лет прокуратура Визенгамота решительно закручивала гайки в плане данных процедур; это одна из многих реформ Шеклболта.

Драко прыгает на табурет. “Что ты нашла?”

“Ничего определенного”. Пэнси запечатывает коробку и царапает на ней свои инициалы, дату и время. “Хотя достаточно уже и того, что я определенно что-то подозреваю”.

“Значит, ты не думаешь, что это Долохов?” Драко с отвращением смотрит на груду костей и сгнившей плоти.

Пэнси размышляет. “У меня пока еще недостаточно данных, чтобы сказать, что это не он”. Под взглядом Драко она пожимает плечами. “Но, учитывая реакции, которые я регистрировала, я уверена, что с этим трупом что-то нечисто”. Она снимает перчатки и надевает новую пару, бросая старую в защитное ведро. “Как похмелье?”

“Лучше”. Драко одним пальцем дергает за шею своего бумажного костюма. “Спасибо за зелье”.

“Благодари Блейза” - говорит Пэнси. Он зашел к ней перед обедом и ныл, что Драко полная задница и сейчас огребет от Поттера; она отдала ему одно из похмельных зелий, которые она держит в задней части своего шкафчика. Ей любопытно, что случилось с Драко прошлой ночью, но она знает, что лучше не спрашивать. Если он захочет рассказать - он расскажет, а если он этого не сделает, хорошая бутылка вина в конце недели развяжет ему язык. Она уже знает, что с Драко нужно быть терпеливой.

Драко нахмурился. “Он засранец, но с острым взглядом”. Его обутые в бумагу ботинки стучат по перекладинам табурета. “Мы просматривали эту чертову видеозапись снова и снова с любого возможного угла весь день, и если на этой ленте не Долохов, то я одену футболку гриффиндорской квиддичной команды и покрашусь в рыжего...”

“Не дай бог” - с ужасом в голосе говорит Пэнси.

“Вот именно”. Драко кивает на труп. “Значит, нам просто нужно выяснить, кто он, и почему наши поймали этого беднягу вместо Долохова”.

Пэнси возвращается к экзаменационному столу и изучает останки. “У меня есть в запасе несколько трюков” - говорит она. “Разве Блейз не у шефа, рассказать, что вы обнаружили?”

В ответ - тишина, и она оглядывается на Драко. Он выглядит довольно угрюмым.

“Я должен рассказать” - говорит Драко. “Вот почему я здесь, вместо этого”.

Пэнси вздыхает. “Тебе нужно это преодолеть. Поттер — это Поттер, но, засранец он или нет, он наш шеф, и я не позволю тебе все испортить, Драко”.

“Да, мне уже читали лекцию на эту тему”. Драко соскальзывает с табурета, шурша бумажным костюмом. “Это сложно, ты знаешь”.

“Я буду более чем счастлива избавить тебя от воспоминаний”. Пэнси наставляет на него палочку. “Одно слово, и ты никогда не вспомнишь, что видел Поттера в душе”.

Драко колеблется, и на мгновение Пэнси думает, что он собирается согласиться на ее полушутливое предложение. “Как будто я могу доверить тебе свой мозг” - говорит он, но в его легкой интонации сквозит непонятная грусть. Она подозревает, что это еще одна загадка, которую надо решить, когда у нее появится время.

Он уходит с шорохом бумажных ботинок по каменному полу.

Пэнси возвращается к своему иссохшему трупу.

Драко может подождать. У нее есть работа.

6  
Гарри закрывает отчет о Темной магической активности в ЕС за последние два года и потягивается так, что позвонки трещат. Это та часть полицейской деятельности, которую он ненавидит: сортировка файлов и данных, чтобы убедиться, что все оценки риска сделаны и что каждая мельчайшая деталь в порядке, так что если дело дойдет до суда, Визенгамот не отвергнет его как не подлежащее судебному преследованию из-за невнимательности аврора. Гарри скорее бы что-то _делал_ , а не горбился над бумажками, но это часть работы, и он учится принимать это как должное.

Сейчас около пяти, и следственная комната вне его служебного офиса молчит. Он не видел ни одного члена своей команды с тех пор, как заметил Забини и Малфоя в столовой за обедом, головы склонены вместе, сосредоточенно спорящими о чем-то; Гарри думает, что лучше он не будет вникать в подробности. Честно говоря, Гарри рад уединению. Он чувствует себя конкретным кретином из-из этого утра и из-за вспышки сердитой ревности, которая прошибла его при виде синяка на горле Малфоя. Это не его дело, что - или с кем - Малфой делает в свое личное время, и, как его непосредственный начальник, он перешел границу.

Кажется, в последнее время он делает это довольно часто, когда дело касается Малфоя.

“Христос”. Гарри поднимает очки и зажимает переносицу, прежде чем опустить руку. Стол завален папками всех цветов радуги, от фиолетового до бледно-зеленого, и в течение дня он набросал несколько заметок на доске напротив.

“У тебя всегда были проблемы с хранением пергаментов”. Малфой стоит у двери его кабинета с хмурым выражением на худом и слегка-менее-похмельном лице. “Разве как-то раз МакГонагалл не заставила тебя переписать эссе пять раз?”

“Три раза” - говорит Гарри, стараясь не вздрагивать от воспоминаний. Она была права, когда вышла из себя и дала ему дополнительное наказание в виде чистки кабинетных досок в замке в течение недели. “И это было на четвертый год. Я был немного отвлечен, пытаясь сохранить себя любимого от убийства на Тремудром турнире”.

Малфой не отходит от порога, но его проницательные серые глаза сканируют загроможденные поверхности кабинета Гарри, оценивая беспорядок. Выверенная дерзость его взгляда раздражает Гарри.

“Захлопни дверь за собой, если у тебя есть новости” - говорит Гарри. “Я предполагаю, что по этой причине ты здесь?”

Малфой делает паузу, его лицо невыразительно, а затем делает несколько маленьких шажочков внутрь, немного, но достаточно, чтобы закрыть дубовую дверь позади него. Он останавливается перед столом Гарри, его руки засунуты в карманы. Он снял свой аврорский плащ, рукава его белой рубашки закатаны до локтей, воротник открыт у горла, волосы растрепаны. Гарри не думает, что он когда-нибудь видел Малфоя таким взъерошенным в министерстве. Ему это нравится. На левой щеке Малфоя есть небольшое чернильное пятно, и Гарри может видеть шрам на предплечье Малфоя, там, где когда-то была Метка. Он мог отрицать это перед Алтеей, но он прекрасно знает, что означает этот шрам. Он задается вопросом, понимает ли Малфой, что сейчас это видно. Это не то, что по мнению Гарри, Малфой хочет, чтобы большинство людей увидели, и значит ли это, что он не чувствует больше необходимости скрывать его от Гарри?

“Ты выглядишь менее уставшим”. Гарри смотрит на кучу папок, как будто ища в них немного моральной поддержки, но там нет ничего, кроме головной боли от бюрократии и мелких инцидентов.

Малфой поджимает губы и пожимает плечами. Он имеет наглость выглядеть скучающим. Наглость, которую Гарри, явно нуждающийся в Целителе Разума, находит привлекательной. Это очевидно, что Малфой намеревается заставить Гарри заплатить за это утро, и, честно говоря, почему бы и нет? Достаточно плохо, что Гарри показал свою ревность, но перекрестный допрос Малфоя в следственной комнате о деталях уже вышел за рамки приличия. Гарри не знает, как начать извиняться, и он совсем не уверен, что Малфой примет его извинения, даже если он это сделает.

После нескольких неловких минут Гарри отодвигает папки от себя. Разумеется, ему нужно будет рассортировать эту кучу утром, но сейчас это его не беспокоит. Он обращает все свое внимание на Малфоя. “Тогда выкладывай. Ты и Забини пришли к выводу о видеозаписи?” Он делает паузу. “И где он вообще, я ожидал, что он будет здесь”.

Малфой немного приближается к столу. “Он ушел. Он готовится идти куда-то с матерью, Инспектор. Сэр”.

Гарри вздыхает. “Оставь формальности, Малфой. И еще нет пяти. Почему Забини уже отбил часы?”

“Я не знал, что Вы будете столь пристально следить за нашим временем, сэр”.

Гарри вдыхает и считает до пяти, прежде чем выдохнуть. Черт, но Малфой может вывести его из себя только лишь приподнятой бровью и тонким намеком, что Гарри - дерьмовый СОР. У Малфоя есть отточенный инстинкт, чтобы точно знать, на какие кнопки нажать; Гарри и сам хорошо осознает собственную неопытность, когда дело доходит до руководства командой. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он делал что-то большее, чем консультации или обучение, и он был достаточно глупым, чтобы вернуться и командовать гнездом гадюк у его ног. “У него была причина уйти раньше?”

“Блейзу нужно не менее двух с половиной часов, чтобы подготовиться, если миссис Забини вызвала его на ужин, и по крайней мере четыре, если это крупное событие”. Рот Малфоя дернулся в полуулыбке, затем его выражение снова разглаживается. Гарри хочет надавить на его, чтобы заставить его отреагировать. Он знает, что не должен этого делать. “У Оливии высокие стандарты”.

“О” - говорит Гарри. Иногда он думает, что никогда не поймет слизеринцев. “Но почему так долго? Он покрывает себя золотом или что-то в этом роде?”

Малфой смеется, резким, удивленным смешком, который заставляет внутренности Гарри трепетать. “Я никогда не спрашивал. Я видел, как он брал отпуск на целый день, когда Оливия устраивала один из ее вечеров по сбору средств. Он тщеславный, Блейз, но терпимый, пока его мать не вмешивается”.

“Так что, он послал тебя”. Гарри меняет тактику, довольный уже тем, что заставил Малфоя заговорить. И о, этот восхитительный надутый вид снова появляется у того на лице.

“Да”. Голос Малфоя низкий и невнятный. “Он сказал, что сегодня утром я был задницей, и что я должен все с тобой уладить”.

Тот факт, что он совсем не выглядит кающимся, заставляет член Гарри дернуться. Черт, но Малфой влияет на него. Он знает, что не должен использовать эту мрачность со стороны Малфоя, даже если очень хочется. Вместо этого он пытается вести себя профессионально, как правильный СОР. “Насколько я понимаю, у нас по меньшей мере ничья. Я никогда не должен быть таким агрессивным. Как бы то ни было, извини. То, как ты проводишь время вне рабочих часов, это не мое дело”. Он спокойно смотрит на Малфоя, надеясь хоть на какую-то разрядку.

“Не Ваше”. Малфой не смотрит на него.

“Тем не менее, я был искренне обеспокоен твоим благополучием”. Гарри откидывается на спинку стула. “Ты мог бы позвонить мне на мобильный и сообщить, что опаздываешь”.

Малфой моргает, затем хмурится. “Я не использую этот глупый предмет, если не обязан”.

Гарри пытается не улыбаться. “Все-таки еще не понял, как это работает?”

“Иди к черту” - говорит Малфой, и Гарри знает, что прав. Раздражение Малфоя кажется ему очаровательным, хоть и немного неуместным. Что в данной ситуации уже улучшение.

“Тем не менее”. Гарри поднимает перо и перекатывает его между кончиками пальцев. “Я превысил свои полномочия, как твой СОР, спрашивая о твоей ...” Он колеблется, его сознание наполняется образами Малфоя, прижатого к грязной стене клуба, и его члена, затыкающего горло какого-то парня. Он сглатывает. “Личной жизни”.

Малфой сжимает челюсть и усмехается. Он выглядит некомфортно и даже смущенно. “О, ради Цирцеи, Поттер, если это собирается закончиться гриффиндорской оргией самобичевания, я предпочту просто отсосать тебе прямо здесь, а не слушать. По крайней мере, мы будем делать что-то достойное сожаления, а не просто говорить об этом”.

Гарри изо всех сил пытается сдержать свой темперамент, не говоря уже о жаре, который прошибает его при мысли о Малфое, отсасывающем ему прямо здесь, в его кабинете. Он пихает перо в держатель. “Извини, этого не нужно” - срывается Гарри. “Но я постараюсь не давить на тебя своим мнением”.

Естественно, этот олух придвигается поближе. Гарри поворачивается в кресле лицом к нему, сознавая, что сидя он находится в невыгодном положении в случае поединка, если Малфой попытается что-то сделать. Его рука инстинктивно движется к палочке; Малфой замечает это, и слабая, горькая улыбка изгибает тонкий рот. А затем Малфой бросает взгляд правее, и Гарри знает, что Малфой может видеть припухлость в его брюках.

Язык Малфоя скользит по его губе, и у Гарри пересыхает во рту. Несмотря на все свои усилия быть профессионалом, Гарри позволяет своим ногам раздвинуться; Малфой не смотрит в сторону. Гарри мгновенно каменеет. Христос, это плохая идея. Тем не менее, он, похоже, не способен принимать неразрушающие карьеру решения, когда рядом Малфой.

“Если быть честным” - говорит Малфой после напряженного момента - “а именно это, по-видимому, предпочитают гриффиндорцы, то это не твое мнение, которым я хотел бы, чтобы ты на меня надавил”. Он останавливается в миллиметре от разведенных коленей Гарри. “Сэр”.

Тогда Гарри протягивает руку, притянув Малфоя, чтобы тот оседлал его бедра, несмотря на тесноту. Гарри мысленно благодарит обширные тылы своих предшественников за то, что есть достаточно места и для коленей Малфоя. И тут он перестает думать, потому что Малфой уже сидит верхом на нем, мышцы спины двигаются восхитительно под тискающими и нетерпеливыми руками Гарри. Он умудряется выпростать рубашку Малфоя достаточно для того, чтобы сунуть под нее руки, а затем его пальцы встречают обнаженную кожу, и Малфой дрожит, перекатывая свои бедра по Гарриным и издавая низкий стон.

“Я хочу, чтобы это было запротоколировано” - говорит Малфой, и жар его дыхания опаляет рот Гарри, “что это одна из самых глупых вещей, которые мы делали”. Его губы касаются губ Гарри. “Когда-либо”.

“Без сомнения”. Руки Гарри скользят под пояс брюк Малфоя, ногти надавливают на изгиб его задницы. “Черт, на тебе нет трусов”.

Зубы Малфоя прикусывают челюсть Гарри, а пальцы скользят по плечам, когда он елозит на нем. “Утром не хватило времени”.

Гарри ругается, и его бедра толкаются вверх. Малфой целует его, грубо и жестко. “Тебе это нравится” - произносит он напротив рта Гарри. “Это заставляет тебя думать обо мне, голом, в постели, пьяным в стельку после того, как мне отсосали в клубе?”

Да, хочет сказать Гарри, но все, что он может выжать из себя, это “блядь” и резкий вздох, когда Малфой наклоняется вперед, его член, горячий и твердый, ощущается сквозь шерсть его брюк. Малфой тянет за пуговицы на рубашке Гарри, широко распахивая ее, и его руки дрожат, когда он проводит ими по обнаженной груди Гарри. Это момент слабости, который Гарри должен был увидеть; он должен знать, что на Малфоя происходящее влияет так же, как и на него.

“Расскажи мне”. Гарри едва может дышать. Он кусает губы, когда Малфой ногтем царапает его сосок.

“Что?” - спрашивает Малфой, его голос низкий. “Как он увидел меня в клубе? Как он подошел ко мне, почти раздетый, его член уже готовый для меня?” Одна рука сдвигается, а затем его пальцы гуляют по выпуклости в брюках Гарри. “Вот так же”. Он чуть отодвигается, глядя в его глаза. Его ладонь разглаживает ширинку Гарри. “Но ты больше, если хочешь знать”.

Гарри вздрагивает, волнение от ревности и желания пронизывает его. “Ты его сосал?”

Язык Малфоя щелкает по углу рта Гарри. “Ты хочешь, чтобы я это делал?”

_Я хочу, чтобы ты сосал меня_ \- думает Гарри. Он поворачивает голову и ловит рот Малфоя своим. Это не мягкий поцелуй. Они так не делают.

Малфой со стоном откидывается назад. “Я приму это как “да”“ - говорит он, с трудом дыша. Он тянет за пуговицу на ширинке Гарри, и руки Гарри встречаются с его руками, помогая Малфою снять с себя брюки. Рука Малфоя ныряет вниз, скользя по трусам. “Он был солено-кислый на вкус” - говорит Малфой. “И когда он трахал мой рот, я чуть не задохнулся”.

Гарри стонет, а Малфой уже выудил его член, сдвинув трусы вниз под яйца, и пальцы слегка поглаживают его нижнюю часть. Гарри никогда не думал, что способен одновременно быть таким сердитым и таким твердым, просто думая о том, что мог сделать Малфой другому человеку. “Черт, ты меня убьешь” - говорит он, и Малфой улыбается той самой маленькой улыбкой.

“Хочешь больше?” - спрашивает Малфой. Его большой палец отодвигает крайнюю плоть. “Возможно, он трахнул меня, если хочешь. Это сделает тебя тверже? Что, если он толкнул меня на пол и поимел меня там, лежащим на спине, в грязи от чужого пота и спермы?”

“Христос”. Гарри ругается и встает со своего кресла, держа Малфоя на себе. Спина Малфоя упирается в стол Гарри; его худощавое тело растягивается поверх папок и пергаментов.

Малфой хмыкает, а затем расставляет ноги шире, позволяя Гарри протянуть руку, чтобы расстегнуть его брюки. Его идеальный, красивый член прыгает в пальцы Гарри, и у Малфоя перехватывает дыхание, когда Гарри соединяет их члены вместе, их пальцы соприкасаются.

“Ох” - говорит Малфой. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза и рвано выдыхает. Гарри смотрит, как Малфой распростерся под ним, светлые волосы растрепаны, и задумывается, каково бы это было, втолкнуться в Малфоя здесь, в его кабинете, над его чертовыми документами. Одной рукой он держится, а другая сжимает член Малфоя. Когда глаза того раскрываются, его взгляд более мягкий, зрачки расширены. Гарри гладит Малфоя, его ладонь касается обеих влажных головок. Рука Малфоя присоединяется к руке Гарри, и они смотрят друг на друга, пока не находят медленный ритм, их пальцы и запястья сталкиваются. Малфой кусает губу.

“Так он поимел тебя?” - спрашивает Гарри, его голос грубый. “Ты позволил ему войти в тебя, как в чертову шлюху?”

Малфой колеблется, затем качает головой. “Он только отсосал мне после того, как я ему” - говорит он, тяжело дыша. Это похоже на то, как будто слова вытягиваются из него с каждым движением пальцев Гарри на его члене. “Он отсосал мне, потому что это было все, что я хотел от него, с его глупыми темными волосами и почти зелеными глазами”. Малфой стонет и выгибается в руках Гарри. “Я хотел, чтобы он был тобой”.

Гарри почти кончает только от этой мысли. Он хватает Малфоя за бедра и тянет его к краю стола, наклоняясь, чтобы жестко поцеловать его. “Заставил ли он тебя кончить, как я? Ты кричал, когда наполнил его рот спермой, как ты делал со мной?”

“Только когда я закрыл глаза”. Малфой захватывает ногами бедра Гарри и притягивает его ближе. Их члены скользят друг вдоль друга, руки теперь забыты. Пальцы Малфоя впиваются в руки Гарри. “Я подумал про твой рот, твои руки и твой член ...” Он кричит, когда Гарри резко качается вперед раз, другой.

“Ты такая великолепная шлюха” - шепчет Гарри рядом с ухом Малфоя. “Блядь, что ты со мной делаешь ...” Его член пульсирует рядом с Малфоевским.

“Да” - шипит Малфой. “Расскажи мне”.

Гарри прижимается к нему, проводя ртом вдоль его челюсти. Он чувствует легкую щетину под губами, а затем стаккато - пульс Малфоя, когда его рот движется над его горлом. “Ты сводишь меня с ума” - говорит Гарри. “Ты, упрямый, делающий все наперекор, колючий ублюдок, ты ходишь по комнате, и я хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени, между моими ногами, ртом на моем члене, как тогда, в первый раз ...” Он прерывается в задыхающемся стоне, когда бедра Малфоя шевелятся под ним. “Бог, единственный случай, когда ты нормальный, это когда ты такой, как сейчас, не так ли?”

Малфой притягивает его в жесткий поцелуй, его тело скручивается и извивается под прикосновениями Гарри. “Пошел ты, Поттер” - говорит он, но его стон сглаживает резкость его слов.

“Слишком много слов”. Пальцы Гарри впиваются в ноги Малфоя, и он покачивается напротив него с подрагивающим от скольжением вдоль чужого члена членом. Малфой снова выгибается, его руки теперь над головой и пальцы хватаются за противоположный край стола, когда он толкается в Гарри. Его щеки покраснели, его глаза полузакрыты, и он выглядит чертовски фантастично, раскинувшимся по бумагам Гарри; пергамент мнется с каждым рывком его бедер.

Гарри больше не может сдерживаться. Он задается вопросом, было ли это тем зрелищем, которого удостоился анонимный ублюдок прошлой ночью – Малфой, почти умирающий от желания - и вспышка гнева подпитывает его, заставляет его бешено втираться в Малфоя, просунув одну руку между ними, чтобы держать их члены вместе, твердые, горячие и тяжелые, между его ладонью и тугим плоским животом Малфоя. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы отправить Малфоя за грань, ругающегося, как аврор-первокурсник; его плечи приподнимаются, бумажки все еще цепляются за его рубашку, и его шея вытягивается, когда сперма брызгает на пальцы Гарри. Собственное тело Гарри напрягается и дрожит, пальцы Малфоя сейчас крепко стискивают его плечи, его ботинки бьют по заднице Гарри, и все мысли Гарри улетучиваются, а его тело сжимается над Малфоем.

Они падают на стол, раскрасневшиеся, липкие и задыхающиеся. Гарри зарывается лицом в складки рубашки Малфоя и вдыхает запах пота и спермы.

“Черт” - говорит Малфой через мгновение. Они так и лежат. Гарри чувствует, что его сердце возвращается к нормальному ритму. Он поднимает голову; Малфой с мрачным лицом смотрит в сторону. “Я клялся, что не собираюсь больше этого делать”.

“Да”. Гарри не хочет двигаться; ему нравится, как тело Малфоя ощущается под ним. “Мы не очень хороши в том, чтобы не делать это, знаешь?”

Малфой фыркает и смотрит на Гарри. “Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать, не так ли?”

“Что ты никогда не сделаешь этого снова?” Гарри пытается не улыбаться. “И на этот раз действительно иметь это в виду?”

“Что-то в этом роде”. Малфой пихает Гарри в плечо. “Слезай с меня, ты, олух, ты сейчас раздавишь мою трахею”.

Гарри поднимает бровь. “Я даже не рядом с твоим горлом” - бурчит он, но ему удается принять более-менее вертикальное положение. Он кидает на них обоих Очищающие Чары и падает в свое кресло, заправляя член обратно в брюки.

Малфой соскальзывает со стола и поворачивается спиной к Гарри. Он натягивает рубашку и брюки, даже опускает и застегивает рукава до того, как оглядывается на Гарри. “Последний раз, Поттер” - говорит он.

“Конечно”. Гарри слабо машет рукой. “И т.д., и т.п. И ты думаешь, что это я занимаюсь самобичеванием”.

“Ты задница” - говорит Малфой, но уголок рта чуть изгибается. Он дергает за манжеты. “Кстати, что я собирался сказать, прежде чем был так грубо прерван твоей неспособностью - снова - крепко держаться за кодекс поведения Аврора ...”

“Ой, иди ты” - говорит Гарри, хотя Малфой не ошибается.

Малфой игнорирует его. “Мы с Блейзом вполне уверены, что это Долохов на видеозаписи. Или кто-то поразительно хорош в Маскирующих Чарах, но обычно существует какая-то мелочь, в которой можно проколоться”.

Это вызывает интерес Гарри. “Ничего подобного на этом фронте?”

“Не то, что мы могли бы сказать, хотя опытный эксперт может увидеть что-то, что мы пропустили” - признается Малфой. Гарри впечатлен его хладнокровием. “Но мы оба думаем, что это он, и данные Чар Наблюдения соответствуют этому. Как-то. Пэнси делает свою магию внизу, так что, возможно, у нас скоро будут дополнительные доказательства от нее”.

“Хорошо”. Гарри доволен. “Мы можем подтвердить это для Визенгамота?”

Малфой кивает. “У нас есть наши записи”. Он разглаживает переднюю часть рубашки. “Теперь, когда я наконец-то отрапортовал о результатах, я пойду домой”. Он смотрит на Гарри, и та маленькая, тонкая ухмылка возвращается. Блядь, но Гарри хочет, чтобы тот снова лежал на спине. “Сэр”.

“Не опаздывай завтра” - это все, что говорит Гарри, хотя, когда Малфой уже у двери, Гарри останавливает его. Тот оглядывается назад. “Ты знаешь, что это, вероятно, повторится, да?”

Малфой наклоняет голову, и его волосы падают на одну щеку. Слабый румянец распространяется по его щекам. “Посмотрим, не так ли?” Дверь закрывается за ним.

Гарри просто постукивает пером по подлокотнику своего кресла, глядя на разбросанные, испачканные пергаменты на своем столе. Он должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Он это знает. И он почувствует, он уверен. Он должен думать о своей карьере и о своих друзьях. И он не позволит себе думать о проблеме Джейка и о конфронтации, которую он избегал неделями.

Он смотрит вниз на папку, измазанную рукой Малфоя. Слабая улыбка изгибает рот. На данный момент?

Что ж.

В конце концов, он никогда не отказывался от вызова.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава 3, в которой парни приходят к некоторым выводам, а команда начинает сплачиваться - настолько, насколько это позволяют четыре противоречивых засранца.

1  
Гавайн останавливается у порога, опытным взглядом Аврора осматривает следственную комнату и делает выводы. Забини, Паркинсон и Малфой образуют сплоченную группу в центре комнаты, их головы склонены вместе. Прошла неделя с момента образования команды Гарри, и Гавайн задается вопросом, когда же они сблизятся со своим СОР. По его опыту, некоторые специальные подразделения делают это мгновенно; другие вообще никогда. Эта команда скорее интригует его; на протяжении многих лет он проявлял интерес к карьере каждого из них, и он считает их многообещающими, если они смогут хорошо справиться с самими собой.

У Гарри есть задатки хорошего лидера, но ему не хватает опыта, и Гавайн был обеспокоен тем, что в последние годы тот слишком сильно сдерживался. Гавайн понимает, почему. Магические войны, первая и вторая, повлияли и на него тоже, а он не был впечатлительным подростком, как Гарри, брошенным в эпицентр битвы взрослых. Он думает, что травма войны оставляет на душе метку, которую трудно стереть полностью. Гарри порой колеблется между чрезмерной осторожностью и чрезмерной безрассудностью, и Гавайну кажется, что он слишком сильно борется с мантией спасителя. Гарри еще не понимает, что ему не нужно нравиться быть сильным, что уважение скорее заработано, чем даровано, что из ошибочной попытки оправдать чей-то нереалистичный идеал совершенства ничего хорошего не выйдет. Тем не менее, со временем он научится. Может быть, почти убьет себя в процессе, но это зависит от него.

Это была идея Кингсли - вытащить Гарри из его комфортного существования, отправив его обратно на полевую работу. Гавайн согласился. Гарри узнал все, что можно, на его удобных должностях в обучении и консультировании; его дипломатические навыки росли не по дням, а по часам, и в других отделах Аврората были в восторге от того, что с ними обменивался кто-то с репутацией Гарри. Но сейчас ему лучше быть дома - Гавайн рад, что Гарри не остался в Нью-Йорке во время его последнего визита и решил вернуться. Теперь Гарри должен узнать, как использовать свои знания на практике, возглавив команду, и Гавайн предложил ему взять Малфоя и его друзей, взывая к Гарриному чувству справедливости, не говоря уже о такой сильной черте, как упрямство, коего у Гарри в избытке. Гавайн подумал, что Малфой с его осторожным, целенаправленным давлением на границы аврорства будет хорошим толчком для Гарри, да и наоборот, если он честен.

Гавайн считает, что Малфой далеко продвинется в Аврорате, если позволит себе, но он должен перестать быть в плену своей собственной неуверенности и идиотских предрассудков других людей. В конце концов, уж он-то должен это знать. После первой Магической войны он сам боролся за право быть слизеринцем в Аврорате. Если бы Малфой смог преодолеть свою вину и этот груз на плечах, размером с проклятого Гиппогрифа, у него было бы меньше проблем с взаимодействием с остальными. Малфой все еще слишком сосредоточен на себе, чтобы видеть не только то, как он держится отдельно, но также и то, что он привлекает нежелательное внимание таких людей, как Алтея Уиттакер.

Паркинсон замечает его. “Эй, Поттер” - кричит она. “К тебе пришел Главный Аврор”.

“Огромное спасибо, Констебль” - говорит Гавайн, иронически приподняв бровь - “за столь сдержанное заявление. Может быть, Вы хотите крикнуть это и в коридоре?” Он входит в комнату.

Паркинсон одаривает его нахальной усмешкой, хоть и выглядит истощенной. Круги под ее глазами темные и пухлые. “Все для Вас, сэр”.

Гавайн глядит в сторону все еще закрытой двери в смежный офис Гарри. “Я жду, инспектор Поттер”.

Ему нравится Паркинсон. У нее хорошая голова на плечах и достаточно болтливости, чтобы сбалансировать это. Гавайн предпочитает, чтобы его авроры были немного независимыми. Это заставляет их не впадать в западню послушания. Он уже дважды лично видел, к чему это может привести, и предпочел бы, чтобы его подчиненные отвечали ему, чем кивали и соглашались с любой чушью, которую смололи очередные политиканы, даже если она исходит от него. Не то, чтобы он не любил Кингсли и его реформы, конечно. Тем не менее, Гавайн считает, что скептицизм является мощным и необходимым инструментом, когда дело касается правоохранительных органов. Пусть лучше на него накричат в Визенгамоте, чем обвинят в слепом следовании их директивам.

Через мгновение или два дверь в офис СОР открывается, и Гарри входит в следственную комнату. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди. “Гавайн” - говорит он приятным голосом, но в его плечах заметна напряженность, которая вызывает любопытство Гавайна. Что-то, к чему стоит присмотреться в будущем. Гарри не двигается дальше в комнату. “Я мог бы подойти к Вашему офису, если бы Вы захотели”.

“Не нужно”. Гавайн садится на край одного из столов. Он смотрит на Малфоя, который старательно не смотрит на него, вместо этого играя своим пером. Интересно. У него всегда были дружеские отношения с Малфоем, по крайней мере, он так думал, даже если тот держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как и всех, кроме Берти Обри. “Просто надумал проверить прогресс вашей команды. Как я понимаю, Малфой и Забини идентифицировали подозреваемого на кадрах видеозаписи”.

Это удивляет их всех, отмечает Гавайн, и скрывает улыбку. В конце концов, у него есть свои источники. Вы не станете Главным Аврором за перебирание бумажек, хотя это и занимает слишком много времени в наши дни. Реформы — это огромная работа, однако они необходимы.

“Да, сэр” - говорит Забини. “Я бы подал официальный отчет этим утром, но мы с Драко проводим всю регистрацию и Чары анти-подделки в соответствии с процедурой”.

Гавайн кивает. “Значит, вы уверены, что это Долохов?” - спрашивает он. Он подавляет дрожь, которая угрожает пробежать ему по спине. В свое время он видел много зла, но Долохов был на самом верху этого списка. Он один из немногих, кому удалось напугать Гавайна; однажды Гавайн уже смотрел в глаза Долохову, и там не было никаких эмоций, никакой обратной связи. Для Долохова он вообще не был человеком, просто помехой на его пути. Это было ужасно; опыт, который он не хочет повторять. Он напоминает себе, что все смертны, даже Вольдеморт. Тем не менее, он чувствует оттенок вины за отправку новой команды за человеком, по поводу которого он бы дважды подумал, прежде чем рискнул встретить лицом к лицу.

“Мы не обнаружили ничего, что указывало бы иное, сэр”. Малфой опускает перо, его глаза темны. “Блейз и я уверены в нашей идентификации, особенно учитывая выводы Пэнси. И я, сэр, к сожалению, слишком часто видел Долохова лично, чтобы перепутать его с кем-либо еще, когда он прямо передо мной на пленке”.

Гавайн кивает, пристально глядя на Малфоя. Ему кажется, что они понимают друг друга, или, по крайней мере, разделяют глубокую общую неприязнь, судя по выражению его лица. Затем Гавайн поворачивается к Паркинсон. “И каковы в точности эти выводы?

Паркинсон убирает темные волосы с лица, скручивая их в тугой узел на макушке и закрепляя резинкой. Резкий контраст с ее бледным лицом только заставляет ее выглядеть более уставшей. “Мне потребовались все выходные” - говорит она, - “но я согласна с Драко и Блейзом. Тело, которое у нас есть — это не Долохов. Я не уверена, чье оно, но образцы тканей не согласуются ни с записью ДНК Долохова, ни с чьей-либо магической подписью, которую мы имеем в наших файлах”.

“Включая Континентальные базы данных?” - спрашивает Гавайн. Не найти магическое совпадение — это редкость, в лучшем случае. Не то, что магические сообщества такие большие, да и учетные записи в последние годы значительно улучшились благодаря расширению сотрудничества. Тем не менее, есть некоторые страны, которые затягивают процесс обновлений, к большому раздражению Гавайна.

“Никакого совпадения”. Паркинсон хмурится. “Я проводила поиск в базах данных по всем известным местонахождениям Долохова до его предполагаемой смерти. Ткань не соответствует никаким известным файлам на Долохова из России, Латвии, Скандинавии или Германии. Я бы перекрестно проверила ее с его свидедельством о рождении, но мне нужно разрешение от российского министерства, а они не стремятся сделать нашу жизнь легче”.

Гавайн потирает шею сзади. Замечательно... Всем известно, что русские крепко держатся за свои записи. Это пережиток сталинских дней, когда магические и обычные правительства были очень тесно переплетены; поэтому русские авроры по-прежнему работают рука об руку с ФСБ. “Кингсли, возможно, сможет помочь с этим, если понадобится, но продолжай”.

Паркинсон наклоняется вперед, локтями опираясь на стол перед ней. Теперь она выглядит оживленнее. “Я также нашла четкие следы Чар Преображения, как и предполагается в отчете Департамента Тайн. Это не традиционный вариант - по крайней мере, не тот, с которым мы знакомы - и, судя по тому, что я смогла выяснить, это выглядит, как будто Чары Преображения сами модифицировались в момент смерти, но не из-за Убийственного Проклятия, сэр. Честно говоря, похоже, что то, что убило нашего фальшивого Долохова, было Заклинанием Стазиса Времени, вызвавшим какую-то мутацию в Чарах Преображения”.

Это неожиданно. Гавайн обменивается долгим взглядом с Гарри, который просто пожимает плечами и приподнимает бровь. “Отчет МакКенны и Бейтса о произошедшем в Глазго” - говорит Гарри, - “показал, что Долохов был остановлен Убийственным Проклятием, использованным в целях самообороны. Это согласуется с _Приори Инкантатем_ , сделанным на палочке Бейтса после этого. Он точно кастовал Убийственное Проклятие”.

“Возможно, он и кастовал его” - говорит Паркинсон. Она оглядывается на Гавайна. “Но это не то, что убило мой преображенный труп, сэр. Я могу это гарантировать. Оно не ударило в него, иначе бы я это увидела”.

“Я уверен”. Гавайну это не нравится. Это усложняет ситуацию, добавляет больше документов и бюрократической волокиты к уже политически неопределенному делу. Убийство Долохова было пером на послевоенной шляпе авроров. Им понадобилось шесть месяцев, чтобы отследить мерзавца; он был одним из худших военных преступников, которых они пытались найти. Если _“Пророк”_ узнает, что тот еще жив, не говоря уже о том, что вместо него был убит потенциально невинный, что ж. Это Гавайна изваляют в грязи из-за этого, не так ли? Он старается не жалеть о своем выборе трудноуправляемых слизеринцев, которые могут сделать его жизнь несчастной, не говоря уже о Гарри и его проклятых заморочках спасителя. Он вздыхает и проводит рукой по своей бороде. “Есть ли шанс, что тело было убито до преображения?”

Паркинсон уже качает головой. “Не похоже, сэр. Не с той клеточной модификацией, которую я видела. Насколько я могу судить, его убило блокирование в преображении. Что бы это ни было, оно заставило клетки замереть, удерживая их от изменений. Можно сказать, что это заморозило его до смерти. Это могло показаться мгновенным, как Убийственное проклятие, но ощущаться скорее как удушье под воздействием Заклинания Окаменения”.

“Жутковатый способ умереть”, - говорит Забини. Гавайн, безусловно, соглашается.

Он вздыхает. “Разумеется, я поговорю с МакКенной и Бейтсом об их показаниях”.

“Мы можем справиться с этим, сэр”. Гарри все еще на краю комнаты. Это беспокоит Гавайна. Он знает, что Гарри слишком долго работал в одиночестве, но это расстояние, физическое или иное – не очень хорошо, по его мнению. Гарри нужно влиться, найти свое место в команде, прежде чем команда сплотится против него. Он надеется, что парень быстро это сообразит.

Гавайн качает головой. “Это лучше сделать мне. Я их хорошо знаю, и я бы предпочел не вызывать слишком много вопросов среди остальных. По крайней мере, пока нет”. Он встает, отряхивает брюки. “То, что я ожидаю от вас — это встреча с одним из адвокатов Визенгамота, если он осмотрителен. Но держите Джеффри Маркуса подальше от этого, ради Мерлина. Старый дурак разбалтывает все и вся всем, кто проходит мимо”. Гарри кивает ему. Гавайн оглядывает комнату, его взгляд падает на Малфоя. “Вы. Посмотрите, что нам нужно учесть, чтобы после юридических аспектов двигаться дальше. Для начала, я полагаю, нам придется объявить Долохова не-мертвым, чтобы официально возобновить дело. Христос, но это бардак, не так ли?”

“Можно сказать”. Малфой криво улыбается. “Хотя я думаю, что знаю кого-то, с кем мы можем поговорить. Если Поттер согласится”.

“Отлично”. Гавайн замечает взгляд Гарри на Малфоя. Он думает, что в нем есть напряженность. Возможно, это что-то, за чем стоит понаблюдать. Возможно, не помешает поговорить с Гарри позднее, настойчиво предложив ему наладить взаимопонимание с Малфоем. Если он не ошибается, Малфой — это краеугольный камень всей команды; установление доверительных отношений с ним, несомненно, укрепит взаимодействие Гарри с Паркинсоном и Забини. Эта команда важна для карьеры Гарри, независимо от того, видит ли он ее в таком свете. Если это задание будет выполнено хорошо, вместе с теми, которые окажутся с ним связанными, он может встать в очередь, чтобы в будущем занять пост Гавайна. Гарри станет чертовски хорошим Главным Аврором, как только он научится разбираться со своими заморочками.

Гавайн хлопает Малфоя ладонью по плечу. “Держи меня в курсе дела, парень” - говорит он и выходит из комнаты, и только самые мелкие заботы мельтешат на задворках его сознания. В конце концов, это нормально – переживать по поводу трудных заданий, особенно в случае с новой командой.

Они объединятся довольно скоро, думает он. И помоги им Мерлин, если они этого не сделают.

2  
Миллисент может встретиться с ними в “Дырявом Котле” только после работы, и она настаивает на том, чтобы Драко купил ей бокал лучшего красного вина из того, что продает Том, что, по мнению Драко, едва ли на один уровень выше чистого бухла. Поттер, естественно, опаздывает. Он придумал какое-то оправдание, когда они покидали следственную комнату, сказав, что встретит их, но в то же время он открывал свой мобильный телефон, что, безусловно, отвлекло его внимание. Поттер не имеет представления, насколько ему нужно понравиться Милли, чтобы затея сработала, и как трудно это может быть, учитывая презрение Миллисент к человечеству в целом. Хоть он и надеется на лучшее, порочная часть Драко также с нетерпением ждет, когда Поттер не сможет положиться на свое обаяние и репутацию. Он все еще зол на него из-за их сегодняшней боевой тренировки в спортзале. У Драко болят даже те места, которые, как он думал, никогда болеть не могут. Блейз, с другой стороны, получил высшие оценки от Поттера, лишь чуть-чуть вспотев. Засранец.

Драко ставит бокал на стол перед Милли и садится рядом с ней, с собственной пинтой пива в руке. Блейз и Пэнс сидят напротив, что оставляет единственное свободное место рядом с Драко. Он не уверен, как к этому отнестись. Под угрозой пристального внимания со стороны своих ближайших друзей, часть его надеется, что Поттер вообще не появится. Сидеть рядом с ним будет просто фатально.

Но на этом фронте ему не везет. Милли едва успевает спросить его, как дела, когда Поттер расталкивает ежедневную толпу министерских олухов и тружеников Диагон-Аллеи. Он выглядит чертовски раздраженным, и Драко задается вопросом, что привело его в столь дерьмовое настроение всего лишь за прошедшие полчаса.

“Все в порядке, шеф?” - спрашивает Блейз над краем своей пинты, и лицо Поттера меняется, когда он понимает, что хмурится над ними.

“Ничего такого, что раунд или два не исправят” - говорит Поттер, роется в кармане и выуживает горсть галлеонов. “Следующий раунд за мной. Сделай мне “Дрожащего дракона”“.

Блейз пожимает плечами и соскальзывает со стула. “Если ты платишь”.

“Я в порядке” - говорит Миллисент, с бокалом в руке. “Один - мой предел, или Ханна меня убьет”. Она смотрит на Поттера, когда он ныряет на место рядом с Драко. “Привет, Поттер”.

“Бульстрод”. Поттер подталкивает ногу Драко своей ногой под столом. Драко сдвигается и хмурится. Поттер выглядит абсолютно невинно, гаденыш. “Значит, Малфой вытащил тебя сюда для твоей экспертной помощи”.

“Так он сказал”. Миллисент делает глоток вина. Драко увлеченно рассматривает их обоих. Милли всегда была более чем пугающей в свои лучшие дни, и она не терпит дураков. Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, как она воспримет Поттера; она считала его абсолютным мудаком в школьные дни. Опять же, они все так считали, и посмотрите на Драко сейчас. Обжимается с Поттером прямо в его офисе посреди рабочего дня, когда любой может их застукать. Он до сих пор не совсем свыкся с этой мыслью. Это было все, о чем он мог думать в минувшие выходные, вспоминая свое распростертое под Поттером тело и их сжатые вместе члены. Цирцея, но он дрочил с пятницы, растягиваясь по ширине своей кровати, выгибаясь в свою собственную руку и вспоминая ощущение тяжелой ладони Поттера, свернувшейся вокруг его члена.

Он все-таки пришел к воскресному обеду в Поместье, но не помнит большую часть из него, что, вероятно, к лучшему. Как только его отец начинает наезжать на Шеклболта, Драко делает все возможное, чтобы отключиться. Он все это слышал раньше, и, честно говоря, время лучше потратить на размышления о крошечной ямке над губами Поттера, просто идеально подходящей для кончика языка Драко...

Только теперь Драко понимает, что весь стол смотрит на него.

“Что?” - огрызается он. Он понятия не имеет, какое выражение было на его лице, поэтому он считает самым безопасным играть оскорбленного.

“Потерял тебя на мгновение” - говорит Поттер. Его бедро трется о бедро Драко, теплое и твердое.

Драко чувствует, как его щеки теплеют. "Извини. Размышлял о деле” - говорит он. Никто из них не убежден, и меньше всех Пэнси, которая отставляет бокал в сторону и задумчиво смотрит на него. Драко поворачивается к Миллисент, отчаянно пытаясь заткнуть Пэнси, прежде чем та устроит допрос. “Кстати об этом, нам нужна консультация для Робардса”

“Так Поттер только что сказал”. Рот Милли искривляется с одной стороны. Она наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями об стол. “Уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?”

“Драко никогда не бывает в порядке” - говорит Блейз, левитируя три пинты и еще один бокал вина для Пэнси на стол. Драко демонстрирует ему третий палец. Блейз просто подталкивает пинту к нему. "Заканчивай. Этот тебя ждет”.

Пэнси уже осушила свой первый стакан вина. Она тянется к тому, который Блейз только что поставил перед ней. “Пейте, хорошие мои. Последний допивший платит за следующий раунд”.

Миллисент барабанит некрашенными ногтями по потертой скатерти. Однажды, по пьяни, она объяснила Драко, почему так долго обрезала ногти. Честно говоря, Драко действительно не хотел знать так много о Ханниной “киске”. “Как, ради всех святых, ты с ними работаешь?” - спрашивает она Поттера. “Еще со школы они были невозможны”.

Поттер пожимает плечами и поднимает пинту. “Дайте им волю, и они достаточно приличные авроры. Иногда”. Его сапог снова стучит по сапогу Драко, и их колени соприкасаются. В животе у Драко все переворачивается; он тянется к своему стакану, и его рука натыкается на руку Поттера, когда Поттер ставит свою пинту на стол. Драко прилагает все усилия, чтобы не покраснеть, как проклятый школьник. Пэнси смотрит на него, сузив глаза. Он встречает ее взгляд, не мигая. Он прекрасно знает, что лучше не давать ей основания для подозрений. Она отводит взгляд первой.

“Об этом юридическом вопросе” - говорит Драко и кастует _Муффлиато_. Шум и гул разговоров вокруг них исчезают, приглушенные заклинанием. “Итак, что именно нам нужно принимать во внимание?”

Милли фыркает; он ознакомил ее с основными деталями дела, когда просил встретиться с ними. Это нарушает приказ Робардса о секретности, но он не видел другого способа уговорить ее приехать. Кроме того, Милли - адвокат. Как только он упомянул Долохова, она устроила ему допрос, достойный того, чтобы быть исполненным для самого Визенгамота. У него не было шансов. “Это сложно” - говорит она. “Вы просите меня подойти к этому с точки зрения Визенгамота или моей собственной?”

“Есть разница?” - спрашивает Поттер.

“Учитывая, что я занимаюсь защитой” - мягко говорит Миллисент - “довольно большая, я бы сказала”.

Поттер наклоняется над столом. “Значит, ты наш естественный враг, а?” У него на лице бледная, вежливая улыбка; Миллисент сравнивает ее с одной из своих собственных: немного более острая и более хищная.

“Это не первый раз, когда я слышу это, хотя обычно от него”. Милли указывает пальцем на Драко, и тот пожимает плечами. Поттер снова подталкивает его коленом. Драко изо всех сил не реагирует. “Но нет, я не считаю себя таковым. Скорее кем-то, кто должен сбалансировать вас. Если я хорошо делаю свою работу, тогда вам нужно будет сделать свою работу лучше. Это удерживает вас всех от поисков легкого выхода, когда вы смотрите на потенциальных подозреваемых”.

“И ты бы взяла кого-то вроде Долохова?” - спрашивает Поттер, с тем слегка воинственным тоном, которым он иногда пользуется, когда ему становится неудобно.

Лицо Милли каменеет. “Нет. Даже ради всего незаконного золота в Гринготсе”.

“Шеф” - тихо говорит Пэнси, бросая на Поттера предостерегающий взгляд. Она ставит свой бокал и прикасается к руке Милли. “Он не хотел быть колючкой, дорогая. Мы не сказали ему”.

Поттер смотрит на Драко, его замешательство очевидно. "Не сказали мне что?"

С тяжелым сердцем, Драко трудно говорить, но он жалеет Поттера с его недоумением. “Младший брат Милли, Генри, остался в замке во время битвы за Хогварц. Он не ушел с остальной частью Слизеринского факультета ...”

“Его лучший друг был в Равенкло” - Миллисент прерывает его хриплым голосом. Она поворачивает свой бокал между ладонями, наблюдая, как плещется вино. “Томас О'Коннор. Они были неразлучны, и Генри не оставил бы Томми позади. Он пошел за ним и ...” Она замолкает.

“Из того, что мы узнали позже, Генри попался Долохову по пути. Томми сумел спастись. Он где-то в Килдэре, стажируется на зельевара” - говорит Пэнси. “Так что нет, Миллисент никогда не возьмет на себя защиту Долохова”.

Поттер откидывается на спинку стула. “Господи, я сожалею”.

“Ты не знал”. Миллисент смотрит на Поттера. “Хотя именно поэтому Драко пришел ко мне”. Она смотрит на него. “Я думала, что он скажет тебе, как своему шефу”.

У Драко хватает совести, чтобы вздрогнуть. Честно говоря, он не знал, что сказать Поттеру. Не то, что они вообще много разговаривают. “Я не собирался заставлять тебя рассказывать ему, хотя я полагаю, что я – легкомысленный кретин. Извини. Но я подумал, что ты захочешь помочь, и нам не помешает поговорить с адвокатом, а не с прокурором, учитывая все нюансы. И поскольку ты формально не будешь собирать доказательства, нет никаких шансов на обвинение в предвзятости в суде”.

“Ты был прав насчет желания помочь”. Миллисент допивает вино, потом вздыхает. “Послушайте, главная проблема, с которой вам придется иметь дело — это осложнение с предполагаемой смертью Долохова. Робардс об этом знает. Если вы не приведете все детали в идеальный порядок, любой компетентный адвокат сможет вытащить его из этого...” - она поднимает руку в ответ на протест Поттера. “Как я уже сказала, наша задача - заставить вас делать свою работу должным образом”.

“Так на что мы смотрим?” - спрашивает Драко. Он чувствует напряженность со стороны Гарри и хочет предотвратить его попытку разозлиться на Милли. Это никогда не заканчивается благополучно, по его многолетнему опыту. “Если бы ты собиралась встретиться с нами в суде”.

“Вашим доказательствам лучше быть неопровержимыми”, - говорит Милли. “Предполагаемая смерть Долохова означает, что обвинения в его преступлениях как Пожирателя Смерти никогда официально ему не предъявлялись. Даже его предыдущий азкабановский приговор был законно изменен из-за предположения о его смерти. Вам придется начинать с нуля, что оставляет вам два выбора: посадить его за это убийство или преследовать его за его военные преступления. Второй вариант может оказаться намного сложнее теперь, когда прошло время, и он был объявлен мертвым. Если бы я была его адвокатом, я бы поставила вопрос о том, можно ли доверять чьей-либо памяти по прошествии почти десяти лет...”

“Он был известным преступником и Пожирателем Смерти”, - говорит Поттер, его раздражение очевидно. “Тому есть много доказательств. Ради бога, он убил моих друзей, семьи моих друзей...”

Люпин, Драко знает, не говоря уже о Уизли. Он прочитал файл.

Поттер продолжает. “Я столкнулся с ним, когда мне было семнадцать, и он пытался убить и меня тоже. Он абсолютный смертоносный подонок”.

Миллисент пожимает плечами, затем поднимает обе руки. "И что? Это не означает, что я не могла бы убедить присяжных в судебной ошибке. Ты должен сделать свою работу, Поттер, и сделать это чертовски хорошо. Честно говоря, если у вас есть доказательства того, что он совершил недавнее убийство, я бы действовала в этом направлении. Постройте свое дело правильно, найдите все неопровержимые доказательства, и адвокату будет сложнее дать отпор. Закон не всегда хорош, и часто несправедлив, но, если он виновен и у вас есть доказательство, я чувствую, что его адвокат будет уговаривать его, чтобы тот умолял дать ему шанс стать свидетелем. Тогда у тебя не только Долохов, но и те, с кем он тусуется”.

Поттер царапает подбородок и размышляет. Сегодня он небрит, и Драко хочется зарыться лицом в его челюсть и вдохнуть его запах. Его пальцы сжимаются на бокале. Поттер опускает руку. “Это неплохая стратегия”.

“Я знаю”. Милли отбрасывает с лица упавший локон. “Речь идет о том, чтобы найти правильный эндшпиль”. Она смотрит на часы. “Сейчас я обедаю с моей девушкой”. Она берет сумку и достает маленькую карточку, передавая ее Поттеру. “Остальные знают, как до меня добраться, но если у тебя есть другие вопросы, есть моя рабочая Каминная Сеть”. Она оглядывает всех сидящих вокруг стола. “Я бы хотела, чтобы вы нашли этого ублюдка и посадили его, поэтому, пожалуйста, не делайте ничего слишком глупого”. Она встает, и Муффлиато ломается. “Доказательства – это ключ”.

“Передай Ханне мою любовь” - говорит Пэнси, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Миллисент в щеку. “Извини за отмену планов на эти выходные”.

“Мы перепланируем”. Милли поднимает тяжелую сумку на плечо. Ее одежда морщится под ней. “Работа в первую очередь, верно?” Она посылает воздушные поцелуи Блейзу и Драко, затем протягивает руку Поттеру. Он перегибается через Драко, чтобы пожать ее; Драко чувствует запах его лосьона, острый цитрусовый аромат вербены. “Ты молодец” - говорит Милли, на ее губах играет улыбка. “Для гриффиндорца и аврора, я имею в виду”.

Поттер смеется. “Я приму это как комплимент. От адвоката”. Он должен принять, думает Драко. Миллисент не раздает их кому попало. Она пугает и лучших людей, чем Поттер.

Драко смотрит, как она уходит, улыбаясь. Он немного озадачен. “Ты ей действительно понравился, Поттер”.

“Это так шокирует?” - спрашивает Поттер, оглядывая остальных. “Что бы вы ни думали, я не полный кретин”.

“Милли ненавидит всех” - говорит Пэнси. “Это дело гордости”.

Блейз качает головой. “Ненависть - слишком сильное слово. Больше похоже на нетерпимость. Ненависть означала бы, что она беспокоится”.

“Ненавидит” - говорят хором Драко и Пэнси. "Всех". Драко улыбается Пэнси. Он знает, что они правы.

Поттер выглядит позабавленным. “Она кажется хорошей. Я имею в виду, кроме намеков, что мы не делаем свою работу”.

“Тебе повезло, что она не оторвала тебе яйца” - говорит Пэнси. “Опять же, мы помогаем ей получить то, чего она хочет, поэтому ...” Ее лицо немного смягчается, и Драко знает, что она думает о Генри. Пэнси жаловалась на это в течение нескольких лет, но Генри поклонялся земле, по которой она ходила, начиная с его первого учебного года, и его смерть сильно ударила по ней.

“Я не знал про ее брата”. Поттер задумчиво вращает остатки его пинты, глядя вниз на стекло. “Я не знал, что у _был_ брат”.

Пэнси осушает свой бокал. “Бульстроды всегда были невероятно закрытыми. Ее мать думает, что смерть Генри была наказанием за молчаливую поддержку Пьером Темного Лорда”.

“Кто такой Пьер?” - спрашивает Поттер.

“Отец Милли”. Драко отталкивает свою пинту. “Он и Роберта переехали в Лизьё. Семья его матери все еще живет там. Миллс не очень часто их видит. Они презирают Ханну, поэтому это становится неловким”.

Поттер хмурится. “Мы говорим о Ханне Эбботт? Я не знал, что они встречаются”.

Слизеринцы смотрят друг на друга с понимающими ухмылками. Драко не утруждает себя указанием на то, что Поттер много чего никогда и не удосуживался узнать о большинстве других, с которыми учился в школе. Честно говоря, он, в первую очередь, удивлен, что Поттер вообще помнит Ханну. Он был ужасен в плане обращения внимания на кого бы то ни было, кто не был или в кругу друзей, или раздражающим фактором, как Драко.

“Они практически женаты, если не на самом деле” - говорит Пэнси. “Милли и Ханна продолжают откладывать планирование свадьбы, да и во всяком случае Пьеру и Роберте не нравится, что их единственный живой ребенок, похоже, предпочитает женские детали”. Она обращает слишком яркий взор на Драко. “Опять же, Люциус и Нарцисса тоже не очень довольны Драко в этом плане”.

Драко думает, что она выпила на один бокал больше, чем надо. Поттер, теплый, рядом с ним, успокаивая многолетнюю боль от неодобрения родителей.

“Минус женские детали” - говорит Блейз. “Хотя я говорю Драко, что он мог бы просто лечь и подумать об Англии, если он обязан”.

“Отцепитесь, вы оба”. Драко не нужно смотреть на Поттера, чтобы почувствовать идущую от него волну веселья. “Мои детали и то, что я с ними делаю, не обсуждаются”.

Пэнси вздыхает. “Очень жаль. Я до сих пор не услышала, что ты затеял, когда поперся в клуб в середине недели. Ты такого не делал с времен Николаса”.

Драко замирает, его пальцы сжались вокруг края его бокала. Поттер бросает на него острый и любопытный взгляд. “Николас?” - спрашивает он, и Драко ненавидит тот факт, что у Поттера есть способ вытащить из них информацию с наименьшим количеством вопросом.

“Не кто-то значительный” - говорит он.

Блейз и Пэнси обмениваются взглядом, но молчат. В конце концов, они не полные дураки. Они знают, как хорошо Драко может кастовать Жалящее Заклятие, и у него сейчас не будет ни малейших колебаний, раз они вспоминают его троллевого бывшего.

“Верно”, - говорит Поттер. Хотя он не продолжает тему. Спасибо Мерлину. Драко не хочет вступать в дискуссию об этом мудаке Николасе в середине “Дырявого”. Да и где бы то ни было, если честно. Слишком рано для этого, даже через год. Он стреляет в Пэнси взглядом, и у нее хватает совести выглядеть пристыженной.

“Я должна идти” - говорит Пэнси. “Недостаточно спала в эти выходные”. Она встает, ее рука касается плеча Блейза. “Проводишь меня домой?”

Блейз бросает взгляд на Драко, затем соскальзывает со стула и хватает плащ, наматывая его на руку. “До завтра”.

Пэнси целует Драко в щеку. “Извини, милый” - бормочет она. “Слишком много вина. И ты знаешь, какая я сука”.

“Слишком хорошо, ты, мегера” - ласково говорит Драко. Он сжимает ее руку. “Иди спать”. Она выглядит чертовски измученной, и сегодня он несколько раз ловил ее ныряющей носом в кофе.

Он ждет, пока они не уходят, прежде чем смотрит на Поттера. “Я действительно должен ...”

“Останься еще на один раунд” - говорит Поттер. “Мне любопытно узнать об этом Николасе”.

“Николас – закрытая тема”. Драко смотрит на него, рот крепко сжат. “Что бы мы ни делали вместе, это не связано с тем конкретным обсуждением. Сожалею".

На мгновение ему кажется, что Поттер собирается возразить, но на этот раз тот его удивляет. “Хорошо” - вежливо говорит Поттер, и Драко с облегчением садится обратно. С Николасом связано слишком многое, о чем он не хотел бы думать, а тем более объяснять Поттеру. И он как-то странно расслабился здесь, рядом с ним. Поттер снова поднимает пинту. “Я готов поспорить, что ты не упомянул о нас Забини и Паркинсон”.

“Ты действительно думаешь, что я идиот?” Драко колеблется. "Что ж. Пэнси знает, что я наблюдал за тобой, когда ты дрочил в душевых в феврале, но это все”.

Поттер моргает. “Она знает **что** , конкретно?”

Драко не может скрыть улыбку. “Я понятия не имел, что это закончится тем, что мы будем еще что-то _делать_ , и страдал от избытка вины из-за того, что наблюдал, как вышестоящий офицер намыливает свой член так, будто ружье взводит, поэтому в момент слабости я признался в этом”. Он проводит большим пальцем вдоль прохладной, гладкой стороны своей пинты. “Ты никому не сказал, нет?”

Поттер смотрит на него жарким взглядом и понижает голос. “Тогда как ты будешь моим грязным маленьким секретом? Я не смогу удержать тебя, если расскажу".

Дрожь проходит сквозь Драко, от живота до члена. Он не должен видеть в этом ничего эротического, но он видит. “А если я не хочу быть твоим секретом?”

Пальцы Поттера касаются бедра Драко, затем скользят вверх и устраиваются прямо под его членом. “Было бы очень жаль”.

“Было бы”. Как-то Драко удается сохранить свой голос ровным, пока пальцы Поттера рисуют крошечные круги, а суставы надавливают на яйца. Он погружается в ощущения, но полностью осознает, что Поттер чувствует, как его член твердеет.

“Я так думаю”. Один из кончиков пальцев Поттера ныряет в промежуток между кнопками на ширинке Драко. У Драко перехватывает дыхание, когда Поттер слегка поглаживает его по швам трусов. “А ты?”

Драко едва может соображать. Он видит людей вокруг них, некоторые из которых работают в их офисе. Рука Поттера скрыта столом, но разоблачение — это дело одной секунды. Он считает этот факт невероятно волнующим. “Ты должен прекратить” - говорит он низким от возбуждения голосом.

“Вероятно”. Палец Поттера проталкивается в щель трусов Драко, гладит набухающий ствол, и Драко дрожит от прикосновения кожи к коже. “Или я мог бы подрочить тебе здесь, если бы ты захотел, и все бы смотрели”. Его голос запинается. “Разве им не понравилось бы видеть тебя теряющим самоконтроль из-за меня?”

Мысль о кулаке Поттера вокруг него посередине "Дырявого" делает Драко тверже, чем он имеет право быть. “Блядь” - ругается он тихо, и рот Поттера изгибается с одной стороны.

“Вот так?” - легкий, как перышко, кончик пальца Поттера на члене Драко вызывает волны ощущений при минимальных точках соприкосновения.

Драко наклоняется вперед и поворачивается к Поттеру. “А если я соскользну под этот стол и всосу твой член в рот?”

Поттер замирает, пальцы обвивают ствол члена Драко. “Я не знаю, смогу ли контролировать себя на публике”.

“Тогда, возможно, нам не следует пробовать это публично”. Драко не знает, что сделало его таким смелым. Он пришел сюда сегодня вечером, решив быть профессиональным и безразличным, но теперь все пошло к чертям. Каким-то образом каждый раз, когда он оказывается рядом с Поттером, его логический разум, тот, который предупреждает его о гибели и катастрофе, просто шлепается кверху лапками. Или задницей. Определенно и членом тоже... Когда он рядом с Поттером, и их только двое, и никого поблизости, чтобы держать его под контролем, он хочет и хочет и хочет. Это желание само по себе является опасной вещью.

Поттер осторожно убирает руку и садится обратно. Через мгновение он бросает скучающий взгляд вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает. Он делает длинный глоток темного пива из стакана, затем снова наклоняется вперед, глаза ярко блестят. “Констебль Малфой, Вы приглашаете меня к себе?”

В его квартире - полный бардак, и есть еще двадцать семь причин, по которым Драко не должен этого делать, начиная с заигрывания со своим боссом и потерей своего поста и зарплаты, продолжая позорной связью со Спасителем Магического Мира, и заканчивая объяснением с матерью, когда его имя попадет в желтую прессу. Опять же, он должен убежать с воплями, при этом относительно сдержанно, чтобы не привлечь внимание или не испортить отношения с вышестоящим офицером. Вместо этого Драко говорит: “А если да?”

Поттер не спеша допивает пиво. Драко не наблюдает за мускулами в горле Поттера, и он определенно не кладет нервную руку себе на бедро рядом с членом, отчаянно желая больше фрикций и больше контакта. Он не будет этого делать, не так ли? Это было бы безумием.

“Я согласен” - говорит Поттер, проводя сильной смуглой ладонью по мокрым губам. “Ты дашь мне координаты Камина, или аппарируем в обнимку?”

Поставленный таким образом, вопрос звучит неприлично. Драко сильно хочется затащить его в туалет, и к чертям желтую прессу, но он не может сделать с Поттером и половины тех вещей, которых ему хочется, без приличного матраса. И они не могут продолжать надеяться на свою удачу. Публичный секс в конечном итоге приведет к разоблачению, независимо от того, насколько люди снисходительны к Гарри Поттеру, потому что он спас мир. И вся прочая муть. 

Собрав всю свою храбрость и лохмотья своей гордости, Драко достает телефон, которым только вчера учился пользоваться у Блейза. Под наблюдением Поттера ему удается ввести свои координаты Камина, используя чертовы микроскопические кнопки. С третьей попытки и только после того, как он вспоминает, как получить числа вместо алфавита - не все могут быть так же приспособлены к Исследованию Магглов, как чертов Блейз - ему удается их отправить. Телефон Поттера звенит.

Драко встает, надевает плащ и произносит резкое "до свидания". Помогите ему Небеса, но, если он собирается сгореть в пламени идиотизма, это будет, по крайней мере, после ночи Поттера в его постели.

Он довольно уверен в том, что это худшее решение, которое он когда-либо принимал.

3  
Немного дрожа от предвкушения и холода, Драко проводит рукой по темно-зеленым бархатным занавескам у его кровати. Его квартира просторна и в других отношениях относительно современна, но он провел свое детство и отрочество между замком со сквозняками и Поместьем, достойным быть в Национальном Тресте, и он все еще придерживается мнения о том, что кровать это не кровать без балдахина. И, может быть, без золотых листьев, инкрустированных в резьбу по дереву, которых у него достойное количество. Он уже произнес заклинания, чтобы убрать основной беспорядок, отправив грязную одежду в корзину и сменив постельное белье. Он также побывал в туалете и кастовал несколько поспешных очищающих заклинаний на себя, раздевшись до трусов в этом процессе. Он подумал, что полная обнаженность выглядит слишком безрассудно. Сейчас, в холоде своей спальни, он сожалеет о своем решении.

Сидя на краю своей широкой кровати, с несколькими свечами, зажженными на каминной полке с отражающимся в широком позолоченном зеркале пламенем, он чувствует себя странно боящимся того, что подумает Поттер. У Драко в спальне давно никого не было, и он никогда не трахал Поттера в действительно закрытом от мира пространстве. Это на самом деле странно, сознавать, что он знает так много и так мало о Поттере. Будет ли он смеяться над его выбором интерьера, или его не волнует обстановка и он сосредоточит все внимание на физическом событии? И что именно он захочет сделать? Все это имеет гораздо больше значения, когда это происходит на его личной территории.

Драко сожалеет о том, что решился пригласить Поттера домой, даже когда проклинает его за то, что тот надолго задерживается. Если он не придет, Драко не знает, как он встретит завтрашний день, хотя он полагает, что, возможно, это будет облегчением. Драко, возможно, продлил бы приглашение, но, пока он ждет, приближающееся прибытие Поттера становится все более и более похожим на вторжение. Внутренности Драко медленно завязываются в узел, глядя на перспективу.

Он думает, что в комнате слишком мрачно. Он щелкает пальцами, золотые и матовые стеклянные бра на стенах загораются, отталкивая тени прочь. Лучше.

А затем он слышит вспышку Камина и стук сапог Поттера по паркету гостиной.

“Малфой?” - зовет Поттер, его голос отдается эхом в тишине квартиры.

Драко делает глубокий вдох и встает. Это меняет все, он знает, даже если он не чувствует себя уверенным. "Прямо по коридору".

Шаги Поттера совпадают с глухими ударами сердца Драко. Через мгновение дверь открывается шире, и Поттер, высокий и широкоплечий, наполняет комнату своим присутствием, как может только он. Он смотрит на Драко, воспринимая его одним долгим, горячим взглядом. "Привет".

"Привет". Драко чувствует себя странно застенчивым, как героиня одного из готических романов, которые Пэнси держит в тумбочке. Ему это не нравится.

“Классная кровать”. Поттер приближается, рассматривая балдахин и стену за ним. “А эти бра эльфийские?”

Драко непроизвольно улыбается. “Придурок, это Арт-Нуво”.

Поттер поворачивается, разглядывая высокие стеклянные книжные шкафы, соответствующие тем, что стоят в гостиной Драко, толстый ковер в зеленых тонах, расстеленный на паркетном полу, и классические колонны с каждой стороны камина. “Так это твой дом”.

“Это мой дом” - соглашается Драко. Он смотрит, как Поттер тянется к верхней кнопке плаща. “Значит, мы это сделаем?”

“Только если ты хочешь, хотя ты выглядишь одетым соответственно случаю”. Поттер останавливается на третьей кнопке. Он смотрит на Драко поверх очков. "Я могу уйти…"

“Нет”. Живот Драко дрожит. “Не уходи”. Он грызет нижнюю губу. “Это просто ...” Он колеблется.

Поттер подходит к нему. “Это по-другому" - говорит он, почти так, как будто он может читать мысли Драко. “Намеренно”.

"Верно". Драко хрустит суставами пальцев, как всегда, когда он нервничает, и резкий звук раздается в тихой комнате. Это секс, а не взаимная дрочка или быстрый перепихон. Есть что-то гораздо более сознательное в их встрече здесь. Сейчас это их решение; они не просто трахаются при случае или лапают друг друга под брызгами душа. “Мы не можем свалить это на гормоны или алкоголь, не так ли?”

Смех Поттера низкий и хриплый. "Не особенно". Костяшки его пальцев ласкают челюсть Драко, и тот поворачивает голову на ощущение. “Но, черт возьми, я хочу это сделать. Я хочу на этот раз быть с тобой правильным образом”.

Драко сглатывает. Его горло сжимается, и его полураспухший член чувствуется тяжестью в трусах. “Я бы хотел трахнуть тебя” - говорит он, и Поттер моргает, его рот слегка приоткрывается. “Я столько лет дрочил под эти фантазии. Ты подо мной, мой член пульсирует внутри твоей задницы ...” Он облизывает губу. “Я имею в виду, если ты так делаешь”.

"Да". Поттер выдыхает это слово. "Я делаю". Его руки, широкие и теплые, ложатся на бедра Драко, большие пальцы цепляются за резинку трусов. “Ты хочешь кончить внутри меня, да?”

“Ох” - говорит Драко, когда Поттер стягивает с него трусы через волну его члена. "Без сомнения". Он позволяет лоскуту белого хлопка соскользнуть вниз, сминаясь у его ног. Он откидывает его и стоит обнаженным перед полностью одетым Поттером, который смотрит на него темными голодными глазами. Драко нравится стоять вот так, на виду, для Поттера; что-то в том, как смотрит Поттер, заставляет Драко чувствовать себя сексуальным. Привлекательным. Желанным. Это похоже на прилив чувства власти, думает он, знать, что Поттер наслаждается телом Драко, что он так сильно хочет его, что готов рисковать своей карьерой, чтобы быть с ним. Он задумывается, а чувствует ли Поттер то же самое. Драко протягивает руку, распластав пальцы по груди Поттера и ныряя ими под его плащ. Он может чувствовать напрягшиеся соски Поттера через мягкую ткань. "На тебе слишком много одежды, ты же понимаешь".

“Да?” Поттер смотрит, как Драко сдвигает плащ с его плеч. Он поводит плечами, и плащ падает на ковер с тихим шорохом ткани, пуговиц и пряжек. Поттер скидывает подтяжки, позволяя им свеситься с брюк. "Лучше?"

Драко ослабляет синий галстук Поттера. “Не совсем” - говорит он, и его пальцы работают над Виндзорским узлом, развязывая его; он снимает скользкий шелк и бросает его на край кровати. Он обходит Поттера и становится за его спиной. “Черт, но ты великолепен, не так ли?” Его руки ложатся на ягодицы, обтянутые шерстяными брюками. Они твердые под его ладонями, в основном плоские, но достаточно скругленные на бедрах. Ему хочется потереться об них. Вместо этого он прижимает пальцы к складке между ними, втискивая туда ткань брюк. Мерлин, но он хочет спрятать свой член в Поттере. “Ты очистил себя?”

“Почему, по-твоему, мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы добраться сюда?” - Поттер оглядывается на него, глаза полуприкрыты.

Приступ похоти проходит сквозь Драко, и он снова движется, останавливаясь перед Поттером. “Сними рубашку" - приказывает он, и пальцы Поттера летят к пуговицам, расстегивая их. Поттер выскальзывает из рубашки и бросает ее на пол. Его кожа блестит золотом в свете свечей; его соски твердые, круглые и коричневые. Драко не может остановить себя от прикосновения к ним. Его большие пальцы скользят по мускулистой, твердой поверхности груди Поттера, задевая затвердевшие горошинки. Поттер резко вдыхает, и Драко чувствует, как его член поднимается под брюками. Его собственный член покачивается перед его животом, горячий, с капелькой смазки на головке. “Нам нравится, не так ли?” Он снова щелкает ногтем по одному из сосков Поттера, затем сжимает его пальцами. Поттер стонет, и его руки снова ловят Драко.

“Больше” - говорит Поттер. "Пожалуйста".

Слова идут напрямую к члену Драко. Он елозит большим пальцем по соску Поттера, а затем ловит другой зубами, слегка прикусывая, прежде чем пройтись по нему языком. Поттер матерится; его пальцы впиваются в бедра Драко. Драко делает это снова, наслаждаясь ответной реакцией и тем, как Поттер покачивается в его сторону. Через какое-то мгновение он отступает. Губы Поттера стиснуты между его зубами, его волосы упали вперед через край очков. Он выглядит божественно.

“На колени” - говорит Драко, держа Поттера за плечо и толкая его вниз. Кожа Поттера мягкая под пальцами, мышцы крепкие и твердые. Поттер плюхается на пол и смотрит вверх на Драко, подняв бровь. “О, я думаю, ты знаешь, что делать”. Драко позволяет влажной головке своего члена пройтись по рту Поттера. Его сердце стучит в предвкушении. “В конце концов, ты хороший маленький сосунок, помнишь?”

“Я?” Щеки Поттера покраснели, и его глаза ярко блестят, когда он срывает очки и кидает их на плащ.

Драко прислоняется к краю кровати. “Если мне не отказывает память”. Его пальцы поглаживают член по всей длине, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Он постукивает головкой об нижнюю губу Поттера. “Открой пошире, я хочу сначала посмотреть, как ты глотаешь мой член”.

Язык Поттера щелкает по щели Драко. Его руки скользят вниз по бедрам Драко, а затем возвращаются вдоль внутренней стороны, прижимая Драко к краю кровати и толкая его ноги шире. Кончики его пальцев ласкают яйца, лишь чуть-чуть приподнимая.

“Блядь” - говорит Драко, а рот Поттера уже на нем, вбирая его глубоко, тепло и влажно. Драко хватается за плечи Поттера, загипнотизированный видом своего члена почти полностью во рту Поттера, прижатого к его щеке. Он не огромный, но солидного калибра, губы Поттера тянутся вокруг него, когда он отклоняет голову назад, и ствол Драко выскальзывает наружу сантиметр за сантиметром.

Это самое горячее, что видел Драко. Он хочет махнуть бедрами вперед, хочет заставить Поттера задохнуться на его члене, чтобы его сперма пролилась на красивые губы Поттера. Вместо этого его пальцы сжимаются на плече Поттера, его дыхание - короткие, рваные вздохи. “Блядь” - снова говорит он. “Ты прекрасная шлюха. Ты любишь сосать, не так ли, Поттер? На коленях для меня. Ты понятия не имеешь, как хорошо ты выглядишь”. Он протягивает руку и снова зажимает сосок Поттера, скручивая его достаточно, чтобы Поттер застонал вокруг головки члена Драко. Пальцы Поттера прижимаются к яйцам Драко и скользят за ними дальше, лаская. Бедра Драко дрожат, и он раздвигает их шире, его задница прижата к кровати. Цирцея, это потрясающее ощущение, рот Поттера двигается по нему, его пальцы надавливают на кожу Драко. Он мог бы кончить от этого, он знает; это искушение - сама мысль о Поттере, проглатывающем его, пока Драко глубоко трахает его рот.

Но Драко хочет большего.

Он отталкивает Поттера, положив ладонь на его лоб. Он тяжело дышит, и румянец разливается по его бледной груди. “Еще нет” - говорит он, когда его член выскальзывает из мокрых губ Поттера. Поттер облизывает их, и, на мгновение, Драко хочет опрокинуть его назад на коврик и оседлать его, посмотреть, как быстро он сможет засунуть член Поттера в свою задницу, как долго он сможет кататься на нем, пока Поттер не потеряет контроль над собой под его бедрами. Он не может в достаточной мере удовлетвориться Поттером, думает он. Он хочет его всеми возможными способами.

Его член болит.

“Встань" - говорит Драко; он испытывает азартное волнение, когда Поттер подчиняется, молча поднимаясь на ноги. Драко прижимает ладонь к набухшим брюкам Поттера, его пальцы оглаживают твердость его члена. “Насколько сильно ты хочешь кончить?”

“Я близок к этому" - говорит Поттер. Он ловит рот Драко своим, целуя его долго и жестко. “Но я предпочел бы подождать, пока ты не войдешь в меня”.

Драко уже расстегивает брюки Поттера. Ему нужно избавиться от них сейчас же, нужно чувствовать член Поттера напротив своего. Блядь, это безумие, и он это знает, но Поттер - наркотик для него. Это плохо кончится; для него это более чем очевидно. Но Драко зашел слишком далеко, чтобы остановиться сейчас.

Трусы Поттера следуют за его брюками, затем Драко поворачивает его и толкает на кровать. Он целует Поттера, и его зубы царапают его челюсть. “Цирцея, что ты со мной делаешь” - говорит он; Поттер перекатывается и вжимает Драко в матрас, его член трется о бедро Драко.

“То же, что и ты со мной" - выдавливает Поттер. Каким-то образом они забираются на кровать, руки скользят по телам друг друга, рты, зубы и языки прижаты к горячей коже.

Драко отодвигается от Поттера на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы нашарить в тумбочке бутылочку с лубрикантом. Он не использовал его ни с кем, кроме Николаса, но знает, что он еще пригоден. Прошлой ночью он сам смазывал свою задницу, пальцами внутри себя, пока дрочил с мыслями о Поттере.

Поттер распластался на кровати, когда Драко заползает обратно, и глядит на балдахин. “Ты зачаровал его" - говорит он, и Драко смотрит на созвездия, мерцающие в темных складках драпированного бархата над ними.

“Мне нравится ночное небо" - признается Драко. “Моя мама наложила эти Чары на мою кровать, когда я был мальчиком. С тех пор они всегда со мной".

“Даже в Хогварце?” - Поттер перекатывается на бок, глядя на Драко. Он водит кончиком пальца по груди Драко.

Драко кивает. “Я кастую их в каждой кровати. Глупо, правда?”

Поттер снова глядит наверх. "Это красиво". Его глаза рассматривают звезды. “Какое из созвездий Дракон?”

"В левом углу". Драко указывает на змеиные изгибы своего созвездия-тезки. Рука Поттера обвивает запястье Драко, следуя его движениям, прежде чем притянуть его вниз, чтобы прижать рот к пульсу Драко, облизывая и покусывая.

“Ёб…” - шепчет Драко.

Поттер перекатывается через Драко, прижимая его к матрасу. “Разве не в этом весь смысл?”

Драко поднимает бедра. Он любит скольжение своего обнаженного тела по телу Поттера. “Ты развратник” - говорит он, но в словах нет резкости. Они теплые и мягкие, и он замирает, глядя вверх на Поттера, его сердце пропускает удары.

“Шлюха" - шепчет Поттер. Это звучит как ласковое выражение нежности напротив губ Драко.

Глаза Драко закрываются. Все его тело ощущается жарким, покрасневшим, каждый нерв осознает, что Поттер прижался к нему. Фиал со смазкой все еще сжат в пальцах; он позволяет ему выскользнуть и упасть на покрывало рядом с ними. “Я хочу тебя” - говорит он. “Это безумие, я знаю. Мы потеряли наши чертовы мозги”. Он открывает глаза, и Поттер смотрит на него, его волосы растрепаны, щеки румяные.

“Я не могу держаться подальше” - говорит Поттер. Он гладит пальцем по лицу Драко. “Я не хочу держаться подальше”.

Драко елозит под Поттером. Он чувствует твердую длину члена Поттера против своего бедра. “К черту правила” - говорит он через мгновение.

"Ты уверен?" Рот Поттера находится всего в нескольких дюймах от Драко. Он чувствует мягкое дыхание Поттера на губах.

“Нет” - говорит Драко. “Но сейчас мне наплевать”. Он захватывает ногой бедро Поттера и подтягивает его ближе. “Я хочу заставить тебя кончить”. Его руки скользят по заднице Поттера, раздвигая ягодицы. Его большой палец ныряет в складку, кружа вокруг сморщенного глазка ануса. “Может быть, я буду сожалеть об этом завтра - я, вероятно, буду. Но здесь и сейчас? Я хочу трахнуть тебя, Поттер. Я хочу, чтобы мой член расколол тебя пополам, я хочу, чтобы ты корчился на моем члене, я хочу, чтобы ты содрогался, выплескиваясь".

Поттер кусает губу. “Я не могу возражать против этого”.

“Тогда перевернись”. Драко подталкивает его, и Поттер подчиняется. “Я хочу хорошо рассмотреть твою великолепную задницу”.

Поттер смещается и устраивается на покрывале, его задница поднимается для обозрения. "Вот так?"

Драко и не знал, что его член может стать еще тверже. “Да” - выдыхает он, и встает на колени, двигаясь между раздвинутыми бедрами Поттера. Поттеровская задница красивая, мускулистая и тугая, и Драко не может удержаться, чтобы не прижаться ртом к мягкой коже, позволив своему языку прогуляться до щели. Он лижет один раз, затем второй, и Поттер шипит, все его тело напрягается под руками Драко.

“Замри” - говорит Драко. Он отодвигается и шарит по постели, ища пузырек смазки. Находит его, открывает и наливает немного масла на пальцы, прежде чем снова запечатать. Он гладит пальцами собственный член; ощущение слишком интенсивно для него.

"Давай". Поттерская задница покачивается из стороны в сторону. Драко смотрит, как отверстие Поттера раскрывается. Он кладет на него палец, чувствуя, как оно дергается под его прикосновением. Дыхание у Поттера неровное.

Медленно, ох, так медленно, Драко внедряет палец внутрь, вращая и надавливая; Поттер стонет. Его отверстие плотное и горячее, и Драко едва может подумать о том, как оно будет ощущаться вокруг его члена. Он не сможет этого сделать, думает он. Он выплеснется на задницу Поттера раньше, чем войдет хотя бы наполовину. “Цирцея” - бормочет он, и вжимает кончик второго пальца в Поттера, расширяя его. Лицо Поттера прижимается к матрасу, и он поднимает свою задницу еще выше с приглушенным стоном.

Рот Драко находится на стыке между задницей Поттера и его бедром, его взгляд фиксируется на том, как его пальцы скользят в тело Поттера.

Поттер выгибает спину. “Глубже” - говорит он. “Черт, Малфой, наполни меня ...” Он замолкает, когда Драко вставляет в него еще один палец, его большой палец поглаживает мягкую кожу между яйцами и анусом. Ноги Поттера дрожат; он еле способен удерживаться.

"Достаточно?" - спрашивает Драко. Все, что может сделать Поттер, это резко вздохнуть.

Пальцы Драко вкручиваются глубже, растягивая. Его член болит, головка мокрая и уже липкая. “Посмотри на себя” - говорит он. Он позволяет одному пальцу выскользнуть; анус Поттера широко зияет. “Так готов к моему члену. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая шлюха, Поттер?” Он наклоняется над спиной Поттера, позволяя скользкой головке скользить по его бедрам. “Это то, чего ты хочешь? Быть оттраханным толстым членом, пока не закричишь и не начнешь умолять о разрядке?”

Поттеру удается кивнуть. “Да” - выдыхает он. “Черт, я хочу, чтобы ты расколол меня ...”

“Тогда на спину”. Драко вытаскивает пальцы из задницы Поттера. Его анус горячий и нетерпеливый. “Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда я трахаю тебя до беспамятства”.

Он отклоняется назад, и Поттер переворачивается. Его член так тверд, что почти лежит на животе, и Драко пользуется моментом, чтобы взглянуть на Поттера и рассмотреть твердые мускулы. Он великолепный и золотой, распластанный под Драко, идеально контрастирующий с темно-зеленым покрывалом. Пальцы Драко ласкают мягкие яйца Поттера и слегка царапают кожу под темными кудрями. Поттер шипит и извивается.

Драко упирается в него. “Замри" - говорит он, но Поттер пытается дотянуться до него. Драко откидывает его руки, глядя на галстук Поттера, валяющийся возле кровати. Он хватает его. "Руки вверх".

Поттер качает головой. "Я хочу касаться тебя…"

“Руки вверх" - говорит Драко, голос резче.

Медленно, Поттер поднимает руки над головой с нечитаемым выражением лица. Драко не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но ему все равно. Он обертывает галстук вокруг запястий Поттера, завязывая его свободно. Если Поттер действительно попытается, он сможет освободиться, Драко это знает. Он хочет проверить пределы Поттера, посмотреть, как далеко он может зайти. 

Драко позволяет своим рукам гулять по телу Поттера. “Посмотри на себя” - снова бормочет он. Он не может поверить, что Поттер здесь, во плоти, распростертый для него. Одним коленом он раздвигает ноги Поттера шире. “Ты готов быть оттраханным?”

“Да” - говорит Поттер, его шепот едва слышен.

"Да, что?" - Драко зажимает оба соска Поттера. Тот чуть не слетает с кровати со стоном.

"Пожалуйста". Поттер облизывает губы. “Констебль, выебите меня”.

На мгновение Драко не уверен, что он не кончит только от этого. Он прижимает ладони к бедрам Поттера и держит его неподвижно. “Ну и, инспектор Поттер, сэр, сколько кодексов поведения мы будем нарушать?” Он наклоняется, позволяя своему члену скользить по Поттеровскому. “Что бы сказал Главный Аврор?”

“Что если ты планируешь это делать, то тебе лучше трахнуть меня хорошо и правильно - и заставить меня кончить” - огрызается Поттер, но не шевелится, его руки все еще вытянуты над его головой. Его пальцы сгибаются. "Жестко".

Драко дрожит от командного голоса Поттера. Он поднимает ноги Поттера, зацепив их за свои предплечья, и устраивается так, что его член слегка прижимается к анусу Поттера. “Насколько жестко, сэр?”

“Черт побери, Малфой ...” Поттер замолкает, когда Драко вталкивает в него головку члена, подтягивая к себе жаркое тело Поттера. Поттер смотрит вверх на него, его дыхание резкое и обрывистое, и по его груди распространяется румянец. “Это начало”.

Да, думает Драко. Начало. Все его тело как будто в огне. Он погружается глубже в Поттера, завороженный ощущением Поттера вокруг своего члена. Это лучше, чем он себе представлял, и Драко задается вопросом, сколько мужчин впустил в себя Поттер. Он не девственник, это точно, судя по тому, как Поттер раздвигает бедра и расслабляет свое тело; поэтому и нет сопротивления медленному, устойчивому давлению Драко.

Он останавливается, его член почти полностью внутри Поттера, и он смотрит вниз на их соединенные тела, отверстие Поттера туго растянуто вокруг него. “Черт, это горячо” - говорит он, и Поттер смеется урчащим смехом, сотрясающим все его тело.

“Немного" - говорит Поттер. Его пятки надавливают на плечи Драко. “Больше, если ты, к черту, начнешь двигаться”.

Драко сдвигается, позволяя своему члену глубже проникнуть в Поттера. "Лучше?"

Поттер выдыхает. "Неплохо".

"Давай я попробую снова". Драко оттягивается назад, а затем снова вталкивается в Поттера, быстро и жестко, и Поттер вскрикивает. Драко нравится этот звук; он снова вбивается в Поттера, кусая губы, чтобы не стонать. Его бедра напряжены и дрожат.

“Трахни меня от души" - говорит Поттер. “Дай мне свой чертов член, Малфой. Ну же. Не делай вид, будто это твой первый раз в мужской заднице”.

Драко качает бедрами вперед, его яйца хлопают по заднице Поттера. “Да, ты хочешь быть оттраханным, не так ли?” Он вонзает пальцы в бедра Поттера, подталкивая их выше, отрывая задницу Поттера от кровати. “Такая сладкая маленькая шлюха, выставляющая свою дырку в воздух для любого проходящего мимо члена ...”

“Только твоего” - говорит Поттер, и он изо всех сил старается удержать свои завязанные руки над головой. “Этот твой толстый член ...” Он прерывается на стон. “Боже, ты можешь трахать меня всю ночь, Малфой”.

Если бы он только мог... Бедра Драко снова дергаются вперед. Он практически потерялся в теле Поттера. “Да? Ты хочешь мой член, пока тебе не станет так больно, что ты не сможешь ходить прямо?”

Руки Поттера дергаются, галстук вокруг его запястий ослабевает.

“Нет” - говорит Драко, и Поттер замирает, мышцы его рук напряжены. Он выдыхает; его член, опухший, влажный и румяный, лежит на животе. Драко поднимает колени Поттера, пытаясь получить лучший угол для следующего удара.

Поттер кричит. “Черт, о, черт, да ...” Он запутывает концы галстука вокруг пальцев, крепко натягивая их, напрягая руки. “Малфой… да… _блядь_ , так, да, давай, делай мне жестче, черт ...”

Драко вламывается в задницу Поттера, его пальцы скользят по гладкой коже Поттера. Он хмыкает. “Да, ты хочешь этого ...”

“ _Жестче_ ” - говорит Поттер, и его задница виляет и хлопает по бедрам и яйцам Драко. “Трахни меня от всей души, ты, шлюха ...” Он кричит, его голос хриплый; его ноги соскальзывают с рук Драко, и Драко наклоняется над ним, ударяя членом в упругую задницу Поттера, его волосы свешиваются вперед, падая на щеки. Драко никогда не трахал так, дико и отчаянно, стимулируемый встречными толчками Поттера. Пятки Поттера врезаются в кровать Драко, подталкивая его бедра вверх, их тела сталкиваются вместе в какофонии вздохов, урчания и стонов, матрас скрипит и пружинит под ними, едва ли в состоянии поспевать за ритмичными ударами и толчками их тел.

Драко тянется и срывает галстук с запястий Поттера. Он хочет ощутить его руки на себе.

Он не ожидает, что Поттер перевернет его, что поднимется над ним, что его бедра оседлают бедра Драко, пока член Драко все еще влетает в его тело.

Поттер как наездник на Драко; голова откинута назад, горло длинной стройной линией, колени прижаты к матрасу. Драко никогда не видел ничего столь же великолепного, как Поттер над ним. Он тянется к члену Поттера, пальцы тянут его, скользкие на мокрой крайней плоти Поттера.

“О, Боже” - говорит Драко, и не может оторвать глаз от Поттера, не может остановить рывки своих бедер с каждым движением Поттера по его члену. “Я не могу ... о, блядь, блядь, блядь, Поттер ...” Он делает рваный, болезненный вдох. “Не вздумай остановиться, ты, великолепная шлюха... я собираюсь наполнить тебя... блядь, да ...” Все его тело напрягается и горит; “о, _блядь_ , да, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Поттер, я убью тебя, если ты прекратишь... трахать меня, ездить на моем члене - пожалуйста, да ... “ Он кричит, его тело напряжено, и содрогание, проходящее через него, глубокое, жаркое и быстрое.

Он падает на матрас, задыхаясь.

Рука Поттера лежит на его члене, поверх руки Драко, двигая их вместе вверх и вниз по стволу, крайняя плоть скользит под пальцами Драко. “Разряди меня” - говорит Поттер. “Давай ... вот так ...” Кулак Поттера двигается сам, оттолкнув руку Драко. "Мне нужно..."

“На меня” - выдыхает Драко. “Хочу твою сперму на себе, Поттер. Сделай это ...”

Поттер снова кричит, и из его пальцев вырываются толстые струи, веером падающие на Драко. Поттер продолжает кататься на нем, и Драко может чувствовать его спазмы вокруг своего смягчающегося члена.  
“Черт” - говорит Драко, и Поттер падает на него, его дыхание оборванное и тяжелое.

"Да". Поттер кладет руку на бедро Драко, размазывая сперму по коже Драко. “Боже, с тобой хорошо трахаться”. Он двигает бедрами, и Драко выскальзывает из него, липкий и удовлетворенный.

“Ты тоже неплох”. Драко двигается и морщится. Ему все еще больно после боевой подготовки.

Поттер замечает это. "Все в порядке?"

“Просто болит”. Драко потирает бедро. “Определенная чертова задница сегодня днем заставила меня уклоняться от Империуса Блейза в течение двух часов”.

“Ну, может быть, эта чертова задница хотела бы, чтобы ты прожил подольше”. Поттер скатывается с него, ложась на спину. Они лежат долго, их дыхания все еще неравномерны. Поттер поворачивает голову. “Дай мне десять минут, и я буду готов к другому раунду”.

“Ты ненасытен”. Драко закрывает глаза. Он устал и счастлив.

“Возле тебя - да”.

Драко чувствует, как рука Поттера опустилась на его член. “Это даже не десять секунд, не говоря уже о десяти минутах”.

“Я не сказал, что не смогу поднять тебя снова”. Поттер смещается возле Драко. “Подумай об этом, как о вызове”.

“Невозможном”. Драко открывает один глаз. Поттер наклоняется над ним, маленькая улыбка изгибает его рот. “Рефракторный период, Поттер”.

Пальцы Поттера тянут его крайнюю плоть. “Уверен в этом?”

“Абсолютно” - говорит Драко. Он втягивает Поттера в поцелуй, медленный и легкий, и ему нравится вкус Поттера. “Но я полагаю, мы могли бы попробовать”.

Со смехом, Поттер бросает его обратно на матрас, одна нога устраивается между бедрами Драко.

К удивлению Драко, его член дергается.

Спасибо, что у них есть вся ночь.

4  
Гарри смотрит на Малфоя, бегущего впереди него.

Есть какая-то томная грация в том, как пятки Малфоя бьют по беговой дорожке тренажерного зала, в линии его спины, когда он наклоняется по ходу движения, в напряженности его задницы, когда он делает каждый пружинящий шаг. Гарри мог бы легко обогнать его, но зачем? Он лучше посмотрит, как перекатываются мышцы Малфоя под его тренингами и футболкой, думая о том, как это тело двигалось накануне над его телом. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать его твердым прямо сейчас, даже когда Забини и Паркинсон бегут за ними вслед.

Он выскользнул из кровати Малфоя сразу после двух часов ночи, или, по крайней мере, это то, о чем говорили его часы, сверкавшие в лунном свете. Малфой был полусонным и абсолютно затраханным, когда Гарри поцеловал его на прощание. Гарри не хотел уходить, в самом деле, но и остаться тоже не казалось ему правильным. Они не в тех отношениях, когда розы, кофе и медленный утренний секс; по крайней мере, не вместе. Ни для него, ни для Малфоя в этом нет романтики, только глубокая, затягивающая похоть, которую он едва может держать под контролем. Время от времени это его беспокоит; он никогда не был настолько ошеломлен теми, кого он трахал, но Малфой, что бы ни делал Гарри, возвращает его на свою опьяняющую орбиту. Иногда Гарри кажется, что он медленно сходит с ума.

Возможно, если бы он не был настолько сердит прошлой ночью, когда появился в пабе, если бы Джейк не оставил это взбесившее его сообщение о неспособности Гарри честно поговорить об их отношениях - как будто они чертовы лесбиянки, ради Христа - тогда Гарри, возможно, не бросился бы в постель Малфоя.

Гарри ругается про себя. Кого он обманывает, в самом деле? Неважно, что могло произойти раньше, Гарри все равно оказался бы под Малфоем, содрогаясь от каждого толчка его члена внутри себя. Сегодня утром у него еще все болит, каждый шаг на треке в точности напоминает ему, насколько развратен он был.

Здесь нет безумия. Никто не виноват, кроме него самого, в том, как он собрался испортить всю свою жизнь. У грязных маленьких секретов есть свойство быть раскрытыми; он видел, как это случалось не с одним хорошим аврором. Гарри знает, что с Малфоем он балансирует на лезвии ножа, и чем дольше он там задерживается, тем более неустойчивым становится его положение. Он просто не может собраться с мужеством, чтобы уйти - или, вернее, держаться подальше, он полагает. Один жаркий взгляд со стороны Малфоя - и вся решимость Гарри стать лучше просто тает. Он дерьмо, он знает. Изменник, в лучшем случае. В худшем - один из тех парней, которых он ненавидит: пойманных между двумя любовниками и слишком трусливых, чтобы оттолкнуть одного из них.

Блядь.

Он ускоряется, кроссовки шлепают по покрытию трека. “Быстрее” - рявкает он, обходя Малфоя. “Если не хотите получить заклятие Долохова в спину”.

“Садист” - говорит Малфой, и бежит по пятам Гарри, почти не отставая от него. Гарри не жалеет о ежедневном времени в тренажерном зале, которое он требует от своей команды. Изначально он заинтересовался физподготовкой, когда работал с французскими аврорами два года назад. Они были в отличной боевой форме, их рефлексы были более резкими и быстрыми, чем у всех тех авроров, которых Гарри тренировал раньше. Это тоже помогло бы им в магическом бою. Поездка в Нью-Йорк и работа с Джейком заставили его пойти еще дальше. Он хочет подтянуть свою команду до его уровня; он узнает, сработало ли это, только когда они выйдут на охоту. Как бы они ни жаловались на его ожидания сверх стандартных требований к подготовке Аврора, Гарри все еще думает, что им лучше встретиться с Долоховым в высшей физической форме.

Гарри слышит, как Забини задыхается позади них. “Вы, две пизды” - выдавливает он, а затем взвизгивает, когда Паркинсон влепляет ему затрещину.

“Не будь сексистом, ты, болван” - говорит она. Гарри смотрит на нее через плечо. Паркинсон блестит от пота, часть волос вылезла из завязанного хвоста и прилипла к ее влажным щекам. Тем не менее, она и Забини идут в лучшем темпе, чем в последние несколько дней. Он решает, что с них достаточно, и на следующем повороте трека направляется в сторону ступеней вниз в спарринг-арену. Его команда следует за ним, Забини и Паркинсон со стоном облегчения падают на маты. У него не хватает смелости сказать им, что завтра они начнут тяжелую атлетику. Вчерашняя боевая подготовка заставила Малфоя проклинать Гарри на английском и французском языках.

В отличие от своих товарищей по команде, Малфой почти не выглядит запыхавшимся. 

Сволочь.

Гарри потягивается, поднимая руки над головой. “Итак, сегодня” - говорит он, и остальные смотрят на него. “Давайте немного углубимся в убийство маггла и посмотрим, не даст ли это нам больше подсказок. Ваша Миллисент права; я думаю, нам нужно сосредоточиться на Долохове за это преступление. Построить дело на этом, тем более что сейчас мы вполне уверены, что этот ублюдок жив”.

“Пожалуйста” - говорит Паркинсон с пола. Она слабо машет рукой.

“Суонси, кажется, лучший выбор”. Гарри подталкивает Паркинсон в плечо своим кроссовком. “Мы с тобой поедем в морг”. Малфой выглядит немного разочарованным, и это нравится Гарри, если быть честным с собой. Тем не менее, сейчас он не доверяет себе наедине с Малфоем. У них есть работа, а он боится, что просто потянет Малфоя в душ и будет сосать его член все утро. Не совсем эффективное использование ресурсов аврора, полагает он, но, пожалуй, самое интересное. Он оглядывается на Паркинсон. “Я хочу, чтобы ты проверила тело. Скажешь, есть ли какой-нибудь остаток заклинаний”.

Паркинсон садится. “Прошло две недели. Может и не быть, это зависит от уровня деградации клеток”.

“Вот и узнаем, да?” Гарри поворачивается к Малфою. “Ты и Забини должны поговорить с офицером, отвечающим за расследование убийства. Узнайте, есть ли что-то, что могло бы не попасть в письменный отчет”.

“И как ты ожидаешь, что мы это сделаем?” Забини плюхается на спину. Он вытирает лицо краем футболки, потянув ее вверх и оголив плоский мускулистый живот. Гарри замечает, что он не единственный, кто туда смотрит. Паркинсон искренне восхищается, взгляд Малфоя падает туда, а затем поднимается обратно, чтобы встретить взгляд Гарри. Рот Малфоя поджимается. Он отводит взгляд. Забини, с другой стороны, пребывает в блаженном неведении относительно того внимания, которого его удостаивают. “По крайней мере, не нарушая Статут секретности”.

“Я поговорю с Мэгги в офисе связей с магглами” - говорит Гарри. “Она все уладит перед тем, как мы аппарируем в Суонси. Просто действуй так, как будто ты из Центра, и суешь свой нос всюду, где не надо. Они уже привыкли к этому”.

Забини пожимает плечами и протягивает руку Малфою, который помогает ему подняться на ноги. “Как скажете, шеф. Но сначала мне понадобится душ, если вы хотите, чтобы я имел дело с магглами”.

“Правильная одежда тоже” - говорит Гарри. “Трансфигурация или гламур. Не мантии, пожалуйста”.

Малфой бросает на него уничижительный взгляд. “Как будто мы настолько идиоты”.

"Просто напоминание". Гарри ловит локоть Малфоя, когда Забини и Паркинсон направляются к душам. "На одно слово?"

"На одно?" - спрашивает Малфой. Он поворачивается к Поттеру. “Ты проглотил язык сегодня?”

Гарри хотел бы напомнить ему, что именно он может сделать своим языком. Он отворачивается. “Хотел убедиться, что у нас все хорошо”. Он делает паузу, затем добавляет: “После прошлой ночи”. Выражение лица Малфоя позволяет ему точно понять, как это было ненужно. Он чувствует, что краснеет. "Ты знаешь, о чем я".

“Почему бы нет?” Малфой вырывается. “Мы трахались. Я уверен, что мы снова будем трахаться. Мы, похоже, очень хорошо умеем обнаруживать себя в этой конкретной ситуации”.

"Да, ладно". Гарри хмурится. “Кажется, ты немного напряжен. Я подумал, может быть, это потому, что я ушел?”

Взгляд, которым Малфой смотрит на него, одновременно и язвительный, и недоверчивый. “Я точно не рассчитывал, что ты останешься”.

"Оу". Гарри делает шаг назад. Он не знает, почему чувствует себя немного разочарованным.

Малфой хмурится. “Не думай о себе слишком много, Поттер. Не все связано с тобой”.

Это не то, что думает Гарри. Однако он подозревает, что что-то беспокоит Малфоя. Тем не менее, он не настолько глуп, чтобы тыкать в змею, которая уже шипит на него. "Сообщение получено". Громко и чертовски ясно, думает он.

На мгновение Малфой выглядит так, как будто он собирается спорить. Он оглядывает пустой тренажерный зал, губы сжаты между зубами, затем он подходит к Гарри, скручивая пальцами его футболку. “Ты чертовски невозможен” - говорит он, прежде чем его губы сталкиваются с Гарриными. Поцелуй застает Гарри врасплох, но он погружается в него, позволяя своему рту открыться в ответ на нападение и положив руки на руки Малфоя. Все его тело реагирует на его прикосновение, его задница подтягивается, вспоминая ощущение члена Малфоя внутри него последней ночью, и ощущения удовольствия и желания прошивают его насквозь с каждым медленным движением бедер Малфоя.

Христос, но это слишком много для него. Гарри хочет упасть на мат, спутывая свое тело с Малфоевским, притирая свой полутвердый член к бедру Малфоя, пока они не начнут задыхаться снова.

Малфой отрывается так же быстро, как и начал, оставив Гарри без равновесия и в неуверенности. Он все еще чувствует теплую печать губ Малфоя и резкий укус его зубов.

“Цирцея” - говорит Малфой, проводя рукой по волосам и убирая их со лба. Они снова падают на его щеки, светлые пряди дрейфуют по его пальцам. “Ты собираешься добиться моего увольнения до того, как все закончится, не так ли?”

Гарри как раз считает, что все наоборот. Он вышестоящий офицер. Он должен придерживаться более высокого стандарта, особенно когда речь идет о злоупотреблениях властью, и он очень сомневается, что кто-то из его начальства подумает, что трахание одного из членов его команды было чем-то иным, кроме как демонстрацией превосходства над Малфоем. Это не так. По крайней мере, он не думает, что это так. Но это не имеет значения, не тогда, когда речь идет о суде общественного мнения.

Малфой поворачивается спиной к Гарри и шагает к душам. Кончики пальцев Гарри касаются губ.

Он это видит, чем бы это его ни делало. Шлюхой, ублюдком, чертовой занозой, все это сложилось в одно. Ему все равно. Все, что он знает, это то, что как бы это ни было разрушительно, он не может сопротивляться Малфою.

Даже если бы захотел.

Гарри неровно вздыхает и направляется к душам, благодарный за то, что Забини тоже там. Ему нужно это пространство, которое дает ему присутствие друзей Малфоя.

За ту неполную неделю, прошедшую с момента ее создания, он начал думать об этой команде как о своей. Гарри защищает всех своих слизеринцев, несмотря на связь с Малфоем, или, возможно, из-за нее.

Он только хочет быть способным остановить чувство страха, иррациональной боязни, что он может быть худшим, что случилось с любым из них.

Особенно с Малфоем.

5  
Раньше Пэнси никогда не была в маггловском морге. Он просторнее, чем тот, что в Св. Мунго, где она обучалась, или ее нынешние полулабораторные два этажа под ДМПП.

В этом морге девственно-белая черепица и блестящее стальное оборудование, ничего похожего на ее каменные полы и мраморный стол для вскрытия. Это ощущается холодным и слишком стерильным, по ее мнению. Ей не хотелось бы работать здесь, думает она, когда двойные двери закрываются за нею и Поттером.

Высокая, стройная женщина поворачивается на звук их шагов. На ней синий халат, ее светлые волосы скручены в узел на затылке. Один локон выбился из прически и прилип к ее щеке.

“Инспектор Поттер?” - спрашивает она, с определенно валлийским акцентом в голосе, и Поттер кивает, протягивая рабочее удостоверение. Он зачаровал его, замечает Пэнси с невольным уважением, чтобы оно выглядело так, как будто выпущено Центральным управлением. Чем больше она работает с Поттером, тем больше она понимает, что он не полный идиот.

“Доктор Гриффитс, я предполагаю” - говорит Поттер и прячет удостоверение в карман, после того как Гриффитс осмотрела его. “Спасибо за Ваше согласие встретиться со мной и констеблем Паркинсон в столь срочном порядке”.

Гриффитс снимает перчатки и бросает их в мусорку с надписью _"биологическая опасность"_. Пэнси смотрит на тело мужчины на плите для вскрытия, грудная клетка раскрыта, небольшой набор чего-то, что выглядит как ножницы для обрезки, лежит в ребристом желобе, проходящем вдоль всей длины стального стола. Любопытно, думает она. Чары Диффиндо намного проще для разреза, не говоря уже о том, что они аккуратнее и удобнее для запечатывания.

“Значит, вы хотите увидеть тело” - говорит Гриффитс. Она проходит к стене из маленьких металлических дверей, не дожидаясь, пока они последуют за ней. “Ричард Томас, Суонси. Официальная причина смерти: сердечная недостаточность, возможно вызванная травмой, полученной от того, что в его грудь с большой силой что-то ударило”. Гриффитс щелкает замком на одной из дверей, позволяя ей повернуться на петлях. Тело выскальзывает наружу на длинном узком стальном лотке с едва слышным скрежетом металла об металл. “Наши местные мальчики все еще не поняли, чем было то, что ударило его”.

“Что Вы думаете об этом?” - Поттер смещается, позиционируя себя между Пэнси и Гриффитс и блокируя линию зрения патологоанатома. Пэнси скрывает улыбку. Отлично, шеф, думает она и приближается, едва обращая внимание на ответ Гриффитс. Поттер все утро вел себя необычно, странно напряженно и иногда грубо, но он кажется более уверенным здесь, в морге. Странно, думает она, но Поттер может быть капризным, когда захочет. Это ее особо не беспокоит. Она слишком привыкла к мелодраматике Драко, чтобы позволить странным капризам Поттера отпугнуть ее. Она предполагает, что Поттер продолжает оставлять Драко после групповых занятий для того, чтобы поговорить с ним о его поведении. Она только надеется, что Драко может держать свою естественную злобность в узде. Поттер хороший СОР, или когда-нибудь станет таким, когда успокоится и перестанет пытаться завоевать их расположение.

Пэнси смотрит на труп. Ричард Томас, или то, что осталось от него. Он был крепким человеком, не тяжелым, но чуть менее атлетичным, чем нравится Пэнси. Она движется вдоль стола, спиной к Поттеру. На груди Томаса, над аккуратными стежками, которыми Гриффитс закрыла разрез, происходит обесцвечивание. Это согласуется с синяками, которые иногда возникают под воздействием Убийственного Проклятия.

Поттер спрашивает у Гриффитс о чем-то еще. Пэнси не волнует, о чем, пока он отвлекает ее. Она вытаскивает свою палочку из рукава куртки, но лишь чуть-чуть, позволяя кончику парить над пятнистой кожей груди Томаса. Это не приемлемые доказательства - пока нет, по крайней мере - но это не то, что ей нужно прямо сейчас. Заклинание искрит, слабый зеленый свет просачивается из-под стежков разреза. Пэнси наблюдает за ним, позволяя небольшому количеству света дрейфовать по кончикам ее пальцев. Он холодный и почти влажный, жалящий ее кожу и исчезающий маленькими, плотными ниточками, и необъяснимо знакомый ей. Без дополнительных тестов она не может доказать, что это соответствует магической подписи, которая в министерском архиве относится к Антонину Долохову, но за последние несколько дней она изучила ее достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной в себе.

"Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?" Гриффитс спрашивает из-за ее спины, и Пэнси опускает руку, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Поттера.

“На пару слов, шеф?” - спрашивает она, и Поттер кивает, позволяя ей отвести его в сторону. Она понижает голос. “Я хотела бы упаковать его, пометить и отправить в нашу лабораторию, чтобы Джонси посмотрел на него. У меня нет ничего, что будет достойным доказательством в суде, но если это не сохранившаяся до сих пор подпись Долохова на частицах Убийственного Проклятия, я откажусь от вина на целую неделю“.

Поттер выглядит впечатленным. “Ты настолько уверена?”

“Я никогда не шучу о вине”. Пэнси смотрит на Гриффитс, которая наблюдает за ними, явно нервничая. “Какова вероятность того, что она отдаст тело?”

“Позволь мне заняться этим” - говорит Поттер, и его палочка уже в руке. “Ты думаешь, что сможешь Аппарировать с ним?”

Пэнси приподнимает бровь. “Кража доказательств? Хитро”.

“Мне нравится думать, что это больше похоже на повторное присвоение, да?” Поттер усмехается, а затем разворачивается на каблуках, блокируя ее от взгляда Гриффитс.

Рука Пэнси касается холодной, липкой кожи Томаса. Ее пальцы сжимаются на предплечье трупа, и с треском Аппарирования она исчезает - в тот же самый момент, когда Поттер поднимает свою палочку.

"Забыв…"

Чары памяти, чтобы скрыть их следы. Нестандартно, полагает она, но эффективно. Ей, кажется, начинает нравиться способ мышления Поттера.

6  
Драко всегда был очарован тем, насколько комфортно Блейз чувствует себя среди магглов. Впрочем, это не удивительно, так как по крайней мере один из его отчимов имел связи с маггловским миром. Оливия никогда не уделяла первоочередное внимание чистоте крови в ущерб денежным соображениям. Тем не менее, Драко чувствует себя лишним, стоя посреди полицейского участка Суонси. Ему обычно наплевать на магглов, но это нелепое, пугающее обучение, полученное в детстве, запрятано где-то глубоко, удивляя его, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает. Сейчас ему просто неприятно. Неудобно. Абсолютно некомфортно с тем, как старый человек падает на один из стульев в комнате, глядя на него. Он похож на мешок с грязной одеждой и пахнет так, будто упал в чан Огденовского огневиски - сильно напоминая дальнего дядю Драко Арсена - но его голубые глаза яркие и острые, и Драко опасается, что он встанет и начнет кричать, что они не те, за кого себя выдают. Драко не нравится ощущение, будто он положен на лопатки, а Поттер, сволочь, уже успел уложить его туда сегодня.

Блейз, с другой стороны, спокоен, руки засунуты в карманы брюк, когда он покачивается вперед-назад на каблуках. “Все в порядке, старик?” - спрашивает он, и Драко хочет врезать ему, просто так, вообще. Блейз заставляет все выглядеть простым, и Драко завидует его уверенности в себе. Всегда завидовал.

“Я в порядке” - говорит Драко. Он оглядывается вокруг. Зона ожидания выкрашена в грязный серо-зеленый цвет, выцветшие плакаты украшают одну из стен, большинство из них увещевает читателя “увидев что-то - сказать что-то”, в чем Драко не видит никакого смысла. Возле стойки регистрации, глядя в один из этих маггловских компьютеров, сидит констебль, выглядящий одновременно скучающим и раздраженным. Драко хочет сесть на один из стульев, но он не уверен, что они достаточно устойчивы, и у одного из углов подушки пробивается набивка. Не говоря уже о том, что он не уверен, что может выдержать запах старика. “Цирцея, где этот придурок?”

“Наверное, смотрит на тебя, придурка, по камере видеонаблюдения” - говорит Блейз. Он смотрит на Драко. “С тобой все в порядке, серьезно? Ты какой-то дерганый с самого утра, и это начинает действовать на нервы, если тебе интересно”.

Драко ловит прядь волос, крутя ее кончиками пальцев. “Я просто устал. Я не выспался”. Это правда, в некотором роде. Поттер разбудил его, когда уходил посреди ночи, и Драко действительно не смог заснуть снова. Он устал и раздражен, но не может объяснить, почему. Дело не в том, что он хотел или ожидал, что Поттер останется до утра, но когда он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Поттер сползает с постели, выглядя виноватым, что его поймали, это чуть ужалило, особенно когда Поттер попытался оправдаться, поцеловав Драко и бормоча какой-то вздор о необходимости добраться до дома до рассвета.

Без разницы. Это не имеет значения. В конце концов, он не встречается с Поттером. Они трахаются, и трахаются хорошо, так, что все тело Драко болит и дрожит от воспоминаний. Все, чего он хочет от Поттера — это его член и его задница, чтобы дать или получить хороший, грубый секс, так часто, как это возможно. Больше ничего. Сама идея дорогих обедов и ночных прогулок вдоль Темзы заставляет Драко фыркать. Это самое дальнее от того, что они собой представляют, и он рад этому. У него был роман с Николасом, и посмотрите, каким кошмаром это обернулось. Так лучше; по крайней мере, он знает, чего ожидать.

Блейз все еще хмурится, когда двери за столом сержанта открываются. Появляется мужчина, одетый в довольно приличный черный костюм, его рука протянута к ним. “Я полагаю, детективы Забини и Малфой?”

Драко пожимает его руку. Он не утруждается исправлением названий магглов. “Констебль Малфой” - говорит он. “Это Забини, а Вы ...” Он проверяет свои записи. “Главный детектив-инспектор Хьюз?”

“Это я” - говорит Хьюз. “Идите за мной”. Он ведет их мимо стола в недра участка. “Я думаю, что мы можем поговорить в одном из комнат для интервью. Они немного удобнее”.

Открыв дверь, обозначенную “ _Комната для интервью 1_ ”, он впускает их внутрь. Комната маленькая, окрашенная в бледно-серый цвет, два дивана стоят друг напротив друга, стол с записывающим оборудованием между ними.

“Новые полицейские методы, а?” Хьюз плюхается на один из диванов, указывая Драко и Блейзу на другой. “Я достаточно старый коп, чтобы помнить, как мы брали интервью у людей за голыми столами со складными стульями. Я слышал, что так все еще делается в некоторых участках Лондона, но вы, ребята, знаете это лучше меня. Наш шеф любит идти в ногу со всеми нововведениями. Говорит, что это держит нашу скорость расследования высокой“.

Блейз мягко улыбается ему. “Успокоить подозреваемых, чтобы спокойно разоблачить их?”

"Что-то вроде того". Хьюз кладет руку на спинку дивана. “Значит, вас интересует дело Томаса?”

“Нам любопытно, я бы сказал”. Блейз кладет одну ногу на другую, подражая расслабленной позе Хьюза. “В отчете было несколько нечетких моментов”.

Хьюз фыркает. “Я бы сказал. Не то, что наша свидетельница особо благонадежна. Она известная пьяница, и я полагаю, что она в последнее время увлекалась и наркотиками тоже. Офицеры забрали ее несколько дней назад, и она была безумна. Молола чушь про магические заклинания и про мужчин в мантиях колдунов. Она ненормальная”. 

Блейз и Драко смотрят друг на друга. Ненормальная, которая может быть полностью благонадежной, по крайней мере, для целей Визенгамота. “Что именно, она сказала, случилось?” - спрашивает Драко.

“Это не сильно отличается от того, что мы оставили в отчете, если быть честным”. Хьюз сжимает крышку дивана между пальцами. “В основном только бред о мужчинах, бегущих по ее переулку и размахивающих палками, прежде чем один напал на Томаса посреди улицы”.

"Мужчины?" Блейз поднимает бровь. “На видеозаписи виден только один”.

Хьюз пожимает плечами. “Видите, что я имею в виду? Она сумасшедшая. Но она клянется, что увидела, что двое появились из ниоткуда, а затем один из них снова исчез прямо перед ней. Растворился в воздухе или что-то в этом роде”.

Что ж. Драко думает, что это новая деталь. На кадрах видеозаписи ничего не указывало на то, что Долохов работал не один. “И никто больше ничего не видел?”

“Не что-то, что мы смогли найти”. Хьюз выглядит расстроенным. “Вот почему у нас не получается закрыть это дело. Мне кажется, что вам тоже не повезет. Мы, по крайней мере, знаем людей”.

“Вы будете удивлены” - говорит Блейз. Он выпрямляет ноги и наклоняется вперед. “Любые указания, почему кто-то мог напасть на Томаса?”

“Мы не знаем, что они сделали”. Хьюз вздыхает. “Все. что коронер может доказать, это то, что Хьюз умер от сердечного приступа. Мы думали, что видеозапись показала пистолет – была вспышка света от подозреваемого, а затем Томас полетел назад - но нет никаких доказательств огнестрельного ранения. Скажите мне, что это не странно”.

Драко елозит на диване. Он неудобный. “Ужасно странно” - говорит он, стараясь не закатывать глаза, и Хьюз кивает.

“Что касается Томаса, то ничего из этого не имеет смысла”. Хьюз кладет локти на колени. “Никаких судимостей, никаких известных связей с какими-либо преступными элементами. Все, что мы можем сказать, это то, что он жил относительно спокойной жизнью в Клумбре. Маленький дом, ни жены, ни детей, ни братьев или сестер. Родители умерли двадцать пять или тридцать лет назад. По-моему, это был несчастный случай, унесший жизнь обоих. Никто не знает. Все его соседи говорят, что он был нелюдимым. В основном читал старые книги и кричал на деревенских парней за то, что они лезли в его сад”.

“Какие книги?” - спросил Блейз.

Хьюз хмурится, глубокая борозда портит его симпатичное лицо. “Странные, в общем. Несколько обычных романов: Харди, Диккенс, Конрад, такого рода. Остальное имело немного оккультный уклон. Как сделать настойки и что-то подобное из садовых растений. Разные лекарства из травок; мама моей няни этим увлекалась. Много сорняков, нанизанных и развешанных для просушки на кухне. Такого рода вещи".

 _Герболог_ , одними губами Блейз говорит Драко. Тот пожимает плечами. Может быть. Это все еще не объясняет, почему Долохов убил его. Для Драко это начинает уже меньше выглядеть как случайный акт насилия против магглов; Долохов не просто выбрал проходящего мимо маггла, чтобы убить того ради удовольствия. Даже он не настолько глуп. Должна быть какая-то связь, и Драко начинает задаваться вопросом, был ли Томас меньшим магглом, чем кажется. В Британском реестре магических палочек нет упоминания о Ричарде Томасе, но это ничего не значит, на самом деле.

“Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы заглянуть в его дом?” Драко знает, что это тычок пальцем в небо. Они, вероятно, столкнутся с процедуральными проблемами.

Один взгляд на лицо Хьюза говорит ему, что он прав. “Это наше дело" - говорит Хьюз. “Нет никакой необходимости, чтобы Лондон ковырялся в этом”.

"Конечно, нет." Блейз наклоняется вперед. “Но что, если бы Вы просто дали мне возможность взглянуть, пока мой друг рапортует нашему шефу? Это очень помогло бы нам отмахнуться от этого, сказать ему, что нет ничего, что могло бы нас обеспокоить, что все под Вашим контролем".

Честно говоря, Драко хочет его проклянуть. Иногда Блейз может быть полным засранцем. Последнее, чего хочет Драко — это вернуться в Лондон. Он был благодарен за некоторое время вдали от Поттера. Тем не менее, он знает, для чего Блейз играет. Шанс сунуть нос в вещи Томаса был бы сродни перевороту. Они могут найти связь с Долоховым - или с самим магическим миром. Это в любом случае продвинет их дальше в расследовании, добавит еще несколько кусочков в мозаику.

Удивительно, но игра Блейза срабатывает. Хьюз переводит взгляд между ними, затем кивает. “Полагаю, взгляд не повредит”.

Блейз наклоняется к Драко. “Ты не против?” - спрашивает он тихо. “Лучше я, чем ты, учитывая, что он маггл”.

Драко знает, что он прав, даже если часть его чувствует себя немного смущенной оттого, что он не подходящий аврор для интервью с магглами, и возвращение в Лондон лишь подчеркнет это перед Поттером. Драко хотел бы думать, что он может справиться с этим, но он так же хорошо, как и Блейз, знает, что он что-нибудь испортит. В магглах по-прежнему есть много того, чего он не понимает, как бы ни старался научиться за эти годы. “Хорошо” - говорит он. “Я вернусь и снова просмотрю ленту видеонаблюдения. Посмотрю, смогу ли я найти этого таинственного человека, о котором говорит свидетельница”.

“Хороший парень”. Блейз пихает плечом Драко, прежде чем повернуться к Хьюзу. “У вас есть несколько минут?”

Драко встает и откланивается, чувствуя облегчение, смешанное со стыдом.

Когда он выходит из комнаты, он вытаскивает свой мобильный телефон из кармана и с трепетом смотрит на него. Помимо отправки Поттеру его Каминных координат, он реально использовал его только тогда, когда Блейз заставил его учиться в выходные, чтобы он знал, как это работает. Тем не менее, если он не может взять интервью у маггла, возможно, он может хотя бы использовать их технологию. Кроме того, мобильный телефон зачарован, как заметил Блейз. Это не так сложно. Драко открывает его, нажимает кнопку контактов, затем нажимает номер Поттера.

Поттер отвечает на второй звонок. "Да?"

“Это я” - говорит Драко, поднося мобильный к уху.

“Я думал, что ты не собираешься использовать сей предмет” - говорит Поттер.

“Я человек противоречий, ты должен бы уже это знать”. Мобильник кажется тяжелым и странным в руке Драко. “Ты все еще в морге?”

“Как раз ухожу”. Голос Поттера через мобильный звучит странно. Драко это не очень нравится. Голос Поттера должен быть гулким и богатым, посылающим мурашки похоти сквозь тело Драко. “Паркинсон стащила тело”.

Драко делает паузу в непосредственной близости от стойки сержанта в приемной. “Я чувствую, что за этим заявлением есть намного более длинная история”.

Поттер хихикает, и это посылает дрожь по спине Драко. И вот теперь есть эта глубина в тоне Поттера. Драко расслабляется. “Нам это было нужно. Казалось, что это более эффективно, чем пытаться подавать документы магглам и ждать”. За его голосом слышен шум дорожного движения. “Как ты и Забини?”

“Блейз сумел заставить офицера отвезти его в дом Томаса” - признается Драко. “Я не говорю, что он использовал генетику Вейлы, но ...”

“Что угодно, что дает нам информацию, да?” Голос Поттера немного отдается эхом, словно он идет по переулку. “Почему ты не с ними?”

“Казалось, что будет проще, если только один из нас пойдет”. Драко открывает дверь участка и выходит на улицу. Там ветрено и серо, тротуар еще местами влажный после утреннего дождя. “Я возвращаюсь в офис”.

Машина со свистом пролетает мимо него, разбрызгивая придорожную лужу. Поттер пару мгновений молчит, потом говорит. “Хорошо. Встретимся в следственной комнате?”

"Конечно". Драко колеблется, стоя рядом с ярко-красным почтовым ящиком. Это единственное пятно цвета на улице, кроме водопада розовых роз, переливающегося через черный кованый железный забор чьего-то сада. “Там будем только мы?”

"Да". В голосе Поттера слышен слабый оттенок развлечения. “Это проблема?”

Естественно. Драко не доверяет себе в присутствии Поттера без кого-то еще рядом. “Нет” - говорит он. Звучит слабо, и он ругается сквозь зубы.

Поттер ничего не говорит.

“Это не проблема” - снова говорит Драко. Ему хочется верить самому себе.

"Отлично". Поттер колеблется. “Я не буду прыгать на тебя в течение дня, Малфой. Если ты этого не хочешь”.

"Я не хочу". Это ложь, и они оба это знают. “Ну, хочу, но, если мы собираемся это делать ...”. Драко замолкает.

“Я знаю” - говорит Поттер. “Полагаю, нам придется продумать какие-то принципы”.

Драко переминается с ноги на ногу. “Наверное, хорошая идея”. У него на ноге волдырь от бега, а его ботинок слишком тугой. Когда он вернется в офис, он наложит смягчающие Чары. “Нет сексу, если Блейз или Пэнси могут зайти, для начала”.

“Жаль отказываться от такой возможности”.

“Мерлин, Поттер”. Драко, кажется, не переживет того, что они делают. Все, чего он хочет теперь - это Поттера, лежащего на полу следственной комнаты, его ноги обвивают его бедра, в момент, когда его друзья входят в дверь. Черт возьми, он был бы в ужасе, но это, похоже, не мешает его члену выразить интерес.

Тишина снова повисает между ними. Драко вздыхает. Он стоит на углу улицы, наблюдая, как мимо грохочет автобус. Над ним возвышается офисное здание; он может видеть свое отражение в стеклянном окне. Он выглядит бледным, и под глазами видны слабые тени.

“Ты все еще там?” - спрашивает Поттер.

Пальцы Драко сжимают мобильный телефон. "Да".

“Прекрати быть придурком и возвращайся” - говорит Поттер. “И эй, Малфой?”

"Что?" Это звучит резче, чем намеревался Драко.

“Напомни мне когда-нибудь рассказать тебе о вещи, называемой сексом по телефону” - говорит Поттер, и в животе у Драко все переворачивается. “Я думаю, что твой грязный маленький блядский ротик был бы хорош в этом”.

Прежде чем Драко может ответить, Поттер отключается, и Драко прислоняется к стене, не заботясь о том, что его куртка царапается о камни. Он смотрит на мобильный телефон, затем выключает его и сует обратно в карман. Выдыхает.

Черт, думает он.

Он отталкивает себя от стены. Мимо проезжает еще один автобус, за которым следуют две машины. Он идет за угол, обратно в переулок. Никого вокруг нет. Все, о чем он может думать, это о Поттере прошлой ночью, распростертом под ним, глаза расфокусированы, он дрожит и корчится с каждым ударом бедер Драко. Чертов ад. Он не может выбросить этот образ из головы; он не может не хотеть большего. Поттер проник под его кожу, наполнил его разум, заставил его твердеть даже от слабого шепота. Ничто больше не удовлетворяет его; каждое ощущение, которое он получает от Поттера, только заставляет его тянуться к продолжению.

Черт, но он влип, не так ли?

С тяжелым сердцем он Аппарирует.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Расследование продвигается вперед, и секс имеет место. С особым рвением, надо сказать.

1

В среду утром, примерно в десять минут двенадцатого Драко наконец добирается до штаб-квартиры Авроров. Он не выспался, а вчера Поттер поимел их в тренажерном зале с еще большей физической нагрузкой, на этот раз с поднятием тяжестей. У Драко болят даже те места, о наличии которых в организме он даже не подозревал и которые, как он думал, болеть вообще не могут, а он еще считал, что он в приличной форме, до того как Поттер заставил его приходить на эти нелепые тренировки. Тем не менее, он не может винить Поттера за то, что тот настаивает на этом. Даже навыки Драко в работе с палочкой улучшаются с повседневной практикой, а его рефлексы никогда не были лучше.

Это не значит, что он не побалует себя большой кружкой кофе из чайной тележки, с тремя кусочками сахара, добавкой молока и тыквенным пирожком рядом. Маргарет выражает свое неодобрение, когда передает ему заказ.

"Я не знаю, куда ты это деваешь, парень" - говорит она, окидывая его взглядом сверху донизу. Драко чудится блеск одобрения в ее глазах, и тот факт, что ей больше шестидесяти, делает ее немного неприятной. "Если бы я была твоей матерью, я была бы обеспокоена тем, что от тебя остаются кожа да кости".

Вряд ли, думает Драко, вгрызаясь в маслянистый, пахнущий имбирем пирожок. Малфоевская наследственность скоро проявит себя, к большому его сожалению. У него есть, может быть, еще двадцать хороших лет. Тридцать, если он продолжит соблюдать режим Поттера, и одно только это скомпенсирует разовую сладость. Он облизывает большой палец, проходя по коридору. Пэнс вернулась к своему новому трупу - со слишком большим предвкушением, по мнению Драко; эта женщина иногда просто ненормальна - а Блейз умчался брать интервью у маггловского свидетеля. Его вчерашний беглый осмотр дома Ричарда Томаса показал высокую вероятность того, что они имеют дело с какой-то магической связью. Возможно, Томас и не был магом, по крайней мере, зарегистрированным в британском министерстве, но имел, как выразился Блейз, в своих книжных шкафах "чертову груду дерьмовых Хогварцевских учебников", не говоря уже о множестве весьма авторитетных книг по травоведению и зельям на английском, французском и немецком языках.

Это что угодно, но точно не простое маггловское преступление на почве ненависти.

Драко покинул тренажерный зал вместе с Блейзом; судя по пару, просачивающемуся в раздевалку, Поттер все еще был в душе. Драко невольно задается вопросом, ожидал ли Поттер, что он присоединится к нему, но ему абсолютно не хотелось этого этим утром. Он все еще пытается примириться с фактом присутствия Поттера в своей постели прошлой ночью, и понять, что это значит для них обоих. Дело не в том, что Драко не хочет Поттера - Мерлин, он поимел бы его уже шестью способами, если бы мог - но он все еще осознает влияние интрижки с Поттером на свою карьеру. С одной стороны, покровительство Поттера может дать Драко ускорение в иерархии авроров. Что бы Алтея-чертова-Уиттакер не говорила о нем, Драко все же заметил определенное потепление в его отношениях с некоторыми из коллег с момента, когда Поттер собрал свою команду. Вчера Шах подтолкнул его к своему обеденному столу и сказал, что Драко теперь не получает и половину того холодного отношения, как когда-то. Даже МакКенна дружески кивнул ему, когда он прошел мимо, и это не осталось незамеченным другими.

С другой стороны, Драко не хочет думать о том, что может произойти, если остальные в Аврорате узнают, что Поттер отымел его на своем столе на прошлой неделе. Или что он поимел Поттера в своей постели в понедельник. Дело не только в том, что его коллеги-авроры будут косо смотреть на него за то, что он открытый гей – это разрешено только святому Поттеру, как показывает опыт - а в том, что Драко просто распотрошат за то, что он вообще посмел взглянуть на их идеальный образец для подражания. И не будет иметь значения, если Драко возразит, что это Поттер был тем, кто инициировал эти чертовы взаимоотношения, или если он укажет, что из них двоих власть у Поттера. Драко все равно останется тем, кто его испортил.

Цирцея, но он действительно грязный маленький секрет Поттера, не так ли?

Теперь пирожок кажется горьким. Он заворачивает просыпанные крошки в бумажную салфетку и бросает ее в мусорку одного из неиспользуемых конференц-залов. Она исчезает с Чарами Исчезновения, установленными на всех мусорных баках; уборщики возражали против груды выброшенных продуктов и чайных пакетиков, которые они находили каждую ночь в штаб-квартире Авроров. На самом деле, авроры, как целое, отвратительны, думает Драко.

"Малфой" - слышит он, когда возвращается в коридор, и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Берти выходит из следственной комнаты. "Ты тот человек, которого я искал. Вся команда сегодня на заданиях?"

Драко пожимает плечами. "В различных местах. Я полагаю, что Поттер еще не вернулся с тренировки?"

Берти качает головой. "Еще нет". Он следует за Драко в комнату. Технически, полагает Драко, он должен стереть записи, которые они нацарапали на доске. Протокол гласит, что только члены команды и Главный Аврор могут иметь доступ к комнате, но никто никогда не обращает внимания на это правило. Если бы они это делали, ничего не работало бы. Половина работы аврора – это подхватывание идей и теорий всех, кто проходит мимо. Кроме того, Драко чувствует себя усталым и ленивым после тренировки. Он садится на край одного из столов, кофе в руке.

"Что тебе нужно?" - спрашивает Драко. Он отпивает кофе и кривится. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы хорошо приготовленную чашку чая этим утром, но уже научился ценить кофеиновый пинок, который дает ему слишком сильный кофе Маргарет. Он пробовал и лучше в кафешках Рима; небольшие, горько-сладкие порции эспрессо, которые приятно выпить одним глотком. Тем не менее, пойло Маргарет делает свое дело.

Берти садится на один из стульев и потягивается, закинув руки за седую голову. "В основном, хотел посмотреть, как обстоят дела, если Поттер у руля".

Драко пожимает плечами. "Я еще не проклял его". Оттрахал до бессознательного состояния - да. Бросить в придурка Непростительное Заклятие – ну... На данный момент он воздерживается.

"Положительный знак". Берти покачивается взад-вперед. "Как он в качестве СОР?"

Иррациональная необходимость защитить Поттера накатывает на Драко. "Неплохой" - говорит он через мгновение. "Лучше, чем Райтсон или Кавана". Он смотрит на Берти с полуулыбкой. "Не такой хороший, как ты".

"Разумеется, нет". Берти ухмыляется ему в ответ, затем почесывает щетину на челюсти. "Много вышестоящих офицеров смотрят на вашу компанию, хотят видеть, как вы продвигаетесь".

Драко не удивлен. "Хотят видеть, как мы провалимся, ты имеешь в виду".

Берти поднимает плечо и шмыгает носом. Потом прочищает горло, кашляет и протирает ладонью губы. Это беспокоит Драко; это напоминание о том, что Берти стареет, приближается к пенсионному возрасту. Он не знает, что он будет делать без Берти. Он прекрасно осознает, что его наставник не один раз вмешивался, чтобы защитить его, и таким образом, каким он не уверен, что даже Поттер мог бы.

"Ты в порядке, старик?" - Драко сохраняет голос легким.

"Назовешь меня так снова - увидишь неправильныйконец моей палочки". Берти садится прямо и стучит по груди. "Ничего такого, чего немного огневиски и меда не могли бы вылечить. Иногда это из-за чертового дождя". Он снова кашляет, лезет в карман, достает носовой платок и вытирает рот. "Собирался сказать, что я не уверен, что они хотят вашего провала. По крайней мере, не те, кто говорил со мной".

"Увидим".

Берти снова откашливается и встает со стула. «"Неплохая идея – быть скептиком" - говорит он. "Мне в тебе это всегда нравилось. Никогда никому не доверял с легкостью, не так ли, парень?"

"Полагаю, что еще восемь лет назад я узнал, что это не лучший образ действий". Драко поднимает кружку с кофе к губам. Он все еще горячий. Маргарет действительно должна немного уменьшить действие Чар.

"И они говорят, что ты не самый умный". Берти указывает пальцем на Драко.

Драко делает гримасу. "Я обиделся".

"Должен был". Берти оглядывается на доски. "Дело идет вперед, я вижу".

"Медленно". Драко вздыхает и отставляет кофе в сторону. "Нам нужно сообразить, как отследить ублюдка".

Берти кивает и подходит к доскам, его глаза просматривают то, что Поттер накорябал там про известные местонахождения Долохова за последние шесть месяцев. "Он хитрый, не так ли?"

"Ты не знаешь и половины". Взгляд Драко летит к двери, когда та открывается. Поттер входит в комнату, его аврорский плащ перекинут через руку, волосы все еще влажные и вьющиеся после душа.

"Обри" - говорит Поттер, вешая плащ на один из крючков с внутренней стороны двери. "Чему мы обязаны за удовольствие?"

"Проверяю моего парня здесь". Берти поворачивается к Поттеру, улыбка пересекает его морщинистое лицо так, что оно почти складывается. "Он говорит, что ты первоклассный СОР".

"Я этого не говорил" - заявляетДрако, когда Поттер смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. "Я сказал, что ты неплохой, вот и все". Последнее, что он хочет, это Поттер, думающий, что он восторгается им, как благоговеющий перед знаменитостью первоклашка.

Поттер расстегивает один рукав на рубашке. "Меня это устраивает." Белая рубашка ярко контрастирует с золотисто-коричневой кожей, и Драко не может оторвать глаз от движения мышц Поттера, пока тот закатывает рукава до предплечий. "Вы тоже смотрите на наши доски?"

Берти оглядывается на доски. "Хорошая работа".

"Благодарю". Поттер засовывает руки в карманы. Это разрушает линию его брюк, но заодно выделяет длину его члена, поэтому Драко не собирается жаловаться. "Что-нибудь посоветуете?"

"У тебя в основном все продумано". Берти подходит к доскам и хмурится. "Вы уверены в этом списке?"

Драко удается отвести взгляд от Поттера. "Не все из них были удостоверены". Он поднимает свою кружку с кофе. Вчера днем он и Поттер полчаса спорили об этом. По мнению Драко, они не должны находиться на доске, пока они не будут уверены, что данное местонахождение на самом деле имело место быть. Поттер все же написал их, сказав, что это список, по крайней мере, для работы.

Поттер закатывает глаза. "Они будут проверены к концу дня».

"Правильно". Берти потирает шею и косится на список. "На вашем месте, я бы сравнил этот список с недвижимостью семьи Долохова. Посмотрите, найдете ли вы какие-либо совпадения".

Драко и Поттер обмениваются взглядом. "Неплохая идея", - говорит Поттер, что означает больше работы для Драко.

"Рад помочь". Берти смотрит на карманные часы. "Сейчас у меня встреча с остальными чертовыми главными инспекторами, помоги мне Мерлин". Он качает головой. «"Лучше подумайте лишний раз, как далеко вы оба хотите подняться по карьерной лестнице. Доходит до того, что вы должны, как идиоты, терпеть болтовню Райтсона по меньшей мере полчаса ... Ну ладно, я немного подремлю, не так ли?" Он хлопает Поттера по руке и подмигивает Драко. "А кто-то скоро получит результаты экзамена".

"Все равно еще нужно пережить Совет по продвижению" - говорит Драко. Hервозность скручивает его живот. Он даже не думал о следующих шагах после экзамена; он был настолько занят Поттером и его влиянием на карьеру Драко. "Это если я вообще сдал экзамен".

Берти фыркает. "Как будто ты не пройдешь с отличием, ты, зубрила". Он оглядывается на Поттера. "Неплохо для тебя иметь сержанта на борту".

Поттер смотрит на Драко. Его лицо непроницаемо. "Малфой будет в порядке".

"Вот и я ему говорю". Берти останавливается у двери. "Дайте мне знать, если будет что-нибудь еще, что вы хотели бы мне показать, ребята. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы оба сунули перо в свою шляпу за арест Долохова. Видит Мерлин,МакКенна и Бэйтс никогда этого не заслуживали, мудаки".

С этим он уходит, и Драко остается наедине с Поттером. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Блейз или Пэнси были здесь, любой из них. Дело не в том, что он не может контролировать себя возле Поттера. Он просто не всегда хочет этого. Хотя вчера они справились, главным образом потому, что Поттер разозлил его до чертиков с этим списком на доске.

Между ними повисает неловкая тишина.

"Я ..." - говорит он, одновременно с Поттером.

"Ты можешь работать над аспектом недвижимости". Поттер вспыхивает и проводит рукой по волосам. "Я имею в виду ..." Он замолкает.

"Нет" - говорит Драко. "Все в порядке, я собирался предложить".

"Правильно". Поттер выглядит расстроенным. "Послушай, мы не можем позволить этому стать странным..."

"Это не странно". Драко не встречается взглядом с Поттером.

Поттер фыркает. "Да ладно, Малфой. Мы должны работать вместе, и насколько бы мне не хотелось трахнуть тебя каждый раз, когда ты входишь в эту комнату, это, вероятно, будет замечено через некоторое время".

"Вероятно". Драко смотрит на Поттера. Он не трудится скрыть слабую улыбку. "Так что ты предлагаешь?"

"Не знаю". Поттер садится на стол напротив него. "Как мы уже говорили вчера, никаких обжиманий в офисе?"

"По крайней мере, в рабочее время" - говорит Драко. Странная сдавленность в груди слабеет. Это помогает - говорить об этом, думает он. Он чувствует себя более нормальным; меньше похоже на то, что он теряет рассудок.

Поттер смеется. "Даешь нам стимул работать допоздна, а? Вот это мотивированный член команды".

"Иди к черту" - говорит Драко, но его улыбка становится шире. "Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду".

"Да". Поттер смотрит на него такими яркими зелеными глазами, что Драко поклялся бы, что он может видеть его насквозь. "Мы ведем себя тихо, мы держим это вне этой комнаты, мы делаем свою работу. А потом я прихожу к тебе и трахаю тебя на твоей большой, удобной кровати, пока мы не пропитаем твои простыни спермой. Звучит хорошо?"

У Драко пересыхает рот. Он сглатывает. "Это начало".

"Хорошо". Поттер хватает папку с соседнего стола и листает ее. "В таком случае, убирайся отсюда и найди мне список чертовой Долоховской недвижимости, ладно? Если это предлагает Берти, то что-то в этом есть".

Драко не колеблется. Он хватает пергамент и перо. "Если я понадоблюсь, я буду в архиве".

Рот Поттера изгибается. "Я буду помнить об этом". Он раздвигает колени шире по столу, его член выделяется через его брюки.

"Основные правила" - сердито говорит Драко. "Ради бога, Поттер".

Смех Поттера следует за ним из комнаты.

Драко качает головой, стараясь не улыбаться. Поттер - полный и абсолютный засранец.

Проблема в том, что Драко боится, что ему это начинает в нем нравиться.

2

Никола Рис - красивая женщина. Блейз думает, что она еще и тупая, как пробка, хотя он вполне уверен, что Пэнси была бы против этого обобщения. По крайней мере, пока не поговорила бы с Николой; в тот момент, Блейз уверен, она тоже подняла бы руки и признала, что он был прав. 

"Вы уверены" - повторяет он, пытаясь сохранить голос легким и ровным - "что Вы видели двух человек?" Он проклинает себя за то, что взялся за это интервью. Если Хьюз узнает, они долго будут расплачиваться; Блейз вчера еле смог нормально осмотреть дом Томаса, с маггловским детективом рядом, которому было любопытно все, что написал Блейз в блокноте. Хьюз не хочет делиться юрисдикцией, это ясно. Тем не менее, Блейз уговорил Поттера позволить ему позвонить Николе этим утром - или, по крайней мере, Поттер был настолько отвлечен во время их тяжелоатлетических упражнений, бормоча что-то на тему того, что Драко чертов придурок, что, когда Блейз спросил, он просто отмахнулся от него, сказав "ладно", а затем ушел, чтобы исправить позу Драко, прежде чем тот сделает что-нибудь идиотское, например, сломает ребро.

"Может быть". Никола дергает за локон. "Но я вышла из паба через заднюю дверь - мой бывший был там, понимаете, и я не хотела натыкаться на него, верно, так что Чарли ..."

Блейз царапает это имя в своем блокноте. Наверное, это ни к чему, но если он должен будет вернуться и поговорить с Чарли из "Крутой заготовки", то, по крайней мере, у него будет напоминание. Это то, в чем он хорош - извлекать информацию из людей. Драко слишком нетерпелив, а Пэнс предпочитает живым мертвых. У Блейза, с другой стороны, есть инстинктивная способность выудить историю из кого-либо, независимо от того, хочет ли тот ее рассказывать. Он научился этому у своей матери, наблюдая за тем, как она позволяет людям чувствовать себя непринужденно во время вечеринок или очаровывает кого-то на услугу - или на обручальное кольцо. Он действительно восхищается ею. Никто не знает, что Оливия Забини была бедна в двадцать три года, одинокая и беременная Блейзом. Его бабушка и дедушка бросили его мать; она использовала свои навыки не только для выживания их обоих, но и для создания роскошного образа жизни. Честно говоря, несмотря на то, что его мать сводит его с ума, он очень любит ее.

"Бармен?" - Блейз поднимает глаза.

Никола кивает. "Он выпустил меня там, да? Мой бывший - Трев - он плохой, особенно когда пьет ..."

Блейз напоминает себе, что не может заклясть маггла. Ну, он мог бы, но документация будет кошмаром. «"Мужчины, Никола. В переулке?»"

"Правильно". Она откидывается на спинку стула. Это шаткий и неудобный кухонный стул, с жестким виниловым сиденьем и решетчатой спинкой. Блейз сидит на таком же, и он вполне уверен, что это разболтавшийся винт тыкается ему в левую ягодицу через прокладку и скрипит каждый раз, когда он движется. Квартира Николы маленькая и темная; узкое окно в гостиной грязно от городского воздуха, и простая коричневая занавеска закрывает часть его, блокируя даже то небольшое количество утреннего солнечного света, которое все же проникает сквозь пятна на стекле. Тем не менее, внутри квартира безупречно аккуратна, все лежит на своем месте. Кухня в особенности чиста; единственным беспорядком являются две чашки остывающего чая на шатком металлическом столе между ними.

Блейз ждет. Никола крутит ложку между пальцами, позволяя ей размешивать наполовину выпитые остатки ее чая. Она вздыхает и плотнее закутывается в свою голубую толстовку. Блейз думает, что она слишком костлявая. С ее бледной кожей и светлыми кудрями это придает ей вид хрупкой фарфоровой куклы. "Они все сказали, что я сумасшедшая, когда я рассказала им, там, на станции. Не понимаю, почему бы тебе не подумать так же".

"Проверь меня".Блейз думает, что у нее много заморочек, но безумие не входит в их число.

Взгляд, который она бросает на него, скептический.

Он поднимает руки. "Я из Лондона".

"Психи вы все, живущие там".

Блейз дарит ей небольшую улыбку. "Не могу с этим спорить". В Лондоне он родился и вырос, и он очень привязан к городу, даже тогда, когда он считает его слишком громким, слишком раздражающим, слишком влажным, слишком всем. Он думает, что нужно быть немного сумасшедшим, чтобы любить Лондон. Он такой же непостоянный, как и прекрасный.

Никола вздыхает снова. "Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала. Я видела их обоих, и они просто появились, прямо там: один из них был высоким и темноволосым, а другой был ниже. Были одеты в те старомодные плащи, которые иногда носят в театрах?"

"Офицер Хьюз сказал, что Вы назвали их плащами волшебников, когда он брал у Вас интервью". Блейзу интересно, было ли это случайным замечанием или у Николы есть опыт общения с магическим миром. Он вполне уверен, что это первый опыт, но после Томаса он более осторожен. Если честно, Уэльс - любопытное место. В здешних холмах и ручьях есть глубокие потоки магии. Довольно многие из магглов имеют частичку магии, думает он, осознают ли они это или нет. Это вросло в них, даже если на практике это исчезло поколения назад.

"Да" - говорит Никола. "Они были такими. Ты знаешь. Длинные и темные с блестящими пуговицами? И у одного из них было что-то странное вышито по подолу, вихри или что-то подобное. Оба выглядели довольно мерзкими, и у них были странные голоса".

"Что Вы имеете в виду?" Ручка Блейза царапает его блокнот. Он почти предпочитает ее перу; перья заставляют его нос зудеть.

"Ну". Никола наклоняется вперед, положив локти на стол. "Высокий, он звучал шикарно, да? Но не так, как будто он был британцем. Может, как иностранец, который приехал сюда учиться?" Она жует нижнюю губу. "Другой парень, он даже не говорил по-английски".

Блейз поднимает бровь. "Вы знаете, что он говорил?"

Никола тянется к нему ртом. "Я изучала французский язык как иностранный, а не тот, на котором говорят те люди".

"Те люди?"

"Вы знаете". Никола выглядит так, будто испытывает дискомфорт. "Поляки". Она шепчет это, как будто кто-то может ее подслушать.

Ну, это многое объясняет, думает Блейз, стараясь не закатывать глаза. Вероятно, она является избирательницей UKIP, или была бы ею, если бы когда-либо попала на избирательный участок; он распознает этот тип. Последнее маггловское увлечение его мамы - женатый UKIP-овский мудак, с которым Блейз не особенно дружен, но он вполне уверен, что Оливии становится скучно с Найджелом, слава Христу.

"Значит, более низкий человек был поляком?"

Никола елозит в кресле и скручивает руки вместе. "Может быть. Откуда-то оттуда, я думаю".

Блейз снова поднимает взгляд от своего блокнота. "Не могли бы Вы описать его?" Он задается вопросом, стоит ли позвать художника, чтобы сделать словесный портрет. Он думает, что в какой-то момент это стоит предложить Поттеру.

"Я сказала".Голос Николы начал звучать раздраженно. "Ниже, чем шикарный, но выше меня. Широкие плечи - довольно хорошо сложен, действительно, как один из тех парней из спортзала. Шатен. Лицо выглядело так, будто он был в пьяной драке раз или два, знаешь? Размазанное?"

«"Вы видели все это, прежде чем он снова исчез?"

Никола трет рукав своей толстовки, подбирая свободную нить в шве на манжете. "Он посмотрел на меня, прежде чем он это сделал, и улыбнулся". Она сутулится. "Это было не хорошо".

Блейз может себе это представить. По его мнению, никто, связанный с Антонином Долоховым до полуденного убийства, не будет доброй и нежной душой. "И тогда он просто ...". Он делает жест руками, чтобы показать, что человек исчезает.

"Не таким образом". Ногти Николы на одной руке обгрызаны до минимума. "Больше похоже на то, что вокруг него были вихри черного дыма, и он унесли его, но он был чертовски утрамбовывающим, прежде чем убрался".

"Утрамбовывающим?" Он хмурится. Это термин, которого он не слышал раньше.

"Ты знаешь". Никола смотрит на него этим таким-очень-валлийским взглядом, который желает всем невежественным англичанам сгореть в аду. "Злым. Он спорил с другим парнем".

"О чем?" - спрашивает Блейз.

"Как я могу сказать?" Никола явно считает его дураком. "Он не говорил по-английски, но ты знаешь, когда кого-то реально послали, да? В любом случае, тогда другой парень ..."

"Шикарный?"

Она кивает. "Да. Он. Он выбежал из переулка, и следующее, что я увидела, что другой человек лежит на земле на улице, и все кричат".

Блейз откидывается на спинку стула. Он скрипит под ним. "Так что случилось с шикарным парнем?"

Никола выглядит неуверенно. "Я не знаю. Он был там, а потом не был". Она колеблется. "Хотя я была немного пьяна".

"В середине дня". Блейз не позволяет этому прозвучать осуждающе. На самом деле нет. Он тоже был таким, первый год после войны. Он провел лето перед восьмым классом, опрокидывая в себя каждую бутылку, до которой мог дотянуться, пока мать не поймала его и не заставила вернуться в Хогварц с суровым приказом прекратить проебывать свою жизнь. "Однако у Вас в личном деле есть штраф за наркотики класса А".

"Я заплатила штраф" - говорит Никола. "И пошла к моему адвокату". Ее голос звучит вызывающе.

Блейз ничего не говорит; он просто наблюдает за ней. Она отводит взгляд. "Но Вы понимаете, почему это может заставить кого-то думать, что Ваши показания не совсем надежные".

Никола пожимает плечами и сжимает руки вокруг чайной кружки. "Я не использовала их. Не с тех пор, как меня поймали. Они могут думать, что захотят, но я чертовски хорошо знаю, что я видела. Я только говорю".

Блейз наблюдает за ней в течение долгого времени, затем складывает блокнот и сует его в карман. Он думает, что у него есть максимум того, что он может получить от Николы в данный момент. "Если у меня появятся еще вопросы, я могу вернуться?"

"Что вас остановит?" Она говорит устало.

"Благодарю". Блейз встает. Он позволяет кончикам пальцев дотронуться до ее плеча, и она расслабляется под его прикосновением. Это меньшее, что он может сделать; одним из немногих навыков Вейлы, которые он унаследовал от семьи своей матери, является способность облегчить чей-то стресс, отбросить тревогу, по крайней мере, на несколько мгновений. Он не использует его часто. Это кажется чем-то неправильным, даже если другой человек знает, что он делает. Тем не менее, он думает, что Никола нуждается в отдыхе. "Иди спать".

Никола кивает. "Да" - говорит она и зевает. "Может быть".

Блейз выходит из квартиры. Таунхилл Эстейт – это череда домов с террасами, ряд над рядом вверх по холму, большинство из которых с великолепным видом на залив Суонси в хороший день. Вчерашний дождь закончился, и пасмурное небо просветлело достаточно для того, чтобы катящиеся гребни волн океана немного искрились. Он идет по улице, задумавшись. В сочетании с тем, что он узнал вчера в доме Томаса, он уверен, что Драко попал в точку со своей теорией о том, что Долохов появился не просто для случайного убийства маггла. Куда это их приведет, он еще не имеет ни малейшего чертового представления.

Прикосновение к его руке заставляет его резко развернуться, рука хватает палочку в кобуре под плащом.

"Осторожно, парень" - говорит старик. "Не то место, где можно это вытащить".

Блейз мигает. Человек перед ним - куча крысиной, грязной одежды, которая воняет огневиски, но его морщинистое лицо чистое, а его глаза яркие и синие, без малейшего пьяного помутнения. Он хмурится. "Я Вас видел".

"Вчера". Человек почесывает свои густые седые бакенбарды и усмехается. "В участке. Признал тебя и твоего друга как авроров, не так ли? Наблюдал за тобой и в доме Дики тоже, после этого, но ты и старый Хьюзи меня не видели. Может быть, я просто Сквиб, но я знаю пару вещей". Он стучит себя по носу. "Моя мама учила меня, да".

"Хьюзи?" Блейз и не пытается скрыть усмешку. Он может только представить себе, что думает сей достойный офицер о том, как его называют. Не особо сочетается с солидностью и авторитетностью, которые Хьюз отчаянно пытается культивировать.

Мужчина хмурится. "Не могу заставить ублюдка послушать меня. Он думает, что я полный псих".

Блейз может понять, почему. Если бы он был магглом, то, столкнувшись с этим человеком, он подумал бы так же. Честно говоря, он не совсем уверен, что это не так. "Вы друг Томаса?" Когда мужчина кивает, Блейз осматривает улицу. Никого в поле зрения. "Что именно Вы хотите от меня?"

Человек протягивает руку. "Они зовут меня Джон Придмор, а Дики был старым другом семьи". Его пожатие пальцев Блейза твердое и уверенное.

"Вы тоже Сквиб?" - Блейзу интересно. Он пока не может понять, является ли Придмор достойным доверия, или всего лишь одним из тех сумасшедших приставал, которые иногда выскакивают, как чертики из табакерки, в расследовании, желая привлечь внимание.

Придмор качает головой. "Дики был хорошим колдуном". Он хмурится. "В своем роде. Необученным, да. Никакого шикарного шотландского обучения для Дики, если ты знаешь, что я имею в виду".

"Знаю" - сухо говорит Блейз. За время работы в Аврорате он познакомился с ведьмами и колдунами, которые не смогли попасть в Хогварц. Честно говоря, он считает, что некоторые из них более талантливы, чем кое-кто из его бывших одноклассников. Винс, например, никогда не должен был учиться в школе, а Грег еле сдал большинство своих экзаменов. Если бы не Драко, переписывавший их сочинения, к седьмому году у них были бы аттестаты, полные оценок "неуд.", если не хуже. "Самоучка?" Тогда это объясняло бы более старые версии классических текстов Хогварца в его книжных шкафах.

"В основном. Его бабушка учила его, когда он был маленьким". Придмор опирается на древний, побитый "Опель". Зеркало заклеено с одной стороны. "Моя мама тоже показала ему кое-что". Он скрещивает руки на груди; запах огневиски слабеет, но немного. Блейз задумывается, гламур ли это, чтобы отталкивать людей - или чтобы они недооценивали Придмора. Он подозревает второе. "Смотри, Хьюзи не послушает меня, но, возможно, ты да". Придмор оглядывается через плечо; он выглядит нервным. "Дики во что-то влез. Никогда не рассказывал мне, но если вы знаете человека достаточно долго, то есть вещи, которые вы понимаете".

С этим Блейз согласен. Он дружит с Драко уже пятнадцать лет, и иногда он думает, что знает его лучше, чем сам Драко. "Как что?" Его блокнот уже в руках, он переворачивает его на новую страницу, кончик пера парит над бумагой.

Густые брови Придмора сближаются. "Он работал над чем-то в конце. Для клиентов, он сказал, но у Дики никогда не было их раньше. Хотя он был хорош в том, что делал ..."

"И этим было что?"- Блейз смотрит на старика. Рот Придмора опускается по краям, почти исчезая в морщинах.

"Зелья и Чары с травами", - говорит Придмор. "Странный товар. Не тот, что моя мама использовала. Он должен был искать свои ингредиенты в сельской местности. В странных местах, ты знаешь. Далеко от тропинок и через кладбища".

Ручка Блейза оставляет пятно в его блокноте. "Черная магия?" Слизеринец или нет, это дерьмо заставляет его нервничать. Он не возражает против его использования время от времени, если ситуация оправдывает, но ему не нравится, когда вокруг этого много. По его опыту, те, кто играет с Темной магией, начинают контролироваться ею. Блейз не любит магию, которая играет с людьми, как кошка с мышью.

Придмор не отвечает на мгновение, потом вздыхает. "Серая, я бы сказал. Он не был темным. Если бы вы его знали, вы бы это заметили. Но он также не был против того, чтобы иногда качнуться в тень. Думаю, он перегнул палку в конце".

"С этими клиентами".

"Ага".Придмор качает головой. "Это были не деньги, то, что ему обещали, он не хотел этого, но если они пообещали ему знания ..." Он пожимает плечами. "Дики всегда был проклятым дураком".

Блейз хотел бы, чтобы у него с собой было сахарное перо. Ему нужно что-то во рту, чтобы нормально думать, а конец его ручки это не совсем то. Он стучит колпачком по нижней губе. Клиентом, должно быть, был Долохов, или человек, который был с ним. Или кто-то, для кого оба работают. "Значит, Вы думаете, что Дики был убит из-за того, над чем он работал?"

"Единственное, что имеет смысл, да?"

Придмор в чем-то прав, думает Блейз. "Но Вы не знаете, что это было".

"Я хотел бы знать это, парень". Придмор выглядит расстроенным. "Дики держал все при себе последний год или два. Не то, чтобы я его винил. Я и сам не особо общителен, но он был другим, понимаешь? Отвлекался, дергался и хотел, чтобы я ушел, как только я заходил".

Это соответствует теории, что Томас мог иметь связи с Долоховым. "Мне нужно поговорить об этом с моей командой" - говорит Блейз Придмору. "Как я могу связаться с вами позже?"

Придмор дает ему адрес в Дифатти. Блейз записывает его и обещает связаться. Сделает он это или нет, будет в конце концов зависеть от Поттера, и он не знает, сколько еще полезной информации они могут получить от Придмора. Тем не менее, это не мешает иметь контактную информацию.

"Не будь, как Хьюзи" - бросает Придмор через плечо перед тем, как уковылять прочь; Блейз качает головой, убирая блокнот назад в карман. Он думает, что ему нравится этот странный ублюдок. Он не особо доверяет ему - Блейз научился быть осторожным со свидетелями; иногда они могут быть хитроумными маленькими мерзавцами - но его историю, по крайней мере, стоит проверить.

Блейз ждет, пока Придмор свернет за угол, затем достает свой мобильный телефон.

"Шеф" - говорит он, когда Поттер отвечает -"Ты не поверишь, что я только что услышал".

Гребни волн в заливе мерцают в солнечном свете.

3

Пэнси перегибается через высокий стол в главной лаборатории маги-криминологического кабинета ДМПП. Она расстегнула верхнюю кнопку на блузке; ей нужно, чтобы Джонс поторопился с ее результатами, и с годами она узнала, что его легче заставить двигаться, когда он взволнован и, по крайней мере, полувозбужден.

"Ты знаешь, я бы сделала это сама, если бы могла, Мэтью" - говорит она, скрестив руки под грудью. Это ужасно неудобная поза, но она выставляет ее бюст в наилучшем виде.

Взгляд Джонса опускается. "У меня есть очередность, Паркинсон".

"А у меня есть шеф, который хочет знать, кто убил этого человека и как". Пэнси пытается посмотреть на себя. На ней черный кружевной бюстгальтер, который Джонсу нравится больше всего, судя по тому, сколько раз он пытался заглянуть сверху, когда она его надевала. "Ты знаешь, каков Поттер".

"Я знаю, что у меня есть тело в моем морге, которое попало сюда не через надлежащие каналы" - говорит Джонс. Он хмурится. "Цепь доказательств, Паркинсон".

Пэнси пытается не вздыхать. "В этом вся моя проблема, Джонси. Только Мерлин знает, что случилось с магической подписью, пока в течение двух недель тело находилось у магглов. Для того, чтобы это тело было признано Визенгамотом как свидетельство, мне нужна подпись авторитетного мага-коронера. Они не примут мою".

"Они и не должны" - говорит Джонс. Он проводит руками по своим редеющим песочно-каштановым волосам, заставляя их торчать дыбом, и раздраженно выдыхает. "Ты сбиваешь все наше расписание ..."

"Клянусь, я сожалею" - говорит Пэнси, скрывая улыбку. Честно говоря, с Джонсом так легко.

Тот хмурится еще больше. "Я ничего не успею до завтра".

Пэнси это вполне устраивает. Она бросает на него сияющий взгляд; Джонс отворачивается. "Ты лучший". Она протягивает ему папку. "Это все, к чему я пришла на предварительном тестировании. Я уверена, что это соответствует магической подписи, которую я проверяю. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты подтвердил".

Джонс пролистывает ее результаты и хмыкает. "Неплохо".

Конечно, нет. Это чертовски отлично - все, что он сам сделал бы в половине случаев. Хотя упаси Мерлин, чтобы он когда-нибудь сказал ей, что она сделала хорошую работу. Если сделать это, последние остатки его мужественности рассыплются в прах. Честно. _Мужчины_ , думает она. Такие чертовски хрупкие. Она улыбается. "У меня есть копии; я сама повторю результаты, чтобы убедиться, что мои первоначальные результаты правильны".

А заодно чтобы убедиться, что он не кинет ее. Она уже не раз обжигалась об его неряшливость, как и об некоторых других магов-криминалистов, которые считали вполне приемлемым надуть ее только потому, что она Слизеринка и женщина. Не только Драко и Блейз имеют дело с послевоенными предрассудками против Слизеринцев в Аврорате, а также гомофобными и расистскими предубеждениями соответственно; Пэнси тоже постоянно сталкивается с этим анти-слизеринским настроением в своей работе: от взглядов исподлобья, когда что-то Темное должно быть проверено, до готовности ее сотрудников сорвать ее тесты - из-за злобы, или лени, или чистой глупости, она никогда точно не уверена. Или, может быть, просто потому, что она женского пола.

Пэнси выпрямляется; Джонс откладывает папку в сторону и возвращается к своей работе, отпуская ее. Это лучшее, на что она может надеяться в данный момент. Если удача ей улыбнется, Джонс придет к тем же самым выводам, как и она, и подпишет их, чтобы Визенгамот мог их зарегистрировать.

Пока что у нее есть целая батарея тестов для повторной проверки.

Звук ее каблуков эхом звучит в тишине лаборатории, когда она выходит. Джонс наблюдает, пока дверь не захлопывается за ее спиной.

4

Драко наклоняется над пергаментом, заполненным списками известной недвижимости, принадлежащей семье Долоховых по всей Европе и Америке. Ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы получить информацию из Департамента административной регистрации, а также несколько раздражающих звонков между Международным магическим юридическим управлением и бюро записей Международной конфедерации магов. Тем не менее, он своего добился, и провел последние сорок пять минут, пытаясь перекрестно сравнить список потенциальных долоховских местонахождений с семейным имуществом. Честно говоря, результат хуже, чем он ожидал. То есть – никакой. Ноль. Ничего.

Он вздыхает и потягивается, моргая, пока его глаза настраивают фокус с крошечных букв пергамента на более крупные детали следственной комнаты в целом, и обнаруживая четыре стола, заваленные бумагами и папками. Блейз сгорбился над стопкой своих пергаментов, рукава закатаны до локтей, его окрашенные синим леденцом губы тихо шевелятся, пока он царапает что-то в своем блокноте.

Драко бросает взгляд на полузакрытую офисную дверь Поттера. Поттер был там в течение большей части дня, с того момента, как заставил Блейза прочесывать маггловские документы Ричарда Томаса, пытаясь найти связь между ними и какими-либо файлами в системе Министерства. Драко встает и идет к кувшинам, зачарованным на смену свежей воды каждые полчаса. Он наливает себе стакан; вода холодная и бодрящая, идеально подходящая для его сухого горла.

"Я нашел ее". Блейз шлепает тыльной стороной ладони по пергаменту перед ним. "Ива Прохазкова".

"Кого?" Драко ставит стакан обратно; он исчезает, унесенный куда-то в недра столовой министерства. Его плечи и шея все еще болят, когда он возвращается к своему столу.

Кончик пальца Блейза скользит по пергаменту, пока он читает. "Бабушку Томаса", - говорит он, отвлекшись. "Ту, про которую Придмор сказал, что она учила его магии дома. Это имеет смысл, на самом деле. У него была полка или две старых книг, которые выглядели так, как будто они написаны на чешском языке. Магические тексты, я имею в виду, или, по крайней мере, некоторые из них, судя по иллюстрациям".

"Точно". Драко с хмыканьем плюхается на стул. "Значит, она не маггл?"

"Не похоже". Блейз тянется к другому сахарному перу и разворачивает его, все еще хмуро глядя на пергамент. "Она иммигрировала в конце 1945 года из того места, что сейчас находится в Чешской Республике. У меня есть копия ее въездных документов. Без мужа, только дочь по имени Вера". Он переворачивает бумагу. "Ее отцом был Йозеф Прохазка, поэтому я предполагаю, что либо она никогда не брала фамилию своего мужа, либо маленькая Вера была своего рода ошибкой, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду".

"Трудно не понять" - говорит Драко. Что-то мелькает в глубине его подсознания. "Прохазка? Разве это не довольно распространенное чешское имя?"

Блейз кивает. Теперь сахарное перо у него во рту, засунуто за щеку. "А что?"

Драко снова берет бумаги и хмурится, глядя на них. "В Праге есть собственность, которая записана на Аничку Прохазкову Долохову, жену Петра Долохова". Он неуверенно смотрит на Блейза. "Бабушку нашего мерзавца".

"Может не быть связанным". Блейз перебирает свою стопку пергамента. "Подожди". Взмах палочки над бумагами, они взлетают вверх и кружатся вокруг стола. Одна слетает в руку Блейза; остальные падают стопкой, идеально сложенные. "Ива родилась в Праге и имела брата и сестру, судя по документам. Милош, который умер в тридцать три года от драконьей оспы, бедняга, и Аничка, которые вышла замуж за Петра Димитровича Долохова". Он опускает пергамент и смотрит на Драко. "Значит, наша жертва была двоюродным братом убийцы?"

"Кажется странным" - говорит Драко. Он встает и подходит к столу, чтобы взять пергамент у Блейза. Это копия официального семейного документа, такого же, как у Малфоев, который он видел не один раз, когда отец вытаскивал его из сейфа, чтобы дать Драко полную лекцию о его генеалогии. Но Блейз не ошибается. Ива там, с линией вниз до Веры и без признаков регистрации мужа. Другая линия соединяет ее с Аничкой и Милошем, а еще одна ведет к Йозефу Прохазке и Дагмару Черному. Если он пролистает свиток вверх, он знает, что появятся предыдущие поколения, вплоть до момента, когда документация была впервые начата в местном магическом сообществе. Его палец парит над именем Анички; ниже записи о дате брака с Петром Долоховым, а также список их детей, включающий Евгения Долохова. Отца Антонина.

Драко трет рукой подбородок, небольшая щетина царапает кончики пальцев. "Нет ничего, указывающего на то, что Долохов мог бы быть в Праге". Он бросает пергамент обратно на стол Блейза.

Блейз разворачивается в кресле, глядя на список возможных мест пребывания оного. Санкт-Петербург, Осло, Берлин, Нью-Йорк, Рим и Глазго лидируют в списке городов, где Поттер отследил остатки магической подписи, похожей на Долоховскую. Ближайшее соответствие после Праги - Берлин, но это было две недели назад, сразу после убийства, и ничего с тех пор. Блейз вытаскивает сахарное перо изо рта. "Возможно, он тихо сидит в Германии" - говорит он.

"Не используя магию?" Драко скептически смотрит на него. "Я не могу представить, что Долохов живет как маггл".

"Мы считали его мертвым в течение семи лет" - отмечает Блейз. "Ты не думаешь, что он научился приглушать свою магию, когда ему нужно? Он до сих пор не появлялся на нашем радаре".

Драко подходит к доскам, изучая маггловскую фотографию Ричарда Томаса, которую вчера прицепил Поттер. Сорок четыре года; мужчина был на восемнадцать лет старше Драко, но его лицо уже было сморщено вокруг челюстей и уголков его голубых глаз, и его темные шатеновые волосы начали седеть на висках. Драко он кажется типичным британцем, солидным и с квадратным лицом, без единого намека на славянские скулы. "Итак, мать Томаса - Вера Прохазкова, которая иммигрировала в Британию с матерью в каком возрасте?"

Блейз проверяет свои документы. "Три года. Снова нет записей об отце, а Ива и Вера поселились в Уэльсе. Кардифф. Из всего, что у меня есть, похоже, что Ива и Вера исчезли из магической жизни после 1948 года, когда у меня есть запись запроса на обслуживание Каминной Сети; ничего после этого, никаких записей о налогах и голосованиях в архивах министерства после ноября 1948 года - но Вера появляется в маггловских документах в августе 1960 года, когда она устраивается на работу на маггловскую телефонную станцию". Он смотрит на Драко. "Следующее, что у меня есть - это свидетельство о браке от Главного регистрационного офиса - снова маггловского, а не нашего - через шесть месяцев между Верой и Чарльзом Томасом из Кумбрла, Суонси".

"Маггл?" Драко прислоняется к краю стола.

"Определенно". Блейз снова перелистывает пергаменты. "Все остальное - маггловские записи. Рождение Ричарда, свидетельства о смерти Веры и Чарльза - очевидно, произошла автомобильная катастрофа, когда Ричарду было около двадцати, и ни один из них не выжил".

"Ива?" - спрашивает Драко.

Блейз жует кончик сахарного пера. "Можно подумать, но у меня ничего нет. Есть счет в маггловском банке, но три года назад он перестал быть активным".

Драко оглядывается на фамильное дерево на столе Блейза. "Это значит, что Иве семьдесят восемь".

"Она могла умереть".

"Или вернуться в Прагу". Драко хмуро смотрит на доску. "Жива ли до сих пор бабушка Долохова?"

Блейз качает головой. "Умерла в 1996 году".

"Как раз тогда, когда вернулся Темный Лорд" - бормочет Драко. Он скрещивает руки на груди, постукивая пальцами по локтям. "Ничто из этого не объясняет, почему Долохов убил своего кузена".

"Если бы у меня были кузены, я мог бы понять" - говорит Блейз, и Драко вздрагивает. Его единственная двоюродная сестра погибла благодаря их безумной, тоже-мертвой тете. Он не имеет права никого судить за неблагополучные семейные отношения. Это напоминает ему, что он должен снова навестить тетю Андромеду и Тедди в их маленьком доме в Ислингтоне. Это всегда немного неловко - чаепитие с тетей, учитывая отчуждение между ней и его родителями. Тем не менее, он старается приложить все усилия так часто, как может. Тедди всегда тих и застенчив рядом с ним, и Драко никогда не знает, что сказать восьмилетнему мальчику, который никогда не знал своих родителей благодаря Долохову и тете Беллатрисе. Драко никогда не остается надолго, но он думает, что тетя Андромеда понимает.

Дверь в следственную комнату распахивается, и внутрь врывается Пэнси, ее рыжие волосы подпрыгивают на ее плечах, глаза светятся триумфом. Она швыряет папку на стол рядом с Драко. «"Споры _Boletus gabretae_ , засранцы»" - говорит она.

И Драко, и Блейз просто смотрят на нее. "Что?"- говорит Драко через мгновение.

Пэнси надувает алые губки. "Джонс и я - оба нашли их на руках Томаса, на коже и под ногтями. Из гриба _Boletus gabretae_. Магглы считают, что он может быть вымершим, но он защищен магическим законом, поэтому они не имеют доступа к нему. Это магический вид, и его споры можно использовать в зельях, но мы даже не должны прикасаться к ним. Не совсем. Это скверная штука, используемая в ядах и зельях, которые могут либо привести к смерти, либо отсрочить ее, в зависимости от того, как их варят. А Томас возился с ними в какой-то момент в тот день, когда его убили".

Драко прикусывает губу. "Ты думаешь, что это связано с Долоховым?"

"Я не знаю".Пэнси опускается на стул. "Все, что я знаю, это то, что это у него на руках, и это определенно странно. Я имею в виду, что они даже не растут в Англии в диком виде". Она смотрит на Блейза. "Ты не видел грибов в его доме или саду, нет?"

"Не то, чтобы я узнал" - говорит Блейз.

Пэнси поднимает руки. "Тогда, может быть, он достал их контрабандой. Они растут только в Чешской Республике ..."

"В самом деле?" Голос Драко поднимается.

"Да".Пэнси выглядит смущенной. "А что?"

Драко и Блейз обмениваются взглядами. "Я думаю, тебе нужно посвятить в это шефа" - говорит Блейз, и Драко кивает. Он прав. Возможно, это все совпадение – за время его службы происходили и более странные вещи - но они не могут отмахнуться от этого. Не спросив Поттера.

Он идет к двери Поттера, стучится и открывает, когда слышит его голос.

"Я не пытаюсь избегать тебя" - говорит Поттер в мобильник. Он стоит перед своей личной доской, спиной к Драко, и его голос звучит напряженно и сердито. "Ради бога ..." Поттер прерывается, раздраженно выдыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. "Я в середине расследования, и я уже сказал тебе, что сейчас не самое подходящее время. Ты знаешь, каким рассеянным я становлюсь, когда работаю ..." Поттер замолкает, и его плечи сутулятся, как у наруганного ребенка. Драко чувствует себя странно; он, очевидно, застал личный разговор, но в то же время он хочет вырвать мобильник из руки Поттера и отчитать того, с кем тот разговаривает. Никто не имеет права заставить Поттера выглядеть таким маленьким, думает он. Неожиданный прилив желания защитить заставляет Драко почувствовать себя некомфортно.

"Нет" - говорит Поттер через мгновение, и снова вздыхает. "Гребаный Христос, я _действительно_ не хочу делать этого прямо сейчас".

Честно говоря, Драко хочет продолжить молчать, чтобы подслушать ту сторону Поттера, которую он никогда не видел. Он не может не задаться вопросом, кто на другом конце линии. Друг, полагает Драко, но какая-то часть его думает, что разговор звучит интимнее, чем по-дружески и что-то неприятное крутится и разворачивается глубоко внутри него при осознании этого. Ему не нравится идея Поттера, близкого с кем-то другим, поэтому он игнорирует это. Драко неплохо справляется с этим. В конце концов, так он пережил большую часть своих отношений с Николасом. Незнание может не быть блаженством, но это гораздо лучше, чем стучать головой в то, что ты не можешь изменить.

"Шеф" - говорит Драко, постукивая двумя костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку Поттера. Поттер оглядывается, его брови сходятся вместе таким образом, который еще с их школьных дней означал, что на Драко сейчас наорут. "Извини. Просто есть что-то, о чем мы подумали, что тебе следует узнать, когда у тебя будет время".

Поттер кивает. "Послушай", - говорит он в мобильник, прерывая того, кто говорит с ним. "Мне нужно идти. Я позвоню тебе позже". Он не ждет ответа; он просто захлопывает мобильник и бросает его на стол. "Что у тебя?"

Его голос все еще резкий. Драко поднимает брови, и Поттер краснеет.

"Извини" - говорит Поттер. Он не встречается взглядом с Драко. Он прикусывает губу, руки засунуты в карманы, глаза глядят на землю. Он выглядит юным и ранимым; Драко немного взволнован, увидев, как Поттер превратился из компетентной аврорской задницы в тень неуверенного подростка, которого он знал в школе. "Личное дело".

"Очевидно". И опять Драко пытается не думать о том, что это может означать. Это неприятное чувство снова скручивается внутри него, а затем появляется странное ощущение желания защитить. Он запихивает эти чувства поглубже. "У нас есть теория, если ты хочешь присоединиться к нам. Кажется, наши данные пересекаются".

Поттер следует за ним в следственную комнату, их шаги заглушаются серо-бежевым ковролином. Блейз и Пэнси отворачиваются от доски.

"Ты ему расскажешь?" - Блейз спрашивает Драко. Он уже добавил Иву и Аничку на доску, обозначив родственные связи между Долоховым и Томасом своим аккуратным, точным почерком.

"Еще нет". Драко оглядывается на простые бело-серые часы, висящие на стене. Сейчас половина четвертого. Что бы Поттер ни решил относительно серьезности этих связей, они не начнут разбор сегодня. Возможно, это к лучшему. Судя по внешнему виду, Поттер все еще дуется. "Почему бы тебе не объяснить, что ты нашел в записях?"

Он смотрит на лицо Поттера, когда Блейз выкладывает ему все, указывая семейные связи и связывая их с выводами Пэнси относительно тела с ее помощью. Драко может сказать, когда именно до Поттера доходит, по тому, как Поттер наклоняется вперед, внимательно прислушиваясь, его глаза просматривают факты, нацарапанные на доске. Это тот Поттер, с которым Драко комфортнее; резкий, быстрый Аврор, который останавливает Блейза, прежде чем он закончит, и говорит: "Итак, вы думаете, нам стоит посетить Прагу".

Блейз выглядит удивленным, но кивает. "Возможно, это ничего не значит, но я думаю, что будет глупо с нашей стороны не сунуть туда нос. Слишком много вещей указывают в эту сторону, чтобы это было совершенно случайным".

Поттер потирает шею сзади, толстые пальцы ныряют под воротник, затем путаются во вьющихся волосах на затылке. "Гавайн должен будет подписать разрешение. Я не могу санкционировать какие-либо действия за пределами Британии без его согласия".

"Или не получив согласия чешского аврора" - говорит Драко, и Поттер корчит рожицу.

"Это тоже" - говорит он - "но Гавайн может разобраться с дипломатическими запросами". Поттер смотрит на Драко. "Ты согласен с ними?"

Драко задумывается на мгновение, прежде чем ответить. "Думаю, мы должны пойти, да. Вероятно, это будет тупик, но мы не узнаем этого, если не попытаемся. Семейные связи стоят того, по крайней мере".

Поттер поднимает стопку пергамента на столе Драко. "Кто унаследовал пражский дом Анички Долоховой, когда она умерла?"

"Ее дочь, Рейна" - говорит Драко. "Замужем за Сашей Балталкснисом".

Блейз подходит к своим бумагам и перелистывает их. "Саша – инструктор по Чарам в Дурмстранге. Кроме этого, он вне радара".

"Нет связей с Пожирателями Смерти?" - спрашивает Поттер.

"Ничего, что мы знаем, по крайней мере". Блейз кладет бумаги обратно. "Я имею в виду, мы говорим о Дурмстранге, так что ..."

"Виктор Крум не является Пожирателем Смерти" - отмечает Пэнси. Она переводит взгляд между ними. "Правда? Если нет, не говорите мне, потому что это испортит мои дрочные фантазии".

Драко закатывает глаза. "Чересчур много информации, Пэнс".

"Пожалуйста". Пэнси фыркает. "Как будто ты не держался рукой за штаны весь тот год, что он был в Хогварце".

Драко дарит ей злобный, как он надеется, взгляд. "Заткнись, Паркинсон". Он отказывается смотреть на Поттера; его щеки уже горят.

"Всем все равно". Пэнси запрыгивает на один из столов, ее каблуки постукивают по стенкам. "Крум хорошо сложен, и я бы предпочла, чтобы он не был Пожирателем Смерти. Это все, что я говорю". Она вздыхает. "Не могу поверить, что он уже ушел из Квиддича".

"Глупо с его стороны" - соглашается Поттер. Он кажется более расслабленным. "Я бы сказал, что у него было еще десять или более лет подпитывания дрочных сессий".

Пэнси поднимает руку к нему, и Поттер хлопает по ней своей рукой. Честно говоря, Драко немного беспокоится, что эти двое могут сблизиться. Цирцея знает, что может выйти из этого нечестивого союза.

"Я никогда не считал его привлекательным" - говорит Блейз. Он пожимает плечами. "Квиддичные игроки меня утомляли".

Все смотрят на Драко. "О, нет" - говорит он. "Я ни в чем не признаюсь".

"Я думаю, что Паркинсон уже выпустила этого дракона из загона" - сухо говорит Поттер.

Драко шмыгает носом. "Я ничего не подтвердил". Когда Поттер дарит ему кривую усмешку, сквозь Драко пробирается тепло. Он отворачивается.

"Хорошо" - говорит Поттер. "Я отправлю запрос Гавайну и посмотрю, что из этого получится. Паркинсон, напиши мне отчет о своих результатах на простом английском языке, пожалуйста. Не на этом непонятном жаргоне, который вам так нравится. Забини, дай мне абзац о семейных отношениях, и, Малфой". Поттер поворачивается к Драко. "Узнай все, что можешь, об этой собственности в Праге, и сделай оценку риска". Он роется в кармане и достает небольшую белую карточку, бросая ее Драко, который ловит ее прежде, чем она упадет на стол. "Используй мое удостоверение, если потребуется для допуска". Поттер хлопает в ладоши. "Вперед. Я хочу отдать это Гавайну перед его ужином".

Они все начинают двигаться, направляясь к своим заданиям.

"Молодцы, кстати" - говорит Поттер, и ловит взгляд Драко. Он улыбается. "Все вы".

Впервые они - команда, во всех отношениях, с Поттером во главе.

Удивительно, думает Драко, но это приятное ощущение.

5

На часах только половина седьмого, когда Драко возвращается в следственную комнату, в руках его оценка риска по Пражской собственности. Блейз и Пэнси уже ушли; единственный свет виден за полуоткрытой офисной дверью Поттера, лужа теплого золота, вытекающая из лампы на заваленном бумагами столе.

Поттер бросает перо и потягивается, когда Драко стучит об дверной косяк. "Отчет готов?"

"Насколько я могу судить". Драко протягивает маленькую связку пергаментов вместе с удостоверением Поттера, которое тот немедленно сует обратно в карман. "Мы должны наблюдать за этим, если и когда мы будем допущены до Праги. Согласно тем данным, которые мы имеем сейчас, то дом пустует. Адвокат в Мюнхене организует ежеквартальную уборку, но семья редко использует его, что имеет смысл, если муж в Дурмстранге".

"Где они проводят свой отпуск?" Поттер снимает очки и трет лицо. На тыльной стороне ладони видна черная полоса от чернил.

"Алтайские горы" - говорит Драко. "Или Сочи, похоже. Там у них тоже есть дом".

Поттер перелистывает пергаменты. "У тебя есть копия счета за уборку?" Он выглядит впечатленным.

"Я основательный". Драко старается не казаться слишком довольным собой. Ему потребовалось двадцать минут на Каминные переговоры, даже с эффектом перевода, чтобы получить эту информацию от клининговой компании. "На прошлой неделе была дополнительная уборка, за пределами обычного графика. Без причины, и запрос пришел не от адвоката".

"Странно" - говорит Поттер. Он задерживает взгляд на счете, нахмурившись. "А в Дурмстранге сейчас экзамены".

Драко кивает. "До середины июня нет причин, чтобы семья была там".

"Даже жена?" - Поттер перетасовывает бумаги и скрепляет их вместе.

"Может быть" - признает Драко. "Но это маловероятно, не так ли? Я полагаю, у нее могла быть встреча наедине или выходные с друзьями, но, судя по графику уборки, это не обычное явление".

Поттер сникает на стуле. Он зажимает переносицу, прежде чем снова надеть очки. "Да". Он поднимает перо. "Я отправлю это Гавайну".

"Точно". Это разрешение уйти, и Драко это знает. У двери он оглядывается на Поттера, который собирает документы. Драко думает, что тот выглядит уставшим и встревоженным. Он не знает, что на него находит. "Ты сегодня ел?"

Это неожиданный вопрос, судя по морганию Поттера. "У меня был сэндвич с беконом и несколько Шоколадных Лягушек от Маргарет, когда она привезла чайную корзину".

Драко выражает неодобрение. "Это не еда".

Поттер пожимает плечами. "Это казалось съедобным".

Честное слово, иногда Драко задается вопросом, действительно ли Поттер совершеннолетний. "И ты возвращаешься домой к чему? Каше Пикси и Тараканьим Орешкам?"

"Скорее к лапше быстрого приготовления и банке пива" - говорит Поттер, выглядя позабавленным.

Драко пытается не показать своего ужаса. "Абсолютно нет. Ты придешь ко мне".

Бровь Поттера поднимается. "Я приду?"

"Для нормального ужина, Поттер". Хотя Драко не расстроится, если у него будет Поттер и на потом. "Ты знаешь координаты Камина. Подавай свои документы Робардсу и приходи. Я посмотрю, что я смогу сварганить на скорую руку на кухне".

"Ты готовишь". Голос Поттера звучит скептически. Драко не винит его. Не то, что Драко блестящий повар, но он знает, как смешать салат и приготовить приличный стейк или куриную грудинку. На самом деле, ему скорее нравится готовить время от времени. Если он в нужном настроении, он находит это довольно расслабляющим.

Сегодня вечером он, безусловно, как раз в духе надеть свой фартук.

"Я готовлю" - соглашается Драко. "И я буду ждать тебя через час, так что не опаздывай". Он делает паузу, положив руку на дверь кабинета Поттера. "И принеси бутылку вина – но не то пойло, которое, я уверен, ты держишь дома. Что-то, что можно пить, пожалуйста".

Когда он закрывает за собой дверь, он замечает ошеломленное лицо Поттера.

Это того стоит, по его мнению. Не часто ему удается оставить Поттера онемевшим.

Его шаги легки, когда он направляется к лифту.

6

Гарри сжимает белую мраморную стойку позади него и стонет, когда безупречный рот Малфоя потихоньку скользит по его члену. Его брюки распахнуты, подтяжки свисают по бокам, рубашка задрана вверх и одна из рук Малфоя лежит на его упругом животе.

Остатки их ужина разбросаны по столу в центре кухни, тарелки измазаны сливочным соусом от курицы и бокалы почти пусты. Гарри обнаружил, что Малфой неплохой повар, что его удивило. Он думал, что в квартире Малфоя будет спрятан домовой эльф или двое, но их нет - по крайней мере, нет тех, кто обнаруживает свое присутствие перед Гарри, а домашние эльфы всех видов, как правило, выходят к нему из-за его дружбы с Гермионой.

Язык Малфоя проходит по всей длине члена Гарри, и Гарри матерится, глядя вниз на растрепанную светловолосую голову Малфоя. Черт, но он хорош в минете, думает Гарри, и уж Гарри-то должен знать. За последнее десятилетие этого у него было достаточно. Джинни была первой, кто спустился к нему, в туалете "Убежища" во время свадьбы Билла и Флер. Это было сногсшибательно, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что время, проведенное Джинни с Майклом Коннором и Дином Томасом означало, что она была гораздо более опытной, чем Гарри, и знала, как удовлетворить его - что-то, о чем он сам едва мог фантазировать в это время. Секс не был чем-то, с чем Гарри было комфортно как подростку; у него не было никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить, чтобы получить информацию. Даже Рон был недоступен; в конце концов, Гарри не был настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы попросить секс-совет у лучшего друга и потом применить его к его же сестре.

После Джинни было несколько других коротких отношений, не говоря уже о бесчисленных мужчинах - и более чем нескольких женщинах - желавших отсосать Гарри в тени клуба. Гарри позволил им; к тому времени он уже осознал радости секса и партнеров, которые с энтузиазмом соглашались. На протяжении этих лет их было много, вплоть до Джейка сейчас, с их то разгорающимися, то затухающими отношениями.

Никто из них не волновал Гарри, не заставлял его так сходить с ума от страсти и потребности, как чертов Драко Малфой, стоящий на коленях с обнаженной грудью и полузакрытыми серыми глазами, глядящими на Гарри, когда он берет его яйца в сложенные чашечкой ладони и играет с ними своими длинными пальцами.

"Черт" - говорит Гарри, его слова как мягкий выдох. Малфой позволяет члену Гарри выскользнуть из своего влажного розового рта; при этом багровая, блестящая головка касается щеки Малфоя и оставляет пятно. Боже, Гарри хочет кончить на него прямо сейчас, хочет покрыть все лицо Малфоя своей спермой и размазать ее головкой члена, пока она не впитается в эту бледную, мягкую кожу, маркируя Малфоя, как полностью принадлежащего Гарри. Он резко вздыхает.

"Все в порядке?" - спрашивает Малфой. Его средний палец трет щель на вершине головки Гарри, кончик вдавливается в нее, расширяя. Гарри хотел бы вобрать весь кончик пальца Малфоя в свой член, задумывается, каким было бы ощущение, если бы Малфой оказался внутри него вот таким образом, расщепив его.

"Черт" - снова говорит Гарри, когда язык Малфоя скользит по его сочащейся щели. "Христос, Малфой, никто не сосет член, как ты". Он говорит правду. У него никогда не было никого, кто бы так наслаждался его членом, кто мог, как Малфой, вытворять руками и языком такое, что у Гарри подкашивались бы колени, что заставляло бы его желать ломануться бедрами вперед, почти заставляя Малфоя давиться всей длиной толстого члена.

"Я просто потрясающий". Малфой смотрит вверх на Гарри, пока он позволяет его крайней плоти скользнуть обратно на головку его члена. Его рот окружает мягкую кожу, чуть дергая ее; Гарри может почувствовать лишь давление зубов Малфоя сквозь губы, и он стонет.

"Еще и невероятно скромный". Пальцы Гарри прижимаются к холодному мрамору кухонного стола. На кухне горит только одна лампа, как раз над столом; остальная часть кухни находится в тени, а окна - не что иное, как высокие, темные стекла. Гарри задается вопросом, может ли кто-нибудь заглянуть в квартиру снаружи, может ли увидеть, что Малфой опустился перед ним на колени, что его рот и руки заняты членом Гарри. Эта мысль делает Гарри еще тверже; есть что-то очень эротичное в идее, что кто-то наблюдает за Малфоем, когда он подводит Гарри к краю. Гарри представляет себе Малфоя с ним в секс-клубе, они оба окружены мужчинами и женщинами, которые смотрят на них и видят, как Гарри сходит с ума от языка Малфоя. Все его тело содрогается, он хватает голову Малфоя одной рукой, впутывая пальцы в его волосы и держа его неподвижно на мгновение, а его член снова медленно входит в рот Малфоя, вниз по горлу.

Гарри смотрит, как Малфой впускает его. "Черт, но ты великолепен" - бормочет он. "Рот вот так растянут, и при этом, в кои-то веки, молча ..." Гарри кусает губы. "Хотя мне нравится, когда ты остришь в мой адрес" - признается он. Его большой палец поглаживает шею Малфоя сзади. "Это возбуждает меня. У меня встает от этого..." Он замолкает, когда Малфой сглатывает вокруг него, сжимая при этом головку его члена. "Христос".

Малфой опускается на пятки, откидывая голову. Гарри не может оторвать взгляда от своего мокрого члена, скользящего вдоль мягких губ Малфоя. Он выскальзывает наружу, и Малфой оказывается в паре дюймов от Гарри, его пальцы торопливо расстегивают пуговицы его брюк,.

"А как ты тогда реагируешь на это?" - спрашивает Малфой. Розовая, не до конца напряженная головка его члена выглядывает из пояса его трусов, крайняя плоть лишь чуть-чуть оттянута назад, все остальное появляется следом, когда Малфой тянет белый хлопок вниз, заправляя его под яйца. Весь член Малфоя подпрыгивает над брюками. Пальцы Малфоя играют с ним, дергая крайнюю плоть, заставляя его весь покачиваться впереди.

Горло Гарри сжимается. Его собственный член изгибается вверх, да так сильно, что он почти прижат к животу, рубашка приподнята над телом. Вид Малфоя, едва касающегося себя, заставляет его яйца сжаться. Боже, он никогда никого не хотел так, как Малфоя. Если он позволяет себе думать об этом, он приходит в ужас. Гарри всегда мог уйти от секса, если хотел; всегда находилось другое жаждущее тело, ожидавшее за углом. Но с Малфоем все по-другому. Гарри думает, что образ Малфоя будет преследовать его и тогда, когда все это между ними закончится. Он не может представить себе, что под ним нет тела Малфоя, не может представить себя без возможности прикоснуться к нему, чтобы руки, рот и член Малфоя не двигались по его собственной разгоряченной коже. Когда он с Малфоем, его никто больше не интересует; он эгоистичная сволочь, которая хочет потерять себя в прикосновениях Малфоя.

Это вредно для здоровья, думает он. Все его друзья скажут ему это, и они будут правы.

Гарри это абсолютно не колышет.

"Если ты сейчас конкретно не отдрочишь себе" - говорит Гарри, в его горле сухо - я буду вынужден подойти и отшлепать тебя".

Что-то вспыхивает в глазах Малфоя, яркое и наполненное желанием, и это посылает огонь похоти через все тело Гарри. "Вы угрожаете мне наказанием, инспектор Поттер?"

Пальцы Гарри работают над пуговицами его рубашки. "Что-то же нужно сделать для надлежащей дисциплины, констебль". Его дыхание неровное; его руки дрожат. Он хочет ощутить шлепок своей ладони по упругой плоти Малфоя; сама мысль о том, что кожа Малфоя порозовеет под его рукой, делает его твердым до невозможности.

Малфой облизывает нижнюю губу. Его рука отпускает член, а задница с мягким стуком оседает на серые деревянные доски пола. "Ну, ладно" - говорит он, глядя на Гарри полузакрытыми глазами. "Возможно, я был ужасным подчиненным, сэр". Его бедра раздвигаются; он отводит одну руку назад для опоры, а другая ложится на бедро в нескольких дюймах от члена. Его спина упирается в черные деревянные ящики стола; Гарри видит блеск медных горшков и кастрюль за стеклянными дверцами, пока он стряхивает с себя рубашку и опускается на колени, подползая по полу к Малфою, его член покачивается в воздухе.

Мобильный телефон Гарри звонит, в тишине кухни металлическая трель звучит громко и грубо. Он ругается, а Малфой смеется.

"Собираешься ответить?" - спрашивает Малфой. Его пальцы скользят по длине его члена, разглаживая крайнюю плоть на головке.

"Нет" - говорит Гарри, и Малфой лишь поднимает бровь. Он обхватывает ладонью свои яйца.

"Могло быть важно".

Гарри снова ругается и лезет в карман за телефоном. Он вытаскивает его в тот же момент, когда Малфой наклоняется вперед, снова беря член Гарри в рот. Гарри едва не роняет мобильник; он еле удерживает его перед тем, как тот ударится об пол. Малфой сидит перед ним на корточках, почти прижавшись носом к открытым брюкам Гарри, его язык крутится вокруг его окаменевшего члена.

Пока мобильный гудит в руке, он может видеть имя Джейка, вспыхивающее серыми строчными буквами, который пытается дозвониться до него. Маленький экран на закрытом телефоне выглядит ярко в заполненной тенями комнате. Пульс Гарри бьется быстрее, когда он наблюдает, как Малфой проглатывает его член, а звонок его бойфренда освещает его мобильный телефон. Он колеблется, сжимает пальцы на крышке, затем он бросает мобильник, позволяя ему проехаться по кухонному полу. Тот останавливается под краем шкафа, затем замолкает. Гарри изо всех сил пытается отдышаться, его выбор сделан.

"Они оставят сообщение" - глухо говорит Гарри, его руки проходят по взъерошенным волосам Малфоя, затем по его плечам. Малфой толкает Гарри на спину, его губы соскальзывают с члена Гарри с громким влажным звуком.

"Да" - говорит Малфой с придыханием. Он оседлал бедра Гарри, его розово-коричневые соски затвердели. Он смеется, позволяя своим рукам гладить грудь Гарри. «"Хотя я бы не отказался заставить тебя кончитьпрямо во время разговора".

Блядь, но мысль о том, что рот Малфоя будет делать, когда он разговаривает с Джейком, заставляет пальцы Гарри сжаться на бедрах Малфоя, а его член дернуться. Гарри считает себя ужасным человеком; он уверен, что Малфой возненавидит его, если узнает, кто был на другом конце линии.

Малфой смотрит на него, его светлые волосы мерцают как ореол в свете ламп, висящих над столом. "Это тебя возбуждает, не так ли?" Руки Малфоя скользят ниже, кончики пальцев ласкают изгиб члена Гарри. Он проводит большим пальцем вдоль вены; Гарри не уверен, что Малфой не может почувствовать стук его сердца сквозь нежное, как перышко, прикосновение. "Подумай, Поттер". Голос Малфоя низкий и мягкий. "Я на твоем члене, верхом на тебе, когда ты разговариваешь с кем-то на своем мобильном телефоне, ты так стараешься, чтобы не дать им узнать, насколько ты горяч для меня, как ты собираешься заполнить меня спермой ..."

Гарри затыкает его поцелуем, притягивая Малфоя к себе. Он переворачивается, его бедро вклинилось между ногами Малфоя, его зубы прикусывают губы Малфоя, его язык еще глубже проникает в его рот. Гарри может потеряться в этом поцелуе, в запахе, вкусе и ощущении. Его пальцы впиваются в бедро Малфоя, пробираясь под шерсть его брюк.

"Боже, ну ты и ублюдок" - говорит Гарри рядом с губами Малфоя, и рука Малфоя скользит по обнаженной, горячей коже спины Гарри. "С чертовски грязным ртом".

"О, он может стать еще грязнее". Малфой поворачивает голову. Его дыхание горячее и рваное возле уха Гарри. "Я мог бы сказать тебе, как мое отверстие жаждет тебя, пока я на твоем члене, как каждый дюйм твоего члена внутри меня причиняет мне боль, Поттер - нет, мне _больно_ каждый раз, когда я двигаюсь на тебе, потому что я настолько узкий, а ты такой толстый, но мне все равно, потому что твоя рука будет лежать на мне, и ты будешь смотреть, как моя головка движется между твоими пальцами, скользкая, мокрая и красная - "

Гарри стонет и перекатывает свои бедра по бедрам Малфоя. "Христос".

Пальцы Малфоя путаются в волосах Гарри. "И они узнают, что что-то происходит, потому что ты будешь задыхаться, и забудешь, что говоришь, потому что я буду так близок к тому, чтобы кончить на тебя..." Он извивается под Гарри, надавливая своим тяжелым, набухшим членом на бедро Гарри. "Черт, тебе этого хочется, Поттер? Мне – да. Я хочу, чтобы кто-то услышал, как ты заставляешь меня кричать, чтобы знал, что я умоляю тебя кончить внутри меня, потому что я хочу чувствовать твою сперму вытекающей из моего отверстия …"

Гарри снова целует его, и на этот раз жестче. Это не останавливает Малфоя. Он выгибается под Гарри, его босые ноги упираются в пол кухни.

"Боже" - говорит Малфой, и Гарри не уверен, что Малфой вообще сознает, что он говорит в этот момент. Его глаза дикие и расфокусированные, слишком яркие и слишком серые. "Ты мог бы зарыться лицом в мою задницу и чисто вылизать меня, и, блядь, Поттер, неважно, услышали ли бы они нас, потому что нам было бы все равно, не так ли?" Он издает мягкий тонкий вскрик, который действует напрямую на член Гарри. "Поттер ..."

Каким-то образом Гарри спускает брюки Малфоя вниз до середины бедер. Он разворачивает его и ставит на четвереньки, задница Малфоя оказывается в воздухе, и рука Гарри шлепает по идеальной бледной ягодице, звук эхом разносится по кухне вместе с резким, высоким стоном Малфоя, звенящая боль отдается в ладонь Гарри. На заднице Малфоя появляется розовое пятно. Гарри шлепает его снова, и задница Малфоя подпрыгивает, его бедра напрягаются.

"Блядь" - говорит Малфой. "Поттер ...". Это почти призыв, имя Гарри заканчивается мягким, приглушенным стоном.

Гарри не может уйти от этого. И не собирается. В голосе Малфоя слишком много грубой неприкрытой жажды. Гарри не знает, как он оказался здесь. Речь уже не идет только о сексе. Возможно, никогда и не шла. Он прижимает рот к покраснению на коже Малфоя, проводит по нему языком, снимая боль. Малфой дрожит под ним, и Гарри становится позади него, крепко прижав руки к бедрам Малфоя. Его член скользит между ягодицами Малфоя.

Он трется об Малфоя, прижимая его задницу к своему члену, скользя по его отверстию, пока тот чуть не задыхается. Гарри любит видеть Малфоя вот таким, любит знать, что он может довести Малфоя до состояния дрожащей аморфной массы, просто притираясь к нему. Он думает, что снова возьмет его позже, надлежащим образом, в постели, когда его член войдет по самые яйца в жаждущий этого анус Малфоя.

На данный момент, однако, он подтягивает Малфоя к себе, одна рука лежит на его груди, а другая обхватывает его горячий твердый член. "Это то, что ты хочешь?" - говорит он в спутанные волосы Малфоя. Это так захватывающе - видеть, что Малфой настолько открыто отдается Гарри.

Малфой еле кивает.

И требуется всего одно или два уверенных движения, прежде чем Малфой выгибается под прикосновениями Гарри, голова падает на его плечо, а руки Малфоя хватаются за его бедра. "Поттер" - кричит он, а затем царапает Гарри сквозь брюки, его пальцы скручивают свободно висящие подтяжки Гарри. "Да… пожалуйста…"

Рот Гарри ловит рот Малфоя, проглатывая его слова в столкновении зубов и языков. Малфой напрягается, и пальцы Гарри сжимаются на члене Малфоя, подталкивая и вытягивая мягкую крайнюю плоть над гладкой, горячей и влажной головкой. "Давай" - шепчет он в полуоткрытые губы Малфоя. "Кончи для меня".

Малфой вздрагивает, его грудь вздымается под ладонью Гарри. "Я ..." Он снова целует Гарри, отчаянно, его язык пробегает по зубам Гарри, одна рука взлетает, чтобы лечь на пальцы, которыми Гарри накрыл сосок Малфоя. "Цирцея, Поттер, я ..."

Еще одно движение пальцев Гарри по члену Малфоя, и Малфой кричит, все его тело натянуто, как тетива лука под руками Гарри. Сперма выстреливает на руки Гарри, брызгает на стекло и черное дерево стола и разлетается по светло-серым доскам пола.

Малфой повисает на Гарри, задыхаясь. "Ох" - говорит он, и это маленький сбитый выдох почти сразу же отправляет самого Гарри за край. Он вскидывает бедра вперед, прижимая член к голой заднице Малфоя.

"Христос, ты великолепен" - говорит Гарри, утыкаясь в затылок Малфоя. Его зубы царапают кожу; Малфой дрожит, его дыхание перехватывает.

Гарри сдвигается, укладывает Малфоя на пол, помогая ему повернуться к себе лицом. Ноги Малфоя вздернуты по обе стороны от бедер Гарри, его член после разрядки становится все мягче в плотных светлых кудрях, а смятые складки его расстегнутых брюк и трусов все еще сморщены вокруг его бедер. "Черт, посмотри на себя" - говорит Гарри, и Малфой дарит ему ленивую, сытую улыбку и вытягивает руки над головой - длинную, худощавую бледную линию твердых мышц и мягкой кожи; сперма размазана по бедру и плоскому животу, румянец все еще заметен на гладкой плоской груди. Гарри хочет зарыться лицом в темно-платиновые волосы подмышек Малфоя, хочет вдыхать его запах: пряный и потный от секса вперемешку с чуть заметным бодрящим ярким запахом самого Малфоя.

"Кто-то должен ласкать себя в данный момент" - говорит Малфой. Он цепляется ногой за задницу Гарри, чуть не сбивая его с ног.

Гарри сдвигает брюки и трусы под задницу. "Должен?"

Глаза Малфоя по-прежнему сохраняют эту свободную, расфокусированную мягкость. "Посмотреть шоу было бы неплохо". Он проводит кончиком языка по изгибу нижней губы, и у Гарри возникает желание проползти вверх по Малфою и засунуть свой член в этот идеальный рот. Вместо этого он окружает пальцами основание своего члена, позволяя им медленно дрейфовать по его оси.

"Вот так?" Гарри гладит большим пальцем по щели, смачивая его, прежде чем поднять палец к губам и вылизать до чистоты. Он на вкус соленый и кислый. Зубы Малфоя кусают губу, и он издает тихий, неуверенный звук. Гарри возвращает руку обратно, снова смачивает палец, затем надавливает им на рот Малфоя. "Соси". Губы Малфоя смыкаются вокруг его кожи, серые глаза смотрят на него; язык Малфоя лижет подушечку пальца Гарри, крутится над острым краем его ногтя. Он всасывает палец Гарри в рот, вплоть до его ладони, и его зубы скребут по суставу. «"Черт побери" - шепчет Гарри. Его палец выскальзывает из губ Малфоя с влажным звуком.

Малфой дарит ему еще одну улыбку, текучую и томную. "Вкусно".

"Черт" - говорит Гарри, а затем он ползет вверх по телу Малфоя, позволяя своему члену тереться об его живот. Его руки скользят вдоль вытянутых рук, колени сжимают с боков грудь Малфоя. "Я думаю, нам нужно закончить то, что ты начал после обеда, не так ли?" Его член подрагивает возле губ Малфоя. Малфой облизывает головку Гарри, и Гарри резко вдыхает.

"Лучше, чем леденец". Запястья Малфоя сдвигаются под руками Гарри. "Мне всегда больше всего нравился десерт".

Гарри хочется смеяться. "Ты что угодно можешь заставить выглядеть грязным, не так ли?"

"Это талант" - говорит Малфой. Он поднимает голову, ловит ртом член Гарри, тянется губами вдоль ствола. "Черт, ты обалденно вкусный".

Гарри стонет. Ему не потребуется много времени, в этом он уверен. Он балансирует на остром лезвии похоти, желания и жажды, и Малфой точно знает, как столкнуть его в это прекрасное сочетание удовольствия и боли. "Хочешь еще?" - спрашивает он, и Гарри чувствует себя дураком, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока улыбка Малфоя не становится шире и Гарри не хочет больше ничего, кроме как вдавить головку своего члена в этот мягкий изгиб губ.

Что он и делает.

Язык Малфоя скользит под краем крайней плоти Гарри, щелкает по щели. Интенсивность этой ласки застает Гарри врасплох; все его тело напрягается и дрожит, пока рот Малфоя обрабатывает его, на щеках Малфоя появляются ямочки при каждом мягком всосе. Гарри держится неподвижно, но только на мгновение перед тем, как сдается, его бедра качаются вперед, член скользит еще глубже в рот Малфоя. "Боже" - умудряется он произнести. Малфой невероятен в этом, и Гарри знает, что это нелегко для него, растянувшегося на полу под Гарри, с поднятой под неудобным углом головой. Гарри дотягивается до шеи Малфоя, чтобы помочь. Ему, должно быть, лучше сместиться, передвинуться в лучшее для Малфоя положение, но ему так чертовски хорошо, его член, так медленно трахающий розовый рот Малфоя, почти душит того каждым осторожным толчком.

Освободившиеся руки Малфоя хватают бедра Гарри, удерживая его на месте. Он сглатывает вокруг члена Гарри, прижимая язык к вене, головка глубоко во рту. Гарри осознает, что Малфою нравится сосать член. То, как глаза Малфоя закрываются, когда Гарри вталкивается в него, те мягкие вздохи через ноздри, которые согревают ствол Гарри, пальцы Малфоя, прижимающиеся к коже Гарри, когда он не хочет, чтобы Гарри двигался, перекат бедер, который позволяет Гарри понять, что Малфой, кончивший или нет, наслаждается эротическим дрожанием бедер Гарри, его быстрыми, тяжелыми вздохами, которые Гарри не может сдержать, когда смотрит вниз и видит, как его член скользит между губами Малфоя.

Гарри не отказался бы от этого зрелища за все блага мира. Даже если бы его карьера зависела от этого, и, возможно, так оно и есть. Его абсолютно не интересует, кто звонит на его мобильный телефон прямо в данный момент, его не волнует, насколько глупые решения он принимает. Когда Малфой смотрит вверх на него потемневшими и яркими глазами, а рот двигается вдоль всей длины члена Гарри, весь мир сводится только к ним двоим, их грубым вздохам, их горячей, покалывающей коже, судорогам похоти, сотрясающим их тела. В эту минуту Малфой— это все, чего хочет Гарри. Все, что ему необходимо.

Напряжение скручивается глубоко внутри него, первобытное, грубое и тяжелое. Пальцы Гарри огибают шею Малфоя; его другая рука свободна, пока он качает бедрами вперед и назад, медленно и уверенно, подрагивая.

"Черт" - тихо говорит Гарри, и руки Малфоя сдвигаются с бедер Гарри на его поясницу, удерживая его ровно, когда Малфой сосет его сильнее, член Гарри заполняет его рот. Это больше, чем Гарри может выдержать, и он откидывает голову назад, стонет, когда его тело напрягается, желая разрядки.

А затем Малфой подтягивает его ближе, заталкивает его еще глубже в горло, почти задыхаясь на члене Гарри, и такой вид Малфоя взрывает Гарри, трясет его до глубины души, последние капли выдержки исчезают с криком, когда он наполняет рот Малфоя своей спермой, когда он наблюдает, как то, что тот не проглатывает, льется с его губ на его собственный член, размазываясь по подбородку Малфоя, пока Гарри конвульсирует над ним, теряясь в быстром, огненном жаре своего оргазма.

Гарри падает на бок, все его тело трясется. На мгновение кухня - это вихрь теней, яркие искры света, плывущие перед его глазами, пока он не моргает и не делает рваный, болезненный вдох. Он чувствует себя будто без костей, вялым и измотанным. Приятное, покалывающее тепло распространяется от члена к ногам, и он задумывается, сможет ли он когда-либо снова двигаться.

Малфой наклоняется над ним, и когда рот Малфоя встречает его рот, Гарри может почувствовать горько-соленую сладость своей собственной спермы на языке Малфоя. Это невыносимо горячо, и он почти рад, когда Малфой отстраняется с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице.

"Вроде как все в порядке?" Его голос звучит грубо, горло ободрано членом Гарри.

"О, да- определенно. Более чем" - говорит Гарри, притягивая Малфоя вниз в очередной поцелуй. Он медленный и осторожный, и в нем есть нежность, которую Гарри не ожидает ни от одного из них. Малфой устраивается возле Гарри, они оба растянулись на полу кухни. Гарри слишком устал, чтобы делать что-то еще. Они, вероятно, представляют собой то еще зрелище, думает он; оба полуголые, брюки спущены с задниц, сперма разбрызгана по коже. Гарри почти хочется, чтобы кто-то вошел и обнаружил их в таком виде, выглядящими до ужаса развратными. В этой мысли есть какое-то азартное возбуждение; Гарри не хочет думать о том, что может означать тот факт, что он в какой-то мере будет рад кому-то - любому –кто найдет его измученным, кончившим и обнаженным на кухонном полу Малфоя. Это выходит из-под контроля, и ему абсолютно наплевать. Они лежат там в течение долгого времени, молча, пальцы Гарри ерошат волосы Малфоя, прежде чем Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит на Малфоя. "Скоро ты убьешь меня чистой похотью, знаешь".

Рука Малфоя ложится на грудь Гарри. Его большой палец крутится вокруг левого соска Гарри, но не трогает его. "Неплохой способ уйти". Он сдвигается, и его волосы сминаются, один шелковистый локон падает на лицо Гарри и щекочет его нос. "Тогда все в порядке".

Гарри убирает волосы Малфоя, откидывая их с его влажного лба. "Да" - говорит он. "Хотя мне бы очень хотелось узнать, кто научил тебя сосать член, как чертов чемпион".

"Николас" - говорит Малфой почти автоматически, а затем он замирает, его тело возле Гарри напрягается. Гарри продолжает гладить волосы Малфоя, и тот немного расслабляется.

"Да?" Голос Гарри звучит легко. Кто бы ни был этот Николас, Гарри думает, что, возможно, Малфою от него нехило досталось.

Малфой ничего не говорит, потом вздыхает. "Мы трахаемся, Поттер. Мы не делимся секретами".

"Я знаю". Костяшки пальцев Гарри гладят щеку Малфоя. Глаза Малфоя закрываются. "Но ты мог бы, если бы захотел".

Ответа нет. Гарри поворачивает голову; Малфой смотрит на него со странным выражением лица. "Что?" - спрашивает Гарри.

Малфой качает головой, затем отводит взгляд. Его бледное лицо мрачнеет, рот поджимается. "Это были плохие отношения", - говорит он наконец. "Николас и я. Сначала было хорошо, но ..." Он замолкает, затем тихо говорит "блядь". Малфой садится, сталкивает брюки и трусы к лодыжкам, а затем отшвыривает их. Он прижимает колени к груди; его тело - длинная, бледная дуга, освещенная лишь плавающими вверху лампами. Гарри следует его примеру, раздеваясь и усаживаясь на полу напротив Малфоя, скрестив ноги. Он ждет, слушая.

"Мы не были совместимы" - говорит Малфой после долгого молчания. "Николас был ..." Он взглядывает на Гарри, затем отворачивается. "Контролирующим, время от времени. В конце это вышло из-под контроля".

"Он причинил тебе боль" - говорит Гарри, и в его голосе есть гнев, которого он не ожидает. Хотя, возможно, должен.

Малфой колеблется. "Это было не так. Не совсем". Он проводит руками по волосам, затем выдыхает, позволяя им упасть на бок. "Это было сложно. Это было хорошо. Это было плохо. Я допускал ошибки. Он еще большие". Малфой прикусывает нижнюю губу. "И он ушел. Ну, я сказал ему уйти, я полагаю, и он это сделал".

"Как долго вы были вместе?" - спрашивает Гарри. Ему хочется найти этого Николаса и подвесить его за яйца.

"7 месяцев". Малфой кладет локти на колени. "Мне было двадцать четыре года, и я был глупым, когда мы встретились. Не говоря уже о невероятной похотливости". Он смотрит на Гарри исподлобья. "Секс был отличный".

Гарри хмурится, чувствуя странную угрозу. "Не такой хороший, как у нас".

Слабая улыбка мелькает на лице Малфоя. "Ну, ты погубил меня на всю оставшуюся жизнь, не так ли?"

Честно говоря, Гарри не уверен, что не наоборот. Он много занимался сексом на протяжении многих лет. Никто не был так хорош, как Малфой. Никто не заставил его чувствовать себя столь захватывающе выбитым из колеи.

"В любом случае" - говорит Малфой. "Николас, возможно, мудак, но он научил меня феерически высасывать сперму из члена".

"Мужчины всего мира должны аплодировать ему за это". Гарри хотел бы приложить кулак к лицу ублюдка.

"Мужчина" - поправляет Малфой. Его щеки краснеют. "С тех пор я делал это только с тобой". Он делает паузу, морщит нос. "Ну, и с тем парнем в клубе на прошлой неделе, но в основном только с тобой".

Это раздражает Гарри и одновременно возбуждает его.

"Не волнуйся, ты лучше". Малфой смотрит на него, его рот дергается.

Гарри фыркает. Он тянется к ноге Малфоя и подтягивает ее к себе на колени, его пальцы гладят свод стопы. "Чертовски правильно, я лучше". Он знает, какого доверия его удостоили.

Малфой вытягивает пальцы ноги, дотрагиваясь ими до члена Гарри. Он слегка подпрыгивает. "И больше тоже". Он вжимает пятку в бедро Гарри. "Хотя я был бы в еще большем восторге, если бы ты почистил нас. А то уже начинает чесаться".

"Теперь ты просто ведешь себя, как придурок" - говорит Гарри. Он кастует безмолвное Очищающее заклинание на них обоих; липкость спермы исчезает. Малфой радостно вздыхает. "Лучше?"

"Намного, спасибо". Малфой облокачивается на стол, пока пальцы Гарри обрабатывают его ногу. "Ты в этом хорош".

"В магии или в массаже?"

"И в том, и в другом, хотя я буду отрицать, что когда-либо признавал это".

Это кажется странно интимным для Гарри, сидеть здесь голым, в кухне Малфоя, их одежда разбросана по полу, ноги Малфоя у него на коленях. На мгновение он почти думает, что они могут быть любовниками, они двое, идущие вместе по жизни, а не просто коллеги, у которых крышесносный секс каждые несколько дней. Эта мысль немного беспокоит его не потому, что это настолько маловероятно, а потому, что в ней есть чувство тоски, которое заставляет Гарри нервничать. Он пробовал стезю бойфренда с Джейком, и это не сработало. Еще до того, как появился Малфой, Гарри не был уверен, что у него с Джейком. Ему нравится секс; Джейк хорошо сложен и весел и время от времени наслаждается грубым перепихом, так же, как и Гарри. Но Гарри не доверяет с легкостью, и насколько бы ему не нравился Джейк, насколько бы он не считал его порядочным человеком, он никогда не чувствовал себя полностью комфортно рядом с ним. Не так, как вот так с Малфоем, прямо сейчас, и Гарри думает, что это может быть проблемой.

Его пальцы замирают.

Малфой, похоже, не замечает. Его глаза закрыты, дыхание ровное. Румянец с груди исчез. Он выглядит великолепно, сидя напротив Гарри. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, спутаны и взъерошены, и Гарри это нравится; Малфой выглядит настоящим, а не идеально собранным, как обычно. Его скулы высокие и острые, соответствующие углу его челюсти, а его губы немного покраснели и слегка опухли от члена Гарри. На изгибе шеи, чуть выше ключицы, есть засос. Гарри понятия не имеет, как он его там оставил. Плечи Малфоя широкие и сильные, мышцы достаточно накачаны, а грудь гладкая, за исключением немногого бледного золотистого пуха. А потом Гарри опускает взгляд на паутину тонких, бледных шрамов, змеящихся по животу Малфоя, скручиваясь по правому боку.

"Прекрати пялиться на меня" - говорит Малфой, и его глаза открываются, встречая взгляд Гарри.

"Это красивая картина". Гарри позволяет костяшкам своих пальцев пройтись вдоль накачанной голени Малфоя.

Малфой надувает губы; но, прежде чем он успевает что-либо сказать, мобильник Гарри снова звонит откуда-то из-под стола. Малфой дотягивается до него, глядит на экран. Его бровь поднимается, и Гарри матерится про себя. Он не хочет рассказывать Малфою про Джейка. Не сегодня. Не тогда, когда он чувствует себя странно уязвимым из-за всего, что связано с его отношениями и их завершением.

"Робардс" - говорит Малфой, и протягивает мобильник Гарри, который вздыхает с облегчением. "И его ты тоже заманил в эту нелепую маггловскую технологию?"

"Он настоял". Гарри открывает мобильник, принимает звонок и поднимается на ноги. "Гавайн. Что я могу сделать для Вас?"

"Надеюсь, я ничему не мешаю" - говорит Гавайн.

Гарри смотрит, как Малфой встает на ноги. "Просто тихая ночь дома". В конце концов, он не должен упоминать, у кого дома. "У Вас есть ответ для меня?"

Гавайн смеется. "Всегда прямолинеен, Гарри. На самом деле, да. Ты отправляешься в Прагу со своей командой, но вам, конечно, нужно будет сотрудничать с чешскими властями. Документы для вас готовы". Он колеблется. "Были некоторые проблемы".

Гарри не нравится, как это звучит. Он подходит к окну и смотрит в сад Малфоя. В доме напротив горит одно или два окна. Гарри поворачивается к окну спиной; он полагает, что должен бы быть обеспокоен тем, что стоит там голый. Но сейчас ему все равно. "С чем?"

Еще одна пауза, затем Гавайн прочищает горло. "Малфой"

"Конечно". Гарри наблюдает за Малфоем; тот собирает их одежду, натягивает рубашку и оставляет ее расстегнутой. "Из-за чего?" Должно быть,его голос резче, чем он ожидает; Малфой смотрит на него, морщина пролегает между бровями.

"Обычные глупости" - говорит Гавайн. Тон Гарри, похоже, не беспокоит его. "Потенциальные связи с Пожирателями Смерти".

Гарри разгневан. "А они знают, за кем мы охотимся?" Христос, люди дураки, думает он. В частности, некоторые его соотечественники в правоохранительных органах, неспособные смотреть дальше собственныех предрассудков и идеологий.

"Люди не всегда логичны, Гарри". Гавайн вздыхает. "Я все уладил, но Малфоя следует предупредить".

"Два других?" - Гарри видит, что Малфой хмурится еще больше. Он отворачивается, снова глядя в окно. Проводит рукой по волосам и угрюмо взирает на свое отражение.

"Я не ожидаю там никаких проблем" - говорит Гавайн. "Боюсь, это не одинаковый вид связей".

Конечно, нет. Семья Паркинсон хранила более низкий профиль во время войны, а мать Забини не интересуется политикой, как упоминал Малфой. "Отлично".

"Все будет хорошо, Гарри". Тон Гавайна осторожен, и Гарри знает, что он не пытается вывести его из себя. "У тебя будет день, чтобы подготовить команду; чешские авроры не ожидают вас раньше завтрашнего вечера. Отправляйтесь на станцию "Бартоломейска"в половине седьмого. Вы встретитесь с инспектором Ханкой Суковой".

"Станция Бартоломейска, половина седьмого, Ханка Сукова" - говорит Гарри. Малфой уже записывает это на клочке бумаги из коричневой плетеной корзины на конце стола. "Что-нибудь еще?"

Гавайн молчит. "Просто будьте осторожны, все вы. Долохов - конкретный ублюдок ..."

"Мы знаем". Гарри благодарен Гавайну за беспокойство, особенно потому, что он знает, что он заботится не только о нем, в отличие от большинства авроров. Он встречает взгляд Малфоя. "Без безрассудств". Рот Малфоя кривится на одну сторону.

"Хорошо". Гавайн вздыхает. "Я бы предпочел не подписывать свидетельство о смерти или пособие по инвалидности для кого-либо из вас. Приходи ко мне утром для оформления документов".

Он отключается. Гарри закрывает мобильник.

"Это я, не так ли?" Малфой обходит угол стола. Он делает знак кавычек в воздухе. "Остальные двое в порядке".

"Чешские авроры - придурки".

Малфой просто выглядит усталым. "Я не идиот, Поттер".

"Я никогда и не говорил этого". Гарри подходит к Малфою, притягивает его к себе. Ему нравится гладкое ощущение теплой кожи Малфоя на его коже. Его рука скользит по левому предплечью Малфоя, через растянутые шрамы Диффиндо. Он поворачивает руку Малфоя, чтобы увидеть растерзанную Метку. "Ты сделал это с собой. Почему?"

Он почти уверен, что Малфой не ответит, нотот удивляет его. "Я ненавидел этого проклятую Метку".

"Почему?" - снова спрашивает Гарри.

Во взгляде Малфоя - ярость. "Я пытался быть таким" - говорит он через мгновение. "Даже не думай, что я этого не делал, Поттер. Я _жаждал_ стать таким Пожирателем Смерти, каким хотел видеть меня мой отец". Он отворачивается. "Отец говорит, что я слабак. Я не смог вынести того, что нужно было, чтобы получить власть. По крайней мере, на этот счет он был прав. Ты не знаешь, каково это было, наблюдать за ним –я имею в виду, за Темным Лордом – приводящим людей в наш дом и пытающим их, слышать их крики... " Его голос ломается, он выдыхает.

Большой палец Гарри гладит один зазубренный, толстый шрам. "Это не делает тебя слабым".

"Я не смог быть одним из них" - говорит Малфой. Он все еще под прикосновением Гарри. "Я задница, я откровенно признаю. И я ненавидел людей по нелепым причинам, относился к ним как к дерьму, потому что они не были Нашего Вида". Он смотрит на Гарри сардоническим взглядом. "Я все еще так делаю. Я неприятная личность, Поттер. Ни в коей мере не беззубый дракон. Но я не мог этого делать. Я не мог удерживать женщину, пока Темный Лорд сдирал с нее кожу, кусочек за кусочком. Я не мог убивать по команде так, как мой дядя Рабастан. Мой отец тоже не мог". Малфой фыркает. "Но Люциус все еще хочет быть одним из них. Он думал, что может купить свой путь туда, но все, что он сделал - это уничтожил все, что было ему дорого".

"Ты не твой отец" - говорит Гарри.

Малфой отстраняется от него. "Я мог бы быть".

"Ты нет". Гарри не знает, откуда ему это известно. Малфой прав. Призрак Люциуса Малфоя по-прежнему скрывается за этой порочной, горькой улыбкой. Может быть, Гарри идиот, или слишком оптимистичен. Гермиона сказала бы, что он именно такой, и Рон, скорее всего, согласился бы. Малфой был ужасен в Хогварце. То, что он сделал в школе, открыло путь к битве, которая разрушила волшебный мир, который оставила пустоты в жизни Гарри и всех его друзей.

Но Гарри больше не видит этого злобного и бессердечного мальчика. Вместо этого он стоит лицом к лицу с человеком, раздираемым угрызениями совести, независимо от того, назовет ли это так сам Малфой. Человеком, который так сильно ненавидел вид волдемортовской Метки, что направил на нее собственную палочку с такой жестокой силой, что это оставило на его руке клубок спутанных шрамов. Человека, который не превратился в своего отца, человека со своей собственной совестью. Человека, который посвятил себя защите людей, чтобы попытаться загладить общую вину перед ними…

Малфой отворачивается, предплечье прижато к груди и закрывает другие шрамы, те, которые Гарри оставил извиваться на его животе. "Если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я не ходил ..."

"Не будь придурком". Гарри заходит ему за спину. Его руки ложатся на бедра Малфоя. "К черту других авроров. Ты нужен мне там".

На это Малфой оглядывается на него.

"Да" - говорит Гарри, прежде чем Малфой может протестовать. "Ты хороший аврор, Малфой. Если бы я так не думал, если бы Гавайн не был с этим согласен, ты бы не был в этой команде. Знаешь, дело не только в твоей великолепной заднице".

Это вызывает слабую улыбку. "Ты чертов идиот, Гарри Поттер. Я должен бы поиметь тебя перед "Профессиональными Стандартами»"".

"Вероятно". Гарри массирует пальцами позвоночник Малфоя. Малфой отклоняется назад. Гарри прижимает рот к изгибу его горла. "А пока что ты мог бы поиметь меня здесь. Мне бы реально хотелось получить еще один шанс на секс на всей твоей огромной кровати".

Малфой поднимает подбородок, позволяя Гарри уткнуться внего. "Полагаю, это можно устроить". Он отстраняется и шлепает по кухне босыми ногами. Гарри наблюдает за ним и тем, как при каждом шаге на его заднице появляются ямочки. Христос, но он сошел с ума, думает Гарри. Это похоже на то, будто он снова чертов подросток, одержимый всем, что касается этого высокомерного придурка. Малфой оглядывается назад. "Ну, тогда пойдем, ты, шлюшка".

Гарри колеблется, затем кладет свой мобильник на стойку. Он не хочет, чтобы его снова прервали. Все, чего он хочет, это потерять себя в Малфое.

Время догонит его достаточно скоро, возможно, вместе с неизбежным наказанием за все его проступки с Малфоем, но Гарри все равно. Честно говоря, секс с Малфоем— это единственное, что заставляло Гарри чувствовать себя уверенным на протяжении последних недель, если не дольше. Когда дело касается всего остального в его жизни, от работы и отношений и до самого его будущего, Гарри чувствует беспокойство и неуверенность; он охвачен сомнениями и мыслями задним числом. Но если он лежит в обнимку с Малфоем – это выбивает всю неуверенность из его головы, требует, чтобы он сосредоточился на том, что происходит в этот момент. Гарри никогда не должен спрашивать себя, хочет ли он Малфоя. И он знает, что он сделает все, что попросит Малфой. Почти без вопросов.

Его жажда Малфоя - константа в жизни Гарри. Возможно, это появилось еще когда он был подростком, выслеживающим Малфоя по затемненным коридорам Хогварца, не понимающим, что ярость и одержимость, которые он испытывал к Малфою, были вожделением. Желать Малфоя кажется правильным, странно безопасным, даже если Гарри знает, что каждый шаг, который он делает в его сторону, ведет его все дальше и дальше в коварный омут.

Ему наплевать. Конкретно сейчас Малфой– это все, что ему нужно.

Член уже наполовину встал и тяжело покачивается, когда он следует за Малфоем вдоль по коридору.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В поисках Долохова команда отправляется в Прагу.

1

Дом Анички Долоховой расположен на улице Якубской в Старом городе Праги, зачарованный так, чтобы быть незаметным для магглов. По крайней мере, так чешские авроры сказали Гарри. Он хотел сходить понаблюдать за ним после их встречи; ночное наблюдение было практически бесполезным, но его команда не возражала. Они напряжены, и он не винит их. Паркинсон уже много лет не была на полевой практике, а Малфой и Забини знают, чего ожидать от преступника такого калибра, как Долохов. Иногда это хуже - знать, какую точно добычу вы преследуете.

Гарри не хочет сегодня натыкаться на Долохова; он просто хочет ощутить узкую булыжную улицу, высокие, бежевые и пастельно-песочного цвета здания, возвышающиеся по обе стороны, с их темно-красными черепичными крышами и высокими окнами. Дом Долоховой находится за арочными коваными воротами, за которыми виден маленький зеленый дворик, растения, вьющиеся по прибитым к стене решеткам, и темно-синяя дверь. Лампа мерцает во дворе, отбрасывая тени, когда солнце садится за крыши домов.

На этой узкой средневековой улице есть несколько маггловских пабов и ресторанов, все они шумные и яркие в этот теплый пятничный вечер в конце мая. Гарри и Малфой уселись за высокий стол рядом с окном в одном из пабов, их связная Ханка Сукова между ними. Паркинсон утащила Забини в кафе вниз по улице; Гарри не был удивлен, что двое других чешских авроров - оба мужчины - пошли с ними. Сегодня Паркинсон была особенно очаровательна.

Малфой, нахмурившись, смотрит в окно на дом Долоховой. «В окнах пока нет света» - говорит он, откусывая кусочек колбасы, которую он мурыжит уже почти час. Звон посуды и взрывы смеха из бара за их спинами заглушаются Чарами _муффлиато_ , которые Сукова кастовала, как только они расселись. Однако они начинают выветриваться, и Гарри держит ухо востро, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы кастовать собственные. Малфой кладет вилку обратно на тарелку. «Возможно, мы ошибаемся».

«Или он ушел» - говорит Сукова. Она не то, чего Гарри ожидал от чешского инспектора; она всего лишь лет на десять старше его, и ее кудрявые светлые волосы, подстриженные коротко и модно, падают чуть ниже ее маленьких сапфировых сережек. Как и они, она одета в маггловскую одежду, но, в отличие от его собственного наряда из джинсов, белой футболки и красного джемпера, Гарри думает, что она на самом деле продумала, что надеть, и то, как на ней сидят ее хорошо скроенные темно-синий жакет и брюки, нашептывает о дорогом пошиве. Очевидно, французском - сказал Малфой, когда Гарри указал на это ранее, когда они покидали станцию, и посмотрел на Гарри уж очень знакомым взглядом, означавшим, что он считает Гарри обывателем высшего порядка. Сам Малфой выглядит собранным; как и Гарри, он выбрал тонкий джемпер и джинсы на случай весенней прохлады, но они оба глубокого черного цвета, и на нем белая рубашка с воротником и серый галстук. Гарри думает, что он выглядит чертовски великолепно, вплоть до черных туфель, которые заставляют Гарри стыдиться своих изношенных кроссовок.

«Это могут быть Чары, блокирующие свет» - говорит Гарри. Он сует ноги за перекладины своего стула в тщетной попытке убрать свои кроссовки с глаз долой. Он не знает, почему он вообще беспокоится; не то, что Малфой уже их не видел, и, без сомнения, осудил Гарри за них.

Сукова пожимает плечами. Она размешивает чай маленькой серебряной ложечкой. «Вы уверены, что Долохов жив? Мы не гонимся за каким-то Кощеем?»

Гарри смотрит на нее озадаченным взглядом.

«Маг, который неубиваем, потому что он спрятал свою душу» - говорит Малфой, все еще глядя в окно. Гарри может видеть бледное отражение Малфоя в стекле, как только улица снаружи становится темнее; серебристо-золотой призрак самого человека. Малфой поворачивается обратно к Суковой. «Хотя я и не отрицал бы возможности того, что ублюдок идет по следам Темного Лорда, ничто из того, что я знаю о нем, не заставит меня поверить, что он был настолько магически одаренным. Сильный – да. Технически способный, ну... Не на уровне создания Крестража". Ноздри Малфоя раздуваются, и Гарри узнает этот презрительный взгляд. Он ловил его на себе почти на каждом совместном уроке в Хогварце. «Долохов был гораздо больше заинтересован в нанесении ущерба ради собственной выгоды, чем в каком-либо серьезном исследовании Темных Искусств».

«И слава богу» - говорит Гарри. Он опирается локтями на маленький круглый стол, вокруг которого они расселись, чуть не сбив свой стакан с портером. Он вовремя ловит его и смотрит на Сукову. «Расскажите нам о ваших данных о семье Долоховых».

Она дарит ему напряженную, но в то же время удивленную улыбку. «Я не уверена, что мне разрешено сотрудничество такого уровня, инспектор Поттер». Уголки ее глаз морщатся, и Гарри усмехается ей в ответ. За годы он очень хорошо навострился распознавать намеки на интерес в совершенно незнакомых людях. На один краткий момент он задается вопросом, какова она будет в постели. Он подозревает, что это будет довольно приятно. Сукова кажется ему женщиной, которая будет наслаждаться самим по себе стремлением к собственному удовольствию, и Гарри это всегда возбуждало. Ему нравится партнер, который будет командовать им, чтобы добиться разрядки для обоих. Тем не менее, он не может не осознавать присутствия Малфоя рядом с ней. Малфой трахает Гарри с дикой отдачей, совершенно не заботясь ни о чем другом, кроме того, что заставит их обоих дрожать от восторга. Честно говоря, Гарри не заинтересован в том, чтобы отбросить все, что сейчас между ними, ради одноразовой разрядки с кем-то новым. Он думает, что это должно его беспокоить. Но не беспокоит. Не совсем.

Это не мешает Гарри приподнять бровь, когда он наклоняется ближе к Суковой. Он не пропускает хмурый взгляд Малфоя, и это та самая реакция, которой он добивался. По мнению Гарри, раздраженный Малфой — это невероятно сексуальный Малфой. Гарри надеется, что Малфой еще выдаст ему за это позже. Гермиона говорила, что ему нужен хороший Целитель Разума. Вероятно, она права. Гарри позволяет рту скривиться в одну сторону; знающие люди говорили ему, что его ленивая улыбка почти неотразима. «Считайте это межведомственным сотрудничеством?»

Смех Суковой богатый и глубокий. Малфой хмурится еще больше, а затем отводит взгляд. Гарри знает, что заплатит за это позже, и эта мысль заставляет его член дернуться. «В таком случае» - говорит Сукова - «я, возможно, могу предположить, что у нас есть довольно неплохое досье на семью Долохова и их злодеяния. В основном, предоставленное нам русскими». Она снова поднимает свою кофейную чашку. «Они любят нас больше, чем вас».

«Ну, еще бы». Тон у Малфоя резкий. «Не то, что вы не сидите в их заднем кармане уже годы».

«Полагаю, что так». Сукова не выглядит раздраженной враждебностью Малфоя, что удивляет Гарри. Она легко дует на чай. «Хотя я не буду упоминать вашу страну и ее особые отношения с американцами».

Пожалуйста, не надо - думает Гарри, откидываясь назад. В голову мгновенно приходит Джейк, и Гарри хмурится. Он все еще злится на вчерашний телефонный звонок. Сколько бы он ни говорил Джейку, что ему нужно пространство, что ему нужно разобраться в себе, этого недостаточно. Гарри знает, что он уклоняется, но он ни к чему не готов. Он не хочет принимать окончательное решение, даже если он подозревает, что он уже сделал это, увиливая так долго. Но сказать об этом вслух значит сделать все реальным, а Гарри предпочел бы жить в том пространстве, в котором он сейчас находится, где решения, который он принимает, не имеют последствий - по крайней мере, на данный момент. Он будет разбираться с последствиями позже. Он просто не знает, как скоро это произойдет, и не спешит узнавать.

«Это не то же самое» - говорит Малфой, но затем замолкает, когда ловит пристальный взгляд Гарри. Гарри качает головой; Малфой просто закатывает глаза и накалывает вилкой еще один кусочек колбасы, быстро и резко царапая зубцами тарелку. Колбаса аж трещит у него во рту; Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то жевал пищу так злобно. Сукова просто смотрит между ними, и Гарри опасается, что она видит больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

«Ладно, так что Долоховы?» - спрашивает Гарри. Лучше вернуть разговор к чему-то в целом более полезному. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым за флирт с Суковой, и он не уверен, почему. Это не то, что он и Малфой являются чем-то иным, нежели потрясающим сексом время от времени. Ладно. Кажется, довольно частым в последнее время.

Сукова медлит с ответом, опуская кофейную чашку на стол. «Мерзкая семейка, хотя ваш Антонин, кажется, хуже всех. Остальные не разделили его идеологические склонности, или, по крайней мере, экстремизм. Они использовали Темную магию для получения власти в бизнесе и для других теневых занятий. В какой-то момент в 60-е годы они контролировали львиную долю торговли зельями в Восточной Европе со своей базы в Санкт-Петербурге - ну, в то время в Ленинграде. Они занимались не только легальными зельями, но и флаконами из-под прилавка, если вы понимаете, о чем я". 

«Регулируемые зелья, такие, как Веритасерум?» - спрашивает Малфой. Он выглядит немного заинтересованным, даже если и невольно. Неудивительно. Малфой всегда был поклонником зелий, и не только ради фаворитизма Снейпа, насколько Гарри мог судить. Гарри подозревает, что у гадёныша просто такие способности, и он задается вопросом, почему Малфой не стал заниматься зельями в качестве карьеры. Уж точно это было бы легче, чем пытаться пробиться в Аврорат. «Или мы говорим о других психотропных наркотиках?»

«Все вышеперечисленные и другие». Сукова отодвигает чашку. «Некромантские зелья, зелья, которые позволяли бы им влиять на людей, даже контролируемые вещества, которые могли бы вызвать магическую эйфорию. Партия была решительно против любой формы злоупотребления зельями, но бизнес Долоховых процветал. Когда Петр умер, его место занял Евгений, и тогда все покатилось под откос».

Гарри кивает. Это согласуется с данными министерства, даже если он не знает всех деталей. «Значит, Евгений не является организатором преступлений?»

«Или вообще организатором» - говорит Сукова. «Долоховых вытеснили с рынка, и другие семьи заняли их место, такие, как Абаджиевы из Софии; теперь они работают на других».

«Это должно раздражать» - говорит Малфой, и Гарри не может не согласиться.

«Возможно, поэтому Долохов выходит из укрытия» - говорит Гарри. Малфой пожимает плечами, и Гарри снова смотрит в окно. Дом через дорогу от них все еще в темноте, не считая фонаря во дворе. «Или возвращается».

«Проверь, что у остальных» - говорит Малфой.

Это как раз то, что он собирался сделать. Гарри вздыхает и лезет в карман, пальцы касаются его мобильного телефона. «Забини?»

«Да, шеф». Голос Забини слишком громко хрипит сквозь Коммуникационные Чары ему в ухо. Гарри видит, что Малфой тоже вздрагивает. Он думает, что ему нужно доработать уровень громкости.

«Есть что-нибудь сообщить?» - спрашивает Гарри.

Там пауза, затем Забини произносит: «На нашей стороне ничего».

«Никаких Пожирателей Смерти, разгуливающих по городу, на данный момент» - говорит Паркинсон сквозь Чары. «Мы уже можем сваливать спать?» Ее зевок отдается эхом. «Я чертовски устала».

Гарри смотрит на темную мощеную улицу. Она заполнена магглами, смеющимися, кричащими, болтающими по своим мобильным телефонам. Долохов должен ненавидеть это, думает он, если он где-то рядом. Он вздыхает. «Давайте встретимся в отеле, мы четверо. Решим относительно завтрашнего дня». Он поворачивается к Суковой. «Вы и ваши люди будете готовы утром?»

Сукова кивает ему. «Все, что вам нужно. У нас есть разрешение на выходные».

"Точно». Гарри берет свой стакан. «Тогда до завтра». Христос, он надеется, что Долохов появится. Или он думает, что надеется. Возможно.

Если еще раз подумать, то он не совсем уверен.

Он допивает пиво и встает, чтобы оплатить счет.

2

Драко прислоняется к барной стойке отеля. Отель слишком старается быть шикарным, думает он, с его медными светильниками, мягким бархатом и деревянной отделкой. Он ненавидит это; притворная изощренность высшего класса всегда его раздражает. Что бы люди ни думали, нет никакой реальной прелести или комфорта в том, чтобы расти в поместье. Если быть честным, то он предпочитает уют своей нынешней квартиры, а не дом со сквозняками, где весь бархат на мебели жутко скомкан и покрыт собачьей шерстью. У его отца трое вертлявых, тявкающих ублюдков, толстых и избалованных, и все они совершенно терпеть не могут Драко. Самый младший, Кронус, провел большую часть отрочества Драко, бросаясь на его лодыжки; его братья Криус и Коус просто лают на Драко всякий раз, как он проходит мимо. В прошлый воскресный обед Кронус снова попытался цапнуть Драко за каблук; к счастью, его зрение стало настолько ужасным, что Драко сумел махнуть табуретом перед его носом, и Кронус провел по меньшей мере пять минут, вгрызаясь в дубовую ножку, прежде чем сдался. Его мать никогда не простит ему этого, но, к счастью, тогда она не заметила. В любой день он ждет «Вопиллер»; он лишь надеется, что он не придет прямо посреди рейда.

Цирцея, Драко презирает этих идиотских псов.

Поттер ставит свою пинту на бар рядом с локтем Драко. «Какие-то вопросы относительно завтрашнего дня?»

«Во сколько мы должны спуститься?» Пэнси снова прикрывает зевок тыльной стороной ладони. Драко считает, что она слишком много работает, впрочем, как все они. И Пэнси никогда не умела справляться с пересечением часовых поясов, даже если она теряла только один час. В тот раз, что они отправились в Тасманию, три года назад, в течение нескольких дней она едва была способна сползти с кровати до полудня. Не говоря уже о ее склонности подбирать в баре зверски привлекательных незнакомцев и часами трахаться с ними, а после выпихивать их за дверь, иногда полуодетых, к огромному удовольствию персонала.

Поттер смотрит на часы на запястье. «Давайте постараемся к семи? Это должно дать нам время, чтобы вернуться на Бартоломейску и встретиться с Ханкой и остальными».

Драко хочется шипеть при упоминании имени Суковой. Ему не нравится фамильярность Поттера в отношениях с этой женщиной; Сукова ясно дала понять, что она хотела бы сделать для Поттера, этого засранца. В глубине души он знает, что это, возможно - и даже вероятно - несправедливо по отношению к ней, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он, конечно, не может винить ее вкус. Но ему все равно, справедлив ли он. Или добр, если на то пошло. Драко поднимает бокал с вином и обращает свой взгляд на Поттера. Только Драко позволено быть такой шлюхой, когда дело касается этого ублюдка. Ради Мерлина, у них есть соглашение, или, по крайней мере, у них есть _что-то_ , требующее обсуждения, и это - Драко вполне уверен - исключает возможность того, что в ближайшее время в постели Поттера окажется какая-нибудь сексуальная блондинистая чешская Авроресса. Что бы Поттер себе не думал.

Пэнси кивает и соскальзывает со своего барного стула. «Тогда я все. Мне нужно выспаться».

Блейз тоже встаёт. «Я провожу тебя». Он смотрит на Драко, с которым он делит комнату. "Ты как?"

Это глупо с его стороны, Драко это знает, но он хочет провести еще несколько минут с Поттером. Он поднимает свой бокал выше. «Я сначала закончу это».

«Не вздумай разбудить меня, когда заявишься» - говорит Блейз. Он указывает пальцем на Драко. «Я до сих пор не простил тебя за Дублин в прошлом году».

«Не моя вина» - говорит Драко, хотя вина была полностью его. Он полагает, что ни от кого нельзя ожидать, что он вспомнит о защитных Чарах, когда идет соревнование с Грегом, кто выпьет больше "Гиннесса". Он разбудил весь отель, когда пытался попасть в комнату, после чего его сразу же стошнило в стоявший открытым чемодан Блейза, а затем потерял сознание. Это был не лучший момент его жизни.

«Тебе лучше знать». Блейз берет сапоги с каблуками, которые Пэнси протягивает ему. Она стянула их с ног, как только они вошли в гостиницу; Драко сказал ей, что она идиотка, если носит их на рейде. «Грег мог загнать под стол двадцать ирландцев».

Драко фыркает. «Он почти так и сделал в ту ночь». Честно говоря, Драко был очень доволен тем, что до конца не отставал от Грега. Однако похмелье на следующий день было эпическим, несмотря на то, что Драко стошнило. Многократно.

«Я чувствую, что должен узнать эту историю» - говорит Поттер над краем своей пинты.

«Она плохо кончается» - говорит Блейз. «Главным образом тем, что мне пришлось будить Драко, а затем держать его волосы в туалете».

Поттер смотрит на Драко; Драко пожимает плечами. С правдой не поспоришь.

«Хватит говорить про тошноту и низкую устойчивость Драко к алкоголю». Рука Пэнси скользит в сгиб локтя Блейза. «Я устала, и мне нужен сон, если я должна буду одолеть какого-то чертового Пожирателя Смерти, который способен проклясть меня насмерть». Она кладет встрепанную голову на плечо Блейза. «Кажется, в кафе я слишком много выпила».

"Здесь тоже" -указывает Блейз. Пэнси оставила возле своего табурета три пустых бокала.

Она морщит нос. "Правда". Она посылает Драко воздушный поцелуй. «До завтра, дорогой, тебе тоже, шеф, только без поцелуя. Это было бы ужасно неуместно».

Драко пытается не вздрогнуть от этого. Он не может смотреть на Поттера, хотя и чувствует, что тот напряжен рядом с ним. Вместо этого Драко дарит Пэнси свой лучший иронический взгляд. Она обладает сверхъестественной способностью без знания ситуации сказать что-то и попасть почти в яблочко. Всегда обладала. Возможно, именно это делает ее хорошим аврором. Пэнси блестяще распознаёт обман, независимо от того, хочет ли она этого в тот момент.

Розовые губы Пэнси изгибаются в широкой улыбке; большая часть блеска для губ осталась на краях различных бокалов в течение ночи. Честно говоря, так Пэнси больше нравится Драко. Она прекрасна, когда полностью накрашена и свежа в начале вечера, но ее настоящая красота видна в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда у нее розовые щеки и ноги в одних чулках, когда она заставляет Блейза нести её туфли и её никоим образом не умаляет то, что она взъерошенная и хмельная.

Поттер кивает. «Тогда увидимся в семь, не проспите. Думаю, нас ожидают в половине восьмого в конференц-зале Ханки».

Драко морщится в ответ на то, насколько непринужденно имя Суковой соскальзывает с языка Поттера. Он уже решил, что ему придется вернуться в Лондон, если Поттер действительно подкатит к ней - у него достаточно гордости для того, чтобы в праведном гневе послать его подальше, если Поттер настолько глуп, чтобы опозорить его так быстро - хотя тихий голос на задворках сознания говорит ему, что, возможно, Поттер уже сделал свой ход, причем в его сторону.

«Надеюсь, что завтраки в этом отеле стоят того, чтобы ради них вставать» - говорит Пэнси, и с кивком через плечо она выходит из бара. Драко может видеть её в фойе, поднимающейся по лестнице с красной ковровой дорожкой, Блейз следует за ней, терпеливое выражение его лица отражается в зеркалах с позолоченными рамами, висящих вдоль желтых парчовых стен лестницы. Как человек может сохранять свое достоинство, держа перед собой туфли от Givenchy с жуткими шпильками размером с пинту, Драко не знает.

Драко снова обращает свое внимание на Поттера, который сутулится рядом с ним в баре, даря Драко ленивую, сонную улыбку, которая внезапно заставляет джинсы Драко казаться более тесными. Рукава джемпера Поттера подтянуты вверх, а его волосы возмутительно встрепаны. Словно читая мысли Драко, Поттер быстро проводит рукой по кудрям и взъерошивает их еще больше.

«Так что ты думаешь, какие у нас шансы завтра?» - спрашивает Поттер.

Драко подносит бокал к губам. Он делает глоток перед тем, как ответить. «Наверное, полностью дерьмовые, зная нас».

Поттер смеется и проводит кончиком пальца по краю своей пинты. «Нам может повезти».

«Может быть». Драко поворачивается на стуле и кладет локти на бар. Он вращает свой бокал, наблюдая, как вино скользит по бокам. "Ты нервничаешь?"

Поттер отвечает не сразу. Драко смотрит на него; тот изучает содержимое своего собственного бокала. Вздыхает. «Я всегда нервничаю, когда выхожу на полевую работу», - признается он. «Ты никогда не знаешь, что произойдет. Будет ли кто-то ранен». Он смотрит на Драко. «Убит».

«Мы не будем». Драко наблюдает за барменом, смешивающим коктейль. Это пожилой человек, с седеющими на висках волосами и быстрыми, натренированными руками, умело смешивающими апельсины и вишни. «Убиты, то есть». Он осушает бокал и опускает его. «Или, по крайней мере, я не собираюсь». В данный момент он так и собирается поступить. Будет ли он в состоянии выполнить это обещание, еще неизвестно. Драко знает, что Долохов может сделать хорошо наложенным проклятием. Однажды он наблюдал, как он чисто срезал с человека голову.

«Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не…» - голос Поттера тихий, как низкий рокот, танцующий на расшатанных нервах Драко - "…был убит".

Драко не знает, что на него находит, но он тянется вперед, и костяшками пальцев касается тыльной стороны запястья Поттера. Рука Поттера обвивает его руку, ловя его пальцы. Так они сидят долго, молча, просто смотря друг на друга, пока Драко не отстраняется.

«Заказать еще что-нибудь?» - спрашивает Поттер. Его жаркий взгляд не отрывается от лица Драко. Сердце Драко стучит быстрее. Он знает, что означает этот взгляд, и он не доверяет себе, если выпьет еще. Он хочет Поттера, но он должен подняться наверх и разделить комнату с Блейзом, который своим храпом полночи не даст ему заснуть. Порой кажется, что Блейз может спать за всю Англию. Как только он засыпает, он как мертвый до утра, разве что ему нужно отлить. Это черта, которая всегда беспокоит Грега, который известен тем, что держит зеркало перед носом Блейза, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще дышит.

Тем не менее, если Блейз спит, Драко может украсть для себя несколько мгновений с Поттером. Это не займет много времени, в самом деле. Одно прикосновение Поттера и Драко готов испачкать брюки. Он настолько хочет его, что это выглядит жалко.

Отказываясь быть затянутым этим особенно тяжелым - и абсолютно идиотским, учитывая обстоятельства - приступом похоти, Драко качает головой. «Думаю, нам следовало бы подняться наверх. Семь часов настанут раньше, чем мы думаем».

Поттер слегка пожимает плечами, его улыбка и не думает меркнуть. Самодовольный ублюдок совершенно не беспокоится, что его могут отвергнуть. Ради бога, Драко надеялся на большее сопротивление; он немного раздражен спокойствием Поттера. Честно говоря, Драко считает, что он достоин хотя бы наполовину искренней попытки соблазнения.

Спокойным движением руки Поттер сигнализирует бармену, который возвращается к ним с того вежливого расстояния, на котором он завис. Когда Поттер подписывает счет, Драко отталкивается от бара, заботливо проводит рукой по своему мериносовому шерстяному джемперу, разглаживая его, и направляется к двери, не дожидаясь, чтобы увидеть, где Поттер. Он возвращается к более яркому освещению малинового, позолоченного и мраморного вестибюля и немного моргает из-за смены более темной, бархатной атмосферы бара. Поттер оказывается возле Драко прежде, чем тот достигает лестницы, теплое мужское присутствие рядом немного пахнет сигаретным дымом бара и какими-то нотками кедра в его одеколоне.

Драко хочет упасть на колени прямо здесь на лестнице и сорвать с Поттера брюки, прежде чем прижать потрясающую задницу Поттера к плюшевым ступенькам и заглотить его целиком, но данный момент, из всех возможных, совсем не подходит для этого, а коллективное задание в Праге - определенно не место. Что ему нужно сделать, так это подняться наверх и действительно отдохнуть. Завтра будет длинный день, и, если честно, он немного утомлен путешествием. Все его тело чувствует себя неуютно после Портшлюса в Прагу; его чувство равновесия еще не совсем в порядке, и только сон может это исправить.

Они плечом к плечу поднимаются по лестнице на первый этаж. Комната Поттера ближе комнаты Драко, за поворотом коридора. Драко подозревает, что это одна из больших комнат, окна которой выходят на площадь. Блейз и Драко размещены внутри, немного дальше, но Драко нравится тишина дворика. По крайней мере, сегодня он будет спать.

Возле двери Поттера Драко останавливается. «Ладно, спокойной ночи» - произносит он; это первые слова, которые он говорит Поттеру с момента выхода из бара. Тишина была достаточно приятной и незаметной.

«Да» - говорит Поттер. "Выспись".

Драко колеблется. Он не хочет оставлять Поттера здесь, даже если знает, что должен. "Ты тоже". Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти; пальцы Поттера ловят его запястье, притягивая его обратно. "Что…"

Поттер целует его, долго и медленно, другая рука гладит щеку Драко, кончики пальцев скользят в его волосы. Это поцелуй, от которого у Драко подгибаются колени, который заставляет его качнуться в сторону Поттера и руками хвататься за его поясницу, когда рот Поттера открывается навстречу ему с тихим выдохом. Это поцелуй, в котором Драко может потеряться, поцелуй, который посылает огненные искры откровенного желания по всему его телу, это горячий, влажный и страстный поцелуй, заставляющий поджиматься пальцы ног.

Каким-то образом Драко отстраняется. Он смотрит на Поттера, тяжело дыша, его теплые губы покалывают.

«Какого черта, Поттер?» Голос Драко тих, но он злится. «Кто угодно мог увидеть нас здесь. Блейз мог выйти - или Пэнси. Или чертовы чешские авроры. Это безумие, даже для нас».

Поттер прислоняется к дверному косяку с этой бесяще-безмятежной улыбкой на лице. Драко думает, что это заставляет его выглядеть идиотом. Идиотом, которого он хочет оттрахать до бессознательного состояния. Но все же идиотом.

«Ну, тогда зайди внутрь». Поттер поднимает брови, и Драко хочет проклясть его за его самонадеянность. И за тот факт, что Драко очень хочется последовать за ним, какой бы абсолютно идиотской эта мысль ни была.

«Я не могу». Член Драко услужливо подсказывает ему, что на самом деле он может, только на один раз. «Блейз делит со мной комнату - на случай, если ты забыл - и я не думаю, что смогу объяснить ему, почему именно я решил не спать там».

Поттер просто смотрит на него. «Он думает, что мы все еще в баре».

«Он закрывается через час» - указывает Драко. «И, кроме того, Поттер, так делать нельзя».

«Ну, мы не особо можем трахаться здесь» - говорит Поттер с улыбкой, потирая ручку двери. «Я имею в виду, я полностью **за** публичный секс, но этот ковер выглядит неудобным, и здесь на самом деле нет хороших поверхностей, чтобы на них опереться».

Драко пытается унять ту дрожь, что прошибает его при мысли о Поттере, берущем его здесь, в коридоре, на виду у всех проходящих мимо. Он терпит фиаско. Абсолютное. Кажется, его член сильно увлечен идеей оказаться на свободе, подпрыгивая в воздухе, в то время как Поттер трахает Драко сзади, не обращая внимания на посторонних. Цирцея, он ненавидит себя. Жутко.

«Ты ублюдок» - выдавливает он из себя.

«Который может сделать тебя хорошо оттраханным и вернувшимся в вашу комнату, прежде чем Забини вообще заметит». Когда Поттер скрипит своей дверью, Драко замечает в комнате за ней полосатые шторы и спинку кровати, освещенные уличными фонарями. «Кроме того» - говорит Поттер, словно чувствуя слабость Драко - «кровать просто фантастическая. Я думаю, это шестнадцатый век».

Драко закатывает глаза. Как будто он не спал в старинной кровати большую часть своей жизни. Они не так удобны, по его опыту. «Хорошо, я зайду посмотреть на чертову кровать, но через десять минут я возвращаюсь к своей постели в комнатах для простолюдинов в этом отеле».

«Лучше скажи двадцать» - говорит Поттер, когда Драко проходит мимо него. Он легко хлопает ладонью по заднице Драко. «У меня есть некоторые планы на них».

"И не мечтай". Драко отпихивает руку Поттера, но улыбается в темноту.

Когда Поттер произносит быстрое «Люмос» и вспыхивают настенные бра, у Драко перехватывает дыхание. Стены комнаты окрашены бледным, облачно-голубым цветом; полы - темное полированное дерево с толстым цветочным ковром под огромной кроватью. Потолок заколдован так, чтобы выглядеть как мерцающее ночное небо, и огромные окна простираются от пола до позолоченных лепных украшений, отражая огни города, мерцающие на площади. У Поттера есть даже чертова люстра, висящая в центре комнаты. Она красивая, такая, что мать Драко могла бы повесить в одной из небольших комнат Поместья.

«Я не знал, что у Аврората такой бюджет» - сухо говорит Драко, просто чтобы позлить Поттера.

«Я думаю, отель повысил мой статус, когда я регистрировал нас». Поттер прижимается носом к шее Драко, и мурашки бегут вверх по его предплечьям. «Иногда это случается».

Драко фыркает. «Я уверен. Должно быть, чертовски ужасно быть Спасителем Магического мира, настолько знаменитым, что ты известен даже в Праге». Он на мгновение наклоняется к прикосновению Поттера, но тут же отстраняется. Он занимается обходом комнаты, чтобы посмотреть на мебель. Кровать не шестнадцатого века — это скорее копия раннего восемнадцатого века, но, все же, она абсолютно ошеломляющая, изящно обработанное ореховое дерево с резной спинкой. Драко кладет руку на парчовое покрывало. Когда он надавливает на него, пуховое одеяло под ним такое же мягкое и пушистое, как крылья ангела.

«Надо ее опробовать?» - спрашивает Поттер, и это буквально худший подкат в истории подкатов. Так почему же у Драко внезапно возникают проблемы с дыханием?

Драко пытается бросить язвительный взгляд на Поттера, но вполне уверен, что он у него получается каким-то жалобно горячим, учитывая то, как рот Поттера дергается с одной стороны. Каким чертовым мудаком тот может быть... «Я видел кровать, я возвращаюсь в свою комнату ...»

«Малфой» - говорит Поттер, и Драко останавливается. Поттер молчит, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, его очки соскользнули на кончик носа. Он выглядит смешно - неряшливый, неопрятный, абсолютно трахабельный, Драко вынужден это признать.

Драко отводит взгляд. «Кроме того, не то, что ты весь вечер не строил глазки Суковой». Он хмурится, вспоминая, как Поттер наклонялся к Суковой, положив свою руку на ее.

Поттер усмехается. «Так ты обратил внимание».

Драко снова смотрит на Поттера; на этот раз более эффективно. «Весь чертов бар обратил внимание, ты, долбаный мудак». Ему не нравится ревность, которая сочится сквозь него. У него нет гребаного повода для этого, он хорошо это знает. В конце концов, это не Сукова сейчас в комнате Поттера. Но все же, это дело принципа. «Мне не нравится, когда надо мной насмехаются подобным образом».

«Я не...» Поттер прерывается, проводя рукой по волосам. «Иисус, Малфой, я просто хотел заставить тебя ревновать».

«Ну, тебе не удалось». Драко рад своему опыту по части вранья. Это умение, которое пригождается время от времени.

Пальцы Поттера убирают локон волос Драко за ухо. «Лжец».

Что ж. Большую часть времени.

«Задница» - говорит Драко себе под нос. Ему не нравится, что Поттер может видеть его насквозь. Поттер заставляет его чувствовать себя уязвимым, раскрытым. Это неудобно так, как Драко сам не может объяснить, эта способность Поттера проникать под кожу Драко, чтобы узнать его лучше, чем тот иногда сам себя знает. Только друзья детства Драко могут это делать; Поттер не знает его столько лет, не имеет опыта утешения Драко в его самые мрачные моменты, чтобы пробивать оборону Драко вот таким образом.

«Это только ты, Малфой». Пальцы Поттера скользят по щеке Драко, чтобы потянуть за его нижнюю губу. Драко резко вдыхает. «Сейчас я не хочу никого другого в моей постели. Не Сукову. Только тебя».

«Ты говоришь это всем мальчикам» - бормочет Драко. Он зажимает зубами палец Поттера. Его руки жаждут коснуться Поттера, ощутить твердую волну мышц под кончиками пальцев. Это просто секс, говорит он себе, но не может вспомнить никого из своих партнеров, который был способен просто коснуться Драко и этим заставить его возражения рассыпаться. Драко думает, что руки Поттера обладают мощным магическим полем, и задается вопросом, что, если бы Поттер попытался прикоснуться к нему в школе, мог бы он набраться смелости сопротивляться Темному Лорду раньше. Все могло бы быть настолько по-другому для всех.

Ладонь Поттера ложится на щеку Драко. «Каким мальчикам?» Сердце Драко запинается; его тело чувствует жар и неустойчивость.

«Это ужасно плохая идея». Драко позволяет Поттеру притянуть себя ближе.

Поттер кивает. «Без сомнения, худшая, что у нас были».

"Абсолютно». Драко не может удержать себя от того, чтобы не сдернуть очки Поттера с его лица. Он складывает дужки, а затем кладет их на глянцевую поверхность маленького письменного стола. Глаза Поттера выглядят такими зелеными в этом свете... Драко принимает решение. Блейз не пойдет искать его еще некоторое время - возможно, вообще нет, если быстро уснет. Драко всегда может сказать, что он пил с Поттером. Никто в здравом уме не подумает, что он достаточно глуп, чтобы трахаться со своим СОР. Он стягивает свой джемпер и позволяет ему упасть на пол, лишь чуть поморщившись, и с осторожностью, чтобы не зацепить вязаные петли. Он дергает за галстук, ослабляя узел. «Но опять же, плохие вещи — это то, что мы делаем хорошо». Он стягивает галстук, позволяя ему повиснуть на кончиках пальцев.

Поттер бормочет согласие, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы забрать галстук Драко и бросить его на письменный стол. Полоса шелка соскальзывает с дерева, приземляясь на пол. Драко все равно, все, о чем он может думать, это Поттер и то, как его руки скользят по бедрам Драко, притягивая его. Их губы снова встречаются в мягком, поддающемся вздохе, и это все, чего Драко ждал весь день. Ласковая хватка Поттера скользит по плечам Драко. Драко ощущает силу в этих руках, и он чувствует себя одновременно и безопасно, и в опасности. Его губы легко касаются мягкого рта Поттера, воруя вздохи и поцелуи, прежде чем раскрыться, чтобы впустить его язык. По мере того, как поцелуй становится глубже, Поттер прижимает его еще ближе, пальцы движутся к пуговицам рубашки Драко. Поттер расстегивает их одну за другой, его губы все еще гуляют по рту Драко. Руки Поттера скользят по груди Драко, и тот дрожит, его соски твердеют от прикосновений Поттера. Рубашка соскальзывает с плеч Драко; Поттер срывает ее с его запястий, и она падает на пол под шелест хлопка и рваных вздохов.

«Христос, но ты чертовски шикарный» - произносит Поттер напротив рта Драко, его руки скользят по бокам Драко, вниз по спине и ложатся на поясницу. Поттер кусает горло Драко, и тот отклоняет голову назад. Он чувствует себя будто без костей, только руки Поттера удерживают его в вертикальном положении.

А затем Поттер прижимает свои бедра к бедрам Драко и Драко стонет, его член распрямляется и давит на пуговицы джинсов. «Черт» - говорит Драко, и Поттер смеется, тепло и мягко, возле уха Драко.

«Нам нравится, не так ли?» - Поттер чуть смещается, и волна удовольствия пробегает по всему телу Драко.

"Неплохо". Пальцы Драко вкручиваются в джемпер Поттера, когда он трется об него, его член твердеет с каждым движением бедер, и он думает, что сможет кончить только лишь от этого трения, в центре одного из наиболее красивых гостиничных номеров, которые он когда-либо видел, в городе, в котором он никогда не был.

Поттер шепчет команду над кожей ключицы Драко, и свет от бра тускнеет.

Драко улыбается над волосами Поттера. «Классный фокус».

Единственный ответ Поттера -– грубый щипок нижней губыДрако, превращающийся в еще один поцелуй. Рот Драко открывается в ответ на язык Поттера, а затем он тянет его джемпер, каким-то образом умудряясь снять его, не прерывая поцелуя. Поттер матерится и бросает мешающую одежду на пол вместе с футболкой, затем тянется к джинсам Драко, костяшки его пальцев гуляют по его ноющему члену. Драко позволяет Поттеру раздеть себя полностью, стаскивая с него джинсы и заставляя вылезти из трусов, пока он преследует рот Поттера, его язык, зубами касаясь губ, а затем снова целуя.

Драко обнимает Поттера, совершенно не стыдясь своего жаркого желания коснуться как можно большей поверхности тела Поттера. Ощущения чертовски замечательные; его член елозит по накачанному прессу Поттера, руки путаются в его волосах, его рот снова и снова встречает рот Поттера. Он знает, что это именно то, чего он хочет от Поттера: эту безумную, опьяняющую общую дрожь их тел; возможно, только потому, что это его ожившие школьные фантазии, или, может быть, потому, что он знает, что не должен этого делать, а Драко всегда привлекало то, что запрещено, или, может быть, потому, что это чистой воды безумие и Драко потерял свой чертов рассудок. Но здесь и сейчас, в этом клубке их конечностей и губ, с Поттером, пытающимся снять с себя джинсы, несмотря на приклеившегося с нему Драко, кажется безумным не делать этого, не уступать волнам тепла и удовлетворения, которые угрожают разорвать его.

Поттеру, наконец, удается избавиться от своих джинсов, несмотря на лучшие намерения Драко отвлечь его. Чуть прищипывая зубами губы Драко, Поттер наклоняется, поднимает Драко на свои бедра, обернув ноги Драко вокруг своей поясницы, и несет его к кровати; сильные руки обнимают его задницу, пальцы раздвигают его ягодицы. Драко снова двигает бедрами, и у Поттера перехватывает дыхание, когда член Драко трется об его собственный. Драко утыкается носом в чувствительную точку между ухом и шеей Поттера; прерывистое дыхание Поттера резко переходит в стон. Он все еще в нескольких шагах от кровати, когда Драко оставляет засос на нежной коже.

«Мерлин» - выдавливает Поттер. «Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь со мной, Малфой, с этим твоим чертовски совершенным ртом».

Драко просто прищипывает кожу сильнее. Поттер позже может это залечить, но сейчас, сегодня, Драко хочет, чтобы тот носил его знак. «Полагаю, нам нужно будет узнать, да?» Он позволяет своим губам пройтись вдоль горла Поттера. «Ты бы хотел трахнуть мой рот, не так ли, Поттер? Посмотреть, как я задыхаюсь на твоем члене, как я сосу тебе кончик? Разве ты не хочешь видеть, как твоя сперма проливается между моими губами?»

«Боже, ты грязный». Честно говоря, это не звучит как что-то плохое, так, как это произносит Поттер. Драко скрывает улыбку, уткнувшись в мягкую кожу Поттера.

Когда Поттер бросает его на кровать, Драко вспоминает, насколько тот силен. Драко легкий, но он выше Поттера, а Поттер может справиться с ним, как никто другой не мог. Драко переполняет осознание напряженности между ними, шипы их соперничества таятся совсем близко. Если сейчас Поттер хочет быть в активе, ладно, Драко позже воздаст ему за это. В данный момент его меньше всего беспокоит, как он кончит, главное - действительно кончить, и поскорее.

Пока Поттер наблюдает за ним, Драко устраивает небольшое шоу, раздвигая ноги и вытянув руки над головой. Его член подрагивает над его животом, уже набухший и твердый, уверенная и румяная изогнутая линия, которая заставляет Поттера облизать губы.

Поттер качает головой, глаза темны от желания. «Христос, я должен заставить тебя дрочить, пока я смотрю. Сказать тебе, чтобы ты вставил эти прекрасные длинные пальцы в свою дырку и показал мне, сколько ты можешь принять».

В ответ, Драко крутит большим и указательным пальцами вокруг своего твердого, как камень, члена, немного надавливая, затем тянет пальцы вверх, скручивая, когда его крайняя плоть скользит под ними, покрывая головку. Он стонет, и его бедра приподнимаются над матрасом. Черт, но это прекрасные ощущения. "Вот так?" Он позволяет всей ладони обвиться вокруг его члена и скользить вниз, его крайняя плоть сдвигается обратно вниз по стволу.

«Это начало». Собственный член Поттера твердый и налитый кровью, жидкая жемчужинка появляется на вершине красной набухшей головки. Поттер прикасается к себе, наблюдая за Драко и его дрейфующими по члену пальцами, а затем взбирается на кровать. Он убирает с дороги руку Драко и соединяет их члены, ложась на Драко и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Это на удивление интимно.

«Хэй» - говорит Поттер, с кривой улыбкой на симпатичном рте. Его рука мягко сжимает оба их члена вместе, не двигаясь, просто удерживая их на месте. Он прислонился к Драко другой рукой, и Драко чувствует запах чешского темного пива, и нотку пота, и что-то остро-сладкое, что по сути является Поттером. Драко понимает, что он начинает расслабляться только от запаха Поттера, начинает раздвигать ноги, когда бы Поттер ни позвал, начинает давать себе волю, когда Поттер прикасается к нему, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме этих моментов между ними, тех моментов, когда их тела могут столкнуться вместе и их не разделяет ничего, кроме воздуха. Это должно напугать его, эта реакция; он считает более тревожным тот факт, что это не так.

Драко смотрит на Поттера, его дыхание перехватывает. Он чувствует, будто он летит, или, возможно, проваливается под землю. Поттер над ним теплый и уверенный, и Драко хочется рычать, чтобы защитить хоть какую-то часть себя, чтобы не поддаваться так легко.

Он знает, что не будет. Он не может. Он пойман Поттером, он как крошечная муха в его опьяняющей паутине. Он хочет лежать здесь под Поттером, терять контроль от его прикосновения, чувствовать себя так, как только Поттер заставлял его чувствовать, с тех пор как с Николасом все пошло крахом. Поттер позволяет Драко забыть, кем он был; все, что имеет значение, когда Поттер смотрит на него, это то, кем он мог бы стать.

"Чего ты хочешь?" Рука Поттера слегка сжимает их члены.

Драко выгибает спину. «Цирцея». Он пытается удержать свое тело от содрогания при прикосновении. «Что угодно. Что ты предлагаешь?» Кожа на всем его теле пылает, и его член настолько тверд, что он может умереть от этого.

«Что ж, я могу позаботиться об этом» - Поттер снова сжимает их члены, и на этот раз Драко рычит. Это почти слишком. Поттер выглядит довольным собой. «А потом, может быть, трахнуть тебя, если тебе захочется еще».

Медленное поглаживание, которое делает Поттер, затрудняет способность Драко сосредоточиться. Он хочет Поттера внутри себя, хочет ощутить, как растягивается его отверстие вокруг толстого члена Поттера, хочет равномерных хлопков шаров Поттера по его коже. Цирцея, но он хочет быть грубо оттраханным прямо сейчас, жестко и нетерпеливо, так, чтобы заставить его забыть свое имя и сделать его больным на весь следующий день, несмотря на исцеляющие заклинания. «Или ты мог бы просто трахнуть меня сейчас, ты, придурок, и пропустить эти чертовы ласки».

В ответ на это ухмылка Поттера становится немного хищной. «Так агрессивно, Малфой. Ты уверен, что не должен быть в активе?»

При образе Поттера, растянувшегося под ним, с его приподнятой для удовольствия Драко роскошной задницей, рот Драко пересыхает. Он почти забыл, насколько ему нравится секс, из-за своего добровольного после-Николасовского целибата. Поттер вихрем вернул это обратно, те острые ощущения - взять и быть взятым, члены и задницы, и напряженные упругие тела, скользящие вместе в потном, дрожащем жаре. Драко любит трахать и быть оттраханным, и какой бы стыд он все еще ни ощущал, он тает при легком, как перышко, прикосновении Поттера.

Он смотрит на Поттера, позволяет своим пальцам скользить по его волосам. «Я хочу тебя внутри себя сегодня ночью» - говорит он, и ему нравится то, как Поттер сглатывает при этом, как его глаза темнеют и расширяются. «Это то, чего и ты тоже хочешь, не так ли? Твой член, вбивающийся в мою задницу, пока я не почувствую его в горле?» Он притягивает Поттера к себе, оставляет языком влажную полоску вдоль изгиба шеи Поттера, прежде чем прошептать ему на ухо: «Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя? Это было так великолепно, когда я трахал тебя, эту твою прекрасную задницу, такую горячую и плотно сжатую вокруг моего члена, наблюдая, как ты сходишь с ума каждый раз, когда я врезался в тебя, видя, как твой член становится все тверже и тверже с каждым ...»

Поттер прерывает его отчаянным поцелуем, столкновением зубов и языков, которое заставляет пальцы Драко впиться в матрас, подталкивая его к Поттеру. «Ты меня убьешь» - говорит Поттер в рот Драко. «Я на самом деле умру от чистой гребаной похоти ...»

«Есть и худшие способы умереть».

И тогда Поттер переворачивает его на живот, прежде чем Драко может протестовать. «Давай посмотрим, будешь ли ты думать так же через несколько минут» - со смехом говорит Поттер, и его руки ложатся на задницу Драко, растирая и растягивая, широко разводя его ягодицы.

«Смазку» - говорит Драко, но Поттер удивляет его, наклоняясь и вылизывая складку между ягодицами. Дыхание Драко перехватывает, и он стонет, когда Поттер делает это снова. "Цирцея--"

Пальцы Поттера напрягаются на заднице Драко, впиваясь в его плоть. Он шепчет заклинания возле кожи Драко; тот чувствует резкое покалывание, проходящее через его тело, яркое и болезненное, оставляющее его опустошенным. Он ругается, но Поттер снова заставляет его распластаться, подталкивая Драко, пока его задница не оказывается в воздухе. Его большой палец кружится вокруг отверстияДрако. «Посмотри на это» - говорит Поттер. «Такое прекрасное и розовое, просто ждущее меня ...»

«Черт» - говорит Драко, когда кончик влажного языка Поттера скользит в него. Он двигает бедрами назад; его разгоряченное лицо прижимается к матрасу. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он позволил кому-то делать ему римминг; в этом акте есть что-то мучительно интимное, но, если Поттер сейчас отодвинется, Драко думает, что он убьет его. Он хочет, чтобы Поттер трахал его своим языком, хочет, чтобы Поттер попробовал его на вкус, чтобы почувствовал его. Он стонет и сдвигается, когда язык Поттера крутится вокруг мягкого сморщенного отверстия; головка его члена елозит по складкам покрывала. «Поттер» - говорит он, и вслепую тянет руку назад. Поттер ловит ее, их пальцы переплетаются, и язык Поттера снова вдавливается в него.

«Боже, Малфой» - говорит Поттер над ягодицами Драко. «У тебя невероятный вкус, я мог бы есть тебя всю ночь ...» Он поворачивает голову к заднице Драко, чуть прищипывает нежную кожу. «То, как твои бедра дрожат, когда я вылизываю тебя, делает меня таким твердым. Чувствуешь?» Он сдвигается, проводя своим членом по голени Драко; его свободная рука проводит по внутренней стороне бедер, а пальцы гладят яйца Драко.

Это почти слишком. «Поттер ...» Драко сжимает пальцы Поттера; тот откидывается назад, чтобы плюнуть на Драко, затем снова прижимается к его заднице, его язык гуляет по чувствительной коже Драко, кружит над отверстием, вдавливается в него глубже. Он чувствует беспорядочный стук своего сердца, пульсирующий по всему телу, заставляющий его встать на колени, изогнуться в напряженном барабанном гуле возбуждения и предвкушения.

Поттер отстраняется. Драко слабо протестует; его отверстие пульсирует. Он жаждет большего. «Спокойно» - говорит Поттер, и Драко думает, что он слышит легкое колебание в голосе Поттера.

Кровать двигается. Драко выдыхает, его лоб прижимается к сложенным рукам. Он слегка поворачивает голову и видит, как Поттер копается в своем чемодане, его член подрагивает. Поттер выуживает флакон и возвращается на кровать, ползя по ней, чтобы добраться до Драко.

«Я так доступен» - удивленно говорит Драко, - «что ты принес смазку с собой?»

Поттер шлепает Драко по ягодице. «Ты совсем не похож на доступного. Но я надеялся. И если бы ты не позволил мне сделать это, я собирался дрочить себе, думая об этом».

Пока он говорит, его пальцы, прохладные и гладкие, обводят припухший край отверстия Драко. Драко двигает бедрами и вознаграждается проскальзыванием кончика пальца Поттера внутрь. Он хочет гораздо больше.

«Ты так желаешь этого, не так ли?» - Поттер продолжает говорить, его палец скользит, еще глубже проникаяв тело Драко. «Посмотри на себя. Ты выглядишь так потрясающе, стоя на коленях для меня».

«Больше действий, меньше разговоров». Драко глубоко дышит и толкается в руку Поттера, принимая один, а затем два пальца, пока Поттер раскрывает его.

Рот Поттера скользит вверх по позвоночнику Драко, слегка прищипывая. Он вкручивает пальцы еще глубже в Драко. «Ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказывал тебе, какой ты горячий и тесный вокруг меня? Как невероятно смотреть, как ты трахаешь мои пальцы? Что смотреть на тебя вот так делает меня таким чертовски твердым! Эта твоя милая маленькая дырка – Христос, Малфой, посмотри, как она растянута для меня. Черт, но она хочет быть чем-то заполненной, не так ли?»

Все, что может сделать Драко, это резко вздохнуть и выгнуться под пальцами Поттера. Влажный член Поттера трется об ногу Драко, а его собственный не сник ни на йоту. Он хочет этого так сильно...

Когда Поттер убирает пальцы, Драко представляет собой задыхающееся месиво, лицо в постели, задница в воздухе. Поттер уже заставляет его стонать, и это они еще даже не начали трахаться всерьез. «Не останавливайся ...»

Поттер переворачивает Драко на спину. «О, я не собираюсь». Его волосы лежат мокрыми завитками на его щеках и падают ему в глаза. Он соскальзывает с кровати; Драко приподнимается на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него.

"Что ты делаешь?"

"Подожди". Поттер берет стакан с подоконника одного из окон. «Это сойдет» - говорит он, больше для себя, и Драко хмурится.

«Поттер» - резко говорит он, но Поттер шарит по полу в поисках своей палочки, его идеальная задница в воздухе, и Драко реально нравится вид.

Поднявшись, Поттер щелкает кончиком палочки по стеклу, тянет вокруг, пока стакан не удлиняется и не застывает. Он поднимает его; это почти идеальная копия его собственного набухшего члена, стеклянная крайняя плоть оттянута назад вдоль толстого стеклянного ствола. «Давай посмотрим, понравится ли тебе это».

«Ты шлюха» - смеется Драко. «Где, черт возьми, ты выучил это заклинание?»

Поттер залезает обратно на кровать, стеклянный фаллоимитатор подрагивает в его руке, пока он ползет к Драко. «Амстердам. Магические секс-шопы там просто замечательные». Он толкает Драко обратно на матрас. "Раздвинь ноги".

Драко так и делает. Его член, твердый и тяжелый, изгибается над его животом, когда он смотрит, как Поттер смазывает фаллоимитатор смазкой. «Ты знаешь, ты мог бы просто использовать свой собственный член».

«Мог» - говорит Поттер. Он усмехается. «Но я предпочел бы видеть твое лицо, когда я трахну тебя вот так». Он прижимает прохладный гладкий кончик стеклянной копии к отверстию Драко. «Это намного лучше, чем пальцы».

«Это я буду решать». Драко напрягается, когда головка проникает в него. Это странное ощущение, холодное и гладкое, к которому он не привык. Не то, что раньше он не использовал фаллоимитаторы; но они ему не особо нравятся. Они всегда были просто чем-то, чтобы вставить в задницу, пока он сам дрочил.

Это другое.

Поттер наклоняется над ним, наблюдая, пока он понемногу вставляет стеклянный ствол в Драко. Он ощущается тяжелым в отверстии, и как только Драко приспособился к ощущению прохладной твердости, скользящей внутрь, ему кажется, он не ненавидит это.

"Неплохо?" - спрашивает Поттер.

Драко раздвигает бедра шире, расслабляясь вокруг фаллоимитатора, который начинает нагреваться до температуры его тела. «У меня было и хуже».

Это заставляет Поттера довольно фыркнуть. «Возможно, я должен подняться на ступень выше». Он чуть поворачивает фаллоимитатор влево и бормочет: «Румпендо». Драко вздыхает, когда маленькие пупырышки выскакивают на поверхности дилдо. Он моргает, глядя на Поттера, который лишь приподнимает бровь и почти полностью вытаскивает текстурированный вал из задницы Драко. Ощущение выпуклостей, выскальзывающих из его отверстия, заставляет Драко дрожать. «Вот так» - шепчет Поттер, и Драко впивается пальцами в покрывало, скручивая ткань вокруг них, пока он выдыхает.

Поттер толкает дилдо обратно в Драко, медленно-медленно-медленно поворачивая его, пока он скользит внутрь дюйм за дюймом. Драко стонет и сжимает задницу вокруг стеклянных пупырышков. Это невероятно, и он хочет большего. «Пожалуйста» - говорит Драко, и Поттер вытаскивает фаллоимитатор снова, позволяя выпуклостям дразнить край отверстия Драко. Член Драко сейчас твердый, как камень, и он не знает, как Поттер может делать это с ним, как он может заставить Драко хотеть его настолько сильно.

«Чёртов ад» - говорит Поттер, и выражение чистой похоти на его лице чуть не заставляет Драко кончить прямо сейчас. «Ты восхитителен, Малфой. Разложенный вот так ...» Он приподнимается над Драко, его член - темный и набухший. Он толкает фаллоимитатор в Драко одним плавным движением, прижимая плоское основание к его заднице. Бедра Драко взлетают над кроватью; он кричит, пальцы хватают одеяло.

И тогда колени Поттера седлают его бедра, и член Поттера прижимается к нему, когда он наклоняется, ловя рот Драко своим. Его пальцы обвивают запястья Драко и поднимают его руки за голову, когда он целует его. Оно удивительно, это ощущение быть полностью растянутым, пока Поттер трется о член Драко. Все тело Драко чувствует себя сжатым и напряженным; он впивается пятками в кровать, подталкивая себя к качающимся бедрам Поттера.

Поттер вскрикивает и поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лицом в подмышку Драко. Ощущение дыхания Поттера на коже — это слишком сильно для Драко. Он крутится и елозит, делая все возможное, чтобы скользить своим членом вдоль Поттеровского, чтобы заставить Поттера сходить с ума над ним. Дилдо толстый, теплый и тяжелый внутри него, и он чувствует себя невероятно. Могущественно.

«Малфой» - говорит Поттер. «Боже, Малфой ...» Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Драко расфокусированным взглядом.

Драко закидывает ноги на бедра Поттера, прижимая их книзу, пока сам притирается к ним своими. Он хочет, чтобы Поттер стал необузданным ради него. «Не смей кончать, Поттер» - грубо говорит он. «Твоя сперма еще наполнит меня, ты понял?»

Поттер лишь стонет и хватает Драко за бедро для баланса. Его член скользкий и липкий напротив Драко. «Черт, я не могу ...»

«Лучше нет». Зубы Драко прикусывают ухо Поттера. «Ни одной чертовой капли...»

Дрожь пробегает сквозь тело Поттера. Он переворачивается вместе с Драко. Сила движения заставляет фаллоимитатор выскользнуть из отверстия Драко, и он стонет. Поттер дотягивается, пальцы ловят основание дилдо, и он запихивает его назад, прежде чем вытащить его снова, оставив только кончик в заднице Драко. Стекло еще сохраняет тепло тела Драко. «Ты уверен в этом, Малфой?»

Драко изгибается под Поттером, когда тот трахает его фаллоимитатором. Он почти задыхается от желания. «Черт» - вскрикивает он, и не может сдержать стоны, растущие в громкости, когда Поттер впечатывает дилдо еще глубже в его задницу.

«Посмотри на себя, ты, красивая шлюшка» - говорит Поттер, и это не оскорбление, не в таком тоне. Поттер смотрит на него, его взгляд мягкий, рот полуоткрыт. «Христос, но ты великолепный, вот такой. Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь со мной. Насколько я хочу тебя, Малфой». Он втягивает Драко в грубый поцелуй, вставляя фаллоимитатор так глубоко в Драко, как только может. «Я мог бы просто потеряться в тебе».

Драко на пределе. «Да» - говорит он напротив губ Поттера. «Ты мне нужен ...»

Поттер стонет и снова переворачивает Драко на спину. «Если мой член не окажется в тебе, я взорвусь к чертям». Он вытаскивает фаллоимитатор из задницы Драко и бросает его на кровать. «Боже, но ты уже выглядишь хорошо оттраханным». Он усмехается. «И чертовски громко об этом заявляешь, не так ли?»

«Кастуй _муффлиато_ , Поттер». Драко смотрит на него, тяжело дыша. Все его тело в огне, и он жаждет член Поттера в своей заднице прямо сейчас. «Мы не хотим устраивать шоу для других гостей».

«Ммм» - говорит Поттер, быстро прошептав заклинание. «Мне нравится, что у тебя проблемы с тем, чтобы держать рот закрытым, когда тебя трахают до потери сознания». Он шлепает Драко по бедру. «Поднимай задницу опять, я хочу видеть, как мой член входит в тебя».

Драко дрожит от вожделения и неприкрытого намерения в голосе Поттера, когда он становится на колени. Он едва успевает придумать опровержение – что в любом случае бессмысленно, потому что это абсолютная правда, что он кричит, когда у него есть на то возможность – прежде чем кончик толстого члена Поттера устраивается между его ягодицами, а затем вдавливается, вскрывая его. На один короткий момент он должен напомнить своему телу, что это то, чего оно хочет, что даже если оно горит, а у Поттера огромный член, скоро будет хо-ро-шо... Продвижение члена Поттера в нем отличается от стеклянного двойника, оно более грубое и медленное, и Драко не уверен, что он сможет справиться. Он резко вздыхает, и Поттер останавливается.

"Все в порядке?" - спрашивает Поттер, и Драко кивает. Поттер колеблется. «Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?»

Драко оглядывается через плечо. «Поттер, если ты сейчас выскользнешь из меня, я найду твою жалкую задницу и прокляну ее до небытия. Все ясно?»

«Значит, ответ «да»» - усмехается Поттер. Тут же ругается, когда Драко сжимает мышцы вокруг его члена. «Осторожно, если ты не хочешь, чтобы это закончилось слишком рано». Он кладет крепкую руку на бедро Драко и отталкивает его назад; Драко сдвигается и расставляет колени шире, его задница поднимается выше.

Медленное движение члена Поттера глубже в тело Драко кажется просто невероятным. У Драко никогда не было партнера, который мог бы так внимательно читать язык его тела - он удивлен тем, насколько они с Поттером синхронизированы, но он полагает, что к этому привели годы наблюдения и соперничества друг с другом. Когда Поттер входит до конца, глубоко и уверенно устраиваясь в заднице Драко, Драко одновременно чувствует жгучую боль от полноты, обещание удовольствия и агонию. Губы Поттера приникают к шее Драко, вызывая дрожь, пока тело Драко приспосабливается к ощущению Поттера внутри него.

"Пока хорошо?" Дыхание Поттера касается уха Драко. Их тела склеены вместе, кожа к коже, и Драко мог бы оставаться так часами. Чем больше Поттера он получает, тем больше он хочет. Его жажда Поттера - как змея, пожирающая собственный хвост: бесконечный цикл обладания и желания, стремления и удовлетворения. Он не знает, как это может продолжаться, как долго может гореть этот огонь между ними, но у него нет сомнений в том, чего он хочет сейчас. Нет места ни для чего другого, кроме Поттера.

«Было бы лучше, если бы ты двигался» - говорит Драко, но боль в его голосе противоречит его насмешке.

«Страстное существо» - Поттер откидывается назад, и Драко жаждет ощущения соприкосновенияих тел, даже при том, что не может дождаться того, что, как он знает, скоро наступит. Горячее желание пронизывает его, все его конечности дрожат от необходимости, чтобы Поттер трахнул его, чтобы раздвинул его задницу так широко, как может, и расщепил всего Драко напополам.

Первые несколько движений Поттера нежны, достаточны для того, чтобы Драко оставался щекой на подушке, а тело покачивалось, пока Поттер берет его. Драко мягко стонет; руки Поттера гладят полушария его задницы. Это даже лучше, чем фаллоимитатор; Поттер в нем теплый и твердый, и Драко предпочитает жесткое скольжение его члена. Драко становится на локти, тело наклоняется, когда темп Поттера ускоряется.

«Боже, Малфой, ты чертовски изумительный». Поттер цедит слова в промежутках между резкими ударами бедер. У него достаточно и мышечного тонуса и выносливости, чтобы отыметь Драко до совершенно аморфного состояния, и вся спина Драко дрожит от силы врезающихся в него ударов. «Твоя задница как бархат вокруг меня».

Драко лично думает, что бархат бледнеет по сравнению с его задницей, но он не спорит. Он все равно с трудом может говорить, при той интенсивности ощущений, которую Поттер извлекает из него. Он слышит самого себя стонущим – еще не кричащим - но ощущения настолько первобытные, что он едва осознает, что вообще производит звуки, пока Поттер трахает его.

Поттер со стоном тянет Драко на себя, бедра Драко распластываются по его собственным, и смещение его члена в заднице Драко заставляет Драко вскрикнуть. «О, Боже, Поттер – блядь...» Он тянется вперед и вцепляется в резную древесину изголовья, чтобы найти опору и держать себя в вертикальном положении. «Трахай меня сильнее, ублюдок. Мерлин, мне нужно ...» Удар бедер Поттера почти заставляет его всхлипнуть. Он растянут так широко; это даже неважно, что Поттер подготовил его к этому. Боль восхитительна.

«Скажи, что хочешь мой член» - говорит Поттер, почти не дыша.

«Боже, ты же знаешь, что хочу, ты, чертов засранец, и тебе лучше бы дать его мне». Драко пихает свою задницу назад, навстречу удару Поттера. «Я хочу, чтобы ты отымел меня так, что я не смогу ходить ...» Поттер стонет в плечо Драко, и тот снова откидывает бедра назад. «А потом я хочу исцелить все заклинанием и сделать это снова, потому что Цирцея, Поттер, твой член дико сводит меня с ума, и о Боже, давай, парень. Ты можешь сделать больше, чем это, я знаю, что можешь, так, черт побери, делай это...»Он срывается на резкий стон, когда Поттер снова врезается в него, почти прижимая его к резной спинке кровати. "Еб..."

«Я думаю, в этом-то и идея». Руки Поттера накрывают его руки, и они оба двигаются в унисон, Поттер вбивается в него, его пальцы крепко сжимают пальцы Драко, прижимая их к резному изголовью. Удовольствие Драко безмолвно, болезненно, жестоко завершено, когда что-то искрит глубоко внутри его живота, и все его тело сжимается от волны чистого наслаждения, затем еще раз. Он еще не кончает, но он оседлал волну, которая приведет его туда, когда Поттер ругается и рычит ему в ухо.

Их тела сталкиваются вместе, мышцы к мышцам; кровать скрипит под их коленями, чудесная какофония вздохов и стонов разносится эхом по комнате; и горло Драко сухое, когда он быстро дышит, бедра на бедрах Поттера, руки под руками Поттера, ровная спина под грудью Поттера. Они соединены одним витком, две половинки одной пружины. И тогда руки Поттера опускаются на бедра Драко, впиваясь в его плоть.

«Черт, я не удержусь... Боже, эта твоя прекрасная задница - что, черт, я буду делать?» Поттер заставляет Драко скакать на своем члене, изменяя угол для максимального проникновения. «Я не могу насытиться тобой» - шепчет он поверх горячей кожи Драко.

Драко цепляется за изголовье, его тело вздрагивает от жажды разрядки. Он благодарен _Муффиато_ , поскольку дерево бьет по стене ритмичными ударами, и его собственный голос повышается, пока Поттер утрамбовывает его тело. Он кричит, его голова падает назад на плечо Поттера.

«Давай, Малфой. Ты можешь кончить. Ты со мной» - голос Поттера как тихий, низкий рык страсти в волосах Драко. Одна рука поднимается и ложится на грудь Драко, другая обнимает его член, поглаживая его в одном ритме с толчками.

Драко закрывает глаза, погружаясь в звуки своих резких, прерывистых стонов, а затем в тишину собственной потребности упасть. Его тело сотрясается, затем взрывается в руках Поттера, его желание бьет по нему, как паровоз, ощущаясь бесконечными содроганиями от спермы и пота. Его крик отдается эхом в ушах.

Поттер ударяет, затем еще раз, держа Драко ровно. «Черт, ты мой» - шепчет он в плечо Драко. «Только мой, такой чертовски невероятный ...» Он стонет, низко, глубоко и грубо, его тело конвульсирует, прижатое к Драко. «Боже, ты ... о, черт, Малфой ...» Он зарывает свое лицо в изгиб шеи Драко и кричит.

Вместе они падают на матрас, тела содрогаются от последних толчков удовольствия.

Когда Драко возвращается к более сознательному состоянию, он осознает, что Поттер распластан на нем и прерывисто дышит возле его шеи. Руки Драко зажаты, суставы побелели, а горло жутко болит. Он разжимает пальцы и отодвигается, слегка отталкивая Поттера плечами.

Поттер отклоняется назад, мягко отстраняясь от тела Драко. Драко ощущает волну холода, а заодно остатки смазки и спермы, капающие из его ноющего отверстия; его тело глубоко внутри все еще чувствует спазмы. Поттер откатывается в сторону и тянет Драко с собой, все еще сцепившись с ним. Он загибает угол парчового покрывала над Драко, мягко вздыхая и укладывая весь вес Драко себе на грудь. 

«Черт» - говорит Поттер со смехом. «Я имею в виду, на самом деле. Иисус, черт, Малфой».

Драко согласно хмыкает, все еще слишком разбитый, чтобы облечь в слова что-то большее. Он знает, что скоро ему нужно будет двигаться. Ему нужны очищающие и исцеляющие заклинания, нужно залезть в собственную кровать прежде, чем Блейз проснется и поинтересуется, куда он уходил, но в данный момент Драко на острове тепла в руках Поттера, а голова гудит отзвуками восхитительно изумительного оргазма.

Они лежат вместе так долго, что кажется вечностью, руки и ноги спутаны. Драко чувствует себя в безопасности здесь, рядом с Поттером. Он задается вопросом, каково это было бы - заснуть в постели Поттера. Этого они еще не делали. Всегда был Поттер, выскальзывающий из постели, чтобы снова одеться, оставляя Драко удовлетворенным, но тихо одиноким.

Последним человеком, рядом с которым он просыпался, был Николас. Бывают дни, когда он все еще скучает по этому ощущению: уверенному присутствию кого-то еще в его постели. Он пытается вспомнить, как это было в конце; как он ненавидел открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть темно-коричневые волосы Николаса на хрустящих белых наволочках. Ему не нравится думать об этом.

Драко садится, отстраняясь от Поттера.

«Куда ты идешь?» - голос Поттера сонный и расслабленный.

«Я бы предпочел не быть приклеенным к тебе спермой» - говорит Драко, и Поттер смеется.

«Я полагаю, что не могу возражать против этого».

«Надеюсь». Драко сползает с кровати. Добравшись до своей палочки, он произносит необходимые заклинания, очищая Поттера и себя самого, а затем успокаивая свое тело от эффектов воздействия толстого кола Поттера и только что полученного восхитительного насилия. Все еще немного неустойчивый, он разыскивает свою одежду, пытаясь выяснить, куда подевались его штаны. Он удивлен, почувствовав на бедре теплую руку, тянущую его назад. Поттер обернул одеяло вокруг пояса и, полуодетый и теплый, прижался к Драко и трется носом о его затылок. "Останься".

Драко качает головой, выгибая шею, когда Поттер прикусывает чувствительную кожу под ухом. «Ты знаешь, что я не могу. Блейз узнает, если я не вернусь».

«Нет никаких шансов на то, что он встанет до шести» - говорит Поттер, и в этом что-то есть. Блейз настаивает на хороших семи, по меньшей мере, часах сна, и сейчас уже почти полночь. «Мы поставим будильник, и ты сможешь прокрасться обратно. Это будет похоже на то, как будто мы снова подростки». Руки Поттера, сильные и приветливые, вокруг плеч Драко, его твердая грудь касается обнаженного тела Драко. Ему трудно сопротивляться.

«Было много хорошенькой молодежи, которая прокрадывалась в твою спальню?» - Драко расслаблен возле Поттера. Ему нравится это твердое, теплое ощущение.

Поттер фыркает. «Напомни мне рассказать тебе, как ужасен был мой первый поцелуй».

«О, не волнуйся. Вся школа знала, в каком шоке от тебя была Чанг». Драко поворачивается, позволяя Поттеру полностью втянуть себя в объятия. «Я могу сообщить, однако, что твоя техника улучшилась с годами». Поттер улыбается, глаза яркие и зеленые в приглушенном свете комнаты. Их губы встречаются мягко, просто легким прикосновением, затем снова, рот Поттера открывается навстречу Драко в томительном поцелуе, который углубляется с касаниями языком зубов. Драко не знает, как его тело еще может реагировать после того, что они только что вытворяли, но он чувствует, что его член снова набухает.

В конце концов, эта кривая улыбка Поттера будет погибелью Драко. Она и то обещание, которое он шепчет, когда их рты соприкасаются, раз и еще раз. «Только представь, что мы сможем сделать, имея больше времени».

Драко позволяет Поттеру утянуть его обратно к кровати. Это ужасная идея, и он это знает, но ему все равно. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме ощущения рук Поттера на его бедрах, члена Поттера, прижатого к нему, скольжения рта Поттера вдоль его челюсти.

Это не то, от чего он хочет отказаться.

Когда-либо.

3

Блейз сидит на краю своей кровати, полностью одетый, и ждет. Ранние утренние солнечные лучи проникают сквозь открытые занавески и падают на кровать напротив него. Его тень очерчена на фоне совершенно гладкого покрывала, напряженные плечи изогнутой темной полосой над ровной кремовой поверхностью. В этой кровати не спали, но на самом деле Блейз не удивлен, не так ли? Не после прошлой ночи.

Он проснулся чуть позже пяти для туалета; но пока не побрел, спотыкаясь, обратно, он не понял, что кровать Драко все еще пуста. Сначала он не волновался; ради Христа, Драко - взрослый человек. Но после того, как он снова лег, он не смог уснуть. Каждый раз, когда Блейз закрывал глаза, он видел лицо Долохова, представлял его, с палочкой в руке идущим за Драко, и испуганно, с колотящимся сердцем садился в постели. Возможно, это было глупо с его стороны, но Драко был одним из его лучших друзей с того момента, как Блейз сел рядом с ним после Сортировки. И Блейз думает, что Драко абсолютный ноль в плане заботы о самом себе. Бывают моменты, когда Драко демонстрирует почти Гриффиндорскую безрассудность, которая беспокоит Блейза. Он не исключил бы возможности того, что Драко сделает что-то чертовски глупое, вроде самостоятельного возвращения в дом Долохова. Иногда он может быть абсолютным придурком. 

Когда он узнал, что на самом деле сделал Драко, это было еще хуже, по крайней мере, по мнению Блейза. Более идиотское, безусловно.

Сначала Блейз отправился в комнату Пэнси, войдя внутрь с помощью ключа, который она дала ему накануне, на случай если она не проснется вовремя. Она спала, тихо сопя, растянувшись на кровати лишь в короткой футболке и трусиках; одна нога, как обычно, торчала из-под покрывала. Драко там не было, и беспокойство Блейза усилилось. Он не хотел идти в комнату Поттера, но знал, что если что-то не так, и он не сообщит об этом шефу, то это он будет виноват, поэтому он поспешил вниз по коридору.

Он уже почти постучал в дверь, когда услышал смех Драко. Он бы узнал его, где угодно, этот теплый, яркий лай, означающий, что Драко действительно в восторге от чего-то. Сначала Блейз не понял, что происходит. Какое бы заклинание они ни использовали, чтобы заглушить звуки из комнаты, оно как раз выветривалось. Еще через мгновение он услышал мягкий стон - Поттера, он думает, - и устойчивый ритмичный стук чего-то - Блейз не имеет никакого желания узнать, чего - по спинке кровати.

Нетрудно было понять, что происходит. Не после того, как Драко произнес имя Поттера в той задыхающейся, страстной лихорадке.

Блейз отступил назад, едва не споткнувшись об ковер. Он задавался вопросом, не должен ли он распахнуть дверь и потребовать объяснить, что, черт возьми, они думают, что они делают. Он уже держал палочку в руке, готовый кастовать Алохомора, когда понял, насколько смешно он будет выглядеть. Тогда он вернулся в свою комнату - уже не его и Драко, он думает - и плюхнулся обратно на кровать.

Он так и не заснул.

Часы тихо тикают на каминной полке; минутная стрелка уходит на очередной круг. Две минуты седьмого. Он задается вопросом, до какого момента дотянет Драко.

Еще несколько щелчков стрелок, и в коридоре что-то движется. С тихим скрипом дверь поворачивается, и Драко проскальзывает в затемненную комнату, ботинки и джемпер в руке, рубашка расстегнута. Цирцея знает, где его галстук. Его волосы взъерошены; он выглядит хорошо оттраханным. Он не видит Блейза. Пока еще нет.

«Поттер, должно быть, классный трахатель» - говорит Блейз, и Драко подпрыгивает, его ботинки со стуком падают на пол. Он замирает, как олень, пойманный в _Lumos_ охотника.

«Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь». Драко бросает свой джемпер на стул у маленького стола справа, затем поворачивается к Блейзу.

Блейз фыркает. «Ты плохой лжец». Это не так, только если вы не знаете его уже пятнадцать лет и не понимаете, что, когда он прикусывает краешек губы, то он раздумывает, как лучше всего исказить правду в свою пользу.

«Я заснул на диване в вестибюле».

Ради Мерлина, он даже не пытается. Раздражение Блейза вспыхивает. "В самом деле".

Драко движется по комнате, выскальзывая из рубашки. На нем видна свежая царапина, розовая и грубая, от лопатки до позвоночника. Очевидно, они забыли об этом, когда приводили себя в порядок. «У меня растяжение мышц на шее ...»

«Да что ты». Блейз сжимает пальцы в кулаки, локти лежат на коленях. Он пытается глубоко вдохнуть и расслабиться. Это не особо работает. Всего лишь несколько раз Блейз был настолько зол на Драко. Один раз – на втором году, когда Драко скопировал его работу по трансфигурации, сдал ее раньше Блейза и таким образом заставил МакГонагалл обвинить Блейза в списывании у Драко; еще раз - летом, после четвертого года, когда Драко повторил что-то, что он слышал от своего дерьмового отца, подразумевая, что мать Блейза была просто шлюхой; и последние два месяца шестого года, когда Драко избегал всех, сосредоточившись исключительно на этом проклятом Исчезательном Шкафу.

Это, как думает Блейз, может превзойти все три раза.

Драко смотрит на него, нахмурив брови. «Ты выглядишь расстроенным».

Блейз встает. "Да".

"О" - говорит Драко, и бросает рубашку на нетронутую кровать. Он не встречается взглядом с Блейзом.

"Я знаю, где ты был" - говорит Блейз. Цирцея, но даже просто произнесение этого вслух делает его еще злее. Он не может поверить, насколько чертовски эгоистичным был Драко, а затем лгал ему, в дополнение ко всему. Черт побери. Он ощущает, как вокруг него дрожат частички магии Вейлы, доставшиеся от матери; одного легчайшего щелчка пальцев хватит, чтобы хлестнуть ими по направлению к Драко, впечатывая его в стену. Это так заманчиво.

Взгляд Драко падает на стиснутые кулаки Блейза. Он прекрасно знает, на что способен Блейз, если его спровоцировали. "Ничего--"

«Не вешай мне лапшу на уши». Плечи Блейза напряжены; он едва может дышать. «Поттер, Драко. Ты потерял свой чертов рассудок?» Драко вздрагивает и отступает назад. Блейз не обращает на это внимания. «После всего, для чего мы работали. После всего, что ты сделал, чтобы проявить себя - всего, что я сделал - всего, что сделала _Пэнси_ , ты просто отбрасываешь это ради перепиха. Да еще со своим шефом?» Он потрясен; он в ярости; он хочет врезать Драко, пока тот не придет в чувство. «Я даже не понимаю тебя. Почему? С чего бы тебе делать что-то настолько--» Блейз даже не может найти слов. Он рывком поднимает руки и рычит в отчаянии.

"Это не так--"

"Просто заткнись". Блейз прижимает кончики пальцев к виску. Его голова начинает болеть. «В данный момент я не могу даже смотреть на тебя. Это не только твоя чертова карьера, которую ты выбрасываешь. Это моя карьера. Это карьера Пэнси. И мы не делали этого выбора, Драко. Мы не решали трахнуть шефа и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Это---" Он машет рукой перед Драко. «Это все исчезнет. Ты хорошо потрахался и больше ничего, и, когда Робардс узнает - или _Берти_ \- или любой из высших инспекторов - как ты думаешь, что произойдет? Они погладят тебя по голове и скажут, что ты хорошо поработал? Нет, тупое ты ничтожество. Они шлепнут Поттера по запястью, а тебя отправят вниз по Темзе на самую дерьмовую работу, которую только смогут придумать - если только сразу же не уволят - и мы с Пэнси будем в одной лодке с тобой, потому что Христос знает, что они не поверят, что мы ничего об этом не знали. Они скажут, что мы помогли тебе ради нашей собственной выгоды, потому что это то, что они всегда думают о нас, не так ли? Что мы сделаем все, чтобы обойти их. Не важно, как тяжело мы работаем или насколько мы хороши. Для всего Аврората мы всего лишь слизеринское отребье---"

Драко проводит рукой по волосам. «Парням ты нравишься...»

«Парни терпят меня» - огрызается Блейз, его голос повышается. «Потому что я согласился на эту игру. Я покупал им выпить. Я с ними общался, но не подумай ни на мгновение, Драко, что они считают меня частью их компании. Я Слизеринец, и вдобавок я черный, и это два критерия против меня, по их мнению. Я им нравлюсь достаточно, пока знаю свое место, но в тот момент, что я выйду за линию, я вернусь к худшим обязанностям, которые они смогут придумать». Он тяжело дышит; его руки дрожат. «Ты никогда не думаешь ни о ком, кроме себя и о том, чего ты хочешь. Это было хорошее задание. Мой шанс проявить себя. А как только они узнают, что Поттер положил тебя на спину, все, над чем я работал, может быть слито в унитаз".

«Блейз». Драко выглядит пораженным. На мгновение Блейз чувствует укол вины. Он отмахивается от него. «Я не намеревался ...»

«Ты никогда не намереваешься». Горло Блейза сжимается. "Правда?" Он не может больше смотреть на Драко, не может быть здесь, в этой комнате, с ним. «Оденься» - говорит он, проходит мимо Драко и хлопает дверью позади него.

На середине коридора Блейз останавливается, опирается на стену с бледно-голубыми цветочными обоями. Его желудок бурлит; он чувствует, что его может стошнить прямо здесь, в горшок фикуса на углу рядом с лифтом. Он медленно выдыхает. Его все еще трясет от гнева.

Рука Блейза дрожит, когда он вытаскивает свой мобильный телефон и набирает номер.

«Это я» - говорит он, когда его мать отвечает после третьего звонка. "Мне нужен совет".

Если кто-нибудь и знает, как разобраться во всем этом, то это Оливия Забини.

По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

4

Драко не разговаривал с Блейзом весь день. Хотя не потому, что не пытался; Поттер распределил их вдоль по улице Якубской и пересекающим ее улицами Рыбной и Темпловой, спрятанными в кафе и блуждающими по магазинам, все время проверяя заклинания наблюдения, отслеживавшие любое повторение магической подписи Долохова в радиусе полумили.

Предполагалось, что они будут меняться партнерами через каждые несколько часов, когда их маскировка выветривается. Драко думал, что у него будет хотя бы один шанс отвести Блейза в сторону и попытаться объясниться, но каждый раз Блейз переходил к кому-то другому, легко обходя очереди с Драко - и Поттером тоже.

Это бесит, реально, и более чем беспокоит. Драко никогда не видел Блейза настолько разозлившимся, даже когда он оскорбил Оливию и Блейз не разговаривал с ним две недели. Если на этот раз его молчаливое отношение продлится дольше, то Драко не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как объяснить это Поттеру. Он не особо хочет, чтобы Поттер знал, что Блейз их застукал. Зная Поттера, он сделает что-нибудь глупое, например, попытается объясниться перед Блейзом, или решит быть чертовски сознательным и прекратить их восхитительные постельные поединки. Драко не знает, что из этого хуже.

Хотя его саднящая задница имеет свое мнение, когда он елозит на маленьком стуле в бистро, где он сидит с Суковой. Она делает вид, что читает субботнее издание Hospodářské noviny, потягивая кофе в момент переворачивания страниц.

«Старайтесь выглядеть менее заметным» - говорит Сукова, и Драко хмурится. Кажется, ее это не заботит; ее взгляд скользит по колонкам чешской газеты. «Вы постоянно дергаетесь с момента, как сели».

Драко размешивает еще одну ложку сахара в своей чашке кофе. Это едва ли можно пить; он не может себе представить, что сладость сделает его каким-то другим, кроме как более приторным. Тем не менее, это что-то, что можно сделать, простой акт вращения маленькой серебряной ложки в чашке кофе с молоком. "Я в порядке". Он постукивает ложкой по краю чашки, затем кладет ее на стол. Улица вокруг них оживленная; Драко может видеть, как поток туристов льется по тротуару с площади, их фотокамеры и рюкзаки подпрыгивают при движении. Его палочка тихо лежит в кобуре под пиджаком. Если она почует магическую подпись Долохова, она будет вибрировать, как сумасшедшая; Драко уже проверил это заклинание на магии Пэнси, и его палочка чуть не воткнулась ему в ребра, когда почуяла ее. Сейчас она ниже по улице с Поттером, и двое из них сидят на ступенях церкви Сент-Джеймс всего в нескольких сотнях футов от них.

Сукова откладывает газету. «Знали ли Вы, что пятого марта каждого года из колокольни выбрасывали козу?»

"Что?" - Драко смотрит на нее.

«Я предполагала, что Вас интересует церковь" - говорит Сукова. «Так как Вы постоянно смотрите на нее». Она берет кофе и отпивает немного. «Это была традиция, поддерживаемая мясниками Старого города. Они бросали козу, а затем жарили ее на ступенях Сент-Джеймса. Весь район собирался получить кусочек».

Драко немного озадачен. «Это мрачно».

Она пожимает плечами. «Мои дедушки и бабушки приходили». Сукова наблюдает за ним в течение долгой минуты. «Поттер в порядке, если это то, о чем Вы беспокоитесь».

«Это не так». Что ж. Не совсем, но ей не нужно этого знать.

"Конечно, нет". Сукова откидывается на спинку стула. Ее гламур делает ее похожей на пожилую женщину с короткими седеющими волосами. Драко все еще нелегко приспосабливаться к гламурам; стандартные аврорские заклинания позволяют команде видеть сквозь физические изменения, заставляя их казаться слегка прозрачной маской, которая не совсем сливается с тем, что под ней. Это как смотреть на двух человек одновременно; Драко это сбивает с толку. Он отводит взгляд, его голова начинает болеть. Он хочет, чтобы Сукова вернулась к своей газете. Он расстроен и обеспокоен, и сейчас он просто не хочет иметь с ней дело. Достаточно уже того, что он должен решить, будет ли он рассказывать Поттеру, что Блейз их застукал. Мерлин.

Драко дергает за волосы; ему не нравятся эти темные локоны - они кажутся незнакомыми и отвратительными каждый раз, когда попадают ему в глаза - но Поттер настаивал на том, что его естественные волосы были бы слишком узнаваемы. Это не его вина, что у Малфоев-мужчин были светлые волосы в течение нескольких поколений.

Сукова просто наблюдает за ним, и это делает Драко еще более нервным. "Вы можете не делать этого?" - срывается он, и она просто снова пожимает плечами.

«Вы странный, констебль Малфой" - говорит Сукова. «Вы и инспектор Поттер, оба». Она колеблется, затем говорит: «Можно небольшой совет? То, как вы смотрите друг на друга, немного, как бы выразиться?" Она щелкает пальцами. «Интенсивно? Вы ведете себя так, как будто недолюбливаете друг друга, но я знаю то выражение, которое я видела на ваших лицах прошлым вечером. Не то, что я обвиняю вас. Инспектор Поттер довольно привлекательный мужчина, и, если бы я была на вашем месте, это был бы сильнейший соблазн для меня. Ужасная то идея или нет".

Драко просто смотрит на нее, не уверенный, должен ли он проклясть ее за смелость признания или за такие нелепые предположения. Даже если они чертовски правильные.

Сукова вздыхает. «Послушайте. Я понимаю, действительно. Когда я начинала свою карьеру, у меня был роман с вышестоящим офицером. Это оставило меня с разбитым сердцем и в процессе почти уничтожило мою карьеру. Мне пришлось перейти в другой отдел, и я до сих пор слышу слухи о том, что я там, где я сейчас, только из-за человека, с которым я спала". Она фыркает. "На самом деле, скорее наоборот".

Драко чувствует, что его лицо горит. «Я не знаю, что Вы ...»

«О, я думаю, что знаете». Сукова кладет локти на крошечный стол между ними. «Меня не волнует, что вы двое делаете, но я основываюсь на своем опыте, когда советую Вам быть осторожным. Такого рода взаимоотношения между рангами?» Она печально смотрит на него. «Они никогда не заканчиваются благополучно, и единственный, кто попадает в неприятности - человек с меньшим статусом. Иногда для их преодоления требуются долгие годы. Пожалуйста, не делайте мою ошибку. Вы хороший аврор, и у Вас есть так много, что терять. Просто Вы не можете видеть этого в данный момент».

На мгновение Драко задумывается об отрицании сказанного. Это было бы легко; он недоволен тем, что другие люди видят его и Поттера так, как им казалось скрытым. Может быть, это глупо. Тем не менее, Сукова - аврор, и это само по себе является нервирующим фактом. «Мы ничего не хотим друг от друга». Он чувствует себя неловко. «Постоянно, я имею в виду».

«А если это изменится?»

«Это не изменится». В этом Драко уверен. Ему нравится трахать Поттера; Поттеру нравится трахать его. Это их предел; это все, чего хочет Драко.

Ее улыбка сладкая, но проницательная. «Поверьте мне. Вы хотите больше, чем думаете».

С этим Сукова возвращается к своей газете, а острая боль в груди Драко немного унимается. Его голова все еще звенит от потрясения, что теперь два человека знают о них; не только Блейз, который до сих пор не разговаривает с ним, но и связной аврор, про которую они не знают, можно ли ей доверять. Честно говоря, Драко задается вопросом, кому вообще можно доверять в этом вопросе. Он больше не доверяет самому себе.

Он откидывается на спинку стула, не зная, что делать.

Голос трещит сквозь Коммуникационные Чары в его ухе, говоря на быстром чешском.

Газета Суковой падает. Она нажимает на мобильный телефон рядом с чашкой, активируя элемент голоса в заклинании. «Они кого-то видели» - говорит она, а палочка Драко начинает постукивать в кобуре. Он придерживает ее и вскакивает. «Вниз по Рыбной, сюда». Она хватает мобильник, оставляя газету на столе.

«Я нашел его» - говорит Блейз сквозь Чары. «Он еще с кем-то. Ниже его, немного грубее. Выглядит совпадающим с описанием Николой другого нападавшего, по крайней мере для меня».

Чары снова жужжат, помехи пробиваются сквозь голос Поттера. «Забини, следуй за ними, но с крайней осторожностью,. Малфой и Ханка ближе всего. Они займут позицию с тобой и Ролицеком. Будьте осторожны, народ. Мы не хотим спугнуть их, пока не окружим».

Драко уже двигается к Рыбной, его палочка в руке, рукоять спрятана в рукаве джемпера. Сукова по пятам следом за ним, пока они пробираются через магглов. «Осторожно» - говорит она ему. «Я бы предпочла не амнезировать весь Старый Город, если можно этого избежать».

«Я думаю, что Долохов более непредсказуем, чем я» - отмечает Драко. Поттер и Пэнси идут по улице по направлению к ним, пытаясь обойти группу британских школьников - судя по национальной принадлежности их курток с футбольными лозунгами и особой сутулости их плеч - которые бесцельно шатаются по булыжникам. Пальцы Драко скользят в карман, касаясь мобильного телефона. «Где ты, Блейз?»

Некоторое время царит тишина, затем Поттер срывается: «Забини, ответь».

Драко ускоряет темп и теперь почти бежит за угол Рыбной, его глаза высматривают высокую фигуру Блейза над толпой. Его пальцы крепко сжаты на рукоятке его палочки; сейчас он даже не заморачивается тем, чтобы скрыть это. Сукова рядом с ним, ее палочка тоже в руке.

«Он как раз вошел в переулок» - говорит Блейз тихим голосом. «Извините, но его друг был в нескольких футах от меня».

Толпа вдоль тротуара расступается на короткую секунду, и Драко мельком видит Блейза и Ролицека. Голова Блейза наклоняется к Ролицеку; он говорит что-то, чего Драко не может понять. Он оглядывается назад на Драко, и их глаза встречаются. Блейз кивает, а затем исчезает в переулке за углом, как полный идиот, и Драко матерится и бежит быстрее, оставляя Сукову позади.

Ролицек кричит на него, но Драко не обращает внимания. Он ныряет в переулок, моргая, пока его глаза приспосабливаются к темноте. Блейз стоит впереди него. Он даже не смотрит, когда Драко подходит к нему, а просто поднимает руку. «Они оба там» - бормочет он, кивая в сторону просветов в конце аллеи. Одежда висит на веревках, натянутых между одно- и двухэтажными домами, темные брюки и яркие юбки, хрустящие белые простыни, которые мягко колышутся на слабом ветерке.

«Оценка риска» - тихо говорит Драко. Он осматривается вокруг. «Только один вход, если не считать эти две двери в магазины».

«Вероятно, запертые изнутри». Блейз делает еще один шаг вперед. «Не то, что это остановит _Алохомору_. Или _Бомбарду_ ».

Что-то движется в тени за одним из просветов. Драко сжимает пальцы на палочке. «Я не ощущаю воздействия заклинаний».

«Ты и не почувствуешь» - говорит голос за спиной Драко, с аристократичной интонацией с легким, едва заметным, русским акцентом. Блейз и Драко разворачиваются одновременно; Долохов там, позади них, в аккуратно скроенном маггловском костюме, его темная борода подстрижена, волосы короче, чем на видео с камеры наблюдения. «Поскольку здесь ничего нет, кроме мышей». Он улыбается им, резко и свирепо обнажая зубы. «И, боюсь, случайная змея, чтобы съесть их».

Драко бросает _Протего_ до того, как первый удар Долохова бьет по ним. «Ты гребаный мудак» - огрызается он, и его палочка посылает _Диффиндо_ в Долохова. «Ты тоже вполне можешь сдаться ...»

«О, я думаю, нет». Долохов кружит вокруг них. Еще один взмах его палочки посылает Драко в полет через аллею. Он легко блокирует Убийственное Заклятие Блейза. «Но, боюсь, сейчас вы меня разозлили. Лука?»

Прежде чем Драко может среагировать, спутник Долохова прорывается сквозь тени, быстрее, чем когда-либо был Драко. Драко слышит бульканье рядом с собой; ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, что Блейз ранен, что он шатается и из его горла хлещет кровь. Лука ухмыляется Драко, с окровавленной гарротой в руке.

«Думаю, теперь у тебя есть другие дела, юный Малфой» - говорит Долохов почти дружелюбным тоном, и то, что Долохов видит его сквозь гламур, поражает Драко. «Я не предлагал бы вам и дальше преследовать меня. Я всегда буду на шаг впереди».

Драко ловит Блейза прежде, чем тот падает. «Я распотрошу тебя» - огрызается он. «Я распотрошу тебя и использую твои внутренности, чтобы задушить жалкое подобие твоей...»

«Увидим, не так ли?» - Долохов ухмыляется ему, как раз когда подбегают Сукова и Ролицек. «À bientôt, мой маленький дракон». Он уносится в вихре черного дыма до того, как в него попадает Обездвиживающее Заклятие Ролицека, Лука тоже исчезает с жестокой усмешкой и хлопком, отдающимся эхом в темной аллее.

Драко опускается на колени, Блейз на его руках. «Ты будешь в порядке» - говорит он, прижав ладонь к разрезу на горле Блейза. Кровь пузырится между его пальцами. «Ты будешь в порядке. Я обещаю. Ты будешь в порядке». Он держит Блейза близко к себе, укачивая его. «Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя. Не смей, Блейз Август Забини. Если ты оставишь меня, я найду тебя, где бы твоя чертова тень ни шлялась...». Рука Блейза ложится на руку Драко. Он смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и пытается говорить, но не может...

Рядом с ним появляется Поттер, вместе с Пэнси, которая визжит, и Сукова вынуждена удерживать ее. «Дерьмо» - говорит Поттер, присев на корточки, палочка свешивается с его руки. Он кусает губы, а затем смотрит на Драко. Его гламур быстро бледнеет. Рыжие волосы становятся темными, и шрам на лбу начинает проявляться, как слабая косая черта на золотисто-коричневой коже. "Ты мне доверяешь?"

Драко колеблется, затем кивает, быстро и резко. За спиной он слышит Пэнси, которая что-то говорит, но он не может разобрать, что. Все его внимание сосредоточено на Блейзе и Поттере.

Поттер убирает пальцы Драко от горла Блейза. Кровь выплескивается на джемпер Поттера и разбрызгивается по джинсам Драко. Палочка Поттера прикасается к ране, и он что-то тихо поет себе под нос. Кожа стягивается, но еле-еле. Кровь все еще сочится из раны, но медленнее. Глаза Блейза закрываются, и Драко резко вздыхает.

«Все нормально» - говорит Поттер. «Он в плохом состоянии, но я собираюсь наложить на него заклинание стазиса, ладно? Тогда мы аппарируем его в Св. Мунго, но мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я не могу сделать это в одиночку". Он смотрит на Драко, они оба на коленях в грязном переулке, кровь Блейза течет по их коже. «Ты можешь это сделать, да?»

«Он узнал меня" - говорит Драко, его голос ровный. «Долохов. Он видел сквозь мой гламур».

Поттер замирает. «Он не мог».

«Он назвал меня Малфоем, после ...» Слова застревают в горле Драко. Он смотрит вниз на сереющее лицо Блейза. Он чувствует себя оцепеневшим, почти так, как будто он не находится в собственном теле. Он осознает, что это шок. Он не чувствовал этого с тех пор, как война закончилась. С того момента, как Темный Лорд завладел Поместьем, это был почти ежедневный опыт, и Драко ненавидит тот факт, что ему настолько хорошо знакомо это ощущение. Он почти боится, что рука Темного Лорда опустится на его плечо. Когда один из чешских авроров двигается, а его ботинок скребет по булыжникам переулка, Драко вздрагивает.

Рука Поттера касается руки Драко. "Ты в порядке?"

Драко сглатывает. "Да".

"Хорошо". Поттер произносит заклинание стазиса, и Блейз замирает под руками Драко, его тело почти мгновенно остывает. Поттер ловит испуганный взгляд Драко. «Он в порядке. Посмотри. Кровь течет медленнее, да? Все его тело просто движется бесконечно медленнее, чем наши». Поттер оглядывается на Сукову. «Вы можете доставить Паркинсон в Св. Мунго в Лондоне?»

Только тогда Драко замечает Пэнси, почти упавшую на Сукову, ее щеки бледные и со следами слез. «Я в порядке" - говорит она, но очевидно, что это не так. Она не может перестать смотреть на неподвижное тело Блейза.

Рука Суковой сжимается вокруг талии Пэнси. «Мы с тобой, miláčku». Она смотрит на Поттера. «Мы найдем вас там».

Поттер подсовывает руки под тело Блейза. "Готов?" – спрашивает он Драко. Драко не думает, что он может быть готов, но повторяет движения Поттера. Вместе они встают, Блейз между ними, тяжелый на их руках. Взгляд Поттера удерживает взгляд Драко. «Ты можешь это сделать. Мы собираемся аппарировать в приемный покой, да? Св. Мунго, Лондон. Ты понял?»

Драко снова кивает. Он думает, что понял. Все вокруг ощущается отстраненным. Пустым. Его горло сжатое и грубое; он едва может дышать. Он смотрит на рот Поттера, пока тот отсчитывает.

"Один. Два. Три…"

Вихрь тьмы уносит его.

Это почти облегчение.

5

Гарри, ссутулившись, сидит на одном из неудобных пластиковых стульев, стоящих в коридоре возле аврорского отделения Св. Мунго, когда Гермиона садится рядом с ним. Он трет заросшее щетиной лицо и пытается выпрямиться; его спина протестует. "Привет".

Гермиона протягивает ему папку, обложка которой покрыта чернильно-черными печатями Департамента Тайн, предупреждающих о тяжелых последствиях, если кто-то посторонний попытается ее открыть. Гарри смотрит на них с подозрением. «Не беспокойся об этом» - говорит Гермиона. «Я уже сняла проклятия. Как долго ты сидишь здесь?»

«Его привезли из операционной чуть позже полуночи». Гарри снова меняет позу. Он сменил свою окровавленную одежду на пару зеленых халатов, предложенных медиведьмой. «Сколько сейчас времени?»

«Почти одиннадцать». Гермиона смотрит на открытую дверь в палату. Сейчас Забини там единственный пациент; они слышат тихие звуковые сигналы и гул контролирующих Чар. «Где остальные?»

«Я заставил их пойти поесть. В основном для того, чтобы они не нависали над кроватью Забини». Гарри открывает папку. Лицо Луки Абаджиева сердито смотрит на него. «Это все, что у тебя есть?»

Гермиона кивает. «И я не передала тебе это, если кто-нибудь спросит. Мы уже некоторое время изучаем Абаджиевых. Это единственный Лука, которого я сопоставила с известными сообщниками Долохова. Это тот самый?»

"Да". Гарри закрывает папку. Он просмотрит ее позже. "Это он".

Мгновение они сидят молча, прежде чем Гермиона стучит суставами по его ладони. "Ты в порядке?"

"Буду". Гарри не знает, как объяснить, каково это - видеть, как один из твоей команды истекает кровью прямо перед тобой. Он думает, что это он виноват. Он должен был просто аппарировать туда, и будь магглы прокляты. Он мог бы что-то сделать - что угодно – чтобы остановить это.

Гермиона смотрит на него спокойным взглядом. «Ты сделал все, что мог».

«Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда ты копаешься в моей голове» - говорит Гарри.

«Мне это и не требовалось». Гермиона кладет одну ногу на другую. Она одета как обычно, в джинсы, которые подчеркивают длину ее ног, и свободную тунику, окрашенную оранжевым, синим и белым цветочным узором, который смотрится великолепно на ее смуглой коже. Это ее воскресный рабочий наряд, а это значит, что она убежала в офис сразу, как только получила его сову с просьбой о помощи. «Это написано на твоем лице, Гарри».

Он вздыхает и снова трет лицо. Он измучен; он совсем не спал. После того, как Забини был устроен в палате, дежурный Целитель дал Малфою и Паркинсон дозу успокаивающего зелья, но Гарри отказался. Это была его обязанность - быть настороже, если что-то случится. В конце концов, это ему придется стоять на пороге Оливии Забини.

Пока до этого не дошло. Он предполагает, что кто-то рассказал ей о случившемся, как только он сообщил об этом Гавайну, когда Забини вышел из операционной. В конце концов, существуют протоколы для уведомления семьи.

"Как он?" - спрашивает Гермиона. Сегодня ее волосы лежат свободным темным ореолом вокруг головы. Гарри нравится, когда ее кудри летят в разные стороны. Это напоминает ему об их первых годах в школе, когда все было хорошо, и они открывали для себя совершенно новый мир магии; их восторг от тривиальных деталей магического мира сталкивался с растерянным развлечением со стороны Рона.

Гарри снимает очки и протирает одну из линз краем халата. Несколько пятнышек крови Забини по-прежнему остались на них. «Они все еще ждут, чтобы убедиться, что он стабилизирован. На гарроте было проклятие, поэтому потребовалось время, чтобы снять его. Каждый раз, когда они закрывали рану, кровь начинала сочиться снова. Они вполне уверены, что нашли противопроклятие, но он был в стазисе так долго, что они не уверены, что он очнется».

«Это случается иногда» - говорит Гермиона. «Клетки не могут возобновить свою нормальную деятельность».

"Да…" Гарри снова надевает очки. «Они сказали, что я поступил правильно».

Гермиона сплетает свои пальцы с его пальцами и сжимает. "Это так".

Гарри смотрит на нее. «Я знаю, что ты не одобряешь мою команду ...»

«Это твоя команда, Гарольд». Гермиона трет сустав Гарри большим пальцем. «Я знаю, как ты относишься к подобным вещам».

Мимо идет медиведьма с подносом зелий, плывущим рядом с ней. Она кивает им, но не останавливается в палате Забини. Гарри вздыхает. «Малфой и Паркинсон не в себе».

«Это означает, что тебе нужно держать свою голову ясной» - говорит Гермиона. «Они нуждаются в тебе больше, чем когда-либо - не только для руководства, но и чтобы удержать их от идиотских действий из мести». Она выпрямляется, ее рука оставляет руку Гарри. «Гарри, ты только что доказал, что Долохов не умер семь лет назад. Мы можем его поймать, и я обещаю тебе, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь, со стороны нашего отдела. Но ты не можешь это провалить. Никто из вас не может».

Гарри знает, что она права. «Мы его найдем».

«Я знаю, что найдете, любимый». Гермиона перегибается через ручки их стульев и целует его в щеку. Сегодня она пахнет лавандой, свежей и чистой. «Посмотрите на папку. Это все, что у меня есть в данный момент, не очень много, но завтра с утра я проверю записи магов-Боевиков. Если я найду что-нибудь еще, я тебе сообщу. На данный момент сопоставьте эти документы с аврорской базой данных и посмотрите, что происходит, ладно?" Она встает.

"Ладно". Гарри опускает взгляд на папку в руке. Он не должен держать ее на виду, это точно. С этими запрещающими штампами на обложке, эта папка относится к наиболее засекреченным. У Гермионы могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы, если узнают, что она отдала ее ему. «Скажи Рону, что я должен ему ужин. «Пушки» победили «Гордость»».

Гермиона морщит нос. «Поверь мне, я слышала об этом. Всю чертову неделю». Она взъерошивает волосы Гарри. «Приходи к нам, когда сможешь, ладно? Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о деле». Она бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь палаты. «И Забини, но в какой-то момент тебе нужно поесть. И дать мозгу передышку».

"Я знаю".

Гарри смотрит, как Гермиона уходит, ее невысокие каблуки цокают по кафельному полу. На самом деле он чувствует себя немного виноватым. Она была бы в ярости от него, если бы знала, что он делает с Малфоем, и была бы права. Он совершает ужасную ошибку. Просто он не хочет останавливаться.

Со вздохом он открывает папку на Луку Абаджиева и начинает читать.

6

Чай в чайной комнате Св. Мунго ужасен. Слабый и разбавленный, на вкус он как будто кто-то просто окунул в него чайный пакетик один или два раза, прежде чем влить в чашку ложку молока.

Тем не менее, это чай, и Драко британец в достаточной степени, чтобы сейчас быть не против чашечки.

Он садится за стол вместе с Пэнси. Поттер приказал им поесть; ни один из них не хочет. У Пэнси есть свой собственный чай и недоеденный пирожок, который она протягивает ему. Он отрывает немного корочки и жует. Это сухо и безвкусно - или, может быть, дело в нем самом. Драко все еще беспокоится, что бы ни говорили Целители. «Он очнется» - говорит он, больше для себя, чем для Пэнси. Она практически не разговаривала с ним с того момента, как прибыла в Св. Мунго, сжимая руку Суковой.

Пэнси размешивает чай. "Да..."

Они молчат в течение долгого времени. Чайная комната почти пуста; сейчас не совсем обеденное время. Драко этому рад. Он чувствует себя больным и до боли уставшим. Те час или два, которые он успел подремать на одном из стульев в отделении, были необходимы, но даже успокаивающее зелье не могло отключить его надолго. Он вздыхает и берет еще немного корки от пирожка, измельчая ее кончиками пальцев.

«Блейз рассказал мне» - говорит Пэнси, будто из ниоткуда, и Драко поднимает на нее взгляд. Она не смотрит в ответ. «О тебе и Поттере».

Сердце Драко переворачивается. "О". Он прижимает крошки пирожка на стол; они превращаются в пыль под его большим пальцем. "Когда?"

«Когда мы вчера патрулировали вместе». Пэнси делает глоток чая и кривится. «Прежде чем он перешел к Ролицеку». Она ставит свою кружку на стол. «Он был довольно раздражен».

Она все еще не смотрит на Драко. «Пэнс» - говорит он.

«Не надо, пожалуйста». Ее голос шелково-тихий. Драко не нравится, когда она такая. Он предпочел бы, чтобы она рвала и метала. Даже бросала в него предметы. По крайней мере, он знает, что этот гнев она преодолеет. Это? Он не так уверен.

Драко сжимает свою кружку между ладонями. По крайней мере, это тепло.

«Когда ты начал трахать его?» - спрашивает Пэнси. Она убирает мягкий локон волос со щеки. Она по-прежнему выглядит бледной и измученной, но ее гнев - живая струна внутри нее.

«В какой раз?» Драко хочется смеяться - не от радости и не от удовольствия, а от абсолютной абсурдности всего этого. «В феврале, когда он трахнул меня в душевой тренировочного центра, или незадолго до того, как сформировалась команда, когда я трахнул его в туалете в «Крыле Тестраля» перед тем, как сдавать экзамен на сержанта?»

«Цирцея, Драко». Теперь Пэнси смотрит на него, и Драко хотел бы, чтобы она этого не делала. Не с этим презрительным оскалом, который позволяет ему точно узнать, в какой степени он был шлюхой. «И вы продолжали, даже несмотря на то, что теперь он твой СОР».

Он не знает, как ответить на это, поэтому он пожимает плечами и отворачивается, глядя в сторону скучающего зеленоволосого кассира в конце кафетерия, который просматривает последний выпуск _«Еженедельника Ведьмы»_.

Пэнси просто поджимает губы. Ее помада стерлась несколько часов назад; только по краям рта остался маленький ободок. «Я не знаю, что сказать. Я не знаю, есть ли что-то, что я могу сказать, Драко, черт побери».

«Это ничего, Пэнс». Драко проводит рукой по волосам. Теперь он опять блондин, слава Богу. Он позволил еще сохранившимся остаткам гламура исчезнуть, как только его ноги коснулись пола приемного покоя. Мерлин, он не может поверить, что не прошло даже двадцати четырех часов. Кажется, с тех пор он прожил целую жизнь. Он до сих пор не знает, как Долохов видел его сквозь гламур. Он не может даже думать об этом, не расстраиваясь. Он лучше этого. Или, по крайней мере, он думал, что это так.

"Ничего?" Пэнси качает головой. «Ничего, говоришь ты, и все же ты хранил это в секрете от меня. В течение нескольких месяцев. От Блейза тоже. Ты уложил Поттера во время миссии, Драко ...»

"Говори тише". Драко оглядывается. Не важно, что в комнате есть только пара Целителей-стажеров, и они выглядят слишком уставшими, чтобы позаботиться о подслушивании. Имя Поттера поворачивает головы, и Драко не хочет оказаться на главной странице « _Пророка_ », какую бы защиту Барнабас Каффе не давал Поттеру в прессе.

Пэнси окидывает его уничтожающим взглядом. «Конечно. Потому что, не дай Бог, кто-нибудь узнает. Это не должно было о чем-то тебе сказать, Драко? Если ты спишь с кем-то, о ком не могут знать твои лучшие друзья...»

«Я не знаком с каждым козлом, которого ты приводишь домой из клуба...»

«Потому что они одноразовые, придурок!» Пэнси откидывается на спинку кресла, прижимая к губам запястье. Она выдыхает. Когда она снова заговаривает, ее голос уже тише. «Если бы я уложила кого-то больше, чем один раз, вы бы это знали. Если бы я спала с нашим чертовым шефом, вы бы это знали. Это несправедливо по отношению к нам, Драко. Ты не можешь поступать так с нашей командой. Либо ты трахаешь Поттера, либо работаешь с ним. Вы не можете делать и то, и другое. Когда вы это делаете, страдаем мы». Она отводит взгляд. «Блейз может не проснуться ...»

«Это не имеет никакого отношения ко мне и Поттеру» - резко говорит Драко.

Пэнси тянется к своей кружке. Та дрожит в ее руке. «В самом деле. Ты честно так думаешь? Тогда объясни мне, как кто-то, являющийся _блистательным_ дуэлянтом, кто со своей палочкой в бою быстрее, чем ты или я, был настолько рассеян, что этот чертов идиот смог на него напасть». Ее глаза яркие и яростные. «Ответь на это, Драко».

Он не может. Это тот же самый вопрос, который всю ночь крутился в его голове. Он поспорил с Блейзом; теперь Блейз был в отделении в Св. Мунго, проклятая рана только начала затягиваться у него на горле. Это его вина. Он это знает. «Мне жаль» - говорит он, едва выдавливая слова. «Пэнс...»

Она оказывается рядом, присев рядом с ним, ее руки обнимают его за поясницу. Он утыкается лицом в ее шею, дышит затхлым, слегка цветочным запахом ее немытых волос. «Ты идиот, Драко» - говорит Пэнси, но ее голос уже мягче. Он кивает, и она отстраняется. Она убирает волосы со его лба. «Ты не можешь продолжать делать это. Не с ним».

 _Но я хочу этого_ , хочет он сказать. _Мне это необходимо. Я не могу остановиться, не с Поттером_... Вместо этого он выдыхает и отводит взгляд.

«Он наш шеф, Драко» - говорит Пэнси. «И нам нужен этот шанс - все нам».

«Я знаю» - снова говорит Драко. Он ведет себя как дурак, он уверен в этом. Но он не знает, сможет ли он вернуться к тому, что было прежде. Поттер для него как солнце, теплое и яркое, притягивающее его на свою орбиту. Драко не может себе представить, насколько мрачна будет его жизнь, когда Поттер отвернется от него, когда все, что между ними происходит, закончится. Он знает, что его друзья правы, но Драко не может себе представить, что он не рядом с Поттером, не видит этой медленной, маленькой улыбки, когда Поттер доволен, не чувствует покалывания на своей коже, когда Поттер касается его. Поттер нужен Драко, ему необходимо быть нужным Поттеру, и эта мысль ужасает его.

Пэнси выглядит побежденной. «Я не могу принудить тебя, Драко. Я это знаю». Она вздыхает и встает, протягивая ему руку. «В конце концов, ты во всем разберешься. Я только надеюсь, что это произойдет до того, как все это уничтожит нас».

Пальцы Драко сжимаются вокруг ее пальцев; он позволяет ей дернуть себя на ноги. «Этого не будет, Пэнс».

"Посмотрим". Щелчком своей палочки Пэнси отправляет чайные кружки в полет к мусоркам. Еще один взмах, и крошки исчезают. «Как ты думаешь, считается, что мы пообедали?» - спрашивает она.

«Возможно, нет, по мнению Поттера» - думает Драко. Он просто пожимает плечами. "Достаточно хорошо". Он не хочет есть; его желудок слишком скручен из-за всего этого.

Они возвращаются к лифтам. Ни один из них не говорит, пока они возвращаются на четвертый этаж, выходя в пустой, почти безмолвный коридор.

«Мне это не нравится» - говорит Драко. В больнице должно быть больше движения.

Пэнси уже держит палочку наготове. «Долохов не будет настолько глуп...»

"Он может".

Они поворачивают за угол в коридор отделения авроров. Стул Поттера пуст. Драко и Пэнси обмениваются взглядом. Пэнси указывает подбородком на комнату Блейза; Драко прижимает палец к губам. Из-за двери слышны голоса: знакомый рокот Поттера и еще один, более громкий и немного более раздраженный, и Драко кажется, что он узнает его. Он опускает палочку и открывает дверь.

Оливия Забини поворачивается к нему, на ее лице сердитый взгляд, который смягчается, когда она понимает, что это он. «Драко, любимый». Она протягивает ему темно-коричневую руку, и Драко позволяет ей притянуть его к себе. Запах ее духов опьяняющий и мускусно-сладкий. «Я была в Рио на этой неделе. Что они сделали с моим мальчиком?»

Поттер выглядит ужасно, считает Драко. «Миссис Забини, как я уже сказал, Целители делают все возможное ...»

Оливия оглядывается на Поттера. Драко почти жалеет его. «Вы. Вон отсюда. Я не интересуюсь Гриффиндорцами и в свои лучшие дни, а в настоящий момент, инспектор Поттер, я нахожу Ваши банальности особенно раздражающими».

Поттер поднимает руки вверх и уходит, хмурясь и в упор глядя на Драко. Пэнси придерживает дверь для него. Драко удивлен, что она не позволила ей стукнуть напоследок по Поттеру. Когда он уходит, Оливия поворачивается к ним обоим. «Расскажите мне, что случилось. Полную правду, будьте добры. Сегодня у меня нет терпения для аврорской двусмысленности».

Пэнси так и делает, спасибо Цирцее, не упоминая ссору Драко и Блейза. С отточенной грацией Оливия подходит к другой стороне кровати Блейза, глядя на его пепельное лицо.

«Значит, заклинание стазиса». Кончики пальцев Оливии касаются брови Блейза. «Каким бы идиотом ни был Поттер, в этом случае он справился». Ее темные волосы – как облако паутины вокруг утонченного лица. Ее полные розовые губы выпячиваются. «Это работа Долохова?»

«Не то, что мы распространяемся об этом» - говорит Драко – «но да. Или его помощника, по крайней мере».

Оливия кивает, пристально глядя на сына. «Вы найдете его».

«Мы постараемся» - говорит Пэнси.

«Вы _найдете_ » - говорит Оливия, глядя на них. «Вы найдете их обоих, и они заплатят. Обещай мне это, Драко Малфой».

Драко колеблется. «Я обещаю» - говорит он через мгновение.

Кажется, это удовлетворяет Оливию. «Если я могу чем-то помочь, я помогу». Это обещание, которому Драко верит. У Оливии есть множество могущественных связей, которые она может использовать, когда захочет, это мужчины и женщины, которые относятся к ней с любовью - или, к их большому огорчению, чем-то ей обязаны. «Дайте мне знать, если столкнетесь с каким-либо непреодолимым препятствием, бюрократическим или иным».

Ее предложение понятно. Это не то, что Драко захочет предложить Поттеру, только если это не необходимо. Оливия часто работает вне пределов законности, на что ее сын закрывает глаза. Драко не винит его. Оливия – грозная дама. «Я буду держать Вас в курсе дела» - говорит он наконец.

«Я не ожидаю ничего меньшего». Оливия берет стул рядом с кроватью Блейза и садится на него, как королева на трон. Сейчас, однако, я бы хотела побыть наедине с моим сыном».

Пэнси выскальзывает из комнаты. Драко знает, что Оливия заставляет ее нервничать.

Драко остается. «Мне очень жаль» - говорит он через мгновение. «Я должен был быть более ...» Он не знает, что сказать. Он глотает ком в горле, когда смотрит на Блейза, лежащего так неподвижно на больничной койке. «Это моя вина, что он здесь». _Это должен был быть я_. Он трет коленку большим пальцем. «Простите» - повторяет он. Других слов, чтобы выразить свое горе и вину, нет.

Оливия наклоняет голову в его сторону, как тихое признание виновности Драко. Она не прощает его; Драко этого и не ожидал. Он не уверен, что он этого хочет, даже если бы это было предложено. Ему нужно почувствовать эту ответственность, нужно почувствовать боль, взять ее на себя, чтобы нести ответственность. Он думает, что Пэнси права. Если бы не он, Блейз не был бы рассержен, не был бы рассеян. Возможно, он увидел бы Луку, прежде чем тот напал. Возможно, он одолел бы Долохова.

Все эти «возможно» лежат сокрушительным весом на сердце Драко.

«Драко» - говорит Оливия, прежде чем он доходит до двери. Драко оглядывается на нее. Она смотрит на него с загадочным выражением лица. «Мой сын звонил мне вчера утром. Конкретно, по поводу тебя и Поттера».

"О". Драко изучает свои ноги. На его ботинках все еще осталась кровь Блейза. Он в халате Целителя, и он уверен, что выглядит ужасно в зелёном цвете.

Оливия мгновение ничего не говорит, потом она вздыхает. «Он беспокоится, что ты дурак». Она берет руку Блейза, обвивая свои длинные темные пальцы вокруг его. Ее ногти острые, глубокого алого цвета; на руках блестят три бриллиантовых кольца.

«Он рассказал». Драко чувствует себя маленьким и юным, когда Оливия смотрит на него. Она всегда заставляла его волноваться и терять дар речи, эта красивая женщина, у которой нет терпимости к идиотам. Драко уверен, что она считает его таковым.

"Я могу себе представить". Оливия слабо улыбается своему сыну. «Однако это по хорошей причине. Блейз предпочел бы, чтобы ты не пострадал. И он сам, если честно, но нельзя обвинять его в том, что в этом есть и капля личного интереса».

Драко кивает. Он скрещивает руки на груди, ссутулившись.

Оливия изучает его. «Я думаю, что он ошибается».

Это удивляет Драко. Он смотрит на нее и моргает. "Простите?"

«Он не прав, что волнуется». Оливия слегка пожимает плечом. «Не пойми меня неправильно, я считаю это совершенным безумием, что ты спишь со своим начальником. Это никогда не приводит к радости, мой дорогой, и я думаю, что это недальновидное и потенциально самое опрометчивое действие, которые ты совершил, с момента фиаско Темного Лорда. Кроме того, что стал аврором, конечно, но вы все знаете, как я к этому отношусь». Они знают. Оливия показала свои чувства по этому поводу совершенно ясно, когда Блейз в первый раз сказал ей, что собирается пойти на обучение. «Но это ваше решение, а не чье-то еще, и нет ничего, что говорило бы, что вы не должны наслаждаться запретными отношениями. Я уж точно делаю так, время от времени. Хотя я не могу понять, в чем привлекательность. Поттер безбожно покровительствен в самой глупой манере, но чего можно ожидать от Гриффиндорца, особенно вашего возраста. Без обид, разумеется».

«Я не обиделся». Драко немного ошарашен этим. «Но, я думаю, спасибо».

«Блейз упрямый» - говорит Оливия. «Но он не будет долго сердиться, ты это знаешь».

"Я знаю". Драко не знает, но, по крайней мере, у него есть хоть какая-то надежда. Он благодарен Оливии за это.

Оливия гладит ладонью голову Блейза. «Пойди, делай то, что нужно, чтобы найти Долохова. Я буду с Блейзом; я не собираюсь оставлять его одного».

«Спасибо» - говорит Драко, и она кивает, не глядя на него. Бросив последний взгляд на тихую кровать Блейза, Драко закрывает за собой дверь. Пэнси стоит рядом с Поттером, пытаясь не выглядеть неловко. Она терпит неудачу. Они оба. Цирцея, думает Драко. Он не знает, как он расскажет Поттеру, что Блейз, Пэнси, чешский аврор, а теперь и мать Блейза - все знают о них. Это испортит к чертям все, что можно, и Драко знает, что это его собственная проклятая ошибка. Ему все равно, что говорит Оливия. Не совсем. Его друзья правы. Он был эгоистом; он поставил свои желания выше пользы для команды. Не то, чтобы Поттер тоже не был виноват, но Блейз и Пэнси - его друзья, и он должен был заботиться об их благополучии.

А не удовольствиях своего члена.

«Значит, это мама Забини» - говорит Поттер. «Она немного пугает».

«Оливия не плохая, как только привыкаешь ней». Драко откидывает волосы со лба. Он уставший, грустный и не хочет ничего, кроме как залезть в постель и лежать там до конца дня, чувствуя жалость к себе и мучаясь при мысли о всех тех, кто теперь знает, какого полного придурка он делает из себя из-за Поттера. Вместо этого он оглядывается на него самого. У того в руке папка с самыми страшными предупреждениями о проклятиях; если бы Поттер был кем-то другим, Драко задумался бы, где он получил столь засекреченную папку, но только Неописуемые используют столько ограничений. Должно быть, Грейнджер передала ее. «Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали, шеф?» Легче называть Поттера таким образом, чтобы отойти от фамильярности, приносящей такую вину, и вернуться в формальность их рабочих отношений. Он может сказать по лицу Поттера, что тот замечает. И что ему это не нравится.

Очень хорошо. Возможно, Драко должен произвести некоторые изменения между ними. Хочет он того или нет.

«В первую очередь – спать» - говорит Поттер. Он протягивает папку Драко, который берет ее с осторожностью. Ничего не начинает дымиться, и он не покрывается волдырями, спасибо Цирцее. Поттер закатывает глаза. «Это чисто, Малфой. Заклятия сняты полностью. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба прочесали всю папку. Посмотрите, что вы можете из нее выудить; что считаете полезным, что считаете мусором. Мне нужен отчет на моем столе завтра утром». 

Пальцы Драко сжимаются вокруг папки. "Что это?"

«Что-то, чего у нас нет» - говорит Поттер. Он смотрит поочередно на Драко и Пэнси. «Что бы ни случилось в этой комнате, мы справимся. Все мы, вместе, как команда, хорошо?» Он ждет, пока оба кивнут. «Тем временем мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы найти Долохова и этого ублюдка Луку. Меня не волнует, что мы должны сделать, чтобы поймать их, но мы это сделаем, потому что никто - и я имею в виду _никто_ не имеет права коснуться даже волоска на головах моей команды. Его глаза яростно сверкают за очками. "Все ясно?"

«Кристально, шеф» - говорит Пэнси. Она кажется скучающей; это ее способ справляться со своей печалью на публике. Пэнси всегда была такой. Она будет орать и кричать, пока это не слишком персональное, слишком личное. Тогда она будто выключается. Надевает каменную маску. Это беспокоит Драко.

"Правильно". Поттер скрещивает руки. «Тогда уходите отсюда. Один раз мы нашли этого болвана. Мы можем сделать это снова».

Волна усталости прокатывается по Драко. Ему нужен душ, а потом кровать, больше всего остального. Тем не менее, он смотрит на Пэнси. «У меня сегодня вечером? Мы можем заказать китайской еды и посмотреть на это». Он поднимает папку. Он думает, что ей нужно побыть с ним. Ей нужно безопасное пространство, чтобы рвать и метать, и дать слезам, которые она так старательно сдерживает, излиться.

Ему тоже это нужно, если быть честным.

«Добавь бутылку вина, и я приду» - говорит Пэнси. Может быть, она простила его, по крайней мере, чуть-чуть. Она поворачивается к Поттеру. "Как насчет тебя?" Она вежлива, но есть нотка в ее голосе, которая дает понять, что Поттер не особо желателен.

Поттер выглядит мрачным. «Мне нужно говорить с Гавайном» - говорит он. «Существует протокол на случай ранения аврора».

Драко не хотел бы быть на месте Поттера. Он подозревает, что его отымеют. Это был публичный инцидент, и, честно говоря, Драко не удивится, увидев что-нибудь в « _Пророке_ » о беспорядке в Праге. Он позволяет кисти своей руки коснуться кисти Пэнси. Она оглядывается на него, и, хотя пустое выражение ее лица не меняется, она цепляет его пальцем.

Может быть, все будет хорошо.

Поттер провожает их до лифтов. «Я хочу, чтобы вы отдохнули, и я хочу, чтобы вы прочитали» - говорит он, когда двери открываются. Он полностью в режиме Аврора, четкий и резкий, и Драко почти видит, как мозг Поттера бросается к их следующим действиям. Это царапает и сбивает с толку, и какая-то часть Драко хочет разозлиться на Поттера, наорать на него, что они только что потеряли человека, что он и Пэнси беспокоятся о своем ближайшем друге. Драко этого не делает. Он думает, что это, возможно - личный способ Поттера горевать. Тем не менее, он смотрит в сторону, раздраженный, когда Поттер говорит: «Мы должны быть в два раза лучше готовы в следующий раз, но мы не можем этого сделать, если будем уставшими».

Он понимает, как Оливию раздражают чертовы банальности Поттера.

«Да, шеф» - в унисон отзываются Драко и Пэнси. В их голосах слышна фальш. 

Двери лифта начинают закрываться, и Драко осознает, что он ждет, возможно, подсознательно, чтобы Поттер попросил его остаться. Но на этот раз он не собирается просить, это ясно.

Возможно, он больше никогда не попросит, и эта мысль чертовски сильно жалит.

Последнее, что видит Драко перед тем, как двери закрываются – серьезное и злое лицо Поттера, отворачивающееся в сторону.

Мерлин, но Драко не знает, что, черт возьми, он будет делать теперь.

7

Гарри стоит перед дверью Гавайна, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сегодня министерство почти безжизненно; только ночной портье и немного основного персонала находятся здесь в этот поздний воскресный вечер. Прежде, чем прийти сюда, он удостоверился, что состояние Забини стабильно, ожидая в коридоре возле палаты, пока не придет Целитель, чтобы снять с Забини наиболее жесткие Контрольные Чары, и сделав все возможное, чтобы не столкнуться с Оливией Забини. Однажды, когда она проходила мимо него по дороге в чайную комнату, она окинула его уничтожающим взглядом, заставившим Гарри в полной мере осознать, какой трудной она могла сделать его жизнь. Он не совсем понимает, почему она терпеть его не может -–а она не может, она ясно дала это понять - но все его инстинкты говорят ему не иметь с ней дела, даже для того, чтобы найти общий язык. Оливия Забини - опасная женщина, чей сын был ранен под его командованием. Возможно, этого самого по себе достаточно, чтобы заработать ее антипатию.

Он подавляет зевок. Перед тем, как Гарри покинул Св. Мунго, он попытался взять Возрождающее зелье, на котором настаивал один из Целителей, но его истощение слишком сильное. Что-то внутри него кажется онемевшим. Не так он представлял себе свою первую миссию, когда Забини почти мертв и какая-то странная напряженность возникла между Малфоем и Паркинсон. Что это за балаган, он не знает, и думает, что лучше не совать туда нос, по крайней мере, пока. Возможно, так проявляется их горе из-за Забини. Если это не исправится, он исправит. До тех пор он позволит им разбираться в себе самим. Слизеринцы могут быть чертовски сложными.

Расправив плечи и собравшись с духом, Гарри протягивает руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, но слышит резкое _Заходи, Гарри_ , прежде чем его суставы касаются дерева.

Стул Гавайна отвернут от Гарри, когда тот проскальзывает в кабинет, захлопывая дверь за собой. Гавайн смотрит в окно на двор внизу; он не утруждается оглянуться на Гарри. Его локоть опирается на ручку кресла, и рука прижимается ко рту. Он выглядит задумчивым и, возможно, немного взволнованным. Плохой знак.

Гарри неловко сжимает руки перед огромным столом из красного дерева и ждет. В его голове целый вихрь страхов и сомнений. Он думает о Драко, как он оставил его, бледном и неуверенном, рядом с молчаливой, с запавшими глазами Паркинсон. Он думает о матери Забини и о карауле, который она несет у постели своего сына. Она была в ярости, когда Целители попытались сказать ей, что она не может оставаться на ночь; Гарри не винит их. Ему тоже не хотелось бы, чтобы Оливия Забини смотрела ему через плечо в половине третьего утра. Но она отказалась покинуть пост рядом с Забини.

Со вздохом Гавайн разворачивается в кресле. «Ну, выглядишь ты пугающе». Главный Аврор кладет руки на свой переполненный стол. Его рукава подвернуты, а аврорский плащ висит на крючке возле книжных шкафов. Он кажется Гарри сморщенным, каким-то уменьшившимся. Он не предлагает Гарри сесть, и Гарри не предполагает.

«Как Забини?» Гавайн знает, конечно, но он оценивает реакцию Гарри.

«Лучше. Они остановили кровотечение Чарами. Кажется, он сейчас выходит из стазиса, но ситуация была критической некоторое время». Гарри не нравится думать, насколько Забини был близок к смерти. Как близко он все еще может быть, если им сегодня не повезет.

«У тебя мощные Чары Стазиса» - замечает Гавайн. «Вероятно, это спасло его жизнь».

Гарри кивает, глядя вниз на ноги. Он не сменил свои окровавленные сапоги с Праги, и он все еще в смешном халате, выданном ему Целителем. Ему нужно пойти домой и принять горячую ванну с бутылкой виски, можно без стакана. Он не знает, может ли он это смыть или утопить в алкоголе, но он совершенно точно может попытаться.

«Они думают, что это взаимодействовало с чем-то, что наколдовали Долохов или его спутник. Возможно, на гарроту или во время боя. Это могло убить его. Некоторые вещи по-прежнему могут, на самом деле». Гарри проводит рукой по волосам. «Забини повезло остаться в живых».

Гавайн кивает. «Будем надеяться, что удача продержится и дальше. Они думают, что проклятие инертно?»

«На данный момент» - говорит Гарри, чувствуя, как на душе скребут кошки из-за серьезности ситуации. Целители были почти готовы признать поражение в какой-то момент. Гарри был так рад, что отправил Малфоя и Паркинсон домой. Это не то, что он хотел бы, чтобы они увидели. Гарри все еще молится каждому чертовому божеству, в которое не верит, что ему не придется появляться на пороге дома Малфоя, чтобы сообщить им, что Забини не стало. «И, если он выкарабкается, нам нужно будет посмотреть, есть ли какой-либо ущерб от заклинаний. Или когнитивный эффект».

Гавайн вздыхает. «Конкретный бардак вы устроили, должен сказать. Я был вынужден пообещать Барнабасу Каффе статью о последнем рейде Райтсона за незаконными зельями, чтобы не пропустить беспорядки в Праге в « _Пророк_ »». Гавайн хмурится, глядя на стопку документов. «Это означает, что Райтсон будет невыносим при общении в течение месяца. Ты знаешь, каким самоуверенный мудаком он становится, когда его имя попадает в газеты».

Гарри кивает, кусая губы. «Извините, сэр». Он также знает, насколько Гавайн ненавидит Каффе и любое внимание к его отделу в магической прессе. Этот жест для команды Гарри ему дорого обойдется.

«И даже не спрашивай меня про чешский Аврорат» - говорит Гавайн. «Знаешь ли ты, как в первую очередь было трудно отправить туда вашу команду? Одного тебя - все было бы хорошо. Даже с Паркинсон или Забини. Но с Малфоем?» Гавайн снова вздыхает. «Они в ярости от всего этого. И я абсолютно уверен, что использовал все связи и одолжения, которые, возможно, когда-то имел в этих кругах, по крайней мере, на несколько лет вперед».

«Извините» - снова говорит Гарри.

Гавайн качает головой. «Что сделано, то сделано, парень. По крайней мере, Сукова хорошо отзывалась обо всех вас, даже если она думала, что ваша команда будет немного «зелёной» для такой миссии».

«Она не ошибается» - признается Гарри. У Суковой наметанный глаз, и он доверяет ее суждению. Тем не менее, нет другой возможности создать команду, кроме как бросить ее против невозможного. Или он надеется на это. Он не совсем уверен, что его команда справится с этой неудачей. «В следующий раз мы будем лучше». Он смотрит на Гавайна. «Если Забини в порядке. И если Вы позволите нам продолжить».

Гавайн откидывается на спинку стула и изучает Гарри. «У тебя хороший аврор серьезно пострадал во время вашей первой миссии, Гарри. И ты все еще можешь потерять его, если заклинания нанесли ему ущерб. Это не очень хорошо отражает твою способность руководить». Он поднимает пальцы вверх. «Сукова также беспокоилась, что, возможно, есть некоторое напряжение между тобой и Малфоем».

Гарри хмурится. "Сэр?"

«Все, что я знаю, это то, о чем упоминалось в ее докладе». Гавайн опускает руки. «Это было в качестве ремарки в дополнительном параграфе о мастерстве Малфоя. Но это беспокоит меня. Если ты не можешь работать с твоей командой ...»

«Я могу» - горячо говорит Гарри. «Мы справимся, сэр. Я хочу, чтобы Забини вернулся - мы вернем его, как только Целители отпустят его, и я уверен, что Малфой и Паркинсон согласятся». Гарри отказывается признать возможность любой другой альтернативы.

Гавайн молчит, потом кивает. «Ты дашь им смотреть документы на Абаджиева?»

Гарри не утруждается узнать, откуда Гавайн знает. Гермиона всегда была немного туманна по поводу того, какое влияние имеет Департамент тайн на других чиновников министерства, но Гарри подозревает, что довольно обширное. И если Гавайн знает, то Гермионин дар архива Абаджиева не был таким уж рискованным. Есть что-то, что Неописуемые хотят, чтобы они с этим сделали. Это должно раздражать Гарри - быть используемым в качестве пешки, но сейчас его это не колышет. Он просто хочет, чтобы Долохов и Абаджиев были пойманы, живые или нет. Он сует руки в неглубокие карманы халата. «У нас есть зацепка от Неописуемых, и мы будем следить за всем, что сможем документировать с чешской стороны, как только они выпустят записи».

«Посмотрите, что можно сделать, я хочу регулярные сводки». Гавайн делает паузу, и его лицо смягчается. «Еще по поводу Забини. Он чертовски хороший аврор, и это милость, что он боец».

Что-то рушится внутри Гарри. Это действительно произошло. Забини пострадал при его командовании и борется за свою жизнь. Гарри не выдерживает этой мысли. Это его вина. Он должен был быть в переулке; он должен был лучше оценить риск; он должен был бежать быстрее, должен был аппарировать, что бы ни предписывал гребаный Статут Секретности. Возможно, тогда Забини стоял бы в следственной комнате, смеясь над какой-нибудь идиоткой шуткой, сказанной Малфоем, и разворачивал свежее сахарное перо. Это почти немыслимо, что это не так, и Гарри не может представить, как должны чувствовать себя друзья Забини. Гарри работал вместе с ним всего несколько недель, и он не может переварить мысль о том, чтобы войти завтра в комнату без Забини, с его закинутыми на стол Малфоя ногами. Гарри почти предлагает Гавайну командовать, но он не знает, как это поможет сейчас, и он должен быть сильным и попытаться исправить то, что может. Путем привлечения Долохова к ответственности.

«Ты можешь идти» - Гавайн наблюдает за ним. "Тебе нужен отдых".

Когда Гарри поворачивается, Гавайн говорит: «О, и, Гарри».

Гарри оглядывается через плечо.

"Отлично сработано". Лицо Гавайна непостижимо. «По крайней мере, ты нашел проклятого ублюдка».

Гарри кивает. Это не похоже на прогресс. Это похоже на максимальный провал.

Затененная тишина штаб-квартиры Авроров почти подавляет его, когда он выходит оттуда.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пэнси делает открытие, Блейз принимает посетителей, а Кричер приносит еще виски.

1  
“Это все, что есть?” Драко садится на корточки рядом со стопкой из шести простых белых картонных коробок; все они аккуратно помечены - номер дела Долохова и комната в доме Анички Долоховой, из которой было взято содержимое. Для транспортировки каждая была запечатана Чарами защиты; насколько он может судить, ни одна из них не показывает никаких признаков взлома.

“Все, что не было отложено для лаборатории”. Арктур Липман, сержант, отвечающий за хранилище вещественных доказательств, пролистывает свою пачку пергаментов. Копна густых белых волос падает на его румяный лоб, когда он останавливается на одной из страниц, сканируя ее взглядом. Он поднимает вверх черные очки. “Похоже, сегодня Паркинсон должна прийти сюда”.

Драко встает. Он практически не видел Пэнси с тех пор, как она была в его квартире в воскресенье вечером, просматривая досье Абаджиева. Они выпили почти две бутылки вина, пролили полстакана на папку, которую Драко едва смог спасти (промокли только края) - слава Цирцее, что это был “Пино Гриджио” - тогда пьяная Пэнси кричала на него, сквозь злые слезы, целые пятнадцать минут, прежде чем уснуть на диване в его гостиной. Он укрыл ее одеялом, прежде чем лечь в свою постель. Ему не спалось. Каждый раз, когда удавалось задремать, ему снился Блейз, падающий на булыжники пражского переулка, а Драко не успевал вовремя добраться до него.

Эта ночь не была спокойной.

Он оставил Пэнси спящей, когда вышел на утреннюю пробежку. Когда он вернулся, потный и еле дышащий, с все еще кружащейся от беспокойства о Блейзе головой, диван был пуст, а кашемировое одеяло сложено на одном из подлокотников. На его кухне все еще грелся кофейник, рядом была тарелка с намасленными тостами и клочок бумаги с нацарапанной надписью _“Ешь, засранец. Обнимаю и целую. П.”_. Даже когда она злится на него, она все равно переживает, что он не заботится о себе.

За прошедшие тридцать девять часов Драко лишь раз видел Пэнси, несколько коротких минут в следственной комнате в понедельник утром, прежде чем Поттер отправил ее обратно в лабораторию. Выражение облегчения на ее лице заставило его сердце сжаться. Она все еще винит его за Блейза; он это прекрасно знает.

“Для такого большого дома это не так уж много” - говорит Драко. Он чихает и отряхивает пыль со своих брюк; пол хранилища вещдоков нуждается в хорошей уборке, но Арктур вряд ли будет этим заниматься. Драко он нравится, даже очень, честно говоря, и в основном потому, что Арктур отказывается делать что-либо, что прямо не указано в его должностных обязанностях. Это бесит других авроров, но Драко уважает потребность человека провести где-нибудь чертову границу. Особенно учитывая количество лести, ежедневно выливаемой на него. Райтсон, в частности, известен тем, что ожидал от Арктура выполнения большей части сортировки доказательств и каталогизации в его делах, и половину своего времени в команде Райтсона Драко провел в спорах с Арктуром на эту тему. Или притворялся, по крайней мере. Честно говоря, ему это наскучило после второго или третьего раза, когда Райтсон отправил его сюда. Легче было сделать работу самому, и в это время позволить Арктуру заварить ему чашку чаю. Кроме того, в ящике своего стола Арктур хранит приличный запас имбирных орехов и лимонных печенек.

“Это то, что прислали чехи” - говорит Шах с другой стороны стопки. Он прислонился к металлическому стеллажу, наполовину заполненному коробками от других расследований, с чашкой кофе в руке. “Эта барышня, Сукова, сама подписала документы”.

“Это так” - соглашается Арктур. Он вручает Драко пачку пергаментов вместе с пером. “Кстати, о подписывании”.

Драко царапает свое имя и возвращает перо и документы. “Поттер видел отчет Суковой?”

Арктур стучит палочкой по пергаментам; в воздухе появляется копия с темными каракулями подписи Драко внизу. “Пока не знаю. Сейчас это у Виолы в офисе Главного Аврора”. Копия складывается в плотный прямоугольник и подлетает к Драко, который кладет ее в карман. С новым взмахом палочки Арктура оригинал летит через комнату, чтобы разместиться в древнем литом шкафу-картотеке. Драко задается вопросом, может ли он уговорить одного из эльфов Поместья появиться здесь на выходных и хорошенько почистить всю комнату. Хотя вряд ли. Его отец будет в ярости, а эльфы все еще слишком боятся Люциуса, чтобы сделать для Драко что-нибудь, что может ему не понравиться. “Все твое” - говорит Арктур. “Не теряй ничего из этого, иначе Визенгамот оторвет мне голову”.

“Не говоря уже о Профессиональных Стандартах, да?” Шах отталкивается от полок и берет три верхние коробки. Его кофейная чашка парит в воздухе рядом с его плечом. “Не хотел бы, чтобы случилось то же, что и с Кассиусом Грантом”.

Все вздрагивают. Несколько лет назад Грант потерял целый ящик доказательств в расследовании против Бургина из “Бургин и Бёркс”. Все знали, что Грант слишком стар для этой работы, и его память ухудшалась, но это не имело значения для Профессиональных Стандартов, которые обвинили его в том, что он брал взятки. Он провел в Азкабане три месяца, прежде чем его освободили. С тех пор он так и не пришел в себя.

Драко наклоняется и поднимает оставшиеся три коробки. Они зачарованы так, чтобы быть чрезвычайно легкими. “Я вполне уверен, что Поттер не потерпит этого”.

“Ну, ты, конечно, можешь надеяться на это”. Шах выходит из хранилища вслед за ним. “Но я слышал, что Робардс конкретно отымел его из-за всего этого инцидента с Забини…”

“Это не был _инцидент_ ” - говорит Драко, исподлобья глядя на Шаха. Его плечи напрягаются, как и каждый раз, когда кто-то при нем упоминает Блейза. Прошлой ночью он провел два часа в больнице вместе с Оливией, наблюдая за Блейзом. В конце концов она заставила его пойти домой, сказав, что ему лучше идти искать тех подонков, которые ранили Блейза, чем сидеть рядом с ним и заниматься самобичеванием. Он ушел домой,но снова не спал, решив вместо этого встать, одеться и вернуться в офис, чтобы провести половину ночи, просматривая досье Долохова и Абаджиева и пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы быть привести туда, куда исчезли мерзавцы. “Он был ранен при исполнении служебного долга ...”

“Все это знают, приятель”. Шах сдвигает свои коробки на бедро. Его кофейная чашка покачивается между ними. “Я и не говорил ничего другого. Но Виола говорит, что Робардс разозлен, да? Что-то на тему того, что Главный Аврор Чехии в ярости из-за вашего провала в центре города”.

Драко пытается приглушить свое раздражение. Он устал от слухов; он слышит постоянный шепот с тех пор, как вернулся в офис утром в понедельник. “Черт побери, это было в переулке. Вокруг никого не было…” Он замолкает в ярости. Он знает, что чешские авроры просто пытаются прикрыть свои задницы, и, честно говоря, он их не винит.

Шах пожимает плечами. “Без разницы”.

Драко слишком резко поворачивает за угол. Он врезается в другое тело; две его коробки летят через коридор и с громким стуком приземляются на ковер. Кофе Шаха резко тормозит, слегка выплескиваясь через край… Если белая керамическая кофейная чашка и может выглядеть оскорбленной, то вот так.

“Смотри, куда идешь” - огрызается Алтея Уиттакер, и Драко проклинает свое невезение. Всю прошедшую неделю, или около того, Алтея была на полевой работе с Райтсоном, выслеживая банду, занимавшуюся незаконными зельями; Драко уже несколько дней не приходилось беспокоиться о Ее Королевской Сучности.

“Извини, Алтея”– сквозь зубы цедит Драко, подзывая остальные коробки обратно взмахом своей палочки. Он ждет, когда она обругает его за то, что он дурак, идиот, ублюдок или неуклюжий чурбан-Пожиратель Смерти; конкретный порядок обзывательств значения не имеет.

К его удивлению, Алтея просто переминается с ноги на ногу, выглядя крайне неловко. Ее темные волосы зачесаны назад, и она в маггловской одежде, а не в униформе. Драко никогда не видел Алтею одетой подобным образом, высокой и длинноногой в джинсах и бледно-желтой блузке, на которой несколько верхних пуговиц расстегнуты и обнажают бледную, почти плоскую грудь. Она выглядит почти общительной на этот раз. “Все нормально” - говорит она через мгновение. “Просто уберись с дороги”.

Драко отходит в сторону, коробки снова в его руках. Он обменивается взглядом с Шахом, который просто пожимает плечами, прислонившись спиной к стене вне Алтеиной зоны обстрела. Его кофейная чашка парит над его плечом, спрятав ручку.

Алтея проходит мимо Драко, затем колеблется. Они одного роста, и Алтея, когда оглядывается, оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. “Я сожалею о Забини” - говорит она, повергая Драко в шок. Алтея ощетинивается в ответ на его реакцию. “Послушай, я могу думать, что ты не заслуживающий доверия гребаный мудак, которого не должно быть здесь, но он твой друг и товарищ по команде, и никто не должен видеть, что кто-то из команды выведен из строя”. Ее рот чуть поджимается, и Драко вспоминает, что год или два назад, при попытке ареста фальсификатора магических артефактов, она потеряла своего партнера. Форни был ранен отрикошетившим _Диффиндо_ , который подозреваемый пытался наложить на дверную петлю, и истек кровью посреди торгового центра Ипсвича.

“Спасибо” - говорит Драко, но она уже уходит, исчезая за углом, откуда только что пришли они с Шахом.

“Странно” - говорит Шах. “Она даже не пожелала тебе оказаться на том конце гарроты”.

Драко только смотрит Алтее вслед, хмурясь. “Ты не думаешь, что кто-то приложил ее Сглазом Приветливости, не так ли?”

“Если бы нам так повезло, приятель”. Шах снова идет по коридору. “Возможно, Макси оказал на нее хорошее влияние? Он немного придурочный, но не самого плохого сорта. Или это Райтсон, да? Ты был с ним до Поттера”.

На мгновение Драко не уверен, что он имеет в виду. Он моргает. “О, ты имеешь в виду в команде”.

Шах странно смотрит на него. “Ну, да”.

Драко чувствует жар на своем лице. “Райтсон не слишком любит меня”. Он останавливается возле следственной комнаты. “Я имею в виду, он не ненавидит меня, но я не был одним из его фаворитов”.

“Давай будем реалистами, да?” Шах толкает дверь ногой. “Единственный фаворит Райтсона - это Райтсон”.

Драко не может с этим поспорить.

Следственная комната пуста. Пэнс все еще в лаборатории, а Поттер черт знает где. Он и Драко обходили друг друга стороной весь прошедший день, главным образом потому, что Драко не хотел общаться. Поттер не трогал его, по большей части. В понедельник была одна попытка в перерыве, когда Поттер вышел из своего кабинета, оперся на дверной косяк, прочистил горло и спросил Драко, есть ли что-нибудь, что ему нужно обсудить. Драко просто посмотрел на него и спокойно сказал “нет”. Поттер не настаивал, слава Цирцее. Он не был доволен, это было ясно, но он просто вернулся в свой кабинет и оставил Драко в покое. Даже этим утром Поттер только сказал Драко пойти и забрать пражские улики, когда у него будет возможность, а затем вышел из комнаты. Драко не видел его с тех пор.

Он говорит себе, что это его устраивает. Ему нужно свободное от Поттера пространство и немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

Шах бросает свои коробки на один из столов. Точнее, на стол Блейза, и Драко чувствует, как его пронзает болью. Ему не нравится смотреть туда и видеть стул Блейза пустым, его папки аккуратно сложенными и два сахарных пера сверху ожидающими его возвращения.

Драко отводит взгляд. Он кладет свою стопку на стол и одну за другой снимает с коробок Охранные Чары и Чары Отслеживания. В основном они заполнены бумагами, а также несколькими предметами искусства, по поводу которых у Драко не возникает ни малейшего удивления. Он видит, почему Сукова добавила их: сама суть Темной магии просто льется с них волнами. Он закрывает крышку этой конкретной коробки и отталкивает ее в сторону. Позже будет время заняться этим. У него нет настроения разбираться в Темных Чарах. По крайней мере, пока.

Шах уже распаковал половину своих коробок, когда Драко оборачивается. “Что ты делаешь?”- спрашивает Драко, нахмурившись. “Сначала я просмотрю эти ...”

“А я буду разбираться в этих, не так ли?” - Шах садится на стул Блейза; Драко сдерживает свой протест. Кофейная чашка стоит на дневнике Блейза, и Шах смотрит на Драко. “Слишком много для тебя одновременно, а я сегодня не тороплюсь, да? Так что прими это, Малфой, и позволь мне помочь. Я был бы плохим приятелем, если бы не помог”.

Драко понимает, что спорить бессмысленно, поэтому он кивает и сглатывает ком в горле. “Спасибо” - говорит он. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он завел новую дружбу. Кроме Берти и, возможно, Поттера - и если он честен, то обе эти дружбы, какими бы они ни были, не являются для него нормой - все, с кем он близок, дружили с ним с детства. Это новое для него чувство, непонятное и странное. Он не совсем уверен, что ему это нравится.

Шах поворачивается обратно к своей стопке бумаг; Драко делает глубокий вдох, поднимает следующую коробку и ставит ее перед собой. По крайней мере, это похоже на хоть какую-то продуктивную деятельность.

Они разбирают груды предметов около часа, когда раздается стук в дверной косяк. В комнату заглядывает Берти, одна из его густых белых бровей приподнимается. “Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Шах”.

“Нечем больше заняться, поэтому я подумал, что приду и помогу”. Шах откладывает тетрадь, которую листал. “Хотел бы узнать, почему, черт возьми, Сукова подумала, что нас заинтересуют рецепты каких-то чешских бабулек”.

“Передай это сюда” - нахмурившись, говорит Драко, и Шах, взмахнув палочкой, посылает блокнот через комнату к Драко. Он ловит его как раз в тот момент,когда тот проносится мимо него. Блокнот, старый и немного потрепанный, падает на руку Драко. Он смотрит на обложку. “Это Анички Долоховой” - говорит он. “Возможно, Сукова подумала, что здесь будет какая-то связь с Ричардом Томасом. Пока что это самое интересное, что я видел”.

“Все так плохо?”- спрашивает Берти.

“Адски скучно. Я не пойму, что мы ожидали найти в этом дерьме. Надеюсь, Пэнс повезет больше”. Драко кидает блокнот в центр своего стола в кучу предметов, отложенных на “потом”, прежде чем взглянуть на Берти. “Вы пришли проведать меня?”

Берти слегка улыбается ему, усаживаясь на край стола Пэнси. “Думал посмотреть, как у тебя дела. Трудно, когда кто-то близкий в больнице”.

“Да уж”. Драко опускается на стул.

“Как Блейз, парень?” Взгляд Берти добрый, и сильная боль наполняет грудь Драко.

С минуту он не отвечает, затем вздыхает.“Все еще не очнулся”. Он кусает нижнюю губу. “Его мать сказала, что почти. Издал несколько звуков, будто чувствует что-то неприятное, хотя Целители говорят, что зелья, которыми он напичкан, не дадут ему почувствовать никакой боли”.

“Иногда они ни черта не знают” - говорит Берти. Он наклоняется вперед, локтями опираясь на колени. “Какой прогноз?”

“Лучше”. Драко трет край стола большим пальцем. “По крайней мере, его тело исцеляется”.

Берти кивает. “А ты?”

Драко подцепляет щепку в углу стола. Он отламывается и падает на пол. “Я в порядке”.

На это Шах фыркает, и Берти бросает на него взгляд. “Ты не согласен?”

“Он унылый, как смерть” - говорит Шах и указывает пальцем на Драко. “И не пытайся возразить, приятель. Я знаю тебя. Ты не бесишься и не кричишь, но ты постоянно внутри своих мыслей, насколько я вижу, и это довольно-таки плохо, не так ли?”

Драко не знает, как возразить, поэтому он просто пожимает плечом, признавая поражение.

“Да ладно, парень” - мягко говорит Берти. “Блейз будет в порядке”.

“Будет ли?”- Драко поднимает глаза, вспышка гнева пронзает его. “Все это говорят, но он может и не быть. И это моя вина ...” Он смотрит в сторону, выдыхая.

“Не глупи” - говорит Шах, и Берти кивает.

“Наш друг-манкунианец в чем-то прав” - говорит Берти. “Ты не виноват в действиях Абаджиева”.

Шах хлопает в ладоши. “Согласен. Кроме того, то, что вы сделали, это просто блестяще, не так ли? Доказали, что Долохов жив? Чертов Бейтс злой, как черт, из-за этого, если хочешь знать”. Шах выглядит очень довольным этим фактом, и Драко не может удержаться от улыбки. Нелюбовь Шаха к Бейтсу легендарна. “Хотя Маккенна – порядочный парень”.

Берти смотрит на Драко. “Ты не должен так себя казнить”.

Драко хотел бы иметь возможность рассказать им обоим всю историю, чтобы они могли видеть, какой он на самом деле урод. Он уверен, что если бы они знали о нем и Поттере, если бы они знали, что Блейз был ранен, потому что был зол на Драко, потому что он был расстроен из-за того, что Драко дурак ... ну. Они бы не торопились успокаивать его, правда?

Он смотрит на бумаги, разложенные на его столе. “Это сложно” - говорит он через мгновение. Он не может сказать им, что его вина - плотный комок в животе, скручивающийся и бурлящий даже сейчас. Он не может сказать им, что его лучшая подруга не может быть сейчас рядом с ним, что она орала на него в воскресенье вечером, полупьяная, с льющимися по лицу слезами, говоря ему, что это его вина, что это его член втянул их в этот бардак, что она не знает, сможет ли простить его. Честно говоря, ему стало легче, когда она свернулась в углу дивана и уснула.

Пэнси простит его, в какой-то момент. Драко это знает. Он знает, что ее гнев основан на страхе, что она боится потерять Блейза, и Драко знает, что есть часть Пэнси, которая всегда была немного влюблена в Блейза, признает ли она это или нет, и она напугана и страдает, и подобные срывы всегда были способом Пэнси справляться со страхом.

Но еще он не думает, что она полностью не права.

И поэтому он держится на расстоянии от Поттера, отталкивая его, отказываясь даже смотреть на него, когда они вместе в комнате. Это ужасно. Он ненавидит это. Он предпочел бы сейчас лежать рядом с Поттером, чувствуя, как его пальцы заглаживают его волосы назад, слыша, как Поттер говорит ему, что он не виноват.

Возможно, это его искупление, своего рода.

“Парень” - говорит Берти теплым и осторожным голосом, и Драко смаргивает влагу с глаз. Черт.

Он делает глубокий вдох и встречается взглядом с Берти. “Я в порядке” - снова говорит он, его голос лишь слегка дрожит. Это лучшее, что он может сделать, но он не позволит себе расклеиться. Не здесь. Не так. Он подождет, когда рядом появится бутылка, и он сможет погрузиться в алкогольное обезболивание.

Берти просто смотрит на него, его глаза изучают лицо Драко, а затем он вздыхает и встает. “Ты знаешь, где меня найти” - говорит он.

Драко кивает.

Рука Берти ложится на плечо Драко и мягко сжимает его. “Дай мне знать, смогу ли я чем-нибудь помочь с этим завалом” - говорит он, указывая на коробки. Он кивает в сторону Шаха. “Я полагаю, у тебя уже достаточно дополнительных глаз”.

“Наверное”. Драко чувствует, что напряжение в нем начинает ослабевать, сменяясь глубокой усталостью. “Но если Поттер будет думать иначе, я дам Вам знать”.

“Хороший парень”. Берти кивает Шаху, а затем уходит.

Драко трет руками лицо. Когда он опускает их, Шах смотрит на него с нахмуренными бровями.

“Ты лжец, Драко Малфой” - говорит Шах. ““В порядке”, блин”

“Мне нечего сказать”. Драко спокойно встречает взгляд Шаха.

“Глупости” - говорит Шах, но тянется к очередной пачке бумаг.

Драко возвращается к своей коробке. За неимением лучшего, он может погрузиться в эту работу еще на несколько часов. Это лучше, чем оставаться наедине со своими мыслями; вот это всегда плохо.

Он перетасовывает бумаги, проклиная всю чертову семью Долоховых.

2

Пэнси осторожно вытирает лоб рукавом своего бледно-зеленого лабораторного халата, не отрывая взгляда от волокон в воде, пузырящихся в ее закаленном стеклянном котле. В то время как железо, олово или медь являются более традиционными материалами, Пэнси предпочитает менее химически активные котлы для работы с органическими субстанциями. Другие лаборанты могут использовать сталь или специальные сплавы, но Пэнси любит видеть изменения цвета более четко.

Сдвинув защитные очки, она бормочет _“Specialis Revelio”_ , постукивая пальцами по лабораторной скамье. Ничего не происходит.

“Ну, всегда стоит попробовать” - говорит она сама себе. В девяти случаях из десяти это не срабатывает, но если да, то это экономит огромное количество времени.

Взмахнув палочкой, Пэнси призывает магический хроматографический аппарат и осторожно цепляет его за крючок над скамейкой, а затем поднимает вдоль стены. Заклинание вытяжки рассеивает газы, поэтому она изменяет его, чтобы не мешать анализу. В принципе, зелье не должно на нее воздействовать, но Пузыреголовое заклятие не помешает. Это всегда заставляет ее лицо чесаться, но она предпочитает не травиться дымом, спасибо. 

Она запускает анализ и использует заклинание стенографии, чтобы сохранить результаты в своем журнале. Волокна распадаются, и стружки металла плавятся; их компоненты магически дополнены ингредиентами зелья и разделены на составные части. Больше нет проклятий,заклятий и порчи, но в газах появляются очень странные цвета.

Через полчаса, когда субстанция почти вся испарилась, она гасит огонь под котлом и снимает Пузыреголовое заклятие.

Положив журнал на стол в углу, она смотрит на компоненты и метки, которые прикрепил к ним ее анализ.

Запись показывает смесь неорганических и органических соединений. Пэнси может видеть след _Datura stramonium_ в довольно больших количествах, а также какое-то неопознанное соединение, которое выглядит в точности, как характеристика чертовых грибов, которые она собирает. Она хмурится, постукивая одним ногтем по краю стола. Странно, но она вполне уверена в результатах. Ей нужно будет провести тест на споры на оставшихся волокнах и подтвердить ботанические виды другими способами, но теперь у нее больше информации, чем у Св. Мунго.

Возвращаясь к заметкам, это делает все намного понятней. Гаррота, которая ранила Блейза, состояла из металла, покрытого _Datura stramonium_ , более известного как Ловушка Дьявола, и обогащенного другим органическим соединением, которое может быть грибковым по природе, если ее догадка верна. Такое кровотечение Блейза, вероятно, было вызвано тем, что в его кровоток попало большое количество Ловушки Дьявола, и Пэнси интересуется способом воздействия. Вероятно, есть и субстрат, и другое впитывающее или пропитывающее зелье, которое помогло усилить реакцию. Ей нужно будет узнать, был ли там только один вид _Datura_ или, возможно, два тесно связанных, которые имели синергетический эффект.

Это неприятное дело, и это не ошибка, но впервые после Праги она чувствует, как ее охватывает чувство облегчения. По крайней мере, она может разгадать детали в своей лаборатории, и, в свою очередь, это может помочь Блейзу быстрее поправиться. После нескольких дней беспомощности и страха она наконец думает, что преодолела черную полосу. Конечно, ей нужно, чтобы Джонси проверил ее результаты, но, вероятно, ей лучше сообщить их Поттеру до этого. Она благодарна ему за то, что он позволил ей сбежать сюда; она не знает, что делала бы, если бы он держал ее взаперти в следственной комнате, где она абсолютно бесполезна восемь раз из десяти.

И, конечно же, в комнате есть еще один Гиппогриф. Честно говоря, Пэнси все еще не может поверить, что Драко был настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать всем ради перетраха - даже с Поттером - хотя в то же время она не может его винить. Поттер хорошо выглядит, и она как никто лучше знает, что Поттер был итоговым результатом Драковского ”невозможно-трахнуть-но-что-если-бы-я-имел-шанс” списка по крайней мере с шестого класса, сколько бы Драко ни отрицал это. Она была рядом, когда он был достаточно пьян, чтобы признать это. И, как она знает из опыта, практически невозможно сопротивляться чему-то, что кажется судьбой. Тем не менее, она также узнала, что иногда получить то, что казалось желаемым - это хуже всего. Она до сих пор иногда по ночам скучает по Тони, с таким лютым отчаянием, что время от времени задается вопросом, может ли она умереть от боли разбитого сердца. Но они были ужасны как пара, или, по крайней мере, она была ужасна для него. И этот его брак… Это не значит, однако, что она не лежит без сна, растянувшись на кровати и задаваясь вопросом, каково было бы позвонить ему и попросить, чтобы он снова бросил все ради только одной ночи сплетения вместе.

Она выдыхает, позволяя этой боли ускользнуть.

Было хорошо напиться и снова уснуть на диване Драко. Пэнси скучала по этому, скучала по их близости, скучала по склоненным вместе над этой проклятой папкой головам. В какой бы ярости она ни была - и не заблуждайтесь, она чертовски, чертовски зла на этого ублюдка - она в конце концов простит его за это безумие. В основном. Не то, что она сама не совершала столь же дурных поступков.

Но в глубине души она знает, что это не может закончиться хорошо. Ни для кого из них. В этот раз Блейз чуть не заплатил смертельную цену. Даже если это не было прямой виной Драко, кто рискнет сказать, что их с Поттером высокомерная самоуверенность не призовет на их головы больших и худших неприятностей, причем в любое время? Она понятия не имеет, как будут выглядеть эти силы возмездия, но Пэнси не продвинулась бы так далеко в Аврорате, если бы не оглядывалась через плечо. И она не намерена позволять идиотской ошибке Драко разрушить ее карьеру. Она сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить его, но есть предел, до которого она готова согнуться. Даже ради лучшего друга.

Но сейчас она хочет найти ублюдков, которые ранили Блейза.

Рефлексивно, Пэнси смотрит на принадлежащие Долохову предметы на дальней скамейке. Ну вот, есть куча зла, которой придется подождать, чего бы ни хотел Поттер. Сначала она хочет закончить ту часть, которая относится к Блейзу. То шестое чувство глубоко внутри нее, к которому она научилась прислушиваться за последние несколько лет, говорит ей, что есть нечто большее в тех данных, которые она выудила из своих источников в Св. Мунго. Что бы ни ранило Блейза - это важно. Ей нужно узнать об этом больше, прежде чем она сфокусируется на пузырьках и горшках, которые ей вручил Арктур Липман.

С легким вздохом она возвращается к своим заметкам.

3

Гарри шагает через штаб-квартиру авроров, изо всех сил стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Он не хочет слушать фальшивые соболезнования своих коллег-авроров по поводу Забини; они знают так же хорошо, как и он, что это всего лишь игра, чтобы узнать побольше сплетен, которые можно распространить по всему офису. В таких ситуациях Гарри ненавидит тот факт, что он вернулся в Лондон. По крайней мере, в Люксембурге и Нью-Йорке никому не было дела до того, кем он был, в отличие от Лондона, где он должен привыкать к взглядам, следящим за ним по всему министерству, и опущенным головам, пытающимся скрыть шепот, когда он проходит мимо.

По мнению Гарри, быть чертовым Спасителем Магического мира - дерьмо. Это никогда не приносило ему ничего, кроме раздражения. Он знает, что Малфой посмеялся бы над ним, но, честно говоря, Гарри уверен, что Малфой справился бы с головной болью славы лучше, чем Гарри когда-либо был способен. Что бы ни думал Малфой, Гарри не хочет быть в центре внимания. С годами он привык к этому и даже научился время от времени использовать это в своих интересах. Но Гарри предпочел бы просто заниматься работой, а не играть в политику, даже если он вынужден делать это каждый день.

Ему удалось не появляться в офисе в течение большей части дня, занимаясь мелкими, незначительными делами, которые он должен был оставить на Малфоя или Паркинсон; например, отследить маггловские банковские данные Ричарда Томаса, чтобы узнать, имела ли место какая-нибудь подозрительная передача средств на его счет из Праги - или любого другого европейского города, в данном случае - в прошлом году, а также звонки по каминной сети из его библиотеки в Гриммаулд-Плейс различным знакомым в МКМ в попытке выудить дополнительную информацию об Абаджиевых, которой не было в досье Гермионы. Похоже, что нет; разведданные Гермионы были довольно исчерпывающими, но Гарри, когда общался с людьми, услышал достаточно между строк, чтобы понять, что Абаджиевы оказали гораздо большее политическое влияние, чем думали даже Неописуемые. Все говорили с осторожностью, и Гарри видел, как это указывает на то, что даже среди политических знакомых Гарри деньги Абаджиева имели определенное влияние. Гарри сумел отследить несколько финансовых отчетов о пожертвованиях различным магическим политическим партиям за последнее десятилетие. Даже в его жалком количестве собранных данных имя Абаджиева появлялось снова и снова, обычно среди более консервативных элементов.

Это не добавляет Гарри комфорта, особенно учитывая наличие Долохова рядом с Лукой.

Хотя он благодарен за некоторое отвлечение внимания. Малфой был таким отстраненным с воскресенья, даже едва смотрел в сторону Гарри. Гарри знает, что Малфой обеспокоен, скорбит и злится на себя по какой-то необъяснимой причине, и он слишком упрям, чтобы говорить о ней с ним - как с любовником или как с высшим офицером. Гарри беспокоится о Малфое - и о Паркинсон тоже, в данном случае. Ему кажется, что его команда ускользает, небольшие разлады начинают создавать между ними трещины, которые Гарри, похоже, не может сгладить. Это расстраивает его; это та часть командной работы, в которой Гарри никогда не был хорош. Даже в школе, возглавляя Армию Дамбльдора, Гарри полагался на других людей в плане объединения группы. Это то, в чем Рон был действительно блестящим, и бывают моменты, когда Гарри хочется, чтобы Рон не уходил из авроров, чтобы он оставался рядом с Гарри, помогая ему не портить все его личные отношения с людьми, которые не являются Уизли. Или Гермионой.

Дверь кабинета Гавайна закрыта; его ассистентка Виола смотрит на Гарри, когда тот входит. Гарри любит Виолу; ей за тридцать, и она одна из самых серьезных людей во всем чертовом Министерстве. Так считает Гарри.

“Он занят” - говорит Виола, прежде чем Гарри успевает открыть рот. Она выглядит немного раздраженной, и ее каштановые волосы начинают выбиваться из обычного аккуратного шиньона. “Это еженедельная встреча глав департаментов в АСВ, так что, я думаю, он не вернется до конца дня, и у него будет дерьмовое настроение, если Малгрейвс, как обычно, будет буянить”.

Гарри хмурится. Глава Административной Службы Визенгамота - полный идиот, который думает, что он контролирует Аврорат, несмотря на то, что магические законы требуют разделения между двумя частями ДМПП. “Извини за это”.

“Не твоя вина, дорогой” - Виола посылает стопку папок лететь через комнату к длинному ряду шкафов, стоящих вдоль одной из стен. Ящики с эхом захлопываются. “Хотя я рада, что ты здесь; у меня есть для тебя копия отчета Ханки Суковой, и Гавайн, конечно, не хотел, чтобы я отправляла ее по служебной почте. Потому что это было бы слишком легко, не правда ли?”

“Мне стоит вернуться позже?” - спрашивает Гарри, делая шаг назад. Временами отношения Виолы и Гавайна несколько... неустойчивы, и Гарри догадывается, что Гавайн сделал что-то, что ее разозлило, прежде чем сбежал на свою встречу. Хмурый взгляд Виолы заставляет его убедиться в этом. Она вздыхает, и морщина между ее бровей сглаживается.

“Просто подожди здесь” - говорит Виола. “ Это было у него на столе этим утром”. Она встает и подходит к двери Гавайна; ее синяя льняная форма измята спинкой стула. “Я вернусь, как только смогу найти проклятую вещь”. Она исчезает во внутреннем святилище.

Гарри ждет, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Стол Виолы - это куча разных документов, от запросов на ресурсы до утверждений расписаний. Однако в углу Гарри видит аккуратную стопку пергамента, которую он узнает по собственному опыту с экзаменом сержанта. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, он хватает стопку результатов и пролистывает их, останавливаясь, когда достигает отмеченного как _Малфой, Драко, аврор-констебль первого класса_. Он слышит, как Виола ругается в кабинете Гавайна, вытаскивает свою палочку, постукивает кончиком по оценкам Малфоя, затем засовывает пергамент обратно и снова кладет его на угол стола Виолы. Ему требуется всего одна минута, чтобы найти чистый лист бумаги; щелчок его палочки копирует на него результаты экзамена Малфоя, и Гарри сует свернутый пергамент в карман пиджака, когда выходит Виола, хмуро рассматривая пачку бумаг в руках. Гарри убирает палочку обратно в кобуру, прежде чем она поднимает на него взгляд.

“Вот оно” - говорит Виола. “В основном без ограничений, за исключением нескольких вещей, которые Неописуемые хотели отредактировать до того, как они были поданы”. Она передает ему отчет; Гарри пролистывает его, но слова будто размыты перед ним. Шорох оценок экзамена Малфоя в его пиджаке заставляет Гарри нервничать. Он сам с трудом верит в то, что он вот так украл их, и у него нет ни малейшего понятия, что с ними делать. Он не разговаривает с Малфоем, так что это не то, как будто он собирается передать их, не так ли? И что в этом хорошего? Малфой и так скоро их узнает. Если они уже у Виолы, то результаты будут опубликованы на следующей неделе.

“Все хорошо, Гарри?” Виола смотрит на него с любопытством.

Гарри сжимает пальцы на отчете Ханки. Он не ожидает, что отчет произведет фурор, хотя ему любопытно узнать про так называемое напряжение между ним и Малфоем, которое она упомянула. “Все хорошо” - говорит он, ища глазами нужный абзац. Это на второй странице, внизу, до того, как она переключается на обсуждение предметов, извлеченных из дома Анички Долоховой.

_Мое единственное беспокойство относительно присутствия констебля Малфоя в команде - это напряженность, которая, кажется, существует между ним и руководителем команды инспектором Гарри Поттером. Хотя Поттер и Малфой, похоже, работают солидарно, у меня есть некоторые опасения, что британские силы авроров могут упустить из виду уникальные навыки и таланты Малфоя из-за межличностных конфликтов, которые могут возникнуть. Я хотела бы призвать Главного Аврора Робардса помнить об этом, если такая напряженность возрастет и повлияет на динамику команды._

Гарри хмурится. О чем, черт возьми, говорит Ханка? В присутствии посторонних он и Малфой в основном были вежливы друг с другом. Ну, был первый вечер, когда Малфой ревновал, а Гарри не удосужился развеять его ревность, по крайней мере, до более позднего часа, и, Христос, но Гарри так и не смог выбросить это из головы: Малфой, распростертый на гостиничной кровати, с широко расставленными ногами, пока Гарри таранит эту прекрасную задницу блестящим фаллоимитатором. При этой мысли колючие мурашки пробегают по коже Гарри. Чего бы он не сделал, чтобы Малфой снова оказался под ним. Это настоящая пытка, дать Малфою пространство, в котором он так явно нуждается. Гарри не хочет ничего, кроме как затрахать его до смерти, и поцелуем разгладить эту мрачную борозду между бровями Малфоя.

“Гарри” - снова говорит Виола, и Гарри смотрит на нее. Одна бровь поднята; руки скрещены на груди.

Гарри прочищает горло. “Извини”. Он складывает отчет Ханки и кладет его в карман вместе с результатами экзамена Малфоя. “Немного отвлекся”.

“Чуть-чуть”. Виола садится обратно за свой стол. Она тянется к стопке оценок за экзамен.

“Это скоро будет опубликовано?” Гарри пытается сохранить голос легким.

Виола гладит ладонями верхний лист стопки. “В понедельник. Гавайн должен подписать их и подготовить Совет по Продвижению к собеседованиям”. Она выглядит мрачно. “Под этим я подразумеваю, что я должна прошерстить чертовы досье всех кандидатов и сделать дюжину копий каждого. Я уверена, что это займет у меня всю оставшуюся часть недели”.

Гарри кивает. “Тогда не буду тебя задерживать”.

Он абсолютно уверен, что она наблюдает за ним, когда он уходит; он пытается держать голову опущенной и походку ровной. Только когда он поворачивает за угол в пустой коридор, он останавливается, вытаскивая результаты Малфоя. Черт, он надеется, что результаты хорошие. Малфой взбесится, если это не так.

Результаты хорошие. В самом деле, замечательные, даже лучше, чем были у Гарри несколько лет назад. Гарри даже не осознает, что он затаил дыхание, пока не выдыхает с облегчением. С таким результатом, Малфой должен быть бесспорным кандидатом на звание сержанта, если он не завалит собеседование с Советом по Продвижению. Это может стать минным полем, но Гарри поговорит с Гавайном, как только результаты будут официально опубликованы. Они найдут для собеседования с Малфоем кого-нибудь, кто не будет судить его за его прошлое или за изуродованную Метку на его руке.

Гарри складывает бумагу обратно и кладет обратно в карман. Одной тревогой на плечах меньше.

Пока, по крайней мере.

4

Все болит.

Блейз лежит неподвижно, когда мир оживает вокруг него. Это меньше похоже на пробуждение ото сна и больше похоже на погружение в сон; тишина медленно превращается в устойчивые звуковые сигналы.

Он открывает глаза. Свет слишком яркий, но постепенно белое сияние ослабевает, когда он моргает, глядя на широкие белые плитки на потолке и на висящую вокруг кровати занавеску. Он пытается что-то сказать, но его горло сухое и грубое. Вместо этого он кашляет, и со стороны доносится шум, похожий на скрип стула о твердый пол.

Светлые волосы нависают над ним, и он слышит, как Драко произносит его имя снова и снова.

Черт, но его голова болит. Сильно.

Блейз закрывает глаза и скатывается обратно в тишину.

Когда позже он просыпается, его мать с другой стороны кровати, и над ним витает незнакомое лицо.

Он снова начинает закрывать глаза, и его мать резко говорит: “Не смей”.

Блейз не смеет. Он узнает этот тон в ее голосе; не терпящий непослушания. Он заставляет себя остаться на этот раз. Это уже легче. У него не так сильно болит горло, и Целитель подсоединяет его к пакету с зельем, позволяя содержимому капать в кровь Блейза через крошечную иголку в его предплечье. Боль ослабевает; он начинает чувствовать себя более бдительным. Хотя голова все еще болит.

“Ты в порядке, парень” - говорит Целитель. Это пожилой человек, ему, скорее всего, больше пятидесяти, судя по седым волосам и морщинам в уголках глаз. “Мы просто держим тебя под наблюдением, чтобы все уладить, правда? Вот это быстро поможет тебе”.

Под пристальным взглядом матери Блейз не паникует. Он никогда не был любителем добровольно принимать зелье, если не знал его точного происхождения. Принадлежность к длинной династии отравителей делает человека немного более осмотрительным при приеме чего-либо внутрь. Но если Оливия это дозволяет, то Блейз не против. Она бы никогда не позволила им вливать в него что-то, в чем она не полностью уверена.

Целитель - Блейз обнаруживает, что его зовут Ирскин - помогает ему сесть, прислонившись к стопке подушек. Блейз чувствует себя странно слабым.

“Все в порядке” - говорит Ирскин. “Еще несколько дней в больнице, и ты будешь здоров как бык, не так ли? Тебе просто нужно еще немного отдохнуть и немного зелий, чтобы восстановить силы”.

Блейз смотрит на свою мать; она склоняет голову в согласии. “Ты уже выглядишь лучше” - говорит она, проводя кончиками пальцев по его лбу. Он чуть морщится, когда боль в голове усиливается. Боль проходит, когда она убирает руку.

Ирскин хлопочет возле кровати, корректируя Чары и добавляя пакеты с зельями к крючку, левитирующему над кроватью Блейза. Блейз сглатывает; ему становится легче. Зелья согревают его, отталкивая волну усталости, угрожавшую охватить его снова.

“Драко” - говорит Блейз. Его голос грубый. Он глубоко вдыхает и кашляет; его мать поддерживает его. “Драко был здесь”.

“Он и Пэнси были почти каждый вечер”. Рука Оливии ложится на его руку. “Но да, ты видел его в среду вечером, прежде чем снова отключился. Он пришел и забрал меня”.

Блейз кивает. “Какой сейчас день?” Слова застревают у него в горле и странно ощущаются во рту.

“Пятница”. Оливия протягивает ему маленький стакан, наполненный водой. Блейз пьет это с благодарностью. “После полудня”. Она берет стакан обратно. “Поттер тоже был несколько раз”.

Оу. Блейз действительно не ожидал этого. Он снова кашляет, и Целитель цокает языком.

“Не о чем беспокоиться” - говорит Ирскин. “Это просто слизь, которая нарастает”. Он выглядит радостно. “Тела - это замечательные вещи, не так ли?”

Не совсем, хочет сказать Блейз, но он слишком вежлив. Кроме того, Ирскин выглядит в полном восторге от того, что Блейз производит мокроту. Он кладет голову на груду подушек. “Я устал”.

“Ты будешь таким еще некоторое время”. Палочка Ирскина мелькает над Блейзом, ныряя в воздух, чтобы проверить температуру, давление и прочие стандартные показания. Они распечатываются на рулоне пергамента через зачарованное перо, которое, очевидно, записывает данные из его палочки. Ирскин останавливается, чтобы проверить журнал каждые несколько секунд. “Хорошо, хорошо” - бормочет он, в основном про себя.

Блейз позволяет себе расслабиться, пока Целитель суетится вокруг его кровати. Его мать находится рядом, и он смутно осознает, что другие люди приходят и уходят, с зельями, Чарами и чем-то еще. Он немного дремлет,но больше не проваливается так глубоко в сон, как мог бы.

Он не знает, сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы зелья реально подействовали, но когда ему приносят поднос, он снова бодрствует и достаточно голоден, чтобы не воротить нос от мясного бульона и желе из ранне-летних фруктов. Он ест их так, как будто это лучшая еда, которую он пробовал за последние дни; фактически, так оно и есть.

“Медленнее” - говорит его мать, когда он ложкой зачерпывает дрожащее красное желе, которое пахнет клубникой. “Ты еще не совсем окреп”.

Блейз чувствует, как туман в его голове рассеивается, пока он ест, хотя боль все еще там, на грани восприятия. Его горло все еще немного болит; он полагает, что в этом повинен удар гарротой. Мать пообещала ему, что шрам поблекнет. Она настояла на том, чтобы Целители обрабатывали его ясеневой мазью с момента, как рана закрылась. Блейз касается повязки, обернутой вокруг его шеи, и морщится. Если честно, он не хочет, чтобы шрам полностью исчез. Аврору не мешает иметь видимое напоминание о его ранении. В некоторых кругах это своего рода маркер статуса. Не то, что он скажет это Оливии. Он думает, что она может задушить его подушкой, если он это скажет.

Он только начинает чувствовать усталость, когда слышится стук в дверь, и в палату входит Драко с нерешительным выражением на лице. “Ирскин сказал ...” Он замолкает, просто глядя на Блейза.

“Я дам вам двоим время” - говорит Оливия. Она касается руки Драко, уходя в шелесте бирюзового шелка.

Драко ничего не говорит до того времени, когда она закрывает за собой дверь. Блейз просто поднимает бровь. “Ну же?”

“Ты вернулся” - тихо говорит Драко. Он подходит к кровати; его руки упираются в тонкие перила, призванные удержать Блейза от падения. “Пэнс и я волновались…” Он замолкает, и Блейз видит, как он сглатывает и смотрит в сторону.

“От меня не так легко избавиться”. Блейз чувствует себя странно лучше, когда Драко рядом с ним. “Ты придурок”.

Драко сдерживает влажный смех. “Чертов идиот”. Он падает в кресло Оливии. “Цирцея, ты нас напугал”.

“Ну, я хорошо выспался, не так ли?” Блейз слегка подталкивает палец Драко своим большим пальцем. Кожа Драко почти до прозрачности бледная, в отличие от темной руки Блейза. Блейз задается вопросом, спал ли вообще этот болван. Он замечает пурпурные круги под глазами Драко, и потускневшие светлые волосы, и Блейз не уверен, что они были мыты в последние несколько дней. “Ты хреново выглядишь”.

“Если один из твоих лучших друзей стоит на пороге смерти, то это то, что происходит” - говорит Драко, и Блейз фыркает.

“Ты не был так уж обеспокоен”. Какая-то часть его радуется, что Драко был так расстроен. Ему нравится, что его друзья не занимались своими делами, как ни в чем ни бывало.

Драко щелкает большим пальцем по запястью Блейза. “Придурок”. На мгновение он замолкает, затем вздыхает. “Слушай, я знаю, что расстроил тебя до того, как ...”

Блейз поднимает руку. “Стоп. Все хорошо”. Это не так, и они оба это знают, но Блейз не хочет продолжать их спор. Его мать сказала ему, когда он позвонил ей в тот день, что он был полным мудаком по отношению к Драко и Поттеру. Он был так зол на нее за то, что она приняла сторону Драко, что это вывело его из себя на весь оставшийся день. Честно говоря, частично он обвиняет ее в том, что оказался в больнице. Не то, чтобы Драко тоже не был частью этого, но, Цирцеины сиськи, его мать знает, как его довести. Но сейчас – ну... Он не совсем согласен с ней, но понимает, что она имела в виду, что, возможно, это не конец света, если Драко трахает Поттера. Это ему все еще не нравится, но он лучше понимает. По крайней мере, немного. Он вздыхает; его голова снова начинает болеть, и он чувствует себя немного как в тумане. “Давай просто скажем, что я думаю, что ты делаешь ошибку, и остановимся на этом, хорошо, старик?”

Это заставляет Драко чуть улыбнуться. “Меня устраивает”.

“Хорошо”. Блейз откидывается на подушки. “Так вы уже поймали ублюдков, которые сделали это со мной?”

Драко хмурится и кладет локти на перила кровати.“Нет. Но у нас есть досье Неописуемых на некоего Луку Абаджиева”. В ответ на выражение непонимания на лице Блейза он добавляет: “ублюдок с гарротой”.

“А-а”. Блейз тянет руку и касается пальцами повязки на горле. Он удивлен, что Неописуемые работают с ними, но предполагает, что Поттер тянет за ниточки с Грейнджер. “Расскажи мне”.

“Мерзкая семейка” - говорит Драко. “Хуже, чем моя, и ты знаешь, чего мне стоит сказать это. На фоне его отца Люциус похож на чертового Деда Мороза, такого веселого и яркого”.

Блейз строит гримасу. “Они преступники, да?”Что-то начинает возвращаться к нему сейчас; он вполне уверен, что Поттер упомянул эту фамилию в баре отеля в Праге. Черт, нокажется, что это было вечность назад.

Драко кивает. “Богдан Абаджиев управлял семейным бизнесом до самой смерти два года назад. С тех пор им управляет его вдова Елена. По словам Неописуемых, она еще более жестока, чем ее муж, а у него была склонность к Убийственному Проклятию. Ему нравилось применять его к людям, просто проходящим мимо, если он был не в духе”.

“Сиськи Мерлина” - говорит Блейз. “Как она может быть еще хуже?” Ему не нравится выражение лица Драко. “Что?”

“Неописуемые думают, что она создала Инфернала, по крайней мере одного, из одного из лидеров конкурирующей преступной семьи”. Рот Драко кривится в отвращении. “Возможно, использует его как раба”.

Блейз в ужасе. “ _По крайней мере_ одного” - повторяет он.

“Вероятно, больше”. Драко выглядит немного больным. “Что касается Темных магических семей, то они совсем не похожи на наши”.

“Я бы сказал”. Никто в здравом уме не прикасается к некромантии. Игра с магией смерти искажает душу, и мать Блейза всегда говорила ему об этом. Делает человека менее человечным, в некотором смысле. Поэтому она отказалась поддержать Темного Лорда; и еще потому, что была замужем не за одним магглом. Иногда у Блейза возникают подозрения относительно своего происхождения по отцовской линии. Мать всегда говорила, что его отец был магом, но Блейз сомневается. Ему нет до этого дела, и никогда не было. Это просто то, о чем он не рассказывал в гостиной Слизерина. Как и никто из детей, у которых был хоть малейший намек на маггловское происхождение, в основном из-за Драко, Винса и Грега, если честно. Блейз задается вопросом, изменилось ли это сейчас; он очень надеется, что да. Он знает, что мнение Драко по этому вопросу сильно изменилось. У Грега тоже. Они выросли, перестали слушать дерьмовые разговоры, которыми их родители воспитывали их за обеденным столом, и наконец начали думать сами за себя. Удивительно, какое изменение может произвести здравый смысл. Он смотрит на Драко. “Так что же мы теперь имеем?”

“В основном сортировку предметов, которые Сукова прислала из пражского дома”. Драко проводит рукой по волосам. “Мы с Шахом со вторника просматриваем документы, а Пэнс проверяет артефакты и зелья в лаборатории. Поттер проверяет финансовые показатели Долохова и Томаса. Он не может проверить счета Абаджиева; Гринготтс держит их на Континенте, но он пытается отследить платежи, сделанные на маггловский счет Томаса, со счета Долохова в Гринготтсе, а также любые крупные суммы, которые могли поступить в Гринготтс с Континента“.

Блейз размышляет. “Он думает, что Долохову платят Абаджиевы”.

“Он практически уверен в этом” - говорит Драко, и Блейз задается вопросом, есть ли оттенок гордости в этом заявлении. Он не может сказать с точностью. Драко, в основном, придерживается равнодушного тона, когда речь заходит о Поттере. “Досье Неописуемых содержит некоторые отредактированные комментарии, контекст которых подразумевает, что это может иметь место”.

Блейз внезапно чувствует себя уставшим и потрясенным. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, затем снова вздыхает, прежде чем открыть их. Драко смотрит на него, его лицо выражает беспокойство.

“С тобой все в порядке?”

“Немного измотан”. Блейз сминает простыню между кончиками пальцев. “Моя голова все еще немного тупит”.

Драко выглядит потрясенным. “Я должен был подумать об этом ...” Он встает. “Мы не должны говорить о работе. В любом случае, мне пришлось бы прятаться от Поттера, если бы он знал, что я говорю что-нибудь о деле без _Муффлиато_ ”.

“Все в порядке”. Блейз не хочет, чтобы Драко уходил. Как бы он не любил свою мать, она начинает действовать ему на нервы; он был благодарен, что она вышла хотя бы ненадолго. Оливия Забини может быть немного подавляющей, даже в ее лучшие дни. “Давай просто поговорим о чем-то другом. Что происходит в Лиге Квиддича?”

“Смертельно ты ранен или нет, я отказываюсь терпеть твои разглагольствования о чертовом Дункане Инглби” - говорит Драко, и Блейз улыбается. “Кроме того, на прошлой неделе дурацкие “Пушки” побили мою любимую “Гордость”, и я просто не могу смириться с унижением. И я должен Шаху десять галеонов, потому что кто бы мог подумать, что эти оранжевые пижоны смогут выжать такую защиту из своих задниц”. Он выглядит подавленным, и Блейз борется с желанием закатить глаза и указать, что для Драко будет лучше поддерживать “Падд Юнайтед” или какую-то другую нормальную команду, а не ту, которую даже “Пушки” могут пришить к нижней части турнирной таблицы.

“Тогда офисные сплетни?”

Драко поджимает губы. “Ну, Алтея внезапно стала порядочной по отношению ко мне. Я думаю, ей жаль, что твоя ленивая задница сейчас в больнице, поэтому я должен поблагодарить тебя за это”.

“Я принимаю любую денежную благодарность” - легко говорит Блейз. Он сдвигается вниз в кучу подушек. “Расскажи мне больше”.

Когда Драко начинает свою тираду о том, что Алтея, очевидно, потеряла свой проклятый разум, но что бы там ни было, Драко примет это, пока это идет ему на пользу, Блейз расслабляется, позволяя своему мозгу погрузиться в мягкий туман голоса Драко. Это успокаивающее и нежное ощущение. Боль немного утихает.

Он закрывает глаза и слушает, его мысли начинают кружиться вокруг гаррот, Инферналов и Алтеи Уиттакер.

Прежде чем он может остановить себя, он проваливается в сон.

5

Драко громко подпевает легким мелодиям Селестины Варбек, исходящим из Магической Сети Новостей. У него свободный вечер дома, и он готовит себе спагетти болоньез - по крайней мере, свою версию этого блюда, в которой больше чеснока, лука и мяса и меньше томатного соуса и базилика. Бутылка Монтепульчано стоит на разделочной доске, и он берет уже второй стакан, глотая фруктовый напиток в перерыве между куплетами песни, а затем осторожно опуская его обратно. Он любит свою кухню и ее широкое пространство из белых мраморных столешниц, даже если они немного изношены по краям. Это одна из лучших особенностей его квартиры.

Припев поднимается на октаву выше, и он как раз попадает в высокую ноту в конце “ _горячей, сильной ЛЮБВИ_ ”, когда слышит, как ему кажется, стук в дверь. Взмахнув палочкой, чтобы снять кастрюлю с конфорки, он вытирает руки о кухонное полотенце и посылает еще одно заклинание, чтобы уменьшить громкость радио. Стук раздается снова, и Драко хмурится. Он живет в квартире с садовым участком в доме для магов, и хотя он и использует центральное фойе, чтобы выходить по утрам на пробежку, но никто - никто - никогда не стучит в его дверь. Все его друзья используют Камин, как и его мать. Он совершенно уверен, что его отец никогда не ступал ногой в его квартиру. Люциус предпочитает заставлять людей приходить к нему.

С палочкой в руке, Драко проходит через гостиную к углубленной нише в ее конце. Хмуро посмотрев на свалку кроссовок вдоль стены - ему действительно нужно достать новый обувной шкаф, они снова накапливаются здесь - он встает на плетеный джутовый коврик и с помощью Чар смотрит сквозь дверь, в первую очередь посмотрев на древний Проявитель Врагов, унаследованный от деда, чтобы убедиться, что пузырек жидкости на его верху не покраснел.

То, что он видит сквозь темное дерево, заставляет его распахнуть дверь, почти не задумываясь.

“Поттер, что, черт побери, ты делаешь в моем холле? Заходи, до того, как тебя увидят соседи”. Голос Драко низкий и почти не слышен. Фрэнсис Розетри, живущий по соседсту, работает в отделе Магических Игрушек и является известным в Министерстве сплетником. И не то, чтобы Поттера можно было легко спрятать. Он затягивает Поттера в свою квартиру, бросая быстрый взгляд вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что за внешней стеклянной дверью в коридоре не сидит в засаде фотограф _“Пророка”_. Никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным, когда речь идет о Поттере. Иногда в СМИ появляются наиглупейшие фотографии этого придурка. Драко как можно быстрее закрывает дверь, затем оборачивается и смотрит на своего шефа.

“Должен ли я спросить, почему ты на пороге моего дома в половине седьмого в субботу?”

Поттер в маггловской одежде; зная его, можно быть уверенным, что он прошел весь путь пешком. Он одет в свои обычные крепкие коричневые ботинки с бледно-серыми брюками и темно-синюю рубашку с воротником, которую он даже не удосужился заправить, олух неотесанный. В тени ниши его глаза кажутся бутылочно-зеленого цвета. “Я был по соседству?”

“Чертовски не похоже”. Драко отворачивается. “Мне нужно проверить мой ужин”. Он лжет. Он знает, что снял его с конфорки. “Проходи, если хочешь бокал вина”. Он машет рукой через плечо, пытаясь выглядеть беззаботно. “Сними ботинки. Я убил всю вторую половину дня на очищающие заклинания, поэтому, если ты наследишь на моем полу, я пришью твои ноги к плечам”. Что, по его мнению, может быть весьма интересной позой, если в это время Поттер будет обнаженным.

Когда Драко уходит на кухню, он слышит, как Поттер снимает ботинки: два слабых удара по паркету. Драко опирается обеими руками на стол, мрамор холодит его растопыренные пальцы, и пытается собраться с мыслями. Он успешно избегал Поттера большую часть недели и добрался до субботнего вечера без единой мысли о нем в голове – ну хорошо, это в некоторой степени откровенная ложь, и он это знает, но, по крайней мере, он чувствует себя уверенно _в духе_ этого заявления - и вот теперь Поттер здесь, во плоти, и внимание Драко неотвратимо обращается к нему. 

Ладно, думает Драко, один бокал вина, а потом Поттер на улице. Это всего лишь вежливость. Ничего больше. Все, что дальше, не входит в повестку дня.

Драко пытается сфокусироваться на образе Блейза, лежащего серым и усталым на больничной койке, чтобы укрепить свою решимость, но ему удается вызвать в памяти лишь издевательский смех, которым Блейз встретил его этим утром после второго позорного проигрыша “Гордости” вчера вечером, на этот раз чертовым “Осам”. Блейз сейчас достаточно здоров, чтобы следить за событиями, а Оливия читает ему “Пророка” вслух, к большому раздражению Блейза, поскольку он указывает, что в двадцать шесть лет он способен читать эту проклятую газету сам, большое спасибо. Он достаточно восстановился для того, чтобы возражать против материнской опеки Оливии, что является облегчением для Драко. Нет ничего более тревожного, чем Блейз, не отталкивающий руки своей матери или не говорящий ей, что он может позаботиться о себе сам, черт побери, и не может ли она просто свалить обратно к этому ублюдку Найджелу и оставить его в покое? Драко думал, что Оливия разразится слезами облегчения в тот момент, когда Блейз сорвался на нее. Честно говоря, Драко думает, что у них страннейшие отношения. Тем не менее, Целители вполне довольны прогрессом Блейза, хотя и не рады, что он планирует вернуться к аврорской работе, как только это станет возможно физически. Удачи вам в этом, думает Драко. Блейз делает то, что хочет.

Драко смотрит на свою кастрюлю с макаронами, теперь заброшенную. Он щелкает палочкой, чтобы закрыть ее крышкой и запустить заклинание стазиса, хотя это никогда реально не работает, и он уверен, что ему придется варить новую порцию, когда Поттер уйдет. Потом он выхватывает еще один стакан из стеклянного шкафа и левитирует вино к центру стола. Установив бутылку над краем стакана, он аккуратно наливает туда приличную дозу. Если все пойдет хорошо, то после ухода Поттера его обед еще будет теплым. Паста будет мягкой и мерзкой, но он полагает, что это та цена, которую ему придется заплатить.

“Хэй”. Голос Поттера позади Драко почти заставляет его пролить вино на пол. Поттер подкрался в одних носках и оказался ближе, чем ожидал Драко.

Драко вздыхает, держа бутылку в идеальной позиции, затем продолжает наливать, не глядя. “Один момент, с твоего позволения”. Он плещет еще немного в свой стакан, затем ставит бутылку на место. Драко хватает стакан со стола и кивает Поттеру, чтобы тот взял другой.

Драко прижимается бедром к столу. “В таком случае, у тебя есть важные новости?” Он потягивает вино, не глядя на Поттера. “Долохов засветился еще в одной столице на Континенте? Цирцея, я надеюсь, что на этот раз в Париже. У меня заканчивается хорошее лимонно-вербеновое мыло”.

Поттер делает глоток, затем опускает стакан. Драко слышит шуршание в кармане Поттера. “Я знаю, что ты раздражен, Малфой, но я хотел, чтобы у тебя было это”.

Драко бросает взгляд на смятый пергамент, протянутый ему Поттером, затем шокированно вздыхает, узнав официальный бланк Аврората, печать Департамента и прочие атрибуты. После заминки он ставит стакан на стол и берет документ из рук Поттера. Он был сложен и погнут не один раз, но все еще четко читается.

“Как, ради Мерлина, ты это достал?” Драко смотрит в изумлении. Он еще не смотрел на цифры, но знает, что именно передал ему Поттер. Учитывая дешевую, слишком гладкую текстуру бумаги, это поспешная копия, а не официальные результаты, которые прибудут с совой или как межведомственная почта, скрученная в аккуратный маленький свиток.

У Поттера на лице виноватая ухмылка, его руки теперь засунуты в карманы, рубашка задралась над ними. Он пожимает плечами. “Я случайно наткнулся на них и подумал, что тебе может понравиться копия. Официально они выйдут в понедельник”.

““Случайно наткнулся”, блин”. Драко качает головой. Это новый уровень дерзости, даже для Поттера. “Ты знаешь, что за это Виола оторвет тебе яйца”. Он не может не добавить: “Хотя они замечательные”.

С коротким смешком Поттер говорит: “Продолжай. Посмотри на результаты. Посмотри, стоят ли они того, чтобы стать евнухом. Я собирался заставить тебя ждать, но это была такая дерьмовая неделя, во всех отношениях, что я подумал, что тебе понравится увидеть их заранее”.

Драко нервно дрожит и его пульс бешено колотится. Он думает, что Поттер не мог пройти всю дорогу, чтобы сообщить ему плохие новости, но он понятия не имеет, чего ожидать. Его подташнивает. Он снова разворачивает пергамент, и его руки дрожат. Поттер определенно замечает это. Ему требуется несколько попыток, чтобы разобрать цифры полностью. “О” - говорит он. Он думает, что оценки хорошие. Он смотрит на Поттера. “Я прошел?” Он ненавидит, что это звучит как вопрос, но это не кажется особо реальным. У него есть ощущение, что экзамен был вечность назад, даже если прошли всего пара недель.

“Я бы сказал, что да”. Поттер поднимает свой стакан. “За сержанта Малфоя”.

Драко позволяет себе чокнуться с Поттером. “Между мной и этим званием еще стоит довольно жестокий допрос” - говорит он. Тем не менее, он доволен. Его оценки были ближе к идеальным, чем он ожидал, и теперь будет сложнее отказать ему в собеседовании. Он чувствует удовлетворение от этой мысли.

“Теперь им придется дать тебе шанс” - говорит Поттер, повторяя мысли Драко. “Хотя они и будут грубыми, я не думаю, что это то, с чем ты не справишься. Мы с Берти можем помочь тебе подготовиться”. Он делает глоток вина. “Хотя ты должны быть доволен. У тебя более высокий балл на этом экзамене, чем у меня, когда я его сдавал”.

В ответ на это уголки рта Драко приподнимаются, и его грудь наполняется облегчением. Он не неудачник. Он не опозорил ни себя, ни других слизеринцев, пытающихся подниматься вверх по карьерной лестнице. Он обнаруживает, что снова может дышать, и все его тело чувствует себя легким. Он глотает вино с благодарностью, и что-то вроде радости поднимается в его сердце. “У меня есть несколько лет практического опыта” - отмечает он. “Тебе что, было девятнадцать, когда ты сдавал экзамен?”

“Около двадцати одного года” - говорит Поттер над краем бокала. Он отставляет его в сторону. “Я также буду более чем счастлив подарить тебе еще один минет перед собеседованием, ты знаешь”. Его влажные от вина губы изгибаются в порочной улыбке; Драко и не знал, что Поттер способен на такую. “Я уверен, что это помогло твоему письменному исполнению”. Выражение самодовольства на лице Поттера почти преступно.

Драко фыркает, раздраженный тем, что его тело уже отвечает на дерзкий тон Поттера. “О, да, все месяцы подготовки и учебы были ерундой по сравнению с тем, что Спаситель Магического Мира отсосал мне в туалете”. Несмотря на саркастичность собственного замечания, Драко расслабляется, позволяя своим волосам упасть на лицо и придвигаясь чуть ближе к Поттеру. Он не совсем уверен, что Поттер не прав. Факт наличия Поттера на коленях в грязном туалете, глотающего сперму Драко, был сильным стимулом, который совершенно определенно отвлек его от переживаний по поводу экзамена. Возможно, это по-своему помогло ему успокоиться. “Хотя я допускаю, что это, возможно, заставило меня меньше тревожиться о результатах теста, увеличив мой полный ужас от того, чтобы быть пойманным с твоим ртом на своем члене”.

“Это было ужасом?” Поттер резко ставит свой стакан. “Кажется, я вспомнил, что это было немного более…”- Поттер колеблется. “Первобытным?”

“Возможно, наши воспоминания о той ночи разнятся” - шепчет Драко. Его сердце сильно бьется о ребра. Это выражение лица Поттера - Мерлин, но Драко знает, что оно означает сейчас. Голый, необузданный, желающий ... Драко мог бы снова поставить Поттера на колени, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, и он это знает. Эта мысль все еще удивляет его, даже после последних нескольких недель. Поттер хочет его так же сильно, как и он - Поттера, возможно, даже больше, учитывая, **что** Поттер потенциально может потерять, и это мощный афродизиак. “Поттер” - говорит Драко, и это легкое дуновение дыхания и потребности.

Поттер тянется к бедрам Драко, на мгновение взглянув в его лицо, прежде чем притянуть ближе. Драко едва успевает поставить собственное вино на стол, прежде чем губы Поттера касаются его. В жестах Поттера нет ни умеренности, ни мягкости: вся сила его желания нацелена на Драко, прежде чем тот вообще может соображать.

Несмотря на свои лучшие намерения, Драко оказывается обернутым вокруг Поттера, возвращая тому жар его губ, беспощадность его рта и давление его тела. Он любит целовать Поттера, любит ту дрожь возбуждения, которая проходит сквозь него, когда рот Поттера открывается ему навстречу.

Мерлин, Драко почти забыл, на что это похоже. Прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как Поттер поимел его на кровати в пражском отеле, с задницей в воздухе, с бедрами, дрожащими от каждого долгого, осторожного движения языка Поттера по его отверстию, но кажется, будто прошла вечность, учитывая все, что произошло потом. Тело Драко похоже на пересохшее русло реки, а прикосновение Поттера - поток ощущений, затапливающий его. Драко едва замечает, как Поттер стягивает с себя рубашку, затем тянется, чтобы снять рубашку с Драко, руки в нетерпении нашаривают пуговицы. Драко покусывает все, до чего может дотянуться: ухо Поттера, грудь, твердый изгиб его шеи. Он пахнет теплом, Поттером и желанием, и Драко хочет все, что он может получить от Поттера. Черт. Он хочет упасть на колени и заглотить Поттера целиком прямо сейчас.

Губы Поттера прижимаются к волосам Драко, его теплое дыхание овевает ухо Драко, возбуждая дрожь. Их обнаженные руки сплетены, твердые мускулы груди столкнулись, и бледная кожа Драко резко контрастирует с золотисто-коричневым оттенком Поттера. “Должны ли мы сейчас использовать твою большую кровать” - шепчет Поттер – “или ты хочешь, чтобы я осквернил тебя на твоем диване?”

Драко отталкивается от Поттера, стараясь держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ему не удается. “Ты, обыватель, это старинная обивка Морриса. И рама такого не выдержит”. Не так, как он хочет, чтобы Поттер оттрахал его, жестко, быстро и почти без дыхания. Диван – это для медленного, нежного секса, для Поттера, стоящего на коленях на полу, между колен Драко, когда длинные пальцы Драко запутываются в густых волосах Поттера.

Улыбки, с которой Поттер прижимается к ключице Драко, оказывается достаточно. Драко запоздало понимает, что Поттер точно знает, как его надуть. “Значит, кровать” - говорит Поттер и без лишних слов перебрасывает Драко через плечо. Драко нерешительно бьет кулаками по спине Поттера. Он осознает, что может освободиться от захвата, но еще он знает, что скорее наслаждается этим проявлением собственничества со стороны Поттера, что, честно говоря, должно бы его тревожить. А еще он должен быть встревожен тем фактом, что Поттер точно знает, как добраться до спальни.

“Я не просто какая-то потаскушка, которую ты снял, Поттер” - протестует Драко, когда Поттер открывает дверь одной босой ногой. Хотя, подумав, Драко не совсем уверен, что это не то, что он есть. Он желал бы, чтобы ему хотелось возражать подольше.

Поттер шлепает Драко по заднице, чтобы тот прекратил дубасить его, а затем не особенно элегантно бросает его на кровать. Его руки уже на молнии Драко, открывая ее, затем снимая штаны с его ног одним плавным движением. Черт, но это горячо, думает Драко, пока Поттер бросает их на пол. Драко откидывается назад на локти, наблюдая, как Поттер снимает свои брюки. Он любит видеть Поттера вот таким; его мускулистое и стройное тело, его толстый, наполненный кровью член, изгибающийся от его плоского живота. Он выглядит впечатляюще, и Драко снова задумывается о том, как много людей видели эту сторону Поттера, обнаженную и открытую, с выражением похоти на красивом лице. Драко обнаруживает, что он вдавливает запястье в свой собственный набухший член. Он так близок к разрядке лишь от взгляда, и это отсутствие решимости, когда речь идет о Поттере, заставляет его тело гореть от желания и стыда.

Драко не думал делать этого снова, по крайней мере, не так скоро. То, что случилось с Блейзом, потрясло его, заставило задуматься еще раз о Поттере и о себе. Как это могло не заставить? Его лучшие друзья злятся на него, и что бы ни сказала Оливия Забини, Драко расстраивает тот факт, что Блейз и Пэнси думают, что он сошел с ума. Он знает, что они правы. Он знает, что это ненормально, знает, что Поттер – наихудшее, что могло случиться с ним в этот период его карьеры, знает, что Поттер никогда не сможет дать Драко того, что он хочет: стабильности, взаимоотношений, жизни, которая существует вне этого безумного маленького мира похоти и лжи, который они создали для себя.

И все же, когда Поттер рядом с ним вот такой, голый и великолепный, когда его пальцы елозят вдоль его собственного члена, вот как сейчас, вся решимость Драко улетучивается.

Он определенно собирается сделать это снова, и как можно скорее. Ему нужен Поттер внутри него, и сейчас же. Или наоборот. Драко не беспокоится о том, кого трахают, только если они делают это немедленно, и он получает разрядку.

Поттер подползает к нему с почти хищной улыбкой. Драко невольно вздрагивает, его кожу покалывает что-то вроде страха, но совсем не так. Он открывает рот, поднимая подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на Поттера. “Боишься, Поттер?” - спрашивает он.

“О, и не мечтай, Малфой” - говорит Поттер низким и грубым голосом, и его рот снова захватывает Драко, язык скользит глубоко внутрь. Он толкает Драко обратно на матрас, его тело трется о тело Драко, а член прижимается к бедру. Это почти слишком, и ногти Драко царапают мускулистые плечи Поттера, когда он стонет в поцелуй.

Поттер отрывается на мгновение, чтобы призвать смазку, которую Драко хранит в тумбочке, и тело Драко дергается от заклинания Поттера, от уверенности в том, что Драко раскроется для него, и от интимности знаний о его спальне, которыми Поттер обладает.

“Ты мог бы попросить, ты знаешь” - говорит Драко, и ему уже трудно дышать.

Поттер просто поднимает бровь и ловит смазку одной рукой, прежде чем она пролетит мимо. Чертов выпендрежник. И все же, он, конечно, позволит Поттеру трахнуть его. Он отчаянно хочет этого, и если неистовость поведения Поттера является хоть в какой-то мере показателем, то и Поттер тоже. “Хочешь трахаться, Малфой?”

Боже, да.

“Я не готовился” - говорит Драко. Он думает, что это звучит идиотски, но он не ожидал компании сегодня вечером. Он смотрит в сторону ванной и вдруг чувствует неуверенность.

Поттер произносит заклинания, даже без пауз, его тело прижимается к Драко, пальцы сжимают смазку. Это впечатляет, как быстро и основательно он может их оттарабанить. И, разумеется, без палочки, чертов ублюдок. “Так лучше?”

Драко выдыхает, слегка двигая бедрами. Ему никогда не нравилось странное, опустошающее, шипучее ощущение, которое сопровождает подготовительные заклинания, как бы он ни был им благодарен. Это не так эффективно, как пропуск еды, не говоря уже о другой подготовке, которая предшествует надлежащему исполнению пассивной роли, но сейчас это его устроит.

“Да”. Драко смотрит на Поттера, склонившегося над ним; очки висят на кончике его носа. Драко срывает их и бросает на другую сторону кровати. Он надеется, что Поттер наложил на них Защитные Чары; было бы стыдно разбить их неточным броском. Поттер над ним выглядит великолепно, с небритым подбородком и спутанными волосами. И эти глаза. Мерлин. Драко может потеряться в глазах Поттера. Он прочищает горло, позволяя ногам раскинуться на покрывале. Боже, но эта кровать за последние две недели видела больше деятельности, чем за весь предыдущий год; Драко нужно будет отдать покрывало для стирки одному из эльфов Поместья. Количество спермы, которую он пролил на него в последнее время, смущает. Его жалкие Чистящие Чары явно не справляются. Он облизывает губы, протягивая руки, чтобы огладить ладонями плечи Поттера. “Но было бы еще лучше, если бы твой член был во мне”.

“Я полагаю, это возможно”. Левая рука Поттера обхватывает основание члена Драко, а пальцы его правой руки исследуют ложбинку, гладко скользя по его отверстию, прежде чем один чуть вдавливается внутрь. Драко слегка раздвигает бедра, более отчаянно, чем он хочет признать, нуждаясь в прикосновениях Поттера. Давления на его член недостаточно. “Если ты хочешь”.

Драко хочет. Еще как, блядь.

Палец Поттера ныряет дальше, до сустава. “Вот так” - говорит он, когда Драко стонет и сжимается. Черт, Поттер ощущается так хорошо внутри него.

“Еще один” - выдыхает Драко, и Поттер засовывает еще один палец, потом еще один. Драко сглатывает и смещается; он любит чувствовать Поттера внутри себя, шире растягивающего его анус.

“Черт” - говорит Поттер. “Черт, но ты хорош в этом. Посмотри на себя”.

Короткие слова похвалы заставляют Драко чувствовать себя желанным и в безопасности, и он немного откидывается назад, раскидываясь еще больше для Поттера и позволяя ему всунуть еще один палец в его задницу. Он чувствует себя наполненным и в то же время открытым, рука Поттера вдавливается в него глубже, его большой палец слегка кружит по всей промежности.

Поттер стонет. “Христос, Малфой. Если бы давали практический экзамен, как быть трахнутым, ты определенно получил бы высшие оценки”.

Задница Драко сжимается вокруг Поттера, в его животе становится жарко, когда он представляет себя, распростертого для Поттера в экзаменационной комнате, пока тот трахает его до беспамятства, в то время как остальные стоят вокруг, давая Драко баллы за исполнение и стиль.

“О, тебе это нравится, не так ли?” Поттер вжимает пальцы еще глубже, их толщина еще шире расправляет Драко. “Ты бы хорошо выступал для меня, не так ли, особенно если бы тебя трахали перед всеми?” Он смотрит на Драко полуприкрытыми глазами, его пальцы чертовски глубоко внутри тела Драко. Боже, Драко может почувствовать каждый дюйм. “Это делает тебя таким чертовски твердым, не так ли, Малфой? Думать о них, наблюдающих, как я трахаю тебя?”

Горло Драко сухое, дыхание тяжелое. Его член так сильно болит; он хочет дотронуться до него, чтобы отдрочить, пока пальцы Поттера засунуты в его задницу. “Да”. Он выгибает спину и его бедра взлетают с кровати, когда пальцы Поттера разворачиваются кверху и задевают простату. “О, боже, Поттер”. Его руки вцепляются в покрывало, натягивая его.

“Я бы так хорошо тебя трахнул” - говорит Поттер, вытаскивая пальцы ровно настолько, чтобы капнуть еще больше масла на суставы, а затем снова вдавливая их в задницу Драко, пока Драко не стонет от желания.

“Насколько хорошо?” Драко упирается ногами в матрас, стараясь изо всех сил трахнуть руку Поттера. Это не так просто, как может показаться. “Давай, Поттер. Скажи мне”. Он перекатывает бедра, задыхаясь.

Поттер крутит пальцами. Он дышит рваными маленькими вдохами; Драко чувствует скользкую головку члена Поттера возле икры. “Да-а? Ты хочешь знать, как бы я позволил всем смотреть? Как бы я засунул свой член тебе внутрь, как сказалбы им, как чертовски тесна твоя идеальная маленькая задница, как хорошо ты чувствуешь себя, когда я наполняю тебя, как в тот момент, когда я проскальзываю внутрь, все, что я хочу, это кончить, и мне нужны все силы, чтобы удержать мою чертову сперму”.

Драко не может сдержать скулеж.

“Боже” - говорит Поттер, и его пальцы погружаются в Драко глубже, чем когда-либо. Еще один поворот и кончик его большого пальца вторгается в Драко, и Драко вскрикивает, его тело дрожит от резкой, горько-сладкой смеси боли и блаженства. “Ты бы получил такие высокие оценки, если бы они все могли видеть тебя с моим членом внутри, Малфой. Ты так хорошо это принимаешь”. Он снова двигает рукой, и Драко едва дышит, все его тело дрожит вокруг всех пальцев Поттера.

Драко почти слеп от похоти, его воображение и его страх режут его как ножи, оставляя после себя потрепанные полосы удовольствия, смешанные с осколками стыда. Он хочет широко раздвинуть ноги для Поттера, здесь или где угодно, да хоть посреди Атриума Министерства, если Поттер захочет. Он хочет дать Поттеру трахнуть его, объявить его своим. Больше всего он боится именно того, чего больше всего желает: что он стал просто секс-игрушкой Гарри Поттера. В этот момент Поттер владеет им больше, чем если бы он использовал _Империус_ , и Драко это не волнует. Все, чего он хочет, это быть наполненным членом Поттера, оседлать волны похоти, которые толкают его все выше, его тело напряженное и разгоряченное, бедра дрожат от желания, член набухший, твердый и сочащийся прозрачной смазкой на его животе.

“Это то, что ты хочешь?”- говорит Поттер возле острого выступа бедра Драко. Член Драко так сильно болит от мягкого дыхания Поттера на его коже. “Мой член в тебе, трахающий тебя так сильно, до тех пор, пока ты не закричишь, умоляя меня позволить тебе кончить для них всех? Ты этого хочешь?

“Да” - выдыхает Драко и выгибается, его глаза закрываются. Он видит это; Поттер, врезающийся в него, когда набухший член Драко разбрызгивает сперму по его коже, все наблюдают за ним, ожидая момента, чтобы наклониться и вылизать его дочиста. Боже, он этого хочет. Его рука гладит затылок Поттера, притягивая его ближе, и, когда рот Поттера касается головки члена Драко, Драко вздрагивает. “Пожалуйста”.

Поттер все еще что-то шепчет, двигаясь вдоль ствола Драко, когда его пальцы медленно, один за другим, выскальзывают из раздвинутой задницы Драко. Рот Поттера касается его твердого члена; он говорит Драко, какой он замечательный, как хорошо он заставляет себя чувствовать, и Драко принимает это с благодарностью, больше не сопротивляясь. Он чувствует себя настолько пустым без Поттера.

А затем Поттер отстраняется и опускается на колени между бедрами Драко. Драко поднимает голову и видит, как грудь Поттера нависает над ним. Щеки Поттера покраснели, глаза яркие и широко открытые. Драко думает, что он похож на изображение Ангела Вожделения, в совершенной прерафаэлитской форме, с растрепанными волосами и блестящей кожей, с членом как румяной набухшей изогнутой линией, выступающей из его плоского живота и точеных бедер. Его можно вставить в рамку и повесить над каминной полкой.

Он чертовски великолепен.

Драко закидывает ноги Поттеру на плечи, и Поттер хватает его за лодыжки, подталкивая колени Драко к его груди. Это больно, но Драко это не волнует, потому что член Поттера сейчас рядом с его скользкой, дрожащей дырочкой, липкая головка прижимается к ней. Драко поворачивает голову в сторону. Это слишком много для него.

“Боже, я хочу тебя” - говорит Поттер, его голос звучит грубо, его взгляд не сфокусирован. “Ты такой мокрый, горячий и хороший - _блядь_. Посмотри на себя. Раскинутый здесь для меня. Боже. Посмотри на меня, Малфой. _Посмотри на меня_ ”. Драко смотрит, и Поттер судорожно вздыхает, сжимая пальцы вокруг лодыжек Драко. “Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя сейчас, да? Так чертовски сильно, потому что ты так чертовски хорош, Малфой. Да? Это то, что ты хочешь? Мой член, прижимающий тебя к этой кровати, врезающийся в тебя, трахающий тебя, пока ты не закричишь для меня- Христос!”

Драко кричит, когда Поттер входит в него. Это грубый удар, и Поттер безжалостен, входя глубоко в Драко одним движением. Даже несмотря на то, что пять пальцев, которые он держал в заднице Драко, были более чем адекватной подготовкой, Драко все еще не был мысленно готов к тому, как ощущается полный и толстый член Поттера, как его задница горит, когда Поттер отступает и снова вонзается в него.

“Дерьмо!” Пальцы Драко вкручиваются в покрывало, и все его тело сжимается. “Поттер ...” Он упирается пятками в плечи Поттера, пальцы ног поджимаются от боли.

Поттер разговаривает с ним в процессе, нежно поглаживая его грудь, пока его бедра отходят назад, а затем снова врезаются в задницу Драко. “Все, Малфой. Ты принял меня. Отвечай”.

Драко ни в коем случае не девственник, но Поттер заставляет его чувствовать, как будто это первый раз, когда его задницу раскрыли, первый раз, когда он принял член. Это неловко, сложно, неприятно и почти слишком грубо, пока это вдруг не меняется на что-то противоположное.

Внезапно тело Драко будто светится от наполненности, от растянутости его задницы вокруг члена Поттера. Негативные ощущения меняют полярность одним толчком, тело Драко превращается в ослепительно-пылающее, радушное тепло под телом Поттера. Он выгибает спину и его руки падают на матрас. “Черт” - задыхается Драко. “Продолжай это делать, Поттер, - о, Боже, да, ты, придурок. Сильнее!” Он крутит бедрами, одна нога соскальзывает с плеча Поттера и болтается над его рукой.

Поттер держится на крепких руках, напрягает бицепсы и сильно толкается бедрами, наклоняясь, чтобы пригнуть колени Драко ближе к его плечам. Матрас скрипит под ними, подбрасывая их назад после каждого удара члена Поттера в задницу Драко. “Да, да. Ты принял. Черт, Малфой. Ты чертовски невероятен” - выдыхает Поттер, когда его бедра вбиваются в тело Драко. “Черт. Так хорошо тебя чувствовать...” Он стонет, его голова падает вперед. Его лицо краснеет, пот стекает по щекам.

Драко никогда так не трахался, так жестко и быстро; он едва может угнаться за Поттером. Его руки слепо тянутся к рукам Поттера, скользят по его влажной коже, ногти скребут по тугим мышцам. Все его тело болит и содрогается; касания их кожи, шлепки яиц Поттера по заднице Драко, хмыканье и резкие вздохи, когда Поттер берет еще Драко сильнее, чем брал его раньше.

Это великолепно.

Поттер начинает сжиматься первым, его тело становится жестким, а рот - сжатым, лицо неописуемо каменеет, когда он падает с дребезжащим криком, вливаясь в тело Драко, раскачиваясь и толкаясь.

Пока Драко все еще дрожит от силы кульминации Поттера, Поттер резко выходит из него, затем скользит вниз и сует три пальца обратно в Драко, одновременно проглатывая член Драко до корня. Изменение давления и ощущений оставляют Драко ошеломленным сенсорной перегрузкой. С криком он вонзает свой член в рот Поттеру, его задница горит от наполненности и глубины, которой достигает Поттер. Сперма Поттера хлюпает между ними, пока Поттер елозит пальцами туда-сюда внутри скользкой дыры Драко, его рот горячий и плотно прилегает к ноющему члену Драко. Когда он кончает, то на мгновение почти теряет сознание, все ощущения теряются в бессловесном буйстве его оргазма, его тело бесконтрольно дрожит, снова и снова, внутри и под Поттером. Поттер хрипит, захлебываясь от силы выплеска Драко, и Драко падает обратно на кровать, будто без костей от удовольствия, пока Поттер кашляет и вытирает рот.

Драко закрывает лицо рукой, его тело неприятно липкое, конечности вялые. Его тело расслаблено, но неуютное чувство горит в его животе. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким необузданным, таким раскрытым ни с кем другим. Это пугающее чувство, и он ненавидит это.

Поттер устраивается рядом с ним, его рука ложится на живот Драко. Он прижимает рот к изгибу плеча Драко. “Все хорошо?”

Нет, не совсем. У Драко болит все тело; он чувствует, будто Поттер проник внутрь него и разорвал его душу на части. Он резко вдыхает, затем позволяет руке упасть на бок. Зачарованные созвездия на его потолке искрятся и сверкают. Он задается вопросом, как он это делает. Ему кажется, что эта связь между ним и Поттером в лучшем случае неустойчивая. Скорее всего, односторонняя, по его мнению. Драко всегда должен уступать, когда Поттер возбужден; они всегда трахаются в его квартире.

“Мы никогда не ходим к тебе” - говорит Драко через мгновение.

“Тебя это беспокоит?”- спрашивает Поттер. Он опирается подбородком на руку Драко; Драко хотел бы, чтобы он этого не делал. “Твоя квартира приятней. Кровать определенно лучше”.

Драко считает, что это дерьмовое оправдание, правда. Он задумывается, в какой степени он поганит свою жизнь здесь с Поттером. Он смотрит в сторону, что-то глубоко внутри него беспокойно, на грани. Он перекатывается на бок, спиной к Поттеру. Задница болит, последние слабые остатки его удовольствия превращаются в тупую унылую пульсацию. На самом деле, с Поттером это в порядке вещей. Он любит ту эйфорию, которую получает от прикосновения Поттера, от его внимания. Но его друзья правы. Это все очень хреново, и он это знает. Он попал в зависимость, так же, как если бы он подсел на зелье. Драко в ломке, зависимый от Поттера, нуждающийся в нем, в данный момент готов разрушить собственную жизнь ради Поттера, и это проблема.

Даже в пылу самого страстного желания, он это знает.

“Хэй” - говорит Поттер. “С тобой не все в порядке”.

Драко долго молчит, глядя через комнату на свой полуоткрытый шкаф. Он видит свое лицо в зеркальной двери, бледное и нахмуренное на темно-синем покрывале. Это его немного пугает, заставляет вспомнить, как он выглядел перед уходом Николаса, каким разбитым и сломанным он стал.

Он не хочет, чтобы Поттер сделал это с ним. Он не может пройти через это. Не снова.

Когда Драко говорит, его голос низкий, едва слышный. “Ты знаешь, что мы не подходим друг другу, не так ли?” Драко не знает, какой демон вселился внего; возможно, что-то гриффиндорское временно попало в него со спермой Поттера, но у него есть странное желание сказать Поттеру правду. Он никогда не делал этого с Николасом. Он лгал до конца, когда уже больше не мог лгать. Драко не может сделать это в этот раз. Он выдыхает, его живот скручивается от молчания Поттера. “Это не совсем нормальное положение”.

Поттер не отвечает.

“Ты знаешь, что это так” - говорит Драко. Ему не нужно смотреть на свое плечо. Он может чувствовать напряжение в руке Поттера, все еще лежащей на его бедре. “Мы никому не можем об этом сказать ...”

“Никто не должен знать” - говорит Поттер, и его пальцы сжимают плоть Драко.

И в этом-то и проблема, не так ли? Драко знает, что Поттер прав, но есть так много секретов, которые он хранил годами. Иногда это слишком, то, как они крутятся и роятся в нем. Драко рос с секретами; своими, своих родителей и их друзей. Он был слишком молод, чтобы нести это бремя для них. Он слишком устал, чтобы держаться и дальше, слишком устал скрываться от всех. Несмотря на то, что Блейз и Пэнси знают о том, что у него с Поттером, ему все равно придется лгать им, если это будет продолжаться. Он это знает. Он не может быть с Поттером и не лгать своим лучшим друзьям одновременно. Драко не знает, хочет ли он этого.

“Малфой” - говорит Поттер, и его голос слишком нежен, чтобы Драко мог с этим справиться. Сперма Поттера все еще вытекает из его тела, и он чувствует себя слабым, нуждающимся и уязвимым. Каждый его инстинкт самозащиты говорит ему противостоять этому, не сдаваться сейчас. Он не хочет ничего большего, кроме того, чтобы Поттер взял его на руки и сказал, что все будет хорошо. Поттер бы сделал это, если бы Драко попросил его, у Драко нет никаких сомнений, и был бы искренен, и он поверил бы этому, потому что Поттер не может полностью увидеть тьму ни в ком, даже в нем.

Драко знает эту темноту более, чем хорошо, и он знает, что всегда лучше смотреть ей в глаза и назвать ее по имени, даже если это вводит в заблуждение.

“Я думаю, что тебе нужно идти, Поттер” - шепчет он, и его сердце бьется так, будто оно разбивается на тысячу крошечных, сверкающих осколков.

Поттер замирает. “Я сделал что-то неправильно?” - спрашивает он, и Драко качает головой. Его горло слишком сжато, чтобы говорить. На мгновение он думает, что Поттер собирается протестовать, но затем матрас сдвигается, когда Поттер соскальзывает с него.

“Прости” - говорит Поттер, но Драко не может на него смотреть.

Драко слышит, как Поттер собирает свои вещи с пола, а затем выходит в коридор. Последнее, что он слышит - это голос Поттера, мрачно вызывающий координаты Гриммаулд-Плэйс.

А потом Драко остается один, голый, опустошенный и дрожащий. Он сворачивается клубком под измазанным спермой покрывалом, пытаясь успокоиться. Это пройдет. Он достаточно силен, чтобы пройти через это, чтобы преодолеть Поттера. Но сейчас похоже на то, что он переживает ломку, а он так чертовски слаб.

Счастливого сраного экзамена, с горечью думает Драко. Почему бы просто не сделать памятную татуировку, на этот раз на лице, на которой будет написано “Гребаная блядь Поттера”, пусть весь мир узнает, что вы за проклятая шлюха. Поздравляю, Драко чертов Люциус Малфой, с еще одной отличной попыткой самосаботажа.

Он долго лежит, бордствуя, не в состоянии уснуть.

6

На часах уже девять вечера, когда Гарри вваливается обратно в камин на Гриммаулд-Плэйс, его рубашка не заправлена, а брюки только надеты; он даже не удосужился надеть свои ботинки. Зачем, в конце концов? Он всего лишь возвращается из чертовой квартиры Малфоя в свой собственный дом, и Малфой ясно дал понять, что он хочет, чтобы Гарри поскорее выметался. Гарри просто сгреб свои ботинки из-за двери и отправился в Камин. Он до сих пор не совсем понимает, что случилось. В одно мгновение Малфой умолял его трахнуть его, в следующее он стал холодным, как лед, и оттолкнул Гарри прочь. Не то, чтобы Гарри этого не ожидал; в конце концов, слизеринцы непостоянны. Скорее, это он не хотел оставлять Малфоя одного. Он хотел утешить его, вывести его из того настроения, в котором тот находился. Гарри видел такое и раньше, после жесткого секса или игровой сессии; он сам испытал этот подавляющий выплеск эмоций, который заставляет вас мгновенно забиться в угол, не терпя ничьих прикосновений. 

Ему не следовало уходить, думает Гарри, хватаясь за угол каминной полки. Он ругается, почувствовав в ладони боль от удара. Вспышка зеленого света освещает библиотеку, отражаясь от высоких застекленных окон по обе стороны комнаты, и Гарри хочет броситься обратно в Камин, ввалиться обратно в квартиру Малфоя, просто чтобы притянуть Малфоя в свои обьятия и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо. Но он не может, и он это знает. Малфой установил границу, и Гарри это обойдется гораздо дороже, если он пересечет ее без надлежащей причины. Он уже использовал надуманную причину, чтобы прийти сегодня вечером; не было никакой необходимости передавать Малфою результаты экзамена, если они будут известны уже в понедельник.

Ярко-зеленые угли огня возвращаются к мягкому красно-оранжевому сиянию, которое едва освещает библиотеку, но, когда Гарри отворачивается от очага, рядом с его любимым кожаным креслом зажигается лампа.

“Привет, Гарри” - говорит Джейк, и живот Гарри скручивается.

Джейк сидит перед ним, длинные ноги закинуты одна на другую, в руке стакан огневиски. Он немного взъерошен; две верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстегнуты, а его короткие золотистые светлые локоны выглядят так, как будто он несколько раз провел по ним рукой. Его брови поднимаются. “Удивлен?”

Это, блядь, конкретное преуменьшение, но Джейк всегда был хорош в них. Иногда Гарри находит их забавными. Сегодня - не настолько. Он бросает свои сапоги на очаг. “Как ты вошел?” Он пытается держать свой голос ровным. Джейк знает, что Гарри постоянно поддерживает свои Охранные Чары; только Гермиона и Рон могут пройти через них, и даже тогда Гарри просит их сначала позвонить в Камин. У него никогда не было личного пространства, когда он был ребенком, ни в Хогварце, ни на Привет Драйв. Сейчас это важно для него, и его друзья уважают это.

“Твой домашний эльф открыл дверь, когда я постучал”. Джейк кружит огневиски вверх по бокалу. “Я нравлюсь Кричеру, или ты забыл?”

Это правда. Джейк был здесь всего несколько раз; в основном они проводили совместное время за пределами Лондона; так предпочитает Гарри. Ему не нравится, когда за ним следят журналисты из _“Пророка”_ или _“Ведьминского еженедельника”_ , особенно когда дело доходит до того, кого он трахает регулярно. Малфой - исключение из его правила отсутствия-отношений-в-Англии, но Малфой, кажется - чертово исключение из всего. Тем не менее, Кричер всегда любезно относился к Джейку, и Гарри вполне уверен, что если бы Джейк поселился в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, Кричер с радостью променял бы Гарри на более подходящего хозяина. Не то, чтобы Гарри это сильно волновало. В последнее время он и Кричер живут в напряженном перемирии друг с другом; Кричер опять злится на него за то, что он не открывает дом для посетителей, теперь, когда он вернулся в Лондон, несмотря на то, что Гарри настаивает на том, что не хочет видеть толпу людей, которых он едва переносит, гуляющей по дому, только чтобы успокоить чувство благопристойности своего проклятого домашнего эльфа.

Гарри подходит к Джейку и выхватывает стакан из его пальцев. “Что ты делаешь на этой стороне Атлантики?” Он выпивает огневиски одним глотком. Черт, ему нужно больше. “Кричер” - кричит он, и через мгновение эльф появляется возле его локтя, хмуро глядя на него. Гарри поднимает стакан. “Еще один, пожалуйста”.

Кричер скептически смотрит на стакан, но исчезает из комнаты, а затем возвращается с открытой бутылкой Огдена и другим стаканом, который он вручает Джейку. Он почесывает бедро, отчего его чайное полотенце приподнимается слишком высоко, по мнению Гарри, затем наливает им обоим еще немного виски. “Хозяин хочет чего-то еще?”

Да, думает Гарри. Вескую причину, по которой ты позволил моему проклятому парню-не-парню войти в дом без моего, блядь, разрешения. Он не спрашивает. Вместо этого он падает на диван и подносит стакан ко рту. Огневиски горит весь путь вниз, оседая в животе и заставляя его чувствовать себя горящим и несчастным. Ну, еще более несчастным, чем он уже. Он не хотел уходить от Малфоя, прогоняющего его с кровати, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с Джейком, с разницей в десять минут. Христос, но он хочет быть вусмерть пьяным прямо сейчас. Он протягивает свой стакан, и Кричер наполняет его, бросая на Гарри решительно неодобрительный взгляд.

“Не заставляй меня дарить тебе носок” - говорит Гарри, хотя и он, и Кричер знают, что этого никогда этого не произойдет. Кричер надменно шмыгает носом и добавляет еще огневиски в стакан Гарри.

Джейк просто смотрит на него. “Спасибо, Кричер” - говорит он. “Я думаю, что мы закончили на сегодня. Ты можешь оставить бутылку”.

Кричер ставит ее на столик рядом с Джейком, а не с ним, замечает Гарри, и затем тащится через полуоткрытый дверной проем, его уши хлопают при каждом шаге. Он бормочет что-то себе под нос, и Гарри совершенно уверен, что это о нем.

“Я думаю, что мы должны поговорить” - говорит Джейк через мгновение. “А поскольку ты уклоняешься от моих звонков и днем, и ночью…” Он пожимает плечами, и Гарри отворачивается. Неважно, что Джейк в чем-то прав. “Какой у меня был выбор, кроме как объявиться без предупреждения?”

“Оставь меня ненадолго в покое” - говорит Гарри. Он знает, что это звучит грубовато. Он не хочет этого делать. Не сейчас. Не с запахом спермы Малфоя, все еще держащемся на его коже, и с наползающим страхом, что сегодня вечером он сделал что-то, чтобы вызвать ярость Малфоя, что все могло измениться между ними, и Гарри понятия не имеет, почему. Эта мысль расстраивает его.

Джейк опускает свой стакан. “Я оставил тебя одного, Гарри. На несколько недель. Я делал все, что ты хотел. Я даже не возражал, когда ты захотел вернуться в Лондон. Возможно, это было слишком много - просить тебя переехать в Нью-Йорк, но я думал, что это то, чего ты хотел в то время”.

“Было ли это так?” - огрызается Гарри. Он раздражен тем, что Джейк так спокоен и собран, и он знает, черт побери, что это вина его, а не Джейка. Но это заставляет его чувствовать себя молодым и ребячливым, как будто он что-то доказывает. “Ты давил и давил, пока у меня не осталось выбора ...”

“У тебя всегда был выбор”. Джейк все еще не выходит из себя. Это одна из вещей, которые сначала нравились Гарри в нем. Он всегда был уравновешенным. Ровным. Гарри мог бушевать рядом с ним, а Джейк был его якорем, оттягивая его назад от неожиданной ярости, которая время от времени прорывалась в нем. Только недавно Гарри стал обижаться на это. Даже сейчас он хочет, чтобы Джейк наорал на него в ответ, чтобы сказал Гарри, насколько он глупый и какой он мудак. Ему нужно, чтобы Джейк тоже был рассердившимся, злым и резким, чтобы оттолкнуть Гарри.

Но ведь Джейк не такой, правда?

Они смотрят друг на друга. Лицо Джейка наполовину затенено светом лампы, и Гарри чувствует укол чего-то глубокого, грубого и разбитого, сложную волну привязанности, смешанную с сильным чувством вины и отчаяния. Он знает, что Джейк заслуживает лучшего, чем он; Джейк порядочный и добрый и в тридцать два года чертовски взрослый, а Гарри чувствует себя таким далеким от этого, особенно сегодня вечером.

“Почему ты здесь?” - снова спрашивает Гарри, и Джейк отводит взгляд, поднимая свой стакан и наполняя его огневиски.

“Я командирован на три недели в британское министерство” - говорит Джейк. “Я буду проводить обучение для новых Неописуемых и выполнять некоторые дополнительные задания, какие ваш министр сочтет нужным”. Он делает глоток дымящегося виски. “Прежде чем жаловаться, позволь мне сказать, что это была не моя идея. Грейвс подумал, что это будет мило с его стороны, дать мне время увидеть тебя снова”. Он смеется, но это резкий, горький лай. “Как же мало он знал”.

Гарри трудно поверить, что американский Главный Аврор будет таким щедрым. Том Грейвс, по его мнению, тот еще кусок дерьма. Гарри терпеть его не мог. Это была еще одна причина, по которой он был рад вернуться в Лондон. Гавайн может быть трудным время от времени, но он не полный мерзавец. Кроме того, Грейвс ненавидит Гарри, так что Гарри чертовски уверен, что есть еще что-то, что Грейвс хочет получить. “Я не имел это в виду, и ты это знаешь”. Это звучит ворчливо, что раздражает его еще больше.

Джейк встает и подходит к камину, его стакан виски все еще в руке. Он изучает генеалогическое дерево Блэков, висящее над камином; отдельные куски гобелена все еще горелые, несмотря на все попытки Гарри починить его. “Я дал тебе пространство, ты знаешь. Давай будем честными в этом”.

“Не прошло даже месяца…” - говорит Гарри. “Я сказал тебе...”

“Я знаю, что ты мне сказал”. Джейк поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Угли огня вспыхивают и искрят позади него. Он высокий, мускулистый и чертовски хорошо сложен, и на мгновение член Гарри дергается. Он и Джейк всегда были хороши в постели; Гарри нравится широкий разворот плеч Джейка, изящная линия его бедер, его выносливость, его изобретательность, когда дело доходит до секса. “Но считаю это ерундой”. Джейк вздыхает и подносит стакан к губам. Он осушает виски, а затем ставит бокал на каминную полку рядом с толстыми серебряными подсвечниками, которые Кричер не полировал годами. Гарри начинает думать, что Кричер забыл, что они там есть. “Ты не можешь просто сказать “Мне нужно вернуться в Лондон” и ожидать, что в какой-то момент я не задам несколько вопросов”.

Гарри смотрит в сторону, его локти на коленях. Он отпивает виски, вина кипит в его животе. Это человек, в которого, как он думал, он может влюбиться. Когда-нибудь. “Я знаю” - говорит он через мгновение. “Ты прав”. По крайней мере, он в долгу перед Джейком.

“Ты меня обманываешь, Гарри Джеймс”. Джейк возвращается и садится на диван рядом с Гарри. Это большое, теплое присутствие, и Гарри вспоминает, как это было вначале, как Джейк заставил его рассмеяться впервые за долгие годы, как комфортно он себя чувствовал, как о нем заботились. Джейк пихает его локтем. “Послушай, это не то, что я не знаю, как ты лажаешь, когда дело доходит до межличностных отношений. Я имею в виду, Христос, что у любого из тех, кто прошел через то, что ты, в детстве, была бы целая куча конкретных проблем и неврозов. Я понимаю это. Однако, я все же думаю, что тебе следует пойти к Целителю Разума по поводу некоторых из них. Тебе не нужно продолжать страдать только потому, что какой-то безносый кретин решил, что хочет переступить через тебя, чтобы править миром”.

Гарри пытается не вздрогнуть. Джейк увлекается самосовершенствованием и самораскрытием, как и все американцы. Три месяца, которые он провел в нью-йоркском офисе, были полны дискуссий о сеансах терапии и последних книгах о том, как устроить свою жизнь. Гарри слишком британец, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно с таким уровнем откровенности.

“Но, Господи, Гарри, ты не можешь продолжать отталкивать людей таким образом. Как меня. Даже Гермиона беспокоится о тебе”.

“Я не знал, что вы обсуждаете меня” - говорит Гарри, стараясь не показывать свое разочарование. Ему не нравится, когда его друзья действуют за его спиной; он знает, что ему трудно доверять людям, но, честно говоря, это одна из причин, почему.

“Не часто, и я был инициатором разговоров, когда ты перестал отвечать на мои звонки”. Джейк сжимает руки между колен и хмурится. “Слушай, я просто пытаюсь” - говорит он через минуту.

Гарри знает это, и чувствует себя дерьмом.

Они молчат. Огонь потрескивает в очаге; Гарри слышит, как Кричер напевает какую-то безликую мелодию на кухне в конце коридора. Он всегда делает это, когда нервничает или напряжен, что делает Гарри уверенным в том, что Кричер подслушивает.

“Мне даже все равно” - наконец говорит Джейк. “Кем бы ни был тот, с кем ты только что трахался, мне все равно”. Он смотрит на Гарри. “Так было всегда. Ты знаешь это”.

Гарри выдыхает. Он знает. Все время, что они встречались, Джейк давал понять, что для него не имеет значения, если Гарри трахается на стороне. Пока они не в одной стране - таково было их правило. Все дозволено. Используйте правильные защитные заклинания, держите все при себе, не впадайте в эмоциональные связи, не причиняйте вреда, не нарушайте правила. Но Малфой все время ощущался по-другому. Малфой - не быстрый перепих в туалете клуба, как бы ни начиналось то, что есть между ними. Малфой попал под кожу Гарри, проник в его сознание. Это не то же самое, чего ожидает Джейк, и Гарри это знает.

“Только не закрывайся от меня” - говорит Джейк и наклоняется к Гарри, касаясь его щеки теплыми пальцами. “Ты должен мне это, по крайней мере”.

“Джейк” - говорит Гарри и поворачивается в его сторону. Сейчас он чувствует так много всего. Большая часть этого - не что-то плохое. “Я...”

Поцелуй мягкий и теплый, и Гарри хочет отстраниться, но погружается именно в ощущение знакомости этого чувства. С Джейком вначале было хорошо, и ничего из происходящего не является виной Джейка. Это все Гарри и его нездоровая одержимость Драко Малфоем.

Рука Джейка скользит по волосам Гарри, пальцы запутываются в его густых кудрях, он целует Гарри, чуть отстраняясь для вдоха и снова наклоняясь, чтобы поймать рот Гарри своим. Это легко, думает Гарри, придвигаясь ближе и позволяя Джейку толкнуть его на подлокотник дивана. Так было с Джейком всегда. Безопасно. Без заморочек. Он не возражает, когда Джейк задирает низ рубашки Гарри и ладонью скользит по его горячей коже. Нет никого, кто бы возразил Джейку; никто не сказал бы ему, что он сошел с ума.

Может быть, так лучше для всех них, думает Гарри. Может быть, Малфой прав. Они вместе – это безумие, жестокое, брутальное столкновение саморазрушения и ненависти к себе. Он закрывает глаза, когда Джейк целует его вдоль горла и расстегивает его рубашку. Джейк хорошо знаком с телом Гарри; за два года он успел узнать, какое точно прикосновение заставляет Гарри перестать дышать.

“Вот так” - говорит Джейк возле лица Гарри, и Гарри позволяет себе поддаться дрожи, которая пронизывает его. Быть с Джейком не требует усилий, так было всегда. Возможно, это то, что ему нужно сейчас. Возможно, это всегда было тем, что ему нужно. Никаких осложнений. Никакого беспокойства. Ему не нужно думать.

Гарри погружается в мягкость поцелуя Джейка.

Так будет лучше, говорит он себе.

Он притворяется, что не чувствует призрачных отголосков прикосновения Малфоя к своей коже.

7

Поздне-утренний солнечный свет проникает сквозь длинные узкие окна спальни Гарри. Он вздрагивает от яркости и переворачивается.

Золотисто-белокурые кудри выглядывают из-под одеяла, и на мгновение Гарри думает, что это Малфой рядом с ним в его постели, и он ожидает, что этот богатый шикарный голос скажет ему прекратить ворочаться, ради бога, и вернуться ко сну. С улыбкой Гарри приподнимается на локте, и этот пузырь счастья лопается, когда он видит квадратную щетинистую челюсть и широкие мускулистые плечи. Он замирает, события прошлой ночи вихрем возвращаются к нему. Руки Джейка, лежащие на нем, рот Джейка, двигающийся по члену Гарри, пальцы Джейка, впивающиеся в бедра прижатого к матрацу Гарри, наконец, член Джейка, скользящий между бедрами Гарри…

Блядь.

Гарри падает обратно на свою сторону кровати и трет руками лицо. Гребаный пиздец. Христос, но он настоящий ублюдок, не так ли? В его груди будто что-то тугое и твердое, стучащий грубый комок ненависти к себе, позволяющий ему точно знать, каким он был идиотом. Он злится на себя, на свою слабость прошлой ночью. Он думал, что это может исправить положение, что ночь с Джейком приведёт его в чувство, что он может разрушить это безумное увлечение Малфоем.

Очевидно, нет, судя по его реакции после пробуждения. _Блядь_. Он понятия не имеет, как он мог принять Джейка за Малфоя. Они не похожи друг на друга, и что это означает для его гребаной психики? Боже, Джейк, вероятно, прав, как бы Гарри не хотел это признавать. Он не что иное, как дерьмовая мешанина гребаных неврозов, настоящее спутанное месиво запретов и заблуждений с совершенно нездоровой порцией одержимости неким чертовым белокурым аврором. Гарри сбрасывает одеяло и садится, сдвигаясь на край кровати. Он сутулится; его пальцы сильно сжимают матрас. Как он может быть таким потерянным из-за кого-то, кто прямым текстом говорит Гарри о том, что он ему не подходит?

Он ругается себе под нос и тянется к брюкам. Сует ноги в штанины, затем встает и натягивает их одним плавным движением.

“Гарри” - говорит Джейк с кровати, его голос грубый после сна.

Это не то, чего хочет Гарри, как должен бы. Он знает это с тех пор, как появился в Нью-Йорке. У них с Джейком все было великолепно, когда они не жили вместе, когда у Гарри не было никаких ожиданий от него. Гарри не подходит роль бойфренда. Может быть, никогда и не подходила. В конце концов, за его спиной ряд неудачных отношений, а ему еще даже не двадцать шесть. Джинни была первой, кто сказал ему, в собственной вежливой манере, что он был дерьмовым бойфрендом. Она была права. Он любил ее, или, по крайней мере, думал, что любит, но запаниковал при мысли о том, чтобы остепениться, как они должны были, по мнению ее семьи. Гарри плох во взаимоотношениях, и еще хуже в обязанностях. Они пугают его, заставляют чувствовать себя в ловушке. Его отношения никогда не длились долго с того момента, как становились чем-то более серьезным.

И он злится, он понимает. Не на Джейка, не совсем. Больше на себя. Ему понравилось то, что у них было в Люксембурге: встречи без обязательств, отличный секс. Он только потому согласился попробовать Нью-Йорк, что все предполагали, что это был очевидный следующий шаг для них. Даже Рон и Гермиона согласились, убеждая его поехать, сказав, что он пожалеет об этом, если не попробует.

О чем Гарри действительно сожалеет, так это о том, что поддался им всем. Он сожалеет, что не прислушался к собственным опасениям, возникавшим каждый раз, когда он думал о том, чтобы бросить все ради Джейка, поднимая его среди ночи самыми страшными приступами паники, которые были у него со времени окончания войны. Он сожалеет об игнорировании тех тревог, которые заставили его сделать что-то совершенно безумное, такое, как секс с Малфоем в душевых Аврората, потому что он искал выход из ситуации.

“Черт” - говорит он, на этот раз вслух, и слышит шелест простыней, когда Джейк поднимается с кровати.

“Хэй” - говорит Джейк, и когда он обнимает Гарри, Гарри отстраняется.

“Не надо”. Гарри все еще не смотрит на него. Он не хочет Джейка здесь, он понимает это. Не в его доме. Больше нет. Что они сделали прошлой ночью – что ж, это была ошибка. Он в ярости на себя сейчас, при свете дня. Он позволил своему члену принимать решения за него, а это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Посмотрите, к чему это приводит: Малфой отворачивается и говорит, что у них нездоровые взаимоотношения. Христос.

Но он не ошибается, думает Гарри. СОР и его подчиненный. Если бы Малфой был женщиной, и кто-нибудь узнал о них, Гарри мгновенно был бы вызван в комитет Профессиональных Стандартов и был бы вынужден сдать удостоверение аврора. Почему это должно быть иначе из-за того, что они оба геи? Гарри, как инспектор, переходит границу, и он чертовски хорошо это знает.

Малфой прав. Это не нормально.

Джейк опускает руки по сторонам. “Хорошо” - говорит он. “Нам нужно поговорить?”

Гарри знает, что он дерьмо. Правда. Любой человек пытается отмахнуться от своего мерзкого поведения, как-то оправдать его. Его друзья, его начальство, проклятый чертов _“Пророк”_. Они всегда так делают, потому что никто не может даже подумать, что их проклятый герой сломлен так, как Гарри. Даже его лучшие друзья находят ему оправдания, говорят ему, что он просто устал или измучен или имеет дело с дерьмовой судьбой, которую ему подарила жизнь. Бедный маленький осиротевший мальчик, которому суждено было рано умереть, воспитанный семьей, которая ненавидела и оскорбляла его, о, как, должно быть, ужасно было его существование. Боже, но Гарри презирает этот сюжет, на который все купились. Вот почему Малфой так заинтриговал Гарри. Малфой никогда не пытался оправдать свинское поведение Гарри. Он просто в лицо называет его мерзавцем и ожидает, что Гарри преодолеет себя. 

Гарри осознает, что он жаждет презрения Малфоя, и насколько бредова эта мысль? Ведь есть же признак здоровых отношений, да? За его спиной стоит чудесный мужчина, который говорит ему, что хочет его, независимо от того, насколько он сволочь, а что делает Гарри? Решает, что лучше быть идиотски озабоченным кем-то, кто считает его самим определением слова “дурак”, кем-то, с кем, как он знает, у него нет ни малейшего шанса на счастливое будущее, кем-то, кто почти сказал ему, что он токсичен, кем-то, над кем, как Гарри чертовски хорошо знает, у него есть власть, хочет он этого или нет. Но чем больше Малфой отталкивает его, тем больше Гарри хочет его. Гарри хочется смеяться, резким, яростным криком горького веселья, который потрясет самые основы этого гребаного дома.

Вместо этого он смотрит в окно на неопрятный сад, заполненный дикорастущими массами пионов, розовых, белых и красных, разбрызганных по густой зеленой лужайке. Если бы у него было хоть немного здравого смысла и чувства самосохранения, он бы повернулся и взял Джейка обратно в постель. Он это знает. Это было бы разумно. Ответственно.

Гарри даже слышит в своей голове голос Гермионы, говорящий ему не быть глупым засранцем и делать правильные вещи.

Так он и делает.

“Тебе нужно найти отель” - тихо говорит Гарри. “Я не могу больше этого делать”.

Джейк позади него замирает. “Ты бросаешь меня?”

Гарри поворачивается в ответ на это. Джейк не выглядит злым; он выглядит грустным и немного обеспокоенным. Есть какая-то часть Гарри, которая думает, что он сошел с ума. Этот мужчина был хорош для него во стольких отношениях. Его друзья возненавидят его за это. Но есть странная свобода в том, чтобы сказать: “Да. Я думаю, что да. Мне жаль”. Ему нужно было произнести эти слова еще несколько недель назад; слышать их сейчас в воздухе, повисшем между ним и Джейком, кажется почти сюрреалистичным. “Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, но говорю сейчас”.

На мгновение Гарри думает, что Джейк собирается с ним спорить, но затем тот вздыхает. “Это парень с прошлой ночи?”

Да. Нет. Не совсем. Гарри не знает, что сказать. “Я не готов к этому” - говорит он. “Остепениться. Это не для меня ...”

“Это могло быть” - говорит Джейк. Он поднимает свою одежду с пола между кроватью и шкафом Гарри. “Ты просто слишком боишься”.

“Может быть”. Гарри отводит взгляд, когда Джейк одевается. Несмотря на всю свою гриффиндорскую браваду, он вполне уверен, что Джейк прав. Гарри более чем способен смотреть на палочку злого мудака вроде Вольдеморта; он чертовски напуган при мысли о том, чтобы провести свою жизнь с кем-то еще.

Джейк застегивает рубашку. “Вопросы интимности, Гарри”. Его улыбка бледная и слабая. “Я надеялся, что ты научишься преодолевать их”.

Гарри хочет извиниться. Он не делает этого. Он думает, что это было бы неправильно.

Он позволяет Джейку поцеловать его в щеку. “Я бы сказал adieu, Гарри Поттер” - шепчет Джейк. “Но сейчас я оставлю это как à bientôt, monami”.

У Гарри сжимается горло. Это то, что они всегда говорили друг другу, оставляя друг друга в Люксембурге. “À bientôt” - шепчет он. Христос, в конце концов, это гораздо больнее, чем он думал.

Джейк делает шаг назад. “Моя сумка все еще в холле внизу” - говорит он. “Я думаю, что меня не нужно провожать”.

Гарри кивает. Он наблюдает, как Джейк выходит из спальни, его шаги в сапогах слышны в коридоре, а затем на лестнице.

И только когда Гарри слышит, как лязгает входная дверь, его колени подгибаются и он опускается на пол, обхватив голову руками. Он знает, что сделал правильный выбор. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Что бы кто-нибудь еще ни думал. Их мнение о том, что правильно, не обязательно подходит ему, но он сомневается, что Рон и Гермиона посмотрят на это так же. Гарри нет до этого дела в данный момент. Он не мог продолжать так, не мог обещать Джейку то, что, по его мнению, он никогда на самом деле не чувствовал.

Тем не менее, глубоко внутри это болит.

“Мастер Гарри” - говорит Кричер из дверного проема, и в его хриплом голосе есть доброта, которую Гарри редко слышит. “Вам что-нибудь нужно?”

Гарри качает головой. “Я в порядке, спасибо”. Если он скажет это достаточно убежденно, возможно, это станет правдой.

Кричер смотрит на него долгим, изучающим взглядом, а затем уходит. Через мгновение он возвращается с дымящейся чашкой на блюдце. Он ставит ее на пол рядом с Гарри, а затем молча выходит из комнаты.

“На днях я точно дам тебе носок, хочешь ты этого или нет” - бормочет Гарри, но берет чашку в руки и дует на нее. Он уже чувствует запах огня; Кричер не верит в полумеры.

Он делает глоток чая, затем прислоняется головой к стене. По крайней мере, сегодня воскресенье. Он смотрит на часы на своем комоде. У него есть целый двадцать один час, чтобы напиться в стельку.

Гарри снова подносит чашку к губам.

Лучше начать прямо сейчас.

8

Драко находился в следственной комнате один в течение получаса, прежде чем появился Поттер, похожий на что-то, что один из псов Поместья пережевал, а затем выплюнул на пол гостиной. Удивление Драко оттого, насколько паршиво Поттер выглядит - или, по крайней мере, насколько паршивей, чем обычно - заставляет его заговорить с Поттером, независимо от его решимости продолжать свою кампанию по игнорированию ублюдка. “Что с тобой?” Поттер просто поднимает руку и морщится. Драко немного жаль его. “Ты никогда не слышал об Опохмеляющем зелье?”

“Не нашел в шкафу этим утром” - громко шепчет Поттер. Даже это заставляет его прижимать кончики пальцев к виску. Темные круги под глазами огромны. “Чертов ад”.

Подавляя волну раздражения из-за беспомощности этого большого ребенка, Драко копается в ящике своего стола и достает флакон с Опохмеляющим зельем, который Пэнси передала ему через Блейза две недели назад, когда они даже не были уверены, что собираются ловить Долохова или его двойника. “Пей”. Он бросает его Поттеру, который ловит с трудом. Драко хмурится. Прошлой ночью, должно быть, была конкретная пьянка, если рефлексы Поттера-Ищейки ослабели. “Сколько ты выпил?”

Поттер выдувает половину флакона одним глотком, затем вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. “Никогда не смешивай водку и огневиски, это все, что я скажу”. Он бросает флакон обратно на стол Драко с гримасой. “Гадость”.

“Это скоро подействует”. Драко задумывается, с кем пил Поттер. Дрожь от ревности пронзает его, прежде чем он приглушает ее. На самом деле, его это не ебет, и даже если да, Поттер, вероятно, выпивал в “Дырявом” с Грейнджер и Уизли. Драко иногда сомневается, есть ли у Поттера другие друзья.

Пэнси входит в комнату, выглядя немного более отдохнувшей, чем тогда, когда Драко вышел из офиса в пятницу вечером. Он подозревает, что она наконец-то спит, теперь, когда Блейз очнулся. Она плюхается на свой стул и поворачивается лицом к Поттеру. “Ты выглядишь, как собачье дерьмо, шеф” - говорит она. Боже, благослови ее и ее острый язык. Она всегда была любимицей Драко.

“Похмелье”. Драко игнорирует хмурый оскал Поттера. “Придурок выпил водку после огневиски”.

“Я сделала это один раз” - говорит Пэнси. Она с сочувствием смотрит на Поттера; Драко закатывает глаза. Он помнит ту ночь, и, честно говоря, он думает, что Пэнси заслужила это за то, что была такой глупой. Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь сказал ей это, конечно. Он не дурак. “Вырубило меня на два дня”.

Поттер просто стонет. “Не говори мне этого”.

Дверь в следственную комнату открывается снова; они все поворачиваются к ней.

“Ну, посмотрите, сколько ленивого народа” - говорит Блейз, стоя в дверном проеме и опираясь на костыль. “Чертовы придурки, не способные ничего делать без меня?”

Пэнси уже на ногах и летит через комнату, чтобы броситься на него. Блейз хрюкает и немного пошатывается. “Ты полная задница”. Она обнимает его за талию, крепко удерживая. “Тебе не следует быть здесь. Что ты делаешь, идиот? Боже, я скучала по тебе”.

“Срать я хотел на это” - говорит Блейз. “Мне неважно, о чем ныли Целители; я просто сходил с ума в больнице. Между ними, нависшими над мной, и моей матерью…” Он вздрагивает. “Я больше не мог провести там ни одного дня, поэтому я настоял, чтобы они выписали меня сегодня утром”.

“Ты мог пойти домой отдыхать” - говорит Поттер сухим голосом.

Блейз усмехается. “Они все, возможно, думали, что я туда и иду. Мать, вероятно, будет сильно встревожена, когда она поймет, что я не собираюсь там появляться”. Он позволяет Пэнси помочь ему пересечь комнату; когда он падает на стул, он хмыкает и приставляет костыль к своему столу. “Не могу сказать, что я продержусь целый день, но я хотел знать, как у вас дела. Кроме того, это мне кажется, или шеф выглядит хуже, чем я?”

“Это тебе кажется” - говорит Поттер.

“Уверен?” Блейз рассматривает Поттера. “С этого угла это выглядит, как будто Долохов вернулся на несколько секунд”.

“Ты идиот” - говорит Драко. Хотя он рад его видеть. Следственная комната была слишком тихой, слишком _другой_ без Блейза.

Блейз откидывается на спинку стула, затем вздрагивает, его рука дотрагивается до виска.

“Ты в порядке?” – спрашивает Пэнси. Бороздка между ее бровями углубляется.

“Просто головная боль, которая, кажется, совсем не хочет отпускать”. Блейз опускает руку. “Все будет в порядке. Так что посвятите меня в происходящее. Я думаю, у меня есть около часа, прежде чем в ярости появится мама, требуя пропустить ее через стойку регистрации”. Поттер выглядит в ужасе от этой перспективы, к мрачному удовольствию Драко. Блейз берет сахарное перо, разворачивает его и сует в рот. “Я чистый лист, шеф. Бросай свои дерьмовые теории в мою сторону”.

Драко фыркает. ““Чистый лист”, блин. Я уже рассказал ему о досье Абаджиева”.

“Я уже и прочитал его”. Блейз выглядит самодовольным. “Поттер принес это в субботу”.

Поттер пожимает плечами, когда Драко бросает на него взгляд. “Ему было скучно. У меня с собой была копия”.

Драко качает головой. “Вы оба сумасшедшие”. Он действительно так думает, но его голос немного резче, чем ему хотелось бы. Пэнси смотрит на него, анализируя. Драко отводит взгляд. Последнее, чего он хочет - это то, чтобы Пэнси потребовала ответа, что с ним сегодня.

“Я не против” - легко говорит Поттер.

Сегодня с ним что-то не так, но Драко не знает, что именно. Это почти выглядит так, будто он счастлив, и это раздражает Драко, но присутствует и налет грусти. Это странно. Драко хочется оттащить Поттера в сторону и потребовать ответа, что, к чертям, он такого сделал в воскресенье вечером, чтобы напиться вдребезги, но он не думает, что имеет на это право. Не после субботы. Возможно, вообще никогда. Это к лучшему, говорит он себе. Он почти верит в это.

Поттер подходит к доске и изучает ее. “Итак, теперь мы знаем, что Долохов и Лука Абаджиев убили троюродного брата Долохова по неизвестной причине”.

“Я в поисках причины” - говорит Драко. Он похлопывает по пачке документов на своем столе, тех, которые они с Шахом сочли достойными более глубокого изучения. “Я надеюсь раскрыть некоторые старинные семейные секреты на этой неделе”.

Пэнси фыркает. “Удачи с этим”. Она пожимает плечами в ответ на приподнятую бровь Поттера. “Я пока не нашла ничего интересного в предметах, которые тестируем мы с Джонси. Зелья до сих пор скучны до чертиков. В основном это лекарства для пожилых людей, которые, я полагаю, имеют смысл, если дом принадлежал Аничке Долоховой. Поверь мне, есть предел тому, сколько банок бальзама из “Звездной травы” я могу проверить”.

“Как много?” - спрашивает Поттер. Конечно, он хотел бы знать, думает Драко. Только Поттер мог счесть интересным бальзам для пожилых людей. Прилив горько-сладкого тепла проходит через него, прежде чем он отталкивает его. Ему не нужно чувствовать привязанность к Поттеру. В конце концов, он пытается избавиться от этой зависимости. Драко не может отвыкнуть сразу, пока он в команде, но он может, по крайней мере, построить стены. Нарисовать границы, даже если они только для него самого.

“Пока шесть”. Пэнси тянет волосы вверх от шеи и скручивает их в свободный узел, закрепляя их с помощью завязки для волос, снятой с запястья. “В самом деле, с каким количеством болячек имела дело старая леди?”

Поттер хмурится, но записывает это на доске. “Это может иметь значение в будущем”.

“Я сильно сомневаюсь в этом” - говорит Пэнси. Драко с ней согласен. “Более интересным является то, что я нашла в медицинских записях Блейза”. Она смотрит на Блейза. “Похоже, что гаррота Абаджиева была сделана из черенков “Ловушки Дьявола”, обвитых вокруг колючей проволоки, что объясняло, как он мог атаковать с такой точностью. Даже в отрыве от материнского растения, черенки по-прежнему сохраняют магию, которая позволяет им цепляться за человеческие конечности. Это уже гадость, особенно если учесть, что гаррота также была покрыта какой-то смесью, включающей споры гриба _Boletus gabretae_ ”. Она вздыхает в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Блейза. “Дерьмо, которое было на руках у Ричарда Томаса”.

“Ой”. Рука Блейза касается горла. Сегодня он одет в куртку с высоким воротником, несмотря на тепло; Драко уверен, что он выбрал ее, чтобы закрыть шрам, который еще должен зажить. Даже ясеневой мази требуется некоторое время, чтобы подействовать; он знает это из личного опыта. “Так ты думаешь, что они собирают его для использования в качестве чего? Яда?”

Пэнси ерзает на своем стуле. “Я не знаю. Возможно? Или он мог бы использовать его для чистки гарроты. Или это ничего не значит. У меня пока нет реальных данных, только связь между спорами на руках Томаса и спорами, которые смыли с твоей раны в Св. Мунго”.

Поттер чертит линию от фотографии грибов до имени Блейза, которое он только что написал рядом с именем Томаса. “Думаю, это что-то, что нужно отслеживать”. Он кивает Пэнси. “Посмотри, что ты можешь сделать, но сначала разберитесь с остальными предметами из пражского дома. Давайте сосредоточимся на этом на этой неделе. Я хочу узнать что-нибудь, что может дать нам хотя бы малейшую подсказку о том, что затевают эти мерзавцы, или куда мог свалить Долохов...”

“Я по-прежнему думаю, что он будет под защитой Абаджиева” - говорит Драко. Они с Поттером уже спорили об этом раньше.

“Вероятно, так и есть”. Поттер проводит рукой по волосам, заставляя их почти встать дыбом. Так он выглядит идиотски привлекательно. “Но мы пока не можем их трогать, поэтому мне нужны веские доказательства. Мы знаем, что Долохов работает с этой семьей, возможно, в качестве исполнителя каких-то задач”. Он поворачивается обратно к доске. “Итак, давайте займемся самой паршивой частью работы авроров, да? Найдем что-нибудь - что угодно - что мы сможем использовать, чтобы оправдать интерес к организации Абаджиева. Мы будем работать против того, чего хотят Неописуемые – они проводят собственное расследование, поэтому к нашему вмешательству отнесутся неодобрительно - а также против интересов тех стран, в которых Абаджиевы добились благосклонности и влияния на правительственные учреждения, которые могут заблокировать нас. Чехи уже сопротивляются нашему дальнейшему участию”.

Они все обмениваются взглядами. “Я все еще думаю, что Ролицек был каким-то подозрительным” - говорит Драко, и Пэнси качает головой.

“Ты сошел с ума”.

Драко просто пожимает плечами. Что-то о коренастом чехе застряло в его голове. Ему не нравится, что Сукова и Ролицек так долго шли по аллее позади него и Блейза. Они были всего в нескольких шагах позади; как им не удалось вовремя остановить Долохова?

В дверь стучатся, и внутрь заглядывает Берти. “Ты не против, если я заберу Малфоя?” - спрашивает он, и Драко смотрит на Поттера, чувствуя себя странно неуверенно. Он не хочет уходить; даже несмотря на напряженность между ним и Поттером, Драко чувствует себя безопасно в этой комнате. Уютно. По выражению лица Берти он может сказать, что того что-то беспокоит, и это расстраивает Драко больше, чем он хотел бы признать.

Поттер смотрит на Драко, его бровь приподнята. “Я не возражаю”.

Берти кивает головой в сторону коридора. “Тогда пойдем”. Он отступает, позволяя двери закрыться за ним. Драко задумывается о том, что происходит сегодня в офисе авроров; все, кажется, немного на грани. За исключением Блейза, но он чертовски рад вернуться на службу, думает Драко.

“Мы продолжим” - говорит Драко, вставая. “Я просто думаю, что это нужно учесть”.

“Я запишу это на доске” - с полуулыбкой говорит Поттер, когда Драко проходит мимо.

Берти ждет в коридоре, когда Драко закрывает за собой дверь. В руке у него маленький свернутый свиток, и он пихает его Драко. “Иди и говори со мной” - говорит он. “Робардс хочет тебя видеть”.

У Драко сжимаются внутренности. Это никогда не было для него хорошим знаком. Он следует за Берти вдоль по коридору, разворачивая свиток. Это его официальные результаты экзамена. Сургучная печать и все такое. Подпись Робардса нацарапана внизу.

“Поздравляю” - говорит Берти, затем снова бросает взгляд на Драко. “Хотя ты не выглядишь удивленным”.

“Меня оповестили на выходных” - признается Драко. Он не собирается говорить Берти, кто это был, но Берти прищуривается, и Драко абсолютно уверен, что у того есть конкретные подозрения. Он пробегает глазами остальную часть пергамента, и его глаза расширяются. “Они назначают мне собеседование в конце недели”. Дерьмо. Этого не было на копии Поттера. Он думал, что запланировать это займет больше времени.

“Ну” - говорит Берти – “ты молодец. На самом деле, высшие баллы. Впереди тебя только Алтея и Майкл Юнгблут, что чертовски солидно, мальчик”. Берти выглядит довольным. “Позволь мне сказать, что этот факт был отмечен на встрече главных инспекторов сегодня утром. Хотя не говори ничего другим. Остальные узнают чуть позже. Я просто спросил Робардса, могу ли я рассказать тебе лично”.

“Спасибо” - говорит Драко. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что не выглядит более радостным; он подозревает, что Берти хотел большей реакции от него. “Что с Шахом?”

Берти ничего не говорит, и сердце Драко сжимается. Он хочет, чтобы Шах был в его сержантской когорте. Ему нужен друг; он не может сделать это самостоятельно. “Я не должен этого говорить” - наконец говорит Берти. “Но да. Он прошел”.

Облегчение захлестывает Драко. До этого момента он не понимал, насколько ему нужно, чтобы Шах был на его стороне. 

Берти поворачивает за угол; Драко следует за ним. “Теперь самая сложная часть, парень”. Берти смотрит на него ровным взглядом. “Совет по Продвижению не простой. Они не будут выдвигать тебя, если не подумают, что ты это заслужил, и в нем есть авроры, которые не будут поддерживать твое заявление. Ты знаешь это, как и я”.

Драко кивает. Это то, что будит его по ночам болью в животе. Он знает, что одно плохое собеседование может повлиять на его карьеру, по крайней мере, еще на несколько лет, пока ему снова не разрешат пойти на повышение. “Вы поможете мне подготовиться?”

“Я сделаю все, что смогу”. Они уже почти в офисе Робардса. Берти приостанавливается и кладет руку на руку Драко. “Но тебе лучше быть осторожным, когда ты идешь к ним. Они принимают с тобой дополнительные меры предосторожности”. Он выглядит почти злым.

Это беспокоит Драко. “Что Вы имеете в виду?”

“Увидишь”. Берти снова направляется к кабинету Главного Аврора. “Просто будь готов ко всему”.

Виола кивает им, когда они проходят мимо ее стола. “Он ждет тебя” - говорит она, и Драко не может не задаться вопросом, что, черт возьми, происходит. Он нервничает; он не совсем понимает, почему его вызвали именно таким образом.

Берти открывает дверь, но не входит. “Будь осторожен” - снова говорит он, и в его глазах вспыхивает предупреждающий блеск.

Драко входит в кабинет Главного Аврора.

“Мистер Малфой” - говорит Робардс и встает из-за своего стола, когда Драко подходит ближе. “Садитесь, пожалуйста”. Он указывает на пустой стул перед столом; другой занят человеком, которого Драко не узнает. Он все равно кивает ему.

“Сэр”. Драко сидит на краю стула; это не очень удобно. Он думает, что Робардсу это нравится.

“Поздравляю с результатами теста” - говорит Робардс. Он откидывается на спинку стула, руки соединены вместе, кончики пальцев прижаты ко рту. “Однако есть кое-что, что Совет по Продвижению попросил меня обсудить с Вами, когда Ваше имя было предложено. Поэтому я вызвал Вас до того, как другие узнают свои результаты”.

Драко елозит на стуле. На нем нет обивки. Он смотрит на другого человека; тот высокий, со светлыми кудрями и широкими плечами. “Сэр” - снова говорит он.

Робардс прочищает горло. “Как Вы знаете, кандидаты на звание сержанта проходят собеседование с Советом по Продвижению. Одним из требований для этого является необходимость для кандидата принять дозу _Веритасерум_ на определенном этапе опроса. Не большая доза, но достаточная для последних пяти минут или около того.

Драко расслабляется. Он знает, к чему идет дело. По крайней мере, он так думает. “Да, сэр”.

“Простите меня за прямолинейность, констебль Малфой” - говорит Робардс - но мне известно, что во время допроса с _Веритасерум_ после войны выяснилось, что у вас аллергическая реакция на зелье?”

“Да, сэр”. Это еще мягко сказано. Драко распух, как ежик, от самой сильной аллергии, которую он только имел с младенчества. Им пришлось срочно доставить его в Св. Мунго за противоядием, что дико разозлило адвоката Визенгамота, принимавшего его показания. “Я верю, что это сейчас в моем досье”.

Робардс кивает. “Совет по Продвижению предложил, чтобы, учитывая Вашу аллергию, Вы подверглись воздействию Легилимента”. Главный Аврор выглядит извиняющимся, и Драко понимает, почему. Никого больше не попросили бы сделать это. Их собеседование проводилось бы без использования какой-либо сыворотки правды. Это незначительная часть процесса, но она не может быть воспроизведена другими способами. В нем разгорается раздражение, но он игнорирует это. Должно быть, это то, о чем беспокоился Берти. Драко - нет, не особенно. Он чертовски хороший Окклюмент, благодаря Снейпу и дорогой старой тетушке Белле, но информации об этом в его досье точно нет. Драко молчал об этом особом таланте на протяжении всего курса обучения, вплоть до того, что отключил его, когда его группа подверглась воздействию Легилиментов в учебном классе. Драко даже не уверен, что Берти знает об этом, что определенно объясняет его беспокойство в коридоре.

“Думаю, я мог бы принять эти условия, сэр” - говорит Драко, и облегчение мелькает на лице Робардса.

“Хорошо, хорошо”. Робардс кивает человеку в другом кресле. “Джейк Дюрант. Он будет Вашим Легилиментом на собеседовании”.

Дюрант протягивает руку. “Здравствуйте, констебль Малфой” - говорит он с определенно американским акцентом. В нем есть слабый тягучий перелив. “Рад познакомиться с Вами”.

“Взаимно”. Драко пожимает его руку. У него крепкая хватка. Уверенная и сильная. “Хотя я не думал, что мы выйдем за пределы Министерства ради интервьюеров”.

“Джейк здесь, чтобы несколько недель работать с Неописуемыми” - говорит Робардс. “Но я подумал, что было бы хорошо позвать его для Вас. Он чертовски хороший Легилимент. Работал по всему миру, не так ли, Джейк?”

Дюрант наклоняет голову; у Драко возникает сильное впечатление, что он немного смущен. “Я сделал немного, сэр”. Он смотрит на Драко. “Я делаю все возможное, чтобы быть осторожным и уважительным со всеми, с кем имею дело. Вам не о чем беспокоиться”.

По иронии судьбы, Драко и не беспокоится. Он покажет Дюранту достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить его, но Драко обучали лучшие. Он может держать окклюменцию столько, сколько ему нужно. В конце концов, он был вынужден это делать, чтобы пережить тот год с Темным Лордом. Вот почему его тетя обучала его в первую очередь. В то время как Снейп думал, что лучше держать его подростковый мозг как можно более тихим вблизи этой страдающей манией величия задницы, тетя Белла, по большей части, просто хотела, чтобы он не унижал ее перед Темным Лордом. Плюс, они оба пообещали его матери, что научат его. Очевидно, никто из окружающих Драко не думал, что ему удастся удержать свои мысли под контролем. С другой стороны, ему было всего семнадцать и он был глупым и совершенно неискушенным в этом вопросе. Слава Цирцее, Темный Лорд так никогда и не узнал о его влажных фантазиях о Поттере. В Поместье начался бы полный хаос.

“Спасибо” - говорит он. Дюрант кажется достаточно порядочным, полагает он, хотя и немного фамильярным, в типично американской манере. 

Робардс наклоняется вперед, его локти ложатся на стол. “Я рассказал Джейку о Ваших особых обстоятельствах”. В ответ на поднятую бровь Драко он говорит: “Во время войны”.

“Я так и предположил”. Драко поворачивается обратно к Дюранту. Он полагает, что должен быть раздражен, и это действительно так, но лишь слегка. Все же, это не то, что его пребывание в обществе Пожирателей Смерти останется незамеченным в его интервью. Он уже для начала не настолько удачлив, и, если верить Берти, по крайней мере один из пяти членов Совета по Продвижению захочет, чтобы его уволили, если не все. “Я надеюсь, что это не будет проблемой для Вас”.

Дюрант не выглядит смущенным. “Вы были молоды и глупы. Мы все делали сумасшедшие вещи, когда были подростками. Я вырос в Новом Орлеане. Вы не хотели бы знать, с чем мы играли во время летних каникул. Позвольте мне просто сказать, что Вы не хотели бы разозлить ругару”.

Почему-то Драко не совсем уверен, что это адекватно слепой поддержке Темного Лорда, но ладно. Он позволит янки думать, что он может иметь с ним дело. Дюрант более искренний, чем Поттер, который немного обескураживает. Все же Поттер по характеру немного засранец. Драко думает, что этот парень слишком хороший. Он практически Хаффлпафф; это будет смехотворно легко одурачить его.

Он снова глядит на Робардса. “Что-нибудь еще, сэр?”

“Только мои поздравления” - говорит Робардс. “Мне нравится лично поздравлять пять лучших кандидатов”. Он улыбается Драко. “ Один из которых - Вы”.

Слышать похвалу – приятное чувство; Драко так редко ее получает. Он задается вопросом, так же ли это для Алтеи, которую высшие должностные лица постоянно восхваляют за преданность делу. Не удивительно, что она такая гребаная сука. Драко думает, что он тоже мог бы быть таким, если бы люди не называли его коварным дерьмом большую часть времени. Может быть, он должен быть благодарен за это; немного словесных оскорблений каждую неделю позволяют ему оставаться вменяемым и не зазнаваться. Ему хочется рассмеяться, но он не осмеливается.

“Спасибо, сэр” - говорит Драко и встает. “Я могу идти?”

Робардс отмахивается от него. “Иди, парень. Я уверен, что сейчас ты нужен своей команде”.

Вероятно, нет, но Драко чувствует, что было бы неблагоразумно указывать на это. Он кивает Дюранту. “Я буду рад работать с Вами”. Опять же, наглая ложь, но он вполне может быть вежливым.

Дюрант улыбается, и в углах его ярко-голубых глаз появляются морщинки. Он привлекателен, думает Драко, в очень откровенной манере. Он не совсем тип Драко, но в то же время Драко думает, что не выкинул бы его из постели. “Я постараюсь не лезть слишком глубоко” - говорит он, быстро подмигивая, и будь Драко проклят, но он не уверен, что этот человек не заигрывает с ним.

Это сбивает Драко с толку на мгновение, и он чувствует, что его лицо горит.

Робардс спасает его. “Спасибо за Ваше время, констебль. Я полагаю, что в Вашем письме есть дата и время вашего собеседования”.

“Утро пятницы, да”. Драко снова обращается к Робардсу. Это трудно делать; в Дюранте есть что-то магнетическое, что мешает отвести от него взгляд. Это не кровь Вейлы, как у Блейза; это что-то, что Драко не может распознать, но находит интригующим.

“Отлично” - говорит Робардс. “Тогда я желаю Вам удачи”.

Это разрешение уйти, это ясно. Драко рискует еще раз задержать взгляд на Дюранте, затем разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

“Все хорошо?” - спрашивает Виола, и Драко кивает. Она улыбается ему. “На этого янки приятно посмотреть, не так ли?”

Драко чувствует себя немного нелояльным к Поттеру, но кивает. “Если вам нравятся блондины”.

Виола сверкает улыбкой в его сторону. “О, мне нравятся, констебль Малфой. Очень нравятся”.

Ее смех летит ему вслед, когда он возвращается к следственной комнате. Сегодня он чувствует себя легко, его сердце ободрено так, как не было в последние дни. С Поттером, может быть, что-то не складывается, но рядом с ним Блейз и собеседование на звание сержанта через несколько дней.

Жизнь, как он думает, определенно становится лучше.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейз устал от того, что все ругаются; Гарри и Рон наверстывают упущенное; у Драко официальное собеседование с Советом по Продвижению. С легилименцией, конечно.

1  
Войдя в среду днем в следственную комнату, Блейз сразу замечает, что Пэнси и Драко не разговаривают. Они сидят в противоположных углах комнаты, Драко возится с коробкой вещественных доказательств, а Пэнси играется со своим мобильным телефоном, открывая и закрывая его, и смотрит куда угодно, но только не на заваленный бумагами стол Драко.

Блейз сопротивляется желанию закатить глаза, главным образом потому, что его голова почти раскалывается от боли. Только что в течение нескольких часов Целители тщательно осматривали его, и все только для того, чтобы этот ублюдок Ирскин потом заявил ему, что боль - лишь побочный эффект зелий и заклинаний, которыми его напичкали, и скоро он поправится. Разумеется, они понятия не имеют, правда ли это; Блейз мог убедиться в этом по тому, как взгляд Ирскина бегал по сторонам во время разговора. Он рад, что этим утром запретил своей матери приехать. Она бы добилась того, что яйца Ирскина лежали бы на ее лучшем фарфоровом блюде за беспомощные и расплывчатые попытки рассеять беспокойство Блейза, а Блейз реально не хочет арестовывать свою мать за нападение на Целителя. Она никогда не простит его за это, а он чертовски хорошо знает, как долго Оливия Забини может таить обиду.

Вздохнув, он падает на стул. По крайней мере, теперь он освобожден от использования этого глупого костыля. «Вы понимаете» - говорит он, растягивая слова – «что вы двое ведете себя, как моя мать и ее четвертый муж? Вы реально должны прекратить». Он откидывается на спинку стула, тщетно пытаясь умерить головную боль. «Это более, чем утомительно».

Оба поднимают на него глаза. Пэнси с осторожным, но удивленным изгибом брови; выражение лица Драко все еще немного возмущенно-высокомерное, затем оно меняется на мягкую, хотя и слабую улыбку. Мерлин, но, если бы Блейз знал, что ранение при исполнении служебных обязанностей давало ему карт-бланш на высказывание всего, что, черт возьми, он чувствовал по отношению к своим лучшим друзьям, он мог бы броситься наперерез одному-двум проклятиям задолго до прошлой недели.

"Это не четвертый был торговцем алмазами, найденным плавающим лицом вниз в канале?" - деликатно спрашивает Пэнси. Она знает, что Блейз может быть, скажем так, немного чувствительным к деталям довольно сложной личной жизни его матери и сомнительной манере, в которой некоторые из ее отношений закончились. Он приветствует ее осторожность.

«Нет, это был дядя Йохан». Блейз качает головой и тут же сожалеет об этом, когда его мозг протестует. «Мать никогда не выходила за него замуж». Спасибо Цирцее. Йохан тогда был немного пьян, поэтому и оказался в канале; так решили амстердамские авроры. Мать клялась, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения, и Блейз был склонен ей верить. Йохан не был особо популярен среди некоторых его более чем сомнительных знакомых. «Я думал об актере, Расселе Белле. Они всегда кричали друг на друга, а затем исчезали на несколько часов, Мерлин знает, куда и зачем – и я тоже не знаю, потому что никто не хочет думать о том, что их мать, возможно, собирается делать". Он указывает пальцем на них обоих. «Вы знаете, что эти неприятности не вечны, так почему бы не перестать заниматься ерундой сейчас же?»

"Как дела у твоей матери?" Пэнси садится на стул рядом с ним и глядит на него. "Она все еще в номере в «Бомонте»?"

Драко ничего не говорит, но тоже пододвигает свой стул поближе, с пачкой бумаг в руке, и Блейз полагает, что это прогресс. Честно говоря, они оба могут быть такими упрямыми идиотами. Пэнси преодолеет себя, равно как и Драко, как только вытащит свою голову из задницы и поймет, что Пэнси только о нем и беспокоится, даже если использует столь дерьмовый способ показать это.

«Да, и она чертовски занудна» - говорит Блейз, взглянув на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что она закрыта. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, что он нелоялен, меньше всего Оливия, а у нее везде есть шпионы. Число политических связей, которые его мать поддерживает, просто смешно, даже если они время от времени оказываются полезными. «Она не позволит мне вернуться в мою квартиру. Я останусь там, где она может все время нависать над мной, до какой-то неопределенной даты в будущем».

«Не везет тебе» - сочувствует Пэнси, выглядя слегка завидующей. Блейз чувствует укол вины. Отношения Пэнси с ее родителями в лучшем случае сложны. Они хотели, чтобы вежливая, достойная дочь вышла замуж в другую чистокровную семью - предпочтительно Малфоев; как будто это могло произойти, даже если бы Драко не был геем - и в итоге получили блестящую, красивую хулиганку, отказавшуюся быть под их контролем. Черт с ними, с Паркинсонами, думает он, если они не понимают, насколько их дочь замечательная. Придурки. Пэнси убирает прядь волос за ухо. «Это должно быть ужасно» - говорит она – «все эти обеды и спа-услуги прямо в номере».

«Я предпочел бы быть дома, чем с матерью в Мэйфэр. Я скучаю по своей квартире. И по своему спокойствию». Блейз раздумывает. «Хотя массаж плеч был довольно впечатляющим. И теперь мне позволено есть рыбу - на кухне готовится великолепный лосось».

Ответ Пэнси теряется в грохоте удара двери о стену - Блейз рефлексивно поднимает руку к голове, вздрагивая от резкого звука - и в комнату врывается Поттер. Пока его команда наблюдает за ним с осторожно склоненными головами, чтобы не пропустить ни одной детали того, что обещает быть грандиозным гриффиндорским приступом гнева, Поттер швыряет папку с досье на один из пустых столов. Она скользит и разлетается на отдельные листы, которые медленными дугами падают на пол. Поттер плюхается на ближайший стул, широко расставив ноги и сложив мускулистые руки на груди. Он просто кипит, ярость расходится от него волнами.

Вот мудак, думает Блейз. Ничем не отличается от того Гарри Поттера, которого они знали в Хогварце: пороховая бочка, готовая взорваться от малейшей провокации - обычно со стороны Драко, если уж Блейз честен. Действительно, они оба кружат друг вокруг друга с первого класса; Блейз полагает, что не должен удивляться тому, что это кончилось взаимным трахом до беспамятства. Грег предсказал это много лет назад, но они все посмеялись над ним, бедным ублюдком. Блейз напоминает себе позже послать Грегу приличную бутылку виски. Он, черт возьми, заслуживает этого за тот давнишний проблеск предсказания. В конце концов, Блейз рискует взглянуть на Драко, который вернулся к изучению своих бумаг и не смотрит на Поттера. Блейз хмурится. Это тоже интересно.

«Райтсон - огромная чертова задница» - сообщает Поттер комнате и всем, кто может слушать в коридоре. Драко встает и демонстративно закрывает все еще вибрирующую дверь с неодобрительным хмурым взглядом на лице. Поттер игнорирует его в пользу того, что сползает по стулу, раскачивая его взад и вперед таким образом, что Блейза начинает подташнивать.

Пэнси ждет пару секунд. "Робардс забрал у нас дело?" Блейз, нахмурившись, наклоняется вперед. Это новость для него. Он ненавидит тот факт, что его ежедневные визиты в Св. Мунго держат его дальше от дел, чем ему хотелось бы.

Поттер фыркает. «Нет. Не то, чтобы Райтсон не пытался этого добиться. Он в ужасе от того, что - как он выразился? – «Кучка чертовых слизеринцев преследует одного из своих»». Поттер сопровождает свою речь, показывая пальцами в воздухе кавычки, и его голос повышается. ««И ради всего святого, Гавайн, ты сошел с ума? Они явно предвзяты и неспособны провести надлежащее расследование, и будь проклято сомнительное руководство Поттера. Визенгамот с этим согласен»». Поттер обнажает зубы. "Козел".

Блейз садится ровно, игнорируя головокружение в голове. "Что за херня?"

«Моя реакция в точности» - говорит Поттер. "Хотя я уверен, что по крайней мере один из адвокатов Визенгамота на его стороне. Он не сказал бы этого Гавайну, если бы это было не так. Христос, они все тупые уроды". Он опоминается. «Бульстрод исключение».

«Она защитник» - говорит Пэнси. «Но я полагаю, что это Карстерс или Оливер поддерживают эту задницу. Милли говорит, что они ужасны».

"Робардс действительно слушал эту чушь?" Блейз возмущен. Хотя он полагает, что удивляться нечему. Райтсон действительно конкретная задница, это все знают. Особенно с недавним акцентом _«Пророка»_ на арестах за зелья. Это происходит каждый раз. Капля славы - и следующее, что вы видите, это Райтсон, выпендривающийся и ведущий себя так, как будто он очевидный наследник Робардса. Дерьмо. И, конечно, он хотел бы громкое дело, вот как это. Если бы они не обнаружили, что Долохов жив, никто бы даже не взглянул на него дважды, но они это сделали, и теперь Райтсон, разумеется, хочет, чтобы арест Пожирателя Смерти был на его счету.

"Не совсем". Толстые пальцы Поттера барабанят о подлокотники его стула. «Мы по-прежнему отвечаем за это дело, но теперь мы должны поделиться нашими вещественными доказательствами и следственными материалами».

Драко срывается. "Что?"

Поттер смотрит на Драко, и на короткое мгновение выражение его лица открыто, глаза широко распахнуты, как у ночного зверька, внезапно попавшего под вспышку _Люмоса_. Что бы ни происходило между ними сейчас, Поттер все еще одержим Драко, это ясно. Блейз видит все, что ему нужно, и ему немного жаль шефа. Поттер беспомощен,если дело касается Драко.

Поттер снова смотрит в сторону, на этот раз на стопку бумаг на полу, его рот искривляется. «Райтсон укажет своей команде проверить вещественные доказательства и искать связанные с этим преступления; посмотреть, смогут ли они раскопать что-нибудь, что мы могли пропустить. Если они ничего не найдут, то перейдут к нераскрытым делам».

"Когда мы должны их осчастливить?" - спрашивает Блейз.

«В понедельник. К этому времени все должно вернуться к Липману и быть зарегистрировано. Файлы, артефакты, даже наши отчеты». Поттер елозит в своем кресле и смотрит на Блейза. «Боюсь, что детали нападения на тебя и твоего лечения будут включены. Извини».

Блейз пренебрежительно машет рукой, повторяя жест, который он видел сотни, если не тысячи раз, у своей матери. Цирцея, но он ненавидит, когда она делает это по отношению к нему. Он действительно превращается в нее, и это расстраивает его больше, чем он хотел бы. «Не то, что моя жизнь сейчас принадлежит мне. Клянусь, в Св. Мунго могли бы наделать крестражей из набранных у меня анализов».

Блейз осознает огромную неуместность этого комментария лишь тогда, когда смотрит в зеленые глаза самого Гарри Джеймса Поттера, официального Спасителя Чертового Магического Мира, и думает, черт, это же шеф. Его взгляд останавливается на шраме на лбу Поттера. По слухам, он сам был крестражем Темного Лорда, или что-то вроде этого, как не раз сообщала Рита Скитер. Действительно, Поттер практически подтвердил это во время их первых коллективных обсуждений Темной магии, и не думайте, что они все пропустили мимо ушей такую информацию. Блейз думает, что существует не так много других способов истолковать его слова о том, что он провел годы с Темным Лордом в голове. Блядь. И тут Блейз травит шутки по этому поводу, словно бесчувственный чурбан.

Поттер удивляет его, расхохотавшись. "Неплохо". Он восстанавливает самообладание, явно взъерошенный, но уже менее злой. Напряжение покидает комнату. Блейз чувствует, как Пэнси и Драко расслабляются рядом с ним. Он скучал по этому, скучал по всем, скучал даже по чертовому Поттеру. Шум в его голове на мгновение исчезает, и Блейз думает, что, возможно, все будет хорошо. Поттер садится, положив локти на стол перед собой. «Так вот. Общие файлы и прочий вздор. По крайней мере, это заткнет Райтсона на некоторое время. Помните, однако, что вы – основные следователи в этом деле. Не позволяйте никому в его команде вести себя несоответственно. Если они попытаются - я хочу об этом знать». Он смотрит на каждого из них. "Я понятно выражаюсь?"

«Идеально, шеф» - говорит Пэнси, и Поттер кивает.

«И пошли они нахер» - прямо говорит Поттер. «Это наше дело. Мы собираемся поймать Долохова, и, с моей точки зрения, Райтсон может взять свои гребаные предрассудки в отношении Слизеринского факультета и засунуть их в свою задницу. Вы всё еще моя команда». Он смотрит на Драко. "Вы все".

Драко просто отводит взгляд. У Блейза появляется отчетливое побуждение стукнуть его папкой с досье только за то, что он ведет себя, как мудак. Он подавляет это. Поттер и Драко могут сами разобраться с этим, думает он.

"Что у нас на повестке дня?" Блейз не видел ни одного нового документа после досье Абаджиева. Вчера они говорили о чем-то, касающемся Праги и данных чешских авроров, но он не помнит подробностей. Время от времени он еще чувствует себя немного смутно и размыто. Ирскин говорит, что это тоже пройдет, согласно какому-то неизвестному и неопределенному графику. Только из-за этого Блейзу хочется ему врезать. Он знает, что это неразумно - Целители всегда ограждают свои ставки смутными прогнозами о прогрессе пациента - но ему все равно.

«Согласно распространенным Люксембургским МПП сообщениям, по всей Европе сообщалось о наблюдениях» - говорит Драко. Он наклоняет голову; слабые пурпурные тени под глазами под этим углом становятся более заметными. Он плохо спит, думает Блейз. У Драко всегда бессонница, когда дело доходит до стрессовых событий; он не спал в течение двух дней перед экзаменами в школе. «Некоторые из них невозможны, конечно, на уровне статьи _«Придиры»_ о Темном Лорде, занявшемся оленеводством в Лапландии».

«В этой версии так много нестыковок, что она разваливается сама по себе. Даже без толчка» - говорит Пэнси; слизеринцы обмениваются веселыми взглядами, а Поттер улыбается. Это хорошо - смеяться, думает Блейз. Это не так уж смешно, но они находят юмор там, где большинство людей находят лишь угрюмую пустоту. На такой работе вы должны этот делать. Иногда это единственный способ продолжать.

«Но сообщения из Франции казались заслуживающими доверия, как и наблюдения в Амстердаме» - говорит Драко. Глаза Поттера следят за Драко, который отворачивается, закрывая лицо светлыми волосами. Выражение лица Поттера закрыто и непроницаемо. Тем не менее, его взгляд задерживается на Драко слишком долго. Блейз задумывается, сказал ли ему Драко, что они Пэнси знают о них, или Поттер просто не заботится о том, чтобы быть осмотрительным. Это, должно быть, второе. Поттер слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы не бросать им вызов, если он думает, что они знают об этих... - Блейз не решается назвать это отношениями. В конце концов, последние отношения Драко были дерьмовыми. Никто из них не говорит о Николасе, но память о нем тянется, как вонь от мусора в жаркий день. Что бы ни делали Драко и Поттер — это другое,по мнению Блейза. Конечно, он волнуется. И он думает, что это чертовски глупо со стороны обоих. Но никто из смотрящих на Драко так, как это делает Поттер, не сделает ему больно так, как Николас.

Или, по крайней мере, Блейз надеется, что не сделает. В конце концов, он не хочет бить Поттера по лицу. Это выглядело бы чертовски заманчиво в «Пророке», не так ли? Тогда у него не будет ни малейшего шанса на продвижение по службе.

Но Драко на этой неделе тоже был решительно упрямым во всем, что касалось Поттера, а Блейз уже когда-то был мишенью этого ледяного неприятия. Честно говоря, ему трудно не сопереживать шефу, даже если он, по мнению Блейза, полный идиот. Черт побери, да они оба идиоты.

"Не было ли чего-то еще и во Франкфурте, или мне это приснилось?" Пэнси немного ссутулилась в своем кресле. Блейз видит, что ей хочется вернуться в лабораторию. Она не чувствовала себя комфортно ни на одном из собраний команды с тех пор, как он вернулся. Он полагает, что это из-за того, что происходит между ней и Драко. Он устал от всех них, правда. У него снова болит голова, и он задается вопросом, не стоит ли ему просто собрать вещи и уйти домой. За исключением того, что домой нельзя - благодаря Оливии, и как бы он ни любил свою мать, он не может прожить целый день в ее гостиничном номере. Он не хочет в конечном итоге задушить ее, даже если "Бомонт" восхитительно роскошен.

Боже, они все сводят его с ума. Каждый из них.

"Это вряд ли" - говорит Поттер. «Этот источник ранее уже присылал ложное сообщение, и в любом случае оно было только частичным. Ничего не подтверждалось немецким Авроратом». Поттер напрямую обращается к Драко. "Что у тебя, Малфой? Что-нибудь, о чем мы должны позаботиться на этой неделе для тебя?"

В воздухе повисает невысказанное предположение, что Драко сосредоточится на пятничном собеседовании. Блейз не может сказать, что чувствует Драко по этому поводу, хотя его колючесть говорит о том, что он нервничает. Хорошо, думает Блейз. Это означает, что Драко не станет слишком дерзким и не испортит все так, как он иногда делает, когда уверен, что дело уже в шляпе. Нервный Драко значит осторожный Драко, и, если быть откровенным - и немного эгоистичным - Блейз не может допустить, чтобы Драко показал себя плохо. Он хочет быть следующим, после того как Драко прощупает почву, и самоуверенность Драко может разрушить шансы их обоих.

Драко на мгновение удерживает взгляд Поттера, затем смотрит в сторону. «Ничего важного. У меня есть кое-что показать Пэнси - мелочи, которые могут иметь отношение к делу».

"Ну, так что это?" Спокойный тон Поттера резко контрастирует с тем, как напряжено его тело. Мышцы его челюсти сжимаются.

Драко встает, подходит к одному из боковых столов, берет с него коробку и открывает ее. «Честно говоря, самым интересным была эта книга. Когда я смотрю на нее, она кажется подозрительной. Я уверен, что она Темная».

Он вытаскивает маленький томик в кожаном переплете, который, как сразу видит Блейз, очень старый - золото истерто и надпись на корешке неразборчива. Пока Драко говорит, у Блейза возникает странное предчувствие, как будто он уже знает, что написано в этой книге. Но это чепуха - он приписывает это своей головной боли или, возможно, зельям, которые ему дали для восстановления.

«Я не могу сказать, что там написано - я не могу прочитать». Драко держит книгу открытой. «На полях есть заметки на языке, который выглядит как чешский, но основной текст ужасно странный. Может быть, иврит? Или какие-то руны? Я знаю, что это не кириллица».

Все осторожно наклоняются вперед, вглядываясь в тонкие, цвета слоновой кости страницы со странными черными буквами. На Блейза снисходит озарение.

"Это енохианский, Драко". Блейз чувствует, как кудряшки на его затылке становятся дыбом. "Могу ли я предложить тебе положить эту чертову вещь обратно сию же секунду?"

Без промедления Драко осторожно укладывает книгу обратно в коробку, смотрит на свою руку и вытирает ее об штанину. Спасибо, Мерлин.

"Должен ли я спросить, откуда ты это знаешь?" Поттер смотрит на Блейза с интересом.

«Это язык ангелов» - говорит Блейз. "Так заявляют некоторые. Среди них Джон Ди".

Поттер хмурится. "Некромант?"

"Ты был внимателен на «Истории магии», не так ли?" Тон Блейза резче, чем он того хочет. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Из-за вида этих каракулей он просто на взводе. «Моя мама умеет это читать; в ее библиотеке есть одна или две книги, написанные на этом языке. Я могу разобрать некоторые слова, но она довольно свободно владеет им». Он не добавляет, что она обучалась этому в раннем детстве и научила его лишь горстке слов в защитных целях, как предостережение от потенциальной некромантии. Есть некоторые вещи в семье его матери, о которых он предпочел бы не рассказывать.

Драко и Пэнси стараются не показывать тревоги, но безрезультатно. Они знают, на что похожи некоторые способности матери Блейза, и ни одна из них не предназначена для непосвященных. Блейз думает, что им недостает воображения. Он обожает свою мать, но она не из тех, кому можно перейти дорогу. И остальные его родственники тоже. Блейз иногда беспокоится, что он превратится в одного из них. Он ублюдок, да. Он готов это признать. Но он не будет похож на них. Он не может позволить себе.

Поттер кивает. «Паркинсон, пожалуйста, отнеси книгу в лабораторию и убедись, что на ней нет проклятий и тому подобного. Мы попросим Оливию Забини о помощи после того, как ты ее изучишь». Драко заворачивает книгу в пакет и кладет ее обратно в коробку, которую затем запечатывает. Поттер смотрит на Блейза. "Если у тебя нет возражений".

Блейз пожимает плечами. «Мы должны делать то, что должны, я полагаю. Мать с этим согласится». Он надеется, по крайней мере. Она никогда не была в восторге от авроров, по уважительной причине. Он думает, что может уговорить ее помочь ради него, но, зная его мать, она может и отказать. Неважно. Он пересечет этот мост, если им будет нужно.

Пэнси осторожно берет коробку у Драко. «Хорошо, шеф. У меня будет отчет к завтрашнему дню; даже раньше, если будет что-то серьезное».

После того, как она выходит из следственной комнаты, Драко поворачивается и смотрит на Блейза. "Ты в порядке?"

Блейз снова машет рукой. "Я в порядке".

Драко не выглядит убежденным, но смотрит на часы на стене и ругается. "Берти ждет меня в офисе".

«Тогда иди» - говорит Поттер, но вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, он собирает бумаги из папки, которую бросил ранее.

На мгновение Блейзу кажется, что Драко будет протестовать, но вместо этого тот встает и снимает пиджак со спинки стула. "Я вернусь позже".

"Когда тебе удобно". Поттер открывает обложку и начинает сортировать содержимое. «Твое собеседование на первом месте. Мы разберемся здесь».

Драко выходит; его спина прямая, будто аршин проглотил. Ну-у, это не очень хороший знак, думает Блейз, особенно когда Драко громко захлопывает за собой дверь. Блейз снова вздрагивает. Черт, это немного больно.

Поттер опускает папку, хмуро глядя на дверь. Ему требуется мгновение, прежде чем он осознает, что Блейз все еще сидит перед ним. Он оглядывается, и его угрюмость усиливается. «А ты» - говорит Поттер - «ты действительно не должен быть здесь, ты знаешь. В офисе, я имею в виду. Тебе нужно больше отдыхать».

Блейз хватается за грудь, имитируя ранение. Когда Поттер становится встревоженным, он перестает и выпрямляется. «Я действительно в порядке, шеф. Мне нужно поговорить с Шахом о том, что говорят другие авроры — это может помочь нам разобраться в следующем шаге Райтсона».

Поттер вздыхает, нежелание написано на его лице. «Хорошо. Даю разрешение. Но, пожалуйста, скорее иди домой. Твоя мать чертовски пугающая, и я не знаю, будет ли она любезно относиться ко мне, если я утомляю тебя».

Блейз прячет ухмылку. Он не завидует Поттеру, это уж точно. Он не хотел бы возглавлять команду слизеринцев, особенно с настолько раздраженным Драко. Мрачный Малфой опасен, Блейз знает это по личному опыту, особенно когда Драко явно раздирают сомнения по поводу тех чувств, которые он испытывает - будь то о Поттере или предстоящем собеседовании. Блейз не уверен, что это важно. Драко не особо стабилен, когда он неуверен. Блейз хочет, чтобы Драко поговорил с ним - или даже с Пэнси. С кем-нибудь. Понятно, что ему это нужно, но Драко подчас может быть упрямым придурком, и Блейз подозревает, что Малфой убедил себя, что Пэнси злится на него и что за Блейзом нужно ухаживать, поэтому он сам справится с этим своим болотом эмоций. Идиот.

Что касается его собственной матери, то на месте Поттера Блейз не хотел бы противостоять Оливии. Если она рассердится, он пожалеет, что не погиб в битве за Хогварц. Приятная, легкая смерть в бою — это удовольствие по сравнению с тем, на что способна Оливия Забини. Блейз поднимает ладони и сдается. «Просто одна или две чашки чаю и болтовня, и все на сегодня. Обещаю».

Он оставляет Поттера в следственной комнате потерянным в его собственной голове. Вот как оно, думает Блейз, и он рад, что ему не пришлось видеть, как разрушались взаимоотношения Поттера и Драко на прошлой неделе. Независимо от того, насколько неприятно было в Св. Мунго, это хуже.

В конце концов, для разбитого сердца не существует никаких зелий.

2  
Пэнси только что закончила проверять защитные заклинания на коробке с материалами из дома Анички Долоховой, которые Драко передал ей вчера в следственной комнате, когда за ее спиной, от дверного проема, послышалось тихое покашливание.

«Дай мне минутку, Джонси» - говорит она, не отрывая взгляда от сильно аннотированной, как-то странно напечатанной книги в ее руках, той самой, которую Драко показал им вчера, и которую Блейз опознал как енохианскую. В ней все еще есть что-то, чему она не доверяет; она в перчатках и очках и с Чарами _Протего_ , которые она готова активировать, если случится что-нибудь странное. «Только держись вне зоны взрыва на этот раз, пожалуйста».

«Это всего лишь я» - говорит Драко, и Пэнси оглядывается. Он топчется возле двери, как будто не зная, как заговорить.

Хор-рошо-о, думает Пэнси, пусть призадумается. Дело не в том, что она действительно зла на него - они слишком долго были друзьями, и каждый совершил слишком много ужасных поступков. Дело скорее в том, что она ужасно разочаровалась в нем из-за его неизменно ужасного вкуса в мужчинах, хотя, если быть честной, не ей говорить на эту тему. Не после ее катастрофического романа с Тони. Но все же, Поттер, из всех людей? Драко всегда был более чем саморазрушительным в отношениях, которые он ищет, если конкретно вот эти вообще можно так назвать. Насколько она может судить, Драко просто трахает Поттера, не более того, и вот на это Пэнси решительно возражает. Если Драко хочет только секса, то он может получить разрядку с кем угодно. Выбор Поттера в качестве секс-игрушки ставит их всех под угрозу, прежде всего самого Драко, что вызывает у Пэнси желание задушить его. Ради Цирцеи, Драко выше этого, что бы он себе ни думал.

Она слегка качает головой, притворяясь сосредоточенной на корявой чешской надписи, нацарапанной под прикрепленной к странице фотографией. "Чего ты хочешь?"

"Поттер попросил меня заглянуть". Драко приближается осторожно, словно она Гиппогриф, которого он не хочет пугать. "Как дела?"

Ну, если он хочет выглядеть сугубо профессионально, Пэнси может это сделать. «Ладно». Она смотрит на артефакты, разбросанные по ее скамейке. «Ты был прав в отношении большинства из этих предметов. У некоторых из них Темно-магические показатели просто зашкаливали». Она поднимает книгу. «Это даже содержит большое количество остаточных следов, что странно. Я не смогла найти на ней никаких заклятий или проклятий».

Драко смотрит на фотографию. "Это Шотландия?" Его голос тихий и осторожный на случай, если еще кто-то слушает. Это привычка, которую они все приобрели в общей гостиной Слизерина и которая оказывается полезной во время работы в магических правоохранительных органах. Пэнси думает, что, в самом деле, Райтсон и его команда - полные идиоты. Лучшие авроры не происходят из чертового Гриффиндорского факультета, Поттер потенциальное исключение. Она до сих пор сомневается в нем.

Пэнси смотрит на книгу, которую держит в руках, позволяя своим глазам сосредоточиться на мерцающей полосе воды между двумя пологими горными склонами. «Лох Левен, если я не ошибаюсь. Тот, что недалеко от Хогварца, а не Кинросса. Помнишь этот жуткий пешеходный тур, в который мама заставила меня пойти, чтобы летом подготовиться к школе? Она была уверена, что я собьюсь с пути и заблужусь в горах".

«Не принимая во внимание твое отвращение к любому месту, где нет надлежащей сантехники». Драко улыбается ей, и когда Пэнси оглядывается на него, она моментально оказывается обезоруженной. Он выглядит усталым, с плохо скрытыми Чарами темными кругами под глазами. Вокруг него слишком яркая аура бессонницы. Без сна Драко всегда становится более сосредоточенным, более бдительным и резким. Это не хорошо для него, и никогда не было. Он накручивает себя все сильнее и сильнее, пока, наконец, не срывается, вырубая практически всех, кто оказался поблизости.

«Природу сильно переоценивают. Я бы предпочла уютный отель с приличным баром - в любое время». Пэнси никогда не говорила Драко, что ее мать беспокоилась, главным образом, о том, что Пэнси потеряет самообладание и снова сбежит, как она это сделала дважды за год до Хогварца. Чего Камилла Паркинсон не учла, так это того, что Пэнси убегала больше от нее, чем от чего-либо еще, и как только она обосновалась в Хогварце, ей уже не нужно было спасаться бегством. У нее были друзья, чтобы развеять ее одиночество, и расстояние почти в пятьсот миль между школой и ее домом в Норфолке. Впервые за многие годы Пэнси могла успокоиться, не получая выговоров и хмурых неодобрительных взглядов. Даже сейчас она держится на расстоянии от своей матери. Она считает, что так проще.

Пэнси переворачивает страницу. В верхней части следующей страницы есть что-то похожее на грубую карту, затем следуют абзацы енохианских каракулей, затем эскиз небольшого восьмигранного объекта, наклоненного вдоль своей оси. «Вот то, что я считаю странным».

"Сдаюсь". Драко кивает на картинку. "Есть идеи, что это такое?"

"На самом деле, да". Пэнси тянется вдоль линии артефактов, разложенных перед ней, и берет маленький кусочек обсидиана, поворачивая его между кончиками пальцев в перчатках. Он светится и блестит на свету, на его поверхности видны глубоко выгравированные символы. «Это было в одной из моих коробок с вещественными доказательствами, и я думаю, что одно соответствует другому». Она держит камень напротив эскиза; линии совпадают. «Понятия не имею, что это на самом деле. Может быть, какая-то безделушка, но у меня еще не было времени проверить магическую подпись, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли здесь чего-то Темного. Вероятно, до завтра не будет, если мне придется рассортировывать весь этот завал". Она кладет камень на место и смотрит на свою скамью с грустью. «Проблема в том, что я не могу проверить, что могло принадлежать самому Долохову, а что Аничке и ее семье». Она смотрит на Драко. «Ты знаешь, что в какой-то момент нам придется вернуть часть этих предметов дочери Анички и ее мужу. Арктур уже получил жалобу от чешских властей от их имени».

«Поттер может решить эту проблему» - рассеянно говорит Драко. Он изучает камень, поглядывая на книгу. «Когда ты собираешься позвать Оливию? Я хотел бы знать, о чем это говорит».

Пэнси закрывает книгу. «Как сказал шеф, тогда, когда я буду уверена, что это не повредит ей. Я не могу поверить, что это просто лежало в коробке на твоем столе целую неделю». Она пристально смотрит на него. "Чертов сумасшедший идиот".

«Половина Поместья поломала бы твои инструменты» - замечает Драко. «Кроме того, я оставил заклинание запечатывания на коробке, пока она была на моем столе».

Она знает, что он в чем-то прав. Тем не менее, есть протокол, которому нужно следовать. Пэнси осторожно кладет маленькую потрепанную книжку в нижнюю часть большого черного защищенного футляра, затем взмахивает палочкой: _"Colloarcus!"_ Она снимает очки и кладет их рядом с закрытым футляром, затем снова поворачивается к Драко, слегка опираясь на лабораторную скамью.

"Так почему ты на самом деле пришел сюда?" Пэнси сохраняет голос нейтральным, внимательно наблюдая за мимикой лица Драко. «Ты мог бы просто подождать до нашей встречи сегодня днем».

Драко сдвигается и сует руки в карманы. Он слишком худой, думает она, его скулы заметно более угловатые, чем обычно, и челюсть острее. Она может понять, почему Поттер готов нарушить несколько правил ради него: Драко совершенно потрясающий – в странной, причудливой манере, и он сам действительно понятия не имеет, насколько у него неземной облик. Но Пэнси видит перед собой лишь своего старого друга, выглядящего нервным, неловким и очень, очень уставшим, и она может сказать, что он более измученный, более обеспокоенный, чем обычно. Последние остатки ее гнева на него улетучиваются.

«Выкладывай" - со вздохом говорит она. «Есть что-то, о чем тебе нужно поговорить».

Слабая улыбка изгибает рот Драко. "Я не могу провести тебя, а?" Кажется, он немного расслабляется.

"Не особо, нет". Пэнси смотрит на него, затем оглядывается на кабинет, который она делит с Джонсом. "Это что-то, о чем ты можешь говорить здесь?" Нерешительность Драко – ответ для нее. Она снимает перчатки и бросает в урну. «Хорошо. Тогда купи мне ланч, и мы поговорим. Я чувствую потребность в фалафеле из ларька на Трафальгарской площади». Это их любимое место для обедов за пределами Министерства, всего в нескольких улицах от него, но практически изолированное от большинства их коллег, которые никогда бы не отправились в маггловские магазины, окружающие Колонну Нельсона, за едой. Какая ирония, думает Пэнси, учитывая тот факт, что слизеринцев обычно обвиняют в ненависти к магглам.

Ей требуется всего лишь несколько мгновений, чтобы сменить халат на белую шелковую блузку и темные брюки, висящие в ее шкафчике; и того, и другого достаточно для того, чтобы прогуляться по Уайтхоллу, не привлекая слишком много внимания. Она оставляет волосы закрученными. Это проще, чем возиться с прической.

«Скоро вернусь, Джонси» - кричит она в сторону их общего кабинета. Джонс даже не поднимает глаз от своего микроскопа, а просто отмахивается от нее.

Драко молчит до тех пор, пока они не удаляются на порядочное расстояние от Министерства, гуляя по широкому ровному тротуару. Уайтхолл заполнен маггловскими государственными служащими, спешащими мимо во время обеденного перерыва, и туристами, фотографирующими проезжающие мимо красные двухэтажные автобусы. Это чудесный день, необычайно яркий и безоблачный, идеальное начало июня, и Пэнси поднимает лицо к теплу солнечного света.

«Завтра на собеседовании будет Легилимент» - наконец говорит Драко, шагая рядом с ней. «Из-за моей реакции на Веритасерум».

Пэнси останавливается посреди тротуара, заставляя группу маленьких шотландских школьников обходить их с двух сторон. "О, дерьмо". Она и не думает о том, чтобы быть вежливой. "Тебя поимели, не так ли?" В ответ на изящно изогнутую бровь Драко она добавляет: «Я имею в виду, скорее в профессиональном, чем в буквальном смысле. А если серьезно, если они увидят, что ты скрываешь…»

"Они не должны увидеть". Драко идет дальше. Пэнси следует за ним. «Нет, если я буду осторожен».

Пэнси позволяет себе покачать головой, главным образом потому, что она все еще немного позади него, и он не увидит. "Драко, ты же не зарегистрирован как Окклюмент?" Она на всякий случай понижает голос. "Я имею в виду, этого нет нигде в твоем досье?"

Тогда он поворачивается и смотрит на нее, сузив серые глаза. "Ты правда принимаешь меня за дурака?"

"Не будь придурком". Пэнси сильно раздражается, когда он умышленно неправильно понимает ее. «Я имею в виду, что они узнают так или иначе. Они либо узнают, что ты блокируешь сознание и что ты Окклюмент, либо они узнают о Поттере и – что ж, тут тоже приятного мало».

«Или они подумают, что я тайный Пожиратель Смерти, посланный, чтобы разрушить министерство». Драко растягивает рот в кривой, холодной улыбке. «Всегда есть такая возможность».

Она отмахивается от этой мысли. «О, они уже так думают, дорогой. Обо всех нас. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я».

Драко трет руку, ту, которую он сам изуродовал в месте, где была Метка. Пэнси не думает, что он делает это осознанно, но это говорит само за себя. Его рукава сегодня спущены, серебряные запонки застегнуты на запястьях, но она точно знает, где находится шрам: эти длинные, скользкие полосы, которые портят гладкую кожу его предплечья. «Никто не узнает ничего, чего я бы не хотел" - твердо говорит Драко.

Пэнси скептически относится к этому; иногда Драко думает, что он гораздо более способен контролировать непредсказуемость жизни, чем кто-либо вообще. «Кто этот Легилимент? Неописуемый? Потому что, если это так, ты должен подать жалобу». Она расстроена, больше, чем может себе позволить. Легилименты могли быть предвзятыми, они могли полностью выдумать то, что нашли в искаженном уме Драко, и она ожидала бы этого от любого, кого прислали бы Неописуемые. Пэнси научилась никому не доверять, особенно большинству ее коллег по министерству. Она провела слишком много лет, игнорируя их колючие комментарии и хитрые взгляды. "Они могут подставить тебя ..."

"Он американец". Драко перебивает ее. «Его зовут Джейк Дюрант. Я ничего о нем не знаю, правда». Он дарит ей быструю улыбку, и Пэнси знает, что она должна ее успокоить. «Он хорошо сложен, и он флиртовал со мной, или, по крайней мере, я так думаю».

"Я полагаю, ты думаешь, что это хорошо?" - Пэнси обходит мать с коляской, которая выглядит крайне испуганной кольцевой развязкой напротив площади. Цирцея, но она ненавидит туристов. «Слушай, я знаю, что Снейп и твоя сумасшедшая тетушка тренировали тебя, но ты _уверен_ , что твоя окклюменция достаточно хороша для этого? Что ты собираешься делать, если он слишком сильно толкнет в неправильном направлении?» Она хмурится, глядя на Драко. "Могу ли я заклясть тебя забвением? Это поможет?"

Драко закатывает глаза. «Не будь глупой коровой. И огромное спасибо, что поверила в мою способность блокировать его. Не то, что мне удалось удерживать чертового Темного Лорда на расстоянии целых два года, в конце концов».

«Существует большая разница между Темным Лордом, который думает, что ты - ребенок, который на его стороне" - прямо говорит Пэнси – "и Легилиментом, вся работа которого состоит в том, чтобы поймать тебя на лжи, потому что люди, на которых ты работаешь, все еще думают, что ты Пожиратель Смерти".

Их разговор прерывается, пока они перебегают через пешеходный переход к высокому, белому, окруженному бронзовыми львами постаменту, на котором стоит статуя Нельсона. С громким гудком черное такси чуть не сбивает Пэнси; если бы там было не так много магглов, она могла бы щелкнуть по нему своей палочкой, взорвав шину. Вместо этого она заставляет себя ругаться, прыгая на обочину. Драко ловит ее за локоть.

"Все нормально?"

«Я в порядке» - говорит она. Она лишь немного взволнована, но этого достаточно, чтобы прислониться к каменной основе памятника и смотреть вдоль Уайтхолла, выравнивая дыхание. Драко устраивается рядом с ней. Она смотрит на него. "Ты сказал шефу?" Уличное движение гремит вокруг них.

«Нет» - говорит Драко. Его челюсть сжимается в упрямую линию, с которой, Пэнси знает, ей не стоит спорить. На данный момент ей наплевать. «И я не собираюсь. Я знаю, что я делаю, Пэнс».

"Но что, если ты не знаешь?" Пэнси видит, что ему не нравится, что она расспрашивает его. Круто, думает она. Проблема с Драко состоит в том, что он уверен, что точно знает, как будет развиваться ситуация, а затем, когда все идет наперекосяк, потому что он забыл принять во внимание одну маленькую деталь, он попадает в такие жуткие неприятности, что и понятия не имеет, как из них выбраться. Весь шестой класс тому пример. "Как ты узнаешь, пока не станет слишком поздно?"

Драко колеблется. «На самом деле это игра. Введение в заблуждение. Нужно увести его в другие части моего разума. Снейп научил меня этому. Черт, если появится Поттер, или Дюрант приблизится к чему-то подобному, я всегда могу уйти в воспоминания о Николасе».

Пэнси откидывается назад на теплый камень, скрестив руки на груди. Один из львов рычит над головой Драко. Даже здесь она не может убежать от гриффиндорцев. Нельсона, вероятно, отсортировали бы в этот чертов факультет, она в этом уверена. «Это реально идиотская идея».

«Это сработает». Голос Драко начинает звучать угрюмо. Хорошо. Цирцея, иногда он может быть просто невыносимым.

"Только потому, что они даже наполовину не похожи». Пэнси знает, что она сейчас немного жестока, и она чувствует себя виноватой. Тем не менее, она продолжает. «Высокие, широкоплечие, темные волосы? Кто-то может подумать, что у тебя есть любимый тип».

"У меня нет". Драко отводит взгляд, на его лице появляется жесткое, болезненное выражение, которое Пэнси узнает.

Пэнси думает, что она плохая подруга. Но даже спустя год она ненавидит то, что ублюдок сделал с Драко. Николас не бил Драко, по крайней мере, насколько ей известно, но, честно говоря, Пэнси допускает, что Драко мог бы хранить это в тайне от нее, а также от Блейза, Милли и Грега, чтобы они не объединились и не отпиздили ублюдка до беспамятства. Но то, что он сделал, было гораздо хуже, по крайней мере, по мнению Пэнси. Как только первая искра их романа угасла, Драко никогда не был достаточно хорош для Николаса, никогда не говорил правильных вещей, не был правильным человеком. Николас ворчал на Драко, высмеивал его и, в конце концов, изолировал его от них, от сплоченного круга друзей, которые не хотели ничего, кроме как защитить Драко не только от Николаса, но и от себя самого и этих порочных убеждений в своей самооценке, которые внушил ему его дерьмовый отец и с которыми Николас играл, как дикий кот с окаменевшей от ужаса мышью. А потом этот ублюдок ушел, сказав Драко, что это его собственная вина, что Николасу стало скучно с ним. Пэнси и Блейзу потребовался целый гребаный месяц, чтобы убедить Драко, что это не так, и Пэнси подозревает, что иногда Драко все еще винит себя за уход Николаса.

Если она когда-нибудь снова увидит этого урода, она врежет ему по яйцам. Сильно. Если быть честной, то именно Николас является причиной того, что Пэнси так беспокоится из-за Поттера. Она не может снова видеть Драко страдающим, знать, что его использует другой мужчина, которому наплевать на него, даже если этот мужчина – ее шеф. Она не просто злится, что Драко губит свою карьеру. Она чертовски напугана тем, что Поттер разрушит Драко, разорвет его сердце в клочья так, как даже Николас не смог. Драко забывает, что она была его другом еще до Хогварца, и что только она, из всех людей, знает, что этой одержимости Поттером уже десять лет, если не больше. Пэнси прекрасно понимает, что Поттер - причина, по которой Драко обнаружил, что он гей. Она не может себе представить, каково это - оказаться в постели с объектом своих подростковых вожделений и фантазий. Не после всех этих лет. Это должно быть ошеломляющим.

И это заставляет ее очень, очень сильно бояться.

«Я знаю, тебе не нравится говорить об этом». Пэнси вздыхает и наблюдает за тем, как группа бразильских туристов останавливается, чтобы указать на лорда Нельсона, восседающего над ними в своей треуголке и с мечом из песчаника. «Но дело в том, что в пятницу ты будешь полностью открыт перед людьми, которые тебя не любят, и я волнуюсь».

Драко обеими руками убирает волосы с лица, все еще не глядя на нее. "Я буду в порядке". Он отпускает волосы; они падают обратно, ложась на глаза золотистой волной. «Я не собираюсь лажать». 

Это звучит не совсем убедительно.

Пэнси протягивает руку и позволяет ей лечь на руку Драко. «Хорошо» - говорит она через мгновение. Она думает, что Драко нужно, чтобы она поверила в него, и смотрит на него, пытаясь улыбнуться. Он грызет губу между зубами. "Как ты готовился?" Цирцея, она надеется, что он это делал.

Борозда между бровями Драко немного сглаживается. «Берти помогает мне» - признается он. «Он не лучший в Легилименции, но я могу, по крайней мере, убедиться, что мои навыки блокирования на должном уровне».

Ему потребуется гораздо больше, чем это, думает Пэнси. Она держит это при себе. Она знает Драко достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что, признает он это или нет, он испуган до безумия. Так и должно быть, правда. Только Мерлину известно, с чем он столкнется в той комнате в пятницу утром.

Она осматривает на него с ног до головы, отмечая темные круги под глазами и впалые щеки. "Ты не высыпаешься". Неудивительно. Она не раз спала с ним на диване в общей гостиной, когда в школе у него были приступы бессонницы. Недостаток сна приводит Драко в напряженное состояние, делает его слишком резким, слишком дерзким, слишком стремительным, чтобы совершить роковую ошибку.

Драко отводит взгляд. Солнечный свет запутывается в его волосах, и они вспыхивают, как светлый шелк. Она завидует его локонам; всегда завидовала. "Я выпил зелье прошлой ночью".

Пэнси пихает его локтем. «Ты говоришь со мной, Малфой. Я знаю, что снотворные зелья не особо влияют на тебя». На самом деле, он ненавидит их, потому что они вызывают у него тошноту и никогда полностью не усыпляют его, а лишь заставляют находиться на грани между сном и явью. Она много лет слышала его ворчание по их поводу.

Он вздыхает. "Я был в порядке в понедельник. Даже счастлив. За исключением нас с тобой, все выглядело лучше, ты знаешь, и даже тут я надеялся". Драко щурится на солнце. Позади них плещутся фонтаны, и смех детей перекрывает гул уличного движения. «А потом днем я провел тренировку с Берти, пришел домой, и у меня был приступ паники из-за всего этого».

"Собеседование?" – мягко спрашивает Пэнси. 

Драко кивает. «Это и Поттер, и, ну, все».

Пэнси хочется закурить прямо сейчас. Она не часто балуется этим, по крайней мере, в последнее время, но это тот разговор, который она предпочла бы провести с зажатой между пальцами зажженной сигаретой. Она смотрит на Драко. Тот выглядит несчастным. «Детка» - говорит она, и Драко качает головой.

«Я в порядке» - говорит он. Это настолько очевидная и наглая ложь, что Пэнси просто смеется, и это заставляет рот Драко изогнуться в слабой улыбке. "Или я **буду** в порядке". Он слабо вздыхает. «Послушай, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о Поттере. Между нами все кончено. В субботу был последний раз…» Его голос срывается; он маскирует это кашлем. «Так что да. Со мной все будет в порядке».

Дерьмо, думает Пэнси. Не то, чтобы она этого не хотела. И в некотором смысле она рада. Но это не то, что нужно Драко вдобавок ко всему, учитывая нависшее над ним собеседование. «Мне жаль» - говорит она через мгновение.

"Спасибо". Драко убирает волосы с лица и прячет их за ухо. Он дарит ей слабую улыбку. «Мне просто нужно пережить завтрашний день».

«Жаль, что ты порвал с Поттером» - говорит Пэнси, прежде чем подумать. «Ты всегда сдавал экзамены лучше после хорошего секса». Драко бросает на нее уничтожающий взгляд, и она поднимает руки вверх. "Я просто говорю. Прилив эндорфинов помогает немного, да?" Это также усыпляет Драко; по крайней мере, так она поняла из сплетен в общей гостиной, и честно говоря, этой ночью Драко не помешал бы хороший сон. «Но это не обязан быть Поттер, не так ли? Ты не можешь сказать мне, что не мог бы пойти в клуб, выглядя этаким похожим на Перси Биша Шелли беспризорником, и не привлечь двух-трех пареньков еще до того, как допьешь первый коктейль". 

Драко выглядит довольным этим. "Я бы предпочел думать, что я Байрон, спасибо".

"Точно нет". Пэнси тыкает в него пальцем. "Поттер? Определенно Байрон. Угрюмый, безрассудный и с вероятностью погибнуть в Греческой войне".

«Я совершенно уверен, что его убила лихорадка» - указывает Драко, и его сухой тон заставляет Пэнси чувствовать себя лучше. Это тот Драко, которого она знает и любит. «Шелли утонул в кораблекрушении, что кажется мне гораздо более по-Поттеровски глупо».

"Они оба идиоты. И ты". Пэнси отталкивается от основания колонны. «Сначала пообедаем, а потом расскажешь, что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь с завтрашним днем».

Тень улыбки проходит по лицу Драко, быстро подавленная, как солнечный лучик, выглянувший из-за грозового облака. "Ты собираешься заставить меня заплатить, не так ли?"

«У меня закончилась маггловская наличка, дорогой» - говорит Пэнси. Ее рука проскальзывает под локоть Драко. «И я знаю, что ты держишь в своем кошельке несколько бумажек, хотя бы и для того, чтобы раздражать своего отца».

«Негодяйка» - говорит Драко, но его голос звучит легче. Пэнси радуется.

Вероятность того, что к концу недели все это вспыхнет синим пламенем, почти абсолютна. Особенно с их удачей. Но Пэнси устала спорить со своим лучшим другом, устала смотреть, как он борется с этим в одиночку. Если в результате карьера Драко рухнет, то она уйдет с ним, что бы ни говорил Робардс. Пэнси любит его слишком сильно, чтобы оставить его одного. 

Возможно, это безумие, но, ради Цирцеи, они - слизеринцы. Они выжмут максимум возможного из того, что произойдет, они вместе. Она, Драко и Блейз. В конце концов, _Один За Всех, и Все за Одного_.

Это единственное, что они могут сделать.

3  
Когда Гарри входит в освещенный теплым светом ресторан, в двух шагах от Ислингтон-Хай-Стрит, он еще издали видит машущего ему Рона,точнее, он видит машущую руку и облако рыжих волос, которое может принадлежать только члену семьи Уизли. «Эй, Гарри», услышанное при приближении, только подтверждает установление личности.

Гарри останавливается в нескольких шагах от стола в боковой нише, чтобы стряхнуть капли дождя с волос. Весь день была великолепная погода, теплая и солнечная, но как только Гарри вышел из Министерства, начался дождь, а он опять забыл наложить водоотталкивающие Чары на свои очки, не так ли? Он вытирает их об низ незаправленной рубашки. Когда он снова надевает очки, он может видеть Рона более четко.

"Хэй, прости, я опоздал". Он садится в кресло из темного дерева, отмечая солидное количество закусок, уже расставленных перед Роном. Гарри, должно быть, потратил больше времени, чем ему казалось, чтобы дойти до маленького ресторана. Гирлянды лампочек, свисающие с потолка, придают старым кирпичным стенам «Антонио» почти золотое сияние. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз был здесь, но крошечный итальянский ресторанчик - одно из любимых мест Рона и Гермионы, и Гарри всегда встречается с ними здесь, по крайней мере, один-два раза за время своего пребывания в Лондоне.

«Не беспокойся» - говорит Рон, отрезав кусочек жареного портобелло и сунув его в рот. «Я проголодался, поэтому заказал нам закуски». Он показывает на жареные артишоки, оливки, моцареллу, помидоры и базилик, а также хлеб с чесночным маслом. «Угощайся».

Гарри заказывает у Делии свой напиток (домашний Пино Гриджио, как обычно, и бутылку Сан Пеллегрино для стола), затем берет вилку.

Гарри уверен, что Рон думает о стейке или баклажанах с пармезаном, если уже пьет красное вино. Ему нравится эта рутина. Он знает, чего ожидать, когда он с Роном. Даже если «Антонио» не относится к самым шикарным ресторанам, это надежное и удобное место, где они обычно могут взять уединенный стол, и еда здесь намного лучше той, на которой они оба выросли. Не говоря уже о том, что это в основном маггловское место, хотя сам Антонио сквиб, поэтому иногда сюда забредают и семьи магов. Тем не менее, это лучше, чем Диагон-аллея, где Гарри узнают в каждом ресторане, и он вынужден терпеть людей, которые прерывают обед, чтобы поговорить с ним, или, что еще хуже, пялятся на него через весь зал.

"Где Гермиона?" - спрашивает Гарри с набитым помидорами ртом. Они уксусно-острые, идеально сбалансированные свежей кремовой моцареллой и ароматным летним базиликом. Гарри протягивает руку, чтобы взять еще один кусочек.

Рон не отвечает, и Гарри поднимает на него взгляд. Тот крутит в руках бокал и выглядит крайне некомфортно. "Она не придет".

"Работа?" У Гарри возникает отчетливое чувство, что это не так.

"И да, и нет?" Рон вздыхает. «Христос, Гарри. Я ненавижу, когда мне приходится оказываться между вами двумя».

Гарри опускает вилку. «Я ничего не сделал» - говорит он, но Рон раздраженно смотрит на него, заставляя его замолчать. "Что?"

Рон осушает половину стакана, а затем с грохотом опускает его. Он наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями о деревянную столешницу. "Джейк".

Черт. Гарри откидывается на спинку кресла. Черт, черт, черт, черт, _черт_. Конечно, легко он не отделается, не так ли? Джейк работает с Неописуемыми. Гермиона обожает Джейка. Гарри был слишком занят заданием, не говоря уже о страданиях из-за Малфоя и его полного игнорирования Гарри, чтобы даже думать о том, что произойдет, когда Гермиона и Джейк встретятся возле проклятой чайной тележки в понедельник. "Она знает".

«Мало того, что она знает, что ты расстался с единственным, кроме Джинни, человеком, которого она когда-либо одобрила в качестве твоей пары» - говорит Рон - «но она также сообщила ему, что он **не** останавливается в отеле, **что** бы ты, черт побери, ни говорил ему». Рон хмуро смотрит на Гарри и тянется вилкой к артишоку. «Итак, теперь твой бывший парень спит в нашей гостевой комнате и, вероятно, сейчас, в этот самый момент, приканчивает бутылку вина с моей женой, наблюдая за долбаным Торчвудом в телевизоре, и жалуется на то, какая ты задница». Рон смотрит на него. «С чем я вынужден согласиться, учитывая, что ты трахнул его, а затем вышвырнул». Он сует артишок в рот и жует. "Шикарно, Поттер".

Гарри закрывает лицо руками, очки сдвинуты на лоб. "Проклятье". Делия ставит перед ним бокал вина и бутылку газированной воды. «Спасибо» - бормочет Гарри сквозь пальцы.

Рон снова вздыхает, хлопает меню по предплечью Гарри, и Гарри опускает руки. "Прекрати эту чертову драму и сделай чертов заказ, ладно?" Он смотрит на Делию. "Извините. У него приступ «я-был-полным-чертовым-придурком»».

Делия пожимает плечами, ее карандаш завис над блокнотом. "Бывает". Она смотрит на Гарри. «Еда? Я бы порекомендовала поесть, если вы собираетесь утопиться в вине».

«Морской окунь» - говорит Гарри. "И не могли бы Вы принести бутылку домашнего белого?"

«Я открыла для тебя свежую бутылку, дорогой» - говорит Делия. "Сейчас принесу остальное". Она смотрит на Рона. "Ты?"

«Как обычно» - говорит Рон, возвращая ей оба меню. «И я заранее прошу прощения за чрезмерно идиотское поведение Гарри. Он Всем Придуркам Придурок, Его Верховное Придурочество…»

«Отвали» - говорит Гарри, и Рон улыбается ему. Он накалывает две оливки одновременно и кидает в рот.

Делия закатывает глаза и возвращается на кухню.

«Пока Джейк спит в моей квартире, я буду повторять тебе это». Рон тыкает вилкой в сторону Гарри.

«Рональд» - говорит Гарри – «я провел несколько месяцев в чертовой палатке, слушая возмущения Гермионы относительно твоего скотского поведения. Так что даже не начинай».

Это всего лишь заставляет Рона фыркнуть. «О-о, мы уходим в оборону, не так ли? Пытаемся заставить чертов "Лес Дина" спасти нас от наших собственных плохих решений?» Он кладет вилку и смотрит на Гарри. «А если серьезно, ты никогда не говорил, почему все так плохо. Джейк хороший. Я имею в виду, если бы я был повернут в ту сторону, я бы посмотрел на него еще раз».

Гарри отрывает кусочек хлеба и макает его в масло. Он жует его медленно, прежде чем проглотить. "Он не сказал тебе?"

«Только то, что ты отправил его в отель». Рон изучающе смотрит на Гарри. «Гермиона была потрясена этим, кстати говоря».

Потрясена, блин, думает Гарри. Она, вероятно, в бешенстве из-за этого. «Я говорил тебе, что отношения были не очень хорошими. Я не знаю, почему она так чертовски удивлена». Хотя он знает.

«Гермиона не думала, что ты действительно пойдешь на это» - говорит Рон. «Ну, честно говоря, я тоже так не думал. Вам с Джейком хорошо вместе, и ты заслуживаешь счастья, Гарри».

Гарри хочет сказать, что Джейк не делает его счастливым, и никогда не делал, но это не совсем верно, не так ли? Вместо этого он делает глоток вина и вздыхает. «Это не работало».

"Так ты говоришь". Рон откидывается на спинку стула и ждет. Гарри знает, что он дает ему пространство, чтобы говорить, чтобы сказать то, что ему нужно. Или просто молчать, если хочется. Гарри предпочел бы последнее, если честно.

Грохот и лязг тарелок, мягкий гул разговора - все это обволакивает Гарри, почти окутывая его коконом в этот момент. Он выдыхает. «Был кто-то еще» - наконец говорит он.

Рон замирает, его рука лежит на ножке бокала. "Джейк изменил?"

«Нет» - тихо говорит Гарри, и не может оторвать взгляд от крошек хлеба и мазков масла на своей тарелке. Он знает, что Рон думает о неверности. Это не то, что он способен понять и принять. Гарри задается вопросом, потому ли это, что он влюблен в Гермиону уже много лет, и имеет ли это какое-то отношение к тому, что ему посчастливилось найти любовь всей своей жизни в школе. Гарри завидует им обоим. Это всегда были Рон и Гермиона, он это знает. Даже когда Рон с щенячьим взглядом кружил вокруг Лаванды, а Гермиона пыталась убедить саму себя, что МакЛагген не был полным уродом. Гарри? Ну, он всегда был сам по себе, не так ли? Чу и Джинни были там, на мгновения. Затем была череда хороших трахов и восхитительных перепихов, пока не появился Джейк. И Гарри знает - он чертовски хорошо _знает_ \- что он дурак, если отбросил Джейка в сторону.

Но он не может избавиться от мысли о холодных серых глазах и длинных бледных конечностях, раскинувшихся под ним, даже если чертов Малфой сейчас едва разговаривает с ним. Сейчас он сделает для Малфоя все, абсолютно все, и он думает, что это должно его пугать. Это не пугает.

Рон делает тихий выдох. "Гарри".

"Я знаю". Гарри кружит большим пальцем по краю своего стакана. «Я действительно сволочь. Но именно поэтому я знал, что это не сработает». Он пытался спорить с самим собой, что на самом деле он не изменял, что у них с Джейком есть договоренность, которая работает для них, что Джейк знал, что Гарри может трахнуть кого-то еще в Лондоне. Он знает, что это полное дерьмо. Когда он вернулся в Лондон к Малфою, когда он отсосал ему в клубном туалете, когда он взял Малфоя на своем чертовом рабочем столе - он изменил. Хочет Гарри признавать это или нет, но секс между ним и Малфоем всегда что-то значил. Что именно - Гарри не имеет ни малейшего представления. Но он может до посинения говорить себе, что на самом деле это не измена, что он и Джейк договорились, но, если он действительно честен с собой, он знает, что это ложь, способ почувствовать себя лучше по поводу того, что он сделал. Что он все еще хочет делать. Христос. И Малфой даже не знает о Джейке, понятия не имеет, кто он. Вот что еще хуже, думает Гарри.

"Кто это был?" - спрашивает Рон.

Гарри качает головой. "Просто кто-то". Он не собирается засвечивать Малфоя. Есть вещи, которыми он готов поделиться со своим лучшим другом, и вещи, которые он считает слишком личными, которые он хочет держать близко к сердцу. Так лучше, если честно. У него нет сил оправдывать то, что происходит между ним и Малфоем, перед Роном, а потом и перед Гермионой, поскольку Рон расскажет ей.

"Ну же, Гарри". Рон внимательно следит за ним. «Это не похоже на тебя. Ты бы не бросил такие хорошие отношения, как с Джейком, просто ради перепиха. Я знаю тебя. Если ты изменил с кем-то, то это что-то значило…»

«Для него это не так» - говорит Гарри, и не может сдержать горечи в своем голосе. «Это был просто секс». В любом случае, так получилось, не так ли? Гарри не знает, верит ли он в это. Он наблюдал за Малфоем под собой, видел то мягкое, расфокусированное выражение его лица, когда член Гарри был в его заднице. Это не просто грубый перепих. Ни для одного из них. Это гораздо серьезнее, и накладывает больше отпечатков. Но Гарри реально не имеет права указывать на это Малфою. Это то, что есть, и Малфой думает так, как думает.

Рон долго молчит. «Но не для тебя…» - наконец говорит он мягким голосом.

Гарри пожимает плечом. «Сейчас ничего нет. Честно. Но даже при том, что это закончилось, я все равно расстался с Джейком, хотя он всем нравится, и все думают, что он мне подходит…» - Гарри издает мрачный, жестокий смешок. «Джейк никогда не стал бы этим другим человеком, не так ли? И я не хотел просить его становиться таким. Это было несправедливо, но я не мог быть справедливым. Я полагаю, что в этом и была проблема".

«Да» - говорит Рон. "Мне кажется, я понимаю".

Тишина между ними растягивается и разрушается только тем, что Делия ставит перед ними тарелки. Они горячие, и Гарри оказался прав – на тарелке Рона лежит сочный толстый стейк.

«Спасибо» - говорит Гарри Делии и слегка улыбается ей. Она исчезает, затем возвращается с бутылкой Пино Гриджио, дополняя бокал Гарри.

«Пей» - говорит она. «Ты выглядишь так, как будто тебе это нужно».

Христос, еще как. Он почти опустошает стакан одним глотком, затем наливает еще. Рон просто наблюдает за ним через стол, медленно пережевывая кусочек стейка и сжимая нож в правой руке.

"Так что ты собираешься делать сейчас?" - спрашивает Рон, и Гарри снова пожимает плечами.

«Жить дальше, я полагаю». Гарри играет с кусочком морского окуня, разбивая его зубцами вилки на мелкие хлопья. Что ему делать, если он трахает младшего по званию, находящегося под его командованием? Притворяться, что ничего плохого не происходит? И что бы это ни было между ними – это ничего не значит? Это то, чего хочет Малфой, думает Гарри, и, возможно, он не ошибается. «Все будет хорошо». Чем больше он говорит это себе, тем меньше верит в это.

Рон качает головой. "Ты все еще не собираешься сказать мне, кто это?" В его голосе звучит обида. Гарри знает, что Рону не нравится, когда он хранит секреты. Это слишком похоже на старые времена в школе, когда Гарри держал что-то близко к сердцу, защищая своих лучших друзей от боли.

«Может быть, когда мы станем старыми и морщинистыми и будем смотреть, как ваши дети играют в квиддич в вашем саду» - говорит Гарри с легкой улыбкой, и Рон немного расслабляется. «Но сейчас я не очень хочу говорить об этом, приятель. Просто знай, что я принял правильное для себя решение, что бы Гермиона ни думала, ладно?» Боже, Гарри надеется, что он прав.

"Отлично". Рон тянется к своему вину. «Но рано или поздно тебе придется иметь дело с Гермионой, ты понимаешь. Она пока еще не хочет с тобой разговаривать, но как только она успокоится…»

Гарри вздыхает. "Я знаю". Он думает, что должен ей хотя бы это. Черт, когда жизнь стала настолько сложной? Это его жизнь, но его друзья ведут себя так, как будто она принадлежит и им тоже, как будто он не может сделать свой собственный выбор, как будто он слишком глуп, чтобы знать, чего он хочет. Он знает, что у них благие намерения, но иногда он просто устает от всего этого.

Опять же, они не ошибаются. Посмотрите на него сейчас. Он все испортил, и для чего? Чертового Драко Малфоя, который дал понять, что очень хотел бы, чтобы Гарри отстал.

Христос.

«Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом» - говорит Гарри. Его грудь болит; его горло сухое; его кожа кажется слишком натянутой. Он смотрит на Рона. "Как магазин?"

Рон почти закончил рассказ о последнем безумном изобретении Джорджа, когда мобильный телефон Гарри жужжит в его кармане. Он вытаскивает и открывает его. Там текст, с номера Малфоя, и у Гарри перехватывает дыхание.

_Встреееть меня @ КрлоТрестралясгодня? Напитк за мой счет._

Гарри прикусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Он действительно должен научить Малфоя правильно пользоваться чертовым мобильником. Что-то теплое и мягкое разворачивается внутри него. Он знает, что он был как тесно сжатая пружина в течение многих дней, но только тогда, когда это напряжение уходит, он понимает, как тяжело это было. Он скучал по Малфою и ненавидел то расстояние, которое Малфой установил между ними. Может быть, это не что-то одностороннее, происходящее между ними, и эта мысль заставляет сердце Гарри замирать от чувства, к которому он не хочет присматриваться слишком близко.

«Короче, в любом случае, Джордж - полный придурок, но мы все это знали, правда? Я думаю, что закажу тирамису» - Рон переворачивает маленькое меню сладостей, чтобы посмотреть на карту десертных вин. «Хотя крем-брюле тоже чертовски хорош. Гермиона взяла это в прошлый раз, и дала мне только ложку, нахалка. Что ты...?»

Гарри кладет свой мобильный телефон в карман и просит у Делии счет. "Я должен идти, Рон. Мне очень жаль. Мы наверстаем позже, да?"

Рон кивает, пойманный на середине предложения. Конечно, Гарри делал так и раньше по аврорским делам, но на этот раз у него есть ощущение, что Рон понимает, что это не совсем работа. "Хорошо". Рон пытается засмеяться, но его взгляд обеспокоен, когда он смотрит, как Гарри встает. «Не делай ничего, чего бы я не делал, и т.д.».

"Спасибо, приятель". Волна привязанности к давнему другу затапливает его сердце. "Наслаждайся десертом. И, хэй? Ужин за мой счет".

Он оставляет Рона проклинать его предательство в их постоянной игре «кто-получит-счет-первым», когда он перехватывает Делию, протягивает ей стопку маггловских банкнот и направляется к двери.

Если Малфой был уже пьян, когда писал ему, то ему нельзя терять времени.

4  
Драко сожалеет о том, что отправил сообщение, уже в момент отправки. Он, разумеется, не печатал текст своим членом, но вполне мог бы это сделать. Кроме того, когда он снова смотрит на слова, он думает, что его член вообще не различает буквы. Мерлин.

Он успел выпить только полтора бокала коктейля, но он плохо ел и спал в течение нескольких последних дней, и добавлять к этому алкоголь никогда не бывает хорошо, по крайней мере, для него. Драко знает, что Пэнси права - стресс от предстоящего собеседования начинает влиять на него. Он всегда пытается отмахнуться от этого и готовиться, как нормальный человек, но затем его сердечный ритм начинает повышаться, он начинает нервничать, а затем он забывает о еде и сне, и происходят ужасные вещи. Подобно отправке SMS-сообщений Поттеру с глупого чертового мобильника, который Драко ненавидит.

Блядь.

Драко кладет мобильный телефон экраном вниз на стойку и поднимает свой бокал. Ему кажется, он сегодня что-то ел, но будь он проклят, если сможет вспомнить. А, обед. Багет с чеддером и маринованными огурцами из ларька, а затем днем Блейз сунул ему в руку что-то съедобное, возможно, с тележки с пирожками. И он пил чай. Много чая. Это считается.

Он смотрит на сверкающие розовые и фиолетовые огни клуба и задумчиво сосет губу. Для вечера четверга публика неплохая, но людей не так много, как в обычные выходные. Сегодня вечером музыка спокойнее, менее ритмичная, более унылый вокал и время от времени стук барабана. Он понятия не имеет, транс ли это, трип-хоп или какой-то другой вариант, но ему нравится атмосфера, даже если она напоминает ему о его троюродной сестре Луне. Мечтательность успокаивает и не дает ему думать слишком много. Драко сейчас действительно не хочет думать. Когда он это делает, он паникует, ужасная тяжесть сжимает его грудь, почти не давая дышать. Он всегда был беспокойным; он не думает, что это возможно – расти, имея генетику Малфоев и Блэков одновременно, и не проводить кучу времени в туалете, пытаясь заставить себя дышать. Драко научился держать это под контролем, но в такие ночи, как сегодня, это практически невозможно.

А это значит, что он сделает все, чтобы заткнуть вертящиеся в голове мысли, щелкнуть выключателем любой испорченной части его мозга, чтобы не вращалась, давая ему отдохнуть и сохраняя его в здравом уме.

Даже позвонит Поттеру, как чертов дурак.

Драко бросает через плечо взгляд на свой мобильный телефон, лежащий на темном мраморе бара. Он не уверен, но думает, что услышит жужжание или увидит свет на экране, если Поттер позвонит ему в ответ. Или напишет. Может быть, они могли бы заняться сексом по телефону. Он слышал, что люди так делают, хотя сам не знает никого. За исключением, может быть, Поттера. Он думает, что помнит, как Поттер недавно что-то говорил об этом. Тогда да. Поттер точно знает, как заниматься сексом по телефону, хотя Поттер знает, как заниматься всеми видами секса, о которых Драко вообще когда-либо мечтал, не так ли? Он ужасно развращен, и Драко это очень нравится в нем.

Но сегодня Поттер делает разумную вещь и игнорирует его. Драко слегка хмурится, допивая свой коктейль. Можете быть уверены, что Поттер будет чертовски ответственным, когда Драко больше не хочет быть таковым. Как грубо.

Разумеется, думает Драко, глотая последний горький глоток своего второго коктейля и позволяя резкому запаху Кампари добраться до ноздрей, ему не нужен именно _Поттер_. Драко просто нужен член Поттера. Или Поттер на члене Драко. Любой вариант был бы прекрасен. Драко рефлекторно смотрит на дальнюю сторону танцпола, где находятся туалеты. Он помнит, как проходил через гораздо более переполненный клуб всего месяц назад, после приглашения Поттера найти его, накануне письменного экзамена. Он закрывает глаза, думая о губах Поттера на своем члене, проглатывающего его целиком, и о порочном взгляде в глазах Поттера, когда он встал на колени на испачканный пол, позволяя Драко трахать его горло. Мерлин. Драко сейчас тверже, чем когда-либо, и, если честно, он чувствует себя более чем раздраженным.

К черту Поттера. Ему нужно отправиться домой и подрочить, потому что Поттер явно не придет. Бармен прохаживается неподалеку, ожидая, когда Драко поставит свой стакан. Ему действительно не нужно больше пить. Драко знает, что это будет слишком много, а завтра ему нужно быть достаточно вменяемым, чтобы встретиться с Легилиментом. Он задается вопросом, на что будет похож Дюрант, как он будет чувствовать его в своей голове. Легилименция ужасно интимна. Драко ненавидел, когда Снейп бродил в его голове, перелопачивая воспоминания, которые Драко считал хорошо зарытыми. Это было унизительно, и Драко не хочет пережить это завтра опять. Черт, но он должен был сказать Робардсу «нет». Он думает, что пережил бы Веритасерум. В Св. Мунго наверняка не позволили бы ему умереть. В конце концов, в первый раз откачали же.

Хватит алкоголя. Драко уже ощущает эффект от двух напитков, если честно. Если он еще останется, то переключится на воду. Чего не будет. Потому что завтра у него собеседование, и ему нужно спать. Немного снотворного может помочь.

Черт побери. Кого он обманывает? Он, вероятно, выпьет еще один коктейль. К черту снотворные зелья; они все равно не срабатывают. Когда его беспокойство берет такие высоты, его мозг просто не отключится, не без хорошего секса или того количества ликера, которого хватит, чтобы завалить Взрывопотама. По дороге с работы Пэнси уже всунула достойный запас похмельного зелья в его сумку в надежде, что он, как она выразилась, найдет какую-нибудь горячую маленькую задницу, чтобы трахнуть ее в клубе. Ему еще удастся быть готовым к завтрашнему утру.

Драко скорбит об отсутствии секса в своей судьбе, когда, как по заказу, он видит то, что совершенно определенно выглядит как Поттер, у входа в клуб, спускающийся по лестнице, как какой-то взьерошенный Адонис, плечи широкие, волосы растрепанные и, возможно, немного влажные. Драко не уверен, что ему не мерещится то, что он хочет увидеть, поэтому он разворачивает свой стул обратно к бару и опускает стакан. Он действительно выпил лишнего сегодня, если его либидо демонстрирует ему миражи Поттера. Мерлин, но он так хочет этого ублюдка, что это затмевает его здравый смысл.

Он подпрыгивает, когда из-за спины на него дует теплое дыхание, овевая его ухо. "Итак, насколько ты пьян, Малфой?"

И если комната немного кружится, когда Поттер разворачивает его на стуле, ну, Драко думает, что это, вероятно, кровь, хлынувшая в его член, а не только эффект алкоголя и нескольких бессонных ночей.

«Ты пришел» - говорит Драко, как полный идиот. Поттер изумленно поднимает бровь, и Драко чувствует себя еще большим дураком. «Пожалуйста. Я не настолько пьян». Хотя он думает, что,может быть, и пьян, но это смешно. Два коктейля не делают Драко пьяным. Захмелевшим - да. Перебравшим - никогда. «Я просто уставший. И взвинченный».

"Мы не можем позволить это себе, не так ли?" Поттер входит в личное пространство Драко, вставая рядом с ним, близко, но не касаясь. Он пахнет резко и чисто, как хорошее французское мыло, и в его дыхании слышен слабый намек на вино. «Не за ночь до твоего собеседования».

"Ну". Драко оглядывается, чтобы увидеть, находится ли бармен в пределах слышимости. Вроде нет. Драко еще немного понижает голос. «Мне кажется, что кто-то обещал мне минет перед моим завтрашним собеседованием». Это воспоминание согревает его щеки и заставляет отвести взгляд. Суббота, когда Поттер стоял на кухне в носках и смотрел на Драко потемневшими глазами, передавая результаты экзаменов, кажется чем-то таким давним. Драко задается вопросом, должен ли он был сделать все по-другому в ту ночь, должен ли он был позволить Поттеру остаться, вместо того чтобы выгонять его. Он не мог выразить словами то, что он чувствовал, не правильным образом, не так, как Поттер мог бы понять, но что, если он ошибается в этом? Что, если Поттер мог бы понять, насколько Драко опустошен и уязвим? Драко беспокоит, что он хочет, чтобы Поттер знал, чтобы понял, что происходит в ошеломленном уме Драко.

Поттер кивает, на его лице мелькает странное выражение. Он вспоминает ту ночь? Должно быть. Цирцея, Драко ненавидит тот факт, что он считает Поттера таким привлекательным. "Кто-то обещал это?" - наконец спрашивает Поттер. Прядь волос падает на лицо Драко, и Поттер убирает ее ему за ухо, убирая руку прежде, чем Драко может повернуться к ней щекой. «Малфой, мы не можем» - говорит он, и сердце Драко замирает. Поттер ловит его взгляд и добавляет: «Я имею в виду - не здесь».

Драко строит самую обиженную физиономию, на которую он только способен; такую, которая, как клянется Пэнси, может остановить даже дементора. Волосы Поттера залиты пурпурным и розовым светом, и, Мерлиновы ядра, Поттер стоит перед ним, выглядя чертовски потрясающе, а у Драко самый сильный приступ похоти за последние дни. Практически, с того дня, как Поттер прикоснулся к нему в последний раз, и он не хочет больше ничего, кроме того, чтобы Поттер сунул руку в его брюки прямо сейчас. Клуб может катиться к черту, и это немного напрягает его. Будь то последний коктейль, Поттер или и то, и другое, он точно не знает. Он проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе, наслаждаясь тем, как темнеют глаза Поттера. О, Поттер, Драко хочет сделать гораздо больше, чем это. "Почему нет, черт возьми?»

Поттер откидывается назад, на его лице блуждает легкая улыбка, которая, как знает Драко, призвана сделать их разговор выглядящим непринужденно для любого, кто мог бы обратить внимание. Как будто кто-то будет это делать. Удобство «Крыла Тестраля» заключается в том, что каждый слишком занят собственной погоней за удовольствием - будь то алкогольное или физическое – чтобы даже смотреть в их сторону. «Потому что» - говорит Поттер, как будто он разговаривает с маленьким ребенком – «мы окружены магами, и давай будем честными, Малфой, нет никакого шанса на то, что мне посчастливится второй раз отсосать тебе в туалете без того, чтобы кто-нибудь нас не застукал».

Драко дрожит от этой мысли. Он почти хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь поймал их, чтобы увидел Поттера на коленях с членом Драко, трахающим его красивый ротик. Боже, он думает, что он кончил бы так чертовски сильно. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Его член уже набухает в брюках; он задается вопросом, замечает ли это Поттер. Ему требуется усилие, чтобы не зацепить ногу Поттера и не притянуть его ближе.

«Слушай» - горячо говорит Драко – "я не спал несколько дней. Пэнси всегда говорит, что я становлюсь немного сумасшедшим, когда это происходит, и она права. Я не возмущаюсь, когда говорю, что единственное, что действительно может заставить меня уснуть — это хороший оргазм, так что, если ты не собираешься трахнуть меня, я найду здесь кого-нибудь другого". Он притворяется, что смотрит через плечо Поттера в сторону танцпола, затем снова переводит взгляд на лицо Поттера.

Яростный взгляд, который появляется в глазах Поттера, доставляет удовольствие, равно как и легкая резкость его тона, когда Поттер говорит: «Нет. Нет, не найдешь».

Драко дарит Поттеру лукавую, призывную улыбку, снова позволяя волосам упасть на лицо. "И что ты предлагаешь мне делать?"

«О, я собираюсь отсосать тебе, придурок» - говорит Поттер, и дрожь похоти, как электричество, пронизывает все тело Драко. "Только не здесь". Поттер сует свою руку под руку Драко и осторожно, но решительно стаскивает его со стула. «Пойдем ко мне».

Драко моргает. «Мы не ходим к тебе». Ощущение Поттера возле его бока почти ошеломляет. Он хочет обвиться вокруг Поттера, прижаться ртом к щетинистой коже на челюсти, оставляя свою метку на его идеальном теле.

Поттер криво улыбается Драко. "Мне кажется, что это была одна из твоих недавних жалоб, а? Что ты никогда не видел мою кровать?"

«Надеюсь, у тебя чистые простыни» - шепчет Драко. Он немного удивлен, но ему любопытно. Сегодня вечером Поттер какой-то немного другой, какой-то более расслабленный, будто он не держит все заботы мира на своих плечах. Он был таким всю неделю, даже когда Драко знал, что его беспокоит дело. Что-то изменилось в Поттере после того, как Драко выгнал его в субботу вечером, и Драко находит это более чем тревожным.

А потом он идет рядом с Поттером к общественному Камину бара, вверх по лестнице в фойе, мимо скучающего мага-охранника, сохраняя расстояние вытянутой руки между ними. Поттер заставляет его дважды повторить координаты Гриммаулд-Плейс, 12, чтобы убедиться, что Драко не слишком пьян, чтобы приземлиться в правильном месте. Драко пытается убедить себя, что он идет туда исключительно из любопытства, но это смешно, и он сам знает это. Он хочет пойти к Поттеру, хочет, чтобы Поттер широко раздвинул его бедра и отсосал ему. Он не настолько хмельной, чтобы назвать это перетрахом спьяну. Он настолько конкретно взвинчен, сильно взволнован и безумно устал, что знает, что это единственное, что принесет ему облегчение. И если он честен, каковым он не часто осмеливается быть, Поттер - единственный, кто может дать ему ту передышку, которую он так жаждет. Он подумает о том, что это значит, завтра.

Драко проходит сквозь зеленое свечение Камина и приземляется на узорчатый ковер. Дом пахнет затхлым и заброшенным, почти как одно из закрытых крыльев в Поместье. Мебель величественная, но темная; кроме этого, Драко мало что может сказать из-за темноты. Он хотел бы видеть это при дневном свете, думает он. Ему любопытно узнать, как живет Поттер, что он сделал с бывшим семейным гнездом кузенов матери Драко.

Поттер стоит рядом, окруженный ореолом света от лампы на боковом столике. Во внезапной тишине одиночества, вдали от шума клуба, нервы Драко немного сдают. Он теряет свой запас храбрости, или что это было, и думает, что, возможно, это не очень хорошая идея. Он должен злиться на Поттера. Тогда что, черт возьми, он делает здесь, умоляя Поттера трахнуть его? Но его член, который распрямляется и крепнет в его ширинке, приказывает ему заткнуться и продолжать. Это просто секс. Ничего более.

Как будто повторяя его мысли, Поттер спрашивает: «Малфой, ты уверен, что хочешь этого?» Его руки скрещены на груди, в не совсем приветственном жесте, но его лицо мягче, чем его слова.

Драко закатывает глаза, принимая решение. В конце концов, он не заставит Поттера считать его трусом. Не снова. «Поттер, я говорю тебе с абсолютной, стопроцентной уверенностью, что ты можешь делать со мной все, что, черт побери, захочешь, если в результате я получу разрядку. В разумных пределах, конечно». Он поджимает губы, глядя на почти ошеломленное выражение на лице Поттера. «Это не отменяет того факта, что я злюсь на тебя…». За что – Драко уже начинает забывать. «И я думаю, что то, что мы делаем, ужасно глупо». О, Цирцея, это так. Это более чем глупо. Это безрассудно, тупо, и Драко это не волнует, потому что он собирается это сделать. Он просто пожалеет обо всем этом позже, он уверен. Или он не будет этого делать, и тогда он пожалеет об этом. «Я просто предпочитаю игнорировать это, потому что я нервничаю и не могу спать, и, если я кончу тебе в рот, или задницу, или руку, или куда-нибудь-еще, мне будет лучше завтра". Он надеется, что это правда. «Так что я собираюсь использовать тебя».

Рот Поттера открывается, сочный и розовый. Он облизывает губы. "Ничего не имею против". Его голос немного прерывист. «Но я просто хочу быть абсолютно ясен. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?»

Драко подходит ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы положить руки Поттеру на плечи, проводя большими пальцами по гладким мышцам под синей тканью его рубашки. Он наклоняется, чтобы укусить Поттера в челюсть. «Да, черт возьми» - шепчет он возле кожи Поттера. «Я очень, очень уверен. Пожалуйста, инспектор Поттер, я хочу, чтобы Вы сосали мой член, пока не заставите меня кричать». Он принимает глупое решение, он знает. И ему похер.

Руки Поттера оказываются под его локтями, Драко разворачивается, его ноги ударяются об кожаную обивку стула и он садится на него,а Поттер падает на колени между раздвинутыми бедрами Драко. В конце концов, это все так просто, думает Драко, пока Поттер расстегивает брюки Драко быстрыми и уверенными пальцами, раздвигая ткань и открывая распухший белый треугольник влажного хлопка. Он хочет Поттера, Поттер хочет его, и нет ничего более сложного или более простого, чем это. Легок спуск в ад, думает он. Самая трудная часть пройдена.

Большой палец Поттера гладит мягкий хлопок трусов Драко, и Драко тихо выдыхает. Теперь все его тело настроено на прикосновение Поттера; Драко избалован этим, и он не знает, сможет ли кто-то другой возбудить его так же. Одно касание его кожи поттеровскими костяшками пальцев - и Драко словно горит.

«Блядь» - говорит Драко, и Поттер тихо смеется.

«Говорил ли я тебе когда-нибудь» - говорит Поттер, цепляя пальцем резинку трусов Драко –«как чертовски великолепен твой член?»

Драко наблюдает, как Поттер сдвигает трусы с головки члена, позволяя ей и капле смазки на щели выглядывать наружу. «Возможно, ты упомянул об этом. Один или два раза».

Поттер стягивает крайнюю плоть Драко на набухшую, красноватую головку, затем позволяет ей соскользнуть назад. Драко прикусывает губу от ощущений. «Дело в том» - говорит Поттер, стаскивая брюки и трусы Драко еще ниже и заправляя складки хлопка, эластика и шерсти под покрытые золотым пушком яйца Драко – «что он идеален. Посмотри на него». Он поглаживает большим пальцем ствол вдоль вены. «Достаточно толстый, чтобы правильно заполнить мой рот, но не слишком длинный, чтобы я не мог проглотить его целиком».

У Драко перехватывает дыхание. "Да?"

"Да". Взгляд Поттера устремлен на изгиб члена Драко. «А когда он становится розовым, твердым и мокрым, как сейчас…» Он сглатывает. «Блядь, Малфой, ты не представляешь, как сильно я люблю сосать его».

Он не представляет. Иногда Поттер - загадка для Драко, и Драко не может поверить, что Поттер хочет его. Он беспокоится, что проснется от этого мрачного сна, обратно в мир, где Поттер даже не смотрит на него, и тем более не касается его члена вот так. Как бы ни была велика ошибка, которую он, возможно, совершает в данный момент, он был бы опустошен, осознав, что это произошло только в его похотливом воображении.

Драко стонет, когда толстые пальцы Поттера обвиваются вокруг основания его члена. Вид рта Поттера, закрывающегося вокруг его члена, слишком впечатляющ, чтобы его выдержать. Он пропускает руку сквозь спутанные кудри совершенно невозможных волос Поттера, сопротивляясь желанию качать бедрами, чтобы быстрее поиметь рот Поттера. Он хочет, чтобы это тянулось медленно. Ему это нужно. Поттер предплечьями прижимает бедра Драко, используя рот, чтобы поелозить крайней плотью Драко по его члену, прежде чем позволить ей ускользнуть. Цирцея, но Драко нравится, как Поттер дразнит его, обводя языком вокруг головки, а затем вставляя его в расширившуюся щель.

Поттер освобождает рот, и на мгновение Драко может дышать. «Боже, какой ты на вкус» - говорит Поттер. «Я мог бы сосать твой член целыми днями». Он трется щекой о гладкий член Драко, вдыхая его запах. «Думаю, мне это было предназначено. Так, как ты помещаешься в мой рот - блядь, Малфой». Он смотрит на Драко, его зрачки расширены. «Я могу кончить только от того, что сосу у тебя».

Драко скулит, наблюдая, как язык Поттера танцует вокруг его набухшей головки, рот Поттера влажный, роскошный и многообещающий. «О, Цирцея» - шепчет Драко. Ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не толкаться бедрами вверх, но ему этого очень-очень хочется. Вместо этого он снимает очки Поттера и бросает их на столик рядом со стулом. В свете лампы глаза у Поттера темно-зеленые, и Драко думает, что он никогда не видел чего-то более великолепного, чем Поттер, глядящий на него между его бедер, пока его язык скользит по всей длине тяжелого ствола Драко. Когда Поттер, чуть не задыхаясь, берет Драко глубоко в рот, Драко скользит пальцами по лицу Поттера, чувствуя вздутие своего члена за щекой Поттера.

Черт, но он чуть не кончает на месте.

А затем мягкий, влажный жар рта Поттера исчезает, и Драко не может удержаться от слабого протеста, пока Поттер не встает на колени, чтобы поцеловать Драко с грубой и дикой грацией; Драко чувствует горьковатый привкус смазки – преддверия оргазма. Руки Поттера ложатся на рубашку Драко, расстегивая ее, стягивая с плеч и опуская ее к запястьям. Манжеты удерживают; Драко тянет за запонки, позволяя им упасть в кресло под ним. Поттер снимает рубашку, бросая ее на пол, пока он целует Драко, потом его руки возвращаются на бедра Драко, а его тело разводит ноги еще шире. Драко трется ноющим членом о ткань, покрывающую плоский живот Поттера, отчаянно желая фрикций и прикосновений. Язык Поттера глубоко в его рту, и Драко не может насытиться ни одним из ощущений. Это удивительно, и этого недостаточно.

«Поттер» - выдыхает он со стоном, когда пальцы Поттера скользят по его груди, а ноготь большого пальца скребет по затвердевшему соску. «О, Боже, мне нужно…» - он замолкает, его тело изгибается под Поттером, его руки сжимают подлокотники кресла.

«Все хорошо» - говорит Поттер. "Давай, скажи мне". Его другая рука обвивается вокруг члена Драко, кончики пальцев скользят по мягкому пуху яиц.

"Блядь". Драко выдыхает. «Черт, я хочу открыться для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты лизал меня, Боже, Поттер - я хочу, чтобы твой язык оказался в моей дырке…» - он стонет, и Поттер проводит уверенной рукой вдоль ствола Драко, выдаивая капли из чувствительной головки его члена, пока они оба смотрят на это. Драко откидывает голову назад, обнажая горло. Он почти вынужден попрошайничать. Он напряжён внутри, и он хочет свободы. Он нуждается в этом больше, чем в чем-либо еще, но он чувствует себя в своих мыслях, как в ловушке. Он качается немного вперед, расстроенный, разъяренный и нуждающийся. «Поттер, если ты не заставишь меня кончить, и поскорее, я даже не знаю, что сделаю».

Поттер сдергивает брюки и трусы Драко до лодыжек и высвобождает из них одну ногу Драко, чтобы перекинуть его колени через подлокотники кресла, удерживая его на месте обеими руками. Драко вскрикивает, когда по его отверстию скользит язык Поттера, за которым следует влажный кончик пальца.

"Это то, чего ты хочешь?" - спрашивает Поттер, и все, что может сделать Драко, это схватиться за кресло и застонать, когда горячее дыхание Поттера овевает его гладкую кожу. Рот Поттера ловит яйца Драко, посасывая одно, затем другое, пока его палец двигается глубже. Без смазки это немного жжет, и Драко чувствует, как Поттер сгибает палец ровно настолько, чтобы заставить его задыхаться и напрягаться.

«Поттер» - Драко кричит, елозит под руками и ртом Поттера и изо всех сил пытается удержаться на месте, но не может, не с языком Поттера, скользящим обратно, чтобы заменить кончик пальца. Драко изворачивается и заводит руки за спину, чтобы схватиться за спинку стула. "О, Боже, ублюдок, не смей останавливаться ..."

Мягкий, влажный звук, который издает Поттер, воздействует на кожу Драко и вызывает дрожь по всему его телу. «Блядь» - шепчет Драко. "О, блядь, блядь, _блядь_ ..."

Поттер отстраняется; его палец скользит обратно в отверстие Драко. "Ты в порядке?" - шепчет он, глядя на Драко, распахнутого для него, совершенно обнаженного, пока Поттер все еще полностью одет. Драко это не волнует. Его член, твердый и гладкий, с набухшей головкой, прижат к плоскому животу, как багрово-пурпурный изгиб на его бледной коже.

Драко только кивает, тяжело дыша. Он облизывает нижнюю губу. «Я велел тебе не останавливаться» - говорит он, а Поттер просто ухмыляется ему и опускает голову, проглатывая член почти до самого корня. Голова Драко стукается об кожаную спинку стула. «Черт» - говорит он. Поттер сосет всю длину Драко, и это чертовски потрясающе. Драко позволяет своим бедрам мягко качаться, толкаясь глубже в рот Поттеру, и Поттер позволяет ему, не делает ничего, чтобы остановить скольжение Драко в его горле, и действительно, думает Драко, отсутствие у Поттера рвотного рефлекса реально впечатляет.

Поттер сглатывает вокруг члена Драко, и Драко вонзает пальцы в кожу спинки стула, чтобы не схватить Поттера за голову, потому что это было бы ужасно грубо. Но он желает этого. Вместо этого он открывает глаза и видит, как голова Поттера опускается на него, его бедра раздвигаются настолько широко, насколько это возможно, палец Поттера все глубже скользит в его дыру. Драко двигает чреслами, что приводит к глубоким ощущениям по всей длине его твердого члена. Он так чертовски близок, но все еще не может кончить.

«Черт, ты так хорош в этом» - удается выговорить Драко. "Цирцея, никто не сосал мой член так, как ты. Мне нужен твой рот, Боже; ты не представляешь. Я всю неделю дрочил по ночам, пытаясь довести себя до разрядки так же, как ты, но я не могу, потому что _блядь_ , Поттер, я ..." – голос прерывается глубоким стоном, его задница отрывается от кресла. "О, _Христос_ ".

Поттер отстраняется, рот окружает венчик головки Драко. Он елозит кольцом губ, снова и снова и снова, пока Драко чуть не вылетает из кресла от желания; кольцо пальцев Поттера плотно сжимается у основания ноющего ствола Драко.

Когда Поттер делает паузу, чтобы увлажнить руку, Драко почти рычит на него, потому что губы Поттера покидают его член, но затем влажные пальцы Поттера нажимают на промежность ниже сжавшихся яиц, горло Поттера проглатывает его и его губы запечатывают вакуум, затягивающий Драко в забвение. Палец Поттера проскальзывает обратно в Драко и дразнит его, костяшки пальцев впиваются в промежность, и Драко с криком срывается в пропасть; все его мысли и тревоги, весь его гнев и его ярость, вся его надежда на самосохранение, все изливается потоком, а Поттер проглатывает, до тех пор, пока его тело не становится пустой теплой оболочкой липкого, удовлетворенного желания, и он падает на стул Поттера, будто без костей, щека Поттера прижата к одному из все еще раздвинутых бедер.

Драко проводит рукой по лицу Поттера, откидывая его волосы со лба. «Черт, ты, должно быть, такой чертовски твердый» - бормочет он, а затем тянет Поттера за рубашку, подтягивая его к себе, пока Поттер не наклоняется над ним, стоя на коленях на кресле между бедрами Драко.

«Ты не обязан» - говорит Поттер, но Драко убирает его руки и расстегивает брюки Поттера. Ему нравится ощущать член Поттера в ладони, горячий, тяжелый и твердый, и Поттер шипит, когда Драко проводит пальцами вверх по изгибу его ствола.

Драко направляет член Поттера к своему расслабленному члену. Он поднимает взгляд на Поттера, который смотрит на него, его глаза горят и блестят, его щеки покраснели. «Используй меня» - шепчет он, и Поттер стонет, его голова падает вперед.

"Малфой..."

Драко подается вперед, у него перехватывает дыхание, когда член Поттера скользит по его члену, гладкая головка ударяется о бедро Драко. «Давай» - говорит он. «Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил на меня, Поттер». Он облизывает губы. "Ты не хочешь?"

Поттер ругается себе под нос. «Это было для тебя, а не для меня».

«Дать тебе разрядку — это для меня» - говорит Драко, и втягивает Поттера в поцелуй. Он может чувствовать свой собственный вкус на языке Поттера, горький и солено-сладкий, и это заводит его, заставляет его обвить ноги вокруг задницы Поттера и притянуть его ближе. Он прикусывает губы Поттера. "Нет ничего лучше хорошего секса время от времени, знаешь ли".

"В самом деле". Поттер смеется рядом с ухом Драко. "Боже, ты маленькая шлюха, не так ли?"

Драко проводит губами по челюсти Поттера. «Ты не жалуешься».

"Я бы не стал". Поттер поворачивает голову и снова ловит рот Драко. Его язык нажимает на язык Драко, бедра смещаются вперед, и член скользит по животу Драко. Драко вздрагивает от восторга, его голова падает обратно на стул.

«Ох" - говорит Драко, закрывая глаза. Ему нравится ощущать на себе член Поттера, горячее нажатие его плоти, прикосновение прохладных заклепок на джинсах Поттера. "Это приятно". Он задумывается, может ли он кончить снова. Вероятно, нет. Его тело уже испытывает это чувство прекрасной расслабленности.

Поттер тяжело дышит на ухо Драко. Он движется быстрее, его член прижимается к Драко, его руки сжимают стул.

«Боже, ты идеален» - говорит Поттер возле волос Драко. Стул под ними скрипит, царапая по полу с каждым движением Поттера. Драко обнимает Поттера за шею, удерживая при каждом толчке. "Ощущение тебя, Малфой - Христос ..."

Драко поворачивает голову и снова целует Поттера. Он хочет попробовать Поттера на вкус, почувствовать его, обнимать тесно и крепко, пока Поттер содрогается в его руках. «Ты хочешь меня» - шепчет он.

"Черт, да". Поттер задыхается. «Черт, я хочу тебя, Малфой. Я всегда хотел тебя и твое великолепное тело, и, блядь, я бы сделал все, что угодно…»

Тело Поттера напрягается над телом Драко. Он откидывает голову назад, шея как длинная, натянутая линия. Когда Поттер кричит, Драко чувствует поток спермы на своей коже, обжигающий его грудь и бедра, и содрогание, пронизывающее руки и задницу Поттера.

А потом Поттер падает на него, тяжело дыша. «Христос. Это было потрясающе» - выдавливает он, прижав лицо к волосам Драко.

"Немного". Драко уже борется с зевком. Его тело чувствует себя прекрасно, тепло и мягко, с легким покалыванием. Он прижимается к шее Поттера. «Ты потрясающий» - шепчет он.

Драко слышит, как Поттер смеется, и задается вопросом, может ли он соскользнуть со стула и лечь на пол. Он понятия не имеет, как он будет добираться до дома. Не в таком состоянии. Но затем Поттер очищает его, а затем поднимает, оставляя одежду Драко кучкой на полу библиотеки.

«Где…» - сонно говорит он, пока Поттер поднимает его на своих сильных руках; ноги Драко свободно болтаются, все еще в носках.

«Наверху» - говорит Поттер. «Я разбужу тебя вовремя, чтобы ты мог пойти к себе и переодеться, но сегодня ночью ты спишь здесь».

"А если я возражаю?" Драко трется лицом о рубашку Поттера. Он не возражает, и они оба знают это.

Хохот Поттера - как теплый грохот над ухом Драко. "Я не думаю, что тебе хочется возражать, Малфой."

«Я мог бы, я полагаю» - бормочет Драко, пока его поднимают вверх по лестнице и бросают на кровать. Поттер стягивает носки Драко и бросает их на дальнюю часть матраса. Простыни прохладны и мягки под горячей кожей Драко. Драко прижимает лицо к подушке и вдыхает слабый запах лимонной травы и мускуса, которым пропитан мягкий хлопок.

Поттер скидывает с себя одежду и заползает в кровать вслед за Драко, обнимая его. Он елозит носом по затылку Драко, обхватив рукой его талию и притягивая того к себе. «Удобно?» Его пальцы скользят по бедру Драко, рисуя на коже крошечные круги.

«Это восхитительно» - бормочет Драко, его голос приглушен подушкой. Он любит ощущение Поттера рядом с ним, теплое, сильное и твердое. Он откидывает голову назад на плечо Поттера. «Мерлин, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в этой постели». Он зевает. "Или я мог бы трахнуть тебя".

«Я думаю, это можно устроить». Большой палец Поттера скользит по основанию члена Драко. Его зубы прикусывают мочку его уха. «Черт, я не возражаю против твоего члена в моей заднице».

Драко сдвигается, разворачиваясь в объятиях Поттера лицом к нему. "Не возражаешь?"

«Не то, что я тебе это уже не позволял» - отмечает Поттер. "Первый раз в твоей постели, а?"

«Это была хорошая ночь» - говорит Драко. Ноготь его большого пальца чертит линию на ключице Поттера. Он сдвигается рядом с ним, его член греет бедро Поттера. "Мне нужно спать".

"Нужно" - соглашается Поттер. Его взгляд не оставляет лица Драко.

Драко просто смотрит на него, освещенного лунным светом из окна. Темные волосы Поттера и его золотая кожа на смятых белых простынях, такие же изящные и прекрасные, как эскиз Микеланджело. «Поттер» - шепчет Драко, а затем Поттер целует его, его губы мягкие, теплые и влажные, и Драко выгибается ему навстречу, их тела сплетаются под простынями.

«Черт» - говорит Поттер и тянет Драко на себя, его руки скользят по его спине. "Мне нужно...»

"Я знаю". Губы Драко касаются горла Поттера. "Мерлин, я не могу насытиться тобой ..."

Поттер стонет, когда Драко устраивается между его бедрами, расталкивая их шире своими. "Ты собираешься..."

«Смазка» - говорит Драко, а его пальцы уже обвиваются вокруг члена Поттера, легко поглаживая его. Его собственный член выпрямляется при мысли о том, чтобы снова оказаться внутри Поттера, и он не может в это поверить. Он не знает, что с ним делает Поттер, как он может заставить Драко так сильно его хотеть. Никогда раньше такого не было, ни с кем, с этой ненасытной похотью.

Поттер смещается и перекатывается под Драко, потянувшись к ящику на боковом столике. Он не может дотянуться и ругается.

Большой палец Драко скользит по шелковистой крайней плоти Поттера. "Ты чертов маг или нет, Поттер?" Он сильно дергает член Поттера.

« _Ассио_ смазка» - выдыхает Поттер, и ящик открывается, маленький полупустой флакон со смазкой перекатывается по кровати и падает на бедро Поттера. Драко хватает его, одним большим пальцем откручивая остроконечный серебряный колпачок. Он переворачивает его, позволяя остаткам масла покрыть пальцы, прежде чем бросить флакон обратно на кровать. Это испачкает покрывало, но Драко наплевать. Он слишком сильно хочет оказаться в заднице Поттера.

«Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя пальцем» - говорит Драко. "Ладно?"

Поттер поворачивается под Драко. "Заклинания, Малфой. Я не ожидал, что меня будут трахать ..."

Драко поднимает бровь. "Моя палочка внизу".

«Черт» - говорит Поттер, а затем поднимает задницу с кровати и сам произносит заклинания. Легкий гул и искры беспалочковой магии между ними заводят Драко, заставляя его вздувающийся член мгновенно затвердеть. «Тебе не нужно использовать пальцы» - со стоном говорит Поттер. Он смотрит на Драко, его глаза светятся в темноте. "Ты можешь просто трахнуть меня".

"Боже, Поттер". Драко не может дышать. Ему кажется, что он сейчас взорвется. "Ты знаешь, что ты делаешь со мной?" Он поднимается, простыни падают с его бедер и ложатся на кровать позади него.

"Покажи мне". Поттер просовывает руки под свои колени, распахиваясь для прикосновения Драко.

Драко пихает два пальца в задницу Поттера, грубо скручивая их, и бедра Поттера дергаются. «Черт, но ты такой узкий» - говорит Драко. Он смотрит на Поттера, пока его пальцы проскальзывают глубже в розовую, сморщенную дырочку. Он засовывает еще один палец, не удосужившись быть нежным. Поттер стонет, и его руки сжимают бедра, оставляя маленькие белые отметины на коже под кончиками его пальцев.

«Тебе это нравится» - говорит Драко. Он поворачивает пальцы вправо-влево, вставив их почти полностью в плотный, жаркий зев Поттера. Он позволяет своему большому пальцу скользнуть вниз по промежности, затем обратно, касаясь снизу мошонки. Драко наклоняется и позволяет языку лизнуть левое яйцо Поттера, чувствуя, как кожа двигается под его губами, прежде чем отстраниться. «Мерлин, ты великолепная шлюха» - бормочет он.

"Черт, Малфой". Поттер шевелит бедрами, расширяя себя для пальцев Драко.

Драко толкает свои пальцы глубже в задницу Поттера, изгибая их вверх и исследуя скользкий жар его глубин. Поттер шипит, когда Драко находит нужную точку, его бедра взлетают с кровати с каждым поворотом пальцев Драко. Он снова матерится, и Драко смеется.

«Вот так, значит». Драко снова и снова прижимает пальцы к Поттеру, пока тот не превращается в хнычущую массу, его руки поднимаются, чтобы схватиться за изголовье, его колени широко раздвинуты, ноги бьют по простыням.

«О, Боже» - говорит Поттер, его голова выгнута назад, его шея как толстая натянутая струна, которую Драко жаждет кусать и сосать. "Черт, Малфой. Боже, да, трахай мою задницу сильнее, пожалуйста, блядь ..." Он разражается криком, его тело напрягается и дрожит вокруг пальцев Драко.

Сила поет в Драко. Он знает, что таким образом может заставить Поттера кончить, знает, что сейчас Поттер позволит ему делать что угодно, чтобы получить разрядку. Его собственный член, темно-красный и тяжелый, покачивается между бедрами Поттера. Он осторожно извлекает пальцы, и масло мягко хлюпает по коже. Поттер дышит тяжело, его грудь порозовела, и он определенно достаточно растянут для того, чтобы его трахнули. Драко не собирается заставлять его ждать.

Он наклоняется над Поттером, гладит его лицо скользкими,все еще теплыми пальцами. «Скажи мне, что ты хочешь мой член».

Поттер стонет и пытается укусить кончики пальцев Драко. "Боже, да". Он двигает бедрами, раскрывая их шире. Член Поттера, изогнутый и твердый, прижался к его животу, приподнявшись от толстого клубка темных кудрей, спускающихся к его яйцам. Он выглядит восхитительно, и Драко не может поверить, что Поттер вот так растянут под ним; это настоящий эротический деликатес, ожидающий, когда его съедят. «Мерлин, Малфой, я хочу, чтобы меня трахнули» - говорит Поттер, с дрожью отчаяния в голосе, и у Драко перехватывает дыхание.

Драко направляет свой член к Поттеру, позволяя головке тереться о мягкую дырочку, пока он капает остатки масла из флакона на них обоих. Поттер кусает губу и тянется к бедрам Драко.

"Пожалуйста". Лицо Поттера раскраснелось и дышит он с трудом, глаза закрыты, темные ресницы лежат на горячей коже его щек. Драко смотрит вниз, туда, где его ждет расслабленная дырочка Поттера, и легким движением прижимает свой член к ее краю. «Черт, Малфой, не останавливайся там» - говорит Поттер, его лицо - катастрофа. Он выглядит пьяным от секса и идеальным.

Чуть наклонившись вперед, Драко вдавливается в Поттера медленным, до боли приятным движением. Когда он подается назад, Поттер рвано выдыхает. Драко двигает ноги Поттера, опуская их на свои предплечья и фиксируя. "Ты в порядке?" - спрашивает Драко, и Поттер кивает, его глаза все еще закрыты.

Согнув Поттера почти вдвое, Драко чувствует, как его яйца шлепают по промежности Поттера. «Боже, ты потрясающий» - говорит Драко. Он наклоняется и целует Поттера, их губы мягкие и теплые, их тела плотно сцеплены. Поттер открывает рот для Драко, жадно сглатывая его язык, стонет вокруг него, пока Драко снова и снова таранит задницу Поттера, а после отступает, прерывая их поцелуй.

Поттер хмыкает, и его глаза дрожат, когда он смотрит вверх на Малфоя. «Бог» - шепчет он, и Драко слегка улыбается ему, не вынимая член из его задницы.

«Меня называли и хуже» - говорит он, и Поттер фыркает.

«Придурок».

Драко старается изо всех сил, держась ровно, удерживая колени Поттера плечами и наблюдая, как Поттер двигается под ним, прижав руки к спинке кровати. Цирцея, но это великолепное зрелище: его член скользит глубоко в Поттера, а разверстая дырка широко растянута вокруг члена Драко.

"Господи, я должен умолять тебя трахнуть меня сильнее, Малфой?" - спрашивает Поттер, еле дыша, но с абсолютно отрешенным от удовольствия лицом. Он выгибается навстречу толчку Драко, опускаясь на его член. "Разве я сейчас не в достаточной степени шлюха?"

«Ты мог бы постараться чуть больше» - удается выговорить Драко, его бедра хлопают по заднице Поттера. Он двигается быстрее, неловко балансируя на коленях и прижимая руки к матрасу по обе стороны от плеч Поттера. Кровать скрипит и сдвигается от движения их тел. Драко такой чертовски твердый, что ему кажется, будто он никогда не сможет кончить. Он чувствует горячее покалывание возбуждения, танцующего по его гладкой коже.

Поттер ругается и толкается вверх, и снова, и снова, и стонет, грубо нападая на член Драко. Пульс Драко стучит в горле, его дыхание – серия рваных вздохов с каждым ударом бедер о мускулистую задницу Поттера. Боже, но он любит трахать Поттера вот так, любит видеть, как Поттер растягивается под ним, отчаянно желая его члена. Драко думает, что может потеряться в Поттере, и внезапно его тело напрягается, сжимается, его бедра дергаются и дрожат. Он кричит, его кулаки врезаются в матрац, когда он втирается в Поттера, мир вокруг него на мгновение теряет краски. Это почти такой же взрыв, как и его первый за сегодня оргазм, и он, весь дрожа, замирает.

«Малфой» - говорит Поттер, его глаза широко раскрыты. "Малфой ..." Он дергается возле тела Драко. "Пожалуйста..."

Каким-то образом Драко поднимается, опирается на левую руку. Ему удается протолкнуть ладонь между ними, обхватив пальцами твердый член Поттера. Он безжалостно и быстро дрочит горячим кулаком, каждое движение пальцев по члену заставляет Поттера встряхиваться и прижиматься к нему, его губа зажата между зубами. Драко удерживает взгляд Поттера. «Кончи для меня» - говорит он резким и командным голосом. "Сейчас".

«Блядь... о-ох ...». Все тело Поттера дергается под Драко, и он вскрикивает, откидываясь назад, из его члена выстреливает толстая нить спермы, липкая и горячая на пальцах Драко. Его бедра давят кверху, а ноги зарываются в простыни, прежде чем он падает на кровать, тяжело дыша. «Малфой» - шепчет он, его тело обмякает под телом Драко. "Христос".

Драко мягко сваливается в сторону, как выжатый лимон. Он вытирает сперму с живота Поттера. «Тебе придется кастовать очищающие заклинания» - говорит он, прислонившись к плечу Поттера и целуя его кожу.

«Дай мне минуту» - Поттер держит руку на лице. Он тяжело дышит.

"С тобой все в порядке?" – спрашивает Драко; его охватывает беспокойство, что Спаситель Магического Мира хватанет под ним сердечный приступ. Это было бы просто его гребаной удачей, не так ли?

Поттер смеется. "Да. Я в порядке. Ты?"

Драко немного расслабляется. "Довольно расслабленный, спасибо".

"Это облегчение, да?" Поттер поворачивается к Драко, произнося заклинания и проводя ладонью над их телами. Драко дрожит, когда беспалочковая магия искрит на его коже. Он задается вопросом, привыкнет ли он к этому когда-нибудь, прекратит ли это когда-нибудь возбуждать его. Его член дергается. Очевидно, нет. "Думаешь, ты можешь заснуть сейчас?"

Драко прижимается к Поттеру, чувствуя в себе странное, яростное желание защищать ублюдка. Он сдерживает зевок, прижимает лицо к плечу Поттера, пока Поттер проводит пальцы сквозь волосы Драко. "Может быть".

Поттер целует макушку Драко. "Я разбужу тебя утром".

Последняя мысль Драко, прежде чем он отключается, окруженный эхом запаха спермы и слабым ароматом лимонной травы на его подушке, заключается в том, что кровать Поттера совсем не так плоха, как тот утверждал. Она почти такая же удобная, как и у Драко.

И впервые за последние три дня он впадает в сон без сновидений.

5  
Пэнси делает последний поворот на бешеной скорости, хвост ее волос хлопает по вспотевшей шее, дыхание вырывается грубыми, отрывистыми вздохами. Поттер чуть впереди нее, бежит в легком темпе, и она полна решимости обогнать его, чего бы это не стоило. Она сжимает руки и бросается вперед по дорожке тренажерного зала, с каждым шагом высоко поднимая колени. Еще один рывок, и она обходит Поттера, замедляясь только возле ступенек, ведущих к спарринг-комнате.

«Да» - выдыхает она и падает на жесткий коврик, ее грудь вздымается в тесном черном спортивном бюстгальтере, руки и ноги раскинуты по сторонам. Поттер встает рядом с ней и смотрит вниз. Пэнси слабо поднимает руку. "Обошла тебя. Наконец-то".

«Потому что я позволил тебе» - говорит Поттер, и Пэнси показывает ему недвусмысленный возмущенный жест.

"Не имеет значения". Пэнси закрывает глаза от яркого утреннего солнца, струящегося через маленькие высокие окна. Она единственная, кто появился на тренировке; у Блейза еще одна проверка у Целителей, а Драко как раз сейчас должен быть по дороге на собеседование с Советом по Продвижению.

Коврик сдвигается, когда Поттер падает рядом с ней. Она открывает один глаз; он с голым торсом, вытирает пот скомканной футболкой. Честно говоря, она может понять, что так привлекает Драко. Поттер более чем хорошо сложен, тугие, плотные мышцы и плоский живот, широкий в плечах и узкий в бедрах. Должно быть, это все равно, что трахать кирпичную стену, думает она, твердую и жесткую, способную вбивать тебя в изголовье кровати как раз с такой силой, которая заставит тебя захотеть кончить. Если бы она не обожала Драко, она бы сама пофлиртовала с шефом, думает она. Джинни Уизли, вероятно, сейчас проклинает себя за то, что позволила ему уйти.

«Ты становишься быстрее» - говорит Поттер, бросая футболку между ними.

"Действительно". Пэнси кивает в знак согласия. Ее дыхание начинает успокаиваться. Если честно, теперь, после ранения Блейза, она воспринимает физическую подготовку более серьезно. Она не лучший дуэлянт в команде и, скорее всего, не заметит затаившегося Темного мага. Но она хочет быть больше, чем лабораторная крыса; она хочет иметь быстрые рефлексы, хотя у нее нет преимуществ многолетнего опыта Драко как Ищейки или мастерства Блейза в дуэлях. Так что ей остается только проклятый режим Поттера.

Поттер призывает свой вещмешок с другой стороны комнаты одним щелчком пальцев. Чертовы понты. Сегодня утром у него хорошее настроение, лучше, чем всю неделю. Черт, думает Пэнси. Значит, он, вероятно, трахнул Драко, и потребуется еще один мучительный разговор, чтобы заставить того признать это, поскольку Пэнси ожидает, что Драко в это время был пьян, что, в свою очередь, будет означать, что он будет ужасно смущен тем, что они сделали.

Она вздыхает.

"В чем дело?" - спрашивает Поттер. Он роется в вещмешке, затем вытаскивает бутылку воды, осушая почти всю одним длинным глотком. Пэнси отворачивается; есть что-то ужасно декадентское в том, чтобы смотреть на него вот так.

«Ничего» - говорит Пэнси. Она садится, распрямляя спину. «Просто беспокоюсь о Драко».

Поттер переводит взгляд на часы на стене. Уже начало одиннадцатого. "Он должен быть вызван в ближайшее время".

"Он нервничает". Пэнси сдергивает завязку с волос и снова закручивает ее, еще плотнее. Ее волосы касаются вспотевшей шеи, концы прилипают к влажной коже.

«Я знаю» - говорит Поттер, не задумываясь, и это ответ для Пэнси, не так ли? Она не знает, что и думать. Как бы она ни была уверена, что Драко губит всю свою жизнь ради одного – или двадцати – перепихов, ей также не нравилось видеть его таким несчастным всю прошлую неделю. Даже если это было частично ее виной.

Она наклоняется вперед, ее руки обвиваются вокруг лодыжек. Боже, но растягиваться приятно. «Я думаю, что Легилимент — это то, что беспокоит его больше всего, если честно. Я имею в виду, не пойми меня неправильно, он великолепный Окклюмент, но ...»

"Легилимент?" - спрашивает Поттер, и в его голосе звучит резкая нота, заставляющая Пэнси повернуть голову. Она расслабляется, удивленно глядя на Поттера.

"Да". Пэнси хмурится. Она удивлена, что Драко не сказал об этом Поттеру, если они действительно трахались прошлой ночью, но она полагает, что это могло вылететь у Драко из головы из-за других, более важных вещей, таких, как сосание члена Поттера или чего-то еще. Она убирает в сторону прядь волос. "Робардс устроил это, так как у Драко аллергия на Веритасерум ..."

«Это смешно» - огрызается Поттер. «Они даже не одинаково действуют».

Пэнси поднимает руки. «Не кричи на меня, шеф. Совет по Продвижению настоял. Кроме того, Драко - чертовски хороший Окклюмент, так что он не так уж беспокоится…»

Поттер смотрит на нее ровным взглядом. «Окклюменции нет в его досье».

«Естественно». Пэнси ненавидит, что иногда Поттер считает ее тупой. «Никто этого не знает, но во время войны его обучал Снейп и его сумасшедшая тетя Белла». Она не может подавить дрожь; Беллатрикс Лестрейндж всегда пугала Пэнси, даже когда та была маленькой девочкой.

«По крайней мере, это поможет ему» - бормочет Поттер. В его взгляде появляется странный блеск, но, возможно, это отсвет его очков. «Если они не знают…» - он замолкает, и его глаза сужаются. «Кто из Неописуемых проверяет его? Он знает?»

Пэнси пожимает плечами. «Какой-то крутой парень из Америки — это все, что я знаю. Драко сказал, что он был немного кокетлив, когда встретил его ...»

"Америка?" - Поттер абсолютно неподвижен. Что-то в его лице настораживает Пэнси, и она понимает, что он взбешен. Конечно, она видала шефа злым, но это что-то другое. Его челюсти сдвигаются. Стискиваются. Мускулы щек шевелятся. И тем не менее он все еще кажется слишком сдержанным, что почему-то пугает Пэнси до чертиков.

Она кивает и отодвигается, совсем чуть-чуть. Вещмешок Поттера подрагивает, и она не уверена, что его магия не обрушится Везувием на них обоих. «Это то, что сказал Драко. Американец. Его зовут Дюрант…»

Поттер матерится и вскакивает, череда злобных проклятий заставляет Пэнси еще сильнее дернуться, ее тело сжато и напряжено. Это звучит, как тирады ее отца, и она ненавидит тот факт, что в ответ ее сердце так сильно бьется в груди. Руки Поттера стиснуты; на его лице - рычание, заставляющее Пэнси понять, насколько страшно было бы, если бы Поттер не был на стороне ангелов. Она слышала о таком Поттере, люди шептались о том, как он выглядел в схватке с Темным Лордом, но ее там не было. Она была той, кто попытался сдать его, а потом она убежала, испугавшись до безумия, и это? Это было причиной.

«Шеф» - говорит она, затаив дыхание, ее взгляд прикован к дымящейся лямке его вещмешка. «Шеф!»

Тогда Поттер приходит в себя, его ярость все еще там, вибрирует под поверхностью, но это уже не так ошеломляет. «Я убью его» - говорит Поттер, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.

"Это не вина Драко". Пэнси вскакивает на ноги, лицом к Поттеру. Требуется каждая унция ее мужества, чтобы не бежать к двери. "Он не ..."

"Не его" - огрызается Поттер. Затем он смотрит на нее, на самом деле видит ее, и его лицо смягчается, хоть и лишь слегка. Он хватает свою обгоревшую сумку, вытаскивает футболку и пожимает плечами: «Все хорошо, Паркинсон. Я злюсь не на Драко».

А потом он уходит, шагая на выход из спортзала со все еще расстегнутой рубашкой, в спортивных штанах, с зажатым в руке вещмешком. Пэнси сваливается обратно на коврик, ее руки дрожат. Она не знает, что должно произойти, но она уверена, что это не может быть хорошо. Она чувствует ужасный запах обгоревшей кожи.

Блядь, думает она.

Просто _заебись_.

6  
Совет по Продвижению находится не в самом министерстве, а в высоком узком здании из серого камня в Пэл-Мэл, расположенном между небольшой аллеей и более широким высоким зданием из серого камня с тщательно продуманными окнами. Проходящие мимо магглы даже не замечают ни гладкой черной двери, вставленной в каменную арку, ни Драко, стоящего перед ней в полной аврорской униформе, плаще констебля с серой подкладкой и всем остальным; живот Драко нервно скручивается.

Сегодня он не чувствует себя уставшим, и, возможно, это от адреналина, пронизывающего его тело при мысли о том, чтобы стоять перед комиссией на собеседовании; но он уверен, что это скорее из-за того факта, что он реально спал всю ночь, свернувшись калачиком не где-нибудь, а в постели Поттера, ощущая твердое, теплое присутствие самого Поттера рядом с ним. Только на рассвете Поттер разбудил его мягким поцелуем, позволив Драко потянуться и свернуться обратно рядом в сером свете, пока Поттер снова не растряс Драко и не сказал ему, что пора встать и принести из дома одежду. Драко не хотел покидать тепло Поттера и кровати, но сделал это, хотя и с ворчанием. Поттер накормил его и удостоверился, что он выпил похмельное зелье, прежде чем поцеловать его в Камине, да так, что пальцы Драко до сих пор поджимаются при воспоминании.

Прошлая ночь была безумием с его стороны, Драко знает это, но не сожалеет об этом. Не особенно. Это усложняет ситуацию, и он не уверен, куда лежит их путь теперь - и лежит ли вообще - но он чувствует себя уверенней стоящим на ногах, чем в последние дни. Может быть, недели. Его голова наконец-то ясная.

Он делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох, разглаживает пиджак под плащом, поднимается по ступенькам, распахивает дверь и входит в просторный зал с мраморным полом.

Он полон магов и ведьм, проносящихся мимо с полными руками пергаментов и толстых томов. Здание "Крикерли" сейчас используется для переполненных офисов Министерства, но Драко никогда не приходилось заходить сюда. Старые архивы Министерства находятся на третьем и четвертом этажах, с коллекциями записей, которые простираются от времен королевы Виктории вглубь веков вплоть до Книги Судного Дня. Это то место, которое понравилось бы его отцу; Люциус полностью погрузился бы в кучу уведомлений о браках Малфоев и налоговых отчетах, копии которых у него, вероятно, уже есть, спрятанные где-нибудь в Поместье. Его отец никогда не понимал полное отсутствие интереса Драко к этой ерунде. Для Драко это просто бумажки. Ему не нужно знать, сколько стоило Поместье в конце шестнадцатого века; это не имеет никакого значения для его повседневной жизни. Не сейчас. Не после войны. Драко считает, что мир вокруг его отца изменился, что бесит Люциуса до бесконечности.

Драко поднимается по широкой изогнутой лестнице на второй этаж. Офис Совета по Продвижению находится в конце зала, за маленькой стеклянной дверью. Драко заходит внутрь, кивая молодой ведьме за стойкой регистрации, которая уже выглядит обеспокоенной.

«Драко Малфой для собеседования в десять часов» - говорит он, снимая плащ и накидывая его на одну руку.

Ведьма хмурым взглядом просматривает огромную регистрационную книгу, затем останавливается на одной из страниц, указывая пальцем на имя Драко. "Вот ты где". Она указывает дорогу вдоль по коридору. «Комната номер пять, слева. Они скоро придут».

Комната для собеседования маленькая, почти полностью заполненная длинным столом с четырьмя стульями, расставленными вдоль одной из сторон. Перед столом стоит еще один стул, который по определению должен быть неудобным – в этом Драко уверен. Он опускает свою сумку на пол и кладет на нее сложенный плащ, прежде чем выпрямиться и потянуть за манжеты пиджака. Он задается вопросом, на что это было бы похоже - обменять серые нашивки констебля на белые сержантские. Драко хочет этого так сильно, больше, чем признается кому-либо. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы оказаться выше всего этого, но он не знает, что будет делать, если провалит это собеседование. Он не уверен, что сможет остаться констеблем всю свою карьеру. Это не для него, и он знает это, в глубине души.

Драко садится на стул и пытается успокоиться. Он очищает мозг, как Снейп учил его много лет назад, сосредотачиваясь на одном маленьком воспоминании - он со своей матерью в саду Поместья - и позволяя всему остальному ускользнуть обратно в отсеки его разума. Он представляет, как запирает эти другие воспоминания, блокирует их.

«С тобой все будет хорошо» - бормочет он, и на мгновение он действительно глубоко верит в это.

Дверь распахивается. Заходят двое мужчин и женщина, разговаривая между собой. Драко узнает только одного - Дюранта, который кивает и улыбается ему. В руках у него папка, и он листает ее, занимая свое место.

«Констебль Малфой» - говорит женщина. Она высокая и статная, с серебристо-серыми кудрями. Она надевает очки в черепаховой оправе и смотрит на него. «Я Главный инспектор Персефона Эбботт из Совета по Продвижению ДМПП, и я буду вести Ваше собеседование сегодня. Я так понимаю, вы встречались с мистером Дюрантом, Вашим Легилиментом?»

Драко кивает. «Главный Аврор Робардс представил нас, мэм».

"И вы предпочитаете продолжить с мистером Дюрантом, а не пытаться принять Веритасерум?" - Эбботт занимает центральное место за столом между Дюрантом и другим мужчиной, низким и худым, с заметно редеющими волосами, что заставляет Драко беспокоиться о своих собственных. Она открывает папку с его фотографией.

"Да, мэм".

Эббот делает запись в обложке. «Отлично. Другим вашим интервьюером будет инспектор Майкл Полли». Она смотрит на худого мужчину, затем снова на Драко. «Для сведения, это собеседование проводится с констеблем Драко Люциусом Малфоем, первый класс, чтобы определить его готовность получить звание сержанта. Констебль, вы согласны?»

«Да» - говорит Драко. Его ладони вспотели, но он не смеет обтереть их о брюки. Он уверен, что Эбботт это заметит. Он держит спину прямо, мысленно благодаря свою мать за уроки осанки, которые она давала ему в детстве. Это помогает ему оставаться спокойным и сосредоточенным.

"Отлично". Эбботт переворачивает страницу в папке. «Констебль Малфой, я так понимаю, в настоящее время Вы назначены в Особое Отделение 74А под руководством инспектора Гарри Поттера, да?»

Дюрант смещается на своем месте с резким вдохом, который он маскирует кашлем, и Драко смотрит на него. На лице Дюранта появляется любопытное выражение, но он ничего не говорит. Драко задумывается, впервые ли Дюрант услышал о Поттере за время своего пребывания здесь. Он снова переключает свое внимание на Эбботт.

"Да".

Эбботт слабо улыбается ему. "Тогда мы начнем?"

Драко глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

7  
«Гарри» - говорит Виола, когда он проносится мимо нее, питаемый чистой, праведной яростью. "Вы не можете войти туда, Гарри!" Она встает со своего места, ее голос резкий. "Инспектор Поттер!"

Она не может его удержать. Он хлопает дверью в кабинет Гавайна, да так, что ближайший книжный шкаф дребезжит. Гарри едва обеспокоен своей одеждой; он сменил свои тренинги на брюки и застегнул рубашку, но она не заправлена, и он все еще в кроссовках; его магия потрескивает вокруг него.

"Что, к черту, ты думаешь, что ты делаешь?" - выплевывает Гарри, когда Гавайн поднимает взгляд, его брови соединяются.

Берти Обри и Антигона Холливелл разворачиваются в своих креслах, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.

«Инспектор Поттер» - тихо говорит Гавайн. "У Вас запланирована встреча со мной?"

Гарри слишком зол, чтобы его это волновало. "Уже, черт побери, да".

Гавайн долго смотрит на него; Гарри отказывается отвести взгляд. Гавайн вздыхает. «Если мы можем продолжить позже, Берти и Антигона" - говорит он резким голосом – "я был бы весьма благодарен».

Главные инспекторы встают. «Просто дай мне знать, что тебе нужно» - говорит Обри, и Гавайн кивает. Проходя мимо, Обри окидывает Гарри ровным взглядом. «Осторожнее, парень» - говорит он себе под нос. "Следи за собой".

Гавайн ждет, пока за ними не закроется дверь, прежде чем встать. «Инспектор Поттер» - говорит он, и Гарри знает, что у него проблемы, если Гавайн использует его звание. Ему все еще наплевать. «Что оказалось настолько важным, что Вы чувствуете необходимость прервать совещание подобным образом?»

"Джейк чертов Дюрант, вот что". Гарри подходит ближе к столу Гавайна. «И давайте начнем с того факта, что Вы включили Легилимента в состав группы по проведению собеседования с Малфоем…»

"По просьбе Совета по Продвижению" - огрызается Гавайн. "И могу ли я напомнить Вам, что Малфой согласился на это ..."

"Он бы не согласился!" Гарри сейчас почти кричит. "Вы знаете, что он бы не согласился - не без давления ..."

«Инспектор Поттер». Приказ в голосе Гавайна заставляет Гарри замолчать. Гавайн указывает на стул. "Сядьте и заткнитесь".

Гарри падает в предложенное кресло, позволяя своему вещмешку упасть рядом с ним, и хмуро смотрит на Гавайна, когда тот снова садится на свое место. Гавайн вздыхает и сжимает переносицу.

«Как я понимаю" - говорит Гавайн через мгновение - «Вы возражаете против того, чтобы констебль Малфой проходил сессию легилименции как часть своего собеседования».

«Естественно». Гарри не удосуживается скрыть свое презрение. Черт, но он слишком долго был рядом с Малфоем. «Не говоря уже о том, что упомянутый Легилимент - мой гребаный бывший парень, Гавайн».

Гавайн откидывается на спинку стула. «Это усложняет дело».

Если бы он только знал, насколько, думает Гарри. Он проводит рукой по волосам, раздраженно выдыхая. Джейк, блядь, хороший Легилимент. Мирового уровня. Один из абсолютно лучших в этой области, и Малфой идет против него. Гарри не волнует, что Снейп обучал его. Черт, Снейп пытался обучить окклюменции и Гарри тоже, и посмотрите, насколько хорошо это сработало.

Гарри тошнит. Это все обрушится на них, все. Он был чертовым дураком. Он даже не заботится о своей собственной карьере. К черту. У него достаточно денег, заработанных на изобретенном его дедушкой зелье "Простоблеск" и полученных в наследство от Сириуса, да Гарри и не живет на широкую ногу. Он будет в порядке. Но Малфой? Христос. Гарри не может отправить его обратно в Поместье, в ядовитый туман Люциуса Малфоя.

«Вы знали о Джейке» - говорит Гарри через мгновение. «Вы знали, что будет конфликт интересов».

«Я не знал, что ты расстался с ним». Гавайн прижимает сустав пальца ко рту. Он отворачивается от Гарри, чтобы хмуро взглянуть из окна на Атриум внизу. «Когда пришел запрос на Легилимента, я подумал, что Дюрант будет хорошим выбором. Что он может защитить одного из Вашей команды, кто мог оказаться в уязвимом положении». Он опять хмуро смотрит на Гарри. «Я также думал, что Вы узнаете об этой процедуре после моей встречи с констеблем Малфоем. Тот факт, что только сейчас я вижу Вас в моем офисе, фактически во время собеседования Малфоя, наводит на мысли об обратном».

Гарри наклоняется вперед, руки на лице, локти на коленях. "Паркинсон только что сообщила об этом". Он опускает руки между бедрами и смотрит на резной край сделанного из красного дерева стола Гавайна. "Малфой не удосужился". Черт, но это больно.

Гавайн снова вздыхает и замолкает. Он поворачивается к Гарри, изучая его. «Это, Гарри" - мягко говорит он – "то, что беспокоит меня больше всего. Твоя команда должна тебе доверять…»

«Вам следовало сначала обсудить это со мной». Гарри выпрямляется, его голос повышается. «Как СОР 74A…»

Гавайн хлопает рукой по столу, посылая перо лететь по комнате. Оно приземляется острием в плюшевый ковер. «Как СОР, Вы должны были быть кем-то, с кем Малфой чувствовал бы себя комфортно, приходя с какими-либо опасениями по поводу его собеседования».

Гарри смотрит в сторону. Он знает, что Гавайн прав. Малфой должен был доверять ему. Ради всего святого, прошлой ночью Гарри держал во рту член Малфоя, не говоря уже о том, что Малфой драл ему задницу, и тем не менее Малфой не рассказал ему о Джейке. Его челюсть сжимается, и сильная боль оседает в животе. «Да» - говорит он через мгновение. "Я должен был быть".

Тишина между ними затягивается. Гарри слышит, как кто-то разговаривает в офисе Виолы, прежде чем она выгоняет их.

«Ты новичок в этом» - наконец говорит Гавайн. «Трудно руководить командой, Гарри. Люди трудны, даже глупы. Твоя задача собрать их вместе и научить их подстраиваться один под другого. Они должны уважать тебя и доверять тебе, и если они этого не делают…» - он поднимает руки вверх. «Я думаю, ты можешь сделать это, но, если ты хочешь моего совета, тебе нужно вытащить голову из задницы, парень».

Гарри жует нижнюю губу. "Я знаю". Он смотрит на Гавайна. "Вы не можете остановить собеседование, не так ли?"

«Нет». Гавайн смотрит на него с сочувствием. «И я бы не стал. Однако, если Вы решите обсудить дело Малфоя с Дюрантом, прежде чем он представит свой окончательный отчет Совету по Продвижению по службе, что ж». Он прочищает горло. «Я был бы склонен смотреть в другом направлении».

Эта идея просто ужасна, по многим причинам, и в том числе по этическим соображениям, на которые, Гарри знает, Гавайн должен был обратить внимание, хотя он благодарен за предложение. Тем не менее, Гарри не знает, что еще он может сделать. Он медленно кивает. «Если я настолько нарушил границы протокола, сэр, то только потому, что был уверен, что вы не были вовлечены".

«Я это заметил». Гавайн призывает свое перо, хмуро глядя на сломанное острие. «Знаете, Гарри, сейчас Вам придется отделить ваши личные чувства от профессионального поведения с мистером Дюрантом. Я знаю, что Вы молоды, но это одна из опасностей романтики на рабочем месте, и поэтому в большинстве случаев на нее смотрят с осуждением. Вы должны быть в состоянии работать с указанным человеком впоследствии, и, по моему опыту, такого рода связи редко заканчиваются настоящей любовью». По выражению лица Гавайна становится ясно, насколько глупым он это считает. «Это что-то, что Вам стоит учесть».

Гарри хочет, чтобы пол разверзся и поглотил его целиком. Если бы Гавайн узнал о Малфое, он бы выпустил из него кишки. Щеки Гарри горят, и он молится, чтобы Гавайн не заметил. Он уверен, что каждая ложь, которую он когда-либо говорил, написана на его лице. "Да, сэр". Гарри сжимает губы, затем вздыхает. «Я буду работать над своим профессиональным поведением. Спасибо за совет». Он надеется, что звучит искренне.

Гавайн смотрит на него, затем кладет перо рядом с держателем. «Постарайся". 

Гарри встает, мечтая сбежать. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что он может сделать сейчас, но собирается собраться с мыслями по дороге в здание "Крикерли". Он не может оставаться здесь в ожидании возвращения Малфоя. Если он вообще вернется. Христос. Гарри проводит рукой по волосам. Он хотел бы вернуться к прошлой ночи, лежа в постели с Малфоем, свернувшимся рядом с ним, с растрепанными волосами и тихим храпом. Тогда все выглядело так хорошо, они одни, вдвоем, в окружении лунного света. Теперь, в холодном суровом свете дня, Гарри понимает, каким чертовым дураком он был.

«Инспектор Поттер» - говорит Гавайн, не глядя на него. «Если Вы еще когда-нибудь, и я имею в виду вообще когда-нибудь, снова войдете в мой офис подобным образом, я поставлю Вас перед Профессиональными Стандартами, с обвинением в нарушении субординации, в одно мгновение. Мне наплевать, Гарри Поттер Вы или нет». Затем он поднимает взгляд с мрачным лицом. "Я ясно выражаюсь?"

Гарри сглатывает ком в горле. "Кристально ясно, сэр".

"Тогда убирайтесь отсюда". Гавайн взмахивает палочкой, и дверь его кабинета распахивается.

Гарри запоздало вспоминает о том, чтобы схватить свой вещмешок, когда выходит из кабинета Гавайна. Проходя через внешний офис, он видит безмолвное лицо Виолы, ее брови почти у линии волос. Он прощается, но не останавливается.

Только после того, как он нажимает кнопку лифта, масштаб того, что он сделал, что только что произошло, поражает его. Хоть он и не совсем сожалеет об этом, учитывая обстоятельства, он также потрясен тем, что Робардс должен был видеть его таким. А потом он вспоминает Пэнси и страх на ее лице. Он знает, что ему нужно извиниться перед ней, но сначала он должен поговорить с Джейком, даже если это еще ухудшит ситуацию. Он понятия не имеет, что скажет, но, по крайней мере, он должен попытаться сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти Малфоя.

8  
Воздух в маленькой, как-то странно освещенной комнате влажен от всех вдохов, затраченных Драко и его инквизиторами, и Драко чувствует, что после короткого перерыва выдержки иссякают. Его собственная уж точно. Главный инспектор Эбботт выглядит такой же бодрой, как и в начале, хотя ее голос приобрел резкость, которая пронзает его череп, когда она давит на него в вопросе. У Драко больше нет чувства времени. Сейчас может быть полдень, может быть два часа дня, а может быть и чертова суббота. Он реально не знает.

До сих пор ему удавалось сохранять самообладание, но Эбботт и Полли продолжают кружить вокруг Метки и того, что это значит для Драко сейчас и что это значило, когда он был настолько идиотом, что принял ее.

Эбботт смотрит на своего коллегу, затем на Драко. Она вздыхает. «Констебль Малфой, пожалуйста, расскажите нам о той ночи, когда Вы получили на левой руке татуировку, ныне уничтоженную. Что Вы помните о своих чувствах, когда Темный Лорд оставил на Вас свою Метку?»

Полли сгорбился над столом напротив Драко и выглядит намного хуже, его пуговицы у шеи расстегнуты, а волосы встрепаны. Он потеет, и мешкам под его глазами не льстит чахлое качество парящего над головой света. На его лице почти дикая ненависть; странно, но это напоминает Драко Питера Петтигрю, хотя он вполне уверен, что Полли во время Войны был на правой стороне, иначе его не было бы здесь сейчас.

Или, может быть, Полли лучший лжец, чем о нем думает Драко.

Драко сглатывает, у него пересохло в горле. Он хотел бы еще воды, но не смеет просить об этом. Кроме того, ему просто необходимо отлить. Во время перерыва он выдул половину кувшина, стоявшего в коридоре. «Ужас, Главный инспектор. Я помню унизительный страх. Я очень боялся Темного Лорда. Я видел, что он может сделать, что он сделает, если кто-нибудь разозлит его. Я смертельно боялся за свое собственное благополучие, и принял Метку, потому что боялся, что он убьет меня или кого-то, кого я люблю, если я этого не сделаю". Он не удосуживается сказать, что Темный Лорд направил свою палочку на Нарциссу и предоставил Драко выбор: быть отмеченным или ответственным за убийство его матери. Драко не знает, сделал бы он это на самом деле. Ему хочется думать, что тетя Белла остановила бы Темного Лорда, хотя бы только из-за привязанности к сестре. Он также не говорит им, что какая-то часть его надеялась, что отец будет гордиться им, если он тоже будет отмечен. Это была глупая надежда.

Дюрант смотрит на него с тщательно контролируемым выражением лица, его перо слегка постукивает по краю папки.

"С чего бы Вам бояться, как сыну его избранного приспешника?" Полли почти плюет. Он определенно потерял кого-то близкого, возможно, нескольких, думает Драко. "Сами-Знаете-Кто был другом семьи, не так ли?"

Драко делает паузу и дышит. Ему кажется любопытным, что Полли все еще использует это имя для Темного Лорда. Он думал, что это вышло из моды после триумфа Поттера. «Я не думаю, что у него были друзья, инспектор. Подопытные или слуги - да, но не друзья».

«Но почему Вы думали, что лично Вам угрожает опасность? Сделали ли вы что-нибудь, чтобы противостоять его амбициям?» Глаза Полли сверкают на него, проницательные, яркие и жестокие.

"Нет, сэр". В груди Драко возникает ощущение сжатия, и он узнает это как стыд, смешанный с огромным всплеском тревоги. Ему не нравится это противостояние. Он вытирает ладони о шерсть брюк так незаметно, как только может. Он ловит взгляд Дюранта, который, как думает Драко, почти ничего не пропускает. Американец слишком быстр. Драко делает вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. «Я ничего не сделал, чтобы противостоять его амбициям». Это признание заставляет Драко почувствовать себя еще более некомфортно. Он мучился из-за этого выбора в течение многих лет, вынужденный отстаивать его снова и снова. «Я был полностью подвластен; меня учили принимать его волю, и я боялся ему противостоять, хотя и ненавидел его. Еще раз, сэр, я боялся, что он убьет меня или мою семью».

Темные образы кружатся в уголках разума Драко, и он мысленно утрамбовывает их. Он проходил через это раньше, по крайней мере, десятки раз. И все же каждый раз, если он неосторожен, он чувствует, как под его ногами размывается земля. Несмотря на то, что он видел смерть Темного Лорда своими собственными глазами, он все еще – даже сейчас - ждет последствий своей нелояльности. В мрачные минуты отчаяния он верит, что этот затаившийся страх останется с ним навсегда.

Возможно, он этого заслуживает.

"Почему мы должны верить Вам?" Полли наклоняется вперед с глухим стуком, его стул подпрыгивает на деревянном полу. «Какие у Вас доказательства того, что Вы не были согласны с идеологией Темного Лорда? Вы выросли вместе с ним; Ваш отец поддержал его; Вы приняли Метку. Как мы можем знать, что Вы изменили свое мнение?»

Драко очень устал от того, что ему задают эти вопросы. Он хочет встать и наорать на всех них, сказать им, что он больше не тот мальчик, что он вырос, что он изменился, что он не связан выбором, который он сделал, когда ему было семнадцать лет. Вместо этого он расправляет плечи и смотрит Полли в глаза. «С того дня я сделал все, чтобы доказать, что я лучше, чем мой отец» - тихо говорит Драко. «Хотя я не выступал против Темного Лорда, пока у него была сила, после этого я использовал каждую возможность изменить свою судьбу и судьбу тех, кто пострадал от Темного Лорда, от моего отца, от соучастия моей семьи».

«Этого недостаточно, констебль Малфой». Лицо Полли непробиваемо. "Этого никогда не будет достаточно для тех, кто умер. Вы никогда не сможете сделать достаточно, чтобы исправить ..."

Легкий кашель прерывает шквальный обстрел Полли. Полли поворачивается, как и Драко, чтобы посмотреть на Дюранта, который листает свою папку.

«Я извиняюсь за то, что перебил вас, инспектор Полли» - легко говорит Дюрант, и Драко сразу становится ясно, что ему абсолютно не жаль и что он намеренно обрывает мыльную оперу Полли. Дюрант поднимает папку. «Я думаю, что результаты суда над мистером Малфоем после войны уже здесь, и, насколько я могу судить, на эти вопросы был дан удовлетворительный ответ перед полным Визенгамотом». Дюрант откидывается на спинку стула; замечание сделано.

Полли немного ссутуливается. Он начинает снова, но импульс явно потерян. «Что ж, констебль Малфой, надеюсь, вы немного подумали об этом».

Как будто он не думал об этом сотни часов, думает Драко, но кивает. "Спасибо, сэр". Он не добавляет _ты, несчастный придурок_ , как ему хочется. Если есть что-то, чему Драко научился, взрослея, так это тому, что осмотрительность имеет свою ценность.

Еще раз посмотрев на Дюранта, Главный инспектор Эбботт говорит: «Возможно, нам следует завершить эту линию допроса сейчас. Это было долгое утро, и г-н Дюрант здесь, чтобы помочь с окончательным допросом под Легилименцией, как ранее было согласовано с констеблем Малфоем и Главным Аврором Гавайном Робардсом".

9  
Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно понимает, что сочувственное вмешательство Дюранта может быть просто тактикой, чтобы заставить его расслабиться и, таким образом, застать его врасплох, у Драко есть странное желание как-то доверять Дюранту. Он знает, что будет трудно пройти Легилименцию, особенно с тем, что творится у него в голове, но он испытывает странную благодарность за то, что будет под воздействием Дюранта, а не кого-то вроде Полли. Тем не менее, Драко внутренне готовится, устанавливая то маленькое, кристальное воспоминание о своей матери в саду, которое дает ему твердую основу и закрывает более глубокие отделы его разума. Инспекторы Эбботт и Полли расслабляются, их работа сделана. Драко знает, что оставшаяся часть собеседования должна быть проведена Дюраном под их наблюдением. Он надеется, что все пройдет как можно более гладко. Он не может поверить, что он почти закончил.

Дюрант наклоняется вперед, кладет руки на стол. «Констебль Малфой, я собираюсь завершить Ваше собеседованиепод воздействием Легилименции. В частности, я буду смотреть на Ваши воспоминания о деятельности Ваших родителей и их известных соратников. Понятно?»

Драко кивает, высоко оценивая тот факт, что Дюрант объясняет, что он делает.

"И Вы согласны на то, чтобы Вас допрашивали под Легилименцией?" Дюрант снова открывает свою папку.

"Я согласен". Драко позволяет себе немного расслабиться, дыша, чтобы его тело сконцентрировалось, а разум стал целостным. У Дюранта переливчатый акцент, имеющий необычное - для ушей Драко – распределение ударений. Драко находит это странно успокаивающим.

Дюрант прочищает горло. «Мой первый вопрос, констебль Малфой: что Вы помните о своем отце и его отношениях с Темным Лордом?» Дюрант внимательно сосредотачивается, его спокойный фокус затмевает все остальное в комнате. Драко дышит. С этого расстояния он может видеть, что глаза у Дюранта голубые с золотыми прожилками. Он очень привлекателен, думает Драко, и видит ответную улыбку, искривляющую уголки рта Дюранта. Драко мысленно пожимает плечами, и улыбка Дюранта становится шире.

Странно чувствовать, что кто-то другой давит на твой мозг. Драко почти забыл, насколько просто это может быть, когда вы имеете дело с искусным Легилиментом. Берти был груб и неровен на этой неделе; это походило на тролля, который громко топает, и которого легко избежать и проигнорировать. Это другое. Дюрант скользит между нитями воспоминаний Драко с хирургической точностью, убирая в сторону осколки ежедневного существования Драко: кофе, которым он поделился с Блейзом сегодня утром в следственной комнате, его вчерашний ленч с Пэнси, скуку сортировки документов Долохова с Шахом. Ничто из этого не представляет интереса для Дюранта; Драко чувствует, как Дюрант смотрит на них, а затем отбрасывает.

Драко заставляет себя вспомнить воспоминания, которые он хочет, чтобы Дюрант увидел, те, которые отвечают на его вопрос. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет своему разуму погрузиться в сцены, когда Люциус сжимается перед Волдемортом, когда Люциус пьян и рычит, когда Люциус радуется вместе с Пожирателями Смерти в поместье, когда бежит из Хогварца после битвы рядом с Драко и его матерью. Драко не собирается прощать своего отца — это не является его целью. Все знают, и он лучше всех, что за дерьмо его отец, и что единственная причина, по которой он не сидит в Азкабане, заключается в том, что он слабовольный, бесхребетный, трусливый мудак. А еще Поттер был обязан матери Драко за услугу, которую Нарцисса никогда не хотела обсуждать. Дюрант продвигается глубже, и Драко позволяет подняться на поверхность ощущению боли от того, что он сын Люциуса Малфоя. Он хочет, чтобы Дюрант увидел моменты, когда пьяный Люциус ударил его, когда его отец велел ему совершить невозможное, приказав ему, всего лишь ребенку, следовать указанию Темного Лорда убить Дамбльдора. Драко позволяет всепроникающей атмосфере разочарования и недоверия нахлынуть на него, и он сжимает руки, ногти впиваются в ладони, костяшки пальцев прижимаются к его бедрам. Это почти невозможно выдержать, это горе от того, что Драко потерял, от отрочества, разрушенного и испоганенного войной, которая втянула детей своим холодным, горьким прикосновением.

Дюрант делает глубокий вдох, и воспоминания тают в сером тумане разума Драко. Драко дрожит, но все могло быть намного хуже, он знает. Прикосновение Дюранта к разуму Драко ясное и не угрожающее, что Драко обычно не связывает с Легилименцией. Он ценит то, что Дюрант профессионал, что он уважает грубые эмоции воспоминаний Драко.

"Какими были Ваши отношения с матерью и ее семьей за это время?" – тихо спрашивает Дюрант. "Что Вы думаете о ней, о них?"

Волна глубокой любви обрушивается на Драко вместе с воспоминаниями о том, как его мать оберегает его, уводя его в сторону в Поместье, заполненном Пожирателями Смерти, предупреждая его быть осторожным. Он показывает ее собственную осторожную неприязнь к Темному Лорду, ее гнев на мужа, то, как она защищала Драко как можно лучше от его собственных глупых ошибок. В тщательно отобранных сценах он рассказывает о доброй и сильной матери, о матери, которая защищает его, хотя сама находится в опасности. Он скучает по своей матери, хочет, чтобы у нее хватило смелости оставить своего отца, но она любит его слишком сильно, даже со всеми его недостатками и глупостями. Драко ненавидит тот факт, что теперь из-за Люциуса между ними есть расстояние, но он не знает, что делать, не знает, как исправить то, что было испорчено.

Дюрант исследует глубже, проталкиваясь мимо последних воспоминаний о воскресных трапезах в Поместье, чтобы сосредоточиться на родственниках Драко со стороны Блэков. Не то, чтобы он хорошо их знал. В последние годы он приложил усилия к тому, чтобы улучшить отношения со своей тетей Андромедой и кузеном Тедди, но это непросто. Тень его отца дотягивается даже туда. Тетя Белла другая. Она была желанной гостьей в Поместье, вместе с этим своим хныкающим мужем, и несмотря на то, что Драко был заинтригован своей тетей, она и пугала его тоже. И именно когда он думает о своей тетушке Белле и Поместье, Драко совершает свою роковую ошибку. Дюрант давит на воспоминания о Беллатрикс и ее безумии, ее рабской преданности Темному Лорду и страху Драко перед тетей, когда она обучала его Окклюменции. Затем, незаметно, когда Драко думает о Доме Блэков, в его сознании появляется образ Гриммаулд-Плэйс.

Мысленным взором Драко видит гобелен семьи Блэков, висящий в библиотеке Поттера. Он прошел мимо только этим утром, заинтересовавшись обожженными, почерневшими пятнами на ткани. Драко знает, что в Поместье есть еще один, меньший, отредактированный экземпляр, который был подарком его матери в день ее свадьбы. Он есть на том гобелене, его плетеное лицо плавает на ветке дерева, так же, как и на гобелене над камином Поттера. Драко пытается закрыть память, но он чувствует, что Дюрант углубляется, его интерес усиливается. Только тогда Драко осознает, насколько могущественен Дюрант, взламывая воспоминания Драко так же быстро, как Драко может их захлопывать.

А потом Драко видит в уме кровать Поттера, видит те самые подушки, на которых он спал прошлой ночью, расплывчатое видение Поттера под ним, его голова откинута назад, но никаких черт лица еще не видно. Отчаянно пытаясь скрыть воспоминания под жестким, исследующим расследованием Дюранта, Драко быстро накладывает похожее изображение Николаса, в одном из немногих случаев, когда Николас позволил ему трахать его - Николас обычно делал его пассивом, говоря, что ему не нравится отказ от контроля. Кровать Николаса не слишком отличалась от кровати Поттера; его простыни были похожи, а темные кудри и внешний вид были почти такими же. Драко убирает одно видение темных волос и раздвигает ноги для другого, заменяя одну сцену удовольствия и удовлетворения другой, более ранней. Если Драко честен, то, что он хотел от Николаса, было совсем не похоже на то, что Поттер заставляет его чувствовать, и, сопоставляя их, он замечает, насколько истерта его страсть к Николасу. Тем не менее, это делает отличную замену прошлой ночи, и Драко благодарен за прикрытие. Это безумно интимно, быть обнаженным для Дюранта, показывая ему столь личные моменты в своей голове.

К ужасу Драко, замена не срабатывает.

Дюрант сдувает его прикрывающие воспоминания, словно паутину, как будто он точно знает, куда толкать, чтобы Драко не отвлекал его, какую именно нить нужно потянуть, чтобы Николас распался, исчезая в клочке серого тумана. Когда Драко останавливается, неуверенный, он внезапно снова видит кровать Поттера, Поттер растянулся перед ним, теперь почти узнаваемый, простыни изменяются в его мыслях. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, что, пока он внутренне находится в воспоминании о Гриммаулд-Плейс, он больше не в своей голове. Он пытается вырваться из образа, но не может. Тревога переполняет его, заставляя его внутренности дрожать и гореть, и крепче сжав его грудь. Это неправильно— это больше не исходит от него. Откуда Дюрант знает, как выглядит спальня Поттера?

Медленно, о, так медленно, Драко видит себя покидающим теперь очень узнаваемого и очень возбужденного Поттера, ожидающего в постели, и идущим по коридору. В воспоминании Драко поворачивает голову и видит себя - не себя - он видит отражение Джейка Дюранта в зеркале коридора; Джейк Дюрант собирается трахнуть Поттера в постели, в которой Драко спал прошлой ночью. В ужасе Драко наблюдает за тем, как Дюрант возвращается с новым флаконом смазки, наблюдает, как тело Поттера растекается под Дюрантом, руки сжимают его бедра, пока Дюрант трахает его.

В шоке и в узнавании, все тело Драко сотрясается. Он вскрикивает и понимает, что это значит; что Дюрант не насаждает новые, а показывает Драко свои собственные воспоминания, когда руки Поттера скользили по телу Дюранта, притягивая его ближе, изгибаясь ему навстречу. Черт побери, это тот же чертов флакон смазки, который использовал Драко. Когда это произошло?

Под таким натиском умственная защита Драко полностью разваливается, оставив его съежившимся на дне своего разума, вся его психика воет от горя и гнева. Он поражен, что весь этот чертов потолок не падает на его голову, хотя он чувствует себя так, будто внутри него так и произошло; физическое и психическое разрушение, которое оставляет Драко ошеломленным и потрясенным. Он позволяет Дюранту войти в эту комнату в своем уме, к Поттеру, растянувшемуся под ним и умоляющему Драко трахнуть его, к безумным побуждениям и неистовости их соединения, содроганию оргазма Драко, к Поттеру, раскрашивающему спермой их тела. Драко чувствует себя невероятно беспомощным, когда Дюрант погружается в кровать, где спал Драко, прижавшись к теплу тела Поттера. Дюрант толкает и снова толкает, разрывая каждую нить души Драко, и Драко показывает ему все.

Когда Дюрант отстраняется, Драко дрожит, его дыхание как крошечные, дрожащие рывки. Он чувствует себя пустым и разбитым, все его существо будто выпотрошено.

«Я думаю, у меня есть все, что нужно для отчета». Голос Дюранта прерывистый, все еще ровный, но менее легкий, чем раньше.

Это шок - услышать голос Дюранта вслух. Драко все еще чувствует резонанс Дюранта в своем разуме. Он слышит свое собственное дыхание, громко отдающееся в ушах. Кроме этого, в комнате для собеседования царит тишина. У него начинается сильная головная боль, и его внутренности кажутся ушибленными и грубыми. Драко выдыхает и старается подавить волны тошноты, ярости и унижения, пытающиеся разорвать его на части.

Он смотрит на Дюранта. Их взгляды встречаются и застывают. Лицо Дюранта закрыто. Нечитаемо. Драко отводит взгляд первым. Он думает, что его может стошнить прямо здесь, на его идеально отполированную обувь.

Как глупо с его стороны было думать, что с Дюрантом будет легко. Если бы у него были силы, он бы посмеялся над безумием этого предположения. Но сознание Драко опустошено, и он знает, что должен как можно скорее уйти с теми рваными клочками своей психической защиты, которые он еще может поддерживать. Он абсолютно потрясен тем, что был раскрыт и, возможно, даже больше тем, что видел, что Дюрант показал ему. Он чувствует себя обнаженным, одиноким и невероятно наивным. Трудно представить что-либо более ужасное, чем этот результат. Блейз и Пэнси были правы с самого начала. Он был таким идиотом. Драко хочется положить голову на руки и зарыдать. Вместо этого он смотрит вверх и встречает любопытный взгляд Эбботт.

"Мы закончили?" - тихо спрашивает он.

Она кивает.

10  
Уже наступил полдень, когда Блейз уходит из Уайтхолла. Драко закончит собеседование еще примерно через полчаса, но Блейз хочет дождаться его в Атенеуме. Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, станет ли Драко сержантом в этом раунде - его интуиция говорит, что это слишком рано, что Драко могут придержать до следующего захода. Но баллы за экзамен у Драко были превосходные, достаточно хорошие, чтобы заставить Алтею вздернутьнос, когда было объявлено, что он с ней в первой пятерке. Шах сказал несколько замечательных слов об ужасе на ее лице, когда результаты были опубликованы возле офиса Виолы. То, что Драко там с ней, встало ей поперек горла. Шах также упомянул, что Алтея еще и весьма креативна в ругательствах, но Блейз не может винить ее в этом. Честно говоря, Драко заслуживал быть обозванным некоторыми из этих имен на протяжении многих лет, и Блейз не может не уважать женщину, которая может опустить его. Даже если он не любит ее.

Блейз идет по арочным проходам с колоннами к парадному плацу Конной Гвардии, отмечая, что красный песок все еще сильно утрамбован прошедшим ночью дождем. Сейчас довольно тепло, и листва на окраине парка Сент-Джеймс пышная и зеленая. Из-за яркого солнца у Блейза болит голова, и он закрывает глаза рукой. Он знает, что это безумие, что он на открытой местности, но он продолжает чувствовать, что кто-то следует за ним. Он дважды замедляет свои шаги, а затем ускоряется, никого не замечая. Должно быть, он спятил. Вокруг никого нет, кроме одного-двух магглов. Он вздыхает. Ему придется упомянуть об этом Целителям, и это обеспокоит его мать, хотя она может быть рада, что у него будет паранойя в качестве побочного эффекта. Она всегда говорила ему, что он слишком доверчив. Как будто слизеринец может быть таким, ради всего святого. Он не чертов хаффлпаффец, кроме тех случаев, когда он слушает, как его мать говорит это.

Он только что достиг арочного металлического забора на пути к колонне герцога Йоркского, когда холодная рука невероятно быстро хватает его за шею и тащит Блейза в небольшой боковой проход, затененный листвой. Блейз успевает только положить руку на рукоять своей палочки, прежде чем посмотреть прямо в лицо своим недавним кошмарам.

Лука Абаджиев усмехается, на лице мерзкая, злобная ухмылка. «Почему, мистер Забини, что бы вы ни делали, вы ходите в одиночку? Мир — это опасное место, знаете ли. Даже если вы думаете, что дома вы в безопасности». Быстрый взмах пальцев и мазок чего-то скользкого и густого пронизывает ноздри Блейза. Он почти задыхается, когда дышит этим. Фейерверк боли взрывается в голове Блейза с каждым вдохом; это самая сильная боль, которую он испытал с тех пор, как проснулся в больнице, и лицо Абаджиева смещается и расфокусируется.

«Не причиняй ему слишком много вреда, Лука» - говорит Долохов как будто откуда-то издалека. "Нам нужно, чтобы он передал послание, не так ли?"

Блейз пытается поднять свою палочку, чтобы защититься, или хотя бы просто аппарировать, но мир кренится в сторону, прочная и надежная земля зовет к себе, но сильные руки вовремя ловят его. Вокруг него кружатся слова и фразы, которые он знает и те, которые он не знает, шепот и бормотание, и крепкие пальцы на его челюсти.

Последнее, что видит Блейз, прежде чем мир вокруг темнеет — это резкая горькая улыбка Долохова.

Он проваливается во тьму.

11  
Инспектор Эбботт перебирает пергаменты перед ней. «Я считаю, что у нас есть все, что нам нужно, констебль Малфой. Как только наша рекомендация для отдела авроров будет закончена, Вы получите сову с окончательным решением относительно вашего продвижения в сержанты».

Драко кивает, стараясь изо всех сил удержать ровную осанку и не шлепнуться на стул, измученным и побежденным. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что он будет продвинут. Не после того, что только что видел Дюрант. «Спасибо, мэм» - выдавливает он, и Эбботт смотрит на него с сочувствием.

«Я знаю, что мы сегодня выжали Вас досуха» - говорит она со слабой улыбкой. «Но есть ли какое-нибудь последнее заявление, которое Вы хотели бы, чтобы мы учли в ходе нашего рассмотрения?» Полли фыркает, но зарабатывает хмурый взгляд Эбботт. Лицо Дюранта не выражает ничего. Драко отворачивается от него.

«Только одно, мэм» - говорит Драко после долгого молчания - «что я тяжело работал в течение последних восьми лет, чтобы стать тем, кем являюсь сейчас в Аврорате. Кто бы что ни думал» - и здесь он рискует бросить еще один взгляд на Дюранта. "Я сделал все сам. Я предан своей работе в качестве аврора. Мне это нравится. У меня это хорошо получается. Если вы примете во внимание мое досье, вы увидите это. У меня есть рекомендации и похвалы от старших офицеров, включая самого Главного Аврора. Я бы попросил вас не обращать внимания на мое прошлое и на ошибки, допущенные очень глупым, сильно сбитым с толку ребенком. Я уже не тот мальчик, и я сделал все, что смог за эти годы, чтобы отречься от того, кем я был". Его голос слегка срывается, и он отводит взгляд, делая глубокий вдох. "Спасибо за ваше внимание".

Лицо Эбботт смягчается. «И спасибо, констебль Малфой. Вы хорошо справились сегодня». Она стоит и смотрит между Полли и Дюрантом. «Господа, я бы хотела, чтобы ваши отчеты были к вечеру понедельника».

Она выходит из комнаты, Полли следует за ней по пятам. Дюрант закрывает свою папку, встает и направляется к двери. Останавливается, положив руку на дверную ручку, и оглядывается на Драко, который только сейчас протягивает руку к своей сумке и плащу.

"Можно Вас на пару слов?" - спрашивает Дюрант мягким, низким, тягучим голосом.

Драко колеблется. Он не хочет говорить этому человеку ничего. Он не доверяет ему, а зависть, которая роится в нем при мысли о Поттере, распластанном на члене Дюранта - Цирцея. Драко сует руки в карманы, чтобы не сжимать их в кулаки. Он просто смотрит на Дюранта, молча и напряженно.

«То, что я видел" - говорит Дюрант через мгновение. «Между тобой и Га…» - он замолкает. "Твоим СОР. Это недавнее. Я это вижу".

Драко спокойно встречает взгляд Дюранта. Он не даст больше информации, чем должен. Он перекидывает ремень своей сумки на грудь, плащ все еще накинут на одну руку.

Дюрант проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая свои светлые кудри. «Послушай, Малфой. Ты ничего не знал обо мне, не так ли? Потому что я, черт побери, не знал о тебе. Не совсем. Я подозревал, что кто-то есть. Гарри практически признал это, когда позавчера вышвырнул меня на улицу".

Эти новости Драко не хотел слышать, хотя они и объясняют изменение в поведении Поттера в начале этой недели. Но ему не нравится идея быть очередной секс-игрушкой Поттера, и, Цирцея, как это иронично. Ему было хорошо, когда он думал, что он единственный. Теперь он чувствует себя чертовски глупым. Его желудок скручивается. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. "Нет. Я не знал".

Дюрант качает головой с горьким смехом. "Какой мудак. Гарри. Не ты". Он жует нижнюю губу. «Мне нужно кое-что знать, констебль, и я был бы признателен, если бы Вы были честны со мной». Дюрант проверяет дверь, убеждаясь, что она закрыта, и Драко напрягается. Его разум вычисляет, как быстро он должен будет вытащить свою палочку, если ему это понадобится, когда Дюрант приближается. "Ваш СОР принуждает вас к сексуальным отношениям? Он каким-то образом заставляет Вас делать это?"

Что ж. Драко не ожидает этого вопроса. И еще он не ожидает обеспокоенности в глазах Дюранта.

«Если Вы скажете «да» - говорит Дюрант - «я пойду с Вами прямо сейчас к Профессиональным Стандартам, чтобы подать официальную жалобу. Мне похер, какое влияние имеет Гарри в этой стране».

"Вы думаете, Поттер заставляет меня трахать его?" Цирцея, если бы это было так легко. Так просто. Драко смеется, резко и горько, затем качает головой. "Это не так". Он прикусывает губу, прежде чем сказать: «Поттер не мог заставить меня делать то, чего я не хотел. СОР или нет».

Дюрант долго изучает Драко, затем коротко кивает. «Я не скажу, что я счастлив, но это в некотором смысле облегчение. Я знаю Гарри два года, но люди могут удивить тебя. Я должен был быть уверен».

Два года. Это поражает Драко. Интересно, как долго Дюрант трахал Поттера? Было ли это все это время. Боже, он был чертовски глуп, не так ли? Кружась вокруг Поттера, как жалкое потерянное существо, жаждущее хоть малейшего покровительства, которым мог бы одарить Поттер - Мерлин. Драко основательно ненавидит себя прямо сейчас.

Он смотрит на Дюранта с подозрением. "Разве Вы не должны быть в ярости по этому поводу?" Из-за меня, он хочет сказать, но не говорит. Он смотрит на этого человека перед собой, в его аккуратной темно-синей шерстяной униформе и ярко-красном галстуке, с квадратной твердой челюстью, такой непохожей на острые углы и впалые скулы Драко. Джейк Дюрант - мужчина, а не мальчик, и Драко чувствует себя очень, очень молодым, стоя здесь с волосами до подбородка и покатыми плечами. С чего вдруг Поттер захочет его, когда вместо него в его постели может быть Дюрант?

«О, я чертовски взбешен» - говорит Дюрант. Его голос спокоен. «Но не на тебя, не совсем». Он делает паузу. «Не таким образом, с каким я не совладаю. Возможно, ты чертовски виноват, но ты не знал обо мне. Ты просто принимал глупые решения, и я не могу спасти тебя от этого». Что-то в глубине глаз Дюранта превращается в жесткий холодный блеск, который заставляет Драко чувствовать себя неловко. «Гарри, с другой стороны, чертовски хорошо знал, что делает». Дюрант хмурится. «И он никогда не должен был начинать что-то с младшим офицером своей команды. Он должен был лучше знать устав. Вы оба должны были знать, ради Христа. Вы не можете сказать мне, что здесь в Аврорате не существует правил близких отношений. Гарри занимает должность СОР в этом расследовании всего лишь несколько недель, и он уже конкретно все испоганил».

"Вы собираетесь торпедировать мое продвижение, не так ли?" Драко поднимает подбородок. Лучше знать сейчас, чем позже. Он не хочет шансов на надежду. Кроме того, он знает ответ. Дюрант будет дураком, если не сделает этого.

Дюрант одно мгновение молчит, затем отворачивается. «Позвольте мне сказать Вам кое-что, Малфой. Я вырос в Луизиане. Мой папа? Он был абсолютным дерьмом». Теперь Дюрант смотрит на Драко. «Избивал нас от души. Облажался с моим старшим братом с его дебильными решениями, а затем зазвенел в Оудепорт на пожизненное, когда мне было восемь лет». Драко моргает. Он слышал об американской магической тюрьме в Нью-Йорке. Говорят, это хуже, чем Азкабан. Дюрант потирает шею сзади. «Мне повезло. Поздний ребенок, знаете? Мой брат…» Он вздыхает. «Ну, я работаю в американском ДМПП, а он по большей части по другую сторону закона. Так что я знаю кое-что о том, как быть заложником в собственной семье. Я знаю, как тяжело быть самостоятельным мужчиной, когда ты растешь в такой неблагополучной среде. Я видел Вашего отца в Ваших воспоминаниях. И я узнаю эти чувства. Так что ... "

Драко позволяет себе росток надежды. "Так что...?"

«Что бы Вы ни делали с Гарри» - говорит Дюрант – «я думаю, это дерьмо. Не для меня — это отдельно. Но для Вас. Это глупо, это безрассудно, и Вы должны были чертовски хорошо это знать. Вы должны были лучше позаботиться о себе. Проявить какое-то чертово чувство собственного достоинства. Но если Вы не были принуждены, то это не входит в мой доклад. Это было единственное, что беспокоило меня в профессиональном смысле. В личном... " - лицо Дюранта застывает. «Мы не будем говорить об этом». Его голос становится ледяным.

"Вы верите мне, что я не... был принужден?" Драко хочет, чтобы это было ясно. Он не знает, почему это важно. Честно говоря, есть часть его, которая испытывает соблазн согласиться, позволить Дюранту пойти с ним к Профессиональным Стандартам, чтобы открыто выложить все, чтобы защититься. Но он не может. Он не сделает этого с Поттером. Не сейчас.

«О, поверьте мне» - Дюрант мрачно улыбается ему. «Я точно знаю, насколько убедительным может быть Гарри, когда он сосредоточен на тебе. А еще он совсем неплох в постели. Я рад, что он не использует свое влияние на что-то, несогласованное с Вами, но я собираюсь пригвоздить его проклятые кишки к стене, как только я его увижу. И это Вас не касается».

Но Драко думает, что это, возможно, все же его касается. Он чувствует странную необходимость защищать Поттера, и этот незнакомый инстинкт защитить его даже на свой страх и риск пугает Драко до чертиков.

Дюрант снова разворачивается к двери, затем останавливается, положив руку на ручку. "Вы знаете, что Вы были действительно впечатляющим под Легилименцией, не так ли?" Дюрант всматривается в лицо Драко. «Я не видел Окклюменции в Вашем досье».

Драко горько поджимает губы. «Я не видел Окклюменции и в своем исполнении тоже».

Это заставляет Дюранта смеяться. «Вы держали меня в одной мысленной комнате, Малфой. И только потому, что я нападал на Вас». Он колеблется. «И я точно понял, что Вы прикрывали». На мгновение между ними возникает нерешительное молчание, а затем Дюрант говорит: «Вы хороший Окклюмент - один из лучших, кого я видел за долгое время. Я полагаю, Вы должны были быть. Но если Вам когда-нибудь надоест работать здесь, дайте мне знать. Америка всегда ищет новые таланты».

«Я совершенно уверен, что я не американский материал» - фыркает Драко. Он не может представить себе, что покинет Англию. Он также не хочет симпатизировать Дюранту, но Дюрант - очаровательный ублюдок, а Драко, кажется, неравнодушен к очаровательным ублюдкам. А потом он вспоминает, каково было повернуть голову и увидеть, как лицо Джейка Дюранта, а не его, отражается в зеркале коридора Поттера, и почувствовать давление тела Поттера на член, не принадлежащий ему.

Его душа болит.

Драко отворачивается, его горло сжимается. Он чувствует себя беззащитным, внезапно хрупким и не может больше быть на виду у всех. Блейз ждет его в Атенеуме; на этом он настоял этим утром, говоря, что намеревается купить Драко выпить за выживание на собеседовании, и Драко отчаянно хочет виски прямо сейчас - целую бутылку, правда. Он задается вопросом, может ли он упиться вусмерть до конца дня, удастся ли ему как-то не возвращаться в следственную комнату и не видеть Поттера, сидящего там в своем кабинете. Цирцея, но он хочет спастись бегством. Он не знает, как он встретится с Поттером. Не сейчас. Не после того, что он знает. Он злится, и он унижен, и он все еще хочет защитить Поттера, и он ненавидит это ощущение. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя слабым, покорным. Проклятым дураком. «Я должен идти» - говорит он через мгновение.

Несмотря на то, что они больше не связаны Легилименцией, Дюрант, похоже, может прочитать лицо Драко. «Почему бы Вам не спуститься по черной лестнице? Я могу показать Вам, как выбраться отсюда и получить некоторое уединение. Вы заработали это, после всего этого».

Драко способен только кивнуть. Ему нужно выйти из этой комнаты, прежде чем она задушит его. Его плащ закручивается, когда он набрасывает его на плечи, застегивая серебряную застежку. «Спасибо» - выдавливает он из себя, и когда Дюрант открывает дверь, Драко шагает сквозь нее, улавливая слабый запах лимонной травы и мускуса с кожи Джейка. Он пахнет точно так же, как подушки Поттера.

С этой последней каплей сердце Драко разрывается в груди.

12  
Гарри ходит взад и вперед возле приемной офиса Совета по Продвижению, его кроссовки почти протоптали тропинку на ковре с низким ворсом. Он один; секретарша сдалась и ушла на ланч двадцать минут назад, сказав ему, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, когда Джейк закончит. Гарри проводит рукой по волосам и раздраженно фыркает. Он в ужасе: за себя, или за Малфоя, или за них обоих, он не совсем уверен. Он надеется, что Малфой так же хорош в Окклюменции, как об этом думает Паркинсон.

Когда он слышит голоса в коридоре, он подходит ближе, прислушиваясь. Ему кажется, что он слышит тягучий голос Малфоя и южный акцент Джейка, но не может сказать точно. Он одергивает рубашку, пытаясь выглядеть более презентабельно. Черт, но он, должно быть, выглядит как псих. Он ничего не может сделать с вещевым мешком, который все еще носит, с его опаленными ручками и черными полосами по кожаным бокам. Он печально смотрит на него, лежащий на одном из узких стульев, стоящих у стены. Он чертовски любил этот вещмешок.

Голоса стихают, и Гарри переминается на кончиках пальцев. Он не особо хочет сталкиваться здесь с Малфоем, но ему нужно поговорить с Джейком, прежде чем тот подаст свой рапорт - на всякий случай. Если придется, Гарри может выследить его в Ислингтоне, но в данный момент он предпочел бы не объясняться с Гермионой. В особенности, если Джейк знает. Гарри ругается и обхватывает себя руками. Он не знает, что он собирается делать, если Джейк узнал. Он молится всем высшим силам, которые могли бы его услышать, чтобы окклюменция Малфоя не соскользнула. Или не очень далеко.

Офис снова затихает. Гарри проклинает секретаршу за то, что она еще не вернулась. У него появляется искушение самому войти внутрь и вытащить Джейка оттуда, где он прячется, но Гарри не уверен, что собеседование Малфоя уже закончилось, и он не хочет еще больше ухудшать ситуацию.

Он задумывается, не стоит ли ему просто уйти, когда по коридору эхом отдаются чьи-то шаги. Гарри оборачивается и видит Джейка, с сумкой через плечо и папкой подмышкой. Он останавливается, глядя на Гарри с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Одно мгновение они молчат, а затем Джейк очень спокойно, очень тихо говорит: «Какого хера ты сюда приперся, гребаный засранец?»

Сердце Гарри замирает, но он не отворачивается. "Ты был в голове у Малфоя".

«И еще как" - огрызается Джейк. «И я знаю, Гарри. Я видел, как он трахал тебя в той же гребаной постели, в которой я поимел тебя в субботу вечером. Малфой хорош в окклюменции, но не настолько хорош». Рот Джейка сжат. «Кстати, я показал ему наше последнее маленькое свидание. Вот так я его и сломал. Бедный ублюдок».

Гарри приходит в ужас. Христос. Он может только представить, что Малфой, должно быть, видел, что должен был чувствовать - что он должен думать прямо сейчас. Гарри закрывает глаза. Он едва может дышать. Он не хочет, чтобы Малфой уходил от него. Не снова. Но Гарри знает, что Малфой это сделает, и он ничего не может с этим поделать, никак не может объяснить Джейка. Гарри снова злится на нелепость ситуации и, если честно, на свое собственное глупое, ужасное поведение. Волна ярости прорывается сквозь него, справедливо или нет направленная на Джейка. Гарри чувствует, как его магия начинает концентрироваться, покалывая кожу. Он пытается выдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Это не работает. «Тебе никогда не следовало проверять кого-то из моей команды. Гавайн не должен был просить тебя…»

"Всегда с чертовыми оправданиями, Гарри". Челюсть Джейка сжимается. "Каждый гребаный раз, когда ты делаешь что-то не так. Это всегда не твоя вина, не так ли?"

"Пошел на хер" - выплевывает Гарри. "Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне ..."

"Черт возьми, ты, двукратный сукин сын". Джейк практически дрожит от ярости. Его голос низкий и горячий. «Я знаю о тебе _все_. Мы были вместе два проклятых года, Гарри. Два. Так что не смей стоять здесь, как расстроенный подросток, ведущий себя так, будто весь мир словно угнетает его, потому что я _знаю_ тебя, Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Я трахал тебя. Я знаю, как работает твой испорченный мозг... "

"О, отстань с этими чертовыми психобреднями". Гарри даже не скрывает своего презрения. "Это дерьмо, и ты это знаешь. После всех этих лет Исцеления Разума ты не лучше меня. Твой отец в тюрьме, твой брат в бегах, и, о, Джейк, идеальный чертов Джейк, должен так много страдать за их грехи, не так ли?"

На мгновение Гарри думает, что Джейк собирается ударить его. Он хотел бы этого. Они стоят один напротив другого, оба напряжены, кулаки сжаты, любая привязанность, которую они могли испытывать друг к другу, истекает кровью в змеином клубке гадких ран, которые они только что нанесли друг другу.

«Ты помешался» - наконец говорит Джейк, его лицо пустое и отрешенное, какое Гарри никогда раньше не видел. «Тебе никогда не следовало трахаться с кем-то под твоим командованием. Иисус гребаный Христос. Насколько еще ты можешь запутаться? То, что ты делаешь, неэтично, непрофессионально, это…»

«Ты не имеешь права судить меня» - горячо говорит Гарри, а Джейк смеется, резко и жестоко.

«Я имею _полное_ право, ты, мудак». Джейк подходит ближе. Его глаза яркие и злые, но глубоко внутри них Гарри может видеть боль, причиненную им. «Два чертовых года, независимо от того, что это было с перерывами, и ты все равно изменил мне с младшим офицером. Ты не можешь сказать мне, что это не так. Мне все равно, какова была наша договоренность. Не на этот раз. И я вполне уверен, что это был не один перетрах, не так ли? Не что-то одноразовое с парнем в клубе, на что, как ты знал, мне наплевать. Малфой - парень, ради которого ты бросил меня. Да?

Гарри смотрит в сторону. Он чувствует, будто его сердце зажато в пылающих тисках. "Ты не понимаешь ..."

"Иди на хер". Джейк проводит рукой по волосам. Гарри практически может видеть гнев, вспыхивающий под его кожей и ожидающий момента, чтобы вырваться, еще более ужасающий потому, что Джейк почти никогда не теряет спокойствия. Тем не менее, Гарри предпочитает гнев Джейка прежней пустоте. «Тебе уже не удастся сыграть обиженного, ублюдок. Я не пойму тебя неправильно. Я называю тебя чертовым гребаным дерьмом. Ты наебал меня, теперь ты подводишь этого ребенка».

Гарри не удосуживается указать, что Малфой на два месяца старше его. Он вполне уверен, что Джейк сейчас не в настроении для этого.

"И для чего, Гарри?" Джейк бросает на него презрительный взгляд. «Хороший секс время от времени? Шанс оторваться на одном из подчиненных? Христос. Единственное, что мешает мне тащить твою жалкую задницу прямо в Профессиональные Стандарты это то, что я загубил бы не только твою, но и его карьеру, а я думаю, что он заслуживает лучшего». Его рот перекошен, а брови сжаты. «Он заслуживает лучшего, чем _ты_ ».

Он прав. Это Гарри тоже знает. Его плечи опускаются. «Не губи его, Джейк. Не потому, что ты злишься на меня. Я знаю, что я все сделал неправильно, но он - нет. Не совсем».

«Он должен был знать, что не нужно трахать своего СОР». Джейк отворачивается, скрестив руки на груди.

Гарри вздыхает. «Я не был его СОР, когда мы трахались в первый раз».

Голова Джейка резко поднимается, понимание проявляется на его лице. "Черт побери. Ты трахал его и до приезда в Нью-Йорк, не так ли?"

«Я ...» В здании громко и пронзительно взвывает сирена, и Гарри прерывается, его тело напрягается. «Это предупреждение о кастованных проклятиях" - говорит он.

Женский голос эхом разносится по коридору, ее голос усиливается _Сонорусом_. «Все сотрудники службы безопасности в Большой Вестибюль. Все сотрудники службы безопасности в Большой Вестибюль».

Гарри и Джейк без слов выхватывают свои палочки, мгновенно переходя в режим хладнокровных профессионалов, который в первую очередь сделал их отличными аврорами-партнерами.

"Ты занимаешь позицию" - бормочет Джейк, его челюсть все еще сжата. "Я прикрываю".

«Постарайся не ударить меня в спину» - говорит Гарри.

Джейк смотрит на него со злостью. "Иди на хер. Я ничего не обещаю".

Они выбегают из узкого коридора и обходят переполненную лестницу. Гарри ведет к боковому лифту, которым пользуются уборщики.

Выйдя к выложенному черным и белым мрамором входу, Гарри чувствует ком в горле, когда он видит Малфоя на коленях в середине знака Министерства, волосы на лице, его темный плащ обернут вокруг него, серая подкладка вывернута наружу. Быстрый взгляд, и Гарри понимает, что Блейз Забини нависает над Малфоем, подняв палочку. Дерьмо. Что бы это ни было, Гарри должен положить этому конец.

Сейчас же.

«Осторожно» - тихо говорит Гарри Джейку. «Он тоже в моей команде».

Джейк смотрит на него недоверчиво. "Боже, ты действительно дерьмовый СОР, не так ли?"

Гарри не уверен, что он неправ. Он кусает губу и подходит ближе, позволяя Джейку следовать за ним.

Небольшой круг людей вокруг Забини и Малфоя мертвенно тих, лица поражены шоком. Здесь есть несколько административных сотрудников и посетителей, но Гарри пока не видит Главного Инспектора - или кого-то другого, уполномоченного использовать какую-либо силу в такой ситуации. Значит, главные на сцене - он и Джейк. Великолепно. Гарри ругается себе под нос и предлагает Джейку обойти с другой стороны. Им нужно убрать людей с дороги. Он замечает ведьму-охранницу, пробивающую себе путь вниз по лестнице, и зовет ее кивком головы. Ее глаза расширяются, когда она узнает его.

Она спешит к нему. "Сэр, что вы хотите, чтобы я сделала?" Ее голос тихий и напряженный. Она выглядит молодой, едва закончившей Хогварц.

"Как тебя зовут?" - спрашивает Гарри.

«Эди» - говорит она, ее взгляд нервно устремляется к Забини.

Гарри наклоняется ближе к ней. Он не хочет привлекать к ним еще больше внимания. «Эди, я хочу, чтобы ты начала убирать этих людей отсюда, ладно? Тихо и без суеты, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь попал под перекрестный огонь. Очисти вестибюль, а остальное оставь мне и моей команде". Ему становится смешно. Действительно команда. Все, что ему нужно, это чтобы появилась Паркинсон с каким-нибудь темным артефактом, чтобы сделать ситуацию еще лучше. Он осматривает периметр, просто чтобы убедиться, что ее там нет, но он вполне уверен, что услышал бы, как она визжит на Малфоя и Забини.

"Да, сэр". Эди бросает взгляд на других магов-охранников, которые пробираются сквозь толпу. «Мы справимся».

"Хорошо". Гарри снова переключается на Малфоя и Забини. Он подходит ближе к Малфою и ловит взгляд Джейка через вестибюль. Джейк указывает подбородком на Забини, и Гарри кивает.

Толпа вокруг постепенно расходится, увлекаемая охранниками, пока не остаются только Малфой, Забини, Джейк и Гарри.

У Малфоя в руке нет палочки - Гарри видит, что она лежит у основания статуи Венусии Крикерли – из его виска течет кровь, и еще одно огромное пятно крови просачивается сквозь его пиджак, ярко-малиновое на фоне серой подкладки его плаща. Его лицо ушиблено с одной стороны. "Блейз. Пожалуйста, не надо". Его голос тихий. «Вернись ко мне, старик. Дыши глубоко, ладно? Я знаю, что ты все еще там».

Гарри осознает, что у Забини что-то не так с равновесием. Он дергается, как марионетка, то в одну сторону, то в другую. На его лбу выступил пот, а глаза не смотрят прямо. Гарри внезапно становится уверен - Забини находится под каким-то видом _Империуса_. Гарри не может сказать, было ли заклинание плохо кастовано, или это его вариант, но это не имеет значения, не так ли? Он не знает, сможет ли он остановить Забини, не причинив ему вреда, но, если он этого не сделает, Забини может причинить боль Малфою. Гарри не может смириться с этим.

«Забини» - зовет Гарри, и его голос разносится через вестибюль, сильный и громкий.

Малфой поднимает на него взгляд, его избитое лицо искривляется в эмоции, которую Гарри с достаточной уверенностью может назвать раздражением. «Уйди, Поттер» - говорит он, сохраняя голос мягким. "Я могу справиться с этим".

К черту, думает Гарри. Малфой испытывает сильную боль. Гарри может судить об этом по тому, как Малфой держится, присев и скрючившись, удерживая центр тяжести низко над землей. Забини лучший дуэлянт, чем Малфой, и Гарри уверен, что Малфой получил гораздо больше ударов, чем Забини.

"И у тебя так хорошо получается, да?" Гарри подходит ближе к Малфою, вступая в зону досягаемости заклинаний Забини. "Пригнись, придурок".

Палочка Забини колеблется между Малфоем и Гарри. Он тяжело дышит, и это очевидно, что он пытается бороться с чем-то, что его держит. «Я…» - говорит он, а затем стонет, на его лице гримаса агонии.

«Привет» - говорит Гарри будничным тоном. Он щелкает пальцами. «Забини. Не то, что все мы в тот или иной момент не хотели бросить Малфоя на ковер, но это чертовски нелепо, приятель».

«О, это помогает» - говорит Малфой горьким, будто уставшим голосом."Спасибо, ты, задница".

Забини снова поднимает палочку, направляя ее на Малфоя. Гарри остается неподвижным, сосредотачиваясь на том, как заблокировать Малфоя от колдовства Забини, не поражая Забини насмерть.

«Предатель» - выдыхает Забини. Его челюсть сжата, как будто слова выдавливают из него силой. "Кровавый предатель. Малфой". Его дыхание – отрывистые вдохи. Гарри озирается вокруг, пытаясь понять, есть ли рядом кто-то, кто его контролирует. Это должен быть Долохов. Или Абаджиев. Головные боли, думает Гарри. Дерьмо. Забини жалуется на них всю неделю. Это не гребаный _Империус_. Это что-то другое. Гарри чувствует тошноту. Он не знает, как противостоять этому, он даже не знает, что здесь происходит на самом деле, но у него нет ни тени сомнения в том, что Забини находится под чьим-то влиянием.

Издали ругается Джейк. «Гребаный Иисус, Гарри. Сделай уже что-нибудь».

Гарри быстро кастует _Протего_ , но под плохим углом, и он не уверен, что заклинание ложится должным образом. Он должен что-то придумать, но его разум пуст. Протокол требует обезвредить агрессора, но он покалечит, а возможно и убьет Забини. Он не может этого сделать. Нет, если не будет вынужден.

 _"Ава_ ..." Забини вздрагивает. _"Авада_ ..." Он замолкает, все его тело дрожит.

Давай, думает Гарри. _Борись, Забини. Ты достаточно сильный_ ... Он не хочет убивать Блейза, если он может сделать что-то еще, но он поднимает свою палочку, чтобы прикрыть Малфоя.

Джейк поднимает свою палочку и кастует сильное контрзаклинание, чтобы сбросить _Империус_. Это не срабатывает.

«Это не _Империус_ » - говорит Гарри Джейку, не спуская глаз и палочки с Блейза. "Это что-то другое. Не порань его, если можешь. Он лучший друг Малфоя ..."

Джейк смотрит на Малфоя, который пытается подняться.

"Пригнись!" - кричит на него Гарри, но Малфой не слушает. Он поднимается на ноги, едва в состоянии стоять.

«Блейз» - говорит Малфой. "Сбрось это ..."

Как будто в кошмарном сне, Забини снова поднимает свою палочку на Малфоя, мускулы жесткие и как будто одеревеневшие. « _Ава_ ...» Все его тело выгибается назад так низко, что Гарри боится, что тот сломает позвоночник. Его рука с палочкой поворачивается от Малфоя к Гарри. _"Круцио!"_

Гарри падает на пол, его _Протего_ разбит. Но боли нет, и он садится, только чтобы увидеть тело Малфоя рядом с собой, жутко искривленное, корчащееся в муках на полу. Одна рука протянута к спине Гарри, куда Малфой пихнул его, отталкивая от проклятия. Мучительные крики Малфоя отдаются эхом в тишине вестибюля.

Забини снова поднимает свою палочку, но сжимается, вздрагивает, а затем тоже падает, его мускулы сведены судорогой.

"Займись им". Джейк толкает Гарри в направлении Малфоя, торопясь добраться до Забини прежде, чем это сделает группа только что прибывших магов-Боевиков. «Отойдите» - рычит он на них. «Ему нужна помощь».

Гарри слышит, как Джейк, рядом с Забини, бормочет заклинания, чтобы защитить его и снять приступ, и кричит Боевикам, чтобы они организовали медицинский транспорт. Гарри инстинктивно понимает, что у Малфоя нет времени ждать. Он опускается на колени рядом с ним, подхватывает его на руки и чувствует дрожь от боли, которая пронизывает его тело. Кровь из раны Малфоя окрашивает белую рубашку Гарри. Черт, рана глубокая. Гарри не может этого вынести. Он прижимает Малфоя к себе. «Все в порядке» - шепчет он в его волосы. "Я с тобой сейчас".

Малфой смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, его рот пытается что-то произнести. Это звучит только как крик, и Малфой выкручивается в руках Гарри в отчаянной попытке уйти от боли, его кулаки молотят Гарри по груди.

«Держись» - говорит Гарри, и, бросив последний взгляд на Джейка, склонившегося над неподвижным Забини, он притягивает Малфоя еще ближе, позволяя рывку Аппарирования унести их.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой появляются Боевики, вмешиваются Профессиональные Стандарты и Робардс выходит из себя. О, и это все идет в _«Пророк»_. Достаточно сказано.

1

Гарри спотыкается и чуть не падает, когда его ноги касаются гладкого пола Св. Мунго. Инстинктивно его руки крепко сжимаются вокруг Малфоя, и тот кричит от боли; звук эхом разносится по тихой приемной, заставляя всех вокруг повернуться и уставиться на них. Гарри знает, что Малфою больно - давление рук только усиливает последствия _Круциатуса_. Тем не менее, Малфой сейчас не способен стоять самостоятельно, а Гарри не доверяет своим Чарам Левитации. Не сейчас.

"Аврор ранен" - резко говорит Гарри Принимающей Ведьме, сидящей за широким изогнутым столом посреди комнаты. Она просто смотрит на него в шоке, ее голубые глаза широко распахнуты. "Другой следует за мной в медицинском транспорте. Бригаду Целителей сюда сейчас же".

Она кивает, и в ту же секунду Малфой, прижатый к телу Гарри, напрягается, и еще один приступ дрожи пронзает его. Гарри не отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть, что она сделает; он опускается на колени на пол, укладывая Малфоя на холодные плиты из черного мрамора. Глаза Малфоя открываются на мгновение, прежде чем его челюсть напрягается; нижняя губа кровоточит в том месте, куда впиваются зубы. Он сдерживает крик, Гарри это видит.

"Держись" - мягко говорит Гарри. Ему хочется убрать волосы Малфоя с его слишком бледного, влажного от пота лба, но он не смеет трогать его больше, чем должен. Он вспоминает свой опыт при попадании этого проклятия, как оно пронзило его тело болью, как его кости ощущались как жидкий огонь внутри него, как будто с него сдирали кожу острыми лезвиями тысяч раскаленных ножей. Он не хочет думать о том, какой силы гнев должен был клокотать глубоко внутри Забини, чтобы тот создал _Круциатус_ с настолько разрушительным эффектом, даже если его заставил Долохов. Как, черт побери, Забини мог захотеть причинить такой уровень боли одному из своих ближайших друзей? Гарри сжимает кулаки, волна ярости пронизывает его. А потом он вспоминает, что проклятие не предназначалось для Малфоя.

Оно было предназначено для него.

Вокруг Гарри появляются Целители и оттаскивают его в сторону - фаланга кружащихся зеленых одежд, которые окружают Малфоя и закрывают от взгляда Гарри его бледное, залитое кровью и избитое лицо.

"Что случилось?" Высокий седовласый целитель поворачивается к Гарри. На бейджике со значком Св. Мунго написано его имя - Резерфорд Поук.

_"Круциатус"_ \- говорит Гарри. Он проводит рукой по волосам и понимает, что вымазан кровью Малфоя. Он смотрит на свою незаправленную рубашку; белый хлопок покрыт толстыми багровыми полосами. "Не уверен, что еще".

Еще одна Целительница поднимает взгляд с того места, где она склонилась над телом Малфоя. "Он потерял много крови, Резерфорд".

"Отнесите его в отделение магической реанимации" - говорит Поук, и Малфой вскрикивает, когда три пары рук охватывают его тело, поднимая на носилки, парящие в двух футах от пола. "Еще один в пути?" Он не ждет, пока Гарри ответит. "Те же проклятия?"

"Нет. Какой-то вид _Империуса_ " - говорит Гарри. "Он будет в медицинском транспорте". Он колеблется. "Под охраной персонала ДМПП". Целители будут знать, что это значит. На третьем этаже есть специальное закрытое отделение, которое используется исключительно для людей под охраной авроров. И случайных заключенных из Азкабана.

"Я думал, что другой тоже аврор?" - спрашивает Поук.

Гарри сжимает рот. "Да". Целители подтягивают носилки Малфоя еще на один фут, затем уходят через вестибюль к лифту персонала. "Констебль Блейз Забини. Он есть в вашей картотеке; был ранен на прошлой неделе и попал под опеку Уильяма Ирскина".

Глаза Поука расширяются, но он кивает. "А этот?" Он следует за другими Целителями, показывая Гарри, чтобы он пошел с ним. На ходу он выуживает из кармана перо вместе с небольшим блокнотом и, не останавливаясь, записывает.

"Констебль Драко Малфой" - говорит Гарри, его горло сжимается. "Ранен при исполнении служебных обязанностей".

Выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Поука, слишком хорошо знакомо Гарри. Это выражение отвращения, из которого ясно видно, что он узнает имя Малфоя, но ничего не говорит, за что Гарри благодарен. В конце концов, он совершенно не хочет устраивать скандал в приемном покое. Поук сжимает губы и записывает имя Малфоя аккуратными витыми буквами, затем подчеркивает его.

Когда Гарри и Поук входят в лифт, Целители уже склонились над длинным телом Малфоя, палочками разрезая его форму. Дыхание у Малфоя неглубокое; его глаза закрыты. Гарри отводит взгляд, когда Поук заставляет их откинуть пропитанную кровью шерсть пиджака Малфоя, чтобы обнажить рваные раны на верхней части груди.

"Эта на левом плече выглядит мерзко - я думаю, что у нас может быть более глубокая травма сосудов" - мрачно говорит один из Целителей, и Поук откладывает свой блокнот и перо.

"Где?" Поук смотрит через голову Гарри на Малфоя и матерится, отталкивая Гарри с дороги. "Черт. Анна, срочно Очищающие Чары на рану, потом, Мартин, я хочу на них заклинание запечатывания. Оно должно просто продержаться до четвертого этажа". Он нажимает на кнопку подъема, его брови сведены. "Только держите себя в руках, люди".

Гарри прижимается спиной к стенке лифта, стараясь не смотреть на тело Малфоя. Он вздрагивает, когда Малфой кричит. Боже, но он не думает, что сможет это выдержать. Боль Малфоя потрясает Гарри до глубины души.

Двери лифта закрываются за ними.

2

Джейк считает, что битком набитый чертовыми Боевиками транспорт был вполне ожидаем. Он не может себе представить, что предварительный отчет об инциденте еще не был подан в ДМПП; в конце концов, здание "Крикерли" соединено с Министерством Каминной сетью.

Тем не менее, его бесит, когда Боевики вздергивают Забини на ноги, как будто он всего лишь обычный преступник. Лобби было очищено силами безопасности, и на данный момент здесь только они, он и Забини. Джейк знает, что это значит для Боевиков. Никого важного рядом нет, чтобы видеть? Значит, неважно, как, черт возьми, вы относитесь к заключенному.

"Осторожно" - огрызается Джейк. "У него только что был приступ ..."

Голова Забини безвольно наклоняется вперед, и один из транспортных медиков выходит вперед, чтобы стабилизировать его Чарами. "Нам нужно его обездвижить" - говорит медик. "Стандартная процедура с противниками".

"Это аврор под командованием Гарри Поттера". Джейк старается не спускать глаз с медиков. Он знает, что если произнести имя Гарри, то это должно привести их в чувство, даже при том, что ему больно это признавать, и он доволен нервными взглядами, которые Боевики бросают друг на друга. По крайней мере, хоть для чего-то Гарри хорош в данный момент. "Ему нужна особая забота. Предполагается, что он находится под воздействием неизвестного вещества или проклятия, и это требует немедленного нейромагического наблюдения, Христа ради".

Боевики переглядываются между собой, затем снова смотрят на него. Джейк пытается изобразить уверенность и спокойствие. Он не хочет обострять ситуацию, но не будет колебаться, если придется. То, как они обращаются с членом команды Гарри, не кажется ему правильным. Никто не должен оставаться один на один с Боевиками, особенно если ранен. Они - ковбои магического правопорядка, слишком воинственные, когда дело доходит до палочек, и слишком любящие скрывать свои ошибки. Джейка также беспокоит умственное состояние Забини - то проклятие, которое он кастовал, было жестоким, и отражатель _Империуса_ , который использовал Джейк, должен был уничтожить почти все воздействия. На Забини было что-то более сильное, чем простой _Империус_ , и любознательная, интеллектуальная сторона Джейка заинтригована - он хотел бы иметь время, чтобы разобраться с этим. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного, хотя знаком с достаточным количеством заклятий принуждения, чтобы знать. Но он также не хочет, чтобы Забини принуждали к признанию – или еще хуже, - когда ему только что взломали ментальный контроль.

Один из Боевиков выходит вперед. Он уверен в себе и дерзок, и в его развязности Джейк узнает молодого себя. Это одна из причин, по которой он покинул отдел Боевиков в Атланте через три года после того, как его завербовали туда из школы. Ему не нравился человек, которым он становился. "Сэр, у нас есть протоколы, которым нужно следовать. Пожалуйста, отойдите назад…" Это приказ, а не просьба, и Джейк это знает. Он спокойно встречает взгляд мага, стоя на месте.

"Думаю, у тебя здесь достаточно места, сынок" - говорит Джейк, скрестив руки на груди.

Боевик, ведущий транспорт, кастует заклинание Окаменения, и тело Забини застывает в неподвижности, удерживаемое только одним из медиков и другим Боевиком. Но Забини все еще в сознании, и Джейк пытается поймать его взгляд. Он хочет убедиться, что Забини знает, что он рядом, хочет убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, несмотря на его беспомощность. Джейк мог бы послать короткий, успокаивающий образ в голову Забини, но он не хочет рисковать в данный момент. Он слишком обеспокоен возможной травмой от приступа и тем, как эти идиоты обходятся с ним. Джейк боится, что они только ухудшат его состояние. Последнее, что нужно Забини, это сотрясение мозга, и об этом знает любой хороший медик. Что говорит Джейку, что они не очень подготовленные медики. Либо это, либо они просто халтурщики, что, как он полагает, возможно. Но вряд ли, зная Боевиков.

Джейк не совсем уверен, почему поведение Боевиков возмущает его, но он взбешен и готов бороться с проклятыми ублюдками за надлежащее обращение. Возможно, это ссора с Гарри и то, что он только что обнаружил в комнате для собеседования, но Джейк, в конце концов, знает, на что способны Боевики. Его годы в Атланте все еще преследуют его. А совсем недавно Джейк в качестве наблюдателя провел достаточно времени с подозреваемыми, которых допрашивали в секретных местах за пределами обычных территориальных границ в ответ на террористические атаки 11 сентября - один из немногих случаев, когда МАКУСА позволила своим лучшим командам работать с Вашингтоном. Это было всего за год до того, как Джейк попросил Нью-Йорк о дипломатическом перераспределении - том, которое в конечном итоге привело его в Люксембург и к Гарри - но этого было достаточно, чтобы запомниться на всю жизнь. Джейк знает, где Боевики скрывают тела, и есть что-то в том, как эти ублюдки действуют, что заставляет шестое чувство Джейка дернуться. Он не доверяет им безопасность Забини, и, возможно, с его стороны чертовски глупо вмешиваться, но он слишком взбешен. Здесь нет Гарри, чтобы защитить Забини, а значит, это придется делать Джейку.

Руководитель транспортной команды вытаскивает большой диск, кладет его на пол перед Забини и устанавливает координаты. "Спасибо за вашу помощь, аврор ..."

"Вообще-то, Неописуемый". Прошло уже почти восемь месяцев, а Джейк до сих пор не совсем привык к своему продвижению в Аврорате. "Джейк Дюрант из МАКУСА. Я работаю в Лондоне с Гермионой Грейнджер". Он дарит Боевику свою лучшую, самую очаровательную иди-на-хер-улыбку; ту самую, которую он выучил в Тибодо, в Луизиане, сидя на коленях своего ублюдочного папаши и которую усовершенствовал во время обучения Легилименции в Париже. Он наслаждается вздрагиванием лица мага. Вот же засранец. "Я отправляюсь с вами в Св. Мунго".

Боевик выглядит раздраженным. "Извините, мистер Дюрант. Мы не можем этого допустить. Только уполномоченный персонал".

"Что ж, очень жаль". Джейк снова улыбается, на этот раз еще агрессивнее, оскаливаясь и поджимая губы, что еще больше пугает Боевика. Он знает, что это психология животных - проявить угрозу, но ему все равно - он будет это использовать. "Я бы очень не хотел быть вынужденным ссылаться на дипломатический статус и настаивать". Джейк медленно вытаскивает свое удостоверение, подходя немного ближе к кольцу Боевиков, чтобы показать его, и заодно приблизиться к телу Забини, на случай, если они попытаются транспортировать его без Джейка. "Я также уполномочен на вмешательство в рамках Совместных Магических Соглашений".

Технически его последнее задание в Люксембурге закончилось в момент его возвращения в Нью-Йорк в феврале, но его удостоверение будет действовать в течение еще одного года, на случай, если ему потребуется консультироваться с ними. Скорее всего, это они будут стучаться в его дверь, прося об одолжении. В наши дни достойная Легилименция дорого стоит, а Джейк очень, очень хорош в том, что он делает. Его потенциальная возможность быть переманенным другими группами делает нью-йоркский офис готовым позволить ему путешествовать. Это и разведданные, которые они собирают, одалживая его другим службам. Магическое сотрудничество и прочая чушь, думает Джейк, ожидая, когда Боевик сдастся.

Обратный отсчет тикает на диске портключа, цифры на круглом табло мигают ярко-желтым цветом. Джейк смотрит вниз на него, а затем опять на Боевика. Он растягивает слова сильнее, чем обычно. "Я не хотел бы задерживать ваш транспорт, но я был бы более чем рад позвонить Гермионе Грейнджер, если хотите". Он сует руку в карман и достает мобильник, другая рука возле палочки. Он владеет обеими руками одинаково, и это помогает в таких ситуациях. "Она у меня даже на быстром наборе".

Как и следовало ожидать, эта фамилия заставляет Боевика сдаться; Гермиона - сила, с которой нужно считаться. Джейк это быстро выучил. Он думает, что скоро она будет управлять Неописуемыми; как только старая гвардия сойдет с дороги или, может быть, даже раньше. Боевик ругается и оставляет Джейку немного места, чтобы присоединиться к транспорту, когда до транспортировки остается меньше 20 секунд. Джейк пробирается в круг, кладет руку прямо на ногу Забини и держит ее, его пальцы скручивают шерсть его брюк. Это не самый удобный способ путешествовать, но будь он проклят, если позволит им исчезнуть с этим мальчуганом.

В его прошлом и так слишком много ошибок.

Джейк встречает взгляд командира с жесткой улыбкой, когда портключ активируется.

Вестибюль здания "Крикерли" исчезает с ярко-желтой вспышкой и рывком прямо под его пупком.

3

Гарри сидит один в тихой и пустой комнате ожидания, рядом с главным коридором отделения магической реанимации на четвертом этаже Св. Мунго. Сейчас ровно час дня, но он чувствует себя так, словно сидит здесь целую вечность. Тем не менее, прошло всего полчаса, если не меньше, с того момента, как Целители поспешно увезли Малфоя в операционную, велев Гарри сесть. Медиведьма принесла ему чашку чая, которая уже остыла, нетронутая, стоя на полу у его ног.

Он смотрит на свои руки. Сейчас они чистые; он вымыл их в туалете, безучастно наблюдая, как кровь смывается с него, окрашивая воду в бледно-розовый цвет и стекая в канализацию. Он скомкал влажное бумажное полотенце и вытер лицо, убирая небольшие брызги и разводы крови со щеки и лба. В волосах все еще остались следы с тех пор, как он провел по ним окровавленными пальцами, а его рубашка окрашена несколькими ржаво-красными пятнами. С этим ничего не поделаешь, думает Гарри, и ему холодно, так холодно. Он обхватывает себя обеими руками, закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

Он знает, что это шок. Он узнает его с войны и с первых аврорских рейдов. Его разум отключен. Пуст. Он не может думать о том, как это было, чувствовать, как Малфой корчится в его руках и слышать эти надрывные крики, когда он аппарировал.

Руки Гарри дрожат, и он крепко сжимает их, желая, чтобы дрожь прекратилась. Его ногти впиваются в ладони. Они оставляют маленькие полукруги в его плоти, когда он разгибает пальцы; крошечные полумесяцы исчезают через пару вдохов.

Малфой будет в порядке. Гарри не примет другого варианта. Он должен быть; Гарри не хочет жить в мире, в котором нет такого смешного, высокомерного ублюдка, как Драко чертов Малфой. Он закрывает глаза и пытается сглотнуть. Пожалуйста, думает он. Пусть с ним все будет в порядке.

Забини этажом ниже. Гарри слышал, как Целители говорили об этом, проходя мимо. Джейк все еще с ним - по крайней мере, Гарри предполагает, что именно его они имели в виду, используя выражение "проклятый чертов янки, который злит Боевиков". Гарри благодарен Джейку за вмешательство; в конце концов, Джейк ему ничего не должен, не после того, что сделал Гарри, так что эта защита Забини - порядочность с его стороны. Не оставлять человека позади и все такое. Гарри не беспокоится, что Джейк находится в окружении Боевиков- на самом деле ему жалко мерзавцев. Он-то знает, с чем они столкнулись, а вот они понятия не имеют. Гарри также знает, что ему следует спуститься, чтобы проведать их, но он не способен выйти от этой комнаты ожидания, пока Целители работают над Малфоем, чтобы ничего не упустить. Малфой находится в операционной через несколько коридоров; Гарри не может избавиться от глупого суеверного убеждения, что если он сейчас уйдет, то произойдет что-то ужасное. Он знает, что ему придется превозмочь это и пойти проверить Забини, но он медлит, потому что там находится Джейк.

Тем не менее, Гарри не знает, как он может сейчас встретиться с Забини. Он знает, что это был не он, на самом деле, но в Круциатусе, брошенном в его, было так много ярости. Вы не можете кастовать что-то настолько плохое без намерения, и это тревожит Гарри. Он думал, что достаточно нравился Забини, но теперь он не может не задаться вопросом, прав ли Гавайн. Он бесполезен как лидер, потому что его команда не питает к нему ни малейшего уважения.

В случае с Забини, он должен ненавидеть Гарри.

По крайней мере, немного.

Шаги, резкие и быстрые, поднимают Гарри на ноги в тот момент, когда Паркинсон поворачивает из-за угла. Она выглядит ужасно, все еще в своем синем лабораторном халате, волосы плотно прижаты к шее, лицо сморщено от беспокойства.

"Шеф" - выдавливает она, а затем оказывается рядом с Гарри, обхватив руками его талию и прижав лицо к его груди. Сначала Гарри держит ее почти осторожно, а затем наклоняется к ее объятиям, обнимая ее маленькое тело своими руками. Сейчас их только двое; остальная часть их команды разорвана в клочья по отделениям Св. Мунго.

"Все будет хорошо" - говорит Гарри возле ее темных волос. "Я обещаю. Они оба будут в порядке".

Паркинсон только кивает на его груди, но он чувствует, как она дрожит. Он не может представить себе, через что она проходит, когда два ее ближайших друга вот так лежат в больнице. Он пытается думать, на что был бы похож он, если бы это были Рон и Гермиона, и не может. Это слишком ошеломляет. Он думает, что потерял бы сознание, и поражается стойкости Паркинсон.

Пэнси Паркинсон - свирепая маленькая сука, но он никогда не был так благодарен, как в данный момент, за ее силу.

"Он сделал это?" - спрашивает она на его плече. "Блейз? Они говорят, что он напал на Драко". Она яростно смотрит на него, ее карие глаза сверкают от гнева "Он бы этого не сделал. Независимо ни от чего".

Гарри минуту не отвечает, а затем вздыхает. "Это был не он. Не совсем. Он не был под стандартным _Империусом_ , но его определенно контролировали. Он… он хотел последним проклятием ударить меня. _Круциатусом_. Хотя он боролся с этим". В конце концов, Забини переключился с Убийственного проклятия на меньшее Непростительное. Усилие, которое было сделано под контролем разума? Христос. Гарри думает, что вот и еще один ублюдок с сильной волей.

Выражение мрачного понимания появляется на лице Пэнси. Она сжимает губы в линию, ее тонкие брови сходятся. "Долохов. Должен быть".

"Вероятно" - говорит Гарри. "Он или Абаджиев. Но мы пока не можем это доказать".

"Я докажу". Пэнси смотрит в сторону. Она моргает несколько раз, и на ее темных ресницах появляется влага. "Просто дай мне время".

Гарри кивает и неловко трет кончиком пальца ее спину, не в силах говорить сам.

"Гарри?" Гермиона стоит в дверях, наблюдая за их объятиями, с любопытным выражением на лице.

"Привет" - говорит Гарри и неохотно опускает руки с талии Паркинсон. Он уже скучает по теплому комфорту.

Паркинсон отстраняется от Гарри. Она проводит большим пальцем по одному глазу, затем по второму. "Извините" - бормочет она. "Я должна…" Она замолкает и смотрит на Гермиону, немного растерянная.

Гарри ловит ее за руку. "Малфой в операционной. Забини ждет Целителей ..."

"В охраняемой палате" - с горьким изгибом рта говорит Пэнси. Гарри знает, как она себя чувствует. Забини наказывают за то, в чем он не виноват. Тем не менее, есть правила, и их надо выполнять. Возможно, Гарри они не нравятся, но для них есть причины. Или так он надеется. Он должен в это верить. Если нет, значит все, во что он верит - ложь. Он сжимает ее пальцы, смотрит на Гермиону, затем снова на Паркинсон.

"Слушай" - говорит Гарри. "Я еще не вызвал их мам. Ни одну из них. Как ты думаешь, ты могла бы?" Он не может. У него нет сил, чтобы столкнуться с кем-либо из них. Не с кровью Малфоя, все еще окрашивающей его одежду. Возможно, он трус, но Оливия Забини пугает его, а Нарцисса Малфой однажды бросила вызов самому Вольдеморту, чтобы спасти своего сына.

Паркинсон слабо улыбается ему, и он знает, что она осуждает его, но без злости. "Я сделаю это" - говорит она. Она делает шаг назад; ее нога ударяется о чашку Гарри и выплескивает чай через края. Она смотрит вниз. "Принести тебе еще чашку чаю?"

"Нет. Но спасибо" - говорит Гарри, и Паркинсон проходит мимо Гермионы с лишь едва заметным раздражением.

Гермиона оглядывается на Гарри. "Она мила". Углы ее рта искривлены вниз. "Как всегда".

Мобильник Гарри вибрирует в его кармане. Он вытаскивает и открывает его. _Мой кабинет. Немедленно_. Это с номера Гавайна.

"Паркинсон не так уж и плоха" - говорит Гарри, закрывая мобильный телефон и убирая его обратно в карман. Он не может иметь дело с Гавайном. Не сейчас. Он останется в Св. Мунго, пока Малфой не покинет операционную. Гавайну придется вытащить его силой, пинающегося и орущего. Гарри проводит руками по лицу, прижимая кончики пальцев к переносице. Но еще он не хочет спорить с Гермионой посреди комнаты ожидания. Он опускает руки. "Значит, ты слышала. Про Малфоя".

"Все министерство знает". Гермиона входит в комнату ожидания. Ее волосы сегодня пышные и кудрявые, и она одета в аккуратно сшитый яблочно-зеленый костюм, плотно застегнутый на пуговицы и пояс, с юбкой чуть выше колен. Ее смуглые ноги выглядят длинными и стройными, икры вытянуты вверх над высокими каблуками, и Гарри знает, что она, должно быть, все утро была на совещаниях, вместо того, чтобы опробовать новейшие улучшения Чар Неописуемых. Она никогда не носит каблуки в лаборатории. "Ты знаешь, сколько сигналов тревоги сработало из-за этой маленькой выходки Забини?"

Гарри садится еще глубже в свое кресло. Он не может объяснить адекватно. "Это была не выходка, Гермиона."

"Ты понимаешь, о чем я". Гермиона садится рядом с ним и скрещивает ноги. "Что, черт возьми, происходит с твоей командой, Гарри?"

"Антонин Долохов, я бы сказал". Гарри реально не хочет с ней ругаться - у него сейчас нет сил быть добрым. Комок гнева появляется в его груди, и он прилагает все усилия, чтобы не дать ему вырасти и поглотить его. Он прислоняется головой к стене позади себя, его волосы цепляются за кирпич, и желает, чтобы Св. Мунго потратился на более удобные кресла. Он не может поверить, что прошло всего две недели с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз. Ему хочется рассмеяться, горько и резко. Христос, но его команда должна остановиться. Возможно, создание "Особого Отделения Семь-Четыре-Альфа" было лучшим способом искалечить их всех. Или еще хуже. Гермиона должна быть довольна этим, правда. Обратить их самих на себя, позволить им проклясть друг друга до беспамятства. Замечательно. Гарри смотрит на потолок комнаты ожидания. Он зачарован так, чтобы выглядеть как открытое небо, яркое и голубое, с мягкими пушистыми облаками. Он полагает, что Целители думают, что это успокаивает. Это не так. Гарри не думает, что что-то может успокоить его прямо сейчас. Он может чувствовать биение своего пульса по всему телу и кислоту своей злости; он напряжен, напуган и в ярости.

Гермиона наблюдает за ним. "Ты злишься" - говорит она через мгновение.

"Я устал". Он на самом деле чертовски устал. И да, он чертовски зол. Но Гарри не знает, насколько честным он может позволить себе быть в данный момент. С собой или с кем-то другим. "Половина моей команды вышла из строя".

Гермиона ничего не говорит.

Гарри вздыхает. "Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?"

"Это не твоя вина, что Забини атаковал Малфоя". Гермиона изучает его: "Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Гарольд".

Если бы это только было правдой. "Что-то произошло с Забини, и я этого не заметил" - напряженно говорит Гарри. "Если бы я заметил, Малфой бы не пострадал. И я, блядь, уверен, что это Долохов и Абаджиев".

Гермиона склоняет голову, ее лицо нечитаемо. "Ладно. И ты сейчас разваливаешься на части, потому что кто-то из твоей команды травмирован? Это случается, Гарри. С каждой командой. Ты знаешь это. Это ужасно, но это часть работы, и это не связано с вами лично". Ее голос нежен, и Гарри знает, что он должен быть благодарен за то, что она здесь, даже если она все еще недовольна им с Джейком. Она волнуется, и она здесь ради его, а не потому, что этого требует ее работа. Любой Неописуемый мог прийти проверить Боевиков. Гермиона пришла убедиться, что с Гарри все в порядке.

"Ты была на совещании, когда узнала, не так ли?" - спрашивает он.

"Не отвлекайся, Гарольд" - говорит Гермиона, но ее слабая улыбка смягчает ее резкий тон.

Гарри проводит рукой по волосам, затем смотрит вокруг, чтобы проверить, не находится ли кто-нибудь на расстоянии прослушивания. Он так чертовски устал от всего этого. Он не может поверить, что всего три часа назад он был в спортзале, а теперь сидит здесь, с половиной своей команды в больнице. Снова. Черт возьми, Джейк прав. Он дерьмовый СОР. Он медленно и печально вздыхает. "Я разваливаюсь на куски, потому что две недели назад мы были в Праге с Забини, а сегодня с Забини и Малфоем в чертовом здании Министерства, Гермиона. Если они могут добраться до них? Иисус". Он наклоняется вперед, руки между бедрами. "Я делаю дерьмовую работу, когда пытаюсь защитить их. В реальности, я непосредственно подвергаю их риску".

"Конечно". Гермиона скрещивает руки на груди, наблюдая за ним. Теперь ей любопытно, она чувствует что-то в словах Гарри, или, возможно, в его голосе. Он распознает этот взгляд и хмурится. "Объясни, каким образом ты ответственен за то, что сделал Забини. Они авроры, Гарри. Даже не стажеры. Ты их СОР. Больше ничего. И они знали, на что подписались, когда пришли на обучение. Насколько опасной может быть эта работа. Мы все это знали".

Гарри делает глубокий вдох, желая, чтобы его гнев утих. "Ты знаешь, что все думают о них. В прессе, в министерстве. Даже здесь". Он неохотно машет рукой, чтобы охватить серую зону приемного покоя. Он не хочет привлекать внимание, но он расстроен, и голос подводит его. "Есть большая вероятность, что они не получат должного ухода". По крайней мере, Малфой может не получить. Он думает, что Оливия Забини проклянет любого Целителя, который плохо отнесется к ее сыну. Но Малфои? Они живут под тенью подозрения, даже после всех этих лет. Гарри, скорее, сомневается, что даже Нарцисса Малфой сможет сейчас принудить Целителя к чему-либо. Он смотрит на Гермиону. "Кроме того, им в Аврорате уже достается за то, что они вообще осмелились попытаться остановить темного мага, которого не смогли убить другие авроры".

И Гарри даже не осмеливается особо останавливаться на этом призраке антислизеринских предрассудков в отношении к ним как Целителей, так и авроров и Боевиков. Это не то, за что он сражался на войне, не то, за что он продолжает сражаться даже сейчас, и это приводит Гарри в ярость. Но Гарри также знает, что своей яростью он поджигает предметы, если его магия выходит из-под контроля. Сегодня утром он так и сделал. Если он не сможет контролировать себя, все начнет разваливаться, и что хорошего для них из этого выйдет? Он смотрит в сторону, спазмы сжимают его грудь, ему трудно дышать.

Гермиона молчит в ожидании.

"Что?" - спрашивает Гарри через мгновение, потирая ладонью лоб.

"Чего ты мне не говоришь, Гарри?" Ясный взгляд Гермионы сканирует его лицо, и Гарри закрывает глаза. Так как-то проще. "Дело же не только в защите этих слизеринцев. Ты ужасный идеалист, я знаю это, но есть что-то еще". Она тянется и берет его за руку, ее смуглые пальцы переплетаются с его пальцами.

Это уже чересчур, и Гарри чувствует себя туго спеленутым своей ложью, своими секретами, своей собственной глупостью. Он так чертовски устал от всего этого, и он просто хочет, чтобы все успокоилось, и снять это бремя со своих плеч. Он принимает решение, не задумываясь. "Это Малфой" - говорит он, и не может смотреть на нее, не может видеть разочарования на ее лице.

"Малфой" - говорит Гермиона. Ее голос тихий, мягкий. "Ты беспокоишься о нем".

Гарри кивает. Его горло болит так сильно, что он не уверен, что может говорить.

"Почему?" Руки Гермионы обвиваются вокруг пальцев Гарри, теплые и мягкие. "Это не смертельная рана, не так ли?"

"Скорее всего, нет". Голос Гарри звучит грубо даже в его собственных ушах. Он задается вопросом, насколько сильна его дружба с Гермионой, сможет ли она выдержать то, что он собирается сказать. Гарри выдыхает, затем смотрит на Гермиону. "Я спал с ним". Гермиона напрягается, ее ногти впиваются в руку Гарри, прежде чем она ловит себя. Это ее единственная реакция; как у хорошей Неописуемой, ее лицо совершенно неподвижно. У Гарри есть сильное желание смеяться, кричать, сделать все, что угодно, чтобы это спокойное выражение лица исчезло. "Это был не один раз" - говорит он. Гермиона моргает; это легкое касание ресницами щек. "Несколько раз".

"Малфой. Член твоей команды". Гермиона убирает руки и аккуратно складывает их на коленях. Она облизывает губу, быстро проводя языком по оранжево-красной помаде. Гарри видит дрожание ее челюсти, прежде чем она снова смотрит на него. "Ты расстался с Джейком. Из-за ..."

"Да" - тихо говорит Гарри.

"Ох". Гермиона смотрит в сторону. "Рон сказал, что есть кто-то еще. Джейк тоже. Я подумала, что это было на одну ночь или это кто-то, кого ты подобрал в клубе". Ее голос слегка дрожит. "Не ..." Она вздыхает.

Гарри чувствует себя дерьмом. "Не тот, кто бросал в тебя грязью, когда мы были детьми?"

Гермиона долго ничего не говорит. "Или кто взял Темную Метку".

"Ты знаешь, что он сожалеет об этом" - говорит Гарри.

"Знаю ли?" Гермиона снова смотрит на него. "Я знаю, что он говорит. Я не знаю, во что он верит".

Гарри спокойно встречает ее взгляд. "Я знаю". Уверенность пропитывает его. Он знает Малфоя, доверяет Малфою. Он сделал бы что угодно для Малфоя, даже пошел бы против своей самой давней, самой дорогой подруги и сказал бы ей, что она не права. "Он больше не тот мальчик". Гарри делает глубокий вдох. "А теперь я волнуюсь, что подверг его опасности, приблизившись к нему".

Тишина между ними растягивается, затем Гермиона кусает губу. "У тебя есть чувства к нему". Это не вопрос, и фраза наполнена глубокой горечью. "Не к Джейку, который отлично подходит тебе. Но к Малфою".

Он надеялся, что будет лучше сказать ей. Это не так. Это только заставляет его больше беспокоиться о том, в порядке ли Малфой. Рот Гарри изгибается в горькой, безрадостной улыбке. "Может быть. Я не знаю. Трудно сказать, что это за чувства. Я думал, они пройдут".

"Прошли?" Гермиона разглаживает воображаемую морщинку на своей юбке, не глядя на него. "За те разы, что ты…" ее голос едва слышен. "Видел его".

"Нет. Да. Я имею в виду, вроде как. Но потом они вернулись". Гарри знает, что он несет бессмыслицу. Ему все равно. Гарри закрывает глаза. Его охватывает боль, и его грудь кажется полой. Пустой. Он рад, что они одни в комнате ожидания, рядом нет никого, чтобы увидеть его крах.

Гермиона молчит достаточно долго, чтобы он открыл глаза и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Ее лицо - сложная смесь мыслей, и он не может понять, злится ли она или усердно думает. Вероятно, и то, и другое.

"Это имеет смысл, я полагаю". Она сильно хмурится и звучит усталой и раздраженной, и очень, очень злой на Гарри. "Вы оба были одержимы друг другом на протяжении всей школы, а подобные вещи легко не проходят".

Горе, которое чувствует Гарри, угрожает поглотить его целиком. Он смотрит на Гермиону. "Послушай, я знаю, что я полная задница, и ты можешь сказать мне это, позже, когда мы узнаем, что он в порядке. Но, Боже, если он…" Эти слова слишком трудно выговорить. "Он обязан выдержать это, потому что я не могу…" Что-то ломается в груди Гарри. "Я просто…" Гарри зарывает лицо в руках, очки подняты на лоб, и он сражается с волной отчаяния, обрушившейся на него и угрожающей утопить его.

Рука Гермионы ложится на его плечо. "О, Гарри. Ты такая чертова задница. Не говоря уже о том, что ты идиот".

"Да уж". Гарри сглатывает комок в горле. "И то, и другое".

На мгновение она нежно касается его щеки. "Я даже не могу понять, о чем ты думал. Гарри Джеймс Поттер, ты не действуешь полумерами, не так ли? А я просто считала, что ты действуешь саморазрушительно, когда дело дошло до Джейка. Я понятия не имела, что ты вредишь себе даже больше, чем я думала".

Гарри едва может вспомнить, о чем он так волновался, прежде чем Забини направил палочку на Малфоя. Прошло совсем немного времени, но по ощущениям похоже на годы. "Ты знала, что он должен был стать Легилиментом Малфоя?"

"Нет. Это ..." Гермиона колеблется. "Но он сказал, что работал сегодня с Советом по Продвижению, что странно, потому что они не используют Легилиментов..."

"У Малфоя аллергия на Веритасерум" - говорит Гарри. "Помнишь слушания?"

Это случилось; Гермиона широко раскрывает глаза. "О, дерьмо, Гарольд. Это ... это так похоже на тебя, ты, абсолютный проклятый олух. Насколько, блядь, глупым ты должен быть?"

К собственному удивлению, Гарри оказывается способен улыбнуться ей, даже если это всего лишь небольшой изгиб рта. Он редко слышит, как Гермиона использует столь вульгарный язык; она в основном ругает его и Рона за ненормативную лексику. "Да, это так, я думаю. Мне очень жаль, если это что-то меняет. Я чуть не заставил Робардса уволить меня, когда узнал". Мерлиновы сиськи, весь чертов офис, наверное, уже знает об этом. "Но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы остановить собеседование".

"Иисус". Гермиона хмуро глядит на него. "Ты знаешь, что видел Джейк?"

Гарри пожимает плечами, глядя в сторону. Он никогда не хотел причинять боль Джейку, но он знает, что Джейк, должно быть, видел; по крайней мере, то, что Гарри видит все время. Образы Малфоя, раскинувшегося под ним, с твердым членом и горящими желанием глазами преследовали Гарри в мечтах, заставляли его чувствовать, что у него есть что-то, что поддерживает его и заставляет двигаться вперед. Мир - цветной, когда Гарри с Малфоем. Гарри не может держаться от него подальше, у него нет на это ни сил, ни желания, даже если это более безумно, более безрассудно, чем все, что Гарри делал когда-либо. Гарри живет для того, чтобы сжечь себя в пламени Малфоя.

Гермиона расправляет плечи, словно собирается взяться за особенно сложный проект. "Смотри, я даже не собираюсь говорить о том, что ты настолько глуп, чтобы связываться с Малфоем из всех людей. Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Ты чертов идиот, чтобы бросить Джейка, и я все еще злюсь на тебя за это ..."

"Это не работало…" - пытается сказать Гарри, но Гермиона поднимает руку.

"Оставь эту чушь для Рона, который купится на нее" - огрызается она. "Ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что это оправдание того, что ты хотел сделать с Малфоем. Джейк хорош для тебя, Гарри, а Малфой нет. Не спорь со мной".

Гарри не может. Он смотрит в сторону.

"Но, оставив это в стороне, потому что я просто не могу сейчас иметь дело с идеей о тебе и Малфое, не желая проклясть тебя невероятно болезненным образом за то, что ты так…" Гермиона прерывается злобным фырканьем, закрыв глаза и явно пытаясь успокоиться. То, что она делает, похоже, срабатывает; она открывает глаза и смотрит на Гарри. "Но дело в том, что ты не можешь отвлекаться на личные проблемы. Ты знаешь, что сейчас тебе нужно проявить себя перед Робардсом. Ты проделал впечатляющую работу за границей, но ты не продвинешься дальше в ДМПП, не вкладывая в это свое время и не набивая собственные шишки. Самое главное — это твоя карьера. Не отбрасывай ее". Ее лицо морщится. "Не ради Малфоя, пожалуйста. И если Робардс узнает, что ты спишь с младшим офицером ..." Она проводит рукой по лицу. "Даже тот факт, что ты являешься чертовым Гарри Поттером, не спасет тебя, милый".

Гарри кивает, странно благодарный за то, что снова получил разнос от Гермионы. Он чувствует, что если она хочет сделать его лучше, то, может быть, просто может быть, все не так уж плохо. Даже если он знает, глубоко внутри, что все безнадежно.

Гермиона мгновение молчит. "Ты уже видел Забини?"

"Нет". Гарри наблюдает за тем, как медиведьма пересекает коридор перед ними, ее руки полны пакетов с зельями. Она не обращает внимания на них, сидящих здесь. "С ним Джейк".

"Но ты его СОР".

Гарри елозит в своем кресле. "Я знаю". Он не решается уйти. Между его беспокойством о Малфое и его гневом на Джейка ... Гарри проводит рукой по волосам с усталым раздражением. "Я знаю" - повторяет он. Сейчас он совсем не чувствует себя Старшим Офицером.

Гермиона склоняет голову на его плечо. "Не проебывай свою жизнь, Гарри".

Боже, думает Гарри, для этого уже слишком поздно.

4

Первое, что замечает Блейз, это то, что его голова не так сильно болит. Или, скорее, болит, но по-другому. Как от удара, но не как от кошмара, как было раньше. Он так рад, что она ушла, эта тупая пульсирующая боль.

Второе, что он замечает, это то, что он привязан к кровати - и не в приятной форме - и у него болит горло. Резкий свет говорит о том, что он в Св. Мунго. Он слишком привык к этому в последние дни.

Блейз помнит, как стоял в вестибюле "Крикерли", хотя, честно говоря, все это немного расплывчато. Он чувствует, что проснулся, когда ...

Драко упал на пол.

Это похоже на видение. Драко падает, его плащ закручивается вокруг него, его крики эхом звучат в ушах Блейза. Палочка крепко сжата в его руке, дрожа от силы проклятия.

Он ударил его этим. Своего лучшего друга.

Блейз напрягается от воспоминаний, его мускулы сжимаются, другие образы проскальзывают в его затуманенный разум. Долохов. Абаджиев. Поляна у Плац-Парада конной гвардии в парке Сент-Джеймс. Он был сражен чем-то, чем-то плохим, но он не может вспомнить, что это было. Просто оно пахло острым, едким и травянистым.

"Ш-ш". На руку Блейза ложится другая рука, толстые пальцы бледно-бежевого цвета на его коже, и Блейз смотрит вверх, его глаза все еще фокусируются. Свет больше не причиняет ему боль, но все вокруг еще кажется ужасно далеким. "Констебль Забини, все будет хорошо".

"Кто ты, черт побери?" - удается выговорить Блейзу. Он снова моргает. Белокурые кудри и квадратный щетинистый подбородок появляются в поле зрения перед тем, как снова исчезнуть в тумане.

Низкий, теплый смешок посылает ему приятную дрожь, но Блейз все еще абсолютно не доверяет ему. "Джейк Дюрант. Неописуемый, работаю с Гермионой Грейнджер. МАКУСА, как, я уверен, ты можешь видеть".

А-а. Американец, думает Блейз. Он был в вестибюле, и Поттер разговаривал с ним, хотя Блейз мало что помнит, пока не появились Боевики. Тогда он тоже слышал этот голос со слабым, странно тягучим акцентом, который звучит так необычно для его ушей.

"Хорошо. Так какого черта ты здесь делаешь?" Блейз пытается сесть. Он не может. Его запястья связаны Обездвиживающим заклятием. Он откидывается назад на кровать. Она поднята ровно настолько, чтобы он не лежал ровно на спине.

"Погоди минуту". Дюрант немного отходит от кровати. Блейз пытается сосредоточиться. Он моргает, и мир вокруг него смещается назад, размытость обретает более резкие формы. Кресло. Дверь. Занавеска, отодвинутая от его кровати, позволяя ему увидеть еще три кровати в палате. Широкая спина Дюранта, упакованная в темно-синюю шерстяную одежду. Униформа, думает Блейз. "Ему нужна вода" - говорит Дюрант кому-то. "Не могли бы вы принести нам немного? И я собираюсь поднять изголовье кровати, чтобы он мог дышать".

Голова Блейза плывет.

"У нас нет указаний на этот счет" - бесцветный голос доносится от двери в камеру. Вот где он находится, думает Блейз, и разве это не имеет смысла? Зачем еще его связывать, если он не в камере? Но он мог бы поклясться, учитывая стены, кровати и запах, что он в Св. Мунго. Затем до него доходит, что он на третьем этаже. Он в палате для заключенных. Он матерится, позволяя своей больной голове упасть на тонкую подушку. Здесь нет комфортных условий. Не для преступников.

"Вам нужны указания для элементарной человеческой порядочности?" - спрашивает Дюрант. "Черт побери. Я буду более чем счастлив подать жалобу люксембургским властям, которые приведут к отстранению Вашей задницы, а также к тому, что все ваше министерство будет проверено на предмет неэтичной практики в отношении прав заключенных. Если, конечно, Вы не захотите мне помочь".

Это срабатывает. Дверь открывается, и охранник выходит, говоря что-то другому охраннику снаружи. Если Блейз сосредотачивается, то он может видеть черный и яркий серебряный цвет их униформы. Он знает этот знак. Он моргает, и его разум успокаивается. Становится немного острее. Черт, это Боевики, к тому же элитный отряд. У него появляется больше уважения к Дюранту, который, кажется, совершенно их не боится и раздает им приказы, словно домашним эльфам. С чуть большим количеством ругательств.

Дюрант возвращается от двери обратно. "Хорошо, у нас есть около десяти минут. И я не знаю, какая часть палаты находится под Чарами Наблюдения, так что имей это в виду. Но им будет нелегко пройти через замок". Он произносит еще одно заклинание, и кровать поднимается, так что Блейз теперь сидит и может осматривать свое окружение. Мерлин, но так лучше. Он моргает, и мир опять концентрируется вокруг него.

"С этим я ничего особо поделать не могу" - Дюрант указывает на узы Обездвиживания на руках и лодыжках Блейза. "Хотя ..." - Дюрант делает быстрый жест палочкой, рисуя что-то похожее на узел. Узы расслабляются, и Блейз чувствует, как кровообращение возвращается в его руки и ноги. "Так нормально?"

"Ура". Блейз шевелит пальцами и смотрит на Дюранта. Он начинает чувствовать себя немного больше самим собой. "Теперь, что происходит, черт побери?"

Дюрант улыбается. Он высокий, с широкими плечами и светлыми кудряшками, которые напоминают Блейзу детские портреты Драко. Его темно-синяя униформа хорошо сшита, хотя его красный галстук немного перекошен. Его челюстью можно резать стекло, и Блейз прекрасно осознает, как двигаются мышцы под гладкой шерстью униформы Дюранта. Блейз думает, что он красавчик. Дюрант садится в кресло рядом с кроватью Блейза. "Ну, сколько ты помнишь?"

Блейз качает головой. "Я знаю, что ударил Драко чем-то. Я собирался ударить Поттера".

"Это был адский _Круциатус_ ". Дюрант фыркает. "Мне почти жаль, что ты промазал по Гарри". Вторую фразу он произносит себе под нос, но Блейз это слышит и удивляется резкому оттенку злобы в голосе Дюранта. Это поражает его; он привык, что все заискивают перед шефом. Хотя Блейз должен признать, что Поттер этого не просит. Это просто данность, полагает он. Это чертовски раздражает, но даже Блейз обнаруживает, что делает это время от времени. Единственный человек, который этого не делает, это Драко. Хотя это создает другие проблемы, не так ли?

"Глупый придурок помешал". Голова Блейза все еще немного туманная, заполненная изображениями Драко в его парадной форме, на коленях, с раскинутым вокруг него плащом. А потом там появляется Поттер, и Блейз вспоминает порыв ярости. Он не мог это контролировать. Не то, чтобы у него были другие волны гнева, которые толкнули его к Драко. "Почему мы…" Блейз резко вдыхает, его горло горит. Он чувствует горечь глубоко во рту. "Долохов. И Абаджиев. Они что-то намазали мне на лицо, а потом все расплылось".

"Мы думаем, что ты был под контролем" - говорит Дюрант. "Но это был не _Империус_. Я пытался нейтрализовать его, пока ты сражался с Малфоем в вестибюле здания "Крикерли". Контролирующее заклинание не реагировало на обычные контрзаклинания _Империуса_ ". Дюрант наклоняет голову, раздумывая. "Ты превосходный дуэлянт. Ты и сопротивлялся хорошо, потому что то, что заставляло тебя нападать на Малфоя, должно быть, было чем-то мощным". Он сдвигается в кресле, скрестив руки на груди. "Ты оттолкнул Убийственное Проклятие. Несколько раз".

Блейз закрывает глаза. Он помнит, как держал палочку, чувствуя злость на Драко, стоящего на коленях. _Предатель крови_. Слова звучат в его голове. Они не его. И никогда не были. Чертова Цирцея. "Черт. Так что, теперь меня обвиняют в нападении?"

Дюрант прочищает горло. "Нет, если это будет зависеть от меня. Гарри… Инспектор Поттер должен быть здесь в ближайшее время. Я просто заставляю Боевиков держаться подальше". Он выглядит мрачным. "У меня был некоторый опыт работы с ними раньше".

Да, думает Блейз. Могу поспорить, что был. Он смотрит на дверь. Он знает, на что способны Боевики. После войны было немало слизеринских семей, в которой один из членов исчез на несколько недель или месяцев. Они всегда возвращались молчаливыми и разбитыми, отказываясь говорить о том, где они были или что с ними сделали. Блейзу предложили работать с Боевиками после обучения в Аврорате. Он отверг их.

"Почему здесь замешаны Боевики?" – спрашивает Блейз. "Мы были в здании министерства". Он не может поверить, насколько все запутано. "Почему не прибыли авроры?" Он знаком с процедурой. Авроры имеют главную юрисдикцию в правоохранительных органах по всей Великобритании, но особенно в Лондоне. Боевики должны получить разрешение. Это вопрос применения силы, и в последние годы Робардс был непреклонен в том, что следует делать различие.

"Я не знаю". Голос Дюранта звучит обеспокоенно. Он проводит рукой по волосам знакомым жестом. Шеф делает так же, думает Блейз. "Я пытаюсь разобраться с этим. Я вызвал медицинский транспорт, а появились эти ребята. Но сейчас я здесь, чтобы составить тебе компанию".

Это плохо, Блейз понимает это, несмотря на кажущуюся обычность поведения Дюранта. Беспокойство Блейза растет. "Моя мама. Она уже была здесь?" Он думает, что помнил бы о ее визите, но не может быть уверен в этом, учитывая, что только что произошло. Его мать может что-то исправить. Наверное. Однако, если в дело вовлечены элитные Боевики, это может быть за пределами ее сферы влияния. Паника поднимается в груди Блейза, и он пришибает ее. Все будет хорошо, говорит он себе. Насколько он может судить, он не сильно пострадал, и, даже если он связан, он не одинок. Это слабое утешение.

"Я не видел никого, кроме Целителя, который очистил твоё лицо. И кучки разозленных Боевиков". Дюрант откидывается назад вместе со стулом. "Мы должны скоро увидеться с Гарри или Гермионой. И Целителем, который лечил тебя раньше. Ирскин?"

Блейз отмечает, что странная нотка проникает в голос Дюранта, когда он произносит имя Поттера. И еще он думает о том, как сильно ему не нравится его глупый Целитель, толстый, как мешок камней. И такой же тупой, как Грег Гойл, после того как его ударили оглушающим заклинанием. Запоздало он слышит другое имя. "Подожди, Грейнджер? Зачем ей приходить?"

"Мы работаем вместе" - говорит Дюрант. "Я немного консультируюсь с Неописуемыми". Он улыбается, но рот немного жесткий. "Я также гость ее дома".

"Удобно" - говорит Блейз, его мозг кишит всей этой информацией. Он не может обработать ее всю, и знает, что есть вещи, которые он упускает или осознает поздно. "Драко. Он ...?" Блейз не может заставить себя сказать слова. Если он оставит их невысказанными, возможно, они не будут правдой.

По нерешительности Дюранта Блейз может сказать, что это нехорошо. Дюрант вздыхает и опускает стул, стукнув ножками по полу. "Он сильно ранен. Ты нанес несколько хороших ударов до того, как Малфой принял _Круциатус_. По меньшей мере, один или два _Диффиндо_ , насколько я могу судить, но я могу ошибаться. Достаточное количество крови. Я не знаю, что случилось после того, как инспектор Поттер принес его сюда". Блейз отмечает, что Дюрант вернулся к тому, чтобы называть шефа по фамилии. В его голосе все еще звучит боль. Там есть какая-то история, думает Блейз, и запоминает это.

"Охранники скоро вернутся. Есть что-нибудь еще, что ты хотел бы мне сказать?" Дюрант наклоняется вперед.

Блейз раздумывает. "Откуда я знаю, что это не метод допроса?" Он не стал бы отвергать возможность того, что Боевики могут обмануть его таким образом. Он не знает Дюранта, только смутно помнит его из вестибюля, и, насколько он знает, это может быть фальшивым воспоминанием.

Дюрант выдает улыбку, которая заставила бы колени Блейза дрожать, если бы он стоял на ногах: обаятельную и чуть порочную. "Дорогой, если бы я хотел обмануть тебя, я бы уже был в твоей голове. Я Легилимент".

Блейз поднимает бровь. "Извращенец".

Дюрант издает лающий смех.

Дверь открывается, и сердце Блейза радуется, когда появляется Пэнси. Шеф сразу за ней, как и Боевик, выглядящий особенно раздраженным.

Поттер сдвигается, и сразу за ним появляется другое лицо. Конечно, это Гермиона чертова Грейнджер, думает Блейз, красивая и суровая в зеленом костюме и на каблуках. Блин, но у нее ноги лучше, чем он помнит. Грейнджер направляется к Джейку и встает рядом с ним. Они обмениваются взглядами, не говоря ни слова.

Пэнси спешит к Блейзу, перегибаясь через перила, чтобы прижать руку к его щеке. "Блейз". Она плакала, но выглядит жесткой и решительной. Она похлопывает его по щеке легкими ударами пальцев о его кожу. "Ты, блядь, задница".

"Привет, детки" - весело говорит Блейз. "Со мной все великолепно. Мой разум, возможно, немного подпорчен, но я определенно наслаждаюсь этим легким связыванием". Пэнси закатывает глаза, но это заставляет ее чуть улыбнуться, и это того стоит, по мнению Блейза.

Поттер смотрит на него. "Ты удивительно бодр для человека, который только что напугал нас до бесконечности".

Блейз изучает его. "Я думаю, ты имеешь в виду "который-только-что-уложил-своего-лучшего-друга-в-госпиталь"". Только сейчас он осознает, что с ними нет Драко, что он где-то еще в Св. Мунго, лечится от того, что Блейз сделал с ним, и он едва может дышать. Поттер отворачивается, его челюсти сжимаются, и Блейз падает обратно на кровать. Блядь.

Боевик вручает Дюранту стакан воды. "Странно, мы не могли открыть дверь, когда вернулись. Неописуемая Грейнджер была вынуждена помочь нам войти".

У Дюранта на лице равнодушное выражение. "Боже мой. Вы уверены, что в этом отделении безопасно, если двери самозапираются?" Он садится на свой стул и подносит бокал ко рту Блейза. Тот потягивает воду, благодарный за влагу, даже если она немного теплая.

Гермиона поворачивается к охраннику. "Возможно, мы могли бы немного уединиться". Боевик собирается поспорить, но затем он бросает взгляд на Поттера, молча стоящего с каменным лицом и скрестившего руки на груди, и покорно покидает комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

Хорошо, думает Блейз. Гриффиндорцы в массе своей раздражают, но, по крайней мере, они впечатляют людей.

Поттер неуклюже стоит возле двери с руками в карманах. Выглядит он дерьмово. Его рубашка испачкана чем-то, похожим на кровь. Кровь Драко – осознает Блейз, и внезапно его тошнит. Он, давясь, отворачивается от воды, и Дюрант отодвигает стакан, его острый взгляд впитывает больше, чем хотелось бы Блейзу.

"Господи, Гарри. Тебе действительно нужно сменить рубашку". Голос Дюранта холоден достаточно, чтобы заморозить дементора. "Ты в порядке?" - спрашивает он Блейза. Блейз только кивает и пытается сглотнуть. Дюрант ставит стакан рядом с кроватью Блейза.

"У меня больше ничего нет". На лице Поттера - то особое упрямое выражение, которое, как знает Блейз, может только предвещать беду. Что бы ни происходило между шефом и Дюрантом, они не утруждаются это скрыть. Глядя на это, можно подумать, что это между ними была дуэль.

"Что это, чертова гриффиндорская общая гостиная?" Блейз устал, но будь он проклят, если покажет это. "Где проклятая Толстая Леди?"

Поттер двигается к другой стороне кровати, где Пэнси устроилась над диаграммой данных Блейза с блокнотом в руках. Он встает немного позади нее, на достаточном расстоянии от Дюранта и Грейнджер. "Извини, Забини. Мы пытались, но комнаты подземелья были заняты".

"Жаль". Блейз пытается вытянуть руки вперед. Обездвиживающее заклятие прихлопывает их обратно к кровати. "У нас было намного больше крестов в нашей общей гостиной".

И Дюрант, и Поттер смотрят на него в веселом удивлении. Ну-ну, думает Блейз. "Кто-то был в достойном подземелье, не так ли?" Он откидывается на подушку, уставший. "Экстравагантные маленькие поганцы".

Грейнджер закатывает глаза. "Иисус" — это все, что она говорит.

Блейз слышит шуршание у своих ног и понимает, что Пэнси перелистывает его карту. "Эй, что ты там делаешь?"

Пэнси быстро улыбается ему, ее лицо становится слишком сияющим для чего-либо хорошего, затем она возвращается к пергаменту, усеянному большим количеством комментариев. "Копирую твою диаграмму. Ты же не против, правда?" Она постукивает палочкой по пергаменту, бормоча копирующие заклинания, прежде чем оглядывается на него. "Я отправляю ее к себе в лабораторный журнал". Она оглядывает собравшуюся группу. "Ни одного слова от кого-либо из вас, спасибо".

"Если бы ты уже этого не сделала" - говорит Поттер–"я бы сказал тебе об этом".

"Что нужно сделать магу, чтобы получить хоть немного уединения в этом заведении?" Блейз знает, что Пэнси пытается ему помочь, но сейчас ему хочется, чтобы она с ним просто поговорила. "Так каков план, Поттер?"

Поттер смотрит на Дюранта, который вдруг становится загадочным и молчаливым по другую сторону кровати. "Джейк, Боевики говорили что-нибудь о том, почему они пришли с транспортом?"

И та интонация, с которой Поттер называет имя Дюранта, выдает его. Жесткая и напряженная; точно так же Поттер произносит _Малфой_ , когда они с Драко не ладят. Блейз не полный идиот. Его взгляд устремлен на Дюранта, который решительно не смотрит на Поттера. Черт, думает Блейз. Драко не знает этого, не так ли? Должно быть, нет, иначе бы он возмущался этим в течение нескольких дней. Драко не любит делиться. Никогда не любил, даже с Блейзом. Прилив стыда затапливает его. Цирцея, но иногда он был мудаком по отношению к Драко, преследуя парней, которыми, как он знал, интересовался Драко. Правда, не в последнее время, а в прошлом, но Блейз не сможет этого вынести, если у него не будет возможности сказать ему об этом. Блейз снова смотрит на Поттера. Он не может винить вкус Дюранта, хотя Пэнси не согласна с ним по поводу уровня его сексуальности.

"Нет. Хотя они упоминали специальные камеры содержания". Дюрант скрестил руки на груди.

Грейнджер садится рядом с Джейком, ее взгляд устремлен на Блейза так, что он невероятно нервничает. Как будто она пытается понять его: "Это могут быть медицинские камеры в Азкабане" - говорит она.

Блейз дергается в своих оковах. "Что за чертовщина! Азкабан? Ты не можешь быть серьезной". О, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Его мать взорвется от бешенства, и Блейз не сможет помешать ей сделать что-то совершенно, абсолютно, безумно глупое.

Поттер приближается, затем подходит к кровати. Он кладет руку на плечо Блейза. "Ты _не_ пойдешь в Азкабан, Забини. Я прокляну кого угодно и что угодно, чтобы этого не случилось".

Пэнси раздраженно выдыхает, отвлекаясь от диаграммы. "Мерлин, Поттер, все, что нам нужно сделать, это вызвать Милли. Адвокат гораздо эффективнее. Твои проклятия не имеют юридической силы".

Дюрант фыркает, гораздо более насмешливо, чем даже Блейз считает уместным, и лицо Поттера закрывается. Он смотрит в сторону, мускулы челюсти сжимаются.

Блейз больше не может терпеть. "Драко знает о нем?" - требует он ответа от шефа, кивнув в сторону Дюранта. "Потому что я пытаюсь понять, почему я никогда не слышал, чтобы он жаловался по поводу твоего - чего? Бывшего бойфренда? Партнера? Человека, которого ты трахал, когда не трахал моего лучшего друга?" Он вдруг в ярости от имени Драко.

"Что?" Пэнси отрывает взгляд от диаграммы Блейза.

Из комнаты будто исчез весь воздух. Поттер бледен, его глаза широко раскрыты. Дюрант выглядит мрачно позабавленным.

"Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь" - начинает говорить Поттер.

"Чушь собачья". Дюрант перебивает его. "Ты точно знаешь, о чем говорит Забини, Гарри. Ты расстался со мной в воскресенье, а вчера вечером трахнул Малфоя. Ты осел, ты знаешь, что я видел это в его голове. И он тоже знает". Дюрант делает паузу. "О нас".

Пэнси переводит взгляд от одного к другому, а Грейнджер просто опускается на свое место, ее пальцы прижимаются к переносице. "Иисус" - снова говорит она, на этот раз с большим нажимом.

И тогда до Блейза доходит, что он имеет в виду. "Черт. Ты Легилимент" - говорит он Дюранту. Он переводит взгляд на Пэнси. "Собеседование Драко ..."

Ее глаза расширяются, и она роняет диаграмму. Она стукается о деревянный пол. "О, Цирцея, вот дерьмо".

Поттер просто произносит: "Итак, вы оба знали обо мне и Малфое". У него уставший голос.

"Все знают!" – огрызается Пэнси, ее голос повышается. "Блейз знал. Я знала. Мама Блейза знала, ради всего святого".

"Вот что происходит, когда ты имеешь дело с аврорами, Гарри" - бормочет Грейнджер где-то на заднем плане. "Это не то, что они не обучены замечать разные вещи". Поттер даже не реагирует.

"Черт, даже чертова Сукова это поняла" - говорит Блейз. "А она только-только познакомилась со всеми нами". В ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Пэнси он пожимает плечами. "Извини. Драко признал это, когда вы не разговаривали".

Рот Пэнси сжимается, и Блейз думает, что в какой-то момент ему, возможно, придется заплатить за этот клочок знаний. На данный момент, однако, она сосредоточена на Дюранте. "Так как долго вы были вместе?"

"Гарри?" – спрашивает Дюрант, но он не смотрит на Поттера.

Поттер проводит рукой по волосам. Он выглядит несчастным. "Джейк и я встречались друг с другом в течение двух лет. Но сейчас мы не вместе".

Дюрант резко произносит: "Как я уже сказал, он порвал со мной в воскресенье". Он бросает на Поттера острый, горький взгляд. "Хотя я уже это пережил. Я имею в виду, что я приехал в Лондон, чтобы выяснить, почему он избегает моих звонков, и посмотреть, сможем ли мы исправить ситуацию". Он фыркает. "И это было "нет"".

Грейнджер протягивает руку и касается плеча Дюранта. Она ничего не говорит, но Блейз может сказать, на чью сторону она встала. И он находит это чертовски увлекательным. Святой Поттер теряет баллы святости с каждой минутой.

"В воскресенье". Пэнси смотрит на Поттера, как будто она надеется, что он будет это отрицать. Блейз задается вопросом, знает ли он, в какой он сейчас опасности. Пэнси яростно защищает Драко. Она всегда так делала, независимо от того, были они на тот момент в ссоре или нет. "В это воскресенье".

Это занимает мгновение, но Поттер устало кивает. "Да" - говорит он.

Пэнси наклоняется и поднимает диаграмму. Она вешает ее на край кровати Блейза с почти хирургической точностью.

Черт, думает Блейз. Она движется слишком медленно, слишком осторожно, чтобы быть какой-то другой, кроме совершенно невменяемой. А потом она подходит к Поттеру, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и дает пощечину, достаточно сильную, чтобы повернуть голову Поттера.

Хлопок кожи по коже эхом отдается в тихой комнате. Блейз не может поверить, что она только что сделала это, но внутренне аплодирует. Просто подошла и врезала шефу. Цирцея, но у Пэнси Ифигении Паркинсон есть яйца.

"Подай на меня рапорт" - говорит Пэнси, ее голос смертельно тихий. Поттер держит руку на щеке. Кожа под его пальцами уже становится розовой. "Вперед, шеф. Мне похер. Мой Драко в чертовой операционной, истекает кровью, и я действительно _чертовски_ сочувствовала тебе..." Она прерывается, у нее перехватывает дыхание. "Драко знает об этом?" Она смотрит на Дюранта. "О нем?"

Поттер смотрит на Дюранта. "Он узнал два часа назад" - говорит Дюрант. Никто из них не говорит больше ничего.

Это все, что нужно Пэнси. Она матерится. "Ты придурок" - говорит она. "Ты блядский проклятый мудак..." Повышенные голоса из коридора останавливают ее. Она смотрит на дверь. "Я не могу. Я просто..." Голоса становятся громче. Блейз узнает резкий тон своей матери, требующий, чтобы ее допустили к нему.

"Пэнс" - говорит Блейз так нежно, как только может. Он сожалеет о Дюранте, не испытывает симпатии к Поттеру, но еще внезапно беспокоится о том, что происходит снаружи. "Это моя мама. Ты пойдешь за ней? Ты знаешь, на что она будет похожа".

Она кивает и выскальзывает за дверь. Блейз видит, что она почти в слезах. Он думает, что некоторое время лицом к лицу с Оливией Забини пойдет Пэнси на пользу. Ей нужно сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

Когда Пэнси исчезает, в комнате становится тихо. Поттер потирает щеку. Отпечаток руки Пэнси все еще виден.

"Я это заслужил" - говорит Поттер через мгновение.

"Действительно" - соглашается Грейнджер. Дюрант просто смотрит в сторону.

Блейз изучает Поттера. Он выглядит дерьмово. А затем Блейз думает о Драко, молчаливом и покорном, стоящим на коленях на полу вестибюля, и у Блейза скручивается живот. Что бы ни случилось на том собеседовании, оно выбило почву из-под ног Драко и позволило Блейзу, с его одурманенным разумом, обрушиться на него. Драко не сопротивлялся. Блейз это хорошо помнит. Он не призвал свою палочку, когда Блейз послал ее скользить по мраморному полу.

Он просто стоял там, выглядя побежденным, своими яркими серыми глазами глядя в глаза Блейза.

Блейз хочет бушевать, хочет освободить руки и сам напасть на Поттера. Внутри него что-то раздувается, гнев, грубый и злобный, который не принадлежит только ему, и Блейз извивается под ним, его тело протестует против его оков.

А потом Грейнджер оказывается рядом с ним, ее пальцы, легкие и прохладные, ложатся на его лоб. "Джейк".

"Черт" - говорит Дюрант. Он мгновенно оказывается рядом и его руки прижимают Блейза к кровати, когда Грейнджер отступает. Когда Поттер делает шаг вперед, Дюрант останавливает его одним-единственным "не надо". Поттер останавливается на месте, и Блейз воет, потому что он хочет, чтобы Поттер был ближе, хочет расцарапать его лицо, хочет причинить ему боль за то, что Поттер причинил боль его другу ...

Блейз ощущает движение в своей голове. Мягкое. Осторожное. Бархатная нить, пронизывающая его злые мысли, приглаживающая их, легкая как перышко. Это слабый запах морского бриза, зов чайки, взлетающей в серое небо, тихий гул воды, разбивающейся о длинный, белый, песчаный берег; ничего похожего на галечные пляжи, с которыми знаком Блейз.

Блейз смотрит в глаза Дюранту. Они глубокого, ярко-синего цвета, с вкраплениями золотых точек. "Просто дыши" - говорит Дюрант. Блейз так и делает, и желание причинить боль и увечье начинает исчезать. Ярость тоже рассеивается, превращаясь в клуб бледного дыма, который исчезает в эфире. Он остается валяться на матраце, уставший и вялый.

"Извини" - говорит Блейз, слово грубо царапает его горло.

"Все в порядке". Дюрант смотрит на Грейнджер. "То, что контролирует его, не выветрилось полностью".

Грейнджер кивает. "Мы не можем позволить Боевикам узнать об этом". Она колеблется, скрестив руки. "Я должна поговорить с Кроакером. Если мы сможем привлечь его на свою сторону, он и Гавайн смогут заблокировать Песгуда, если он попытается добиться заключения Забини в тюрьму". Она бросает на Блейза встревоженный взгляд, прежде чем она посмотреть на Дюранта. "Джейк, я не хочу тебя об этом просить, но ты можешь остаться? Я уверена, что Гарри должен разобраться с последствиями в штаб-квартире, и я буду больше полезна в министерстве. Я просто не хочу оставлять его одного. Я не верю, что Песгуд не попытается что-то сделать.

Это чертовски пугает Блейза. Он смотрит на них. "Вы действительно думаете, что они хотят отправить меня в Азкабан?"

"Их бы здесь не было, если бы это не было одним из вариантов"- тихо говорит Поттер. Блейз не может смотреть на него. "Я понятия не имею, почему".

Грейнджер вздыхает. "Джейк?"

Дюрант садится на стул рядом с кроватью Блейза. "Я никуда не собираюсь".

"Спасибо".Грейнджер смотрит на Блейза. "Мы будем держать тебя в безопасности, Забини". А потом она уходит, не сказав ни слова Поттеру.

Поттер наблюдает за Блейзом с выражением боли на лице. Живот Блейза скручивается. Он не знает, как он собирается теперь работать с Поттером. Он не знает, как это сделает любой из них.

"Садись, черт побери, шеф" - наконец говорит Блейз. "Или ты предпочитаешь выйти и встретиться с моей матерью?"

Поттер садится на стул напротив Дюранта. Блейз вздыхает.

Так он и думал.

5

Оливия Забини в сильной ярости - зрелище не для слабонервных.

Однако, Пэнси была свидетельницей сцен Оливии с тринадцати лет, и она не смутилась, увидев, как та орет на одного из Боевиков, охраняющих палату Блейза. Если честно, она удивлена, что матери Блейза понадобилось так много времени, чтобы появиться. Она смотрит на свои часы. Уже почти два часа дня. Пэнси трет лицо. Она уже устала, и Оливия начинает причинять ей чертову головную боль.

"Мне наплевать, кто вы, мэм" - говорит один из Боевиков, его рука вытянута, чтобы отгородить Оливию от двери, и, Цирцея, Пэнси надеется, что он быстр со своими защитными чарами. "Никто не входит в эту комнату без удостоверения Св. Мунго или ДМПП".

Оливия выпрямляется во весь рост. "Как ты смеешь…"

Пэнси закрывает за собой дверь. "Оливия" - говорит она. "Я рада Вас видеть". В некотором роде так оно и есть. Ей нужно отвлечься от Поттера. Черт, но она сама сейчас кастовала бы на него Круциатус.

Оливия отходит назад и протягивает руку Пэнси. Она выглядит хрупкой и изможденной, больше, чем Пэнси когда-либо видела раньше. "Они не позволят мне увидеть его". Ее лицо сморщивается, и Пэнси чувствует острую боль. Она задается вопросом, будет ли ее мать так же потрясена, если это она будет вот так лежать в палате. Вероятно, нет. Камилла Паркинсон, скорее всего, скажет, что умывает руки от своей дочери, и с удовольствием. Рот Оливии сжимается. "Я должна увидеть его".

"Я знаю". Пэнси обходит Боевиков, окидывая обоих презрительным взглядом, который они игнорируют. Она дотрагивается до руки Оливии, уводя ее от двери к арочному окну, из которого открывается вид на двор больницы четырьмя этажами ниже. "Я расскажу Вам, что случилось".

Оливия садится на каменную скамью под окном. Ее синяя мантия местами смята, а волосы плотно скручены сзади, удерживаемые на месте несколькими простыми темными заколками. Тем не менее, она выглядит красиво. Пэнси чувствует себя неуютно в своем лабораторном халате. "Я полчаса пыталась найти его" - говорит она, и ее голос бурлит от эмоций. "У меня ушло так много времени, прежде чем медиведьма вообще сообщила мне об этой палате". Она смотрит вокруг, на длинный, узкий, темный коридор, который до сих пор воняет дементорами, и вздрагивает. "Это не место для моего сына".

Пэнси присаживается рядом с ней. "Это протокол" - говорит она. "Он направил свою палочку на Драко ..."

"Он бы не стал" - яростно говорит Оливия. "Вы все неправильно поняли - он обожает Драко. Еще с тех пор, как они были детьми…"

"Мы думаем, что это был какой-то тип _Империуса_ ". Пэнси кладет руку на руку Оливии, ее сухие, без лака пальцы выглядят почти как пальцы трупа рядом с идеальным темно-красным маникюром Оливии. "Что-то из того, чем он был ранен, может управляться внешней силой".

"Долохов". Оливия выплевывает имя, и Пэнси кивает. "Этот ублюдок. Я выслежу его, я вырву его кишки из живота ..."

"Вы не сделаете ничего подобного, черт побери" - возражает Пэнси, мысленно добавляя _ты, дура бешеная_. Несмотря на то, что она ценит это чувство, последнее, что нужно любому из них - мстительная Оливия Забини на руках. Их команда уже сломана. Она не хочет, чтобы Оливия разбила ее вдребезги. Она щелкает пальцами, привлекая внимание Оливии. "Без фантазий о мести, хорошо?"

Глаза Оливии сужаются, и живот Пэнси слегка скручивается. Тем не менее, она выдерживает ее взгляд, и Оливия отворачивается первой.

"Ладно".

Пэнси позволяет себе слабый вздох облегчения. "Хотя мне нужна Ваша помощь". Она поднимает голову, когда дверь снова открывается, и Боевики отступают в сторону. Из палаты выскальзывает Грейнджер, ее ярко-зеленый костюм как всплеск яркого цвета на фоне серых каменных стен. Пэнси оглядывается на Оливию, хорошо осознавая, что Грейнджер колеблется, отступая в тень коридора. "Есть книга, которую мы нашли в вещах Долохова. Это своего рода журнал. Я хотела сегодня послать Вам сову, но это…" Она прикусывает губу. Ее помада, вероятно, к настоящему времени уже исчезла, пережеванная нервозностью последнего часа. "Блейз сказал, что некоторые части написаны от руки на енохианском языке".

"Я понимаю". Лицо Оливии нечитаемо.

"Нет, Вы не понимаете" - говорит Пэнси. Она знает этот взгляд. Она видит его на лице Блейза каждый раз, когда он собирается тупо упрямиться по какому-либо поводу. "Послушайте, я думаю, что эта книга важна для поиска Долохова. Чтобы выяснить, что, черт побери, он делает. Я знаю, что Вы не любите авроров…" На это Оливия фыркает. "Но, если это поможет нам выяснить, что он сделал с Вашим сыном…" Пэнси замолкает. Она прижимает костяшки пальцев ко рту, стараясь не дать волю слезам, которые грозят пролиться весь последний час. Грейнджер наблюдает за ней издалека, и Пэнси отворачивается. Она обхватывает себя руками, желая иметь подходящую одежду. Здесь холодно, холоднее, чем в душной комнате Блейза. "Пожалуйста, помогите мне". Во всем ее теле ощущается стеснение, которое грозит разбиться, и Пэнси не уверена, что сможет пережить это. Не сейчас. "Пока это только я. И Поттер, но он чертов Гриффиндорец, бесполезный в подобных вещах".

И во всех остальных, она думает, но не говорит.

Оливия долгое время молчит, затем гладит рукой колено Пэнси. "Хорошо" - тихо говорит она. "Но только при том условии, что если вы не сможете поймать этого ублюдка, если вы не сможете предъявить ему обвинения, я получу свой шанс". Ее глаза блестят, хищно и ярко. "И я его не упущу, ты понимаешь".

Пэнси кивает. "Достаточно справедливо" - бормочет она. Какая-то часть ее надеется, что у Оливии будет такая возможность. Она хочет, чтобы Долохов страдал, был разорван на части так, как она чувствует себя сейчас; она хочет напасть на чертового шефа за то, что он втянул их всех в это, а затем все испортил. Она поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Грейнджер все еще изучает ее, с любопытствующим пристальным взглядом на лице. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Пэнси крикнуть: "Есть что-то, чего ты хочешь, Грейнджер?"

Стук каблуков Грейнджер отдаются эхом в коридоре, когда она приближается к ним. "Миссис Забини" - говорит она и садится на корточки рядом с ней, игнорируя Пэнси. Оливия холодно смотрит на нее. "Я думаю, что смогу помочь Вам увидеть Вашего сына".

"Как?" Несмотря на спокойный тон, в голосе Оливии есть оттенок нервозности и надежды.

"Я работаю в Департаменте Тайн" - говорит Грейнджер. Пэнси замечает, что ее чертова помада идеальна. Яркая и шикарная, и ни пятнышка не стерто. Боже, Пэнси не любит ее. Конечно, Грейнджер станет Неописуемой, не так ли? Она всегда была достаточно самоуверенной для того, чтобы быть чертовым шпионом. Грейнджер смотрит на Пэнси так, словно она слышит ее мысли. "Есть вероятность, что я могу дать вам временный допуск. Это не будет надолго, но это хоть что-то, да?"

Оливия колеблется, затем кивает. "Что мне нужно сделать?"

"Просто пойдемте со мной. Я все равно направляюсь туда" - говорит Грейнджер. "Это всего лишь заполнение документов и подпись одного из руководителей ДМПП. Мы можем организовать это для Вас".

"Он этого не делал" - резко говорит Оливия. "Он аврор, а вы относитесь к нему, как к преступнику".

Грейнджер встает. "Это то, что мы пытаемся доказать, мэм. Но он должен оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока мы не узнаем, что заставило его напасть на другого члена команды в центре здания "Крикерли"". Она смотрит на Пэнси. "Вот почему Паркинсон нуждается в Вашей помощи". Это признание удивляет Пэнси. Возможно, Грейнджер не полная дура.

Оливия хмурится. "Мне не нравится все это".

"Мне тоже" - тихо говорит Пэнси. "Но я думаю, что Вам следует пойти с Грейнджер. Посмотрите, сможет ли она помочь Вам попасть в палату, даже если это всего на пять минут. Он нуждается в Вас сейчас".

Это заставляет Оливию отвести взгляд. Ее лицо замершее, отстраненное. "Когда ты хочешь встретить меня в министерстве?"

"В шесть?" Пэнси смотрит на Грейнджер, которая согласно кивает. "Я попрошу в регистратуре, чтобы они привели Вас в мою лабораторию, когда Вы прибудете".

Оливия встает. "Отлично". Она поворачивается к Грейнджер. "Почему ты мне помогаешь? Я понимаю Пэнси, но ты?" Она скрещивает руки и осматривает Грейнджер сверху донизу. "Какая у тебя причина желать, чтобы я увидела своего сына?"

Странное выражение мелькает на лице Грейнджер. "Вы мать" - говорит она через мгновение. "И, если бы я была на Вашем месте, я бы хотела увидеть своего ребенка. Я думаю, что это только справедливо, и это не то, что вот эти…" - она машет рукой в сторону Боевиков - "кажется, способны понять".

Оливия мгновение ничего не говорит, потом кивает. "Тогда покажи мне эти чертовы бумажки, которые я должна заполнить, чтобы получить привилегию видеть моего мальчика. Надеюсь, он все еще будет здесь, когда я вернусь? Его не утащат в какую-нибудь камеру в Азкабане?"

"Даю Вам слово" - говорит Грейнджер. "Он не покинет эту комнату. Я оставила там одного из своих людей". Это удивляет Пэнси. Она бы подумала, что Грейнджер будет первой в очереди, чтобы доставить их всех в Азкабан. Грейнджер отступает назад. "Пойдемте со мной?"

Пэнси ловит руку Оливии. "Сегодня вечером. Пожалуйста".

"Я приду". Оливия слабо улыбается ей. "Выше нос, дитя". Она уходит, следуя за Грейнджер по коридору.

Пэнси отталкивается от скамейки, и ей похер, следят ли за ней Боевики. Она слишком устала, слишком расстроена, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

"Мисс Паркинсон".

Она оборачивается и видит, как Уильям Ирскин идет по коридору с кривой улыбкой на лице. "Мне жаль видеть Вас снова" - легко говорит Пэнси и хихикает.

"Должен признаться, я надеялся, что мистер Забини не окажется под моим наблюдением вот таким образом, но я полагаю, что в этом была определенная степень неизбежности". Ирскин показывает Боевикам свой значок Св. Мунго. Когда они оскаливаются на него, он глубоко вздыхает. "Прочь с дороги, вы, идиоты. Я здесь, чтобы увидеть своего пациента, поэтому не заставляйте меня отправлять вас на другой конец коридора".

Рот Пэнси кривится в одну сторону, когда Боевики отступают назад, позволяя Ирскину открыть тяжелую деревянную дверь. Что бы Блейз ни думал о своем Целителе, Пэнси определенно его фанатка.

Она следует за ним обратно в палату.

6

Гарри сидит напротив Джейка, Забини вытянулся между ними. Никто из них не смотрит на него; Джейк наклонил голову к Забини и проверяет, как тот себя чувствует. Кажется, в основном уставшим, но головная боль, от которой страдает Забини, уже легче. Гарри рад этому, даже когда Джейк достает свой блокнот и маленькое перо для путешествий и начинает записывать все, что Забини может вспомнить о произошедшем до того, как он оказался в вестибюле "Крикерли".

Напряжение в комнате густое и неослабевающее, и Гарри знает, что он этого заслуживает. Он унижен и испуган тем, что вся его команда знает, что он делал с Малфоем - возможно, во всех подробностях - и Гарри начинает понимать, почему Забини мог рассердиться настолько, чтобы бросить в него Круциатус. Вполне возможно, Гарри сделал бы то же самое, будь он на месте Забини.

Но, честно говоря, все это не имеет значения, пока он не услышит, что с Малфоем все в порядке.

Тем не менее, он чувствует облегчение, когда дверь открывается снова, и входит Ирскин, Паркинсон следом за ним. Ее лицо спокойно и нахмурено, и она не смотрит в его сторону. Он и не ожидает этого.

"Мистер Забини" - гремит Ирскин. "А я-то думал, что уже видел Вас сегодня утром".

"Очевидно" - нахмурившись, говорит Забини – "Вы не выполняли свою работу должным образом, Ирскин". Он пытается поднять руки и не может. "Шокирует, что я в конечном итоге здесь - возможно, я должен поговорить с администратором о халатном лечении?"

Ирскин просто улыбается и тянется к карточке Забини. "Возможно, кому-то не следовало выписываться из больницы вопреки медицинским рекомендациям".

Лицо Забини грустнеет. "Touché, друг. Touché".

Ирскин что-то тихо напевает, просматривая карту Забини. "Хорошо" - говорит он через мгновение. "Я бы сказал, что головные боли могли быть симптомом того, что позволило начать контроль над разумом"

"Думаешь?" – огрызается Забини.

"Да". Ирскин, кажется, не замечает, или, по крайней мере, ему наплевать на настроение Забини. Хотел бы и Гарри быть таким же спокойным перед лицом слизеринской ярости. Ирскин закрывает карту и вешает ее обратно на край кровати. "На этой же ноте, я хотел бы провести еще одну серию тестов. Анализ крови, магические сканы и тому подобное. Посмотреть, не осталось ли какого-либо микроэлемента активатора".

"У него взяли мазок при поступлении" - говорит Пэнси. "Согласно диаграмме".

Ирскин поглаживает бороду. "Который я хочу отправить нашим патологам". Он смотрит на Забини на мгновение, затем хлопает в ладоши. "Ладно. Вы все - выйдите. Я хочу минутку наедине с моим пациентом, пожалуйста".

Джейк скрещивает одну ногу с другой. "Я не ухожу" - говорит он. "Приказы Гермионы Грейнджер. Я не должен оставлять Забини одного".

Это не то, что имела в виду Гермиона, Гарри в этом уверен, но он также знает, на что похож Джейк, когда у него в зубах есть кость, и по какой-то причине он решил, что Забини нужно защищать любой ценой. Гарри соглашается, но начинает раздражаться, ведь это его проклятая команда, а оборонительную позицию занимают Джейк и Гермиона. Это он должен сталкиваться лицом к лицу с Песгудом, он должен отстаивать права Забини и не давать причинить ему вред.

Ирскин колеблется, глядя на каждого из них, а затем вздыхает. "Хорошо. Вы остаетесь". Он показывает пальцем на Гарри, затем на Паркинсон. "Вы оба уходите. Сейчас же".

"Подумать только, что ты на мгновение понравился мне" - говорит Паркинсон, достаточно громко, чтобы Ирскин услышал. Он отмахивается от нее.

"Не заводись со мной, юная ведьма. У меня здесь твой друг, с которым уже приходится иметь дело". Ирскин смотрит на Забини. "По крайней мере, твоей мамы здесь нет".

"Пока еще" - говорит Забини, и Ирскин закатывает глаза.

"О, радость". Он смотрит на Гарри. "Почему вы все еще здесь, инспектор Поттер? Я думал, что выгнал вас и констебля Паркинсон добрую минуту назад?"

Гарри поднимается со стула. "Мы вернемся" - говорит он Забини.

Забини просто складывает простыню между кончиками пальцев, плиссируя ее гармошкой. "Не торопись…".

Боже, думает Гарри. Ничего не получается сделать правильно. Он выходит из комнаты, Паркинсон тащится позади. Он почти доходит до раздвижных дверей в конце коридора, прежде чем остановиться и повернуться, дожидаясь ее.

"Мне все равно, насколько я тебя раздражаю" - говорит Гарри, приближаясь к Паркинсон. "И я понимаю, почему это так. Мы проигнорируем то, что произошло в палате, да? То, что ты ударила своего Старшего Офицера и все прочее, потому что это было, в некотором смысле, оправдано". Его лицо все еще немного жжет. У Паркинсон тяжелая рука, и она чертовски сильна. Синяк наверняка останется.

Уголки рта Паркинсон опущены вниз; она обнимает себя руками и хмурится еще больше глубже. "Я не сожалею".

Гарри ведет себя так, как будто он не слышит ее. "Но в том-то и дело, что сейчас это только мы с тобой, Паркинсон. Мы все, что осталось сегодня, чтобы попытаться выяснить, что происходит, и как проклятый адов Долохов добрался до Забини".

"Я знаю" - тихо говорит Паркинсон. Теперь она смотрит на него. "Я все еще злюсь на тебя".

"Хорошо". Гарри снова начинает идти. Паркинсон следует за ним через двойные двери в главный коридор третьего этажа. "Используй эту злость. У тебя есть скопированные диаграммы Забини?"

Паркинсон похлопывает по палочке. "Уже отправила их в мою лабораторию".

Гарри кивает. "Я хочу, чтобы ты занялась этим сегодня. Используй любые ресурсы, которые тебе нужны, но узнай, как, черт побери, мы дошли от Забини, едва не истекшего кровью в пражском переулке, до него же, пытающегося кастовать Авада на своего лучшего друга посреди здания Министерства".

"Оливия Забини придет в шесть" - говорит Паркинсон. "Чтобы увидеть книгу. Я знаю, что она часть семьи, и это не будет принято Визенгамотом, но, если она посмотрит на диаграмму Блейза, она может увидеть что-то, что я могла пропустить". Паркинсон колеблется. "Семья ее матери происходит из рода Медичи. У нее был некоторый опыт работы с ядами".

Гарри не удосуживается указать, что, естественно, был. В кабинете Главного Аврора есть открытое досье на Оливию Забини. Они просто не могут ничего привязать к ней. Она умная женщина. Гарри нравится это качество в ней. "Тогда держи это подальше от официальных отчетов" - говорит он. "Не указывай ее в качестве консультанта, и, если она сможет указать тебе конкретное направление, тебе придется самостоятельно проложить ход расследования".

Паркинсон кивает. "Я уже думала об этом".

"Инспектор Поттер!"

Гарри поворачивается, чтобы увидеть пожилую медиведьму с каштановыми, чуть тронутыми сединой на висках волосами, спешашую к нему. Он разговаривал с ней раньше, когда Малфоя только-только привезли в реанимацию. Он удивлен, увидев ее здесь, хотя она немного задыхается. "Ирис, верно?"

Ирис кивает, положив руку на грудь. "Вы просили сообщить Вам, когда констебля Малфоя вывезут из операционной. Он сейчас в палате, здесь, в реанимационном отделении. Еще не проснулся, но он стабилен".

Сердце Гарри екает в груди. "Он в порядке?"

"Лучше, чем был" - говорит Ирис. "Он серьезно пострадал, но Поук справился с большинством повреждений. Он не в лучшей форме, но ему не угрожает непосредственная опасность".

"О, слава Богу" - говорит Паркинсон, и Гарри видит свое собственное облегчение, отраженное на ее лице. "Можем ли мы увидеть его?"

"С ним его мать". Ирис идет по коридору рядом с ними. "Это зависит от нее, конечно, но с нашей стороны возражений нет".

Гарри необходимо увидеть Малфоя, необходимо взглянуть на его лицо и убедиться, что Малфой действительно здесь, что он действительно выжил. Он не позволяет себе думать о том, почему Малфой оттолкнул его с траектории Круциатуса. Он не может. Просто в этом слишком много искр надежды, а надежда — это то, что Гарри не решается позволить себе в данный момент. Он просто хочет стоять рядом с Малфоем и знать, что он в порядке. Этого будет достаточно. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Когда они достигают лифтов, двери открываются и выходит Хасан Шах, выглядящий удивленным при виде Гарри и Паркинсон, стоящих рядом с Ирис. Он ловит дверь лифта, держа ее открытой. "Сэр. Меня послали найти Вас".

Гарри вздыхает. "Гавайн". Паркинсон стреляет в него острым взглядом. "Все в порядке" - говорит он ей. "Я уверен, что он хочет сводку новостей".

Шах кивает, все еще держа дверь лифта широко открытой. "Он говорит, что пытался дозвониться до тебя по мобильному телефону, но ты не отвечал".

"В охраняемом отделении плохая связь" - говорит Гарри. Это дерзкая ложь, но ему все равно. "Возможно, из-за Боевиков".

Шах мигает. "Подождите. Забини на этом этаже?"

Гарри кивает.

"Черт" - говорит Шах. Лифт гудит позади него, раздраженный тем, что его все еще держат открытым. Шах не отпускает дверь. "Неудивительно, что Главный Аврор жаждет тебя видеть".

Гарри смотрит на Паркинсон. "Мне придется идти. Ты будешь с Малфоем?"

"Я хочу увидеть его" - говорит Паркинсон. "Но мне нужно вернуться в министерство к шести для встречи с Оливией".

"М-да". Гарри жует нижнюю губу. Он не хочет оставлять Малфоя одного. Не сейчас, когда он не в операционной. Войти в Св. Мунго слишком легко, и если Долохову и Абаджиеву удалось поймать Забини где-то между министерством и "Крикерли", то Гарри хочет, чтобы Малфой был под защитой. Он поворачивается к Шаху. "Ты на задании сегодня?"

Шах пожимает плечами. "Только проверяю некоторые следы из других дел".

"Забудь их". Гарри заходит в лифт и оглядывается на всех троих. "Я хочу, чтобы ты был в комнате Малфоя все время, пока я не вернусь, ладно?" Шах кивает. "Полный протокол защиты. Паркинсон?"

Она поднимает одну бровь. "Да, шеф?"

"Собери всю информацию о Забини и Малфое, прежде чем отправиться в министерство. Если кто-нибудь прикоснется к Малфою или попытается вывести Забини из палаты, я хочу знать об этом". Он достает свой мобильный. "Я оставлю его включенным. Я хочу получать сообщения каждый час, пока не вернусь".

"Сделаю". Паркинсон наклоняется к лифту. "Спасибо" - говорит она, ее голос немного дрожит. "Ты все еще дерьмо, но…" - она замолкает. Гарри понимает ее.

"Мы поймаем этих ублюдков" - говорит он. "Я обещаю".

Гарри нажимает кнопку первого этажа, и Шах отпускает дверь. Вздохнув, Гарри прислоняется к зеркальной стене лифта. Он реально не хочет ругаться с Гавайном.

Блядь.

Он расправляет плечи. Лучше быстрее покончить с этим, правда?

Лифт встряхивается и начинает опускаться.

7

Виолы нет за столом, когда Гарри заходит в приемную Гавайна. Он проигнорировал все странные взгляды, которые он заработал, проходя через КПЗ. Очевидно, что мельница слухов Аврората усердно работала; он слышал шепот о Малфое и Забини, а также о своем собственном срыве ярости на Главном Авроре сегодня утром. Блестяще, думает Гарри. Просто фантастично. И только когда он стучит в дверь Гавайна, он понимает, что все еще носит белую рубашку, покрытую кровью Малфоя.

Это не могло не помочь пересудам.

Теперь уже поздно, думает он, когда Гавайн зовет его. Он понимает, что это было ошибкой, как только видит, как раздуваются ноздри Гавайна.

"Инспектор Поттер" - говорит Гавайн. "Я вижу, что констебль Шах выследил Вас в Св. Мунго".

"Сэр". Гарри стоит под пристальным вниманием Гавайна. Если он тоже взбешен, то лучше просто выплеснуть это. Это смутно напоминает ему о столкновении с драконами на Тремудром Турнире на четвертом году обучения. Уж лучше стоять перед Венгерским Шипохвостом, чем перед Главным Аврором в его теперешнем настроении.

Гавайн поворачивается, и Гарри с опозданием осознает, что перед его столом на одном из стульев кто-то сидит. Гидеон Титус из Профессиональных Стандартов встает на свои длинные ноги лицом к Гарри. Черт-черт- черт, думает Гарри. Это даже хуже, чем он ожидал.

"Инспектор Поттер" - говорит Титус с маленькой, жесткой улыбкой. Это высокий, худой человек с несуществующей линией волос и острым, как у грызунов, носом. "Жаль, что мы встречаемся при таких несчастливых обстоятельствах". Гарри уже чувствует, что ему нужно встать под душ. "Правильно ли я понимаю, что Вы пришли прямо из больницы? Как ваши люди?"

"С ними все отлично, спасибо". Гарри сужает глаза, когда проходит дальше в кабинет Гавайна. "Профессиональные Стандарты, как правило, не опускаются до добрых пожеланий".

Улыбка Титуса слабеет. "Да, что ж, мы обязательно отправим корзинку с виноградом". Он садится обратно. "Гавайн?"

Гавайн вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. "Гидеон начинает расследование, Гарри".

Гарри замирает. "По поводу?"

"Констебль Забини" - говорит Титус. "Не каждый день аврор нападает на другого аврора в здании министерства".

Это происходит чаще, чем вы думаете, хочет сказать Гарри, но держит язык за зубами. "Понятно" - говорит он вместо этого. "Значит, Вы уже видели медицинскую карту констебля Забини за время его последнего пребывания в Св. Мунго".

"Да". Титус моргает своими золотисто-карими глазами, медленно, уверенно и осторожно, как дикий кот, наблюдающий за своей добычей. "Очень интересно, не так ли?"

"Как именно?" Гарри сохраняет голос ровным.

Титус пожимает плечами. "Констебль Забини выживает после прямой атаки известного Пожирателя Смерти, а затем нападает на констебля Малфоя в очень публичной обстановке?" Он цокает языком. "Разумеется, инспектор Поттер, Вы можете понять, почему мы можем заинтересоваться?"

"Потому что вы настолько глупы, что думаете, что Долохов завербовал Забини?" - прямо спрашивает Гарри.

"Поттер" - говорит Гавайн резким тоном.

Гарри садится на свободный стул рядом с Титусом. "Я просто честен, сэр" - говорит он. Он покончил с этим дерьмом - делать вид, что не видит предрассудков, когда они очевидны. "Легче думать, что Забини стал плохим, чем посмотреть на чертовы факты, из которых все говорят о том, что Забини подвергся воздействию какой-то формы контролирующего заклинания после нашей пражской миссии и находился под его влиянием. Я могу опознать контроль над разумом, сэр. Я был обучен этому, и видел не раз за последние годы, и у меня прямо сейчас в Св. Мунго рядом с констеблем Забини сидит американский Легилимент, готовый официально заявить, что он уверен в том же". По крайней мере, Гарри надеется, что Джейк это сделает. Хотя это было бы не ради Гарри, если бы он это сделал.

Титус хмуро смотрит на него. "Боюсь, что это забота моего департамента, инспектор Поттер. Я пришел, чтобы дать Главному Аврору Робардсу вежливое уведомление о том, что мы проведем проверку действий констебля Забини и предоставим рекомендации о том, как действовать дальше". Его рот сжимается еще больше; он выглядит так, как будто проглотил целый лимон. "Широкая общественность имеет право ожидать определенного поведения со стороны авроров, инспектор Поттер. Независимо от того, был ли констебль Забини под влиянием другого человека, это не меняет того факта, что он подверг опасности и гражданских лиц, и других авроров".

Гарри не может с этим спорить, даже если бы захотел. Это поганый ход– ссылаться на общественную безопасность. За это они могут удерживать его без предъявления обвинения, хотя все равно не больше трех дней. Он смотрит в сторону. "Понятно. Значит, Забини под прицелом".

Титус встает. "В таком случае, я как можно скорее предоставлю вам, инспектор, письменное уведомление, что ваш младший офицер находится под нашим расследованием". Он смотрит на Гавайна. "Соответствующий документ будет подан Виоле, конечно".

Гавайн машет рукой. "Что угодно, Гидеон. Делай, что должен".

"В этом вы можете быть уверены". Титус кивает Гарри. "Инспектор".

Гарри едва дожидается, когда закроется дверь за тощей задницей Титуса. "Ты, блядь, шутишь? Ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что Забини не атаковал Малфоя по собственному желанию. Господи, Гавайн, они были друзьями с детства…"

"И аврорские протоколы по-прежнему требуют, чтобы Профессиональные Стандарты разбирались с инцидентом". Гавайн проводит рукой по лицу. "Не надо заводиться со мной, Гарри. То, что тебе, восемнадцатилетнему идиоту, удалось победить Вольдеморта, не означает, что ты или твоя команда освобождены от стандартных практик. Забини облажался. Команда Гидеона будет это расследовать; они узнают, что да, он на самом деле был не в себе, и тогда он будет оправдан".

"За исключением того, что в его досье всегда будет пятно" - горячо говорит Гарри. "Вы знаете, как выглядит расследование Профессиональных Стандартов. Особенно для моей команды. Весь чертов Аврорат ждет, чтобы они как-то облажались".

Гавайн наклоняется вперед, его брови сжаты. "Ну, тогда ты не должен был вручать их им в подарочной упаковке и с ярлыками, не так ли, Гарри?"

Это жалит.

"Вы послали нас против одного из самых мрачных темных магов с немного большим, чем "прощайте"" - огрызается Гарри, внезапно не способный сдержать свою ярость. Ему надоело. Он устал, он прошел все круги ада за последние проклятые четыре часа, и этого _достаточно_. "Что ж, мы нашли Долохова. И теперь Вам не нравятся последствия. Вы не должны были затевать все это, Гавайн, не должны были отправлять нас в этот путь, если Вы не можете справиться с тем, что мы нашли. Блейз Забини жив, потому что он чертовски хороший дуэлянт. Он находится под влиянием чего-то, что в Св. Мунго едва смогли найти, чего ни я, ни Джейк никогда не встречали раньше ни на одном из наших заданий". Голос Гарри повышается. "Ради всего святого, он пытался убить своего лучшего друга. Я сам видел, как он сопротивлялся множеству команд кастовать Авада на Малфоя. А теперь Вы хотите действовать так, как будто он - проблема? Ваша трусость – вот это проблема. И злобное предубеждение министерства против кого-либо, возможно, хоть в малейшей степени связанного с Вольдемортом".

Гавайн встречает его взгляд. "Ты закончил?"

"Нет". Гарри не думает, что он вообще когда-нибудь закончит. Не после сегодняшнего дня. "Боевики, Гавайн. Джейк вызвал медицинский транспорт и ожидал сопровождения авроров, а появились Боевики. Хочешь объяснить это? Гермионе, Джейку и мне пришлось вмешаться, чтобы они не утащили его. Это похоже на то, будто чертова война никогда не заканчивалась. Мы вернулись в те долбанные времена. За исключением того, что теперь плохие парни это - мы".

Часы в углу тикают громко и резко. Гавайн берет перо и катает его между кончиками пальцев. Он вздыхает. "Я не знаю, почему вмешались Боевики". Он хмуро смотрит на свои испачканные чернилами пальцы. "Песгуд знал даже раньше, чем мы. Как будто он ждал вызова Дюранта". Он наклоняется вперед, его локти ложатся на стол. "Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, Гарри, почему Долохов, кажется, на шаг впереди?"

Эта мысль уже приходила Гарри в голову, по крайней мере, однажды. "Да, но утечка не из нашей лодки. Никто в моей команде ..."

"Я не думаю, что это ваша команда" - говорит Гавайн. "Хотя не то, чтобы тебе не нужно было призвать их к порядку. Но это откуда-то еще. Где-то в ДМПП". Он выглядит обеспокоенным. "Но это не твоя забота. Я слежу за этими ниточками. А вот тебе нужно найти Долохова и обезвредить этого чертового ублюдка". Он опускает перо вниз. "И если в министерстве есть кто-то, кто кормит его информацией, что ж. Мы прикнопим и этот кусок мрази к стене тоже".

Гарри не особо может поверить в то, что слышит. Какая-то часть его хочет думать, что Гавайн просто параноик, но другая его часть знает, что Долохов не случайно наткнулся сегодня на Забини. Это было спланировано, но по какой причине, Гарри еще не знает. Он также не может понять, почему именно Малфой станет целью, а не он. И даже если Забини пытался наложить _Круциатус_ на Гарри, его первой целью был Малфой. Притом с Убийственным Проклятием.

Христос, но Гарри благодарен, что Забини с этим боролся, что каким-то образом сумел обратить принуждение к убийству Малфоя в принуждение ранить Гарри. Все могло быть намного хуже, чем сейчас. Он даже не может себе представить, что Блейз не смог бы сопротивляться, что Малфой бы действительно умер. Он видит зеленую вспышку в своем мозгу, вспоминает, когда впервые увидел проклятие во взрослом возрасте, когда Седрик Диггори погиб от руки Петтигрю. Его разум затуманивается перспективой, а шрам немного покалывает; призрак ощущений, которых он не чувствовал уже долгое время. Он потирает его почти бессознательно.

Гавайн наблюдает за Гарри. "Завтра это будет в _"Пророке"_ , как ты понимаешь. Даже Барнабас не может этого предотвратить. Слишком много людей видело, слишком много слухов ходит". Он делает паузу. "Я не думаю, что есть что-то еще, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я знал?"

Гарри замирает, его лицо теплеет. Не дай бог, что-нибудь попадет в прессу о нем и Малфое. Они не были особо осторожны с самого начала, да и до сих пор, если честно. В конце концов, многие могли увидеть их в "Крыле Тестраля". "Нет" - наконец говорит он. "Больше ничего".

Гавайн коротко кивает ему. "Ладно. Так вот, парень, почему Гидеон Титус был здесь. Будут люди, потребующие головы Забини на блюде. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это позволить Профессиональным Стандартам делать свою работу". Он делает паузу. "И позволь мне сделать мою. Я буду защищать Забини как можно лучше".

"Ты снял ограничение с наших палочек" - отмечает Гарри. "Что мы должны делать с этим? Ты не думаешь, что Профессиональные Стандарты зададутся вопросом, почему _Круциатус_ Забини не отмечен в журналах палочек? Они не спрашивают, почему он вообще смог кастовать его?"

"О, об этом уже спрашивали" - спокойно говорит Гавайн. "Я предположил, что палочка Забини, должно быть, была испорчена во время пражской атаки".

Гарри грызет зубами губу. "Это долго не продержится".

"Продержится, с небольшой помощью от Неописуемых". Гавайн скрещивает руки на груди. "Грейнджер уже пригласила меня на совещание".

"О, верно. Она также упомянула кое-что о привлечении Кроакера". Гарри не знает, что обо всем этом думать. Он знает, что Гермиона все еще злится на него. Возможно, даже больше, теперь, когда она знает о Малфое. Но ему нравится, что она на его стороне, помогая Забини. Она всегда будет его лучшим другом, даже когда она готова подвесить его за ногти на ногах. Он предполагает, что у нее просто богатый опыт общения с ним. В конце концов, Гермиона знает его лучше, чем кто-либо, кроме Рона. Но ему больно, что она так злится на Малфоя, хотя он понимает почему. Глубоко внутри Гарри скрывается страх, что Малфой отдалит его от его друзей, когда больше никто не мог. И он не знает, какую сторону он выберет, что еще больше нервирует его.

Гавайн поднимает папку и протягивает Гарри. Он открывает ее; внутри пачка бланков. "Тебе нужно будет оформить свое заявление; Гидеон хочет, чтобы через час ты пришел к Профессиональным Стандартам для первоначального собеседования".

Гарри встает. "Могу ли я сначала пойти в больницу? Проверить Забини и Малфоя?"

"Нет". Гавайн надевает на нос очки и смотрит на Гарри поверх ободка. "Ты должен позаботиться об этом. Здесь ты больше помогаешь своей команде. Но, Гарри?" Он поднимает бровь. "Сначала смени свою проклятую рубашку. Ты выглядишь так, словно был на гребанной бойне. Если у тебя ничего нет, пусть Виола даст тебе одну из моих".

Гарри вздрагивает от железной ноты авторитета в голосе Главного Аврора. "Да, сэр". Он выходит, позволяя двери захлопнуться за ним немного сильнее, чем допускается этикетом.

Виола уже вернулась к своему столу; она смотрит вверх. "Гарри". Она все еще немного холодна по отношению к нему. Гарри полагает, что и этого он тоже заслуживает. Он был придурком; это не был его лучший день, он признает.

"Привет" - говорит он с легкой извиняющейся улыбкой, и лицо Виолы смягчается.

"Подожди" - говорит она, лезет под стол и вытаскивает его сумку, с опаленной ручкой и всем остальным. "Ты оставил это в "Крикерли". Один из наших мальчиков принес это обратно, когда понял, что это твое".

Гарри трет большим пальцем следы золотой монограммы, "HJP" все еще немного заметна на коричневой поверхности сумки. Гермиона подарила ему это для его первого задания в Люксембурге, с наложенными Неопределяемыми Чарами Расширения, чтобы он имел возможность таскать с собой что угодно. Гарри даже использовал эту сумку, чтобы помочь Рону и Гермионе при переезде в их квартиру. "Спасибо" - говорит он.

"Я подумала, что ты захочешь это вернуть". Виола гладит его по руке. "О, и это напоминает мне". Она открывает ящик в своем столе и достает мобильный телефон. "Это было возвращено чуть раньше сегодня кем-то, кто работает в "Крыле Тестраля".

Гарри крутит мобильник в руках. Аврорская собственность, номер 6703-253A выгравировано на нем.

"Это принадлежало вашей команде" - говорит Виола, и Гарри кивает. "Я не буду читать лекции о том, как следить за аврорскими аппаратами, не так ли?"

"Нет, я понял". Это принадлежит Малфою. Должно быть, он оставил это прошлой ночью. Гарри хочется смеяться. Блядь. Не прошло даже двадцати четырех часов. Он смотрит на часы над столом Виолы. Сейчас без десяти три. Малфой был ранен всего два с половиной часа назад. Гарри поцеловал его в своем Камине меньше, чем девять часов назад, и он все еще ощущает губы Малфоя на своих. Его пальцы сжимают мобильник, крепко держа его. Он глотает комок в горле. "Я позабочусь о том, чтобы его вернуть. С твоей лекцией, да?"

Виола дарит ему сочувственную улыбку. "Ты хороший парень".

Гарри кладет мобильный телефон Малфоя в карман и поднимает сумку. "Будем надеяться, что Профессиональные Стандарты тоже так думают".

"Просто напомни им, что ты убил Вольдеморта" - говорит Виола. Ее рот искривляется вниз по углам. "Эта крыса Титус никогда не делала ничего подобного".

Нет, думает Гарри. Очень немногие из нас делали. И остались живы, чтобы рассказать об этом. Он поднимает сумку на плечо. "Еще раз спасибо".

Он почти добрался до КПЗ, когда Маркус Райтсон поворачивает из-за угла, чуть не врезавшись в него. Райтсон резко останавливается, оглядывая на Гарри с ног до головы.

"Поттер" - говорит он. "Слышал, ваша компания влезла в кучу проблем сегодня днем".

"Ничего такого, с чем мы не можем справиться" - холодно говорит Гарри. Даже Райтсон, каким бы он ни был идиотом, знает, что это лысая ложь. Гарри не заморачивается.

Райтсон усмехается вспышкой желтеющих зубов. "Конечно" - говорит он, затем идет дальше, направляясь к кабинету Гавайна.

Черт, думает Гарри. За ним неплохо бы понаблюдать. Он ни на йоту не доверяет Райтсону. Он поворачивается обратно и замечает Алтею Уиттакер, наблюдающую за ним через КПЗ. Их взгляды встречаются и задерживаются друг на друге, прежде чем она уходит.

Странно, думает Гарри.

Он проходит через КПЗ, обратно к следственной комнате и своему крошечному офису. Ему нужно найти рубашку, в конце концов.

Что он скажет, чтобы попытаться вывести Забини из-под подозрения, он понятия не имеет. Но он собирается сделать все возможное.

8

Драко просыпается под размеренный писк Чар Наблюдения.

Его не удивляет, что он узнает звук. В конце концов, недавно он провел так много времени в Св. Мунго с Блейзом.

Что его удивляет, так это то, как сильно болит его тело и как трудно открыть глаза. Он медленно выдыхает, мягкое ворчание проскальзывает между его губами, и когда его ресницы поднимаются, его мать оказывается рядом с ним, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться кончиками пальцев его лба.

"Привет, любовь моя" - шепчет Нарцисса. "Так ты проснулся".

Драко смаргивает сон с глаз. "Мама" - говорит он и тянется, чтобы взять ее за руку. Тихая боль пронзает его руку, и он морщится. Это не так плохо, как было раньше. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего более мучительного, чем Круциатус. Но это все еще больно. Он выдыхает. Неудивительно, что Долохов ненавидит его. Темный Лорд заставил Драко наложить Круциатус на него и Торфинна Роули за то, что они однажды позволили Поттеру сбежать. Это было в начале седьмого года, и Драко был настолько напуган, что его убьют, что он вложил этот гнев и страх в _Круциатус_ , который оставил Долохова корчиться на полу в течение добрых четверти часа после этого. Драко полагает, что это его наказание.

"Осторожнее" - говорит его мать. "Целители предупредили меня, что ты все еще можешь чувствовать некоторые последствия".

Движение возле двери заставляет Драко повернуть голову, ловя широкие плечи человека в халате. Не отец. Пожалуйста. Драко сейчас не может и не хочет иметь дело с Люциусом. Он снова моргает, и в фокус попадает Шах. "Что ты здесь делаешь?" Это звучит грубо, и его мать поджимает рот. Шах просто смеется.

"Поттер поставил меня на охрану Малфоя, не так ли?" Шах прислоняется к стене, скрестив руки на груди, но его униформа достаточно открыта, чтобы Драко увидел, что кобура его палочки расстегнута, чтобы он мог мгновенно выхватить ее. "Хочет убедиться, что ты не окажешься размазан и по этому этажу".

"Тебе не обязательно оставаться". Драко пытается сесть на кровати. Дрожь агонии проходит через него, но только на мгновение, прежде чем исчезает. Руки его матери скользят за его спину, удерживая, пока она настраивает кровать, чтобы он сидел, и взбивая подушки позади него.

Шах качает головой: "А, нет, приятель. Поттер поставил меня сюда, пока он снова не вернется, и я не сделаю ни шагу за эту дверь, пока твой шеф не скажет, что я могу оставить твою тощую задницу в покое. Я не подведу его, не так ли? Я здесь, и я остаюсь здесь. И мне плевать, что говоришь ты ". Он смотрит на Нарциссу. "Извините, мэм".

"Поттер чертов мудак" - говорит Драко, устраиваясь на подушках. Он чувствует себя неуютно, не в себе. Совершенно определенно разозленным на Поттера, чертового придурка-вруна. Его тело напрягается от раздражения, и волна боли раздирает все его мышцы. Он пытается заставить себя расслабиться. Это не особо работает.

"Язык, Драко". Нарцисса садится рядом с кроватью. Она неодобрительно смотрит на него, и Драко хочет закатить глаза. Она прожила с его отцом почти тридцать лет. Он уверен, что она слышала выражения и похуже.

"На меня только что кастовали _Круциатус_ , мама". Он сужает глаза, глядя на нее. "Я думаю, что это дает мне право использовать любой язык, который мне, к черту, нравится". Особенно по поводу этого долбаного мудака. У него в животе все переворачивается, когда он вспоминает воспоминания Дюранта: Поттер под ним, сжимает пальцы на его бедрах, выгибаясь навстречу толчкам.

Его сердце пропитано страданием, густой слизью горя.

Драко отводит взгляд от матери и Шаха в сторону высоких застекленных окон в конце палаты. Они оставили его здесь одного. Драко не удивлен этим. Он все еще под угрозой, он знает. Если Долохов так сильно хочет его смерти, что использовал Блейза в качестве своего избранного оружия, то нет сомнений, что он попытался бы проникнуть в Св. Мунго, если бы у него был шанс. Это то, что думает Поттер, конечно. Драко беспокоился бы о том же, если это не он бы оказался прикованным к постели.

Он прикасается к бинтам, обернутым вокруг его обнаженной груди и через плечо.

"Не надо" - говорит его мать, отмахивая его руку. "Это все еще заживает. Ты же не хочешь шрамов".

Драко знает, что у нее добрые намерения, но она уже сводит его с ума. "Мама"- спокойно говорит он. "Я думаю, что уже перестал беспокоиться о шрамах, большое спасибо. Еще один для коллекции сильно меня не обеспокоит".

Это заставляет лицо его матери напрячься, и Драко чувствует себя конкретной сволочью. Он смотрит на Шаха, который пытается не улыбаться. Шах пожимает плечами и показывает губами _мамы, да_? Когда Нарцисса поворачивает голову, чтобы хмуро взглянуть на него, он расправляет плечи и пытается выглядеть достойным аврором. Драко фыркает.

"Как Блейз?" – спрашивает Драко, и его охватывает беспокойство. Он не может представить себе, что на этом фронте все шло хорошо. Не после того, что было. Шах и Нарцисса обмениваются взглядами, и это беспокоит Драко еще больше. "Чего вы мне не рассказываете?"

Нарцисса соединяет руки вместе, положив их на колени. О, Цирцея, это никогда не было хорошим знаком. "Твоя подруга Пэнси заходила раньше". Она колеблется. Драко знает этот тон ее голоса; его мать никогда не одобряла связей семьи Пэнси. "Блейз тоже в палате, под охраной из-за инцидента с тобой".

Шах смотрит на него. " _Та_ палата".

Драко ругается, не обращая внимания на поджатые губы и общую ауру неодобрения со стороны матери. Он точно знает, какую палату имеет в виду Шах. "Он был не в себе" - огрызается он. "Как они могут даже думать, что он все еще опасен для кого-то?"

"Скажи это Боевикам, приятель". Шах выглядит более чем сердитым. "Эти засранцы заполонили всю гребаную территорию". Он смотрит на Нарциссу. "Извините".

Нарцисса милостиво кивает. Ее возражения против непристойности направлены больше на ее сына, чем на других. "Очевидно, ваш начальник, мистер Поттер ..."

"Инспектор" - поправляет ее Драко, почти автоматически.

"По словам Пэнси, инспектор Поттер сейчас в министерстве". Нарцисса машет рукой. "Что-то по поводу разговора с Главным Аврором?"

Драко поднимается. "Я должен…"

"Ты ничего не сделаешь, Драко Люциус". Мать встает и кладет руку ему на грудь, прижимая его к матрацу. Драко настолько слаб, что легко уступает, несмотря на свой протест. "Ты не можешь никому помочь в этом состоянии. И если с тобой что-нибудь случится, Блейзу будет намного хуже".

Шах делает шаг вперед, и Драко знает, что он должен сдаться. Он думает, что он мог бы на каком-то этапе убежать от своей матери, но Шах поймал бы его и заставил вернуться в кровать прежде, чем он добрался бы до середины коридора. "Пэнси говорит, что с ним находится какой-то парень, Неописуемый из команды Грейнджер. И она тоже работает над этой темой". Шах пожимает плечами. "Не знаю, как именно, но она же шпион, да? Должна иметь какой-то компромат, который можно использовать, я считаю. Или быть в состоянии заставить кого-то исчезнуть и все такое".

"Ну, вот это милосердие" - говорит Драко, даже не скрывая своего презрения. "Я просто уверен, что Блейз получит справедливое обращение в соответствии с законом. Хотя Грейнджер чертовски эффективна. Кто-нибудь сообщил Милли? Как я понимаю, если я не выдвину против него обвинения в нападении…"

"Приятель, они используют вопрос общественной безопасности, чтобы держать его взаперти" - недовольно говорит Шах. "Боевики говорят, что это было публичное место, где он атаковал тебя, и любой мог пострадать".

Драко в ярости. "Он не гребаный Темный Маг. Долохов - да, черт возьми" - боль пронзает его, обрывая слова. Он задыхается, и рука его матери снова оказывается на его груди, мягкая и легкая.

"Успокойся, прежде чем навредишь себе" - говорит Нарцисса. "Прямо сейчас, я думаю, они пытаются удержать Блейза от транспортировки". Лицо его матери мрачно, и Драко точно знает, что это значит. Азкабан. Место, которое он знает слишком хорошо. "Как только появятся официальные ответы, Миллисент, вероятно, пригодится. И репутация инспектора Поттера тоже не повредит".

Драко знает, что она имеет в виду обвинение со стороны Визенгамота. Что-то, что навсегда запятнает досье Блейза, даже если он будет оправдан. А он будет. Поттер об этом позаботится. Если он был способен спасти гребаного Люциуса от Азкабана, он сможет удостовериться, что Блейз выйдет на свободу. Он должен. Драко не знает, что он сделает, если Поттер не сможет.

Он закрывает глаза. Он не может поверить, как все запуталось. Чертова Цирцея.

"Я хочу увидеть его" - мягко говорит он. Он открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на свою мать. "Блейза".

Нарцисса проводит пальцами по волосам Драко. "Я знаю. Но ты не можешь прямо сейчас".

Драко думает, что это больнее, чем Круциатус. Он не может себе представить, что чувствует Блейз и как он должен быть напуган, каким бы беспечным и веселым он ни пытался казаться.

"Они не заберут его" - говорит он матери. "Мне все равно, что я должен делать. Они этого не сделают".

Нарцисса легко улыбается ему. "Тогда позволь себе отдохнуть, дорогой. Ты не поможешь Блейзу, лежа на больничной койке". Она позволяет кончикам своих пальцев погладить его лоб. Они мягкие, теплые и утешающие. Драко помнит, как она успокаивала его, когда он был мальчиком, свалившимся с приступом обсыпного лишая. Мать часами сидела у его кровати, читала ему, пела, разглаживая влажную ткань на его горячей коже. Она несколько дней игнорировала его отца, что заставило Люциуса надуться, но Драко тогда нуждался в ней.

Он нуждается в ней и сейчас.

"Мамми" - говорит он, и она улыбается детскому прозвищу. Он смотрит на нее, такой чертовски усталый, такой чертовски потерянный. "Я думаю, что все проебал".

"Ничего" - страстно говорит Нарцисса. "Все, что ты проебал, может быть исправлено обратно, любовь моя". Драко не может сдержать легкую улыбку от ее тихой ненормативной лексики. "Что бы это ни было. Запомни это".

Она прижимает губы к его щеке, и он закрывает глаза, позволяя себе дышать успокаивающим, знакомым ароматом сиреневых духов его матери.

На то мгновение, по крайней мере, он ей верит.

9

В две минуты седьмого Пэнси заходит в КПЗ авроров и обнаруживает, что Оливия Забини неподвижно сидит в кресле возле стола Абигейл Робертс. Робертс выглядит чертовски обрадованной, увидев Пэнси; возможно, это впервые за всю карьеру Пэнси в Аврорате.

"Паркинсон, твоя собеседница здесь" - говорит Робертс, протягивая руку к сумке, уже упакованной и ожидающей на столе. "Я ухожу". Канцелярская поддержка в штаб-квартире авроров не славится ни тактом, ни дипломатией; с другой стороны, Пэнси полагает, что никто не будет особо эффективен, каждый день общаясь с аврорами.

"Оливия" - говорит Пэнси. "Вы не могли бы пройти со мной?"

Мать Блейза встает, все еще в слегка смятой синей мантии, в которой Пэнси видела ее в последний раз. Пэнси сменила свои халаты на джинсы и темно-синюю шелковую тунику, которые она оставила в своем офисе сегодня утром. Тем не менее, Оливия все равно выглядит лучше, чем она.

Они заходят в лифт, прежде чем Пэнси спрашивает: "Вы уже видели его?"

Оливия качает головой. Она выглядит напряженной и злой. "Мисс Грейнджер только сейчас смогла добиться для меня разрешения. Я пойду, когда закончу здесь".

"Вы бы хотели пойти сейчас?" Пэнси не хочет удерживать мать вдали от сына. Особенно не Оливию Забини.

"Нет". Оливия смотрит на нее. "Я бы лучше помогла сыну в данный момент". Ее рот сжимается. "Сегодня днем я провела достаточно времени в министерстве с этими дьяволами, чтобы точно знать, с чем столкнулся Блейз".

Пэнси нажимает кнопку Четвертого Уровня. "Я так понимаю, Вы встретились с Песгудом?"

"Наряду с другими". Оливия прислоняется головой к полированной дубовой панели, когда лифт начинает спускаться. "Мужчины могут вести себя весьма покровительственно, когда видят в вас не более чем глупую, убитую горем мать. Идиоты". Она вздыхает. "Хотя они быстро обвиняют друг друга".

"Добро пожаловать в министерство" - говорит Пэнси. "Где некомпетентные люди слишком часто оказываются на самом верху".

Двери лифта открываются в узкий затемненный коридор. Пэнси ведет Оливию мимо Офиса Связи с Гоблинами и вокруг Консультативного Бюро по Вредителям в другой коридор поменьше, освещенный только мерцающими подсвечниками, которые отбрасывают длинные тени на серый каменный пол. Пэнси толкает тяжелую дубовую дверь, удерживая ее открытой для матери Блейза, прежде чем резко повернуть направо в лабораторию.

Пэнси снимает кожаный лабораторный фартук с колышков на стене, надевает через голову и обвязывает вокруг талии. "Есть еще один для Вас" - говорит она, но Оливия уже надела его и тянется за парой защитных очков на верхней части одного из шкафов для зелий.

"Я выросла в лаборатории" - говорит Оливия, надевая очки на лоб. "Мама работала над зельями, а отец ..." - она колеблется. "Чем меньше сказано о нем, тем лучше".

Пэнси знает, что лучше не настаивать. Она просто кивает и показывает Оливии на свою служебную лабораторную скамью. "Насколько я могу судить" - говорит она–"гаррота, которую Абаджиев использовал против Блейза, была сделана из "Ловушки Дьявола" и металла, смешанной с какой-то формой гриба _Boletus gabretae_. Возможно, в сочетании с какой-то мазью, чтобы покрыть поверхность гарроты. Моя рабочая теория состоит в том, что споры были введены в кровоток Блейза именно таким образом. Я не была уверена в причине, но сегодня… ". Она прикусывает губу. "Я думаю, что споры могут работать как некий галлюциноген, что делает возможной подверженность нейроконтролю".

"Биологический _Империус_ " - говорит Оливия.

"Что-то в этом роде". Пэнси кладет предметное стекло на свой микроскоп. "Я просто не знаю как. Я имею в виду, что вся литература предполагает, что _Boletus gabretae_ \- мерзкий гриб, который может имитировать смерть в правильном зелье. Были зельевары, которые использовали его небольшие фрагменты в снотворных, например, "Живой Смерти", но это очень ненадежный ингредиент, и, если его употребляют в слишком большом количестве, то... ". Она смотрит на Оливию и кривится, затем уступает ей место на скамейке, чтобы та тоже могла посмотреть. "Не просыпаются".

"Я знаю". Оливия всматривается в окуляр. "Это гриб?"

Пэнси садится на стул. "Образец взят из раны Блейза. Там же есть и "Ловушка Дьявола", и какая-то мазь. Я все еще работаю над коэффициентами".

Оливия откидывается назад. "Любопытно".

"Вы не видели такой яд раньше?" - осторожно спрашивает Пэнси. Это деликатная тема, отсылка к полному ядов прошлому Оливии, но Оливия улыбается ей.

"Боюсь, что нет". Оливия выглядит немного разочарованной. "Я никогда не слышала об этой конкретной комбинации".

Пэнси вздыхает. "Я так и думала, что не слышали. Я думаю, если честно, что Долохов играет с каким-то новым веществом, и я понятия не имею, как оно работает".

"Реакция между грибом и _Дурманом обыкновенным_ , возможно". Оливия отходит от микроскопа и прислоняется спиной к лабораторной скамье.

"Может быть". Пэнси хмурится. "Я имею в виду, так и должно быть, в каком-то смысле, я думаю. Я просто не могу найти ничего, что указывало бы на то, что у них было определенное взаимодействие. Я проверила свои образцы, и в то время, как я могу уловить следы магической подписи на них обоих, ничто из того, что я смогла воспроизвести, не было настолько сильным, чтобы вызвать первоначальную реакцию Блейза". Она барабанит ногтями по столу. "Равно как и сегодняшнюю". Она тянется к стопке пергаментов. "У меня здесь даже есть его график, но у меня еще не было возможности внимательно просмотреть его".

Оливия берет у нее бумаги. "Вы довольно изобретательны, Пэнси Паркинсон".

"Я стараюсь". Пэнси смотрит, как Оливия просматривает медицинские данные своего сына. "О, и я хочу, чтобы Вы посмотрели еще и Енохианскую книгу, пока Вы здесь". Она соскальзывает с табуретки и идет к боковой скамье, где хранит свои коробки с артефактами и другими материалами из дома Анички Долоховой.

Их там нет.

Пэнси замирает, оглядывая лабораторию. В ней нет аккуратно сложенного набора белых коробок, идеально маркированных в соответствии с аврорским протоколом. Она идет к боковому офису, где все еще сидит Джонс, сгорбившись над пачкой бумаг, его перо летает по формулярам. "Хэй, Джонси?"

Джонс смотрит вверх, моргая на нее из-за очков. "Вы вернулись".

"Да" - говорит Пэнси, не утруждаясь указать, что последние пятнадцать минут она входила и выходила из лаборатории, ожидая Оливию. "Послушайте, вы видели мои коробки с артефактами из дела Долохова? Просто они не на моей боковой скамье, где я оставила их сегодня днем…"

"Ребята Райтсона забрали их" - говорит Джонс и снова окунает свое перо в чернильницу. "Пару часов назад".

Сердце Пэнси падает. "Что?"

Джонс пишет свое имя под отчетом. "Обри сказал, что это нормально, и документы Райтсона были в порядке. Что-то насчет того, что они и так получили бы к ним доступ в понедельник, а вся история с Забини изменила график?" Он пожимает плечами. "Я не особо обращал внимание".

Пэнси досчитывает до пятидесяти, прежде чем решает, что на самом деле она не будет хладнокровно убивать Джонса в центре их общей лаборатории. Но она реально, реально этого хочет. "Берти позволил" - резко говорит она.

"Я так тебе и сказал". Джонс смотрит на нее, как будто она тупая. "Эй, а Поттер действительно сорвался на Робардса сегодня утром? Просто Холливэлл рассказывает всем, что он абсолютно слетел с катушек в присутствии ее и Обри…"

"Джонси?" Пэнси сохраняет голос как можно спокойнее. "Иди, блядь, нахер". Она разворачивается на каблуках, пока он что-то бессвязно лепечет позади нее.

Оливия поднимает голову, когда она возвращается. "Что-то не так?"

"Ничего, чего, как я думаю, я не могу исправить". Пэнси пытается улыбнуться. Она уверена, что это выглядит так, будто она чокнулась. Возможно, так и есть. "Не могли бы Вы подождать здесь? Мне нужно что-то найти". _А заодно кастовать несколько собственных Убийственных Проклятий_ , думает она. Она знает, что лучше не произносить этого вслух. Вы никогда не знаете, кто может подслушивать за углом.

"Конечно" - говорит Оливия, и Пэнси выскальзывает из своего лабораторного фартука, вешая его и очки обратно на крючок.

"Это не займет много времени" - говорит Пэнси. Она выбегает из лаборатории и еще раз сворачивает направо от двойных дверей, ведущих к лифту. У нее нет времени для этого; сейчас ей нужна черная лестница. Она перепрыгивает через каждые две ступеньки, благодарная всем тем тренировкам, которые Поттер заставил их сделать. Она даже не запыхалась, когда поднялась на два этажа, врываясь в задние коридоры Аврората.

Пэнси знает, какую следственную комнату любит использовать Райтсон. Самую большую, самую блестящую, лучше всех оборудованную. Ничего похожего на маленькую, уютную комнатку, которую ее команда называет домом.

Ее команда.

При этой мысли сердце Пэнси екает. Это не только она, Блейз и Драко. Поттер сейчас тоже часть этого, независимо от того, насколько Пэнси зла на него за то, что он чертов мудак. А самое смешное, по крайней мере, по мнению Пэнси, заключается в том, что когда дело доходит до Драко, то очевидно, что для Поттера это не только секс. Или наоборот. Что бы они ни говорили. Ничей член недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы поставить на кон всю карьеру. Не для всего лишь быстрого перепиха.

Пэнси волнует, что это значит для Драко.

В тот момент, когда Пэнси подходит к следственной комнате Райтсона, дверь открывается, и выходит Артур Мэкстон, рукава его рубашки закатаны выше его толстых предплечий, и рыжие волосы торчат во все стороны. Он выглядит удивленным, увидев ее там.

"Макси" - коротко кивает Пэнси. "У тебя там мои вещи".

"Маркус" - Макси кричит обратно в комнату. "У нас проблема".

И еще какая, думает Пэнси. Она скрещивает руки на груди, сжав челюсти, и ждет, когда Райтсон появится. Он хмуро смотрит на нее.

"Я разберусь с этим, Макси" - говорит Райтсон. "Продолжай делать, что делал".

Макси уходит вдоль по коридору. Пэнси не отводит взгляда от Райтсона. "Вы взяли несколько коробок из моей лаборатории".

Улыбка, которую дарит ей Райтсон, быстрая и тонкая, острая, словно рапира. "С надлежащим разрешением, да".

"Я хочу их вернуть" - огрызается Пэнси. "Ты не имел права ..."

"К черту, что не имел!" Райтсон выходит в коридор. Пэнси мельком замечает в комнате Алтею Уиттакер, наблюдающую за ними с нахмуренными бровями, прежде чем Райтсон закрывает за собой дверь. "Я и так должен был получить эти материалы в понедельник утром, и тот небольшой спектакль, который ваш Забини сыграл сегодня в "Крикерли", просто ускорило мое расследование на несколько дней. Ваша команда сошла с рельсов, Паркинсон. Даже Главный Аврор так считает… "

"Не вешай мне эту лапшу на уши" - говорит Пэнси, ее голос становится громче. "Ты делаешь это для себя, Райтсон. Ты собираешься налететь и забрать это дело у нас ..."

Райтсон смеется. "Я не думаю. Я это знаю, ты, глупая девка". Он подходит ближе и нависает над Пэнси, его лицо искривлено рычанием. "Маленький эксперимент Поттера с вами провалился. Весь департамент об этом знает. СОР, который не может даже контролировать свою команду, и уж тем более уберечь ее от содержания под стражей Боевиков? Никому из вас никогда не следовало давать дело такого высокого уровня. Вы дерьмовые авроры. Все знают, что слизеринцы ничего не могут. Не в современном Аврорате".

"Ты, блядь, ублюдок". Это последняя соломинка для Пэнси. Ее рука тянется к палочке, но Райтсон быстрее. Он прижимает кончик своей палочки к нижней части ее челюсти.

"Испытай меня" - шепчет Райтсон. "Я могу заставить любого поверить, что это самооборона, ты, слизеринская пизда".

Пэнси отскакивает, тяжело дыша. Она должна написать рапорт. Опустить эту чертову задницу. Но никто не поверит ей. За исключением, может быть, Поттера, а каким доверием сейчас пользуется он? Они все погубили и его тоже.

"Пошел на хер" - говорит Пэнси. Ее трясет от ярости. "Вам это с рук не сойдет".

"Уже сошло". Райтсон убирает палочку в кобуру и отходит назад, положив руку на ручку двери. "Скажи Поттеру, что орать на Главного Аврора это не лучший карьерный ход, который он мог бы сделать, да?" Он хлопает дверью следственной комнаты перед ее лицом.

Пэнси матерится, хлопая ладонью по закрытой двери. Он просто звенит на петлях. Из-за нее до нее доносится слабый смех. "Гребаные дрочилы" - говорит она как можно громче, а затем уходит, делает два поворота по извилистому коридору, пока не оказывается перед офисом Берти.

Он открывает на второй стук. "Я думал, что ты будешь в Св. Мунго" - говорит Берти, когда Пэнси ураганом проносится мимо него.

"Ты - задница" - говорит Пэнси, разворачиваясь к Берти. На его непонимающий взгляд она добавляет: "Райтсон?"

"А-а". Берти закрывает дверь и подходит к своему столу. Он садится за огромную стопку пергамента. "Да. Я не думал, что ты будешь довольна".

"Джонси говорит, что ты подписал им разрешение взять мои улики ..."

"На что они имели право" - мягко говорит Берти. "В понедельник, и не говорите мне, что ваша компания собиралась закончить упаковывать их для них в эти выходные. Не с половиной вашей команды в больнице". Он выглядит расстроенным. "Драко?"

"Он справится". Пэнси сидит в кресле напротив стола Берти, ее тело внезапно не может удержать ее в вертикальном положении. "На Блейза охотятся Боевики". Она проводит руками по лицу, сдерживая желание заплакать. "Это даже не его вина".

Берти копается в карманах и вытаскивает чистый сложенный носовой платок. Он передает его ей. "Они будут обвинять, кого хотят, дитя".

Пэнси проводит платком по глазам. Но слезы просачиваются. Она так устала сдерживать их, пытаться выглядеть сильной. "Пора снова охотиться на Слизеринский факультет" - говорит она. "Полагаю, что не могу винить их. Мы сделали это легким делом".

"Это не лучшие обстоятельства" - признается Берти. Он откидывается на стуле со вздохом. "Я переживаю, что допустил ошибку, побуждая вас присоединиться к Поттеру". Его густые брови сближаются; он хмурится. "Я думал, что он будет хорош для всех вас. Поставит вас в лучшую позицию. Я не осознавал, что он будет таким неопытным в качестве СОР".

"Мы все такие" - говорит Пэнси. Она складывает носовой платок и прижимает его к носу, сморкаясь в него. "Неопытные, я имею в виду. Это не только Поттер". Она не знает, почему она защищает его, кроме того, что теперь он является частью них. Нравится это кому-либо из них или нет.

Берти не выглядит убежденным. "Может быть, лучше, чтобы Райтсон взял на себя это дело".

"Нет" - щелкает Пэнси. "Ты сумасшедший? Это наше дело - Долохов преследует нас. Если ты думаешь, что я уйду после этого…"

"Он уложил двоих из вас в больницу" - говорит Берти, уголки его рта опускаются. "Я не пойду ни на одни ваши гребаные похороны, Пэнси".

Это заставляет ее задуматься. Она смотрит на него, видит его опущенные плечи и линии между бровями. "Ох".

Берти отводит взгляд. "Я бы предпочел, чтобы никто из вас не пострадал от сумасшедшего. Особенно от такого, как Долохов".

Пэнси складывает платок между пальцами. "Это часть работы".

"Мне не должно это нравиться". Берти наклоняется вперед, локти на столе, пальцы ерошат его волосы. "И я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что подписал разрешение Райтсону забрать твои коробки. Нет, если это поможет тебе выжить".

Крошечный завиток тепла начинает разворачиваться глубоко внутри Пэнси. Она не привыкла, чтобы ее защищал кто-то, кроме Блейза, Драко, Милли или Грега. Это новое чувство, любопытное и горячее. "Берти" - говорит она и замолкает.

Он смотрит на нее, его грубоватый внешний вид скользит обратно на место. "Не становись такой мягкой, девочка".

Пэнси улыбается. "Я буду стараться". Она встает и кладет уже измятый носовой платок на край его стола. "Я все еще злая на тебя".

"Хорошо" - говорит Берти. "Может быть, это подстегнет тебя".

"Думаю, ты хотел не этого". Пэнси глядит на него.

Берти отводит взгляд. Он вздыхает. "Не этого. Но я знаю вашу компанию. Все, как один, упрямые, как ослы, и если у Блейза проблемы, вы с Драко не успокоитесь, пока он не будет оправдан. И никто из вас не позволит этому дерьмовому Долохову где-нибудь заныкаться. Даже Поттер. Так что, полагаю, у меня нет выбора, кроме как смотреть, как ты сражаешься с Райтсоном?"

"Не особенно". Пэнси решительно настроена вернуть эту чертову книгу обратно. Это важно. Она знает это, глубоко в ее костях. И Райтсон пострадает от того, что воспользовался болью ее команды - она позаботится об этом лично.

"Тогда делай все, что должна" - говорит Берти. "Просто постарайся не попасться, да?"

Пэнси дарит ему яркую улыбку, стоя в дверном проеме. "Когда я так не делала, Берти?"

Она закрывает дверь в ответ на его фырканье и прислоняет голову к толстой раме. Она не знает, что делать дальше, кроме как вернуться в свою лабораторию.

Так она и делает.

Оливия поднимает голову, когда Пэнси возвращается. Она стоит за вторым рабочим столом Пэнси, держа в одетой в перчатку руке банку бальзама из Звездной Травы. У нее серое лицо.

"Где ты достала столько Травы Души, чтобы сделать бальзам?"

Пэнси останавливается посреди лаборатории. "Что?" Она смотрит вниз на ряд из пяти других банок, выстроившихся перед Оливией. "Это бальзам из Звездной Травы".

"Нет" - говорит Оливия. Она протягивает банку Пэнси. "Понюхай".

Бальзам пахнет свежо и травянисто. "Пахнет нормально".

"Понюхай еще раз" - настаивает Оливия, и Пэнси снова подносит банку к носу. "Вдохни глубоко".

На этот раз Пэнси чувствует это, тот легкий запах разложения, который скрывается прямо под сладким запахом травы, и который улавливает ее горло. Она вздрагивает, и Оливия кивает.

"Видишь?" Оливия забирает банку у Пэнси и закрывает ее с выражением отвращения на лице. "Невозможно ошибиться, независимо от того, как это может быть помечено".

Пэнси смотрит на нее. "Я не совсем понимаю". Она никогда не слышала о Траве Души; хотя не то, чтобы она действительно хотела признать это перед матерью Блейза.

"Ты и не можешь понять". Оливия садится на стул возле рабочего стола Пэнси, выглядя более чем взволнованной. "Это редкое растение, естественным образом растущее только на маленьких участках, и даже тогда в холодном климате. Иногда в горах. Скандинавия. Сибирь. Северная часть Канады. Все недалеко от полярного круга". Она прижимает кулак ко рту, ее взгляд переходит на банки. "И у тебя есть достаточно, чтобы сделать всю эту мазь".

"Что она делает?" Сейчас Пэнси начинает волноваться. За все годы, что она знакома с Блейзом, она никогда не видела, чтобы Оливия была так расстроена. "Это яд?"

Оливия смеется немного недоверчиво. "Вроде того". Она оглядывается на Пэнси. "В основном эта дрянь используется для создания дементоров, моя дорогая".

Кровь Пэнси стынет в жилах. Она хватается за край рабочего стола. "Ох". Она облизывает губу. "Я не знала, что их можно сделать". Она полагает, что никогда и не думала об этом. Дементоры всегда были частью ее понимания магического мира. Она никогда не думала о том, как они появились.

"Действительно". Оливия берет одну из банок, безучастно глядя на нее. "И я совершенно уверена, основываясь на том, что я видела в данных моего сына, что следы бальзама, очень похожего на этот, были найдены сегодня вокруг его ноздрей".

"Ох" - снова говорит Пэнси. Она едва может дышать. "Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что Вы не думаете, что Долохов пытается…" Она замолкает. Она не может этого сказать.

Оливия сжимает рот в тонкую линию. "Я не знаю" - говорит она через мгновение. "Но я думаю, что я знакома с кем-то, кто мог бы знать".

Пэнси просто смотрит на нее, и Оливия вздыхает.

"Мой отец", - говорит Оливия, и ее лицо ожесточается. "Я не разговаривала с ним с тех пор, как Блейз был в Хогварце". Ее челюсти сжаты. "Черт возьми, я надеялась, что ублюдок сдохнет до того, как я достигну этого момента". Она смотрит на Пэнси. "Мой отец. Не мой сын".

"Разумеется" - бормочет Пэнси.

Оливия снова смотрит на банку с бальзамом, ее лицо выражает раздражение и страх. "Полагаю, пришло время извиниться" - говорит она себе под нос.

В дверь лаборатории стучатся. Они обе поднимают глаза и видят Грейнджер, стоящую там и выглядящую изможденной.

"Извините, что мешаю" - говорит Грейнджер – "но Вы готовы вернуться в больницу, миссис Забини?"

Оливия медленно кивает. Она опускает бальзам, затем смотрит на Пэнси. "Мы поговорим завтра. После того, как я сделаю звонок, которого долго избегала".

"Конечно". Пэнси не знает, что еще сказать. Она наблюдает за тем, как Оливия снимает и вешает свой лабораторный фартук, поправляя смятую мантию, прежде чем она следует за Грейнджер из лаборатории.

Пэнси нужен кофе, много кофе, а также максимум исследовательских материалов, которые она может найти, в которых будет хоть малейшее упоминание о Траве Души.

Это будет чертовски долгая ночь.

10

Тени собираются по углам комнаты, и свет тускнеет, когда Джейк открывает глаза. Должно быть, наступает вечер, думает он. Он сидит на полу в Св. Мунго, пытаясь достичь какого-то душевного спокойствия. Он уже потратил некоторое время на разминку и несколько "приветствий солнцу" в узком пространстве между четырьмя кроватями, прежде чем принять позу лотоса в углу комнаты. Забини мирно спит неподалеку; с его согласия несколько часов назад Джейк подтянул и разровнял зазубренные морщины разума Забини, пока не убаюкал бедного ублюдка в полудремоту. Забини нужен отдых, и, если честно, Джейку тоже. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что его жизнь сегодня так жестоко разорвется, и он все еще не оправился от событий последних нескольких часов.

Он узнал, что медитация помогает, когда внешний мир и его внутренний мир кажутся неуправляемыми. Гарри никогда не понимал этого. Ему нравилось освобождение, которое сопровождало изматывающую физическую активность, такую, как изнурительная тренировка в тренажерном зале или грубый секс. Но сидеть на месте? Не в пределах возможностей Гарри, и, возможно, Джейк должен был видеть надпись на стене. Иногда лучшее, что вы можете сделать, это ничего, особенно с чем-то, чего вы не можете изменить. Вещи, столь же горькие, как его разрыв с Гарри и сегодняшнее насилие, только выигрывают от умственной отрешенности. А еще, немного медитации - единственное, что может удержать его от фантазий о том, чтобы задушить своего бывшего голыми руками.

Джейк сжимает руки перед грудью, глубоко выдохнув, когда он слышит скрип двери и стук каблуков по паркету, предупреждающий его о приближении Гермионы. В углу все еще сидит Боевик, который смотрит на него с подозрением, и еще один охранник снаружи, но Джейка это уже не интересует.

"Привет, дорогая" - начинает говорить Джейк, когда Гермиона входит, но он быстро останавливается, когда понимает, что она не одна. Позади нее идет более взрослая, более высокая ведьма с высокими скулами, кожей цвета сепии и невероятно элегантным поведением. Джейк тут же уважительно встает и отряхивает штаны своей униформы. Его пиджак висит на спинке стула. "Добрый вечер, дамы".

Гермиона подходит к нему, в то время как взрослая женщина устремляется к кровати, немедленно цокая над Забини и царапинами на его лице. Ярость в ее глазах, когда она видит узы, удерживающие Забини, заставляет Джейка немного пожалеть Боевиков. Эта женщина явно опасна, и Джейку достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы увидеть семейное сходство: она, безусловно, мать Забини.

Благоразумно поняв намек, Боевик выходит наружу, чтобы присоединиться к компаньону. Джейк думает, что он похож на собаку с поджатым хвостом.

Гермиона хмурится. "Насколько ужасным был день?"

Джейк задумчиво смотрит, как Забини просыпается от шепота матери и улыбается ей в лицо. "У меня были более комфортные дни на страже, но это было не так уж плохо. Есть медиведьма, которая приносит мне еду и остается в комнате с ним, пока я выхожу в туалет. Уверен, она не любит Боевиков еще больше, чем я".

"О, верно". На лице Гермионы появляется раскаяние. "Я должна была вспомнить и попросить Целителей расширить палату - я думаю, что они могут дать тебе диван и ванную, даже здесь".

"Как дела в Департаменте Тайн?" Джейк видит усталость в глазах Гермионы за ее профессиональным фасадом. Они уже давно знают друг друга, с тех пор как Гарри впервые привез его домой из Люксембурга, чтобы познакомить со своими друзьями, и Джейк считает Гермиону одним из своих ближайших друзей. Он научился видеть сквозь ее уловки. Даже сверхкомпетентная, невероятно блестящая Гермиона Грейнджер устает. "У Песгуда голова все еще в заднице?"

Гермиона смеется. "Я не думаю, что она может быть оттуда вытащена, к сожалению. Но он клянется, что не имеет отношения к этой последней проблеме с Боевиками. Что оставляет нас со странной ситуацией с группой Боевиков практически без цепочки командования". Она вздыхает. "Нет ничего лучше, чем они, просто появляющиеся на нашем пороге, как незваные гости".

"Если бы они были пиццей, мы могли бы просто отправить их обратно". Джейку внезапно хочется хорошей пиццы. Он, возможно, не является коренным жителем Нью-Йорка, но он очень любит волшебство соуса, сыра и корочки. Интересно, пицца не бывает одинаковой в разных районах. Он в 3500 милях и нескольких неделях от следующей возможности заполучить приличную пиццу с чесноком и артишоками от Лукалли. Боже, как он устал.

"Можно только мечтать" - говорит Гермиона. "Но я волнуюсь, Джейк. И в то же время мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось иметь с этим дело. Мы заставили тебя пройти через слишком многое сегодня".

Джейк вздыхает. "Да. Это был чертовски плохой день, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но я не думаю, что ты виновата в этом". Не стоит указывать, что это вина Гарри. Потому что это не так. Не совсем. Он хочет смеяться, но не от веселья. Только он мог оказаться втянутым во что-то настолько чертовски нелепое. Его брат сказал бы ему, что он тряпка. Он не уверен, что Эдди бы ошибался.

"Я знаю, но мне ужасно неудобно просить тебя охранять одного из членов команды Гарри, учитывая обстоятельства". Гермиона с жесткой усмешкой смахивает локон с лица.

"Хэй, хэй. Ничего такого. Блейз отличный парень. Это не его вина, что его СОР – чертов мудак". Джейк пытается усмехнуться, но все еще чувствует боль в груди.

Дело в том, что Джейк думал, что он хорош для Гарри. Несмотря на то, что у них были свои скандалы и примиряющий секс, и еще больше скандалов и еще больше примиряющего секса, он думал, что у них есть шанс. Может быть, глупо с его стороны. Но друзья Гарри были великолепны, сам Гарри был внимателен, когда был рядом, и в целом у них было больше плюсов, чем минусов. До Нью-Йорка. Все изменилось после этого. Теперь Джейк чувствует себя идиотски влюбленным подростком, которого бросили по возвращении на родину. Он знает, что это по-детски, он знает, что он должен быть чертовым взрослым во всей этом дерьмовой ситуации, но это все еще сильно жалит. Он знает, что скоро ему придется справляться с болью, но конкретно сейчас ему приятно немного отвлечься, пока у него не будет личного места, чтобы сломаться и преодолеть это.

Гермиона кладет свою руку на его руку. "Клянусь, когда все закончится, я свяжу его яйца в узлы и надену их как серьги. Но сейчас, есть ли какой-нибудь способ, чтобы ты мог бы остаться с Забини?" Она делает паузу."А как ты вообще провел с ним этот день?"

Джейк улыбается, его внутреннее напряжение немного отступает. "Ну, как я уже сказал, он порядочный парень, учитывая все обстоятельства. А я американец и бесполезен в ваших социальных тонкостях и причудливой классовой структуре". При скептическом взгляде Гермионы он смеется. "А еще мы играли в карты, и он пытался обмануть, даже при том, что он под Обездвиживающим Заклятием, и я вынужден был помочь ему увидеть его расклад, левитируя карты с помощью своей палочки. Это было очень впечатляюще".

Гермиона качает головой. "Слизеринец остается слизеринцем..."

"Значит, вы относитесь к таким вещам серьезно". Джейк смотрит на нее. "Я думал, что это было сотрудничество между факультетами и все такое, или что-то подобное, но между всеми по-прежнему существуют значительные различия".

Гермиона играется с локонами волос. "Я не особо могу говорить об этом здесь". Она указывает на кровать, где миссис Забини и ее сын погружены в разговор, ее лицо находится в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Она цепляется за него так, будто никогда не хочет его отпускать. Забини выглядит как котенок, удерживаемый против воли, благодушный, но также немного готовый вырваться на свободу и сбежать, если у него будет шанс. "Я обещаю, что объясню больше, когда мы будем одни".

"Понял" - говорит Джейк. "У меня тоже есть вещи, о которых я не могу говорить публично. Хотя я бы хотел послушать тебя".

Гермиона заправляет прядь волос за ухо. "Обещаю. Мы выпьем и поговорим завтра - я думаю, что мы должны быть готовы к тому, чтобы к тому времени освободить Забини".

Джейк кивает, но внутренне сомневается. Это реально крутой проеб, если Гермиона не может найти чертов выключатель, и в конце концов, это выходные. Возможно, он будет здесь питаться чипсами из комнаты отдыха персонала и пить много крепкого чая аж до понедельника. "Хорошо. Я заставлю их принести мне пижаму или что-то лучшее, чем моя парадная форма".

"Мерлин, да" - Гермиона призадумывается. "Хочешь, чтобы я принесла тебе что-нибудь сегодня вечером?

"Нет". Джейк притягивает ее к себе, крепко прижимая, прежде чем отпустить. "Просто иди домой к Рону и по-настоящему хорошо поужинай. Завтра у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы разбираться со всем этим".

Гермиона кивает, затем осторожно обходит кровати. "Миссис Забини, я должна увести Вас сейчас". Боевики снова кружат вокруг.

Мать Забини вытирает слезу, но встает без жалоб. Джейк думает, что ее поведение ужасно царственно. Должно быть, Забини получил это от нее. Честно говоря, это самый величественный мальчик, с которым Джейк когда-либо проводил время, за исключением того тайского принца, которого Джейк охранял на дипломатическом посту. Да, и, конечно, Джонатан, но чем меньше о нем сказано, тем лучше. Джейк должен был научиться у него: никогда не встречаться с мальчиком из интерната. Это всегда заканчивается душевной болью.

"Я поговорю с Целителем о расширении палаты" - говорит Гермиона, стоя возле двери. "И я вернусь утром с подкреплением".

"Можешь ли ты заставить их принести немного суши?" – спрашивает Забини с кровати. "Я мог бы слопать пару нигири. О, и пряный ролл с тунцом. Ты знаешь нужное место, мама".

Гермиона неуверенно смеется, в то время как мать Забини кивает, маленькая ласковая улыбка изгибает ее губы. Дверь за ними захлопывается.

Джейк будет очень удивлен, если завтра утром не придет полное блюдо суши, возможно, доставленное лично Боевиком. Он бы и сам посмеялся, если бы у него было больше энергии. Иисус. Что за жизнь у него сейчас?

Он смотрит на Забини, растянувшегося на кровати и выглядящего немного спокойнее, чем раньше. Забини ловит его на этом и улыбается, быстрой, хищной вспышкой зубов, которая ничуть не беспокоит Джейка. "Голодный?"

"Засранец" - говорит Джейк, качая головой, и Забини подмигивает.

Все могло быть и хуже, думает Джейк. Он молится, чтобы у него не было причин сожалеть о своих словах.

11

На часах уже больше половины девятого, когда Гарри получает возможность вырваться в отделение магической реанимации. Титус и его подручные потратили целую вечность на него и его заявление о Забини, проверяя все известные связи Забини, связи его семьи, семьи Малфоя и другие совершенно неуместные предположения о лояльности его команды, прошлой деятельности и причинах присоединения сначала к Аврорату, а затем к специальному отделению "Семь-Четыре-Альфа". Гарри сумел сохранить самообладание, главным образом из-за желания не провоцировать новую тему для расследования и не давать чертовым ублюдкам дополнительной работы, но иногда он был на грани. Гарри все еще в ярости из-за того, что Забини находится под следствием, но он постарался притушить огни своей злости. Забини действительно не поможет, если Гарри потеряет самообладание. Или хладнокровие. Особенно на публике.

Теперь Гарри вернулся сюда, в Св. Мунго, и мчится по коридорам, спеша туда, где весь день были его мысли, к Малфою, в эту тихую палату и бережный мир, который она заключает в себе. Гарри видит Шаха, как только открывает дверь. Целительница на обходе останавливается на мгновение, смотрит на него в узнавании, затем опускает голову и переходит к следующему пациенту.

Гарри пожимает руку Шаха в знак приветствия. "Шах, ты чудо. Спасибо тебе большое за то, что остался на страже. Я должен тебе, по крайней мере, несколько раундов в "Дырявом"".

Шах улыбается, легкая усмешка раскалывает его лицо. "Не-а. Все хорошо, инспектор. Я имею в виду, я не из тех, кто отказывается от пинты или двух, но я был рад помочь со всем этим дерьмом сегодня, прошу прощения. Я знаю, что иначе Вы бы не попросили".

Гарри кивает, благодарный Шаху за редкую любезность после такого мерзкого дня. "Нет, но тем не менее я в долгу перед тобой".

"Ой, я бы попросил Вас взять меня в вашу команду, но это не выглядит особо безопасным с моей точки наблюдения". Шах перекатывает плечами и снова улыбается Гарри. Он поддерживает настроение легким, смеется перед лицом зла вокруг них, и Гарри реально ценит такую его непочтительность.

"Будьте осторожны в своих желаниях, да?" Гарри глубоко вздыхает, оглядываясь на лежащего Драко. И только тогда движение чуть дальше бросается ему в глаза; маленькая, хрупкая тень у окна, которую легко не заметить.

Это Нарцисса Малфой. Сердце Гарри внезапно застревает в горле, и он понятия не имеет, почему именно. И все же, подумав, он точно знает, почему. Он должен ей хотя бы объяснение, а может, и больше. В последний раз он видел ее на суде после войны. Он думал, что выполнил свой долг перед ней, сумев уберечь ее семью от Азкабана. А теперь он просто взял ее единственного сына на опасное задание и он чуть не был убит по случайности. Кажется, от жизненных долгов не так легко избавиться.

Она кивает в знак приветствия и немного сдвигается, становясь более заметной в слабом свете контролирующих заклинаний. Гарри почти задается вопросом, была ли она под Чарами Незаметности, или это просто ее естественный талант.

"Уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, Поттер?" Шах, очевидно, готов уйти, но он вежливо ждет, когда Гарри отпустит его, как будто это законное задание. Может, он прав, и Гарри должен привлечь его в команду. Это не то, что он уже не был чертовски хорошим помощником в последние недели, в любом случае. И им нужно больше помощи с тем количеством дерьма, которое они разгребают с момента возвращения из Праги.

"Да. Большое тебе спасибо за все, что ты сделал. Ты честно заработал свои выходные". Гарри дает ему несколько галлеонов, чтобы выпить пинту или две в "Дырявом". "Я выпью следующие несколько пинт с тобой, да?"

Как только Шах уходит и тяжелая дверь закрывается, Нарцисса полностью материализуется из тени. Она старше, чем ему помнится, на ее изысканных чертах добавилось несколько тонких линий, но Гарри думает, что она, возможно, одна из самых красивых женщин, которых он когда-либо видел. Она же, безусловно, еще и одна из самых пугающих, в собственной тихой манере.

"Я рада видеть Вас, инспектор Поттер. У меня есть дело для обсуждения с Вами, и оно касается благосостояния Драко". Нарцисса смотрит на сына, на его бледное лицо на больничных простынях, пока он крепко спит, и лишь легкое дыхание ритмично шевелит грудь.

Гарри хотел бы смотреть на спящего Драко дольше, чем приличествует, поэтому он заставляет себя отвести глаза. "Я счастлив быть полезным, миссис Малфой. Что Вам нужно?"

"Мне нужна Ваша гарантия его безопасности". Она смертельно серьезна, когда произносит это. "Св. Мунго не особо безопасное место. Любой может войти сюда, а мы знаем, что Антонин Долохов где-то рядом".

Гарри склоняет голову. Конечно, он ожидал, что Малфой поговорит со своей матерью. Тем не менее, это кажется немного слишком решительным – передавать информацию дальше. "Да"- осторожно говорит он. "Я полностью согласен, на самом деле. Я и сам беспокоился об этом, поэтому планировал остаться. В конце концов, он только что перенес серьезную операцию".

Нарцисса машет рукой. "Сейчас он стабилен и скоро поправится. Его нужно перевести в безопасное место".

Это застает Гарри врасплох. "Извините. Вы имеете в виду сегодня вечером?"

"Да". Она крепко обхватывает себя руками. "Боюсь, именно это я и делаю".

В то время как он счастлив, что кто-то серьезно относится к вероятности проникновения Долохова или Абаджиева в эту чертову палату, Гарри совсем не в восторге от перспективы забрать Малфоя прямо сейчас. Хотя, если честно, Нарцисса права. Малфой - легкая цель. Возможно, что даже Гарри не сможет защитить его здесь.

Гарри задается вопросом, знает ли Нарцисса о нападении что-то конкретное, чего не знают авроры. Она, кажется, более чем просто обеспокоена. Или, может быть, он просто устал, и всё и каждый кажется подозрительным.

"Куда бы Вы хотели забрать его, если Целители его отпустят? Я не думаю, что он будет слишком счастлив вернуться в Поместье". У Гарри возникают спазмы в животе только от мыслей об этом жутком месте и о том коротком времени, которое он провел в его подземельях. Он не хотел бы отправлять Малфоя обратно, но это дом его семьи. Тем не менее, Гарри не знает, как Малфою удалось прожить там столько лет. "Разве он не должен оставаться поближе к Лондону, а также к больнице на случай чрезвычайной ситуации?"

Гарри хватается за соломинку, он знает это, но он не хочет позволить ей отвезти Малфоя в Уилтшир, не в этот ужасный старый дом. Он также боится того, что скажут Целители. Слава Богу, Малфой ранен не так сильно, как ранее Забини, но они, по крайней мере, захотят оставить его на ночь.

"Действительно. И у меня нет ни малейшего желания приближать его к отцу больше, чем необходимо".

Это интересно, думает Гарри. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы она была неверна Малфою-старшему. Это кажется ему чем-то новым.

"Чем я могу помочь?" - спрашивает он Нарциссу. "Я имею в виду, в "Дырявом" всегда есть комнаты, но их трудно забронировать в короткие сроки. Я мог бы поговорить с Томом. Казармы авроров слишком неудобны".

Нарцисса одаривает его натянутой улыбкой. "Спасибо за то, что Вы так тщательно рассмотрели варианты. Я знаю, что это не лучший вариант, но разве Вы не обучались полевой медицине в качестве инспектора?"

Гарри медленно кивает. Они прошли базовую медицинскую подготовку, а он прошел дополнительное обучение для некоторых своих заданий. "Немного, да. Но это не то же самое, что надлежащее медицинское наблюдение".

"И Гриммаулд-Плэйс" - говорит Нарцисса. "Вы все еще владеете домом, не так ли?"

Гарри снова кивает, немного опасаясь того, куда все это идет. Он знает, что его дом имеет многолетние связи с семьей Нарциссы, но он унаследовал его от Сириуса, и это его единственная связь с крестным отцом. Кроме того, это был штаб Ордена Феникса. Ремус жил там. Тонкс тоже. Тедди был зачат в одной из спален. Они все были вместе в этом доме, и Гарри не хотел бы терять эти воспоминания. "Да. Я живу там сейчас".

"Тогда я бы попросила Вас привести Драко туда и позволить ему остаться, пока Долохов не будет схвачен или убит". Тонкое лицо Нарциссы мрачно. "Дом защитит его и поможет ему исцелиться. На него наложен особый набор заклинаний. Драко - Блэк, а старая магия в его стенах защитит любого, кто находится в кровном родстве с нами. Он не позволит навредить ему; по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что не позволит, когда признает его". Она делает паузу. "Ваше присутствие тоже поможет. Министерство не тронет его, пока Вы стоите на страже, и Антонин дважды подумает, прежде чем переступить порог. Дом все еще под Чарами Необнаружения, да?"

Гарри медленно кивает. Это все, чего он мог хотеть, чтобы Малфой находился там, где Гарри мог бы присматривать за ним, и в то же время это самая далекая от здравомыслия вещь. Как мог бы Малфой остаться с ним после всего, что произошло сегодня? Он проклянет Гарри в следующую неделю, когда все остальные будут вне пределов слышимости. Если он вообще заговорит с Гарри хотя бы для того, чтобы проклясть его. И все же, ему кажется, что Нарцисса знает лучше, какие средства защиты в доме могут помочь ее сыну.

"Да". Гарри глубоко вздыхает. "Я рад помочь, если Вы считаете, что так лучше всего. И если Целители согласны отпустить его".

Раздраженное фырканье доносится с кровати, Гарри оглядывается и видит Малфоя, пытающегося сесть ровно. Он терпит полную неудачу и падает на толстую стопку подушек. "Вы оба полностью сошли с ума". Его волосы спутаны, под глазами глубокие темные круги, но они вспыхивают с раздражением. "И я отказываюсь идти в грязный старый дом Поттера". Он не смотрит на Гарри. "Я остаюсь здесь, пока Целители не отпустят меня завтра, а затем я вернусь в свою чертову кровать. Больше никуда". Он смотрит на свою мать. "Тебе не следует говорить так громко, когда ты собираешься разрушить мою жизнь, мама".

Его кислое настроение странно приятно Гарри. Разъяренный, жалующийся Малфой намного лучше, чем слишком слабый, чтобы сопротивляться, Малфой. Гарри с удовольствием поуворачивается от проклятий, если с Малфоем все в порядке.

"Не будь смешным, дорогой" - говорит Нарцисса, игнорируя гнев своего потомка. "Я буду стоять на своем".

"Ни черта не будешь" - огрызается Малфой. "Мама, я решительно отказываюсь. Я скажу Целителям ..."

"Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного" - твердо говорит Нарцисса. "Ты сделаешь, как я говорю, Драко. Я _настаиваю_ ".

Гарри с восхищением наблюдает, как между матерью и сыном происходит молчаливое противостояние, а затем Малфой сжимает губы и поворачивает голову к стене.

Нарцисса оглядывается на Гарри. "Будете ли Вы готовы дать Обет Убежища?" У нее яркие глаза, и Гарри ощущает настоятельную необходимость этого в том, как она себя держит. Она обеспокоена конкретной угрозой безопасности Малфоя. Он не винит ее. Он и сам волнуется. У Забини есть свои охранники; до Малфоя здесь слишком легко добраться.

"Черт возьми, не смей, Поттер" - говорит Малфой, и в его голосе звучит напряженность, которая только усиливает беспокойство Гарри. Малфой на грани, думает он, и это опасное место для принятия решений о самосохранении и безопасности.

Это решает все. Гарри не колеблется. "Твой сын приветствуется в качестве моего гостя в Гриммаулд-Плэйс на все время, пока нуждается в убежище". Формальный обет успокаивает Гарри, заставляет его чувствовать это более законным и менее эгоистичным. Он и Нарцисса быстро пожимают руки, и соглашение запечатано. Нарцисса выглядит успокоенной.

Малфой ругается на кровати, но цветистая тирада только заставляет его мать вздохнуть и нахмуриться.

"Спасибо". Она бросает взгляд назад на своего сына, затем снова на Гарри, изогнув бровь. "Я могу также послать домового эльфа, если вам потребуется. С моим сыном может быть нелегко".

Гарри качает головой. "У меня есть один. Кричер будет в восторге от того, что в доме появится потомок семьи Блэков, я уверен".

"О, да, он будет любить меня" - резко говорит Малфой с кровати. "Ужасный эльф". Он затыкается, как только понимает, что он только что открыл. Гарри внутренне вздрагивает.

"Значит, ты был там раньше". Нарцисса пристальнее смотрит на Малфоя, прежде чем ее взгляд возвращается к Гарри. Она выглядит задумавшейся, и Гарри не нравится, что она, кажется, точно улавливает суть происходящего между ним и ее сыном. "Хорошо. Думаю, ты будешь как дома".

Гарри уже давно не может справиться с осознанием всего, что произошло за последние двенадцать часов. Этот день действительно достоин книги рекордов. Рока. Боже, но сегодня он чувствует себя мелодраматично. И это все его вина, правда, как продолжает говорить его внутренний голос.

Малфой кашляет. "Там был командный обед". Его взгляд мельком касается Гарри. "Кричер любит меня больше, чем Поттера".

Малфой лжет сквозь зубы - хотя, возможно, не по поводу Кричера, который был рад сегодня утром принести Малфою тост с маслом перед уходом в Камин, но Гарри кивает. Будет лучше, если он помолчит. Гермиона всегда говорила Гарри, что он не может лгать, даже чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Его лицо выдает все, что он думает. И слизеринцы быстро подлавливают любые его басни.

"Дорогой старый Кричер. Я не могу поверить, что он все еще жив". Нарцисса разглаживает складки на простынях кровати Малфоя, но ее глаза остры, и Гарри настороже. Она смотрит на Гарри, вероятно, оценивая его реакцию. "В детстве я считала его пугающим".

Гарри неловко проводит рукой по волосам и надеется, что он не краснеет. "Да. Ну, он все еще там, страшненький, как всегда, в своем маленьком чайном полотенце. Но я также могу позаботиться обо всем, что нужно Малфою". Гарри понимает, что говорит неправильно, и спешит уточнить, пока Нарцисса смотрит на него проницательным и любопытным взглядом. "Я имею в виду, я могу убедиться, что у нас все есть. Вам не нужно ничего отправлять".

Нарцисса поднимает руку в мягком запрещающем жесте. "Я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если отправлю. Возможно, постельное белье из Поместья, и немного пионов. Они будут чудесно подбадривать. Возможно, также немного того бузинного варенья, который делает Трисси. Он был очень хороший в этом году".

"Просто скажи да, Поттер" - устало говорит Малфой с кровати. "Иначе она никогда не прекратит". Он колеблется. "И это варенье чертовски вкусное".

Гарри смотрит на них обоих. "Ваш муж будет знать, где Драко?"

Нарцисса встречается взглядом с Гарри. Малфой- нет. "Люциус редко обращает внимание на домашнее хозяйство, инспектор Поттер. Он уж точно не будет беспокоиться о корзине, собранной домашними эльфами". Она внимательно следит за ним. "А что?"

Гарри не знает. Он думает, что просто не хочет, чтобы на его пороге появился Люциус Малфой с требованием вернуть сына. Но это что-то большее. Он видел выражение лица Малфоя, когда упоминался его отец. И Гарри сделает все возможное, чтобы держать этого ублюдка подальше от Малфоя, пока тот лечится. "Нет причин, правда".

Нарцисса наклоняет голову. "Я думаю, мы пришли к соглашению". Она встает рядом со своим сыном, убирая его волосы со лба. "Со всем вареньем, любовь моя".

Малфой, кажется, задумывается на мгновение, прежде чем он смотрит на свою мать. "Можем ли мы получить еще и хорошее вино? Я отказываюсь пить то пойло, которое Поттер держит в своих шкафах, и я абсолютно не собираюсь оставаться в его доме трезвым".  
.  
Дрожь проходит по телу Гарри при мысли о пьяном от вина Малфое, валяющемся в его постели. Он прикусывает губу, а Малфой смотрит в сторону. Какая-то часть Гарри все еще надеется, что Целители предотвратят освобождение Малфоя; тогда, по крайней мере, он сможет выглядеть так, будто предложил полное гостеприимство, но Малфой останется в больнице. С другой стороны, Гарри не особо хочет быть на страже на выходных, если Долохов нападет. В общем, оба варианта – плохие. И он слишком устал, чтобы принимать какие-то хорошие решения. Он уже принял так много плохих.

"Ты не можешь пить, пока принимаешь зелья" - отмечает Гарри. "Просто, чтобы было ясно".

"Отвали и сделай приличный погреб" - говорит Малфой угрюмым тоном. "Ты, обыватель".

Нарцисса закатывает глаза, глядя на своего избалованного отпрыска. "Дядя Орион был довольно неплохим знатоком вин"- говорит она легким тоном. "Подвалы Гриммаулд-Плэйс когда-то были довольно хорошо известны в лондонском обществе".

Это ставит Гарри в тупик. "Я не думаю, что когда-либо находил винные погреба, по крайней мере, не такие". Ему вдруг поневоле становится любопытно. Он провел так мало времени дома в последние годы.

Нарцисса мягко улыбается. "Я должна буду прийти и снять с них заклятия. Тетя Вальбурга всегда прятала их от тех членов семьи, которые любили использовать их слишком свободно на ее пуританский вкус. Ребенком я играла в них в прятки, и однажды провела там целый день, прячась от матери во время школьных каникул". Она смотрит на Малфоя, который слушает затаив дыхание, несмотря на полузакрытые глаза. "Тогда она только-только узнала, что я встречаюсь с твоим отцом, и в том же году устроила жуткий скандал на семейном рождественском ужине. Я уверена, что все еще смогу найти вмятины в шкафах от ее заклятий".

"Очаровательно" - говорит Малфой. Он, очевидно, все еще раздражен из-за матери.

Нарцисса берет свою сумочку. "Хорошо. Я пойду поговорю с Целителями, чтобы они отпустили Драко". Она смотрит на Гарри. "Возможно, Вы могли бы подождать здесь, пока я не приведу кого-нибудь, кто сможет его выписать? Я убеждена, что они устроят переполох из-за моего права на это, но я уверена в победе".

Она решительным шагом выходит из комнаты.

"Ты чертов идиот" - говорит Малфой с кровати.

"Вероятно" - соглашается Гарри. "Но она не ошибается. Ты здесь не в безопасности, и ты это знаешь".

Малфой отворачивается, на его лице появляется странное выражение. "Возможно, я не в безопасности и в твоем доме тоже".

Гарри не знает, что сказать на это. Он вздыхает. "Малфой..."

"Что случилось с твоим лицом?" - спрашивает Малфой.

Гарри трогает щеку рукой. Пощечина Паркинсон все же оставила слабый синяк. Никто другой не прокомментировал это, но предоставьте это Малфою. "Паркинсон" - говорит Гарри через мгновение. "Она узнала о Джейке".

Малфой поджимает рот. "Хорошо сделала".

"Смотри, я ..."

"Просто заткнись" - говорит Малфой. "Моя мать приняла решение, и ничего не поделаешь, особенно теперь, когда ты дал ей этот проклятый обет". Он звучит уставшим и подавленным. "Но я не буду спать в твоей кровати. Я хочу, чтобы это было абсолютно ясно".

"Конечно"- тихо говорит Гарри. "У тебя может быть свой собственный этаж, если хочешь".

"Хорошо". Малфой закрывает глаза. "Теперь держи свой тупой рот закрытым. Я сейчас злой на вас обоих".

Это справедливо, думает Гарри. Он осторожно садится на ближайший к окну стул. Они могут поговорить позже. Или не говорить вовсе.

Пока что Гарри просто хочет сидеть здесь и ждать, пока мир перестанет разваливаться.

12

Драко просыпается с испугом. В комнате вокруг него темно, мягкие, густые бархатные тени, окутывающие его кровать, прерываются лишь слабым светом из занавешенного окна. На мгновение он теряется, ожидая тихой суеты Св. Мунго.

А потом он вспоминает, как был обнят руками Поттера и аппарирован из палаты, к большому неудовольствию его Целителей, не говоря уже о его собственном. Он должен был протестовать, должен был возразить своей матери, должен был настаивать на том, что ему нет места в доме Поттера. Но он был уставшим, все еще в легком оцепенении от зелий и попыток залечить раны, не говоря уже о вибрирующей боли, которая все еще довольно часто пульсирует в его теле, заставляя его задыхаться.

Мать поцеловала его в лоб перед тем, как они ушли, и сказала, что очень рада, что он будет в безопасности. Он видел страх в ее глазах, и это тоже помогло ему придержать язык. Его мать не была так напугана с момента смерти Темного Лорда.

Честно говоря, Драко тоже.

Он елозит в кровати, морщась, когда перекатывается на бок. Он находится на верхнем этаже Гриммаулд-Плэйс, заныкавшийся в одну из гостевых комнат, как он и просил. Кровать немного затхлая, но, по крайней мере, Поттер приказал Кричеру сменить простыни. Он надеется, что его мать пришлет утром постельное белье - то, которое выглажено со свежей лавандовой водой. Кроме того, Драко кажется, что он слышит царапанье мольфеек где-то глубоко в стенах, но он полагает, что не должен жаловаться. Это не то, что Поттер переворачивает весь дом каждый сезон, а Кричер слишком стар, чтобы об этом беспокоиться.

Из темноты доносится тихое дыхание, и Драко замирает, обхватив руками дополнительную подушку, которую он притянул к себе. Он поднимает голову, его глаза еле приспосабливаются к мраку.

"Кричер?" - бормочет он.

Вспышка маленького Люмоса, и Драко видит Поттера в кресле, спрятанном в углу между окном и огромным резным комодом. Его лицо затенено светом; он отсвечивает от его очков и бутылки с огневиски в его руке. "Я не хотел тебя будить" - говорит Поттер.

Драко притягивает подушку к себе, его желудок слегка бурчит. Это не неприятно. "Ты знаешь, это жутко - скрываться в чьей-то комнате, наблюдая, как они спят".

"Я не скрывался". Поттер звучит как-то не в себе. И немного пьяно. "Я пытаюсь быть защитником".

"Выпив половину бутылки огневиски". Драко ложится обратно на матрас. Он не скажет об этом Поттеру, но чувствует себя немного лучше с ним в комнате. Он не уверен, что мог бы заснуть, если бы не принимал зелья, а теперь, когда они выветриваются, ему не нравится находиться в новом и неожиданном месте. У него были ночные кошмары на протяжении большей части его детства, которые только усилились во время его юности в окружении Пожирателей Смерти, оставив его с приступами паники и глубокой тревогой, которую он так никогда и не смог стряхнуть с себя. Новые места тревожат его, особенно в таких домах, как этот, которые, кажется, сочатся яростью и горем из самих половиц и балок.

"Я не знаю, как ты выдерживаешь эту комнату" - говорит он, удивляясь самому себе. "Говоря о жути".

Поттер вздыхает и отставляет огневиски в сторону. "Это была комната моего крестного отца, он рос здесь". Он оглядывает темную комнату, видя сквозь тени то, что Драко не совсем понимает. "Это часть его".

Драко смотрит на него. Поттер выглядит измученным. "Ты спал?"

"На самом деле, нет". Поттер наклоняется вперед, и Люмос от его палочки опускается достаточно низко, чтобы его лицо снова оказалось в тени. "Ну и денек".

Слабо сказано. "Да уж". Драко колеблется. "Хотя тебе нужно отдохнуть". Он не знает, почему он беспокоится о благополучии Поттера. Он не должен. Поттер –чертовое лживое дерьмо. Если бы не его мать, Драко не было бы здесь, и ему интересно, послала бы она его сюда, если бы он рассказал ей, что сделал Поттер. Наверное, да. Нарцисса Малфой - чертов прагматик. В конце концов, она живет с отцом Драко.

"Не хочу" - говорит Поттер через мгновение. Он вздыхает. "Я пытался. Все, о чем я мог думать, это о том, что произойдет, если Долохову удастся попасть сюда…" Он отворачивается. Его голос тяжелый и грубый. "Твоя мама убьет меня, если с тобой что-нибудь случится".

Мерлин, храни меня от идиотов и пьяных гриффиндорцев, думает Драко. Или это одно и то же. "На доме есть защита, придурок. Долохов не войдет".

"Долохов добрался до Забини" - говорит Поттер. "Я не знаю как, но он это сделал. Забини не атаковал бы тебя по какой-то другой причине".

"Я не знаю" - легко говорит Драко. "Ты должен был видеть некоторые из драк в нашей общей гостиной".

Поттер просто смотрит на него. "Ты не сопротивлялся. Против Забини".

Драко долго ничего не говорит. Он не знает, как описать то, что он чувствовал, когда один из его лучших друзей стоял напротив него в вестибюле, борясь с настоятельным призывом убить его. В прямом смысле. Драко не хотел сопротивляться, не хотел наносить удар по Блейзу. Это не принесло бы никакой пользы; Драко знает свои ограничения в качестве дуэлянта. Но он подумал, может быть, если бы он мог как-то связаться с ним, найти ту часть Блейза, которая все еще была Блейзом, он мог бы помочь ему бороться с тем, что контролирует его. Он не знает, смог бы он, в конце концов.

"Я не мог" - наконец говорит Драко, и Поттер кивает. "Он мой друг". За эти годы они столько пережили вместе, от общей гостиной Слизерина через тренировки авроров до часов, проведенных в следственной комнате, споря о деталях дела просто ради удовольствия. Блейз принадлежит Драко, так же яростно, как и Пэнси, и он не думает, что сможет когда-нибудь действительно поднять свою палочку против него. Нет, если у него не будет другого выбора. Сегодня было не так.

Между ними снова воцаряется тишина. Поттер чуть покачивается в кресле, его локти лежат на коленях. "Ты оттолкнул меня".

Драко зарывает лицо в подушку. Цирцея, но он надеялся, что Поттер не поднимет эту тему. Он не знает, почему он был так глуп, вытеснив Поттера с линии огня и заняв его место. За исключением того, что, если уж начистоту, он знает. Он не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что Поттера бы ранили, сбили вот таким образом, а он даже не был уверен, что Блейз и в самом деле не кастует Убийственное Проклятие. Он даже не задумывался; он просто действовал, и он знает, что если бы ему пришлось сделать это снова, он бы не изменил своих действий. Драко глубоко вздыхает. Он не может сказать Поттеру ничего из этого. Он трет щеку о наволочку и поворачивает голову. "Ты - Спаситель Магического Мира. Я - бывший Пожиратель Смерти. Как ты думаешь, кто заслужил это проклятие?"

"Не ты" - тихо говорит Поттер.

Драко сглатывает ком в горле. "Ну, ты идиот" - говорит он.

"Я знаю". Поттер смотрит на него, его глаза темны за очками. "Я правда знаю".

Подушка сминается под хваткой Драко. "Я зол". У него в животе плотный, тяжелый клубок ярости, и Драко не знает, пройдет ли это когда-нибудь.

"Ты должен быть". Поттер катает палочку между пальцами. Свет от Люмоса летает по комнате, освещая синие парчовые обои и тяжелую мебель из орехового дерева. В углу комнаты виден выцветший войлочный гриффиндорский вымпел, его края ободраны, как будто его сорвали со стены, а затем прицепили обратно. "Мне жаль".

Драко не отвечает.

Поттер откидывается назад и поднимает свою бутылку огневиски. Он делает длинный глоток. Драко наблюдает, как двигается его горло, длинное, худое и золотистое. Его челюсть небрита, и Драко вспоминает, как это ощущалось на его коже, грубо и горячо. Всего лишь прошлой ночью Драко был этажом ниже в постели Поттера, его ноги обвивались вокруг бедер Драко, его лицо искажалось от удовольствия, когда член Драко все глубже врезался в него.

Мерлин.

Резкий, горячий всплеск собственничества проходит сквозь Драко, и его ярость снова усиливается. "Ты солгал мне" - выплевывает он. "То, что я видел в _его_ голове…" - Драко замолкает, дрожь от боли пронзает его грудь, и Поттер вскакивает со стула, огневиски забыт, когда он падает на колени возле кровати.

"С тобой все в порядке?" Поттер не трогает Драко, но его рука лежит на кровати между ними.

Драко кивает, позволяя остаточным спазмам накатить на него. Он выдыхает. "Хорошо" - наконец может выговорить он.

Поттер изучает его с несчастным выражением лица. "Я должен был сказать тебе" - говорит он. "О Джейке".

Это имя пробивает болью сердце Драко. "Да" — это все, что он может сказать. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Поттер прикусывает губу.

"Я больше не мог этого делать" - говорит Поттер. "Это не работало, он и я. У нас было соглашение, знаешь? Что бы ни случалось, пока мы в разных странах, ну... Это случалось. А затем появился ты, и ..."

"Стоп". Драко не может этого слышать. Он не знает, сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь это услышать. Он злится, ему больно, и он не хочет никаких чертовых оправданий Поттера. Не здесь. Не сейчас.

Поттер замолкает.

"Ты дерьмо" - наконец говорит Драко. "А я чертов дурак, так что я не знаю, кто из нас больший мудак". Он делает паузу. "За исключением того, что ты должен предполагать, что это, вероятно, ты".

Поттер дарит ему маленькую улыбку.

Драко не знает, что делать, поэтому он делает самую большую глупость, которую только может придумать. "Черт" - говорит он и переворачивается на другую сторону, забирая подушку с собой. "Ложись, Поттер. Ты выглядишь чертовым пугалом, а я слишком устал, чтобы иметь с этим дело сейчас".

Мгновение Поттер колеблется, но затем Драко чувствует, как прогибается матрас, когда он залезает на кровать. Раздается тихий стук, потом еще один, когда сапоги Поттера падают на пол. Он вытягивается рядом с Драко, уверенным присутствием за его спиной, на расстоянии одной-двух ладоней между ними.

Живот Драко трепещет. Его член дергается, но это скорее символический жест. Он слишком уставший и испытывает боль, чтобы думать о том, чтобы сейчас что-то делать с Поттером. Это, наверное, к лучшему. Он не хочет возвращаться к тому, что происходит между ним и Поттером. Не сегодня. Возможно, вообще никогда.

Но ощущение Поттера позади себя - это утешение, успокаивающее его разум таким образом, о котором Драко не хотел бы задумываться. Они долго лежат молча, прежде чем рука Поттера зависает над бедром Драко, пальцы почти касаются мягкого хлопка пижамных штанов, которые Драко позаимствовал в комоде Поттера, пока его мать утром не принесет одежду из его квартиры. А затем тепло руки Поттера исчезает, и Драко чувствует себя странно обделенным.

"Ты можешь…" Драко замолкает, но оглядывается через плечо на Поттера, который снял очки и смотрит на Драко, как на пугливого зверька. Драко сжимает губы, затем облизывает их, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы прислонить голову к подушке. "Я не против".

Рука Поттера обвивается вокруг бедра Драко, тяжелая и легкая одновременно, как будто Поттер в ужасе от того, что неправильное прикосновение может разорвать Драко на тысячи крошечных осколков. Сначала Драко напрягается, не будучи уверенным в том, что касание пальцев Поттера не приведет его изможденные нервные окончания в приступы агонии, но по его коже скользит тепло, мягкое, осторожное и утешающее, и тело Драко расслабляется, впервые с тех пор, как он проснулся в Св. Мунго.

"Хорошо?" - тихо спрашивает Поттер, и Драко кивает.

Здесь он чувствует себя в безопасности: в постели крестного отца Поттера, в тишине окружающего их дома, в темноте ночи, обволакивающей их в тихих бархатных объятиях.

Дыхание Поттера согревает плечо Драко, он пахнет огневиски и слабым запахом миндального мыла, когда поворачивает голову, прислоняясь лбом к шее Драко.

"Я так волновался" - шепчет Поттер, и Драко качает головой.

"Не надо, Поттер". Он позволяет своему телу расслабиться, приспосабливая себя под изгибы бедер и ног Поттера. Его бинты плотно прилегают к груди, удерживая его плечо под неудобным углом. "Я серьезно".

Поттер фыркает возле кожи Драко, но кивает.

"Иди, блядь, спать"- говорит Драко. "Я не позволю тебе быть даже наполовину пьяным, когда придет моя мама".

"Твоя мама почти такая же страшная, как и мама Забини" - говорит Поттер в сторону затылка Драко.

По рукам Драко бегут мурашки. "Не совсем".

Поттер замолкает. Драко почти думает, что Поттер уснул, когда тот шепчет "не ненавидь меня" в волосы Драко.

Драко не отвечает. Он ждет, слушая, как ровное дыхание Поттера становится мягким и неглубоким.

Сон приходит к Драко лишь с рассветом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драко налаживает отношения с Гриммаулд-Плэйс, Блейз дает показания, а Кричер настаивает, чтобы Гарри вел себя прилично.

1  
Драко просыпается в спальне один. Проходит одно сонное мгновение, прежде чем он осознает, где находится – в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, а не в своей уютной квартире возле Риджентс-парка. Яркий свет проникает внутрь вдоль краев выцветших штор, уныло висящих перед высоким окном, освещая пыль, которая парит и поблескивает в воздухе. Драко садится и морщится от головной боли, его плечо все еще ноет. Он касается бинта под футболкой и вздрагивает. Все его тело до сих пор болит от _Круциатуса_ , но теперь это больше похоже на то, как будто он пробежал марафон, а не был ранен своим лучшим другом; Драко считает, что это лучше, чем могло бы быть. Он скидывает жуткое красно-золотое покрывало и медленно спускает ноги в сторону.

Деревянный пол холодит его босые ноги. Еще одно мгновение он сидит на краю кровати, позволяя себе окончательно проснуться. Его голова все еще как в тумане от недосыпа, не говоря уже о зельях, которыми его накачали, но он помнит, как лежал в постели рядом с Поттером, слушая, как тот спит, и ощущая, как теплое тело Поттера прижимается к его телу. Черт, думает Драко. Он был так глуп. Он не знает, что в Поттере такого, что проникает ему под кожу, заставляя его вести себя как чертов дурак и убеждая его, что им просто необходимо обниматься посреди гребаной ночи. Мерлин. Драко выдыхает и осматривается. Комната больше, чем он представлял себе прошлым вечером, или, может быть, ему просто кажутся дополнительные несколько футов между кроватью и огромным резным шкафом, занимающим половину стены с синей парчовой обивкой. На обоях наклеены плакаты и фотографии, все с рваными краями, как будто кто-то пытался их оторвать и не смог. Большинство из них - маггловские мотоциклы и полуодетые женщины, подавляющее большинство из которых одеты в крохотные бикини, из которых практически вываливаются их сиськи. Драко фыркает, позабавленный. Кто-то, кажется, слишком сильно старался спроецировать очень специфическое выражение мужественности.

Он выходит в коридор и, прихрамывая, спускается по крутой лестнице, его пальцы слегка скользят вдоль перил. Дом грязный, пыльный и тихий, почти угрюмый по ощущению того, как доски пола скрипят под ногами Драко. Он на мгновение прижимает ладонь к перилам на площадке. Они липкие под его рукой, полировка немного потрескалась и изношена. "Бедняжка" - бормочет он. "Этот придурок не заботится о тебе должным образом, не так ли?" Он почти может поклясться, что слышит дрожащий вздох из карниза.

Поттер на кухне, наливает чашку кофе. Когда Драко входит, он поднимает взгляд. "Привет". Он в потертых джинсах и в обтягивающей красной футболке с логотипом "Fitchburg Finches". Рукава футболки туго облегают его бицепсы. "Я решил дать тебе поспать".

Драко отводит взгляд. "Спасибо" - говорит он. "Который сейчас час?"

"Почти одиннадцать". Поттер протягивает кофе Драко, затем подталкивает его к стулу за длинным прямоугольным столом. На столе аккуратно выстроились четыре флакона. "Зелья здесь. Для заживления ран, для регенерации крови, костный трансплантат для твоей скулы и какое-то успокоительное средство".

"Вот его я не буду принимать" - машинально бормочет Драко. Он садится, берет первый флакон, открывает его и вздрагивает от запаха. "Мерлин".

Поттер протягивает ему ложку. "Давай сам. По ложке из каждого флакона, за исключением успокоительного. Целитель сказал - половину дозы, по мере необходимости". Он смотрит на Драко. "Ты паршиво выглядишь, поэтому я бы сказал, что тебе это нужно".

Драко игнорирует его. Он наливает по ложке каждого из трех других зелий и выпивает их так быстро, как только может, до того, как начнет давиться. Он бросает ложку обратно в Поттера и запивает зелья длинным глотком кофе, прежде чем поставить чашку на стол. Теперь он чувствует себя немного лучше.

"Ты голодный?" - спрашивает Поттер, и Драко кивает. Он чувствует себя странно, сидя здесь в этой пародии на домашнюю жизнь. Тем не менее, он не может спорить с Поттером. Он смотрит, как тот вытаскивает из духовки тарелку, на которой все еще остались Согревающие Чары, и ставит ее перед Драко. "Тут ничего особенного".

На тарелке - полный английский завтрак, в комплекте с бобами на тосте.

Драко обожает бобы на тосте.

Он берет вилку, протянутую Поттером, и тыкает ею в тарелку. Еда на удивление вкусная. "Это ты ..."

"Кричер". Поттер наливает еще одну чашку кофе и садится напротив Драко. "Он очень рад, что готовит для кого-то, кроме меня". Поттер слабо улыбается над краем своей чашки. "Последнее, что я видел, это как он отправляется подметать весь третий этаж".

"Давно пора" - говорит Драко. Он накалывает немного бекона, затем поднимает взгляд на Поттера, который смотрит на него со всей возможной серьезностью, держа чашку двумя руками. На краю его очков есть пятнышко чего-то - возможно, масла. "Что?"

Поттер качает головой и делает глоток кофе. "Утром позвонила твоя мама. Она старалась говорить тихо, поэтому я не смог разобрать все, но она сказала что-то о том, что твой отец возмущен, поэтому она не сможет принести твои вещи до полудня".

Неудивительно. Драко задумывается, какая вожжа попала под хвост его отцу на этот раз. Мерлин знает. Монологи Люциуса с годами стали еще более раздражающими. Отец не очень здоров; Драко это знает. Это не важно. "Ладно" - говорит он. На самом деле, это в какой-то мере облегчение. Теперь, когда он более вменяем - Цирцея, но он ненавидит это успокоительное - он предпочел бы, чтобы его мать не оказывалась в его квартире без присмотра, и, возможно, он мог бы уговорить Поттера позволить ему пойти туда самому, чтобы проконтролировать ее прибытие. Его мать - конкретная шпионка, всегда была такой, а Драко знает, что есть некоторые предметы, на которые он предпочел бы, чтобы Нарцисса не натыкалась. Такие, как его небольшая коллекция викторианской порнографии в книжных шкафах гостиной, которую он всегда зачаровывает, чтобы та выглядела, как книги Томаса Харди, прежде чем она приходит; ни один человек в здравом уме не захотел бы прочитать роман "Джуд Незаметный".

"Я думал, что ты будешь раздражен" - говорит Поттер.

Драко пожимает плечами. "Мать и отец не всегда самые надежные люди. Они стараются, но…" Он замолкает, не в силах выразить словами суть взаимоотношений своих родителей. Когда он был младше, он поклонялся им обоим, а его обожали, ласкали и баловали, когда он был в их компании. Только когда он начал переосмысливать свою семью – после этого психопата Темного Лорда - Драко осознал, что большую часть своего детства он провел с эльфами Поместья, присматривавшими за ним, пока его родители порхали с одного общественного собрания на другое и брали Драко с собой только тогда, когда это было выгодно - похвастаться Малфоем-наследником. Он знает, что его мать старалась, когда могла, звать его в свою гардеробную, когда она наносила макияж, гулять с ним по саду, заходить в его комнату, чтобы поцеловать его на ночь и спросить, как прошел его день. Но пока Драко рос, его отец требовал все больше и больше ее внимания, ревниво удерживая ее возле себя и отрывая от друзей, семьи и сына; и это при том, что сам регулярно напивался огневиски и пытался получить хоть немного власти от Темного Лорда. Только в последние годы Драко примирился с этим и простил свою мать за ее глупую любовь к отцу. Не то, что ее сестры были намного лучше. Глупость во взаимоотношениях, должно быть, является семейной чертой Блэков. Драко отводит взгляд от Поттера. "Я уверен, что что-нибудь придумаю".

"Но…"

Тогда Драко смотрит на него, сжимая губы. " _Все в порядке_ , Поттер".

Поттер замолкает, и Драко возвращается к еде. Он почти уничтожил свою тарелку, прежде чем Поттер откидывается на спинку стула и вздыхает.

Драко опускает вилку. Вытирает уголок рта большим пальцем. Он ненавидит признавать это, но Кричер такой же хороший повар, как и эльфы Поместья. Это удивительно. Он сосет большой палец, и когда снова смотрит на Поттера, то ловит пристальный взгляд ярких глаз. Драко роняет руку. "Ты собираешься сказать мне, чего ты вздыхаешь?" - спрашивает он, пока Поттер придвигает к нему салфетку. Это прекрасный ирландский лен, с вышитым бледно-золотым гербом семьи Блэков. У его матери спрятан один такой комплект.

"Ты" - прямо говорит Поттер. Он вытягивает руки назад за голову, и Драко действительно хотел бы, чтобы он этого не делал. Футболка на груди Поттера туго натягивается; Драко может видеть на ткани контуры его сосков, пока Поттер не наклоняется вперед, позволяя рукам со стуком упасть перед ним. "Ты остаешься здесь".

Драко осторожно смотрит на него, но не отвечает. Он думал, что это и так было ясно, учитывая клятву Поттера прошлой ночью.

Поттер глядит на него хмуро. "Послушай, мне все равно. Ты можешь оставаться в любой комнате, какой захочешь, но пока Долохов бродит где-то снаружи, ты либо здесь, либо в министерстве. Больше нигде, ладно? Я не знаю, какого хрена он хочет от тебя, но я дал обещание твоей маме, и я не собираюсь позволять тебе быть где-либо одному. Я не буду прикасаться к тебе. Черт, я даже не буду говорить с тобой, если не хочешь ... "

Драко угрюмо молчит. Он снова поднимает вилку и водит зубцами по остаткам бобов.

"Но я вынужден настаивать". Поттер бросает на него вызывающий взгляд; он явно ожидает, что Драко будет протестовать. "Сейчас ты гость в этом доме. Я ясно выражаюсь?"

"Это приказ, инспектор?" Драко лижет заднюю часть своей вилки. Ему нравится, как это заставляет Поттера сглотнуть, а затем отвернуться. Он подозревает, что это делает его сволочью, но ему реально наплевать. Он все еще злится на Поттера, но не может не находить его привлекательным. Это все чертовски запутанно, и Драко не нравится так себя чувствовать.

"Да, если мне придется его отдать" - говорит Поттер.

Драко пожимает плечами. "Ладно". В данном случае у него действительно нет выбора, и его мать это предвидела. "Ты все еще мудак, но ты дал мне убежище. Как ты думаешь, я собираюсь бросаться этим?"

Поттер кажется немного удивленным. "Оу".

"Я не сплю с тобой" - холодно говорит Драко. "Просто, чтобы все было ясно. И если я опять обнаружу тебя посреди ночи, в этой богомерзкой гриффиндорской спальне, притаившимся возле меня, я прокляну твои гребаные причиндалы. _Я_ ясно выражаюсь?" Теперь, когда он поел, боль начинает просачиваться обратно, покалывая его кожу. Честно говоря, он бы хотел выпить успокоительного, но не собирается делать этого перед Поттером. Есть не так много слабостей, которые он готов показать.

Лицо Поттера вспыхивает, но он кивает. "Справедливо".

Они напряженно смотрят друг на друга через стол. Драко заговаривает первым, глядя на свою пустую тарелку. "Мне нужны кое-какие вещи из моей квартиры".

"Твоя мать сказала ..."

"Она не пойдет в мою квартиру" - перебивает его Драко. "Я люблю свою маму, но это мое пространство. Не ее. И последнее, что я хочу, это чтобы она копалась в моем ящике для чистых трусов и находила мой тайник с секс-игрушками".

Это заставляет Поттера замереть. "Ох".

_Да, придурок_ , хочет сказать Драко. _Жаль, что ты так сильно все испортил, правда? Возможно, ты тоже смог бы поиграть с ними_. За исключением того, что Драко не хочет использовать фаллоимитаторы и пробки, хранящиеся в той коробке. Не с Поттером. Они нравились Николасу, и Драко должен был выбросить их еще несколько месяцев назад. Не то, что он не может купить новых, с которыми не будет связано никаких тяжелых воспоминаний. Он вспоминает трансфигурированный стакан, который Поттер засунул ему в задницу той ночью в Праге; по его телу пробегает дрожь, и его щеки краснеют настолько, что Поттер может заметить, он уверен.

Драко встает, немного покачиваясь, но ловит себя прежде, чем Поттер успевает протянуть руку, чтобы помочь ему. "Мне нужна одежда" - говорит он – "и зубная щетка".

"Я не позволю тебе идти одному". Поттер уже отодвигает свой стул, царапая деревянными ножками каменный пол. Драко ожидал этого, но это все равно раздражает его.

"Ради всего святого, я вполне способен, Поттер…" Он делает шаг, и мир слегка колеблется. Поттер ловит его; его руки, теплые и крепкие, сжимают руки Драко. "Да уж, конечно".

"Просто пошатнулся". Драко пытается выглядеть невозмутимым. Это трудно делать, когда грудь Поттера прижимается к его спине. Черт, но Поттер хорошо пахнет: немного миндального мыла, мятная зубная паста и безошибочный пряно-имбирный аромат похмельного зелья. Руки Поттера соскальзывают с него; он отступает назад, и Драко внезапно становится холодно. Он обнимает себя руками и игнорирует приподнятую бровь Поттера. "Ладно" - угрюмо говорит он. "Но я иду сейчас". Он хочет снять пижаму Поттера и влезть в свою уютную одежду. "И я хочу принять нормальный душ, прежде чем я буду вынужден терпеть ту отвратительную сантехнику, которую ты позволил этому дому накапливать". Сверху слышен скрип и стон труб. Драко не уверен, протестуют они или соглашаются.

К удивлению Драко, Поттер не спорит, хотя и обижается на то, что Драко унижает его средства для купания. И четверть часа спустя Драко стоит под струями воды в собственном душе, пока Поттер торчит на кухне его квартиры с категорическим запрещением подходить даже близко к спальне.

Горячая вода приятно омывает ноющее тело Драко, и он позволяет ей падать на кожу, пока та не становится ярко-розовой, перед тем, как намылиться своим любимым мылом из цитронной вербены; затем споласкивается, и пенистая вода стекает в канализацию под его ногами. Он вытирается и проверяет свое плечо под водонепроницаемой повязкой. Разорванная плоть срастается быстрее, чем Драко ожидал, даже с Целительными Чарами и зельями. Хотя шрам все равно останется. Он уже может это сказать.

Драко смотрит на себя в запотевшем зеркале. Его лицо выглядит странным, тени под глазами более выраженными. Его шрамы выделяются, как глубокие морщины, прорезающие его плоть, обвивая его грудь до бедра. Он вздыхает и прослеживает путь разреза и его пересечение с толстым шрамом _Сектумсемпры_ , дюйм или два над его правым соском. Драко худой и мускулистый, но у него нет ни широкого разворота плеч, ни толстых бицепсов. Он по-прежнему похож на мальчика, ребра угадываются под мышцами, острые тазовые кости выступают над клочком темно-золотых волос, и он не понимает, что Поттер увидел в нем. Не после Дюранта.

Дюрант - мужчина, способный поднять Поттера на руки, унести его в постель и оттрахать до беспамятства. Не так, как Драко, который может быть быстрым и проворным, но не может даже подумать о том, чтобы перекинуть Поттера через плечо и уйти в спальню. Так, как Поттер сделал с ним. У Драко при этом воспоминании становится сухо во рту… И Дюрант кажется стабильным. Спокойным. Чертовым собранным взрослым. Драко шустрый и сообразительный, он это знает, но при этом молодой, глупый и с испорченными мозгами. Это Драко тоже знает. У вас должна быть нафиг съехавшая крыша, чтобы делать то, что он делает с Поттером. С его СОР. Мерлин. Драко наклоняется над раковиной, вдыхая ароматный пар вербены и внезапно чувствуя себя так, словно его ударили под дых.

В дверь стучат, и Драко оборачивает полотенце вокруг себя, затягивая его вокруг бедер. "Чего ты хочешь?" - резко говорит Драко, открывая дверь ровно настолько, чтобы позволить Поттеру только заглянуть внутрь. "Я думал, что отправил тебя на кухню".

Глаза Поттера скользят по груди Драко, затем снова поднимаются на перевязанное плечо. "Ты в порядке?"

"Я в порядке". Драко убирает мокрые волосы со лба.

"Просто там сова стучит в окно кухни" - говорит Поттер. "Я не знал, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я…" Его взгляд мелькает за спину Драко к раковине. "Господи, сколько у тебя бутылочек с кремом? Даже у Гермионы не так много".

Драко поворачивается и оглядывается на ряд кремов против старения и увлажняющих средств, стоящих вдоль краев раковины. "Никогда не бывает слишком рано ухаживать за кожей, особенно кожей Малфоев" - говорит он, а затем поворачивается назад, тыкая пальцем в слишком твердую грудь Поттера. "Вернись на кухню. Впусти чертову сову - рядом с окном стоит миска с лакомствами".

"Я…" - говорит Поттер, но Драко закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней. Он закрывает глаза, все еще видя выражение лица Поттера, когда его взгляд скользил по телу Драко. Цирцея. Член Драко полужесткий, и он хочет его смягчить, думая обо всем, о чем только может, чтобы расслабиться. Это не особо помогает.

"Тебе лучше не стоять там, когда я выйду, Поттер" - говорит он, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. Часть его желает, чтобы Поттер проигнорировал его, чтобы сидел на кровати, твердый и готовый для Драко.

С другой стороны двери не доносится ни звука. Драко ждет, затем выскальзывает в свою спальню. Поттера там нет. Драко вздыхает с облегчением; по крайней мере, так он позволяет себе думать. Дверь в спальню закрывается, спасибо Мерлину, и Драко быстро одевает чистые трусы, джинсы и синюю классическую рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Он копается в комоде, упаковывая одежду в черный кожаный вещмешок, затем возвращается в ванную комнату за своей зубной щеткой и несколькими необходимыми кремами. Насрать на то, что подумает Поттер. Темные круги под глазами Драко кричат о помощи, а доза увлажнителя не нанесла бы вреда и Поттеру.

Когда Драко входит на кухню, его волосы все еще немного влажные и прилипшие к задней части шеи. Поттер прислонился к раковине и воркует с большой серой совой, в данный момент восседающей на кране.

"Великий Гарри Поттер" - говорит Драко. "Флиртующий с совой".

"Мне нравятся совы". Поттер проводит пальцем по пушистому оперению. "У меня была сова в течение долгого времени. Снежная сова. Она была чудесная".

"Что с ней случилось?" Драко подходит ближе, кидая вещмешок на кухонный стул. Он помнит ту сову, проносившуюся над головами учеников в Большом зале, когда приходила почта. Было трудно не заметить такое прекрасное существо. В конце концов, снежные совы не были родом из Британии.

Поттер не отвечает на мгновение, а затем отстраняется, убирая руку от совы. "Она была убита Пожирателем Смерти" - наконец говорит он. "Во время войны". Он не смотрит на Драко.

"Мне жаль". Драко идет к холодильнику, достает бутылку воды, отвинчивает крышку и прислоняется к закрытой дверце. Он искренен в этом. Драко любит животных, иногда даже больше, чем людей. Он не может представить себе потерю любимца; его собственная орлиная сова, Геркулес, выбранная в "Совиной Империи Лупоглааза" еще птенцом, когда Драко было восемь лет, доживает свою жизнь в совятне Поместья, в счастливом окружении остальной части своей стаи. Каждые несколько недель она прилетает в Лондон, чтобы увидеться с Драко, обычно принося с собой пакет выпечки от кухонных эльфов Поместья. "Это ужасно".

"Это была не твоя вина". Поттер большим пальцем трет пятнышко на краю раковины.

"Это реально не имеет значения, не так ли? Мне все равно жаль". Драко замечает, что Поттер игнорирует его, и вздыхает. "Привет, Орест". Сова взъерошивает перья, прежде чем слететь с крана в сторону Драко. Орест усаживается на стол, наклоняясь, чтобы подергать Драко за волосы. "Прекрати" - говорит Драко, но проводит рукой по широкой мягкой совиной спине. Орест был одной из сов Малфоев с тех пор, как Драко себя помнит, и Драко его очень любит. "Тебя послала мама?"

Орест тихо ухает и протягивает лапку. К ней привязано письмо, и Драко узнает почерк. Его рот сжимается. "Значит, не мама".

Поттер смотрит на него. "Твой отец?"

"Единственный и неповторимый". Драко отвязывает письмо, пока Орест прыгает, его крылья шелестят, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он поддевает ногтем сургучную печать, ломая ее, и вытаскивает сложенный лист бумаги. Он пробегает по нему глазами, мышцы его челюсти напрягаются.

"Какого хрена он хочет?" Поттер подходит к столу, протягивая руку. Драко передает ему письмо.

"Он внезапно очень сильно обеспокоился моей безопасностью". Драко отводит взгляд. Его горло сжимается. "Я полагаю, что _"Пророк"_ вышел сегодня утром. Там определенно должна быть ехидная заметка о том, что отец давно знал, что Блейз был плохим парнем".

Вспышка гнева пронзает лицо Поттера, пока он читает письмо. "Блядь". Он бросает его на стол. "Что ты собираешься делать?"

Драко спокойно вытаскивает свою палочку и кастует на письмо _Инцендио_ , позволяя ему вспыхнуть и задымиться, прежде чем опасть горсткой пепла. Затем подходит к боковой стойке и копается в ящике, вытаскивая конверт. "Вот это" - говорит он, сметает пепел в конверт и запечатывает его. "Орест, ты не мог бы вернуть это моему отцу?"

Орест с сомнением смотрит на Драко, но вытягивает лапку, чтобы позволить Драко прикрепить конверт к обрывку кожаного шнура, которым было привязано первоначальное письмо. Он ухает и качает головой, но, осторожно куснув Драко за ухо, взлетает, расправляя крылья и вылетая обратно в открытое окно.

Поттер смотрит на Драко. "Это взбесит твоего отца".

"В этом-то и смысл, Поттер". Драко подходит и закрывает окно. Оборачивается, опирается на раковину. "Кроме того, он чего-то хочет. Цирцея знает, чего, но, когда мой отец выражает какую-либо обеспокоенность по поводу моего благополучия, ты можешь смело ожидать, что это для прикрытия его собственной задницы". Он проводит руками по лицу. Он чертовски устал. "Он, вероятно, почуял двуличие матери, пришедшей ко мне без него. Они время от времени обыгрывают друг друга. Это чертовски смешно". И токсично. Он до сих пор не знает, почему его мать остается с его отцом. Он знает, что она любит Люциуса, но то, как он обращается с ней, иногда бесит Драко. Его отец – большой мерзавец, и был таким всегда, насколько Драко помнит, но, когда он был младше, Драко боготворил Люциуса. Не хотел ничего больше, чем быть таким, как он. А затем началась война, и Драко увидел, как его любимый отец превратился в гневного старого ублюдка, не желающего видеть свою роль в разрушении семьи, которой он так дорожил.

Драко не будет под его контролем. Больше не будет... Он делает большой глоток из бутылки с водой, затем закрывает ее и сует в свою сумку. "Ты готов? Ты уверился в том, что я вряд ли буду атакован Долоховым на моей собственной кухне?"

"Это могло произойти" - мягко говорит Поттер. Драко фыркает; когда они только вошли, Поттер заставил его ждать у Камина, пока сам обшаривал всю квартиру.

"Идиот" - говорит Драко, но где-то внутри него свернулось что-то теплое, с чем, он знает, ему нужно быть осторожным. Он оглядывает свою кухню, легкая грустинка скользит сквозь него. Он любит свою светлую, удобную квартиру; он не хочет оставлять ее ради мрачного и грязного дома Поттера. Но он знает, что здесь он не в безопасности. Нет, если Долохов хочет его смерти – а в причинах этого Драко не уверен. Много лет назад, когда Темный Лорд заставил его кастовать _Круциатус_ , он был всего лишь мальчиком. Этого не может быть достаточно, чтобы Долохов ненавидел его так сильно.

Драко поднимает сумку на плечо и проходит мимо Поттера к Камину. Он позволяет своей руке ухватиться за дверной косяк на выходе, пальцы гладят светлое дерево. _Будь в безопасности_ , думает он про квартиру. _Я скоро вернусь_.

Он может ощутить, как защитные чары сдвигаются и трансформируются под его пальцами, и его квартира принимает меры предосторожности. Он позволяет себе в последний раз оглянуться на кучу кроссовок у входной двери, на стопки книг рядом с диваном, на уютную домашность всего, что у него есть. А потом он смотрит на Поттера, с его грозным лицом и углубляющейся бороздой между бровями. Драко задумывается, на что, черт побери, он согласился и насколько он попал.

"Готов?" - спрашивает Поттер, бросая немного порошка в Камин.

Нет, думает Драко. Но у него нет выбора, не так ли?

Сжимая пальцы на ручке своей сумки, он шагает в потрескивающее зеленое пламя, оставляя позади свой дом ради Поттеровского.

Цирцея, помоги ему.

2  
Гарри входит в штаб-квартиру авроров с напряженными плечами и высоко поднятой головой. Это оскорбительная поза, он знает, и он готов к любой битве на том собрании, на которое его вызвали. Гавайн позвонил в половине восьмого утра, пока Малфой еще спал, спрашивая Гарри, не придет ли он в два часа, для, как выразился Гавайн, "небольшого разговора наедине с несколькими заинтересованными сторонами". Гарри не знает, чего ожидать, но он знает, что это нехорошо.

Он накинул свой аврорский плащ на джинсы, но остался в футболке Finches. Если Робардс зовет его в субботу, то может принять его в одежде выходного дня. Малфой спросил его, как управлять защитными заклинаниями Камина, на случай, если позвонит Паркинсон. Гарри вынужден был заставить его пообещать открывать только членам команды или его матери. Он не думает, что должен был включить Джейка в этот список - страдания Малфоя на собеседовании были практически осязаемыми, и Гарри беспокоится о том, что может случиться, если ему когда-нибудь снова придется увидеть их вместе. Он знает, что это ужасно эгоистично, но Гарри держал их в разных отделах своей головы, Джейка в Нью-Йорке и Малфоя здесь, и это работало на первых порах. У Гарри было две жизни, которые не пересекались, но затем Малфой начал занимать все больше и больше места в голове Гарри, а Джейк решил приехать в Лондон, и теперь каким-то образом эти отделы перепутались, и Гарри чувствует себя как чужак в своем собственном доме. И ему не должно нравиться присутствие Малфоя в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, не должно нравиться, как хорошо Малфой выглядит за столом на кухне во время завтрака, все еще с темными кругами под глазами, с тонкими костями и острым, как бритва, языком, но при этом в пижаме Гарри, вкушающим приготовленный Кричером завтрак. Гарри не должен хотеть держать его в безопасности, не должен хотеть, чтобы он был рядом. Это слишком несправедливо, в конце концов. Гарри не имеет права.

Черт, если честно, Гарри не хотел оставлять Малфоя одного из-за этой встречи. Но в настоящий момент было бы потенциально опаснее привести его в министерство. И еще, возможно, опасно, чтобы Робардс видел их вместе чаще, чем должен; Главный Аврор слишком проницательный и хитрый для нынешнего состояния нервов Гарри. Он и Малфой достигли непростого перемирия друг с другом, но Гарри чувствует себя совершенно несчастным из-за того количества страданий, которое он причинил ему. Джейку тоже, хотя он был готов к этому - разрывы никогда не бывают легкими - он просто не знал, как все пойдет, и он никогда не выбрал бы такой способ для Джейка узнать, что Гарри хочет положить конец отношениям между ними. Тем не менее, в этом гребаном треугольнике Малфой гораздо более уязвим, чем он или Джейк, особенно после того, как прошел собеседование для продвижения по службе, а затем подвергся нападению своего лучшего друга, и все это появилось в _"Пророке"_. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы узнать о Джейке таким вот образом. Если честно, Гарри удивлен, что он не проснулся с членом, пришитым ко лбу. Но этим утром Гарри все время замечал, что Малфой смотрит на него, когда, вероятно, думает, что Гарри не видит, и взгляд в этих необычайно больших, влажных серых глазах был болезненным. Сердитым. Пренебрежительным.

Гарри заслуживает презрения.

На пути к большому конференц-залу все коридоры пусты. Сегодня будет очень мало людей, даже учитывая вчерашнее событие. Статья _"Пророка"_ была милосердно короткой и вводящей в заблуждение - Гарри был благодарен, что они запихали ее в боковую колонку под складкой. Хотя Гарри и расстроился из-за того, что были упомянуты имена Малфоя и Забини, он полагает, что это было неизбежно, учитывая, сколько людей наблюдало за происходящим. Тем не менее, небольшой неверный намек от "кого-то, близкого к двум слизеринцам" на то, что драка была дуэлью из-за любовного интереса (с предположениями о том, кем была ведьма - упоминалась Паркинсон, как и внучка Селестины Уорбек Астория Гринграсс) был просто гениальным. Гарри хотел бы расцеловать того, кто вложил это в ухо репортеру.

Прежде, чем Гарри делает последний поворот к конференц-залу, он глубоко вдыхает и расправляет плечи. Он должен быть таким СОР, которого его команда заслуживает, даже если он чувствует себя совершенно недостойным.

В момент, когда он видит длинный дубовый стол, окруженный стеклянными окнами, Гарри осматривает сидящих в креслах, чтобы узнать, сколько неприятностей будет на этой встрече. С отрицательной стороны, здесь Гидеон Титус; его стул отодвинут от углового места в дальнем конце, чтобы освободить место для ног. Возможно, это неудивительно, что он хотел участвовать, учитывая то расследование, которое он пытается провести. Рядом с ним сидит Дэвид Песгуд из Боевиков. Гарри взъерошивается.

Гавайн стоит посередине и холодно смотрит на Гарри, когда тот подходит к входу в похожую на аквариум комнату. Гарри немного расслабляется, когда видит двух ведьм в ближнем конце стола.

Гермиона быстро шепчет "привет", когда Гарри проскальзывает на сиденье между ней и Миллисент Бульстрод, которая выглядит разъяренной и довольно пугающей с пачкой бумаг перед ней. Сверху находится картонная папка с надписью _Забини, Б._ аккуратной прописью. Гарри улыбается Бульстрод, когда она поднимает на него взгляд. Если она на стороне Забини, то это только вопрос времени, когда Забини освободят. Официальное выражение на ее лице не сочетается с синей толстовкой и джинсами, которые на ней надеты. Она отвечает Гарри коротким кивком.

"Рад, что Вы сумели прийти, инспектор Поттер". Тон Гавайна не ледяной, и Гарри предполагает, что это уже лучше. "Мы все готовы, хотя я верю, что и министр зайдет, если сможет".

Гермиона выпрямляется рядом с Гарри. "Кингсли придет?"

Гавайн занимает свое место в середине овала. "Да. Если его график позволит. Он лично обеспокоен угрозой, которую Долохов представляет для общественности".

Песгуд фыркает со своего конца стола. "Можно подумать".

"В таком случае, мы готовы пойти на это?" - Гарри откидывается на спинку стула. Дверь открывается, и входит Кингсли Шекльболт, его ассистент рядом с ним. "Мы официально объявляем Долохова живым и опасным для общества?"

Кингсли садится за противоположный от Гавайна конец стола; Гавайн приподнимает бровь.

"Хотите высказаться, министр?"

Помощник садится за спиной Кингсли, затем наклоняется вперед и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. "Я в курсе, Майкл" - говорит ему Кингсли. Он смотрит на Гарри. "Чтобы ответить на вопрос инспектора Поттера, я полагаю, что ДМПП должен вновь открыть файл Антонина Долохова, чтобы информация могла быть надлежащим образом распространена среди его различных отделов. И в какой-то момент широкая общественность должна быть осведомлена о любой угрозе, которую он представляет ..."

"Это приведет к панике на улицах" - говорит Титус. "Это внутреннее дело ..."

"Которое только что стало очень публичным". Гавайн кладет локти на стол, его перо стучит по пергаменту. "Сегодня утром в статье _"Пророка"_ Малфой и Забини были специально указаны в качестве авроров, участвовавших в инциденте…"

Гарри сдвигается в своем кресле. "Мне понравился намек о дуэли из-за женщины" - говорит он. "Очень глупо-мелодраматично. Магическое общество проглотит это".

"Не за что" - говорит Бульстрод со своей стороны, и Гарри удивленно смотрит на нее. Он полагает, что должен был догадаться. Она пожимает плечами. "Я подумала, что лучше всего придумать какую-то историю для прикрытия, если это необходимо, и я обнаружила, что проще всего забросить историю с наименьшим общим знаменателем".

Кингсли кивает ей. "На данный момент - молодец".

"Я скажу это снова". Песгуд хмурится за столом. "Я возражаю против того, чтобы адвокат Забини присутствовал на этой встрече…"

"Она имеет полное право знать, с какими обвинениями сталкивается ее клиент" - говорит Гермиона холодным голосом. Гарри знает, что она ненавидит Песгуда. Они все ненавидят его, в той или иной степени, но Гермиона презирает то, что он относится к женщинам под своим командованием, как будто они чертовы идиотки. Песгуд открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Гермиона перебивает его. "А также подать просьбу о его освобождении из-под стражи Боевиков".

Песгуд смеется, его рот злобно скручивается. "Чертовски маловероятно".

"О, мне не нужно ваше разрешение" - спокойно говорит Бульстрод. "У меня есть все намерения подать заявку на приказ Визенгамота, требующий, чтобы Блейз был освобожден из-под стражи этим же вечером. У вас нет реального права держать его взаперти в Св. Мунго, особенно с учетом показаний его СОР и Легилимента, что констебль Забини был, в реальности, под заклинанием принуждения ... "

"Если ты так думаешь, то ты, блядь, дура" - огрызается Песгуд. "Этот мальчик - слизеринец. Разумеется, он работал с Долоховым ..."

Гарри вспыхивает. "Это не было доказано ни в какой форме, и вы чертовски хорошо это знаете!" Край одного из пергаментов Бульстрод начинает тлеть, в воздух поднимается маленький вихрь серого дыма.

"Гарри" - тихо говорит Гермиона. Она кладет ладонь на его руку, и Гарри откидывается назад, размеренно дыша, чтобы не поджечь всю стопку бумаг.

"Осторожнее, инспектор Поттер" - предупреждает Гавайн. Гарри отворачивается, и Гавайн поворачивается к Песгуду. "Дэвид, констебль Забини еще не обвинен в совершении какого-либо преступления. И не будет, пока не будет завершено расследование Титуса. Вам придется освободить его до этого".

Густые серые усы Песгуда практически дрожат от негодования. "У меня есть три полных дня, прежде чем я должен буду принять решение ..."

"Если только член Визенгамота не удовлетворит мою просьбу" - говорит Бульстрод. Она спокойно встречает взгляд Песгуда, и Гарри впечатлен. Немногие авроры с таким спокойным апломбом могли противостоять главе Боевиков. Он может понять, почему Бульстрод - чертовски хороший адвокат.

"Я бы хотел видеть, как это произойдет". Песгуд скрещивает руки на животе и хмуро глядит на нее.

Бульстрод закрывает свою папку и встает. "В таком случае, я закончила. У меня есть приказ, требующий подписи". Она смотрит на Гарри. "Вы будете сообщать мне обо всем, что необходимо?"

Гарри кивает. Он будет представителем Забини на этой встрече. Это не вопрос. Он смотрит, как она выходит из комнаты, ее плечи ровные.

Песгуд удовлетворенно хмыкает. "Теперь, когда она ушла, мы можем приступить к делу" - говорит он. "Я потребую, чтобы следующие несколько дней Забини был под нашей стражей для разъяснений. Мои люди заберут его из больницы этим вечером…"

"Нет" - говорит Гарри. "Не заберут".

Весь стол поворачивается к нему. Гарри кажется, что Гавайн выглядит довольным.

"Прошу прощения, инспектор Поттер?" - говорит Песгуд.

"Вы меня слышали". Гарри складывает руки на столе переговоров, наклонившись вперед. "Забини никуда не уйдет с Вашими людьми, особенно для "разъяснений"". Его пальцы показывают кавычки вокруг последнего слова. "В данный момент с ним находится Неописуемый, который позаботится о том, чтобы этого не произошло".

"В данной ситуации Неописуемые не имеют юрисдикции" - резко говорит Песгуд.

Гермиона прочищает горло. "В вопросах национальной безопасности - имеем". Она позволяет своему локтю коснуться руки Гарри в теплом, утешительном жесте. "И я согласна с инспектором Поттером. Забини останется вне юрисдикции Боевиков. Она колеблется. _"Сэр"_. Титул практически сочится ядом.

На мгновение Гарри кажется, что Песгуда хватит удар. 

"Дэвид" - говорит Кингсли с легким предупреждающим тоном в голосе, и Песгуд снова опускается на стул, его рот - жесткая тонкая линия под усами.

Гермиона поворачивается к остальным. "Кроакер также попросил меня поднять вопрос о национальном розыске Долохова и его помощника Луки Абаджиева. Наш Департамент выступает за то, чтобы сделать это, публично или нет. И если это произойдет, мы с уважением просим возглавить поиск… "

"Ни в коем случае" - говорит Песгуд. "Кингсли, ты не можешь даже рассматривать возможность того, чтобы возложить ответственность за это на шпионов. Вся цель отдела Боевиков - выслеживать Темных магов. Это наша _миссия_ …"

Кингсли поднимает руку, и Песгуд замолкает.

"В его словах есть смысл" - говорит Титус, и Кингсли хмурится на него. Титус пожимает плечом. "Такая операция вполне подпадает под юрисдикцию Боевиков и Авроров, а не Неописуемых".

"Грейнджер" - говорит Кингсли. "Убеди меня".

Гермиона постукивает пальцем по столу. "Начнем с того, что Неописуемые способны выполнять общенациональную миссию конфиденциально, сэр. Мы сделали это во многих случаях, о которых даже люди, сидящие за этим столом, могут не знать. Во-вторых, я хотела бы предположить, что если охотой на Долохова и Абаджиева займутся Боевики, то они будут делать это без обширных разведданных, которые собирали и команда инспектора Поттера, и моя". Прежде чем Песгуд успевает открыть рот, Гермиона говорит: "И у меня нет ни малейших намерений передавать секретную информацию Боевикам без четкого указания самого Визенгамота. В данный момент Департамент Тайн экипирован гораздо лучше остальных для того, чтобы найти Долохова и Абаджиева быстро и с минимальными последствиями для общественности".

"Справедливо" - говорит Кингсли. Он щелкает пальцами в сторону Песгуда, когда тот протестует. "Поттер? Ваше мнение?"

Гарри жует губу. "Обычно я не в восторге от Неописуемых, принимающих участие в подобной операции, сэр". Он бросает на Гермиону извиняющийся взгляд, и она кивает. Она согласна с ним, он знает, и считает, что Неописуемые должны обладать ограниченным количеством власти, когда дело доходит до практической повседневной деятельности правоохранительных органов, но она должна представлять пожелания Кроакера. "Тем не менее, я гораздо менее склонен поддержать требование Боевиков о соответствующем вмешательстве, учитывая их чрезмерно агрессивный ответ констеблю Забини. Если будет принято решение об операции, я бы попросил включить мою команду - или, по крайней мере, тех членов моей команды, которые не будут подвержены никаким Чарам Принуждения Долохова ".

"Значит, это ты и Паркинсон" - говорит Гавайн, и Гарри кивает.

Титус качает головой. "Профессиональные Стандарты скажут, что будет явный конфликт интересов…"

"Или Поттер и Паркинсон будут сильно заинтересованы в обнаружении и захвате Долохова и Абаджиева" - говорит Кингсли. Он смотрит на Гавайна. "А также наиболее информированы о своих мишенях. Это то, что нужно учитывать".

Песгуд ворчит. "Это очень неортодоксально, Кингсли ..."

"И еще не определено". Кингсли откидывается на спинку стула, когда его помощник Майкл что-то шепчет. Он кивает. "Кажется, мне нужно решить еще одну проблему". Он встает, разглаживая переднюю часть своего костюма. "Гавайн, я оставлю это дело в твоих умелых руках. Я совершенно уверен, что можно достигнуть компромисса, который устроит всех участников, правда?"

Никто за столом не выглядит довольным. Кингсли поднимает брови, затем смотрит на Гавайна. "Держите меня в курсе дела".

Песгуд ждет, пока за Кингсли и его помощником не закрывается дверь, и показывает пальцем на Гермиону. "Ты коварная маленькая дура".

"Меня обзывали и похуже" - спокойно говорит Гермиона. "Я все равно не позволю тебе забрать Забини. Или Долохова".

"Это нелепо". Песгуд поворачивается к Гавайну. "Ты кастрируешь весь мой отдел ..."

"Или не дает тебе совершить публичную ошибку" - говорит Гарри, в нем снова поднимается злость. Он пытается контролировать ее, хотя и чувствует гнев, лижущий уголки его разума. Он думает о Малфое и о дурацком, милом выражении его лица, когда сегодня утром он вручил ему блюдо с завтраком – и то очевидное наслаждение, с которым ел Малфой. Как ни странно, это изображение успокаивает и концентрирует достаточно для того, чтобы гнев отступил.

Песгуд хлопает кулаком по столу. "Вы знакомы с публичными ошибками, не так ли, инспектор Поттер? Взяли под свое крылышко целую команду слизеринских уебков? Как будто это может хорошо кончиться. Вы, блядь, этого заслуживаете. Все вы".

Гермиона бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Гарри. Гарри только улыбается. "На самом деле, я думаю, что ошибкой в первую очередь является то, что Долохов жив. Я не беспокоюсь о добросовестности моей команды. В конце концов, они это обнаружили".

"Потому что они чертовски хорошо _знали_ ..."

"Дэвид". Голос Гавайна резок. "Довольно".

Песгуд замолкает, глядя на конец стола, где сидят Гарри и Гермиона, и Гарри уверен, что они нажили себе очень опасного и сильного врага. На данный момент ему наплевать. Ему требуется весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не перепрыгнуть через стол и не размазать физиономию Песгуда в кровавое месиво. Он сжимает кулаки на коленях, затем расслабляет их, медленно выдыхая.

Гавайн проводит руками по лицу. "Мы никуда не двигаемся" - говорит он через мгновение. "Титус, продолжай расследование действий констебля Забини. Грейнджер, скажи Кроакеру, что охоты не будет. Пока. Давайте подождем и посмотрим, куда это нас приведет. Я хочу, чтобы Забини был под присмотром Целителя…"

"Уильям Ирскин в Св. Мунго - его основной Целитель" - говорит Гарри, и Гавайн кивает.

"Твой Неописуемый" - говорит Гавайн Гермионе. "Это американский Легилимент, да? Джейк Дюрант?" У Гарри скручивает живот. Он опускается на свое место, отказываясь встречаться взглядом с Гавайном.

"Да". Гермиона выглядит немного настороженно. "Что с ним?"

Гавайн хмуро смотрит на Гарри, затем переводит взгляд на Гермиону. "Я хочу, чтобы он остался в деле Забини, если ты можешь его отдать. Это не помешает - иметь наготове Легилимента. Он сертифицирован, да?"

Гермиона кивает. "У него докторская степень по психомантии Парижского "Института Тирезия". Он один из немногих магов, достигших высшей степени за последние тридцать лет". Гарри проклинает свою неудачу, что теперь его бывший - самый квалифицированный практикующий Легилимент в стране. Чем больше он хочет разлучить Джейка и Малфоя, тем сложнее это становится. Он не знает, как сообщить это Малфою. Хотя, возможно, это не имеет значения. Может быть, они оба настолько сломлены, что Малфою будет все равно, если Гаррин бывший поковыряется не только в его голове, но и в голове Забини. Боже, думает он. Это больше, чем провал. 

Гавайн поворачивается к Титусу. "Вы можете использовать его?"

Гарри хочет, чтобы он сказал "нет". Ему не везет.

"У него отличные рекомендации". Даже Титус выглядит впечатленным. "Возможно, я мог бы, да".

"Так и сделай". Гавайн смотрит на Гарри. "Ты. Держи Паркинсон в готовности. Мы решим, какие шаги предпринять, в ближайшие дни". Прежде чем Песгуд успевает что-либо сказать, Гавайн добавляет: "То же самое для тебя, Дэвид. Держи готовую команду. Кингсли и я сообщим тебе, что будет сделано". Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. "Но лучше не переходи границ. Я не позволю никаким личным обидам или предубеждениям портить репутацию ДМПП, и я уверен, что ты с этим согласишься".

Песгуд просто коротко кивает.

Гавайн встает. "В таком случае, давайте оставим это открытым…"

"Последнее, сэр". Гермиона поднимает руку. "Оливия Забини попросила разрешения для своего отца излечить констебля Забини от контроля сознания. Он обладает необычным опытом работы с травяными соединениями и принуждением, и миссис Забини верит, что он сможет помочь. Он приедет с Крита ради своего внука". Она колеблется. "Только его, кажется, попросили жить за пределами Британии двадцать лет назад или около того?"

И Песгуд, и Гавайн замирают, повернув головы к Гермионе. "Барахиэль Ди" - медленно говорит Гавайн – "хочет позволения вернуться в страну".

"Да?" - Гермиона выглядит смущенной. Гарри не винит ее. Он никогда не слышал об отце Оливии, хотя двое других, очевидно, слышали. "Это проблема?" Она знает, что так и должно быть, думает Гарри. Почти никого не выгоняют из страны - по крайней мере, насколько знает Гарри. Он задается вопросом, что Ди должен был учудить, чтобы на него наложили это конкретное наказание, не говоря уже о том, почему Забини никогда не упоминал об этом.

"Вы не можете серьезно задумываться об этом" - говорит Песгуд Гавайну.

Гавайн пожимает плечами. "Это не самая безумная вещь, которую я слышал сегодня".

"Барахиэль Ди - чертов психопат" - огрызается Песгуд. "Вы знаете, что он сделал ..."

"Это не было полностью доказано" - говорит Гавайн.

Песгуд всплескивает руками. "Он создал гребаных дементоров, Гавайн!"

Гарри резко вдыхает. Он совершенно уверен, что его лицо отражает столь же шокированное выражение Гермионы. Он никогда не задумывался, как появились дементоры; они просто всегда были частью ткани магического мира. Он вздрагивает, вспоминая холодные ощущения пальцев дементора на щеках и остановку дыхания, когда капюшон дементора опустился …

"Гарри". Гермиона хватает его за руку. "Хэй".

Чувство страха уходит. Гарри моргает; Титус и Песгуд смотрят на него с любопытствующими выражениями на лицах. Гарри кашляет. "Сожалею".

Гавайн вздыхает. "Эти обвинения против Ди никогда не были обоснованы".

"Его _попросили_ покинуть страну" - говорит Титус, потирая рукой челюсть. "Хотя это и не было доказано, это также не было опровергнуто, если вы понимаете, о чем я".

"Но никто никогда не нашел доказательств". Гавайн вздыхает и смотрит на Гермиону. "Я не могу разрешить это без одобрения Кингсли. У тебя есть документы от миссис Забини?"

Гермиона кивает.

"Тогда перешли их мне" - говорит Гавайн. "Я дам тебе ответ, когда узнаю". Он собирает бумаги перед собой. "Мы закончили".

Песгуд и Титус встают; Гермиона надевает колпачок на кончик своего пера. Гарри ждет, пока остальные выйдут, прежде чем он ловит ее за руку.

"Дедушка Забини?" - спрашивает он, и Гермиона пожимает плечом.

"Паркинсон обратила на это мое внимание". Гермиона хмурится, глядя на него. "Миссис Забини думает, что он мог бы помочь. Что-то о мази, которую они нашли на лице Блейза?" Она машет рукой. "Это звучало логично в то время".

Гарри вздыхает. "Если Паркинсон думает, что он должен быть здесь…" - он проводит рукой по волосам. "Я доверяю ее мнению".

"Не рассказывай ей" - говорит Гермиона – "но я тоже". Она встает и кладет руку на плечо Гарри. "Послушай, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы помочь с этим. Ты это знаешь".

"Я знаю".

Она собирает свои бумаги. "Я пришлю тебе сову, когда узнаю о Ди".

"Спасибо" - говорит Гарри. Он тоже встает. Он не знает, что еще делать, кроме как пойти домой, и это неловкая ситуация, учитывая, что по его дому гуляет Малфой. Гарри чувствует себя немного в подвешенном состоянии, немного потерянным. Он хочет что-то сделать, а не просто сидеть, ждать и размышлять, где неожиданно может появиться Долохов.

"Все будет хорошо" - говорит Гермиона, выходя из конференц-зала. Она смотрит на него. "Мы найдем этого ублюдка. Ты это знаешь".

Гарри не так уж уверен, что он знает.

3  
Блейз смотрит на стул, где дремлет Джейк, его куртка снята, рукава закатаны до локтей. Странно, что Дюрант за последние двадцать четыре часа уже стал Джейком в его мыслях, но он предполагает, что такое случается, если вы заперты вместе в одной палате Св. Мунго; хотя, если бы его спросили, у Блейза не было бы ни малейшего представления о том, кто из Боевиков его охраняет. Последняя группа поменялась за обедом, и новые охранники даже не удосужились представиться. Блейзу на это наплевать. В его голове один Боевик ничем не отличается от другого.

Он изучает Джейка: разворот его широких плеч, наклон его головы, светлые волосы, падающие ему на глаза. Прошлой ночью Ирскин прямо сказал ему, что ему повезло остаться в живых, что это было чертово чудо, что с ним был Легилимент, изо всех сил старавшийся успокоить его взбудораженный ум, чтобы стабилизировать его, прежде чем его нейромагические центры сгорят. Но даже при этом Ирскина беспокоит, что что-то не так. Немного не сбалансировано. В середине ночи у Блейза был еще один приступ, да такой, что даже Боевики выбежали в коридор, зовя Целителя. Блейзу не нравится, как его мозг оборачивается против него, будто выдергивая коврик из-под ног тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает.

После этого Джейк уже не спал. Каждый раз, когда Блейз просыпался, Джейк оказывался рядом с ним, предлагая воду или хрипло спрашивая _"ты в порядке?"_. Блейзу хочется злиться на него, хочется ненавидеть его за ту боль, которую он причинил Драко - а Блейз знает, что так и было - но он не может. Дело не в том, что Джейк не мудак. С тех пор, как Блейз очнулся в этом чертовом отделении, он видел, как Джейк несколько раз проявлял авторитет и распоряжался, и он был честен в своем академическом интересе к делу Блейза. Не говоря уже о том, что Блейз вполне уверен, что Джейк более чем рад остаться рядом с ним, просто чтобы раздражать шефа. Блейз не возражает против этого; он целиком за то, чтобы Поттер был смущен присутствием своего бывшего в комнате Блейза. Более того, ему _нравится_ , что Джейк ведет себя как задница. У него есть слабость к высокомерным сволочам, и в этом он винит Драко.

Тем не менее, вся эта ситуация в целом выбивает Блейза из колеи, и он знает, что сегодня он был резким и грубым, что его немного беспокоит. Он пытается сохранить эту сторону себя для обстоятельств, в которых это будет абсолютно необходимо. Это гораздо эффективнее. Он уже годы пытается убедить в этом Драко, но тот просто велит ему отстать. Когда-то Малфой - всегда Малфой, думает Блейз.

"Хватит пялиться на меня" - говорит Джейк, не открывая глаз.

"Я не пялюсь". Блейз откидывается на свои подушки. На его запястьях и лодыжках все еще лежит Обездвиживающее заклятие, но Джейк и одна из медиведьм настояли, чтобы ему разрешили дополнительные подушки для поддержки. Реально, юная Наоми была довольно яростна, и теперь Блейз устроился в шикарном дворце подушек из гусиного пуха, похищенных с пустых кроватей в палате, большинство из которых снабжены превосходным взбивающим заклинанием Натали.

Джейк садится и потягивается, широко зевая. "Ты да" - начинает он, но тут открывается дверь, и Миллисент Бульстрод, это величественное и блистательное существо, шагает внутрь; ее темные кудри скручены высоко на ее голове, она одета в джинсы и толстовку парижского Диснейленда.

"Привет, засранец" - весело говорит она Блейзу. "Вытянул меня в мой офис в чертовы выходные, а?"

"Я вытянул?" Блейз изгибает бровь. "Не помню, чтобы звал тебя".

"Твоя мама звала". Милли вытягивает руку в сторону Боевиков, которые приближаются к ней, вынув палочки. "Я реально не делала бы этого, парни". Она снова смотрит на Блейза. "Это означало, что я была вынуждена провести этот день в штаб-квартире авроров, слушая надоедливую компанию инфантильных мужчин, хныкающих о тебе. Христос, Песгуд - дерьмо". Она смотрит на Боевиков. "Вы можете процитировать меня прямо ему, спасибо". Один из Боевиков выглядит позабавленным, другой в замешательстве. У Милли есть тенденция производить иногда такой эффект.

Милли останавливается рядом с кроватью Блейза, глядя на него сверху вниз. "Мы с Ханной сегодня уже было собрались пойти в садовый центр, чтобы поискать те чертовы сланцевые плитки, которые она хотела положить на заднем дворе. Она чертовски недовольна всем этим беспорядком, позвольте сказать. Раскалена от ярости, на самом деле". Она поднимает на него одну темную бровь.

Блейз фыркает. "Ради бога. Я ни разу не видел Ханну Эбботт разозленной за все годы, что вы с ней встречаетесь". Он смотрит на Джейка. "Миллисент Бульстрод, экстраординарный адвокат, познакомься с Джейком Дюрантом. Джейк - мой сторожевой пес против Боевиков, Милс".

Рот Джейка дергается, и он встает, протягивая руку. "Я работаю с Гермионой Грейнджер ..."

"Я знаю". Милли пожимает его руку. "Я слышала все об этом от Пэнс и Грейнджер вместе. Не говоря уже о матери этого". Она переводит взгляд на Блейза. "Оливия не особо довольна, это точно. Я беру на себя твое дело, просто чтобы ты знал".

Это безмерно воодушевляет Блейза. "И это значит?.."

"Это значит, что если эти стоящие за моей спиной гребаные болваны не снимут с тебя Обездвиживающее заклятие прямо сейчас, я поставлю их обоих перед Визенгамотом за нарушение постановления суда". Милли оглядывается на Боевиков, тонкая улыбка изгибает ее губы. "Вы больше не имеете права держать моего клиента связанным".

Один из них – тот, что поглупее, думает Блейз - возражает. "Мы не двинемся без разрешения Песгуда ..."

Милли сует руку в карман и вытаскивает сложенную бумагу, с размаху прижав ее к груди идиота. "Визенгамот важнее Песгуда, придурок, и, если ты еще не узнал об этом, я бы посоветовала тебе вернуться к тренировкам. Теперь ты собираешься освободить мистера Забини или мне нужно разбить каждый камень в этой чертовой палате об ваши головы, потому что, клянусь Богом, я так и сделаю, если вы будете продолжать заниматься ерундой".

Глупый Боевик смотрит на своего партнера, который пожимает плечами и берет приказ Визенгамота, чтобы взглянуть на него. "Выглядит достаточно официально на мой взгляд, приятель" - говорит он, возвращая его.

"Как будто я была достаточно слабоумной, чтобы подделать это" - говорит Милли, ее презрение очевидно. Она отступает назад, когда Боевики становятся по обе стороны от кровати Блейза. Они снимают обездвиживание, и руки Блейза подрагивают от ощущения соскальзывающих узлов.

Он потирает запястья, когда они переходят к его лодыжкам. "Я свободен?" - спрашивает он Милли.

"Выпущен под залог" - говорит Милли. "Твоя мама заплатила, но твое дело все равно в расследовании. Не говоря уже о слушании по профессиональным стандартам. Не волнуйся, я буду там в обоих случаях". Она помогает ему спустить ноги с кровати, когда Боевики отходят. Джейк тоже там, его руки поддерживают Блейза за спину. Милли ждет, пока Боевики не выйдут из комнаты. "Послушай, тебя не пустят обратно в министерство, пока не разберутся с этим …"

"Я там работаю" - говорит Блейз, напрягаясь, и Джейк нажимает рукой между лопатками Блейза. Это странно успокаивает его. Он оглядывается через плечо, и Джейк просто поднимает бровь. Блейз поворачивается обратно к Милли. "Как я собираюсь ..."

"Ты останешься в "Бомонте" со своей матерью" - говорит Милли, не дожидаясь конца фразы. "Она ждет тебя с чистой одеждой. Никаких возвращений в свою квартиру. Поттер не хочет, чтобы ты был один, и, как твой юридический представитель, я согласна. Если Долохов доберется до тебя снова…" Она вздыхает. "С твоей матерью там безопаснее, а Поттер организует в номере защитные заклинания. Что касается твоей работы, тебе нужно говорить с ним. Он хочет, чтобы ты был в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, 12, в половине девятого утра в понедельник, так что, я полагаю, тогда он и посвятит тебя в происходящее".

Это заставляет Блейза чувствовать себя немного лучше. Может быть, шеф и идиот, но он берет Блейза обратно, по крайней мере, сейчас.

"Я пойду с тобой" - говорит Джейк. "В "Бомонт".

Блейз встает. У него сильно дрожат ноги, и Милли ловит его как раз перед тем, как он упадет. Он облокачивается на кровать. "У тебя есть другие дела".

"Не на этих выходных". Джейк тянется к своей куртке. "Кроме того, я хочу убедиться, что защита установлена правильно. Я не доверяю вашей компании в том, что вы не облажаетесь".

"Этим занимаются Неописуемые" - говорит Милли. Она долго и задумчиво рассматривает Джейка. "А ты ожидаешь, что мы будем доверять тебе, так что…" Ее бровь поднимается.

Странно то, что Блейз действительно доверяет Джейку. Возможно, это глупо с его стороны, и Драко будет в ужасе - по уважительной причине, но Блейз не думает, что Джейк остался бы на всю ночь с совершенно незнакомым человеком в больнице, укомплектованной охранниками, если бы не был приличным человеком. Он смотрит на Джейка, обращая внимание на темные круги под глазами и небритую челюсть. "Все в порядке, Милс" - говорит Блейз через мгновение. "Я не против".

Джейк накидывает на себя куртку. "Хорошо. Мы тебя устроим, проверим защиту, а потом оба свалимся на несколько часов. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас выспался".

Блейз знает, что он - нет. Даже с зельями Ирскина. Есть что-то в привязи к кровати, с торчащими неподалеку Боевиками, что совершенно не способствует сну. Он позволяет Милли помочь ему стоять; его ноги достаточно отошли от заклятия, и он чувствует, что может попытаться сделать пару шагов. Это не самые удачные его шаги - он двигается так, словно провел целую ночь в пабе, но в основном он остается в вертикальном положении. Тем не менее, он не протестует, когда рука Джейка скользит под его локоть.

"Осторожно" - говорит Джейк. Он смотрит на Милли. " Целители уже выписали его?"

Милли кивает. "Ирскин встретится с нами в "Бомонте" через час. Просто чтобы проверить, как он устроен. Заодно принесет с собой зелья".

"Ура" - говорит Блейз. "Мой личный медицинский придурок…" - он вскрикивает, когда Милли щипает его.

"Не будь мудаком". Она наклоняется, чтобы вытащить одежду Блейза из шкафа рядом с кроватью. "Ирскин рискует ради тебя. Администраторы больницы скорее запихают тебя в Особое отделение и покончат с этим беспорядком, к которому ты их привел".

Блейз скалится на нее. "Разве твоя работа - не предотвратить это?"

"Как вы думаешь, что я делаю?" - Милли бросает ему штаны. Блейз ловит их, не уверенный, что сможет наклониться, чтобы надеть их. Джейк фыркает, забирает их у него и приседает настолько низко, что Блейз может влезть в них, сохраняя равновесие и держа одну руку на плече Джейка. Он подтягивает их к бедрам Блейза.

"Есть?" - спрашивает Джейк, убирая руки, чтобы Блейз мог застегнуть их.

У Блейза немного сухо во рту. "Да". Он застегивает брюки, а затем выскальзывает из больничного халата, в котором он был слишком долго. Милли протягивает ему рубашку, он надевает ее, медленно застегивая. Все его тело ноет, а голова болит.

Джейк слабо улыбается ему. "Ты будешь в порядке".

"Я полагаю". Блейз не уверен, что сейчас хоть что-нибудь будет в порядке. Он боится снова увидеть Драко. Что обычно человек говорит своему лучшему другу, которого пытался убить? Его подташнивает. Он задается вопросом, как там Драко, злится ли он на Блейза, сможет ли он когда-нибудь простить его. И захочет ли вообще.

Цирцея, это ад.

Он позволяет Джейку и Милли довести его до двери. Дрожь страха проходит сквозь него, когда она распахивается. Он чувствует себя раскрытым. Уязвимым. В этой комнате он, может быть, как в клетке, но он в безопасности. Его разум и тело принадлежат ему. Когда он выйдет в этот коридор, все может случиться.

Милли наклоняет голову вперед, ее волосы касаются его щеки. "Все хорошо, милый" - тихо говорит она, и это то самое маленькое выражение нежности, которое чуть не добивает Блейза. Милли никогда не бывает нежной, только если не знает, что она тебе нужна такая. Ее рука теплая в его руке. "Все изменится, когда ты пройдешь через эту дверь. Я знаю это. Но я буду рядом с тобой, на каждом шагу, и если они захотят тебя, им придется иметь дело со мной. И Пэнси. И Драко. И Поттером".

"И мной" - говорит Джейк с другой стороны. Его рука ложится на поясницу Блейза.

"Давай даже не будем вспоминать твою мать". Милли слегка улыбается Блейзу. "Мне пришлось угрожать ей, чтобы она осталась в номере".

Это заставляет Блейза фыркать. "Я могу только представить, как это прошло".

"Не очень" - признается Милли. "Но я обещала, что вернусь с тобой".

Блейз делает небольшой, неуверенный вдох. Ему повезло, он знает. Он мог бы оказаться один, без друзей, без семьи, без кого-то, кто стоял бы рядом с ним во время всего происходящего. Он смотрит на Милли, пришедшую сюда за ним, оставив позади свой уютный дом и свою добрую девушку. Она встречает его взгляд своим – уверенным и спокойным. 

"С тобой все будет хорошо" - говорит Милли. "Обещаю".

Блейз кивает.

"Я думаю, что я готов" - говорит он через мгновение, и вместе, втроем, они проходят сквозь дверной проем.

4  
Драко скучно, а это всегда опасно.

Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на диване в библиотеке, рассеянно перелистывая книгу о бытовых зельях, найденную на одной из нижних полок, и ест из пакета с фисташками, который Кричер выкопал для него в кладовке. Бедный эльф был потрясен отсутствием продуктов; Драко уверен, что слышал, как он бормотал о том, что ему нужно пройтись по магазинам перед обедом. Драко, возможно, предложил бы ему пару – или двадцать - наименований для списка.

Через несколько минут после того, как часы на каминной полке пробивают половину четвертого, Камин вспыхивает зеленым светом, и он слышит голос своей матери из-за решетки. "Драко, сними защиту".

Драко вздыхает и откладывает фисташки в сторону, затем отрывается от дивана. "Откуда я знаю, что это ты?" Он приседает рядом с очагом, его пальцы ищут в глубине трубы выключатель защиты, который Поттер показал ему, прежде чем ушел в министерство. "Ты можешь быть Долоховым, выдающим себя за мою мать".

"Или" - возражает Нарцисса – "я могу быть твоей матерью, которая привела тебя в этот мир, и которая более чем готова убрать тебя из него, если застрянет в Камине инспектора Поттера".

Драко тянет за выключатель, и его мать выходит, выглядя идеально в элегантной зеленой дорожной одежде, хотя и немного закопченной по краям. Она держит корзину, которую ставит на край дивана, отряхиваясь.

"В самом деле" - говорит Нарцисса. "Этот Камин нуждается в хорошей уборке".

Драко не удосуживается указать, что все в Гриммаулд-Плэйс могло бы выглядеть немного чище. Он наблюдает, как его мать осматривается вокруг, и ее лицо смягчается, когда она видит старый дом своих тети и дяди.

"Дом почти не изменился" - говорит она через мгновение. "Однако я не слышу криков тети Вальбурги. Это что-то новое. Ее раздражение всегда действовало на дядю Ориона довольно успокаивающе в его последние годы".

"Поттер поместил ее в подвал". Драко снова устраивается на диване. "Наряду с головами домашних эльфов. Поверь, мне весь день пришлось слушать, как Кричер извиняется передо мной за эту предположительную бестактность. Как будто я мечтал, чтобы группа домашних эльфов смотрела на меня с того света".

На лице Нарциссы появляется выражение отвращения. "Никому не нравились эти головы. Они были ужасны". Она оглядывает комнату. "Хотя я думала, что тетя Вальбурга была прикреплена к стене Чарами Вечного Приклеивания". 

Драко тянется к корзине. "Поттер разрушил всю стену, а затем заново отстроил и оштукатурил. Кричер говорит, что в тихие дни все еще можно услышать ее крик, хотя довольно приглушенный". Он открывает крышку и вытаскивает свежие простыни, которые пахнут крахмалом и лавандой. Он вдыхает запах, прежде чем отложить их в сторону. Понятия Поттера о постельном белье чудовищны, и Драко решительно отказывается снова спать под этим ужасным затхлым стеганым пледом. Под пахнущими лавандой простынями лежат фарфоровые и стеклянные кастрюли, наполненные любимыми джемами и рагу Драко. Его живот бурчит. "Это великолепно".

Мать касается его щеки, садясь рядом с ним. Ее пальцы мягкие и прохладные. "Я подумала, что необходимо обеспечить некоторую поддержку твоему выздоровлению. Там еще есть книги для умственной стимуляции. Поскольку ты не позволил мне пойти в твою квартиру, мне пришлось обойтись книгами из твоей спальни в Поместье, поэтому извини за слишком детские".

Драко уже копается в них. "Я не читал Мартина Миггса уже годы".

"Ты очень любил их в Хогварце" - говорит его мать. Она перебирает складки своей мантии, прежде чем добавить: "Твой отец был расстроен возвращением Ореста сегодня утром".

"Он мудак". Драко пролистывает шестой выпуск "Приключений Мартина Миггса, Безумного Маггла". "Отец, разумеется, не Орест. Я не знаю, почему он думал, что я хочу слышать…"

"Люциус беспокоится о тебе". Нарцисса вынимает комикс из рук Драко и откладывает его в сторону. "Он твой отец".

"Тогда, когда он хочет помнить об этом" - говорит Драко, и его мать отворачивается. Драко немного стыдно. Трудности в его отношениях с отцом не являются виной его матери. Не совсем. Она заступалась за него в своей тихой манере на протяжении многих лет, когда его отец решал наехать на него, и он это знает. Он вздыхает. "Есть ли у тебя хоть малейшее понятие, чего он хочет на самом деле?"

Она встает и подходит к камину, глядя на гобелен семьи Блэков. "Я верю, что его главной заботой была твоя безопасность".

Она не смотрит на него, но ее кулаки сжаты. Она в тихой ярости: Драко знает язык ее тела. Это больше, чем что-либо, убеждает его, что она – в своей манере - еще заставит его отца заплатить за все, что он задумал. Драко старается не думать об этом. Тем не менее, он беспокоится о своей матери.

Драко смягчается. "Скажи ему, что я в порядке".

Его мать поворачивается и дарит ему слабую улыбку. "Спасибо. Я дам ему знать". Ее глаза продолжают осматривать комнату, лицо задумчиво, когда она видит что-то знакомое. "Это было так давно, но кажется, что только вчера. Я все еще вижу их всех здесь". Она скучает по своей семье уже долгие годы. Драко хочет, чтобы его мать помирилась с тетей Андромедой. Это его отец держит их врозь, он знает это.

Камин вспыхивает зеленым, и Драко подпрыгивает, как и его мать.

Сначала появляются грязные темные волосы Гарри Поттера, затем его благословенно сложенное тело в джинсах и аврорском плаще. Драко поспешно отводит взгляд от выходящего из Камина Поттера, но недостаточно быстро; судя по взгляду его матери, та замечает его реакцию. Он чувствует, что его лицо теплеет. У Поттера разозленное выражение лица - очевидно, встреча прошла не очень хорошо.

"Почему, блядь, защита была снята?" - сердито спрашивает Поттер у Драко, затем, когда он видит его мать, выражение его лица меняется и лоб разглаживается. "О, мои извинения, миссис Малфой".

"Надеюсь, вы простите мое вторжение" - мать Драко изящно кивает в сторону Поттера. "Я принесла из Поместья корзину для Драко".

Поттер снимает свой плащ и рассеянно передает его Кричеру, который только что появился в дверях. "Конечно". Поттер почесывает голову, явно смущенный. Он смотрит на Драко. "Защиту нужно держать закрытой, если это возможно. Кричер, не мог бы ты помочь Малфою с корзиной?"

Кричер отдает Поттеру обратно его плащ, прежде чем подходит к дивану, чтобы поднять корзину, которая почти с него размером. Поттер хмурится, а Драко хочется подбодрить раздражительного эльфа, который сейчас выглядит немного веселее, чем утром. Поклонившись Нарциссе, Кричер спрашивает: "Мистер Малфой хочет простыни на своей кровати? И поужинает ли он в столовой или здесь, в библиотеке?" Кричер принюхивается к корзине. "Я тоже могу гладить его постельное белье с цветочной водой. Ему нужно только попросить". Кричер поворачивается к матери Драко, глаза которой кажутся немного влажными.

"Привет, Кричер" - говорит она нежным голосом. "Это Нарцисса. Думаю, ты знал меня, когда меня звали Цисси. Я дочь Цинуса и Друэллы".

Кричер с достоинством поднимает подбородок. "Я прекрасно знаю, кто такая госпожа Малфой. Добро пожаловать в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, мэм. Госпожа останется обедать с мистером Малфоем и Гарри Поттером?"

"Большое спасибо" - говорит мать Драко, бросив взгляд на Поттера, который накидывает плащ на подлокотник кресла. Обыватель, думает Драко – плащ наверняка помнется. "Но боюсь, что не могу" - продолжает его мать, приближаясь к камину. "Инспектор Поттер, извините, что помешала Вам обедать. Я принесла более чем достаточно на двоих, если Вы пожелаете поесть с Драко".

Поттер выглядит ошеломленным и чувствующим себя немного неловко. "Вы можете остаться, миссис Малфой".

Нарцисса с улыбкой качает головой. "Нет, мне нужно возвращаться". Драко почти расстроен тем, что она не остается, хотя он даже не может представить, как неловко было бы обедать и с Поттером, и с матерью. Это убивает его, просто находиться в одной комнате с обоими - никто не знает, что сказать. Тем не менее, Драко испытывает сильный всплеск любви к своей матери и ее готовности защитить его и сделать его жизнь так лучше, как сможет. Даже если это – просто принести свежее постельное белье и суп.

Хотя у него есть причина пожалеть об этом, когда она достигает Камина. Как раз перед тем, как взять порошок, она поворачивается. "Драко, я приду в понедельник на твой день рождения. Хочешь, чтобы Трисси приготовила лимонный пирог?"

Черт, думает Драко. Он не хотел упоминать об этом, не как гость в доме Поттера, но — вот. Его двадцать шестой день рождения в понедельник. Цирцея. Он оставил свою первую четверть века позади, и он станет немного ближе к пугающим тридцати. Он официально стар.

Его мать выжидающе улыбается ему. Если Драко смотрит внимательно, то может видеть озорство в ее глазах. Она сделала это нарочно. Поттер выглядит так, будто его сбило Ошеломляющее Заклятие.

"Да, мама" - тихо говорит Драко. "Это было бы прекрасно, спасибо".

Когда Камин вспыхивает, Поттер ждет, затем протягивает руку, чтобы закрыть защиту. Тем временем Кричер несет корзину в коридор и вниз по лестнице на кухню. Драко слышит скрип шагов и бормотание Кричера о соблюдении традиций и днях рождения семьи. Драко с опаской думает, что обидел Кричера, попросив продукты в Поместье.

Затем Поттер разворачивается, его лицо непроницаемо. "Ты собирался сказать мне, что у тебя день рождения?"

Драко отводит взгляд. Естественно, нет. Кем Поттер его считает? Дураком? Он не хочет, чтобы Поттер был настолько близок к нему, не хочет, чтобы он был частью его жизни. Не таким образом. "Как прошла встреча?" - спрашивает он вместо этого.

Поттер тяжело опускается на стул, теперь уж точно сминая плащ. Кричер будет в ярости, думает Драко, и с полным на то правом. "Песгуд - полная задница. Он хочет держать Забини под стражей _и_ взять на себя охоту за Долоховым". Драко делает шаг вперед, слова протеста готовы сорваться с его губ. Поттер поднимает руку. "Не волнуйся, Бульстрод вытащит Забини сегодня, если сможет".

"Как?" - спрашивает Драко.

"Приказ Визенгамота". Поттер слабо улыбается. "Песгуд бросил вызов, и, кажется, это ее разозлило".

Драко откидывается на спинку дивана, несколько успокоенный. "Что ж, это уже хорошо. Если кто-то и может победить Боевиков, так это Милли".

"Гермионе удалось добиться того, что Неописуемые будут отвечать за расследование, поэтому мы с Паркинсон можем работать с ними и обмениваться информацией" - Поттер смотрит в Камин.

"А что я должен делать в это время?"

Поттер делает жест, который охватывает всю библиотеку в целом. "Читать? Отдыхать?"

Драко понимает, что Поттер оставляет его вне планов, и ему это не нравится. "Вы не можете просто держать меня взаперти в этом ужасном старом доме". Одна доска пола скрипит под его ногой. "Извини" - поправляется Драко. "Ты прекрасный дом, просто нуждающийся в должном уходе".

У Поттера странное выражение лица. "Ты сейчас разговариваешь с моим домом?"

Драко пожимает плечами. "Если честно, он первый заговорил со мной. Похоже, ты его не слушал, а я посочувствовал. Но не меняй тему. Я хочу что-то сделать. Я сойду с ума, если мне придется остаться взаперти". Он не может этого вынести. Достаточно того, что его предупредили, чтобы он не бегал, пока его тело не заживет.

Мысль о том, что Поттер даже не собирается включать его в работу команды, приводит Драко в бешенство - и усиливает его беспокойство. В последний раз он был прикован к дому во время войны, когда Темный Лорд захватил Поместье. Его родители заставляли его оставаться в их крыле, за исключением тех случаев, когда его ожидали на нелепых сценах насилия и злобы, которые Темный Лорд называл ужином. Но чтобы Поттер делал то же самое... Внутри Драко все скручивается от страха. Он не может этого сделать. _Он не может_. "Я должен помочь".

"Малфой…" Поттер смотрит на него почти извиняющимся взглядом, но Драко видит, как сжались мускулы его челюсти. Он собирается упрямиться по этому поводу, это очевидно, и все тело Драко взрывается ужасными острыми колючками по коже. Его грудь сжимается до такой степени, что он едва дышит, а кожа становится липкой от пота. Его разум кричит ему, что он в ловушке, что это будет похоже на времена Темного Лорда, что он задохнется к черту в этом убогом доме, и хотя Драко знает, что ничего страшного не происходит, что его мозг просто реагирует на что-то, произошедшее почти десять лет назад, это не имеет значения.

"Ладно". Драко удается успокоить пульсацию напряжения в горле. "Просто – не важно". Он вскакивает на ноги. Он не может остаться здесь. Не с Поттером. Последнее, что он хочет сделать, это хватануть полномасштабный приступ панической атаки прямо перед ним. В дверях снова появляется Кричер, держа поднос, который пахнет восхитительно, и Драко внезапно чувствует, что умирает от голода. "Кричер, я поужинаю наверху". Он рад, что его голос звучит ровно.

"Малфой" - снова говорит Поттер, но Драко, выпрямив спину, уходит, отказываясь оглядываться назад, хотя и слышит раздраженный вздох Поттера, пока поднимается по лестнице, и его руки дрожат, когда он поворачивается на первой площадке.

К черту все. Он узнает больше о расследовании чуть позже. На данный момент ему нужно спрятаться, побыть в одиночестве, пока его тело реагирует на страх оказаться в ловушке этого ужасного заплесневелого старого дома, наедине с единственным человеком, о котором он не может перестать думать и которого он не может полностью простить. Ему наплевать, что может сказать Поттер.

Драко захлопывает за собой дверь своей спальни.

Он тоже может быть чертовски упрям.

5  
По-июньски яркий солнечный свет проникает сквозь по-новому сверкающее окно, расположенное высоко на стене кухни. Гарри сидит за грубым деревянным столом, в одной руке кружка чая, в другой - последний выпуск _"Еженедельника Квиддича"_. В течение получаса он пытается сосредоточиться на новой статистике ИЛК и терпит неудачу. Его концентрация на чтении сейчас равна нулю. Точно такие же полчаса он не мог найти выпуск _"Пророка"_. Кричер наверху интенсивно чистит полы и передвигает вещи; похоже, что сейчас он в библиотеке, судя по приглушенным ругательствам, странным шумам и стукам тяжелой мебели, бьющей по полу. Гарри вполне допускает, что тот тайком забрал газету и использует бумагу для чистки окон. В стенах слышно царапанье, что указывает на то, что мольфейки убегают - и быстро, судя по звуку. Сегодня с рассвета Кричер бегает как в зад ужаленный, начав уборочное безумие, и Гарри совершенно уверен, что в этом виноват Малфой. Кричер разбудил Гарри, когда поднимался по лестнице, с ведром и шваброй, гремевшими позади него, но Гарри сейчас спит достаточно чутко, учитывая Долохова где-то на свободе и Малфоя в его доме. Похоже, что Кричер постепенно пробирается через дом в своем приступе уборки, и Гарри пытается найти тихий уголок внизу, где бы он не оказался на его пути.

Малфой где-то выше по дому; на третьем этаже, предполагает Гарри, дуется или спит, или делает еще что-нибудь. Гарри подозревает, что он запоем читает те комиксы, которые принесла Нарцисса Малфой вчера перед обедом. Гарри слышал, как прошлой ночью, и снова этим утром, Малфой выходил на площадку, чтобы попросить Кричера принести его зелья, поэтому он знает, что тот все еще жив. Не то, что ему не все равно. За исключением того, что это не так. До отчаяния не так. Гарри борется с почти постоянным побуждением проверить, как там Малфой, и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но он решительно настроен держаться подальше от него по ряду причин, начиная со своего собственного ужасного отсутствия самообладания в присутствии ублюдка и заканчивая своей собственной безнадежной неспособностью перестать думать о том, как эти тонкие губы двигаются с чертовым аристократическим акцентом.

После вчерашнего драматичного выхода из библиотеки Малфой не спускался с верхнего этажа, и, честно говоря, Гарри этому рад. Он беспокоится о Малфое, но не знает, что делать. Он знает, что мерзавец расстроен из-за того, что его не пускают на боевую операцию; Гарри не уверен, как объяснить Малфою, что не может вынести того, что тот будет в опасности. Не тогда, когда Гарри может защитить его. Ему все равно, насколько Малфой может разозлиться. В конце концов, он предпочел бы, чтобы тот был живым, а не счастливым, а кроме того, Гарри - его чертов СОР, Христа ради. Как он скажет, так и будет. 

Каким-то образом Гарри вполне уверен, что Малфой не смотрит на ситуацию также.

Ночью у Гарри было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о румянце, появляющемся на щеках Малфоя, когда тот злится на Гарри, о вспышках в его глазах, о том, как он был бы разгневан, если бы Гарри перебросил его через плечо и отнес в постель. И что они могли бы сделать дальше. Гарри уже дважды дрочил, думая об этом; о Малфое, и о том, что он будет чувствовать, если только сможет снова касаться его. Гарри скучает по тому времени, когда все, что было между ними, было без заморочек, просто грубое желание и удовлетворение, когда Малфой был его грязным маленьким секретом, и он мог просто уйти в сторону, когда бы ни захотел. Теперь они опутаны паутиной обмана и обязательств, которая держит Гарри в ловушке в своих липких, запутанных нитях.

Он откладывает в сторону _"Еженедельник Квиддича"_ и проводит руками по лицу, скользя пальцами под очки, чтобы прижать их к скулам.

Мерлин, но он все испортил. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы между ними не было все так ужасно, чтобы Малфой не был пойман в ловушку в его доме с безумцем на свободе и в придачу в ярости на Гарри. Они имели массу удовольствия до того, как все рухнуло, и Гарри до сих пор не может понять, когда все стало настолько серьезным. Когда Малфой сместился с блестящего перетраха на кого-то, рядом с кем Гарри чувствует себя мягким. Открытым. Уязвимым. Это пугает его, и Гарри не знает, как все исправить. И может ли это быть исправлено. И хочет ли он сам, чтобы это было исправлено. И это не говоря уже о провале с Джейком, и, честно говоря, если Гарри будет слишком много думать обо всем этом, он захочет вернуться обратно в постель и спрятаться там на целую неделю, в обнимку с ящиком огневиски и стопкой бульварных журналов.

Вместо этого Гарри делает глоток чая. Все будет хорошо, Поттер, говорит он себе. Просто держи себя в здравом уме. У тебя есть проблемы посерьезнее, о которых нужно беспокоиться, такие, как Песгуд и Долохов. Самое печальное в этом то, что два этих мерзких уебка ощущаются как незначительные неприятности по сравнению с этой извивающейся болью эмоций, которая обосновалась в глубине его души.

Дело не в том, что Гарри не знает, что ему не следует дрочить, думая о Малфое и зная, что Малфой не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего - даже презирает его, думает он, а если нет, то Малфой чертов дурак - и, честно говоря, Гарри должен просто оставить его в покое. Он должен уйти, позволить тому, что есть между ним и Малфоем, исчезнуть. Но в тот момент, когда Гарри касается себя, он видит серые глаза и тонкие губы, изогнутые в ухмылке, взмах длинных бледных прядей волос, когда они касаются острого подбородка Малфоя, позвоночник, бедра, элегантный изгиб его шеи. Гарри отчаянно хочет Малфоя, несмотря на свою рассудительность. И он знает, что Малфой хочет его, или, по крайней мере, хотел, до пятницы. И всякий раз, когда Гарри пытается притушить образы Малфоя всего три ночи назад, длинного, бледного и обнаженного в его постели, которые пронзают его мозг, это только усугубляет их.

Так что сейчас, в воскресенье днем, Гарри прячется на собственной кухне, стараясь изо всех сил держаться подальше и от своего яростного гостя, и от своего бешеного домового эльфа. Пока что ему это удается. Он снова тянется к своей чашке. Это победа, думает он. Гарри щелкает палочкой по радио и включает ВМН. Даже не имеет значения, какое шоу в эфире, пока оно заглушает стуки и удары над его головой. Он раскладывает _"Еженедельник Квиддича"_ на столе перед собой и переворачивает страницу, чтобы прочитать о Джеки Джернигане, новом охотнике из валлийской команды.

В результате, из-за последнего сингла "Странных Сестер", Гарри не слышит, как Кричер зовет его. Когда эльф с хлопком аппарирования появляется прямо перед ним, Гарри смотрит на него, моргая.

"Мастер" - говорит Кричер сильно расстроенным голосом – "в Камине Главный Аврор, угрожающий освежевать Кричера живьем, если Мастер не откроет защиту".

Гарри летит наверх в библиотеку, довольный тем, как быстро он перемахивает через ступеньки. Он еще не потерял свою чертову форму, хотя ему нужно вернуться в тренировочный центр. Может быть, это было бы лучшее место, чтобы спрятаться, хотя он вряд ли может оставить здесь Малфоя одного, не правда ли?

Он вбегает в комнату и открывает Камин. Гавайн выходит с мрачным и слегка испачканным сажей лицом. "Я впечатлен тем, что твоя защита удержалась" - говорит Гавайн. "Я думал, что Главный Аврор может попасть в любой дом в Англии".

"Дамбльдор зачаровал это во время войны". Гарри указывает на большой очаг, из которого только что вышел Гавайн. "Я буду удивлен, если на этом Камине не окажется еще и Чар Намерения. Я бы проверил, но кто может это сделать?" - спрашивает он, и оттенок грусти окрашивает его голос. Потеря Дамбльдора все еще причиняет боль. С тех пор никто не мог заменить его.

Гавайн кивает. "Что говорит Грейнджер?" Он отряхивается.

"Она смогла опознать большинство заклинаний". Гарри рассматривает жесткие линии, врезавшиеся в лицо Гавайна. "Но Вы здесь не для того, чтобы поговорить со мной о защите моего Камина, не так ли?"

"Ты видел _"Пророк"_?" Гавайн без спроса падает на кресло. Гарри почти обеспокоен; обычно Главный Аврор является образцом вежливого поведения, даже когда он несет чепуху.

Гарри качает головой. "Нет. У меня не было возможности. Я пытался наверстать время с ИЛК".

Гавайн фыркает и становится еще угрюмей. "Этот ублюдок Каффе просто пошел и выложил чертово разоблачение про Долохова. На четыре страницы, в комплекте с редакционными статьями" Он проводит рукой по волосам. "Мерлиновы гребаные яйца".

Брови Гарри взлетают. "Он сделал **что?** "

"Со свидетельствами членов магического общества" - говорит Гавайн так, как будто Гарри ничего не произносил. "Известные местонахождения, история, список преступлений и все остальное. Они будут жить за этот счет несколько недель. Тираж уже переиздан. Кингсли в ярости". Взгляд Гавайна суров. "Сегодня будет опубликовано заявление министерства".

Гарри медленно произносит: "Ну, а сколько они знают?"

"Больше, чем мне хотелось бы" - вздыхает Гавайн и закидывает одну ногу в ботинке на колено другой. "Некоторые свидетельства очень близки к тем, что мы имеем в штаб-квартире. К сожалению, близки". Он бросает на Гарри острый взгляд.

"Это не был никто из моей команды".

Гавайн отмахивается. "Я так и не думаю". Ну, хоть это облегчение. Гарри не хочет дополнительного бремени предполагаемой утечки на его и без того хрупкой группе слизеринцев. "Малфой и Забини явно не способны на это в данный момент, а Паркинсон съела бы этого репортера на обед, если бы он пришел к кому-то из них. Что оставляет только тебя, а ты, я надеюсь, не был бы _таким_ глупым". Он выглядит старым и уставшим. "Я подозреваю Райтсона. Его раздражает, что он не был вызван на вчерашнюю встречу, и у него есть связи с тем репортером, который сделал статью об облаве на зелья".

"Они уже обнаружили связь с Прагой?" Гарри внезапно, с опозданием осознает последствия.

"Пока нет. Но это, вероятно, вопрос времени". Гавайн делает паузу. "Или они хранят это для завтрашнего выпуска".

"Могу ли я предложить Вам что-нибудь?" Гарри вспоминает о хороших манерах, когда Кричер довольно громко и демонстративно кашляет в дверях.

"Кофе, пожалуйста. Черный". Гавайн смотрит мимо Кричера на Малфоя, который входит из коридора с _"Пророком"_ , спрятанным под мышкой. Гарри полагает, что не должен удивляться тому, что Малфой заныкал газету. "Привет, Малфой. Как заживают раны?"

Малфой садится на диван напротив Гавайна, уравновешенный и осторожный. Он не смотрит на Гарри. "Ну, спасибо, сэр. Им удалось сшить мои вены вместе".

Гарри знает, что Малфой немного мелодраматичен, но он все еще чувствует неприятное стискивание в животе при мысли о том, насколько тот истек кровью, насколько страшной была пятничная атака. И он все еще в опасности, Гарри знает. Он был целью, и, хотя никто не сказал, почему, Гарри начинает беспокоиться, что все это должно быть связано с его отцом, какой-то историей между Долоховым и Люциусом Малфоем. Он не может представить, что Малфой сам навлек на себя такой гнев. Кроме того, Гарри ни на йоту не доверяет Малфою-старшему. Гарри решает остаться стоять, сунув руки в карманы, спиной к Камину.

"Значит, есть люди, кроме Блейза, которые видели Долохова" - говорит Малфой, внимательно смотря на Гавайна. Он бросает _"Пророк"_ на кофейный столик. Старое фото Долохова из Азкабана смотрит на них с первой страницы. "В Лондоне".

"Ну, есть наблюдения, которые могут заслуживать доверия". Гавайн поворачивается к Гарри. "Я обязан спросить, Гарри. Ты и твоя команда готовы к этому? Потому что, несмотря на то, что я вчера сказал этой заднице Песгуду, сам я не уверен, что вы готовы".

Гарри вынимает руки из карманов и выпрямляется. "Мы готовы, сэр".

"Так что, если я спрошу вас, хотите ли вы отступить или взяться за это?" Глаза Гавайна не покидают лицо Гарри.

"Мы возьмемся за это" - немедленно отвечает Малфой с дивана, с мрачным выражением лица. Он бросает на Гарри острый взгляд. "Вся команда".

Гарри кашляет, пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение от вмешательства Малфоя. Он прекрасно знает, что перед Главным Аврором нужно демонстрировать единство. "То, что сказал Малфой, Гавайн. Мы возьмемся за это. Это уже вышло за личные рамки для всей нашей команды, и мы знаем Долохова так же, как и любой другой маг, сэр. Возможно, даже лучше".

Когда Гавайн делает паузу и хмурится, Гарри готовится к худшему. Он знает, что это не может быть так просто, и он готов сражаться, если придется. Затем Гавайн коротко кивает. "Поздравляю, хотя я боюсь, что это сомнительная честь – отныне вы и Специальное Отделение Семь-Четыре-Альфа официально являетесь частью целевой группы Грейнджер. Райтсон будет разъярен, когда узнает, но оставьте это мне". Он смотрит на Гарри. "И держись подальше от него".

Облегчение Гарри от разрешения Гавайна практически осязаемо. Честно говоря, он не знает, что бы он сделал, если бы тот сказал "нет". Наверное, начал бы самостоятельную охоту за Долоховым.

Кричер входит в библиотеку с подносом кофе и ставит его на низкий столик перед диваном. Он протягивает чашку Гавайну, а затем Малфою, прежде чем взглянуть на Гарри, который качает головой. Его желудок не может воспринимать кофе сейчас. Он чертовски нервный. Гавайн делает длинный глоток из своей чашки. Малфой потягивает потихоньку, отказываясь встретиться взглядом с Гарри.

"Конечно, вам нужно будет держать раненых вне оперативных действий". Гавайн бросает резкий взгляд в сторону Малфоя, который искренне ему внимает, нахмурив брови.

Слишком искренне, думает Гарри. Он уже знаком с этим взглядом. Малфой не собирается подчиняться этому конкретному приказу. Господи, но это упадет на голову Гарри, он уверен.

"Я больше верю в вас, чем в другие команды, Гарри". Гавайн закрывает лицо. "И, ради всего святого, не умирай. Оформление документов будет кошмаром, не говоря уже об общественном резонансе. Мы никогда не избавимся от _"Пророка"_ на нашей шее". Он колеблется, затем добавляет. "И не предавай мое доверие. Пожалуйста".

"Не предам, сэр" - обещает Гарри и с удивлением обнаруживает, что верит в это. Несмотря на их проблемы и довольно сложные личные связи, он знает свою команду, знает, что они будут жаждать крови. Он хочет дать им шанс поймать Долохова, особенно сейчас, когда секрет раскрыт.

Гарри проводит рукой по своим волосам и прикидывает вес того, на что он согласился, возвращая свою команду новичков обратно на линию огня посреди общественного фурора. Не говоря уже о расследовании Забини и о шепоте об их прошлом. Его команда знает, с чем они сталкиваются, но Долохов сумел почти уничтожить их за последние недели. Гарри только надеется, что они смогут извлечь уроки из своих прошлых ошибок и на этот раз схватить Долохова, не заплатив слишком высокую цену. Гарри никогда не простит себя, если случится что-то худшее. Это уже было достаточно плохо.

Гавайн ставит чашку на блюдце. "Я буду ждать тебя завтра ровно в восемь в моем кабинете. В полной парадной униформе, так как нам нужно будет предоставить прессе возможность фотографировать". Он кивает Малфою. "Выздоравливайте, констебль Малфой. Мы будем нуждаться в Вас на заданиях, как только Вам разрешат".

Гарри останавливает Главного Аврора, когда тот уже почти в Камине. "Гавайн, у меня есть к Вам одна просьба".

Гавайн поворачивается, его пальцы уже сжимают порошок . Он позволяет ему ссыпаться с его пальцев, образуя медленные, светящиеся следы в тяжелой позолоченной чаше.

"Мы хотим переместить нашу оперативную базу сюда до дальнейшего уведомления". Гарри скорее чувствует, чем слышит движение Малфоя по коже дивана. "Можете ли Вы сделать это законным каким-то образом?" Гарри нужно, чтобы это было официально. Он не позволит своей команде быть мишенью в министерстве. Особенно учитывая Райтсона и Титуса, наступающих им на пятки. Было слишком много утечек, слишком много подозрений. "Что нам разрешено использовать Гриммаулд в качестве официального убежища до дальнейшего уведомления".

"Как в старые добрые времена, а? Новый Орден снова на коне? Я отмечу в досье". Гавайн слабо улыбается, затем останавливается, как будто вспоминая что-то. "О, и, Поттер? Кингсли удовлетворил просьбу Оливии Забини. Барахиэль Ди имеет право вернуться в страну".

Гавайн опять сжимает порошок, бросает его в камин и исчезает в зеленой вспышке.

Малфой тихо свистит с дивана. "Дед Блейза возвращается в Лондон? Блейз боится его".

"Миссис Забини хочет, чтобы он вернулся. Она думает, что ее отец может убрать остаточные эффекты того, что Долохов сделал с Забини". Гарри хмурится, скрестив руки на груди. "У него все еще есть проблемы с этим".

"Что ж, если кто-нибудь может". Малфой медленно кивает. "Я встречался с ним однажды, когда был с семьей на Крите. Он очень впечатляет. Испугал меня до чертиков. Мне было десять".

Гарри просто смотрит на него. Ему вдруг стало любопытно узнать, что могло напугать Драко Малфоя, когда тот был избалованным ребенком. По правде говоря, он не слишком уж хочет познакомиться с мистером Ди.

"Как ты думаешь, мы переживем все это?" - спрашивает Малфой, потирая пятно на коже.

Гарри внезапно осознает, что тот серьезен, и немного расстраивается. Обычно это он тот, кто беспокоится. Это тревожит, что Малфой обеспокоен, что его глаза такие ярко-серые, когда они сканируют лицо Гарри.

"О, у нас все будет хорошо" - говорит Гарри, пытаясь пошутить. "Что самое худшее, что может случиться?" Он одаривает Малфоя дерзкой улыбкой, видя, как румянец покрывает его бледные щеки, и ненавидит себя за то, что наслаждается таким влиянием на него. Это так дешево - играть с их взаимным притяжением, но так чертовски приятно видеть, что оно все еще существует.

Малфой яростно хмурится, но его щеки остаются розовыми. "Поттер, я проигнорирую тот факт, что я недавно словил Круциатус, кастованный моим другом, на которого напал Долохов. И что я теперь заперт в твоем доме на неопределенный срок, даже без сомнительной перспективы когда-нибудь сбежать в министерство, что является, пожалуй, величайшей пыткой из всех. Не то, чтобы мне сам дом не нравился" - поправляется он, явно прислушиваясь к протестующим звукам - "но мы еще и поставили перед собой цель размером с Англию".

Игнорируя размышления о том, почему пребывание с Гарри является для Малфоя пыткой, и о его странной связи с домом, Гарри говорит: "Да. Но не то, что я не сталкивался с чем-то столь же плохим раньше, и я все еще здесь. Я был большей целью когда-то, а министерство поддерживало другую сторону".

И ты тоже, думает Гарри, но не говорит этого. Он наблюдает, как Малфой елозит на диване, скрестив ноги, с хмурым лицом, что позволяет Гарри понять, что его невысказанные слова все-таки дошли до адресата.

"Не будь болваном" - наконец говорит Малфой. "Это другое. И министерство может быть и за этим тоже. Кроме того, на этот раз ты должен обеспечить безопасность всей команды, а не только свою". Он смотрит на Гарри, и в его глазах обеспокоенность, как будто он не уверен, что Гарри способен на это.

И это обескураживает Гарри. Черт, думает он. Может быть, Малфой прав. Может быть, в конце концов, Гарри не знает, что делает.

Гарри опускается в кресло напротив Малфоя. "Все будет хорошо" - говорит он, хотя слова звучат пустыми даже для его собственных ушей. Он должен верить в них. У него нет роскоши развалиться. "Обещаю". Он грызет ноготь большого пальца, чувствуя себя подавленным и неуверенным.

Малфой просто вздыхает и поднимает свою кофейную чашку. Он встает и смотрит на Гарри. "Я искренне надеюсь, что ты прав".

А потом Гарри остается в библиотеке один, тупо глядя в Камин, пока с последних углей не исчезают зеленые блики.

Он не совсем уверен, что в данный момент знает, что правильно.

6  
Рано утром в понедельник Пэнси уже в своей лаборатории. Честно говоря, она почти не уходила из нее на выходных - только на несколько часов сна здесь и там. Она корпит над бальзамом Травы Души, пытаясь разобраться в его составе, и она думает, что наконец-то изолировала магическую подпись самой травы. Пэнси копирует свои результаты на чистый лист пергамента; она хочет показать его Оливии Забини, если увидит ее сегодня.

Стук в дверь заставляет Пэнси поднять взгляд. Там неловко стоит Алтея Уиттакер, ее аврорская куртка распахнута. Пэнси мельком видит белоснежную рубашку, на которой расстегнуты несколько верхних пуговиц.

"В вашей следственной комнате никого не было" - говорит Алтея.

Пэнси плотно сворачивает пергамент и оборачивает вокруг него запасную завязку для волос, прежде чем уронить ее в свой полуоткрытый рюкзак. Шеф ждет ее в своем доме через час для встречи команды. Она не смотрит на Алтею. "И не будет, не так ли, учитывая, что все наши вещдоки у вашей компании".

Алтея входит в лабораторию и закрывает за собой дверь. Пэнси напрягается, ее взгляд устремляется в сторону общего офиса, в котором обычно находится Джонс. Его еще нет здесь, но Пэнси думает, что она сможет блефовать, если это будет необходимо. Алтея подходит к рабочему столу и бросает на него упакованную книгу. "Не все ваши вещдоки" - тихо говорит она.

Это журнал. Пэнси поднимает его, ощупывая сквозь пластик тисненый переплет. "Почему?"

Алтея колеблется, затем вздыхает. "Макси нашел некоторые достоверные доказательства" - говорит она – "что там, где были сделаны фотографии из этого журнала, может быть лагерь Пожирателей Смерти. Но Райтсон не позволяет нам действовать, и я не знаю почему". Она спокойно встречает взгляд Пэнси. "Ты мне не нравишься, Паркинсон. Я тебе не доверяю. Любому из вас, за исключением Поттера, хотя в наши дни даже это нельзя знать наверняка".

"Спасибо?" Пэнси изучает Алтею. У той под глазами темные круги, и она выглядит обеспокоенной. "Но ты беспокоишься о Райтсоне, да?"

"Что-то в этом роде". Алтея прикусывает нижнюю губу, скрестив руки на груди. Она высокая и стройная в своей униформе, ее темные волосы плотно затянуты назад от угловатого лица и закручены в плетеный узел на затылке. "Достаточно для меня, чтобы думать, что, может быть, ваша команда может быть более эффективной с этой информацией".

Пэнси крутит книгу в руках. "Значит, Шотландия".

"Лох-Левен". Пальцы Алтеи сжимают шерсть ее пиджака. "Тот, что возле Хогварца".

"Я знаю". Пэнси смотрит на нее. "Ты не была обязана ..."

"Просто, блядь, используй это, Паркинсон" - резко говорит Алтея. "Если Долохов действительно там, как это кажется, я бы предпочла, чтобы он не убивал людей без разбора".

Пэнси наблюдает за тем, как Алтея поворачивается на каблуках. Пластик, покрывающий журнал, шуршит, когда ее пальцы сжимаются вокруг него. "Хэй" - говорит она, прежде чем Алтея достигает двери, и Алтея оглядывается через плечо. "С книгой был еще камень. Маленький, примерно такого размера". Она показывает пальцами. "Восьмигранный, на нем была гравировка".

Алтея качает головой. "Нет, не было. У нас в коробках нет ничего подобного".

"Это было в списке доказательств" - говорит Пэнси. Она видит, что Алтея понятия не имеет, о чем она говорит. "Ты не видела его?"

"Нет". Алтея хмурится. "Я просмотрела эти коробки четыре раза, и в записях ничего нет. Он был упакован?"

Что-то извивается внутри Пэнси, нервная дрожь страха, которого она не понимает. Она понятия не имеет, для чего предназначен камень, или вообще значит ли что-нибудь, но ей не нравится идея, что он исчез. Или был вычеркнут из записей. "Да" - медленно говорит она, нахмурив брови. "Послушай, если тебе случится найти его где-нибудь спрятанным, дай мне знать?"

Алтея пожимает плечами. "Хорошо". А потом она уходит с перестуком каблуков по каменному полу лаборатории.

Пэнси смотрит на книгу в своих руках.

По крайней мере, теперь ей есть о чем сообщить на собрании команды.

7  
"Я бы выпил за твой день рождения" - говорит Блейз ртом, набитым лимонным тортом, который мать Драко принесла сразу после завтрака – "но этот придурок Ирскин сообщил мне, что алкоголь мешает одному из этих чертовых зелий, на которые он меня посадил".

Драко втыкает зубцы вилки в осыпавшиеся кусочки торта, оставшиеся на тарелке. "Я даже не могу выпить бокал вина за ужином" - говорит он. "Кричер все спрятал, негодяй".

Блейз фыркает, и Драко изучает его. Было довольно неловко, когда Блейз первым прибыл в Камин Поттера; в доме был только Драко. Поттер фотографируется с Грейнджер по команде Робардса, а Пэнс опаздывает, как обычно. Блейз только посмотрел на Драко, так нервно и нерешительно, что Драко на мгновение задохнулся, прежде чем притянул его в молчаливое объятие, и его лицо прижалось к плечу Блейза.

Это было все, что нужно; ничего не нужно было говорить. Никаких извинений, никакого прощения. Все, что нужно было сказать, было передано в том быстром сжатии их тел вместе. Возможно, через несколько месяцев один из них пошутит над тем случаем, когда Блейз пытался убить Драко, и они просто будут смеяться, и вся эта проклятая сага станет одной из их историй, рассказываемых, когда они все сидят с чашками чая, со смехом, покачиванием головы и добродушными обвинениями.

Однако сейчас Драко просто счастлив сидеть за кухонным столом Поттера со своим лучшим другом, уничтожая остатки именинного торта Драко, без четверти десять утра.

"Счастливых двадцати шести" - говорит Блейз и пихает локоть Драко. "Собираешься отпраздновать это перетрахом?"

Драко морщится. "Не особо вероятно". В ответ на поднятую бровь Блейза, он пожимает плечами и вонзает вилку в последний кусок пирога на своей тарелке. "Не с кем, да? Я в ловушке в этом чертовом доме..."

"С парнем, которого ты трахаешь уже несколько недель" - указывает Блейз. "Я не знаю, это скорее похоже на Джейн Эйр, не так ли? Наш шеф как мистер Рочестер, а ты как скромная гувернантка?"

"Пошел на хер" - говорит Драко. Он кладет вилку, внезапно не в духе.

Блейз задумчиво смотрит на него. "Это Джейк, не так ли?"

Драко действительно не нравится, что его лучший друг теперь общается с Дюрантом. Его кожу покалывает от гнева. "Это факт, что Поттер - лживый ублюдок".

"Так это выглядит". Блейз отрезает еще кусочек торта и бросает на свою тарелку. Пэнси будет в ярости, что они почти все съели. Лимонный торт Трисси - ее любимый. "Но насколько ты злой, учитывая, что ты только что трахал его? Я имею в виду, не пойми меня неправильно, Поттер должен был рассказать тебе о Джейке. Но…" Блейз пожимает плечами. "Я не уверен, сколько праведного гнева вы можете себе позволить, мистер "я-трахаю-моего-СОР-у-которого-есть-бойфренд". Он берет кусочек пирога. "Стеклянные дома и все такое. Ты, так сказать, был другой женщиной".

"Твое размытое чувство морали порой тревожит". Драко отодвигает тарелку. "Не говоря уже о твоих гетеронормативных гендерных ролях. И ты серьезно предлагаешь мне трахнуть Поттера, про которого, прошу учесть, я не знал, что у него есть парень?" Хотя, конечно, это вполне себе очевидно. В конце концов, для Драко никогда ничего не было простым. "Потому что нет, я не собираюсь делать это когда-либо снова".

Блейз не выглядит убежденным. Если честно, Драко тоже. Он проснулся среди ночи от яркого сна о том, как Поттер глотает его член, и ему потребовался час и довольно отчаянная дрочка, чтобы наконец заснуть.

"Я просто указываю" - говорит Блейз – "что ты немного лицемерен. Он все-таки порвал с бедным ублюдком". Он прижимает вилку к нижней губе. "Кроме того, у меня такое ощущение, что между ними все было не так уж хорошо. По крайней мере, в последнее время".

Драко не хочет знать, что Дюрант говорил Блейзу. "Мне все равно" - говорит он через мгновение. "Все кончено".

"Хорошо". Блейз заканчивает ломтик торта, облизывая зубцы своей вилки. "Но тебе придется работать с ним". Он осматривает кухню. "И жить с ним, по крайней мере, пока не найдут Долохова".

Шаги на лестнице привлекают их внимание, к большому облегчению Драко. Входит Пэнси, со слегка присыпанными каминной копотью щеками. Поттер будет кричать, Драко уверен, но он оставил защиту открытой. У него просто нет сил ходить туда-сюда каждый раз, когда Камин гремит. Он мог бы попросить Кричера, но эльф еще хуже, чем он, помнит о том, чтобы закрыть защиту.

"Это лимонный торт?" - требовательно спрашивает Пэнси, глядя на почти пустую тарелку для торта. "Вы сволочи".

Блейз толкает то немногое, что осталось, к ней. "Ты можешь взять это".

"С днем рождения, любимый". Пэнси целует Драко в щеку, садясь рядом с ним. "Всю глазурь съели" - говорит она грустно. "Это лучшая часть".

"Я уверен, что мама будет рада, если Трисси испечет еще один для тебя" - говорит Драко, закатывая глаза. "Она мелодраматична в отношении моего состояния, и я рад использовать ее чувство материнской вины, чтобы получать еду из Поместья". Он понижает голос. "Кричер хорош с большинством блюд, но его репертуар немного простоват". Это еще мягко сказано. Насколько Драко видит, все, что Поттер когда-либо хочет на ужин, это сырный тост и пакетик чипсов, а если Драко подходит к плите, появляется Кричер и отталкивает его. Обеды, которые появлялись в комнате Драко, были в основном жареным мясом с овощным гарниром и были восхитительны, но Драко начинает немного тосковать по хорошей тарелке спагетти с соусом болонез, небольшом количестве хрустящего хлеба и надлежащей бутылке вина.

"Где шеф?" - спрашивает Пэнси, подбирая остатки торта.

"Фотографируется на плакат для министерства" - говорит Блейз. "По словам Драко, Робардсу нужен он и Грейнджер на фотографиях оперативной группы".

"Убежал на полных аврорских парах". Драко откидывается на спинку стула. "Парадная униформа и все такое". Он не добавляет, что Поттер выглядел безумно эротично и авторитетно в своем темном шерстяном пиджаке с красными нашивками инспектора. Не говоря уже об ордене Мерлина первого класса, приколотом к груди и сияющем золотом на зеленой ленте, а также различным аврорским наградам за меткость и мастерство заклинаний. Если бы Драко не был полон решимости любой ценой держать свои руки подальше от Поттера, он мог бы упасть на колени и отсосать ему перед очагом библиотеки, особенно когда Поттер возился со своими золотыми запонками, и Драко был вынужден помочь ему надеть их.

Чертовски огромный фетишизм Драко в отношении униформы отнюдь не способствовал его решимости держать Поттера на расстоянии. Но он все еще слишком зол, чтобы уступить, что бы там ни говорил Блейз, и, честно говоря, Драко раздражен тем, что Блейз внезапно перешел от настаивания на том, что его перетрах с Поттером - худшее, что может быть в этом мире, к предложению сделать это с Поттером в его проклятый день рождения. Драко думает, что это Долохов запудрил его чертову голову. Тем не менее, так проще. Он и Поттер будут лучше работать вместе, если они не будут трахаться. Но тихий голос в глубине его сознания продолжает спрашивать его, уверен ли он. И Блейз не помогает, гедонист.

"Вкусный" - говорит Пэнси, подбирая остатки крошек. "Торт. Не Поттер, конечно". Драко смотрит на нее. "Что? Я отказываюсь рассматривать нашего шефа в качестве сексуального объекта" - говорит она чопорно.

"Чертова врунья" - говорит Драко. Он слишком хорошо знает Пэнси.

Блейз протягивает руку ладонью вверх. "Ну, понимаешь, я думаю, что и там ты тоже можешь подобрать объедки за Драко, потому что он решил больше не трахать нашего шефа".

Это останавливает вилку Пэнси на полпути ко рту. Она пристально смотрит на Драко. "Ты заставил нас пройти через все это, а потом решил не продолжать? Я имею в виду..." Она фыркает, но в ее притворном раздражении есть нежность, вызывающая у Драко чувство теплоты. "Я понимаю, правда. И Блейз скажет тебе, что я дала ему пощечину за тебя. Он не имел права не рассказывать тебе о своем бывшем".

"Она действительно врезала ему, старик". Блейз усмехается. "Перед Грейнджер и всеми остальными. Это реально надолго запомнится".

"Да, я видел синяк. Ты молодец". Драко откидывается назад, странно довольный. Он собирался жаловаться на нелояльность своих друзей, полагающих, что он просто будет лежать на спине и думать о Слизерине для Поттера, но он знает, насколько сильно они заботятся о его благополучии и что они всегда будут на его стороне, что бы не произошло. Он может сказать Пэнс или Блейзу почти все. Он так рад, что этот вопрос с Поттером не разделил их. Во всяком случае, недавние бедствия заставили его почувствовать себя ближе к ним, чем когда-либо.

"Блядь-черт-побери, Малфой!" Голос Поттера отдается эхом от лестницы, и Блейз и Пэнси поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на Драко.

"Я ничего не делал" - огрызается Драко.

Сапоги Поттера стучат по лестнице. "На чертовом Камине есть чертова защита по чертовой причине, ты, чертова задница. Если в следующий раз, когда я приду домой, вся чертова защита Камина будет открыта для гребаного мира, я…"

"Ты сделаешь что?" - спрашивает Пэнси, когда Поттер появляется в дверях кухни. "Нашлепаешь его по чертовому заду? Драко это нравится, поверь мне".

"Заткнись" - шипит Драко, его лицо горит. Пэнси только пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула, изогнув губы в легкой улыбке.

"О, вы все здесь" - коротко говорит Поттер. Он куда-то положил свой форменный плащ - Драко надеется, что Кричер уже нашел его, чтобы отгладить и повесить правильно. Брюки висят низко на бедрах, поддерживаемые красными подтяжками, их покрой подчеркивает идеальный изгиб его задницы. Его рубашка расстегнута на горле, а галстук оставлен там, где, как подозревает Драко, он бросил плащ. Кожа Поттера золотая на фоне выглаженного белого воротника. Он проводит рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их. "И вы ели торт".

"Извини" - говорит Драко, абсолютно не имея это в виду. "Мама прислала торт из Поместья".

Поттер отмахивается от него, глядя на Блейза, затем поворачивается к Пэнси. Его рука взлетает к слабому, но все еще заметному синяку на щеке; Пэнси встречает его взгляд равнодушно. "Здорово видеть вас всех здесь". Он кажется немного неловким. "Извините за неудобства - я не думаю, что мы можем использовать министерство сейчас, учитывая все обстоятельства". Он смотрит на них. "Я не доверяю Райтсону и его команде, и тем более Боевикам, и, учитывая, что Забини не разрешают вернуться в штаб-квартиру, пока Титус не позволит, я попросил Гавайна дать нам официальное разрешение использовать Гриммаулд. Хотя мы обязаны ставить чертову защиту, чтобы чертов Долохов не смог, черт побери, войти". Он смотрит на Драко. "Малфой".

Драко ворчит себе под нос что-то о том, что некоторые из них не имеют выбора и находятся в заключении, а Блейз пинает его за лодыжку за все его неприятности.

"Очаровательно" - говорит Пэнси, оглядывая затхлую, но с недавних пор чистую кухню и сморщив нос. Драко не хочет объяснять ей, что именно так выглядят старые деньги - несмотря на то, что они являются частью Священных Двадцати Восьми, семья Пэнс разбогатела относительно недавно, и ее дом еще не такой старый. "Я полагаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я устроила здесь свою лабораторию".

Поттер качает головой, выхватывая гроздь винограда из корзины с фруктами на боковой стойке и оседлав стул задом наперед. Драко отводит взгляд, когда тот берет в рот пурпурную виноградинку, надкусывая ее, чтобы кожица лопнула, а затем высасывая сок. Чертов Цирцеин ад, думает Драко. Поттер делает это сознательно. "Я думаю, что у тебя есть все, что нужно, там. Но встречи должны быть здесь, как и что-либо важное, что мы бы предпочли, чтобы они не отнимали у нас". Последние слова он произносит с горечью. Драко не может винить его за это.

"Кстати говоря". Пэнси копается в своей сумке, достает упакованную книгу и кладет ее на стол. "Сама Алтея Уиттакер принесла мне это сегодня утром". Она смотрит на Драко и Блейза. "Узнаете это?"

"Это журнал, на который должна была посмотреть мама" - говорит Блейз. "Почему он был у этой коровы?"

"Райтсон забрал все наши вещдоки на выходных" - говорит Пэнси. "У твоей матери не было возможности это увидеть. Алтея вернула мне это сегодня утром. Она говорит, что Макстон думает, что неподалеку от Лох-Левена есть лагерь Пожирателей Смерти". Она смотрит на Драко. "Фото, помнишь?"

"Да". Драко берет упакованный дневник. "Есть перчатки?"

Пэнси достает пару из своей сумки и передает ему; Драко надевает их, затем распаковывает журнал и быстро находит страницу с фотографией. Он придерживает страницы, и Поттер и Блейз подходят ближе, чтобы посмотреть через его плечо. Драко касается фотографии кончиком пальца. "Макси уверен в этом?"

"Достаточно для того, чтобы Алтея был расстроена тем, что Райтсон не воспринимал его всерьез". Пэнси смотрит на него. "Она сильно рисковала, отдавая это мне. Я не думаю, что она наебывает нас". Она колеблется. "Я надеюсь".

"Что это?" Блейз указывает на эскиз камня на противоположной странице.

Дыхание Поттера над ухом Драко замирает. "Это Воскрешающий Камень" - говорит он тихим голосом. " _Тот самый_ Воскрешающий Камень, как я понимаю". Драко оглядывается на него. На лице Поттера странное выражение, почти мучительное с примесью страха. Он выглядит так, будто видит вещи, которых там нет.

"Это миф" - говорит Пэнси. "Сказка для детей ..."

"Я держал его в руках в ночь битвы за Хогварц" - говорит Поттер. Он смотрит на эскиз. "Это реальность. Я оставил его в Запретном лесу ..."

Теперь они все смотрят на него. "Шеф" - мягко говорит Блейз.

Поттер качает головой. "Извините. Просто…" - он сглатывает. "Я не ожидал увидеть его снова".

"Он был у нас". Лицо у Пэнси бледное. "Это было в предметах, изъятых из дома Долоховой в Праге. Я упаковала его, я зарегистрировала его, а сегодня утром Алтея сказала мне, что его нет в коробках. Или в журнале".

Поттер замирает. "Что?" Его голос бесцветен.

"Клянусь, шеф" - говорит Пэнси. "Это было в моей лаборатории до вечера пятницы ..."

"Ты охренела". Поттер выглядит ошеломленным. "У тебя был Воскрешающий Камень…"

"Я не знала, что это было". Голос Пэнси повышается. "Все, что я видела – это камень с гравировкой..."

Поттер проводит рукой по челюсти. "Треугольник, содержащий круг и прямую линию". В ответ на кивок Пэнси он вздыхает. "Дары Смерти".

Драко просто смотрит на него. Он слышал истории братьев Певерелл. Он знает эти сказки. Он даже слышал шепот Пожирателей Смерти о существовании волшебной палочки, способной творить магию, которую не могла сделать ни одна другая волшебная палочка. "Это не может быть правдой" - шепчет он.

"Это правда" - говорит Поттер. Он осторожно, искоса смотрит на Драко. "Однажды ты был Мастером одного из них".

Драко фыркает. "Перестань издеваться".

Поттер качает головой. "Когда ты обезоружил Дамбльдора в ту ночь…" Он сглатывает и отворачивается, и Драко знает, что тот собирается сказать, и его щеки горят от стыда. "На башне".

"Не надо" - говорит Драко.

Поттер прикусывает губу. "Ты забрал у него Старшую палочку, Малфой. Ты был Мастером Смерти, не зная об этом".

Кровь Драко стынет у него в жилах. "Пошел на хер" - говорит он тихо. Он не знает, почему он так зол, но это так. Он не хочет этого слышать, не хочет знать, что говорит ему Поттер. Внутри него все переворачивается. Если бы он знал об этом тогда, он смог бы спасти свою семью от разрушения, он смог бы дать отцу ту власть, которую он хотел, их чествовал бы сам Темный Лорд.

Его тошнит от этой мысли.

"Я забрал ее обратно" - говорит Поттер. "Когда мы были в Поместье, и я обезоружил тебя ..."

Драко закрывает глаза. Весь его мир изменился. "И ты стал Мастером". Вся кухня молчит.

Поттер вздыхает. Драко слышит стук его сердца. Он снова открывает глаза. Поттер смотрит на него. "Да" - говорит Поттер через мгновение.

"Это просто история" - тихо говорит Пэнси. Она смотрит на них обоих, ее лицо обеспокоено. "Они не..."

"История может быть чепухой" - говорит Поттер – "но я могу заверить вас, Дары совершенно определенно реальны". Он выглядит немного больным. "Будем надеяться, что Долохов не охотится за ними".

Драко отводит взгляд. Это слишком много для восприятия. Он ненавидит Поттера за то, что тот рассказал ему это, за то, что он тот, кто всегда уничтожает Драко, побеждает его, превосходит во всех отношениях. Это детское соперничество снова поднимает голову, острое, яркое и горькое, и Драко не хочет ничего другого, кроме как ударить Поттера, рассечь его губы, врезать кулаком по этому идеальному самодовольному рту.

"Извини" - говорит Поттер, и плечи Драко резко опускаются, желание борьбы уходит из него. Он больше не тот мальчик, даже если какие-то фрагменты все еще существуют, похороненные глубоко в душе Драко.

Драко качает головой. Пэнси тянется через стол и берет его за руку, быстро сжимая, прежде чем Драко может отстраниться. Драко прочищает горло. "Значит, Дары существуют" - говорит он, его голос лишь слегка дрожит. "И у нас, возможно, был один из них, но больше нет. Долохов не мог получить это из лаборатории".

"Тот, кто сливает информацию, мог бы это сделать". Поттер мрачен. Он смотрит на Пэнси. "Как ты думаешь, Алтея говорила правду?"

Та кивает. "Я не могу себе представить, что у нее была причина лгать. Не в этот момент. Она сказала, что проверила коробки четыре раза".

"А ты заглянула под свою лабораторную скамью?" спрашивает Поттер.

Пэнс смотрит на него презрительно. "Да".

"И спросила Джонса?" Поттер поднимает бровь.

"Да" - снова говорит Пэнси. "И проверила доказательства, _и_ попыталась снова сунуться в следственную комнату Райтсона. Ничего".

Поттер матерится. "Мне нужно сообщить об этом Гавайну". Он хмурится, поднимает очки и сжимает переносицу. "И Гермионе, я думаю. Христос, если нас обвинят в этом ..."

"Мы с этим разберемся" - говорит Блейз с конца стола. Все поворачиваются к нему. Он пожимает плечами. "Это все, что мы можем сделать".

"Да" - говорит Поттер. Он берет другую виноградинку из грозди и кусает ее, выглядя несчастным. Драко почти жалко его. Поттер качает головой. "И еще нам придется разбираться с твоим дедушкой, Забини".

Блейз не выглядит удивленным. "Я знаю. Мама сказала мне".

"Он приедет в четверг". Поттер кладет руки на спинку стула. "Гавайн хочет, чтобы ты начал работать с ним немедленно, но это также означает, что нам нужно до того подвергнуть тебя Легилименции в присутствии Титуса и других. Просто для протокола. Мы займемся этим завтра утром".

Блейз кивает. "Значит, с Джейком".

"Да". Поттер не смотрит на Драко. "Сейчас он самый высокопоставленный Легилимент в Британии, и Гавайн считает, что мы должны использовать его. Особенно после того, как он оставался рядом с тобой в эти выходные".

"Меня это устраивает" - говорит Блейз. Драко знает, что он лжет. Блейз ненавидит Легилименцию. Это пугает его; он не любит, когда в его голове бродят люди, и Драко может только представить, каким чертовски трудным будет это испытание для Блейза. Он подталкивает его локтем, и Блейз слабо улыбается ему в ответ. "Я буду в порядке".

Поттер встает. "Мы сделаем это здесь" - говорит он. "Я не позволю Профессиональным Стандартам или Боевикам приблизиться к тебе без принятия надлежащих мер для твоей безопасности. Бульстрод уже согласилась".

"Мы тоже будем здесь" - говорит Пэнси, и ее тон не дает Поттеру возможности спорить с ней. Он кивает.

"Я ожидал этого" - говорит Поттер. "Я уже договорился об этом с Гавайном". Он колеблется. "Почему бы вам не остаться ненадолго? Празднуйте с Малфоем. Не каждый же день кому-то исполняется двадцать шесть, правда?"

"Куда ты идешь?" - спрашивает Драко. Он говорит себе, что ему все равно. Он почти верит в это.

"Поговорить с Гавайном". Поттер позволяет тыльной стороной ладони коснуться плеча Драко. "О Камне". Он выглядит странно хрупким в этот момент. И молодым. Драко старается не беспокоиться. Поттер кивает Блейзу и Пэнси. "Я пришлю вам сов с подробностями на завтра".

Его плечи опущены, когда он покидает кухню.

"Это нехорошо" - шепчет Пэнси, наблюдая за ним.

Нет, думает Драко. Совсем нет.

8  
Гарри, уставший и мрачный, возвращается в Гриммаулд-Плэйс. Паркинсон была права; Воскрешающего Камня нет нигде в Министерстве - или, по крайней мере, ни в одном месте, где его можно ожидать. Если бы не тот факт, что Паркинсон утверждает, что она зарегистрировала его в списке улик, он бы подумал, что она придумала все это - как могло что-то такое маленькое, что он оставил лежать на земле Запретного Леса столько лет назад, попасть во владения Долохова? Сама идея невозможна, нелепа и настолько нереальна, что даже Гавайн сомневался. Но если Паркинсон сказала, что она видела это, что она держала это в своей лаборатории, то так и было. Гарри не будет расспрашивать ее об этом.

В реестре улик запись была уничтожена. Гарри проверил его с Арктуром. Есть пустое место, где, должно быть, и был зарегистрирован Камень из лаборатории Паркинсон, но идентификационная информация исчезла. Арктур признал, что аврор мог бы это сделать, но это должен быть кто-то с допуском. Кто-то ранга Гарри, по меньшей мере.

"Как Райтсон?" - спросил Гарри, и Арктур только кивнул с обеспокоенным лицом. Этого было недостаточно для обвинения, но Гарри все равно сообщил это Гавайну.

Тем не менее, Гарри не уверен, действительно ли это тот самый камень. Он надеется, что это подделка, какого-то рода репродукция, и это предположение кажется гораздо более разумным. Но что бы это ни было, это отсутствует в доказательствах, и даже Райтсон протестовал лишь символически, насмехаясь над некомпетентностью команды Гарри, когда тот настоял на том, чтобы проверить коробки, перемещенные в его следственную комнату. Это только усилило настороженность Гарри. Как будто он не беспокоился, что Гарри найдет Камень. Алтея Уиттакер тоже была там, наблюдая за ним своими темными глазами, и Гарри не может не задаться вопросом, в чем заключается ее игра. Она дала понять, что ей не нравятся слизеринцы, что она не думает, что они должны работать в Аврорате, и все же она передает информацию, как будто она чертов Северус Снейп.

Защита Камина впускает Гарри, и он входит в библиотеку. Она прохладна и затенена, но кожаный диван блестит, а окна яркие и светятся в лучах полуденного солнца. Тяжелая работа Кричера окупилась; дом выглядит лучше, чем Гарри когда-либо видел. Даже доски пола выглядят менее изношенными, ковры светлее и пружинистей. Блестяще, думает Гарри. Даже его дом любит Малфоя больше, чем его. Хотя, удивляться, в данном случае, просто глупо. В конце концов, у Малфоя кровь Блэков в венах. По сравнению с ним, Гарри просто чужак.

Кричер останавливает Гарри, когда он ступает на лестницу. "И куда идет Гарри Поттер?" - спрашивает он, положив руки на тощие бедра. "Ужин в честь дня рождения Мастера Малфоя проходит в столовой ..."

Гарри поворачивается. "Кричер, я думаю, Мастер Малфой предпочел бы, чтобы я не…"

"Хрен Вам!" - огрызается Кричер, и брови Гарри взлетают. Он никогда не видел Кричера настолько на взводе. "Гарри Поттер не празднует свои дни рождения в одиночестве, равно как и мастер Малфой". Он указывает вниз по коридору в сторону столовой. "Гарри Поттера ждут. Сэр". Последнее слово добавлено довольно грубым тоном.

"Хорошо". Гарри поднимает руки. "Я пойду". Идея неловко сидеть с Малфоем в огромной столовой так долго, как понадобится Кричеру, чтобы подать ужин, утомляет Гарри. Он просто хочет сырный тост и бутылку пива, а затем горячую ванну перед сном. Вместо этого он сует голову в столовую.

Малфой смотрит на него. "Кричер настоял" - ворчливо говорит он, когда Гарри входит.

Комната сверкает, свечи стоят на каждой доступной поверхности, от блестящей каминной полки из красного дерева до тяжелого резного серванта. Два места приготовлены возле длинного стола, один во главе, другой сбоку от него, и между двумя тарелками стоит полированный серебряный канделябр, с длинными конусами мерцающих белых свечей. Все пахнет лимонным маслом и пчелиным воском.

Гарри устраивается рядом с Малфоем, сидящем во главе стола. Подходящее место для Блэка, думает Гарри, и его пронзает вспышка раздражения. Малфой играется с ниткой больших жемчужин, лежащих рядом с тремя полированными серебряными вилками. "Что это?" – спрашивает Гарри.

Малфой поднимает жемчужины. Они почти светятся в свете свечей, большие и выглядящие довольно старинными. "Подарок от твоего дома, я полагаю" - говорит он. "Они просто появились здесь минуту назад. Кричер утверждает, что они принадлежали тете Вальбурге".

"Да" - с достоинством говорит Кричер, левитируя в столовую супницу. "Дом бережет их". Он ставит супницу на стол щелчком пальцев. Лишь немного супа выплескивается на белоснежную скатерть и тут же исчезает. От серванта отрывается ковш и начинает разливать суп в плоские белые миски с широкой серебряной каемкой. Гарри должен признать, что суп – грибной - пахнет восхитительно.

"Шампиньоны" - бормочет Малфой. "Скорее всего, не контролируют разум. Я уже спросил".

Рот Гарри дергается в улыбке.

Кричер хмуро глядит на них обоих, наливая газированную воду в их бокалы. Малфою по-прежнему запрещено употреблять алкоголь, поэтому Гарри предполагает, что он тоже должен страдать. "Дом поздравляет Мастера Малфоя с днем рождения".

"Даря жемчужины мертвой женщины" - говорит Гарри, глядя на Кричера. "Потому что это подходящий подарок для Малфоя".

"Дом радуется" - говорит Кричер, с неодобрением глядя на Гарри, словно боясь, что тот расстроит дом. Мерлин, иногда Гарри ненавидит жить в магическом доме. "Хотя и немного сбит с толку".

Малфой прижимает нитку жемчуга к горлу. "Я не знаю. Они довольно привлекательно выглядят с моей одеждой, тебе не кажется?"

Рот Гарри пересыхает при мысли о Малфое, носящем жемчуг. У него появляется видение обнаженного Малфоя, лежащего на кровати, с твердым и тяжелым членом, прижатым к животу, и этими жемчужинами, сверкающими на изгибе его горла.

Он смотрит в сторону, его лицо горит, и тянется к бокалу с водой. Он выпивает половину одним глотком. Кричер раздраженно фыркает и встает на цыпочки, чтобы снова наполнить стакан Гарри. Когда Гарри снова смотрит на Малфоя, тот опускает жемчуг и старательно рассматривает свой суп, макая ложку в густую жидкость. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а волосы падают вперед, когда он опускает голову; мягкие белокурые пряди касаются его челюсти. Он выглядит чертовски красивым при свете свечей, бледные пряди его волос сверкают, золотое сияние согревает его бледную кожу. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание; ему кажется, что он мог бы наблюдать за таким Малфоем часами.

"Что-то не так, Поттер?" Малфой не отрывает глаз от своего супа.

Гарри берет собственную ложку, его взгляд неохотно скользит в сторону от Малфоя. "Нет".

В комнате воцаряется тишина, если не считать тихого царапанья ложек по фарфору, когда они доедают суп. Гарри почти хочет, чтобы они снова могли избегать друг друга: чтобы Малфой принимал пищу в своей комнате, а Гарри крался на кухню всякий раз, когда голоден.

Он прочищает горло, когда появляется Кричер, чтобы поменять блюда, забрав миски и заменив их тарелками, заваленными жареными овощами - морковью, картофелем, горсткой идеально обжаренной брюссельской капусты и самой великолепной нарезанной говядиной, какой Гарри уже давно не видел, розовой, обжаренной и с капающим с нее соусом. Гарри думает, что Кричер превзошел сам себя.

"Так как долго зависали здесь Паркинсон и Забини?" - спрашивает Гарри, разрезая мясо. Оно почти тает под его ножом.

Малфой прижимает салфетку ко рту, прежде чем ответить. "Почти до обеда. Пэнси хотела вернуться в свою лабораторию, а у Блейза была назначена встреча с Ирскиным в "Бомонте". Он колеблется. "Дюрант тоже там".

Гарри знает. "Гермиона хочет, чтобы он был рядом на случай, если у Забини случится еще один приступ". Он пытается сохранить голос легким, но он знает, что это деликатная тема для них обоих. "Или если Долохов попробует что-нибудь еще".

"Так Блейз сказал". Малфой отрезает еще один кусок говядины и подносит его ко рту, не глядя на Гарри. Рукава его смятой белой рубашки закатаны до локтей; Гарри может видеть шрамы, вьющиеся на его предплечье.

Они сидят рядом, в скованных позах, и только звяканье посуды заполняет пропасть тишины между ними. Гарри ненавидит это, ненавидит то, как Малфой держит свое лицо повернутым так, чтобы спрятаться за завесу из позолоченных волос. Он мягко вздыхает. "Малфой" - говорит он.

"Пожалуйста, не надо". Голос Малфоя тихий, но твердый. "Я сижу здесь из уважения к твоему дому и для того, чтобы не обидеть Кричера после всех его стараний. Но я не заинтересован в личных разговорах. Не сегодня".

Гарри смотрит на него. "Извини" - наконец говорит он. "Я знаю, что это сложно ..."

Малфой фыркает и накалывает морковку. "Это идиотизм, вот что это". Его взгляд устремляется на Гарри, затем снова на тарелку. "Мы можем просто поесть, а потом я вернусь в свою комнату, и дом будет весь в твоем распоряжении?"

Это его день рождения. Гарри должен хотя бы молчать. Он кивает и снова поднимает вилку.

Малфой молчит, пока Кричер не приходит забрать пустые тарелки. Он ждет, пока Кричер не уйдет, бормоча что-то о том, что вернется с десертом, а затем смотрит на Гарри. "Один вопрос". Он вытирает пальцы салфеткой и откидывается на спинку стула. Гарри поражен тем, насколько хорошо, в отличие от него самого, Малфой вписывается в окружение. Он выглядит так, как будто он был рожден, чтобы быть хозяином Гриммаулд-Плэйс, и Гарри предполагает, что каким-то образом так оно и есть.

"Какой угодно" - говорит Гарри, и он искренен.

Малфой прикусывает губу, когда Кричер появляется снова, держа в длинных пальцах стеклянную чашу, наполненную "Итонским Беспорядком". Он ставит ее на стол вместе с маленькими блестящими хрустальными мисочками. "Трисси из Поместья уверена, что это Ваш любимый" - говорит Кричер Малфою, и тот слегка улыбается ему.

"Спасибо, Кричер" - говорит он, когда Кричер подает ему десерт, и уши Кричера подергиваются почти радостно, думает Гарри. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя лишним и не нужным.

Малфой начисто вылизывает ложку от взбитых сливок и крошек безе. Гарри едва может выдержать то, как это выглядит. Христос, он не знает, что с ним не так, если простое наблюдение за Малфоем с его чертовым десертом ко дню рождения заставляет его член вставать.

"У тебя был вопрос?" Гарри говорит немного грубо. Он смотрит в сторону.

Малфой кладет ложку обратно в миску. Вздыхает, крутя ручку в пальцах. "Почему…" - он колеблется, затем быстро произносит: "Почему я? Кто угодно во всем мире…" Он замолкает, его щеки вспыхивают при свете свечей. "Знаешь что? Забудь".

"Потому что ты в моей голове" - говорит Гарри, прежде чем подумать. Он не знает, как еще ответить на этот вопрос. "Потому что ты был там с тех пор, как мы были глупыми, злыми детьми, и даже когда я ненавидел тебя, я не мог перестать думать о тебе". Его голос падает до шепота. "Я до сих пор не могу".

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Малфой наблюдает за ним. "Поттер" - бормочет он. "Я…" - он отводит взгляд, его челюсть сжимается.

Гарри чувствует, как будто мир вокруг него колышется, как будто что-то, чего он не понимает, направляет его к Малфою. Он протягивает руку, но его пальцы не касаются ничего, кроме воздуха. Он роняет руку на скатерть, смотрит на Малфоя, затем на свою миску, измазанную кремом, клубникой и кусочками безе.

"Блядь" - говорит Малфой и откидывает стул назад, затем Гарри чувствует мягкие пальцы на своей челюсти, поворачивающие его лицо к Малфою, приседающему рядом с ним. "Я буду сожалеть об этом" - говорит тот, и его глаза яркие и такие глубоко ярко-серые. "Но это мой гребаный день рождения, и я хочу…" Он закрывает глаза, когда его губы касаются Гарри. Поцелуй - мягкое и осторожное, почти целомудренное соприкосновение губ. А потом Гарри выдыхает, его рот открывается подо ртом Малфоя, и словно шлюзы желания взрываются, их языки прижимаются и скользят друг по другу, зубы цепляются за губы и кожу. И почему-то Гарри встал со стула, и Малфой оказался на столе под ним, их дыхания овевают кожу друг друга, горячие и влажные, Малфой притягивает его вниз, и рука Гарри скользит под рубашку Малфоя, чтобы почувствовать крепкую твердость мускулатуры.

"Христос" - говорит Гарри возле губ Малфоя, и Малфой целует его так, как будто он умирает от голода, его пальцы запутываются в волосах Гарри, прижимая его ближе, пока Малфой засасывает нижнюю губу Гарри в рот и его зубы покусывают мягкую кожу.

А затем Малфой отрывается от него. "Я не могу" - говорит он, его грудь вздымается под грудью Гарри. Гарри может почувствовать, как сильно Малфой хочет его, и ему требуется приложить все усилия, чтобы не тереться своим набухшим членом об жесткий гребень, натягивающий брюки Малфоя. Малфой ловит руку Гарри и вытаскивает ее из-под своей рубашки. "Не надо" - говорит он, почти не дыша.

Гарри прислоняется лбом к рубашке Малфоя. Он слышит отрывистый стук его сердцебиения. "Я знаю, что я дерьмо" - шепчет Гарри. "Но я все еще хочу тебя".

Рука Малфоя сдвигается и устраивается на затылке Гарри. "Это глупо".

"Невероятно". Гарри закрывает глаза в ответ на мягкое прикосновение пальцев Малфоя к его волосам. "Кажется, я очень хорош в том, чтобы быть идиотом рядом с тобой". А потом рука Малфоя исчезает, и Гарри чувствует, что между ними что-то сломалось, что-то, что он отчаянно хочет починить и не знает, как.

"Да, это так". Малфой толкает Гарри в плечо, и Гарри выпрямляется, не удосуживаясь скрыть свою эрекцию. Гарри думает, что нет ни единого шанса на то, что Малфой не почувствовал ее, давящую на него. Малфой отворачивается и садится на край стола. Как они умудрились не опрокинуть канделябры, Гарри не имеет ни малейшего понятия. "Я когда-то хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня на этом столе" - тихо говорит Малфой. "Это был бы мой подарок на день рождения".

Гарри ничего не говорит. Что он может сказать? Он испортил все между ним и Малфоем. И теперь должен жить с последствиями.

Малфой соскальзывает со стола и поправляет смятую рубашку. Он не смотрит на Гарри. На челюсти Малфоя виден крохотный розовый засос. Гарри отказывается указывать на это. Он предпочел бы думать, что он там, пока Малфой этого не заметит. Малфой наклоняется и подбирает жемчужины со стола, плотно сжимая их в руке.

"Мне нужно побыть одному" - говорит Малфой, поглаживая жемчужины большим пальцем. "Сегодня вечером. Если ты не возражаешь".

"Да". Гарри потирает затылок. "Я понимаю".

Малфой кивает и направляется к двери столовой. Там он останавливается и смотрит на Гарри, его рука лежит на дверной ручке. "Ты действительно как наркотик, Гарри Поттер" - говорит он. Он сжимает губы и вздыхает. "Я должен найти способ избавиться от этой зависимости". Он показывает жестом между ними. "Для моего собственного душевного спокойствия".

Дверь за Малфоем закрывается, и Гарри снова опускается на стул, закрыв лицо руками и подняв очки на лоб. Он чувствует себя опустошенным и пустым внутри, так, как он давно себя не чувствовал. Это напоминает ему о войне и тех месяцах после нее, когда Гарри так отчаянно пытался смириться со смертью и потерями, которые его окружали.

Его беспокоит, что Малфой снова вызывает в нем эти чувства. Гарри не понимает этого. Не знает, почему наблюдение за Малфоем, выходящим из этой двери, поднимает волну горя, вызывающую воспоминания о Ремусе и Тонкс, садящихся рядом с ним за стол, и тарелки, наполненные едой Молли. Или о Сириусе, шагающем по этим коридорам и кричащем на Кричера. Или Дамбльдоре, стоящем возле очага и выглядящем уставшим и обеспокоенным. Или о Фреде, свешивающем с лестницы ПодслУши, с Джорджем рядом с ним. Или, ради всего святого, даже о Снейпе, выбегающем из библиотеки с вихрем мантии за спиной. 

В этом доме все еще так много призраков, отголоски которых шепчутся в голове Гарри.

Гарри снимает очки и откладывает их в сторону. Он кладет лоб на скрещенные руки и выдыхает, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать этот ручеек боли и грусти. Он держал его закрытым и спрятанным с тех пор, как закончились похороны и начался процесс восстановления. Людям не был нужен сломленный, скорбящий Гарри Поттер. Им нужно было, чтобы он был их Героем и Спасителем. Тем, на кого они могли смотреть, тем, кто был силен, когда они не могли. И поэтому Гарри запер эти воспоминания, как смог, отказываясь позволить себе чувствовать боль от потери людей, которых он любил, которых он уважал. Людей, многие из которых были его последними связующими звеньями с его мамой и папой. С тех пор Гарри никогда не позволял себе быть настолько же близким с кем-либо еще, кроме Рона и Гермионы. Он даже держал мистера и миссис Уизли на расстоянии, особенно после того, как расстался с Джинни. Даже у Джейка не было шанса. Это даже причина того, почему он избегает этого дома, отчаянно пытаясь держаться подальше от него, как только может. Воспоминания все еще здесь. Они все еще приносят боль.

И все же, вот Малфой, единственный из всех людей, прорывается сквозь тщательно выстроенные барьеры, возведенные Гарри, и в тот момент, когда он отталкивает Гарри, отвергает его посреди Гриммаулд-Плэйс - как он, черт побери, и должен, думает Гарри - все то горе, которое Гарри спрятал, выплескивается обратно.

Сегодня стало на одну потерю больше, чем надо, даже если это не смерть.

Гарри не уверен, что это ощущается по-другому.

Тяжесть в его груди сжимается, горло болит от усилий сдерживать эмоции. Он поднимает голову и видит, что Кричер смотрит на него.

"Убирайся" - глухо говорит Гарри, но Кричер просто кладет свою длинную тонкую руку на руку Гарри, и это нежное прикосновение разрушает все сопротивление Гарри.

И впервые за много лет Гарри позволяет себе разреветься.

9  
Сердце Джейка пропускает удар, когда его ботинки касаются Камина дома Гарри незадолго до десяти утра во вторник. Блейз и Оливия Забини, по согласованию, должны через несколько минут пройти через Камин "Бомонта". Тем не менее, Джейк решил, что лучше пойти первым на случай неожиданной или враждебной ситуации. Несмотря на то, что прошедшие дни были долгожданным облегчением от стресса, он все еще настороже от всего, что может случиться, что может застать его врасплох. Команда Гарри столкнулась с военным преступником класса А, а Джейк узнал достаточно о британских Пожирателях Смерти, чтобы понять, насколько они опасны. Идеологический фашизм ужасает его, какую бы форму он ни принимал и где бы ни появлялся, будь то в Луизиане или в высших эшелонах британского магического общества.

Хотя, если быть честным, то в данный момент главной заботой Джейка является то, сможет ли он профессионально работать в доме своего бывшего. Он знает, почему Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы это было сделано здесь. Это безопасное место для Блейза, и министерство не может возразить, в конце концов, учитывая исторические связи дома с Орденом Феникса, а также его связь с его нынешним обитателем. Имя Гарри имеет вес в Британии, нравится ему это или нет. Тем не менее, Джейк знаком с Гриммаулд-Плэйс гораздо более интимно, и это его беспокоит. Этим утром он одет в свой лучший костюм - отглаженная униформа МАКУСА, красный галстук, волосы аккуратно уложены, сапоги отполированы, все в порядке. Но он чувствует себя странно, и чувствует, что не готов снова увидеть Гарри. У него есть скрытое подозрение, что они не собираются на самом деле говорить об этом, в по-настоящему мужественной, не задевающей чувств манере, которую предпочитает Гарри. И Джейк на самом деле не уверен, что он сам хочет говорить об этом. Как они могут вести содержательный разговор, когда Гарри почти ничего не знает о своем соучастии в этом беспорядке, о своих собственных желаниях и о том, как они саботируют его личные и профессиональные обязательства, а тем более готовность признать свою ответственность? Джейк сдерживает раздраженный вздох и вместо этого осматривает комнату, прижавшись к каминной полке.

Малфой, невольная замена Джейка, сидит там на диване. Его серые глаза встречаются с глазами Джейка, и Джейк чувствует внезапное сочувствие, которого он не ожидал. Малфой выглядит, как зверь в клетке; яростным и отчаянно несчастным. "Неописуемый Дюрант" - говорит Малфой через мгновение. "Вы рано".

Джейк кивает, на секунду прислушиваясь к шуму дома, стукам над лестницей, которые, должно быть, производит Гарри, и слабым скрипам шагов Кричера, вероятно, готовящегося к наплыву гостей. Он будет в восторге, думает Джейк. Кричер много лет был раздражен отказом Гарри вести надлежащую статусу социальную жизнь. Джейк оглядывает библиотеку. Она в самом чистом состоянии, что он видел: ни единого кусочка пыли, плавающего в воздухе.

"Я подумал, что лучше немного опередить график". Джейк осторожно улыбается Малфою. "Я полагаю, Вы знаете, на что похож Блейз, когда он готовится к чему-то".

Малфой смеется, явно удивляя и себя, и Джейка быстрым хриплым смешком, и хрупкость его настроения рассеивается, по крайней мере, немного. "Мы могли бы ждать здесь до завтра. Даже моя мать тратит меньше времени".

"Что ж". Джейк оглядывается через плечо, настроив слух на Камин. "Он и Оливия должны прибыть сразу после меня. Где ..."

"Поттер сломал очки". У Малфоя снова появляется этот ужасный, замученный взгляд, и Джейк понимает, по крайней мере, в некотором смысле. Гарри всегда выкачивает свою нервную энергию, прежде чем вложить ее в какую-нибудь нелепую деятельность. Или ломает что-нибудь, потому что он не может контролировать свою чертову магию. Это не раз сводило Джейка с ума. "Он гремит, как Гиппогриф, пытаясь найти свою резервную пару".

У Джейка возникает быстрый рефлекс помочь, внезапное осознание того, что очки, вероятно, находятся в тумбочке рядом с кроватью Гарри, и он всегда забывает посмотреть туда. Он останавливает себя. Это больше не его забота. Пришло время отпустить эти мелкие каталоги знаний и близости. Он и Гарри больше не на этом уровне. Он позволяет этой мысли покинуть его разум.

Кричер появляется с кофе, именно таким, как любит Джейк – горьким, с ложкой сливок. Британцы думают, что он сумасшедший из-за того, что кладет жирные сливки в свой кофе. Джейк смирится с презрением – британские сливки абсолютно божественны.

Малфой смотрит, как Джейк берет кружку, которую Кричер вручает ему. Едва заметная гримаса боли скользит по его лицу - он хорошо это скрывает, но Джейк обучен улавливать такие мелочи, и он позволяет своему разуму мягко скользнуть по поверхности эмоций Малфоя, стараясь не погрузиться во что-то, что может быть слишком личным. Джейк понимает, что Малфой удивлен, увидев, что Кричер знает, какой кофе предпочитает Джейк, не спрашивая об этом. Это напоминание о месте, которое Джейк когда-то занимал в этом доме, и о том, что ни один из них не знает, что с этим делать.

Малфой отворачивается, его зубы впиваются в губу.

"Спасибо, Кричер" - мягко говорит Джейк, и эльф поднимает взгляд, почти с любовью, а затем кивает, прежде чем повернуться с подносом.

Джейк потягивает кофе стоя. "Как ты держишься?"

Малфой моргает, очевидно, застигнутый врасплох. "Я ... Хорошо, я полагаю".

"Вы с Блейзом, кажется, помирились. По крайней мере, он был менее раздражительным, когда вернулся вчера". Сливочная горечь кофе успокаивает изможденные нервы Джейка. "Он был действительно обеспокоен тем, что сделал тебе больно". Вчера утром Блейз был в ужасе от того, что должен был прибыть в Гриммаулд-Плэйс. Джейк слышал его в гостиной номера в "Бомонте", когда тот говорил своей матери, что не уверен, что сможет встретиться с Малфоем, что Малфой не должен его прощать. Оливия успокоила его и пошла с ним к Камину отеля, чтобы подавить его страхи, но, когда она вернулась в номер, она сама была напряжена и волновалась. Малфои всегда были непредсказуемы, объяснила она Джейку, и лишь когда Блейз вернулся во второй половине дня, улыбающийся и без морщин беспокойства между бровями, Оливия и Джейк смогли позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Малфой смотрит на свои колени, бессознательно потирая рукой ключицу. Джейк помнит, что она больше всего пострадала от дуэли, и ясно, что тело Малфоя также это помнит. "Я не мог его винить" - тихо говорит он. "Он мой лучший друг".

Джейк кивает, глядя на дверь. Гарри должен теперь появиться в любой момент, по крайней мере, грохот наверху прекратился. Джейк не хочет, чтобы Малфой чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым, когда тот войдет. Это наложит неправильную атмосферу на то, что должно произойти. "Эй, у меня тоже есть такие друзья". Джейк улыбается, и Малфой кивает. "Я бы простил им почти все".

А еще есть семья, думает Джейк. И позволяет этой мысли утонуть в темных, защищенных водах своего разума.

"Так чего же мы ждем здесь?" Джейк пытается еще немного уладить настроение, позволяя Малфою объяснить ему официальный протокол. "Я новичок в такого рода собраниях".

"Как я понимаю" - плечи Малфоя распрямляются, и он поднимает подбородок. "Мы ожидаем Главного Аврора Робардса и Грейнджер, конечно же, от Неописуемых. Милли, вероятно, тоже придет в качестве адвоката Блейза. И Профессиональные Стандарты". Он хмурится. "Гидеон Титус. Эта крыса".

"Да, Блейз, кажется, не слишком обрадован своей ролью во всем этом". И это преуменьшение - Блейз в ужасе от того, что его дело расследует Титус, Джейк хорошо это знает из предварительного разговора с ним, и от того, что это может означать для его карьеры. Джейк хотел бы пообещать ему, что Гарри присмотрит за ним, но кто ж сейчас знает, каков настоящий расклад. Джейк может чувствовать огромное количество сил, замешанных во всем этом деле, и Гермиона продолжает упоминать, что все не так, как кажется, но, тем не менее, даже она не знает в точности, что происходит. "Я возьму свидетельство перед Титусом так, чтобы он согласился с тем, что оно не было подделано, и мы просто будем надеяться, что это оправдает Блейза".

"Я вижу, что вы и Блейз стали довольно близки" - говорит Малфой, и Джейк слышит легкий холодок в этом заявлении. "Обычно он ждет чуть дольше, прежде чем перейти на личные имена".

Джейк пожимает плечами. "Он приятный парень. А я оказался посреди всего этого, поэтому я сделал свое дело".

Малфой смотрит на него, между его светлыми бровями появляется морщинка. "И как я могу быть уверен, что Вы - из всех людей - на самом деле заботитесь о его интересах?" Прохладный тон превратился в язвительный. "Вы даже не знаете его, так что не начинайте называть Блейза своим отличным приятелем".

И разве это не интересно? Джейк размышляет. Блейз предупредил его, что слизеринцы защищают друг друга, и теперь Малфой показывает свои клыки. Детские клыки - Джейк хорошо помнит молодость и веру в собственную силу - но, тем не менее, клыки. "Ну, я не думаю, что ты будешь доверять мне, даже если я тебя заверю, поэтому я просто позволю тебе самому решить".

Джейку не нужно ничего доказывать Малфою. Несмотря на то, что он надеется, что тот в конце концов ему доверится, это будет не из-за того, что говорит Джейк, а из-за того, что он делает. В конце концов, он знает таких парней, как Малфой. Его брат, например. Они не доверяют с легкостью, но они чертовски верны, как только принимают тебя.

Слышится легкое покашливание, и в комнату входит Гарри, с очками в черной проволочной оправе и с осторожным выражением лица. "Привет, Джейк". Руки Гарри засунуты в карманы, разрушая ровный контур его аврорской куртки. Он выглядит уставшим, глаза за запасными очками опухшие и красные, а лицо опущено и еще более несчастно, чем у Малфоя. Странно, но Джейку это не нравится.

Джейк кивает своему бывшему с комом в горле. Он не хочет отвечать Гарри, не хочет чувствовать их прошлую физическую связь, но она здесь. Он чувствует, как его тело реагирует, и заставляет себя успокоиться. То, что когда-то было у него с Гарри, изменится, уже меняется. Возможно, однажды это совсем пройдет.

Камин вспыхивает, и Джейк поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Блейза, а затем, позади него, Оливия Забини выходит в библиотеку.

"Ой, Джейк" - легко говорит Блейз, улыбаясь ему и хлопая его по спине, затем смотрит мимо него на диван. "Привет, Драко. Как прошел твой обед в день рождения?"

Выражение лица Малфоя может заставить молоко скиснуть, и Гарри отводит взгляд. Джейк не хочет знать, что это значит. Он говорит себе, что ему все равно, и по большей части это правда. Тем не менее, он не может не бросить искоса взгляд на Малфоя, замечая слабый след под его острой челюстью. Живот Джейка скручивается, и ему хочется выйти из комнаты, просто чтобы избежать гнева, который вспыхивает внутри него. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох, глядя, как Гарри произносит несколько неловких слов приветствия миссис Забини. Она властно кивает ему.

Камин вспыхивает снова, и через него проходит Паркинсон, ее темные волосы скручены в свободный узел на макушке. Она в полном аврорском облачении, и ее губы выделяются ярко-малиновым цветом на бледном лице. Джейк задается вопросом, спала ли она; темные круги под глазами слишком ярко выражены. Они делают ее странно похожей на парижанку; он почти ожидает, что она достанет сигарету и спросит его "vous avez du feu?" Но Паркинсон едва обращает внимание на Джейка; она подходит к Малфою и садится рядом с ним на диван, переплетая его пальцы со своими.

Бульстрод следующая, толстая папка зажата под рукой. Она холодно изучает Джейка. "Готовы к этому?" - спрашивает она.

Джейк слегка улыбается ей. "Он будет в порядке".

"Хорошо, если так" - говорит Бульстрод. "Я вытрясу из тебя душу перед Визенгамотом, американец ты или нет, если ты все испортишь".

"Да, мэм". Джейк уверен, что так она и сделает. Бульстрод нравится ему.

Гермиона появляется еще через несколько минут, точно в срок, в своем лучшем угольно-черном костюме, с застегнутой курткой и юбкой на два дюйма выше ее колена. Она целует Джейка в щеку. "Как дела?" - тихо спрашивает она.

""Бомонт" хорош" - говорит Джейк. "Не так удобен, как ваша квартира, но пока подойдет".

Она смотрит на Гарри, затем снова на Джейка. "Я чувствую себя ужасно оттого, что ты попал в эту ситуацию".

Джейк качает головой. "Я здесь к твоим услугам. Если это то, над чем тебе нужно, чтобы я работал, у меня нет никаких возражений. Кроме того, это по-своему увлекательно. Может, я напишу об этом для одного из журналов по Легилименции. Грейвзу всегда нравится, когда появляется еще одна публикация от моего имени". Это неправда - Грейвз более, чем антиинтеллектуален - но Гермиона этого не узнает, а Джейк ненавидит тот факт, что она беспокоится о том, что он поставлен в такое положение. Она хорошо его знает, но недостаточно для того, чтобы понять, что никто не может заставить его делать то, чего он предпочел бы не делать. Джейк воспринимает Блейза как проект, потому что он находит эту проклятую ситуацию интригующей на академическом уровне, а не потому, что он мазохист. Что ж. Не совсем. Он смотрит на Гарри.

Гарри указывает Блейзу на стулья, которые Кричер поставил для Легилименции, поэтому Джейк следует за подсказкой и садится напротив Блейза.

"Дыши глубоко" - шепчет Джейк. "Все будет хорошо".

Блейз выдыхает, его ладони упираются в бедра. "Это ты говоришь. Это не твой мозг будет всем демонстрироваться".

Они неловко сидят лицом друг к другу; тяжелый серебряный Омут Памяти, выглядящий как семейная реликвия, стоит на маленьком столе рядом с ними. Если бы за ними не наблюдали, Джейк потратил бы время на то, чтобы оценить его. Он явно континентального происхождения, может быть, немецкий или австрийский, и, должно быть, был изготовлен после 1740 года или около того, судя по качеству работы с серебром. На нем есть печать семьи Блэков - он узнает это по гобелену над каминной полкой — значит, это было сделано на заказ, возможно, на свадьбу или важную годовщину. Джейку помнится что-то, сказанное миссис Забини о том, что мать Драко была частью семьи Блэков, а дом Гарри на самом деле принадлежал ее двоюродным братьям. Джейк знаком с семейными драмами. Где бы это ни происходило, это почти всегда вопрос имущества и вражды.

"У тебя все хорошо" - говорит Джейк Блейзу. Он пытается игнорировать взгляд Малфоя, слишком горький и слишком острый, чтобы нравиться Джейку. Он не может сказать, чем Малфой раздражен больше: тем, что Джейк дружит с Блейзом, или тем, что Джейк трахал Гарри. Вероятно, и тем, и другим, думает он, затем выбрасывает это из головы.

Когда Главный Аврор Робардс и Гидеон Титус вошли и заняли свои места, Джейк и Блейз снова поворачиваются лицом друг к другу, сидя в окружении полукруга зрителей.

Джейк прочищает горло. Блейз смотрит на него, и Джейк безмолвно пытается спроецировать на него спокойствие. "Констебль Блейз Август Забини, я здесь, чтобы каталогизировать и записать ваши воспоминания о событиях второго июня для рассмотрения Министерством магии Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Сегодняшняя дата - шестое июня две тысячи шестого года. Меня зовут Джейкоб Бувье Дюрант, я Неописуемый и Легилимент из отдела магического правопорядка Северо-Восточного филиала МАКУСА, доктор психомантических наук Парижского Института Тирезия. Учитывая необычный характер происшествий, Главный Аврор Гавайн Робардс попросил использовать Омут Памяти для записи ваших воспоминаний, чтобы они были доступны для последующего просмотра Авроратом, а также Департаментом Профессиональных Стандартов. Согласны ли Вы, чтобы ваши воспоминания о втором июня были исследованы и записаны с помощью Легилименции?" Он протяжно вдыхает, его голос застревает в горле.

Уголок рта Блейза изгибается вверх. "Я согласен".

"И согласны ли вы на хранение этих записей Министерством магии в соответствии с Законом об официальных секретах 1680 года?" Джейк хочет закатить глаза на эту напыщенность, магическое законодательство семнадцатого века и все такое, но он знает, что это важно для допустимости доказательств для расследования Блейза.

"Я согласен" - говорит Блейз. Он выдыхает, его нервозность очевидна. При кивке Джейка он заканчивает формальное утверждение. "Охотно и осознанно".

Оливия Забини фыркает с заднего ряда, и Джейк рискует бросить быстрый взгляд на Блейза, который раздувает ноздри в ответ на вызывающее поведение его матери. Джейк готов поспорить, что из-за этого позже между матерью и сыном будет стычка. За последние несколько дней он провел возле них двоих достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что Оливия решительно возражает против выбранной ее сыном профессии. Она пыталась убедить его уйти от всего этого, расценить ситуацию как шанс оставить Аврорат позади. Честно говоря, это прошло не очень хорошо. Кажется, она только укрепила решимость сына остаться.

Джейк настраивает заклинание на официальную запись, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы Гидеон Титус мог видеть все его жесты и слышать все слова. Миллисент Бульстрод сидит ближе всего к Блейзу и мрачно наблюдает за началом процесса. Она здесь, чтобы обеспечить справедливое отношение к своему клиенту, и Джейк не хотел бы быть тем человеком, который попытался бы ее обмануть.

В конце последовательности заклинаний палочка Джейка плывет над Омутом Памяти, готовая извлечь фрагменты воспоминаний Блейза, которые найдет Джейк, и сохранить их в сосуде, пока они не смогут быть перемещены в колбы для хранения. Главный Аврор Робардс следит за Омутом, его официальная роль - следить за процессом и гарантировать его безупречность с юридической точки зрения. Они все дадут клятвы после процесса извлечения памяти, свидетельствующие о целостности собранных доказательств.

Джейк кивает Блейзу. "Констебль Забини, что вы помните о событиях второго июня примерно в одиннадцать пятьдесят восемь утра?"

И сразу же Джейк видит красную землю под ногами Блейза. Он на улице, и он один. Это прекрасный день. Он думает о ланче и о том, что выпьет с Драко. Джейк продвигается дальше и видит, как Блейз приближается к огороженному участку зелени.

Неожиданно появляется фигура, Джейк узнает в ней Антонина Долохова. С ним Лука Абаджиев. Палочка Джейка яростно бросает материал в Омут, длинные тонкие пряди, которые скручиваются из головы Блейза, падают в серебристо-белое зелье. Джейк проталкивается немного дальше и видит, как Абаджиев мажет лицо Блейза чем-то густым и вязким, и в памяти Блейза взрывается боль. Она такая сильная и яростная, что чуть не выбивает Джейка из головы Блейза.

Джейк обходит это, как был обучен, наблюдая как бы с боковой позиции, как Абаджиев мучает Блейза, а Долохов отзывает его. Абаджиев наклоняется вперед и шепчет инструкции Блейзу.

_Найди Малфоя. Используй Убийственное Проклятие_. И тогда Абаджиев оглядывается на Долохова и говорит ему, что все готово. Что Блейз сейчас нападет на Малфоя, и это проверка, которую они ждали.

_Он не убьет его, не так ли?_ \- спрашивает Долохов. _Мальчик не нужен мне мертвым._

Абаджиев просто улыбается, его глаза холодные и узкие. _Он сделает то, что ему сказали_. Долохов кивает и отводит взгляд.

Оба мерзавца наблюдают за тем, как Блейз, шатаясь, уходит, теперь под влиянием того, что они на него намазали. Джейк может почувствовать их злобу. Ему требуются все силы, чтобы сосредоточиться, несмотря на это.

С этого момента воспоминания рассеяны, так как сознание Блейза было искажено. Джейк продвигается осторожно и медленно, пытаясь замедлить процесс, чтобы проследить весь путь до "Крикерли". Блейз не борется с ним, но ему трудно проводить Джейка через те части его мозга, которые были повреждены в этом столкновении. Джейк идет так осторожно, как только может, следуя за Блейзом, пока он ждет Малфоя, видит, как тот спускается по лестнице и начинает пересекать вестибюль. Затем Блейз поднимает палочку, чтобы ударить, и воспоминания начинают колебаться и дрожать. Джейк может чувствовать, как Блейз борется с принуждением, чувствовать ту часть разума Блейза, которая знает, кто такой Малфой, и что он пытается сделать. Блейзу больно, но он отталкивает это, делая все возможное, чтобы не произносить слова, но ярость нарастает, и это не его, это что-то более темное, более глубокое - не его гнев - _не мой, не мой, НЕ МОЙ_ , кричит Джейку разум Блейза. Слова проклятия застряли в горле Блейза. Он может заменить их на другие заклятия - сначала _Диффиндо_ , затем Жалящее заклятие, затем снова _Диффиндо_ \- все, что причинит боль, но не убьет. Тем не менее, этого недостаточно. Что бы ни контролировало разум Блейза, оно решительно настроено наложить смертельное проклятие, пихая, толкая и требуя от Блейза произнести нужные слова, впадая в ярость каждый раз, когда он отбрасывает их.

Боль почти невыносима.

Джейк смутно осознает, что Малфой стоит перед ним на коленях, его кровь течет по черно-белому полу. Картинка мелькает туда и обратно сквозь сознание Блейза: светлые волосы Малфоя, печать Министерства, серый плащ Малфоя, валяющийся на полу, его рубашка, испачканная кровью. Рука Блейза продолжает подниматься сама по себе, губы Блейза шевелятся, затем он снова заглушает их.

Джейк чувствует что-то, что ему мешает, какое-то темное присутствие, которого не должно быть здесь, кусочки сознания, разбросанные посреди воспоминаний Блейза. Он замораживает поток мыслей Блейза, удерживает его на месте, почти благодарный за мгновение облегчения от гнева, поднимающегося из глубины разума Блейза, и тянется к тем кусочкам, которые не соответствуют. Он ловит один и открывает его: это вид Луки Абаджиева в витрине магазина, и Джейк понимает, что он смотрит его глазами, поворачиваясь на улице и помогая Долохову убить человека, который больше не хочет сотрудничать, какого-то эксперта по грибам. Джейк записывает это в Омут. Он медленно позволяет потоку памяти Блейза продолжиться, затем снова останавливает, когда появляется еще одно крошечное черное пятно, начинающее раздуваться, когда Джейк слегка тыкает в него. Он находит другой кусочек, видение замерзшего травянистого холма; это где-то, где холодно. Он дрожит и смотрит на свои руки, его ногти становятся синими. Джейк записывает это.

Медленно Джейк прочесывает все остальное, что он нашел, и возвращается, обнаруживая еще один фрагмент возле колонн вестибюля "Крикерли", откуда Абаджиев наблюдал за Блейзом. Поворачивает голову и видит изображение лица рядом; лицо кивает Абаджиеву, а затем ускользает. Джейк записывает это. Снаружи Блейза он слышит резкий вздох и приглушенное ругательство Главного Аврора. Джейк снова фокусируется на Блейзе, погружаясь в воспоминания, наблюдая, как Блейз поворачивается к Гарри, чувствуя ненависть и растерянность, гнев на Поттера за то, что он причиняет Драко боль и подвергает его опасности, угрожает их дружбе и подвергает опасности их всех с его чертовой гриффиндорской непробиваемостью. Но его ненависть дополняется ненавистью человека, управляющего им, с воспоминаниями Блейза переплетаются черные отблески капюшонов Пожирателей Смерти и темная, змеевидная фигура. Проклятие _Круциатуса_ ярко звучит и вспыхивает сквозь толщу ментальных нитей Блейза, превращаясь в ужас, когда Драко взлетает в воздух и целиком принимает его в грудь.

Блейз задыхается рядом с ним. Джейк беспокоится, что у него снова может быть приступ. Он осторожно тянется к нему, посылая спокойствие белых барашков на волнах Малибу, ежедневный летний серфинг, мягкое царапанье песка и крик чаек. Блейз дышит медленнее, и Джейк отодвигается, позволяя воспоминаниям о здании "Крикерли" снова выйти на передний план. Джейк осторожно идет вместе с Блейзом, чувствуя, как он падает на пол, глядя на яркий купол здания, пока в память Блейза не попадает он сам, а затем и Боевики, и на этом он останавливается.

Когда Джейк открывает глаза, Блейз смотрит на него, как призрак. Джейк рискует быстро похлопать его по руке; это самый маленький знак утешения, который он может предложить, не демонстрируя предвзятость перед свидетелями. "Вы отлично справились, констебль Забини".

Блейз кивает, но он тяжело дышит, и его руки дрожат. Он прижимает их к коленям, пальцы впиваются в брюки.

Джейк чувствует себя измотанным и опустошенным. Это было сложно. С контролем сознания всегда сложно, но это было странно. Он никогда раньше не видел у кого-то двух отдельных наборов воспоминаний. Это похоже на то, будто часть души Абаджиева временно поселилась в голове Блейза, оставляя после себя следы. Джейку это не нравится. Совсем. Он хочет вернуться, искоренить темноту, которая, возможно, еще осталась, но он не смеет. Еще нет. Он не думает, что у Блейза есть силы выдержать еще один раунд прямо сейчас. Его нейромагические центры уже слишком перегружены.

Главный Аврор Робардс вцепился в обод Омута Памяти так, что побелели суставы. Он смотрит на окружающих, которые наклонились близко. Он тяжело дышит. "Это был Корбан Яксли" - тихо говорит он.

Озноб пробегает по плечам Джейка при виде лица Главного Аврора, загнанности и страха. Это что-то очень, очень плохое. В этом Джейк уверен.

Гермиона тихая и сжавшаяся рядом с ним, ее грудь поднимается с тихим дыханием. Гарри хмурится, брови сведены вместе. Паркинсон сжимает руку Малфоя, и у миссис Забини мрачное выражение лица.

Это было совсем не то, чего кто-то из них ожидал.

Они молча берутся за руки, образуя вокруг Блейза круг, который заканчивается пальцами Робардса, сжимающими левую ладонь Джейка. Джейк произносит слова клятвы свидетелей, наблюдая, как имена появляются на куске пергамента рядом с Омутом; яркое серебро превращается в черноту. Когда он заканчивает, то позволяет своей руке отпустить руку Робардса, разрушая заклинание.

Мягкое дыхание проходит по кругу, когда они расходятся, потирая руки.

"Что ж" - говорит Джейк через мгновение. "Я думаю, мы можем гарантировать, что Долохов в Англии. Или, по крайней мере, был в пятницу". Он прикрепляет к пергаменту красную восковую печать Министерства и сворачивает его, передавая Робардсу.

Гидеон Титус приходит в себя из состояния, близкого к трансу. "Да, ладно. Спасибо, Неописуемый Дюрант. Мы возьмем воспоминания, которые Вы обнаружили…"

"Еще нет". Робардс мрачен. "Я собираюсь каталогизировать их и лично просмотреть. Гидеон, вы можете посмотреть, как я это делаю".

Титус выглядит озадаченным. "Да, конечно, Главный Аврор. Я останусь и помогу, конечно".

Гермиона смотрит на Гарри. "Пусть Кричер принесет колбы, Гарри".

Эльф появляется с ящиком, наполненным новыми стеклянными сосудами, на каждой из которых стоит официальная печать.

Джейк наблюдает, как Робардс просматривает Омут, сортируя воспоминания. Джейк замечает, что он кладет Абаджиева в один угол, Блейза - в другой.

Как только он заканчивает, он и Титус магически запаивают колбы. Официальные печати наползают на пробки колб, обвивая их, на них появляется печать Министерства. Робардс запихивает показания свидетелей между двумя колбами.

Гидеон и Робардс накладывают еще одну печать на весь ящик, так, что потребуется присутствие обоих, чтобы открыть печати. Затем Робардс позволяет Гидеону унести весь ящик в Камин.

После того, как длинный торс Гидеона складывается и исчезает в Камине, Джейк говорит: "Главный Аврор, сэр, Вам нужна помощь, чтобы перенести последнее воспоминание в колбу?" Он заметил, что Робардс оставил его на дне Омута, удерживая его от рук Титуса.

Робардс усмехается. "Я делал это годами, но почему бы и нет?"

Он отходит назад, когда Джейк берет последнее воспоминание, то самое, о Пожирателе Смерти, которого Главный Аврор идентифицировал как Яксли, и кладет его в новую колбу, принесенную Кричером. Робардс лично берет ее и кладет в карман своей формы.

"Это был сюрприз" - наконец говорит он, оглядываясь на остальных. Гермиона кивает, ее лицо вытянуто.

"Как все эти мертвые люди оказываются живыми?" - спрашивает Миллисент Бульстрод.

Джейк смотрит на Гарри и Гермиону. "Этот парень, Яксли, мертв?"

"Об этом сообщили в первый год после войны" - говорит Гарри, его губы сжаты. Он переводит взгляд на Робардса. "Это было еще одно убийство, приписываемое Бейтсу и МакКенне".

Главный Аврор качает головой. "Чертовы сиськи Мерлина". Он проводит рукой по лицу. "Это не упоминается за пределами этой комнаты. Я ясно выражаюсь? Последнее, что нам нужно, это чтобы _"Пророк"_ узнал и об этом". Он вздыхает. "Не говоря уже о МакКенне и Бейтсе. Если там что-то есть, я не хочу, чтобы они знали".

Гарри кивает.

"Они никогда не были Пожирателями Смерти" - тихо говорит Малфой. "По крайней мере, не в кругах, которые я знал".

"Кто-то мог бы использовать их". Гермиона наклоняется вперед. "Так, как был использован Забини".

"Или они были сочувствующими". Голос у Блейза усталый.

Бульстрод встает. "Я собираюсь вернуться в министерство и попытаться не дать Титусу спрятать улики. Я заберу их в комнату адвоката".

Робардс кивает. "Хороший план. Я дам Арктуру знать, что ты придешь".

Гарри встает, когда Бульстрод уходит. "Я хочу поймать мерзавцев. Долохова и Абаджиева. У нас есть сведения об убежище в Шотландии - команда Райтсона нашла достоверные доказательства наличия базы под Лох-Левеном. Нам нужно нанести сильный и быстрый удар, если мы собираемся их поймать". Он смотрит на Робардса. "Время пришло, Гавайн. Мы не можем больше ждать".

Гермиона и Робардс кивают. Джейк еще не слышал об этом, и он делает паузу. "Вы говорите о боевой операции?"

Остальные смотрят друг на друга, затем на Робардса для подтверждения. "Да" - просто говорит Робардс. "Мы собираемся действовать против них".

Джейк тихо свистит.

Блейз встает, слегка покачнувшись. Джейк протягивает руку, чтобы поддержать его. "Эй" - мягко шепчет он – "ты в порядке?"

Блейз поворачивает голову и говорит очень тихо, так чтобы его слышал только Джейк. "Да. Но я смертельно хочу курить. Вытащи меня отсюда".

Джейк кивает, затем поворачивается к обеспокоенным лицам, наблюдающим за ними. "Ему просто нужно немного воздуха. Я провожу его в гостиную". Он осторожно заводит руку под локоть Блейза, и Блейз опирается на него, слишком сильно для простого притворства. Глаза Паркинсон с любопытством смотрят, как они проходят мимо. Малфой скрещивает руки и смотрит в сторону. Он ревнует, понимает Джейк. И не только из-за Гарри. Интересно, думает Джейк. Малфой - сложное существо с полосой собственности шире, чем озеро Пончартрейн.

Когда они выходят из переполненной комнаты, Джейк видит Кричера, наблюдающего за ними с другого конца коридора, затуманенные глаза выглядят огромными в полумраке. Джейк наклоняется ближе к Блейзу, который прислонился к стене. "Ты действительно хорошо справился там, серьезно. Это было какое-то реальное дерьмо".

"Моя голова убивает меня" - признается Блейз.

Джейк делает знак Кричеру и просит воды, которую тот быстро приносит. Блейз пьет, прислонившись головой к старым обоям.

"Эй, ты напугал Главного Аврора. Это что-то да значит" - улыбается Джейк. "Специальные бонусные баллы?"

Блейз забавно фыркает. "Лучше бы я встревожил Гидеона Титуса. Он должен закрыть расследование". Он немного сдвигается вдоль стены.

"Я не думаю, что тебе нужно слишком сильно беспокоиться об этом" - говорит Джейк. "Твои воспоминания там были довольно яркими. Он мало что может сделать, чтобы дискредитировать их".

"Думаю, он попробует". Блейз закрывает глаза. "Слизеринцев не очень любят в наши дни. Есть множество авроров, которые по-прежнему хотели бы, чтобы нас выкинули из Аврората".

Джейк не знает, что сказать. Политика факультетов Хогварца чужда ему. Не то, чтобы в Америке не было своих проблем с предрассудками и иерархией. Господи, Джейку приходилось сталкиваться с этим дерьмом на протяжении многих лет из-за того, откуда он, с кем он связан, с тем фактом, что он получил шикарное образование в Париже, но не пошел в Илверморни. Он хочет успокоить Блейза, но иногда мир - дерьмо.

Он чувствует, как Блейз дрожит рядом с ним; иногда лучше просто быть спокойным и тихим.

"Дыши" - говорит он через мгновение. "Это поможет тебе прийти в себя". Он выдыхает сам, наблюдая за Блейзом. "Вот так". Медленный вдох, который он задерживает на несколько мгновений, затем снова выдох.

Блейз следует его примеру. Вместе их грудные клетки поднимаются и опускаются, находя общее дыхание, в то время как в комнате спорят несколько голосов; Гермиона тихая и настойчивая, Гарри резкий и яростный, Гавайн мрачный.

У них у всех будет время разобраться с последствиями произошедшего. Джейк рад, что и другие люди обсуждают это.

Он пойдет туда, куда ему скажут. Это то, что он всегда делает, в конце концов.

Пока достаточно стоять здесь в коридоре и просто дышать.

10  
Драко прислонился к спинке кровати в своей спальне, обнаженный и тяжело дышащий, дверь закрыта заклинанием блокировки на случай, если Поттер рано вернется из Министерства. В этом доме нечем заняться, кроме как дрочить, думает он, не сейчас, когда он опустел после этого утра. Даже Пэнси и Блейз не остались, чтобы составить ему компанию, а свалили по другим адресам. Пэнси вернулась в свою лабораторию с Оливией, чтобы дать ей дневник, Блейз с Дюрантом только Цирцее известно, где. И это огорчает Драко - то, как Дюрант положил руку на спину Блейза, когда они шагнули в Камин, наклонив голову к Блейзу, и оба шептались.

Он ублюдок, этот Дюрант; у Драко перехватывает дыхание. Его колени широко расставлены, голые пятки впиваются в матрас; член, красный и твердый, зажат в кулаке. Он пытается не думать о том, как часто двоюродный брат его матери дрочил здесь. Он уверен, что это было бесчисленное количество раз - комната все еще пахнет подростковым отчаянием.

Драко двигает рукой вверх и вниз по всей длине члена. Его крайняя плоть скользит по чувствительной, набухшей головке.

Черт, это хорошо. Лучше, чем любое зелье от беспокойства, которое он когда-либо пробовал. Драко чувствует, как его измученный разум успокаивается с каждым медленным движением руки вниз по его члену; хорошая дрочка может помочь предотвратить приступ паники, если он вовремя среагирует. Его грудь теплая, дыхание густое и текучее в легких. И чувствительность его члена поразительна - очевидно, что из-за того, что он постоянно рядом с Поттером, он все время наполовину твердый, потому что ему едва нужно было дотронуться до себя для того, чтобы его член полностью встал.

Драко закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть фотографии полуодетых женщин на стенах вокруг него, и позволяет своим мыслям гулять по его любимым видам тел, мужчин, членов, ртов и анусов, которые он помнит по своему опыту и по многим годам перелистывания журналов, которые Блейз держал под своим матрасом в Хогварце. Широкие плечи Дюранта и легкая улыбка на мгновение всплывают в памяти, и Драко злится на себя за то, что находит этого мужчину возбуждающим. Он позволяет этому уйти. Это слишком сложно.

И, опять же, есть Поттер, конечно. Цирцея, но член Драко тверд, как камень, каждый раз, когда он позволяет себе представить эту конкретную кривую улыбку, клубок спутанных черных кудрей, эти полные губы, гуляющие снова и снова и снова над его членом, сосущие головку, опускаясь почти на всю длину Драко, тепло от пребывания в горле Поттера. Драко сжимает сосок, просто чтобы почувствовать резкое ощущение, затем прижимает руку к своим яйцам, сильнее двигая правой рукой и позволяя давлению в члене расти.

Поттер был хорош. Он использовал как раз нужное количество давления, его толстые руки лежали на основании члена Драко, и этот горячий, распутный рот опускался вниз по его стержню, высасывая и лаская языком так, что доводил Драко до безумия. Драко хотел бы, чтобы Поттер был сейчас здесь, в доме, чтобы он мог просто спуститься вниз, ворваться в комнату Поттера, воткнуть свой член в рот Поттеру и таким образом получить разрядку. Он ничего не сказал бы, просто потребовал, чтобы его обслужили, и пусть Поттер решал бы, отсосать ему или нет.

Он уверен, что Поттер сделал бы это, и это на мгновение останавливает его, его рука легко придерживает изгиб его члена, под его пальцами горячая крайняя плоть.

Что, блядь, они вообще делают? Нормально ли то, что Драко хочет причинить боль Поттеру, хочет наказать его за то, что он сделал?

И действительно, Драко теряет из виду то, что сделал Поттер, в водовороте эмоций и осложнений от пребывания с ним в этом проклятом доме. Итак, Поттер трахнул своего парня и порвал с ним, неделю назад или около того? Его мозг услужливо подсказывает, что это было лишь одним этажом ниже от этой самой комнаты. Драко борется с волной ярости, которая пронзает его.

Реально, разве это не должно быть делом Дюранта, а не Драко – злиться на Поттера? Конечно, Поттер солгал, но Дюрант находился в Нью-Йорке большую часть того времени, пока Поттер трахал Драко. И Драко никогда не спрашивал. Он не хотел знать, хотя Драко думает, что, возможно, была какая-то часть его, которая могла бы заподозрить, что, у Поттера была какая-то другая причина держать Драко своим грязным маленьким секретом. Мерлин, он был чертовски глуп.

И Драко хочется ненавидеть Дюранта. Правда. Но в реальности он не может, и это бесит его. Как бы ни ревновал Драко к их внезапной дружбе – и, боже, он да ревнует - Дюрант был великолепен с Блейзом. Насколько Драко может сказать, ему на самом деле есть дело до того, чтобы Блейз был в безопасности, ментальной, магической и физической, и это бесит Драко, но безрезультатно. Драко ненавидит сам факт того, что он не может ненавидеть Дюранта должным образом. Разве не предполагается, что нужно презирать бывшего своего бывшего?

Его живот трепещет. Это то, чем Поттер является для него сейчас? Его бывший? Ему не нравится эта мысль. Поттер для него никто. Просто хороший секс, вот и все, что Драко ему позволит. А хороший секс не может быть бывшим. Хороший секс - это просто хороший секс, с которым больше не имеют дела. Вот и все. Он снова двигает рукой, позволяя своим пальцам крепче сжаться вокруг его члена, когда он думает о трахающемся Поттере, о том, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как он движется под телом Драко, видеть изгиб горла Поттера, когда он поднимается, чтобы встретить толчки Драко.

Драко стонет и вздрагивает, его ноги сильнее прижимаются к матрасу.

Плюс, Драко все еще не понимает, почему Поттер не позволяет себе быть оттраханным Дюрантом до беспамятства. Дюрант безумно привлекателен и более чем достаточен для выполнения этой задачи. Кроме того, у него есть эта самоосознанность, качество, которое Драко находит разочаровывающе успокаивающим. Дюрант знает, кто он такой, и с ним трудно ссориться. Драко может только представить, как это должно быть. Он никогда не испытывал это сам. Поттер просто дурак, что отказался от этого, и Драко ненавидит себя за эту мысль. Он задается вопросом, каково было Поттеру трахаться с Дюрантом, корчился ли Поттер под ним так, как он это делал с Драко. Он закрывает глаза и видит воспоминания, которые Дюрант вложил в его голову всего несколько дней назад: ноги Поттера плотно обвились вокруг его бедер, глаза широко раскрыты и не сфокусированы.

Яйца Драко подтягиваются перед разрядкой. Теперь он дышит с трудом, его кулак движется быстрее, когда он набирает темп. Цирцея, ему просто нужно привести себя к финалу и выбросить все из головы.

А потом мысленным взором он видит Поттера, и Поттер ничего особенного не делает. Он просто смотрит на Драко с этой странной, маленькой улыбкой. Драко слышит мускусный запах Поттера, который распространяется по всему дому, особенно в его спальне внизу, и вдруг с содроганием воображает, будто снова растянут на подушках Поттера, позволяя тому трахать его здесь, в этом доме, в его чертовой большой кровати. Позволяя Поттеру завладеть его телом и душой. И образы в его сознании меняются.

Драко представляет, как Поттер расправляет его, вбивается в него и говорит Драко, что с ним так хорошо трахаться, что да, он его шлюха. Что Драко принадлежит ему. Драко видит лицо Поттера, когда тот произносит эти слова, и вскрикивает, сила его оргазма почти заставляет его вырваться из собственного тела, пальцы на его члене сжаты, его бедра извиваются и дергаются вверх, пока его плечи прижимаются к изголовью кровати, стуча им об стену в такт толчкам спермы, выплескивающейся из члена.

Когда он приходит в себя, безвольно рухнув на кровать, он чувствует клейкость своей подсыхающей спермы на животе и пальцах, и ему кажется, что он слышит, как вздыхает карниз этого проклятого дома. Он закатывает глаза к потолку, затем произносит быстрое очищающее заклинание. Он лежит свободно и расслабленно, как будто Поттер на самом деле его трахнул, хотя не так больно, но его сердце – клубок вопросов, которые он предпочел бы не рассматривать в данный момент.

Драко смещается на бок, чуть поджав колени, мурашки пробегают по его коже по мере того, как бледнеет румянец его оргазма. Он задумывается о том, насколько реально все это ощущалось - эта мысль о том, чтобы быть полностью захваченным Поттером. Его задница дергается, а бедра дрожат.

Это нереально. Этого не было. Этого никогда не может быть. Драко прижимает лицо к подушке, вдыхая слабый запах лаванды. Он чувствует себя открытым и податливым.

Что бы ни говорил Блейз, это не гребаный роман сестер Бронте, будто он спрятан в комнатах для слуг, тоскуя по хозяину в его тяжелой кровати с балдахином.

Драко не позволит Гарри чертовому Поттеру контролировать свою жизнь. Этого не произойдет. Он обнимает подушку, притягивая ее ближе, и его беспокойство снова обрушивается на него.

Он закрывает глаза, заставляет себя дышать.

Это не помогает. Уже нет.

Мерлин, он не знает, что делать.

11  
Пэнси присела на корточки за небольшим холмиком у берегов озера Лох-Левен, Поттер с одной стороны, Дюрант с другой. Грейнджер позади них, перешептывается с еще одним Неописуемым, пытаясь определить, где лучше всего разместить остальную часть целевой группы для достижения оптимального эффекта.

"У нас есть фактор неожиданности" - говорит Поттер тихим голосом. "Мы должны использовать это, прежде чем потерять его".

Рот Грейнджер сжимается в тонкую линию. "Ты не главный, Гарри. Помнишь?"

Поттер закатывает глаза. "Я просто сказал". Он смотрит на Дюранта. "Ты согласен, не так ли?"

"Это не мое дело" - говорит Дюрант. Он крепко сжимает палочку, как и Пэнси. Она задается вопросом, нервничает ли он. "Решите это сами, черт возьми".

Они прибыли сюда задолго до рассвета - слишком рано для среды, по мнению Пэнси. В Шотландии чертовски холодно, даже в июне. Она не знает, почему они до сих пор не сдвинулись с места, почему Грейнджер настаивает на множественных оценках риска в этой области, после каждой меняя развертывание своих сил. Она согласна с Поттером, если честно. Просто иди и сделай чертово дело.

Блейз и Драко были оставлены позади; Блейз в "Бомонте" со своей матерью, а Драко в Гриммаулд-Плэйс. И это был жестокий бой – тот, в который она попала сегодня утром, выйдя из Камина. Она никогда не видела ни Драко, столь упрямого и непреклонного в своем желании участвовать в задании, ни шефа, столь же полного решимости вывести его из игры. Когда она вошла в библиотеку, Поттер орал, что Драко даже не вышел на ужин прошлой ночью, и что, черт возьми, с ним не так вообще. Она как раз вовремя пригнулась, чтобы в нее не попала ваза, которую Драко бросил в Поттера, и это отрезвило Драко настолько, что Поттер настоял на том, что у Драко нет места в рейде, в котором он может оказаться в целевом диапазоне Долохова.

Какая-то часть Пэнси думает, что, возможно, они могли бы использовать его, с его навыками бросания ваз и все такое. Тем не менее, Пэнси встала на сторону шефа, что, вероятно, означает, что Драко не будет разговаривать с ней весь следующий день или неделю. Ей наплевать. Особенно если это означает, что он больше не будет принимать Непростительные Проклятия прямо в грудь. Он был ранен совсем недавно, и он, как известно, является непосредственной мишенью для гнева Долохова. Кроме того, Драко – паршивый дуэлянт. Он достаточно хорош в обороне, но его атакующие способности на самом деле не намного лучше, чем у новобранца. Министерство ценило оборонительную магию после войны, поэтому Драко годился для службы в Аврорате. Но ему нужно улучшить свои навыки, если он хочет сразиться с Долоховым.

По крайней мере, Блейз был более разумен в этом вопросе. Дюрант сказал, что он даже не стал спорить, когда ему велели остаться с Оливией в "Бомонте". Опять же, у Блейза уже были Долохов и Абаджиев в голове. Это должно иметь значение.

Поттер пихает ее руку, и она смотрит на него. "Все в порядке?" - спрашивает он, и Пэнси кивает.

"Я давно не была в рейде" - признается она. Она плотно закутывается в свою оливковую куртку. "Забыла, как много времени это занимает".

Грейнджер отворачивается от Неописуемого, который стучит по наушнику и что-то тихо говорит в него, уходя. Она присаживается на корточки и перебирается через примятые участки зеленой травы. Она в джинсах и темном плаще, как и другие Неописуемые, и ее волосы стянуты в плотный узел. Она выглядит мрачной. "Там есть лагерь, это точно. Не знаю, почему Райтсон не хотел расследовать. Бродерик связывается со штаб-квартирой, чтобы получить окончательное разрешение на операцию. Вы готовы?"

Поттер кивает. "Где ты хочешь поставить нас?"

"Аппарируйте на береговую линию" - говорит Грейнджер. "Там есть лодка. Держите их подальше от нее. Джейк будет с вами, так что вы будете иметь прикрытие. Мои две команды пойдут с левого и правого флангов. Я буду наблюдать отсюда. Вы должны быть в состоянии слышать меня через Коммуникационные Чары. Надеюсь, все ваши мобильные телефоны заряжены. На данный момент у нас есть подтверждение трех человек в лагере, но без идентификации. Отнеситесь к ним, как к особо опасным, понятно?"

Пэнси чувствует себя сжатой, готовой выпрыгнуть из кожи при малейшей провокации. Есть причина, по которой она переключилась на специальность лаборанта. Она всегда ненавидела напряжение, которое сопровождает подобные миссии, и сильный стук сердца в груди.

Бродерик подходит к Грейнджер, его длинное тело наклоняется над ней. "У нас есть разрешение от Кроакера".

"Команды Фрейзер и Причетта на месте?" - спрашивает Грейнджер, и Бродерик кивает. Пэнси знает, что Фрейзер - Неописуемая, а Причетт - Боевик. Песгуд сумел-таки протащить двух своих людей в целевую группу, к глубокому и громкому раздражению Поттера. И еще есть они. Поттер, его бывший парень и она, экстраординарная лабораторная крыса. Пэнси хочется, чтобы Драко был рядом с ней, прямо сейчас, успокаивая ее. 

Грейнджер глубоко вздыхает. "Тогда мы двигаемся, ребята. Гарри, бери свою команду на берег сейчас же". Она хлопает в ладоши. "Давайте сделаем это".

Поттер касается руки Пэнси и дергает головой в сторону озера. Она глубоко вздыхает, а затем аппарирует, приземляясь с мягким стуком и хмыканьем на грубый песок рядом с рябью воды, наполовину скрытой потрепанной лодкой. Поттер прижимает палец к губам, и она чувствует, как Дюрант ударяется о землю рядом с ней. Поттер смотрит на него и поднимает брови. Дюрант смотрит через борт лодки. Он показывает Поттеру два пальца и одними губами говорит _у костра_. Поттер кивает и смотрит на Пэнси. Он снова поднимает руку ладонью к ней. _Оставайся здесь_. Она не возражает.

Дюрант обходит лодку с одной стороны, Поттер – с другой, оба сжимают палочки в кулаках.

"ДМПП" - кричит женщина. Не Грейнджер. Возможно, другая. Фрейзер. Не Боевик. "Упасть на колени! Я сказала упасть!"

Пэнси глубоко вздыхает и бежит вокруг лодки. Лагерь в полном хаосе, Неописуемые, сбегающие по склонам холма, два Боевика с ними, Поттер и Дюрант посередине, проклятия и заклятия, пронизывающие воздух яркими красками. Пэнси вскрикивает, когда в Поттера ударяет сначала Жалящее заклятие, затем что-то неопознанное, заставляющее его споткнуться и упасть на землю. "Шеф!" Через секунду она уже рядом с ним, оттаскивая его назад в тот момент, когда еще одно Темное проклятие врезается в землю у его ног, поднимая облако грязи с кусочками травы.

"Спасибо" - говорит Поттер, а затем тянет ее вниз, прежде чем проклятие заденет ее ухо. "У нас здесь четверо, Гермиона" - кричит он.

"Уже три". Голос Грейнджер трещит в ухе Пэнси. "Один только что аппарировал. Причетт, ради бога, возьми правую сторону. У тебя за палаткой противник".

Пэнси видит рядом с костром фигуру, что-то бросающую в него. "О нет, ты этого не сделаешь, черт возьми" - говорит она и бросается вперед, кастуя Ошеломляющее заклятие со всей возможной силой. Оно ударяет человека в спину, и он падает вперед, его одежда волочится сквозь огонь. Пэнси подбегает и отдергивает его назад, затаптывая пламя, когда мужчина плюхается к ее ногам. Ей удается связать его лодыжки и руки Обездвиживающим заклятием; стук ее пульса и рывки ее дыхания - единственное, на чем может сосредоточиться ее испуганный разум. "Один есть" - кричит она, надеясь, что Чары поймают ее голос. "Один у костра".

Когда она поднимает взгляд, все кончено. Она удивлена тем, как быстро все прошло.

Неописуемые прочесывают лагерь, а Дюрант помогает Поттеру хромать к лодке. Тот опирается на нее и выглядит хреново, с глубоким порезом на щеке и скособоченными очками. А еще он предпочитает наступать на левую ногу, и Пэнси готова поспорить, что он что-то вывихнул в правой.

"Все хорошо, шеф?" - кричит она, и Поттер поднимает руку.

Затем рядом с ней оказывается Грейнджер. "У тебя есть один" - говорит она, и Пэнси подталкивает мужчину носком ботинка. Он не двигается. "Молодец. Остальные сбежали".

"Долохов?" - спрашивает Пэнси, ее страх внезапно возвращается.

Грейнджер качает головой. "Не зарегистрировала его магическую подпись. Я проверяла, хотя я вполне уверена, что Абаджиев был одним из наших мальчиков". Она звучит жестоко. "Хотя этот ублюдок может помочь нам его разыскать". Грейнджер кастует Восстанавливающее Заклинание и ждет, пока глаза человека не откроются. Она улыбается ему. "Джеймс Селвин. Здравствуйте. У меня есть маленькая уютная камера, которая ждет, чтобы вы объяснили, почему ваша жалкая задница не в Азкабане, где она должна быть. Бродерик!"

Бродерик подходит к ней. "Хочешь, чтобы я его связал?"

"Это было бы замечательно" - говорит Грейнджер.

Пэнси отворачивается, глядя на руины лагеря. Поттер снова встает на ноги, осматривая остатки палатки вместе с Фрейзер. Дюрант поднимает на ноги Неописуемого, проверяя того на предмет ранений. Взгляд Пэнси возвращается к костру. Рядом с ним стоит коробка, заполненная растительным материалом. Она понимает, что Селвин хотел бросить это в огонь, и приседает на корточки рядом, вытаскивая пару перчаток из карманов. Она надевает их и сует руки в коробку, поднимая траву, чтобы почуять тяжелый запах разложения. Хотя она не гниет; на самом деле она кажется свежесрезанной. Она катает ее между пальцами, уверенная в том, что именно нашла.

"Шеф!" Пэнси копается в коробке дальше. Под травой есть несколько маленьких мешочков с грибами, которые она узнает. Блядь. Она держит их на свету, пока Поттер хромает к ней. "Узнаешь это?"

"Я предполагаю, что это твои грибы". Поттер присаживается рядом с ней. Он хмыкает от боли и его лицо искажается, прежде чем он выдыхает.

"Селвин пытался сжечь их" - говорит Пэнси. Она держит горсть травы. "Я достаточно уверена в том, что это Трава Души". Она переворачивает траву, чтобы показать ему срезанные концы. "Даже свежая, поэтому должна была быть собрана этим утром где-то рядом".

Поттер оглядывает лагерь. Он проводит рукой по рту. "Ты думаешь, что они выращивают это здесь?"

"По крайней мере Траву - да". Пальцы Пэнси в перчатках перебирают мешочки с грибами. "Я готова поспорить, что они соответствуют спорам, которые я нашла на Ричарде Томасе".

"Ты можешь доказать это?" Поттер понижает голос.

Пэнси кивает. "После пары часов в лаборатории. Райтсон никогда не брал мои свежие образцы".

"Тогда упаковывай и уходи" - говорит Поттер. "Мы разберемся с остальным. Просто найди мне какую-то связь с Томасом и с тем, что использовалось на Забини, да?"

Пэнси достает из кармана два пакета для улик и опускает горсть Травы Души в одну, закрывая ее, прежде чем убрать грибы в другую. "Грейнджер думает, что она поймала подпись Абаджиева на Аппарации". Внезапно она рада, что Драко здесь нет.

"Я знаю". Поттер выглядит кисло. "Я почти достал его". Он протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Пэнси. "Хорошая работа по обезвреживанию Селвина".

Поток тепла заливает Пэнси; она почти смущена простой похвалой. "Спасибо". Она оглядывается назад, туда, где Селвина держат между двумя Неописуемыми. "Нам дадут допросить его?"

"Будет лучше, если дадут" - говорит Поттер, сжимая рот. Он поднимается, морщась. Одна сторона его лица покрыта кровью от пореза, который тянется от виска до челюсти. Его аврорский плащ обвивается вокруг него мягкими складками. "Немедленно дай мне знать, что ты нашла". Это не просьба, и она это знает.

Пэнси кладет пакеты с уликами в глубокий карман своей куртки. "Как только узнаю". Холод шотландского утра касается ее щек, когда она встает; едкий, неприятный запах торфа и горящая Трава Души заполняют ее ноздри. "Если найдешь что-нибудь еще, принеси это мне".

Поттер кивает, и Пэнси оставляет его стоящим там, с опущенными плечами, Грейнджер приближается к нему по мере удаления Пэнси. Она ловит взгляд другой женщины и удерживает его. Грейнджер не любит ее, думает Пэнси, но легкий кивок Грейнджер выражает по крайней мере капельку уважения. Пэнси холодно улыбается ей. Слизеринская лабораторная крыса поймала Пожирателя Смерти, с чем не справился ни один из идеальных Неописуемых Грейнджер.

И Пэнси думает, что за это она заслуживает хорошего крепкого напитка.

12  
Когда Гарри возвращается после подачи своего отчета Гавайну, допросная плотно окружена Неописуемыми. Главный Аврор хотел отправить Гарри в Св. Мунго для дополнительных проверок, но Гарри отказался потерять свой шанс на допрос Селвина. Кроме того, он еще может ходить, хотя и немного напряженно, и боль заставляет его сосредоточиться на своем гневе. Он не видел Селвина со времен послевоенных слушаний, но хорошо его помнит. Гребаный ублюдок убил Хедвигу. Гарри никогда не простит ему этого. Он потирает бедро, хромая вдоль по коридору. Он примет зелье, когда вернется домой сегодня вечером.

Когда Гарри входит в комнату, Селвин сидит в кресле, руки прикованы к столу Обездвиживающим заклятием. Длинные каштановые волосы закрывают его лицо. В них больше седины - Гарри помнит его как-то моложе. Но прошло уже восемь лет, и Гарри знает, что Азкабан может состарить тебя преждевременно. Он отбрасывает мысли о Сириусе и глубоких линиях, пронизывавших его лицо после двенадцати лет, проведенных в этом жалком месте. Сейчас не время для его личного горя. Не сейчас.

Гарри садится, открывает папку и кастует Записывающие Чары. "Инспектор Гарри Поттер из лондонского Аврората проводит допрос Джеймса Розеуса Селвина в два часа двенадцать минут седьмого июня две тысячи шестого года. Отпечатки пальцев и магическая подпись мистера Селвина были зарегистрированы и подтверждены в базе данных авроров согласно Закону о правосудии Визенгамота и Закону о судах 1999 года. Мистер Селвин, я продолжу, прочитав вам следующее предупреждение: Вы не обязаны ничего говорить, но это может повредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, на что вы позже положитесь в суде. Все сказанное Вами может быть использовано в качестве свидетельства. Вы понимаете?"

Гарри смотрит на мага напротив него, который что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос. "Мистер Селвин?"

Селвин смотрит на Гарри, его глаза суживаются. "Я понимаю" - говорит он, его рот искривляется на одну сторону. Он похож на бешеного зверя, думает Гарри, и его пронзает жалость. Гарри может быть аврором, но ему не нравится то, что Азкабан делает с людьми. Даже с гребаными Пожирателями Смерти.

Гарри перетасовывает бумаги перед собой, не торопясь, чтобы собраться. "Мистер Селвин, не могли бы Вы объяснить, почему Вы не в своей камере в Азкабане?"

Селвин ухмыляется ему: "Разве это не Ваша работа, инспектор? Я не собираюсь делать ее за вас".

Голова Гарри раскалывается. Возможно, ему следовало принять больше обезболивающего зелья, прежде чем войти, но, по крайней мере, он отмыл кровь и намазал ясеневой мазью порез на лице. Он разжимает кулаки и пытается расслабиться. "Вы были приговорены к заключению в Азкабан за ваши преступления, совершенные во время второго восстания лорда Вольдеморта, не так ли?" Гарри сосредотачивается на стене позади Селвина.

"Вы знаете это так же хорошо, как и я, инспектор. Вы отправили меня туда сами". Голос Селвина грубый и хриплый, а дыхание пахнет рыбой. "Как поживает Ваша маленькая белоснежная птичка? Он ухмыляется. "Ой, подождите, она упала с неба, не так ли? Жаль, что мое проклятие не попало в Вас вместо нее".

Гарри сосредотачивается. Не стоит терять спокойствие, хотя Селвин толкает его к этому. "А как вы сбежали из Азкабана, мистер Селвин?"

"Я не скажу тебе, мальчик. Ты можешь протащить меня по горячим углям, но я ничего тебе не скажу". Селвин выглядит самодовольным и безразличным.

Гарри с размаху стучит кулаком по столу, заставив Неописуемого с беспокойством заглянуть в комнату. "Мистер Селвин, у меня есть ордер на немедленную отправку Вас в изолятор Азкабана. Если Вы сможете дать мне какую-либо информацию, я рассмотрю вопрос о возвращении вас на нормальный уровень".

"О, вы только посмотрите на грязного инспектора Поттера, угрожающего отправить меня в Улей". Селвин фыркает и наклоняется вперед, его зловоние перекатывается на ноздри Гарри. "Я ни черта тебе не скажу. У меня есть права, помнишь?"

Гарри откидывается назад, его челюсть сжимается. Хорошо. Если он хочет играть в эту игру. "Я так понимаю, Ваша сестра живет в Шотландии". Он встречает взгляд Селвина. "В настоящее время мы расследуем, могла ли она помочь Вам в Вашем побеге". У них уже есть ее признание, что она видела его прошлой ночью, хотя она клянется, что не имеет никакого отношения к его побегу.

Селвин вздрагивает, напрягая свои узы: "Ты оставишь мою Мэгс в покое, ты, воспитанное магглами отродье... То, что у тебя нет семьи, не означает, что ты можешь брать семьи других…"

Гарри опирается на стол и наклоняется вперед, пытаясь не замечать боли в бедре. "Я могу взять того, кого захочу, Селвин. Это ты тот, кто подверг свою семью опасности. И если ты не начнешь говорить, я…"

Селвин плюет Гарри в лицо вязким, вонючим от рыбы комком слюны.

Гарри встает, его разум почти пустой от ярости. Ему требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не протянуть руку через стол и не выбить дух из чертова ублюдка. Вместо этого он вытирает очки галстуком, затем просматривает их, прежде чем надеть их обратно на нос. Вот что бы Гарри очень хотел бы узнать, так это то, как Селвин выбрался из Азкабана без того, чтобы блядские охранники его заметили. Райтсон уже вызвался пойти в Азкабан, чтобы разобраться в этом. Это не сделало Гарри счастливым, но Гавайн указал, что это пока позволит держать Райтсона подальше от них. И еще Гавайн сказал, что послал с ним Алтею. Гарри, честно говоря, не видел, к чему хорошему это может привести.

"Очень хорошо, мистер Селвин. Мы собираемся обвинить Вас в хранении опасных магических веществ, таких как Трава Души и грибные споры, мы обвиним вашу сестру в потенциальном сговоре, и мы позаботимся о том, чтобы Вы никогда больше не увидели солнечный свет. Мы также собираемся подвергнуть вас насильственному допросу под Веритасерумом и Легилименцией". Гарри складывает папку и прижимает его к себе. "Надеюсь, Вам понравится, когда ваш мозг теребят и подталкивают". Ярость Гарри нарастает, и он запоздало понимает, что папка, которую он держит, начинает тлеть по краям. Он гасит пламя.

Селвин насмехается над ним, когда он выходит из двери. "Вы не можете ничего доказать".

Гарри продолжает идти, несмотря на боль в горле и боль, скручивающуюся в бедре. Худшее, что он может сделать для Селвина, это позволить ему встретиться с Визенгамотом.

"Когда это дерьмо захочет говорить" - говорит Гарри Неописуемым, охраняющим дверь – "дайте мне знать".

"Иди на хер, Поттер" - кричит Селвин из комнаты. "Ты не представляешь, с чем ты столкнулся, сукин сын".

Гарри позволяет двери захлопнуться за ним.

13  
Драко бежит вверх по лестнице Гриммаулд-Плэйс, его кроссовки отбивают по изношенному дереву ступеней уже десятый круг. Он вспотел и тяжело дышит, его волосы скручены в неаккуратный узел на макушке, но ему приятно снова напрягать свое тело. Он, наконец-то, чувствует себя самим собой, тихая боль в суставах и костях пропала, струпья на его плече исчезают под исцеляющими мазями. Кричер говорит, что это и дом тоже, что в его основу вплетены заклинания, укрепляющие здоровье семьи Блэков. Драко не знает, верит ли он в это, но сегодня он чувствует себя сильнее, достаточно, чтобы поддерживать его ярость на Поттера за то, что он остается в ловушке внутри дома, пока они с Пэнси идут на какой-то стоящий рейд. Драко не выносит чувствовать себя бесполезным; он никому не может помочь – и меньше всего Блейзу - пока он находится под домашним арестом в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, словно преступник.

Он полагает, что ему не следовало этим утром бросать вазу в Поттера, но он был так взбешен, что не мог остановиться, и так расстроен из-за послабления, данного себе во время дрочки днем ранее; как мысли о Поттере прожгли себе путь в его сознание, что даже не дали ему сползти вниз поужинать. Он провел всю ночь, заныкавшись в своей комнате, чувствуя себя неуверенно и не в духе. И хуже всего то, что в конце он чуть не снес Пэнси голову дрянным куском викторианской глиняной посуды. Мерлин, но это он долго будет переживать, он уверен. По меньшей мере он должен ей хорошую бутылку вина. И извинения.

Драко фыркает, когда поднимается по последнему лестничному пролету, настолько крутому, что его колени почти прижимаются к груди с каждым шагом. Он останавливается на верхней площадке, прямо перед своей спальней, отрывисто дыша. Он садится на верхнюю ступеньку, подтягивая низ футболки, чтобы вытереть лицо. Поздний вечерний свет заходящего солнца льется через витражное окно позади него и течет по ступенькам под его ногами теплыми тонами драгоценных камней. Сами свеже-вощеные ступеньки блестят глубоким медово-коричневым светом, а некогда изношенные перила - яркие и полированные. Весь дом выглядит веселее, чем тогда, когда он впервые вошел сюда - меньше недели назад. Цирцея. По ощущениям это похоже на вечность. Он вытягивает руки на полу за спиной, наслаждаясь прохладой скользкого дерева под ладонями.

У него только-только выровнялось дыхание, когда он слышит стук сапог Поттера на ступеньках внизу. На мгновение он задумывается о том, чтобы сбежать в свою комнату и заблокироваться, но он устал и все еще слишком не в себе, поэтому ему реально наплевать.

Беспорядок темных волос Поттера поворачивает за угол площадки перед хозяйской спальней. Он, должно быть, слышит, как Драко двигается на лестнице, потому что он смотрит вверх, и едкое приветствие исчезает с языка Драко при виде разбитого, всего в синяках лица Поттера, уродливой царапины от виска к челюсти и неровной походки.

"Что, черт побери, случилось?" - требует Драко.

"Значит, ты разговариваешь со мной?" - Поттер начинает удаляться.

Драко вскакивает на ноги и скатывается по ступенькам вниз. "Не будь идиотом".

"Я в порядке" - говорит Поттер, но звучит совершенно измотанно. Он и выглядит так же, его тело двигается так неуклюже, как Драко не привык видеть. "Я не в том настроении, чтобы на меня кричали ..."

Драко останавливается прямо перед Поттером и тянется, чтобы повернуть его лицо. "Ты положил ясеневую мазь на этот порез?"

"Да". Поттер звучит немного угрюмо. Он шипит, когда Драко слегка нажимает пальцем. "Блядь".

"В ванную" - огрызается на него Драко. "Сейчас же".

Поттер хмурится, но следует за Драко сначала в спальню, а затем в ванную, явно слишком уставший, чтобы протестовать. "Я уже..."

"Заткнись" - говорит Драко, копаясь в аптечке Поттера, просматривая флаконы и маленькие горшочки, пока не находит и заживляющий бальзам, и почти пустую банку с ясеневой мазью. Он указывает в сторону унитаза. "Сядь и сними очки".

К его удивлению, Поттер слушается. Драко ставит банки на полку и моет руки в раковине. Он увлажняет и намыливает фланелевую салфетку, затем очищает лицо Поттера. Поттер морщится, и Драко качает головой. "Ты вообще смотрел в зеркало, идиот?"

"Да" - говорит Поттер, но Драко знает, что это ложь. Кожа вокруг пореза красная и воспаленная, и Драко прижимает теплую фланель к щеке Поттера, позволяя ей снова открыть рану, прежде чем ополоснуть в раковине, отжимая до тех пор, пока горячая вода не станет чистой. Он возвращает влажную фланель обратно и повторяет процесс.

"Вы поймали Долохова?" - спрашивает Драко, стараясь говорить ровным голосом. Его пальцы осторожно касаются челюсти Поттера; он поворачивает его голову, посмотреть, насколько порез глубокий, прежде чем берет немного мази.

"Его там не было". Поттер издает тихий звук, когда палец Драко размазывает мазь по воспаленному порезу. Он выдыхает через ноздри; мягкое дуновение воздуха согревает кожу запястья Драко. "Абаджиев был, но я по нему промазал".

"Вы позволили ему уйти?" Немного раздражения проникает в тон Драко. "Если бы я был там ..."

"То, возможно, ты вернулся бы в мешке для трупов" - резко говорит Поттер. Он ловит руку Драко, глядя на него ярко-зелеными глазами. Сердце Драко сбивается с ритма. "Абаджиев не игрался".

"Это он сделал такое с тобой?" - спрашивает Драко тихим голосом. Если это Абаджиев, думает Драко, он оторвет ему яйца…

Поттер смотрит на него, и Драко осознает, как близко он стоит, его колени почти касаются коленей Поттера. Он отводит взгляд, разыскивая мазь, и Поттер вздыхает и отпускает его руку.

"Там был не только он". Поттер снова поднимает подбородок, позволяя Драко положить еще немного мази на порез. "Но мы поймали одного. Джеймс Селвин. Паркинсон сбила его".

Это удивляет Драко. "В самом деле".

Маленькая улыбка изгибает губы Поттера. "Приложила Ошеломляющим по спине, блестящая женщина. А еще она нашла в лагере Траву Души вместе со спорами грибов".

Драко отступает, протягивая руку к другому кусочку фланели, чтобы вытереть жирные пальцы. "Таким образом, журнал связан с тем, что делают Долохов и Абаджиев".

"Похоже на то" - говорит Поттер. "Паркинсон говорит, что Оливия Забини просматривает его, чтобы узнать, проливает ли енохианский текст больше света на их планы". Он сдвигается и снова морщится. "Официально он отдан Джейку, под его ответственность".

"Куда еще ты ранен?" Драко не может удержаться от вопроса.

"Это ничего". Поттер снова надевает очки и встает, но предпочитает левую сторону. Он хромает из ванной в спальню, скидывая аврорский пиджак и бросая его у подножия кровати. За ним следует галстук, и он садится на край кровати, вытаскивая ноги из сапог.

Драко прислоняется к двери между спальней и ванной, скрестив руки. "Тебе нужна помощь?"

Поттер бросает один сапог на пол и переходит ко второму. "Нет".

"Ты собираешься быть упрямым придурком?" - спрашивает Драко, и Поттер поднимает на него взгляд. Он выглядит измученным.

"Не кричи на меня, пожалуйста" - говорит Поттер.

Драко вздыхает. "Я не кричал".

Поттер пожимает плечами и вытаскивает ногу из сапога, бросая его на пол рядом с товарищем. "У тебя такой взгляд".

"Какой взгляд?" - Драко честно не понимает, что Поттер имеет в виду.

"Тот, который говорит, что ты собираешься бросить в меня еще одну чертову вазу". Поттер расстегивает рубашку, вытаскивает ее из брюк, затем сползает с кровати и подходит к комоду. Он снимает рубашку, стоя спиной к Драко, и Драко не может отвести взгляд от участка золотой кожи, от движений мышц Поттера, когда он протягивает руку в ящик и вытаскивает бледно-синюю футболку, натягивая ее на свою голову. Драко прижимается к одному из столбов кровати, вспоминая тот последний раз, когда он был в этой спальне, и то, как ощущался его член, погруженный по самые яйца в задницу Поттера.

Драко прижимает щеку к резному дереву, его пальцы крепко сжимают столб. "Прости" - говорит он, и Поттер поворачивается, глядя на него. "За вазу. Это было глупо. Я не должен был так злиться".

Поттер мгновение ничего не говорит, затем проводит одной рукой по волосам, а другую просовывает под футболку, чтобы почесать плоский живот. "Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты был мертв в конце дня".

"Я знаю". Драко смотрит, как Поттер поворачивается к комоду и вытаскивает пару черных спортивных штанов. Он расстегивает брюки и позволяет им соскользнуть вниз. Драко сглатывает при виде облегающих брифов Поттера на плоскости его задницы; белый хлопок растягивается, когда Поттер наклоняется, чтобы надеть штаны. Драко отводит взгляд. "Я был немного не в себе".

Поттер разворачивается. "Немного?" Он проходит мимо Драко и со вздохом падает на кровать, еще раз поморщившись. "Смотри, все в порядке. Ты был зол. Я был зол. Мы оставим это там". Он перекатывается и оказывается спиной к Драко.

Драко знает, что должен уйти. Поттер ясно дал это понять. Но он не может. Его большой палец прослеживает резную линию по окружности столба. Пауза затягивается почти до неловкости, прежде чем он говорит: "Я не могу быть в ловушке". Его голос немного дрожит, и он крепче сжимает столб. "В доме, я имею в виду".

Поттер смотрит через плечо. "Что ты имеешь в виду?" Он сдвигается, садится, его волосы падают на края очков.

"Это…" Драко не знает, как объяснить. Он изучает складки покрывала, которое Поттер, очевидно, оставил скомканным в ногах кровати сегодня утром. "У меня иногда случаются приступы паники. Сильные". Его ногти впиваются в дерево. "Я не говорю о них, потому что это бесполезно, правда. Они просто есть, иногда, когда я ожидаю их, иногда нет, и я в порядке, правда, но, когда они наступают, я не могу дышать, и все чувствуется..." Драко замолкает, уверенный, что он звучит, как настоящий дурак. "Ты не хочешь слышать это".

"Я хочу" - тихо говорит Поттер. Он подтягивает колени к груди, немного сдвигаясь, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. "Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя этим утром был приступ?"

"Нет" - признается Драко. "Я просто был чертовски разозленным на тебя за то, что ты придурок. Но они у меня были. Здесь". Он отталкивается от столба кровати. "Когда ты не даешь мне уйти. Это ощущается…" Он потирает все еще перевязанное плечо. Кожа зудит там, где она восстанавливается. "Ты должен понять, как это было дома. В тот год, когда там жил Темный Лорд. Я не мог без страха выйти из своей комнаты". Он обхватывает себя руками, подавляя дрожь. "В школе было так же плохо. Я постоянно был в ужасе. Я никогда не знал, когда в меня бросят заклятие. Или будут угрожать смертью". Он выдыхает. Он думает, что ни для кого, кто не был там, невозможно узнать, на что это было похоже. Как он был напуган. Как встревожен. Его грудь сжимается, и он закрывает глаза, желая, чтобы его тело не предало его. Не перед Поттером.

"И здесь ты чувствуешь себя так же" - говорит Поттер. Он смотрит на Драко потемневшими глазами.

"Немного". Драко кладет руку на край кровати. Постельное белье было сменено и пахнет лавандой. Значит, Кричер чему-то научился у эльфов Поместья. Он задается вопросом, как долго Поттер оставлял простыни, которые пахли им. Эта мысль и отвратительна, и волнует его. Он смотрит в сторону. "Это не то же самое, я знаю. Но все же. Это то, что я чувствую".

Поттер молчит. Его пальцы обвивают лодыжки, подбородок лежит на коленях. Так он выглядит молодым, взъерошенным и очень, очень уставшим. "Извини" - наконец говорит он. "Я пытаюсь не быть сволочью".

"Я знаю". Драко садится на край кровати спиной к столбу. Это неудобно, но ему все равно. Он тянет руку, чтобы распустить волосы.

"Не надо" - говорит Поттер, и Драко удивленно смотрит на него. Щеки Поттера краснеют. "Мне нравится это так".

Драко опускает руку, хотя и знает, что должен указать, что он не завязывает волосы ради Поттера. Но он мельком видит себя в зеркале через всю комнату, его светлые волосы неаккуратно завязаны на макушке, и думает, что не выглядит абсолютным пугалом.

Поттер мгновение изучает его. "Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И я пообещал твоей маме".

Драко кивает. "Хотя знать об этом не помогает. Не тогда, когда я чувствую себя пойманным". Он жует губу, чувствуя себя ужасно уязвимым. Ему это не нравится.

Оба затихают. Драко слышит, как Кричер ходит где-то внизу, готовя обед. Драко не голоден; честно говоря, у него немного болит живот.

Потом Поттер двигается вдоль изголовья, одна нога вытянулась перед ним, а другая все еще прижата к груди. "Есть ли что-нибудь, что помогает?" Он не смотрит на Драко. "Я имею в виду, при панических атаках?"

"Ванны" - легко, но серьезно говорит Драко. "Погружение в горячую воду, кажется, помогает мне успокоиться. Баксендейл сказала мне, что это как-то связано с сосудистой системой…"

"Кто?" - спрашивает Поттер, и Драко замолкает. Баксендейл - секрет, о котором он никогда никому не говорил, даже Пэнси или Блейзу. Они бы не поняли, думает он. Он едва понимает это сам, но Баксендейл была в некотором смысле полезна для него.

Драко задается вопросом, может ли он проигнорировать вопрос Поттера, но почему-то это кажется важным, по крайней мере, в этот момент. "Хелена Баксендейл" - наконец говорит он. "Мой Целитель Разума".

"О" - говорит Поттер, и Драко напрягается, готовясь к насмешкам. Их нет. Вместо этого Поттер вздыхает и спрашивает: "Зачем тебе это было нужно?" Он замолкает.

"Почему я пошел к ней?" Драко смотрит на него, и Поттер кивает. На его лице тихий, почти жестокий взгляд. Драко колеблется, затем протягивает левую руку шрамом вверх. "Мать настояла, когда увидела это. Она испугалась, что я собираюсь сделать что-то худшее, и, возможно, она была права". Он слишком хорошо помнит те дни, пустую мрачность, растянувшуюся перед ним, это опустошающее чувство отчаяния, от которого он не мог убежать, сокрушительную вину, с которой он боролся каждый день. "Поэтому я пошел". Он смотрит на Поттера, затем снова отводит взгляд, его горло сжимается. "Ты - единственный человек, который сейчас знает об этом, поэтому я был бы признателен, если бы ты не стал распространять информацию о том, что я полный псих".

Поттер возится с эластичными манжетами своих штанов. "Ты не псих".

Драко думает, что он, вероятно, таки да, но спорить об этом кажется неправильным. Он вздыхает. "Я да - немного. Но я полагаю, что это не неожиданность, учитывая все обстоятельства". Он сбрасывает кроссовки и поднимает ноги на кровать, садясь со скрещенными ногами. Это кажется почти естественным, как будто он вернулся в Хогварц и разговаривает по душам в общежитии с Блейзом, за исключением того, что это не Хогварц, и это Поттер. Цирцея, наверное, в этом нет сомнений: Драко - чокнутый.

Они мгновение молчат, а затем Драко говорит: "Ты спросил меня в пятницу, почему я не сопротивлялся". Он смотрит на Поттера. "Когда Блейз…"

Поттер кивает. "Он твой лучший друг. Это имеет смысл ..."

"Это еще не все" - говорит Драко. Тени в комнате удлиняются; солнечный свет смещается, переходя от теплого апельсинового цвета позднего вечера в мягкое золото сумерек. Он не знает, почему он хочет, чтобы Поттер услышал это. Может, дело совсем не в Поттере. Может быть, Драко просто должен высказать это, и легче сказать Поттеру, чем самому Блейзу. Или Пэнси. Они любят его, но иногда эта любовь мешает. Делает вещи сложнее. "Я был воспитан не давать отпор, если возможно" - говорит Драко, торопясь. "Не в ситуациях, когда я мог бы пострадать. Лучше спрятаться, если могу. Меня воспитывали в окружении опасных людей. Меня могли убить еще ребенком, если бы я реагировал на все. Моя мама позаботилась о том, чтобы я был осторожным. Я научился никогда не нападать и защищать себя другими способами". Драко смотрит на Поттера. "Я знаю, что был ужасным задирой в школе, так что ты подумаешь, что я лжец".

"В то время ты реально не дрался с людьми" - говорит Поттер. "Провоцировал нас много раз, но даже в Дуэльном клубе… я имею в виду, Таранталлегра, ну, в самом деле?" Он дарит Драко слегка извиняющийся взгляд. "Ты был дерьмом".

"Мне было двенадцать. Кроме того, я по-прежнему плохой дуэлянт, ты это знаешь". Драко жует губу. "Вот почему я ужасен в атакующей магии. Однажды, в какой-то момент на тренировке, я думал, что Берти собирается задушить меня; даже тогда я едва смог кастовать один из более сложных вариантов Жалящего заклятия".

Поттер слабо улыбается на это. "Я думаю, что Берти хотелось задушить нас всех в разное время за то, что мы не могли сделать. И мы все тоже заслужили бы это".

"Знаешь, я восхищаюсь тобой" - внезапно признается Драко. Он никогда не говорил об этом Поттеру, и на самом деле это трудно произнести, но Драко чувствует удивляющую его самого необходимость сообщить ему об этом. Он мнет шорты пальцами, не в силах посмотреть на лицо Поттера. "Я восхищаюсь твоей способностью сопротивляться, брать все на себя, бросать вызов всему, не бояться. Я никогда не смогу быть таким же смелым или безрассудным, как ты. Это меня поразило еще когда мы вместе учились в школе".

Поттер вздыхает, закрывает глаза. "Малфой. Я всегда боюсь. Но если я не буду драться, я могу погибнуть". Он откидывает голову назад на спинку кровати и смотрит на потолок. "Я думал об этом, умирая. Я часто был близок к этому". Он смотрит на Драко. "Технически, однажды умер. Помогает быть Крестражем, когда Темный Лорд настолько глуп, чтобы наложить на тебя Смертельное Проклятие".

Драко бросает на него взгляд исподлобья. "Полагаю, это пригождается". Он потирает изгиб колена. Он не должен спрашивать, он знает, но он не может остановить себя. "На что это было похоже? Принять этот удар?"

Поттер мгновение ничего не говорит, затем он сдвигается, матрас скрипит под ним. "Темно" - наконец говорит он. "Как будто все уходит от меня, дыхание, жизнь и любовь…" - он замолкает. "Это было похоже на небытие, а потом это изменилось, и там был свет, и Дамбльдор, и чертова станция Кингс-Кросс". Тут он смеется, качая головой. "И я хотел остаться там и перейти на другую сторону. На мгновение. Это было так мирно и тихо, и я думал о том, чтобы позволить другим людям продолжить вместо меня в ту ночь". Драко так рад, что Поттер этого не сделал. Он не может вынести идею существования мира без упрямого ублюдка. Поттер снова вздыхает. "Но я знал, что должен вернуться. Так я и сделал". Он смотрит в сторону. "Я всегда возвращаюсь" - тихо говорит он.

"Ты не был обязан". Драко глядит на него. Поттер выглядит так, как будто он несет на себе вес мира. Драко ненавидит это. У него отнимают слишком много - друзей, семью, врагов. Весь чертов магический мир, реально. "У тебя никогда не было возможности быть кем-то, кроме Гарри Поттера, не так ли?"

"Нет" - говорит Поттер. Он сворачивается в клубок. "Я не говорю, что хочу уйти. И я уверен, что, черт побери, не хочу умирать. Но иногда мне кажется, что единственное, что удерживает меня здесь, это я сам. Я - все, что у меня есть. Я имею в виду, большинство людей, которых я любил, умерли. Они где-то у меня внутри, я не забыл их. Я не могу". Его голос глухой. "Я скучаю по ним. Но в этом мире, сейчас, это только я. И поэтому я должен защищать себя, даже если иногда я хочу сдаться и присоединиться к ним". Он сжимает губы вместе. "Знаешь, иногда я задумываюсь, каково это было бы - побыть с моей мамой?"

Драко не может себе представить, что было бы, если бы у него не было своей матери, на которую можно положиться, даже если она сводит его с ума. Но тем не менее. "Ты не одинок, Поттер. Для начала у тебя есть Грейнджер и Уизли. Ты не можешь сказать мне, что они не сделают для тебя все, что угодно…"

"Но они вместе" - говорит Поттер. "Гермиона и Рон. Дело не в том, что они не заботятся обо мне. Они заботятся. Но это они. А потом я. И такое разделение будет всегда. Я не жалуюсь. Я думаю, что это хорошо. Я рад, что они есть друг у друга. И их семьи. Но..." Он поднимает взгляд на Драко. "Иногда мне становится одиноко быть собой. И я делаю глупости. Я знаю, что делаю. Потому что я не хочу чувствовать или не хочу существовать…". Он выдыхает. "Я трахаю людей, которых не должен трахать, и ухожу от людей, от которых не должен уходить, и, честно говоря, тебе лучше сбежать подальше от меня, когда вся эта глупость с Долоховым закончится, Малфой. Во мне нет ничего хорошего, и я в реальности не делаю то, что правильно, большую часть времени. Люди думают, что я делаю, а я нет. Я не их святой или их спаситель. Я действую на чертовом инстинкте и, кажется, не очень-то успешно".

Драко слишком хорошо знает, каково это, не иметь возможности сделать что-то правильно. Он никогда не предполагал, что и обратное может быть угнетающим, как трудно миру не хотеть, чтобы ты ошибался. "Ты не одинок" - снова говорит он тихо. "У тебя есть еще и наша команда".

"Я чувствую себя одиноко". Поттер сползает ниже по кровати, так, что его футболка задирается. Он сворачивается калачиком на боку, глядя на Драко. "Ты знаешь" - говорит он через мгновение – "все продолжают спрашивать меня, все ли у меня хорошо. Они делают так после войны, но я не совсем понимаю, что такое хорошо. Я никогда не был **не** таким, как сейчас".

"Каким?" - спрашивает Драко. Он думает, что Поттеру тоже нужно выговориться. Может быть, это то, что они дают друг другу. Безопасное место быть теми, кем никто не хочет, чтобы они были. Глупыми, безрассудными, абсолютно эгоистичными.

Испуганными.

Поттер поправляет очки на переносице. "Пустым внутри" - говорит он. Он колеблется. "Как будто я должен был умереть, когда мне был один год, или, может быть, когда мне было семнадцать, и вся жизнь после этого - просто сон".

Драко подползает к Поттеру. "Это чушь" - говорит он, но его голос нежен. Он вытягивается рядом с Поттером, близко, но не касаясь, и положив голову на сложенную руку. "Никто не заслуживает этого. Даже такой придурок со шрамом на лбу, как ты". Он протягивает руку и проводит кончиком пальца вдоль бледного зигзага над левым глазом Поттера. "Я бы не выдержал, если бы ты умер" - признается он. "Не в кого бросать вазы, знаешь?"

Поттер улыбается с закрытыми глазами, тыкаясь носом в легкое прикосновение Драко. "Ты держишь меня на якоре, Малфой. Тот факт, что ты меня презираешь, является одной из констант в моем мире".

И это проблема, не так ли, думает Драко. Он не презирает его. Уже нет. То, что он чувствует к Поттеру, это совсем другое, и Драко не может - не хочет – давать этому название. Это почти ошеломляет, и Драко хотел бы назвать это отвращением, но тогда он был бы лжецом.

И Драко больше не хочет и не может лгать себе об этом. Он чувствует, и он знает, и он боится того, что он мог бы узнать, если бы слишком внимательно посмотрел на то, что это за чувство.

Драко отрывисто вздыхает. "Я буду иметь это в виду" - бормочет он.

Глаза Поттера распахиваются. "Останься со мной?" – просит он, его голос - едва слышный шепот. "Пока я не усну".

"Кричер готовит обед" - тихо говорит Драко.

"Позже. Он не испортится". Рука Поттера ложится на бедро Драко. "Не уходи?"

"Я не уйду" - говорит Драко, у него и нет желания оставлять Поттера одного. Не так. Он позволяет костяшкам пальцев коснуться щеки Поттера, пока он снимает его очки и кладет их на стол сбоку от кровати. "Я все еще злюсь на тебя, ты же понимаешь".

"Ты нет". Поттер смотрит на него, его ресницы темные и густые. "Все в порядке".

Драко хочется поцеловать Поттера, хочется позволить своим рукам скользить по телу Поттера, обнять и прижать его к себе. Он не делает этого. Он слишком боится того, **что** он может признать, если позволит себе. Он не может даже позволить словам проноситься у него в голове; он знает, как это все ненормально, как он туп и глуп. Поттер лгал ему, скрывал от него секреты, обращался с ним так, будто он всего лишь быстрый и хороший перетрах. С этим Драко мог бы справиться. Но затем Поттер обнажил свою душу, позволил Драко преодолеть все его барьеры, предложил ему убежище и защиту и ничего не попросил взамен.

Каким бы злым на Поттера ни был Драко - и он чертовски злой, что бы ни думал Поттер – его тянет к нему, он не может держаться далеко от него, ему необходимо быть в тепле его взгляда, в яркости его улыбки. Он никогда не чувствовал такого ни к кому раньше. Это пугает его, но ему все равно. Он хочет защищать Поттера, охранять его, и, возможно, в глазах всего мира это делает его слабым. Но, если честно, Драко никогда не чувствовал себя сильнее.

Поттер закрывает глаза, его дыхание выравнивается. Он выглядит избитым, усталым и сломленным, и о, очень, очень молодым. Драко позволяет кончикам своих пальцев ласкать изгиб щеки Поттера, припухлость его губ, твердый выступ его челюсти.

Он выдыхает, его тело дрожит, когда он отводит руку назад и позволяет голове опуститься на подушку. Драко чертовски хорошо знает, что это закончится разбитым сердцем.

Цирцея, но это уже так и есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez du feu? - Огонька не найдется? (фр.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приходят новости из неожиданных источников, делаются открытия, и будущее команды поставлено на карту.

1  
Алтея в ужасе от Азкабана, но изо всех сил старается не показывать этого. Уже в начале своей аврорской карьеры она поняла, что должна быть более бесстрашной, чем ее коллеги-мужчины, или, по крайней мере, притворяться таковой. Поэтому она держит себя в руках, когда проходит сквозь высокие, темные железные ворота в нескольких шагах позади Райтсона; Северное море настойчиво врезается в скалу за ее спиной.

Тихая атмосфера глубокого отчаяния просачивается между черными камнями двора, когда ворота захлопываются за ними с уверенным неумолимым стуком. Алтея смотрит вокруг, на башни, мрачные и темные, уходящие в серые облака высоко над ее головой, на тонкие зарешеченные окна, которые поднимаются по спирали, глядя лишь на просторы холодного океана. Она чувствует присутствие дементоров даже здесь. После войны велись разговоры о том, чтобы полностью избавиться от них, но это так и не было сделано. Каждый раз, когда Шекльболт выдвигает эту идею перед Визенгамотом, указывая на тот факт, что дементоры выступили против магов в пользу правления Вольдеморта, треть членов голосует против него, заявляя, что в тюрьме просто должно быть больше людей, что сами дементоры служат цели, критически важной для охраны наиболее опасных преступников. Поэтому с годами в Азкабане постепенно увеличивалось число охранников-авроров, и при новом режиме они были обязаны следить не только за заключенными, но и за дементорами. Алтея не знает, кто может быть настолько безумен, чтобы подписаться на эту работу – она уж точно никогда этого не сделает - но, по слухам, зарплата здесь самая высокая в ДМПП, даже выше, чем у Боевиков. Должно быть, это и привлекает некоторых, считает она.

Алтея плотнее закутывается в свой аврорский плащ, следуя за Райтсоном в саму тюрьму, эхо их шагов разносится по безмолвному залу. Она не знает, почему Робардс решил отправить ее с шефом. В команде есть другие, чей выбор был бы оправдан. Макси, например. В сущности, она совсем новичок в команде. Она заметила взгляды исподлобья в следственной комнате, когда ее вызвали на это задание. Они, вероятно, думают, что она трахается с ним. С Райтсоном, хотя, черт возьми, ее не удивило бы, если бы ее упомянули на одном дыхании и с Робардсом. Для них даже не имеет значения, что она предпочитает женщин. Добрая четверть мужчин, с которыми она работала, узнав, что она лесбиянка, предложили вытрахать это из нее, считая это прекрасной шуткой. Цирцея, она иногда задается вопросом, почему она присоединилась к Аврорату, но потом она думает о своей маме и о том, какой бледной и холодной она выглядела на похоронах, и как потом сломался ее отец, начав пить и не желая трезветь, даже ради своей маленькой дочки. На войне Алтея поклялась, что сделает все, что в ее силах, чтобы ублюдки, убившие ее маму, заплатили за это, и теперь она здесь, преследует самого Антонина Долохова. Одного из убийц ее мамы. Ее желудок корежит. Почему-то она чувствует себя не так хорошо, как ей мечталось…

Райтсон останавливается у широкого каменного стола, который сверкает защитными чарами. "Джеймс Селвин" - говорит он двум охранникам за столом, один из них высокий и рыжий, другой крепкий и темноволосый. "Он в своей камере, верно?"

Охранники обмениваются взглядами. "Почему бы ему не быть там?" - говорит более крепкий. "Его не забирал никто из ваших".

"Вы уверены в этом?" - Райтсон прислоняется к столу, прижимается локтем к холодному камню и делает вид, что изучает свои ногти. Алтее хочется закатить глаза на драматическое позерство, но она не делает этого; она слишком хороший аврор для подобных выходок. Райтсон смотрит на охранника. "Потому что ублюдок у меня в камере содержания в Лондоне, и сейчас он дает разъяснения самому Гарри Поттеру".

"Это чепуха" - говорит рыжий. "Селвин в своей камере. Обходы были проведены два часа назад. Билли сделал их сам". Он кивает в сторону крепкого стражника.

Райтсон просто поднимает бровь. Охранники выглядят неловко. "Я считаю, что должен проверить" - говорит он. "Да?"

Билли пожимает плечами. "Да, что угодно, приятель". Он толкает толстую книгу и перо через стол. "Распишись".

"Уиттакер". Райтсон вручает перо Алтее. "Ты останешься здесь, пока этот джентльмен проводит меня в камеру Селвина".

Ох, блядь, нет. Алтею так не отодвинут в сторону. "Но, сэр ..."

Холодные голубые глаза смотрят прямо на нее. "Ты подождешь здесь, Уиттакер. Это не просьба".

Пальцы Алтеи сжимают перо. Она сдается. Она уже научилась не спорить по пустякам. "Сэр".

Райтсон следует за Билли через ворота с аркой. Рыжий охранник с сочувствием смотрит на нее, и Алтее хочется проклясть его. Она открывает книгу и проводит пальцем по списку имен авроров, адвокатов и членов семей, которые навещали заключенных в последние месяцы.

Она замирает, перо все еще витает над бумагой. Появляются одни и те же имена. Снова и снова с января. Мартин Бейтс. Люциус Малфой. Алтея сузила глаза.

Маркус Райтсон.

Все - чтобы навестить Джеймса Селвина и Родольфуса Лестрейнджа.

"Нет" - говорит она. Что-то щелкает у нее в голове - она не совсем уверена, в чем дело, но включается интуиция, за которую ее хвалили все тренировавшие ее инструкторы. "Нет, нет, нет…" - Алтея смотрит на охранника. "Проводи меня туда сейчас же".

"Но…" - начинает протестовать охранник, и Алтея выхватывает свою палочку. "Я не могу покинуть регистрацию" - быстро говорит он.

"Проводи меня туда сейчас же" - повторяет она, ее голос звучит жестко. "И отправь сообщение Главному Аврору Робардсу. Мне нужна группа поддержки из Аврората, _здесь и сейчас_. Где камера Селвина?

"8-ой блок, третий этаж" - говорит охранник. "Крыло с ограниченным доступом". Он протягивает ей маленький ключик. "Зачарован, чтобы провести тебя через защиту".

Ворота распахиваются, и Алтея бежит сквозь них, преследуя Билли и Райтсона. Теперь ею движет аврорский инстинкт, и каждая клеточка ее тела кричит, что ей нужно быть возле этой камеры, когда Райтсон откроет ее. Она не понимает, что происходит, но она знает, что Райтсон не хотел этого утреннего рейда, и с тех пор он был в ярости, и что он вызвался проверить Азкабан и не взял Макси, и ничего из этого сейчас не кажется ей правильным. Она вполне уверена, что произойдет что-то неладное; возможно, уже происходит. 

Нет никаких чертовых причин, почему Маркус Райтсон должен был трижды посещать Азкабан, начиная с двадцать пятого января, чтобы увидеть Селвина или Лестрейнджа, думает она, набирая скорость. Нет никаких открытых дел, связанных с кем-либо из этих Пожирателей Смерти - не было, пока Селвин не появился сегодня утром на берегу шотландского озера.

Сапоги Алтеи грохочут в тихом коридоре. Она поворачивает за угол, мельком заметив скользящего по коридору дементора, и мчится вверх по лестнице с колотящимся сердцем. Она не может быть так далеко позади Райтсона; у него была только одна или две минуты форы.

Она видит знаки нужного ей крыла, и ее пальцы сжимают ключ в левой руке. Еще один дементор выскальзывает из тени, подняв руку, и Алтея показывает крошечный ключик, заставляя себя не дрожать перед ним. Страх покалывает ее затылок, но дементор уходит назад, склоняя голову, и Алтея бежит мимо него. Защитные чары искрят на ее коже, когда она взлетает по ступеням к блоку 8; они не сдерживают ее.

А потом она видит Билли, лежащего на полу возле камеры, и Алтея бежит быстрее, палочка крепко зажата в ее правой руке. "Маркус" - кричит она, поворачивая за угол в камеру; там Райтсон, с палочкой в руке, и Мафальда Хопкирк из Отдела по Ненадлежащему Использованию Магии, стоящая на коленях перед ним; тюремная роба свободна и мешковата на ее маленькой фигурке. "Маркус" - снова говорит Алтея. "Что ты делаешь, шеф?"

Райтсон смотрит на Алтею. "Это не то, что ты думаешь ..."

"Маркус" - говорит Хопкирк, ее руки хватаются за его мантию. "Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Прошло уже несколько дней. Джеймс не вернулся - ты обещал ..." Ее глаза широко раскрытые и немного безумные.

"Она несет полную чушь" - говорит Райтсон.

Алтея подходит ближе, ее палочка уверенно направлена на Райтсона. "Да" - медленно говорит она. Ее взгляд мелькает в сторону Хопкирк. "Кажется, она думает, что ты здесь, чтобы помочь ей?"

"Я не знаю, почему ..."

Хопкирк кричит, царапая свои виски. "Слишком долго, слишком долго, больше нет Оборотного зелья, слишком долго ..."

Райтсон отталкивает ее от себя сапогом. "Она сумасшедшая".

"Она в камере Селвина" - говорит Алтея, ее голос звучит глухо. "В его робе. И твое имя есть в журнале, Маркус. Ты приходил к нему и к Лестрейнджу ..."

"Нет!" - Райтсон поворачивает палочку в сторону Алтеи. "Ты такая же сумасшедшая, как и она. Когда я вернусь в штаб-квартиру, я доложу…"

"В коридоре лежит охранник, Маркус!" Алтея держит свою палочку направленной на него. "У нее не было возможности проклясть его".

Хопкирк корчится на полу, ее крики эхом раздаются в камере. Алтея слышит, как другие заключенные орут в ответ, требуя, чтобы кто-нибудь ее заткнул.

"Ты думаешь, что я сделал это" - говорит Райтсон. "Ты, сукина дочь…" Он взмахивает палочкой, но Алтея кастует _Протего Максима_ , блокируя его Оглушающее заклятие, прежде чем оно ударит в нее. "Она лжет" - кричит Райтсон.

"Маркус Райтсон" - говорит Алтея – "я арестовываю тебя по подозрению в сговоре с Джеймсом Селвином…"

Райтсон пролетает мимо нее, чуть не сбивая ее с ног, когда выбегает в коридор. Заключенные начинают стучать по решеткам своих камер. Алтея следует за ним, бросая на него Парализующее проклятие и промахиваясь буквально на волосок; оно рикошетит от каменной стены к ней. Она уклоняется и бежит за Райтсоном. Она чувствует себя совершенно больной. Ведь она верила в него, считала его хорошим шефом. Черт побери, она _доверяла_ ему.

Алтея сворачивает в узкий коридор. Она чувствует, как отчаяние накапливается в ней. "Маркус" - кричит она. "Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать. В самом деле, шеф".

Тишина.

Она осторожно двигается вперед. На улице темнеет; она может судить об этом по тому, как меняется свет. Он больше не проникает в коридор из узких окон камер, и бра на стене мерцают ярче. Она слышит тихий смех из одной из камер слева от нее и оглядывается; Родольфус Лестрейндж наблюдает за ней через решетку, его глаза блестят, а волосы спутаны.

"Дальше по этому проходу" - он кивает в конец коридора, и его рот изгибается в тонкой злобной улыбке. "Но будь осторожна, куколка". Он щелкает на нее зубами, и Алтея не может не вздрогнуть. Это противно, говорит она себе. Лестрейндж просто смеется.

Алтея крепче стискивает палочку. Она не отвечает Лестрейнджу. Ее сердце стучит; все ее тело находится в состоянии повышенной готовности. Она едва дышит, двигаясь в мерцающих тенях.

Зеленый свет врезается в камень возле ее головы. Алтея дергается, шок от того, что ее шеф пытается убить ее, заставляет ее отшатнуться назад. Она пытается восстановить дыхание и решимость. "Ты просто злишь меня, Маркус" - говорит она.

"Ты не знаешь, что делаешь". Голос Райтсона эхом разносится по коридору.

"Я знаю, что я не порочу клятву аврора" - говорит Алтея. Ее палочка снова поднимается. Она заглядывает за угол. Еще один заряд зеленого света взрывается рядом с ней, остатки Убийственного проклятия рассеиваются; она отступает как раз вовремя. "Ты гребаный Пожиратель Смерти?"

Райтсон смеется. "Боже, ты такая смешная идеалистка, Уиттакер". Она мельком видит движение в тени и бросает Оглушающее заклятие. Оно не попадает в цель. "Я не Пожиратель Смерти. Но это не значит, что я не симпатизирую им. Все эти реформы, которые пытается провести Шекльболт и его команда - _Мерлин_. Невозможно проводить надлежащую полицейскую работу с чрезмерным вмешательством". Он замолкает.

Алтея снова заглядывает за угол. Она думает, что видит его; она не может быть уверена.

"Все меняется, Уиттакер" - говорит Райтсон через мгновение. "А может, не должно. Поэтому, если кто-то предлагает мне огромные деньги, чтобы помочь вещам остаться прежними ... что ж".

Алтея прислоняется к каменной стене. Она потрясена и чувствует себя так, как будто из-под нее выдернули коврик. В некотором смысле это так и есть. Ей нравился Райтсон. Даже когда она не согласилась с ним насчет рейда, он все еще нравился ей, и теперь она ставит под сомнение свое суждение, саму свою аврорскую способность точно понимать ситуацию. "Значит, дело в деньгах" - говорит она. Блядь, но она бы уважала его больше, если бы дело было в чертовой идеологии.

"Дело во власти" - тихо говорит Райтсон и выходит из тени. Его палочка направлена на нее; его глаза темны. "И это уходит намного глубже, чем ты могла бы ожидать, Алтея".

"Я уважала тебя". Алтея огибает угол. Она не смотрит на него, отказываясь показать ему свой страх. Если он говорит ей это, то он думает, что может убить ее. "Шеф".

Рот Райтсона искривляется в одну сторону. "Я мог бы сделать тебя очень могущественной, девочка". Он приближается, и пуговицы на его аврорской куртке блестят в свете настенных светильников. "Ты можешь присоединиться к нам. Знания, которыми я мог бы поделиться с тобой - Мерлин, Уиттакер. Равенкло в тебе была бы в восторге".

Алтея качает головой. "Я не заинтересована". Она слышит шаги в коридоре. "Я собираюсь арестовать тебя, Маркус. Так что, если ты опустишь свою палочку ..."

Поворот запястья Райтсона посылает в нее очередную вспышку зеленого света. Алтея бросает на него Оглушающее заклятие и падает на пол, чувствуя жар Убийственного проклятия чуть выше изгиба ее плеча.

Райтсон падает на спину, его голова ударяется о каменную стену с треском, от которого Алтея вздрагивает, и лежит неподвижно.

Двое авроров бегут к ним по коридору. Единственный, кого она узнает, это Хасан Шах.

"Как ты, в порядке?" - Шах опускается на колени рядом с ней, пока его спутник проносится мимо них в сторону Райтсона. Она слышит, как Лестрейндж смеется в своей камере.

"Да" - говорит Алтея. "Маркус…"

"Я слышал". Шах помогает ей встать. Алтея разглаживает свой плащ. Ее колено болит от удара об пол. "Отличная слышимость в этом месте, да?"

"Мафальда Хопкирк" - говорит Алтея. "Камера Селвина…"

"Там Макси". Шах идет в сторону Райтсона и второго аврора. "Она сошла с ума. Разговаривает так, будто совершенно ненормальна".

"Согласно записям, она пробыла там почти неделю" - говорит Алтея.

Шах смотрит на нее. "Никто не скучал по ней на работе?"

Алтея пожимает плечами. "А еще Мартин Бейтс прибыл на прошлой неделе. В четверг".

Шах приседает рядом с Райтсоном. "Бейтс перегружен работой с документами и был вне полевой работы с момента возвращения команды Поттера из Праги". Он смотрит на нее. "У него нет причин приезжать в Азкабан".

Алтея убирает свою палочку обратно в кобуру. "Это не значит, что его здесь не было". Она скрещивает руки, не обращая внимания на боль в плече от удара о грязный каменный пол. "И Райтсон не хотел, чтобы мы проверяли его в связи с Долоховым. Сказал, что бесполезно раскачивать эту лодку". Макси был раздражен этим, и Алтея пыталась успокоить его, говоря ему, что тут ничего такого. Просто у Райтсона такая политика. Боже, она была такой идиоткой.

"Лучше сообщить это Робардсу". Шах хмурится. "Как этот, Брайти?" - он смотрит на второго аврора.

Брайти откидывается назад. "Оглушенный, но живой".

Алтея не знает, чувствует она облегчение или нет. "Подними его" - говорит она. "Я хочу, чтобы его чертова задница была брошена в камеру". Она смотрит на Шаха. "Главный Аврор еще не в курсе?"

Шах качает головой. "Мы попросим Виолу позвать его, да?" Он просовывает руку под руку Райтсона; Брайти делает то же самое с другой стороны. Они поднимают его; тело Райтсона повисает между ними. "Хочешь сначала привести его в чувство?"

Алтея смотрит на лицо своего шефа. Она хочет плюнуть на него. "Нет" - говорит она. "Я не смогу переварить ни одного из его оправданий в данный момент. Просто заберите его обратно в штаб-квартиру. Я собираюсь пойти разобраться с Хопкирк".

Она поворачивается на каблуках и уходит.

2  
Драко только-только проснулся, когда в дверь его спальни постучали. Прошлой ночью он почти не спал, круговорот мыслей вертелся и крутился в его голове, неизбежно возвращаясь к разговору с Поттером. Он лежал рядом с ним в течение часа, наблюдая, как тот спит, прежде чем выскользнул из спальни Поттера и пошел на кухню за едой. Он велел Кричеру присмотреть за Поттером и принести тому поесть, когда он проснется.

А затем Драко забаррикадировался в своих собственных комнатах, погрузившись на несколько часов в горячую ванну и не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме Поттера и тех чувствах, которые пробуждались к жизни внутри него.

Это была паршивая ночь, если честно.

Он, спотыкаясь, идет к двери, открывая ее ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть там Поттера, выглядящего более отдохнувшим и безбожно привлекательным в классической рубашке и ярко-красном галстуке с соответствующими подтяжками, прикрепленными к его темным шерстяным брюкам. Иногда Драко ненавидит его. Действительно. Драко здесь в потрепанных спортивных штанах и в старой футболке, рекламирующей "Качественные принадлежности для Квиддича", которую, в чем он вполне уверен, он стащил у Тео в пятом классе. Там определенно есть старый след от спагетти - бледное и поблекшее оранжевое пятно.

"Что?" - спрашивает Драко. Поттер никогда не появлялся у его двери так рано, по крайней мере, до сих пор. Обычно он сваливает из дома до пробуждения Драко, трус этакий.

Взгляд Поттера скользит по телу Драко, слабый румянец окрашивает его щеки. Он смотрит в сторону, затем обратно, и протягивает ему чашку кофе, как предложение мира.

Драко не настолько глуп, чтобы отказываться.

"Одевайся" - говорит Поттер, его голос звучит немного грубо. "Ты идешь со мной в министерство".

"Я иду?" Драко делает глоток кофе. Он молочный, такой, как ему нравится, лишь с капелькой сахара. "Меня вызывают?"

Поттер качает головой. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку, ногой приоткрывая дверь чуть шире. "Я просто думал…" - он колеблется, ловя губу между зубами, прежде чем вздыхает. "Послушай, ты прав. Тебе не следует сидеть в этом доме, как в ловушке. Нет, если это трудно…"

"Я в порядке" - говорит Драко. Это не так, и они оба это знают, но он чувствует, что должен озвучить знак протеста. Он прячет рот за кружкой кофе.

"Да, конечно". Это звучит не слишком убедительно. "В любом случае. Гермиона прислала сову после того, как ты лег спать прошлой ночью. Аналитики Неописуемых предполагают, что Долохова сейчас нет в стране". Поттер проводит рукой по волосам. Мерлин, но он хорошо выглядит. И хорошо пахнет. Как лимонная трава и базилик, думает Драко. Восхитительный и съедобный, и Драко упрекает себя за то, что весь он как на ладони, когда взгляд Поттера устремляется на рот Драко.

Драко отводит взгляд. "Ты веришь этому?"

"Я не знаю" - признается Поттер. "Но я думаю, что это дерьмово с моей стороны - держать тебя взаперти, когда ты в полной безопасности в министерстве". Он колеблется. "Но не в учебном центре. Он слишком изолирован".

Справедливо, думает Драко. "Хорошо" - говорит он.

"И я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с Ирскиным или другим Целителем, прежде чем мы пойдем" - говорит Поттер. "Просто чтобы быть уверенными". Он смотрит на Драко так, будто Драко собирается с ним спорить.

Драко только пожимает плечами. "Ладно". Честно говоря, он сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы выйти из дома. Он застрял здесь на пять дней, и он вот-вот сойдет с ума. Ради всего святого, он реально был честен с Поттером прошлой ночью, и это плохой знак, думает Драко. Он крутит кружку кофе в руках. "Когда?"

"Сейчас?" Поттер наблюдает за ним, и кожа Драко горит и покалывает. "Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь. Извини, что разбудил тебя ..."

"Это хорошо". Драко делает еще один глоток кофе. "Дай мне несколько минут. Душ и все такое".

Глаза Поттера немного теряют фокус, и он выдыхает. "Да". Он сглатывает. "Конечно".

Драко умудряется не улыбнуться, глядя на дискомфорт Поттера. Он возвращает кружку кофе обратно. Пальцы Поттера автоматически ловят ручку; Драко почти боится, что он уронит ее. "Тогда я приду в библиотеку? Через пятнадцать минут?"

Поттер прочищает горло. "Пятнадцать минут. Конечно". Он отступает назад, все еще глядя на Драко. "Хэй" - говорит он, прежде чем Драко успевает закрыть дверь. Драко смотрит на него. Раннее утреннее солнце просачивается через витраж позади Поттера, бросая пятна цвета на его белую рубашку. "Вчера". Он царапает легкую щетину на челюсти. Ему нужно побриться. "Я имею в виду, прошлой ночью". Он колеблется, затем в спешке говорит: "Спасибо, что остался со мной. Это много значило для меня".

"Я не был против". Драко хочется сказать Поттеру, что лежать рядом с ним, наблюдая, как ресницы трепещут на его щеках во время сна, было самой спокойной и самой успокаивающей частью его дня.

Даже если это позже испугало его до чертиков.

Поттер кивает. Он выглядит молодым, нерешительным и до удивления хрупким. Если бы Драко имел смелость, он бы наклонился и поцеловал этот мягкий рот Поттера, вплетя пальцы в эти спутанные темные волосы.

Но Драко - трусливый дурак, поэтому он не делает этого.

Поттер отступает назад, его бедро касается высоких перил лестницы. Он удерживает себя от падения одной рукой, на другую выплескивается кофе. "Я буду внизу" - говорит он, а затем он уже на ступеньках, его сапоги стучат вниз по лестнице.

Драко закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней, в его животе трепещет что-то неясное. То, что происходит между ними - опасно, а ему так чертовски хочется сдаться, взять все, что он может, от Поттера, и проклясть все остальное к чертям.

Это будет самым глупым поступком, который он может сделать, и он это знает. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

Но он хочет этого. Очень сильно.

Драко отталкивает себя от двери. Душ, думает он. Быстрый и горячий, не отвлекаясь на дрочку. Так он говорит себе. Но он чертовски хорошо знает, что потребуются лишь два касания и мысль о том, как Поттер сжимает свой рот вокруг его члена, чтобы разбрызгать его сперму по гладким плиткам ванной.

Блин, но он действительно шлюха.

Он хлопает дверью ванной позади себя.

3  
Воздух в лаборатории насыщен запахом гнили и разложения от кучи Травы Души, измельченной и пропаренной в котле для углубленного анализа. Это не худший из возможных лабораторных запахов; тем не менее, Пэнси кастовала заклинание вытяжки над скамейкой, чтобы уловить как можно больше. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем разлагающееся тело, но не очень, если честно.

Пэнси уже проверила траву на наличие магических подписей и нашла совпадение с Абаджиевым, указывающее, что он по меньшей мере держал это в руках, но она надеется, что тест в котле позволит еще больше уточнить место, в котором она была выращена. Команда Грейнджер отправилась искать поле вокруг озера и нашла возможную площадку для сбора урожая возле места облавы. Ожидается, что туда прибудут этноботаники, чтобы помочь в обосновании местоположения около Лох-Левена, проверяя почву, чтобы увидеть, есть ли еще какие-либо следы Травы Души. Пэнси уверена, что, потратив немного больше времени, она сможет припереть Долохова и других Пожирателей Смерти к стенке за мазь из Травы Души, использованной на Блейзе. Со спорами дело немного сложнее, но миколог сейчас просматривает слайды, приготовленные Пэнси. Она надеется, что данные будут убедительными, по крайней мере, для идентификации грибов Ричарда Томаса и шотландских находок. Споры от Блейза было трудно собрать - ей не раз пришлось угрожать патологам в Св. Мунго, чтобы заставить их поделиться большим образцом - но она совершенно уверена, что они будут совпадать.

Она как раз уменьшила огонь под котлом и подготовила заклинание происхождения, когда от дверей ее лаборатории доносится стук костяшек пальцев. Пэнси поворачивается, поднимая очки рукой в перчатке.

В дверях стоит Драко, засунув руки в карманы, с застенчивым выражением лица. "Входить безопасно?" Он морщит нос, когда запах Травы Души доносится до него. "Мерлин, ну и запашок".

"Конечно" - автоматически говорит Пэнси, счастье взрывается в ней, когда она видит его, снова торчащего в ее дверях. "Только надень лабораторный халат. Тебе, кстати, разрешено вернуться сюда?

Драко смеется, протягивая руку к одной из вешалок на стене. "Да. Час назад. Поттер настоял, чтобы сегодня утром меня проверил Ирскин".

"Хорошо". Пэнси придерживает резкий комментарий о том, что Поттер проверяет для себя. Драко выглядит слишком хрупким для этого сорта дразнилок, и честно говоря, она все еще не уверена, что к чему между кем-либо из них в команде. Вместо этого она почесывает нос, наблюдая, как он надевает защитную одежду, а затем заходит в основную лабораторию. Она встречает его немного в стороне от рабочего стола, достаточно близко, чтобы она могла контролировать заклинание, но достаточно далеко для каких-либо эффектов.  
"Обойди вокруг" - говорит Пэнси. "Держись подальше от передней части - я не хочу, чтобы на тебя попал пар". Драко слишком недавно вернулся и, если честно, Пэнси все еще нервничает из-за него и Блейза. Она не может поверить, что чуть не потеряла одного из своих лучших друзей от рук другого - она старается не думать об этом слишком много, но это проявляется в чрезмерной защите, которую она помнит со школы. Не говоря уже о том, что Блейза все еще нужно очистить от влияния мерзкой грибково-травяной комбинации. Пэнси ожидают сегодня днем в "Бомонте", когда прибудет и будет проверен аврорами дедушка Блейза. Она настояла на том, чтобы ей позволили наблюдать за тем, что Барахиэль Ди собирается сделать со своим внуком; частично из-за научного любопытства, но в основном потому, что она хочет стать еще одной палочкой наготове, если старик попробует что-нибудь немного не то. Она не доверяет никому, кто был изгнан из страны, особенно администрацией Миллисент Баньольд. В конце концов, в первый раз она оставила две трети Пожирателей Смерти вне Азкабана.

"Ты скучала по мне?" - Драко сардонически улыбается ей. Его скулы заострены - больше, чем обычно - но цвет его лица хороший. Он все еще немного напрягает плечи, но Пэнси впечатлена тем, как быстро он исцелился.

"Жутко". Сердце Пэнси полно привязанности. Она действительно скучала. "Мне не хватало твоей кислой физиономии".

Драко убирает прядь волос с ее глаз. "Поздравляю с захватом, кстати. Шеф был впечатлен".

Пэнси помимо воли улыбается. Она _реально_ довольна собой в этом рейде. Этим утром другие команды оказывали ей неохотное уважение. Ян Толлер даже купил ей чай и булочку в столовой. "Спасибо. Все те тренировки, которое мы проходили, помогли, знаешь?"

"Еще бы я не знал". Драко хмурится. "Меня едва пускают в министерство. Учебный центр все еще закрыт для меня по приказу Поттера. Я должен быть благодарен, что он позволил мне попасть сюда в Атриум".

"И мы знаем, как плохо для тебя находиться в закрытом помещении". Пэнси знает, что это тяжело для него, но старается держаться легкой и беззаботной интонации. Она на самом деле вздохнула с облегчением от того, что шеф проявил заботу. Она до сих пор не доверяет отчетам. "Без утренних пробежек, да?"

Лицо Драко мрачнеет еще больше. "Только вверх и вниз по лестнице. Я схожу с ума, Пэнс".

Он полон преувеличения, она знает. "Ты разгромил дом?"

"Я оставил это Кричеру". Драко осматривает лабораторию. "Он вытер везде пыль, слава Цирцее. Сначала я волновался за свои легкие. Ты должна была видеть это до того, как пришла в понедельник. Весь чертов верхний этаж был почти в таком же плохом состоянии, как комнаты моей бабушки в Поместье".

Пэнси знает, что бабушка Блэк была чем-то вроде скопидома и хотела, чтобы все вещи его дедушки остались нетронутыми после его смерти, что приводило к известным проблемам с грибковыми инфильтратами и другими формами вредителей в западном крыле Поместья. Честно говоря, на второй год школы был один момент, когда Драко был уверен, что его мать и отец окажутся каждый у своего адвоката по поводу проживания с ними его бабушки. Может быть, они должны были сделать это, думает Пэнси. Жизнь Драко могла бы быть совсем другой.

"Как дела с Поттером?" - Пэнси прикусывает губу, не уверенная, что ей следует это обсуждать, но уверенная, что никто и не собирается. "Ты уже испортил все уродливые предметы его домашнего обихода? Уничтожены ли какие-нибудь более дорогие и безвкусные предметы искусства?"

На мгновение глаза Драко широко раскрываются на его неулыбающемся лице, затем он морщится. "О, верно. Да". Он неловко смотрит в сторону. "Я сожалею об этом. Я не хотел бросать эту вазу в тебя. Я целился в его невероятно глупую голову".

Она смеется. "Я знаю это, ты, ходячая угроза. Я просто хотела убедиться, что мне не придется грубить шефу ради тебя, понимаешь".

"Пока что нет". Драко качает головой. Он обнимает себя руками и покачивается взад-вперед. "Поттер в порядке". Он не смотрит на нее.

И ох, тут есть отличие. Хотя Пэнси и говорит себе, что она не особо хочет знать, ей определенно любопытно. Но она спросит об этом позже – на сегодня есть другие заботы. Она поворачивается к своему рабочему столу. "О, кстати, он упомянул что-нибудь о Райтсоне?"

"Об этой заднице?" - Драко усмехается. "Нет. А что?"

Пэнси проверяет Контролирующее заклинание на Траве Души, затем понижает голос. "Просто сегодня утром я слышала от Шаха, что Райтсон находится под стражей. С Бейтсом". Она смотрит на Драко. "В защищенных камерах".

"Что?" - брови Драко взлетают вверх, а его голос громкий от удивления. Все знают, о каких камерах она говорит. Аврорат использует их не очень часто, и то только в самых опасных случаях. Для Пожирателей Смерти. Для преступников, обладающих магическими способностями, могущими превысить ожидания охранника. Стены камер выложены рунами и чарами, ослабляющими магию, подавляющими ее настолько, чтобы держать сидящего в ней магически эффективным не более, чем обычный бытовой вредитель. Вроде эльфейки. Или, самое большее, боггарта.

Пэнси обрывает Драко. "Я не уверена, кто и что об этом знает. Шах говорит, что они нашли дымящуюся палочку в Азкабане. Он был вынужден прошлой ночью прийти на помощь. Сказал, что вернулся домой почти в половине десятого, а Робардса выдернули из-за обеденного стола. Но я ничего не слышала официально. Я ни от кого не слышу ни слова, видимо, если что-то все же случилось, то они держат это в секрете. Я удивлена, что шеф ничего не слышал". Работа с Травой Души завершена, судя по изменению паров над котлом. "Подожди секунду здесь".

"Может, он что-то и слышал" - говорит Драко. "Он не рассказывает мне всего".

В ответ на это Пэнси фыркает. "О, ради бога. Он расскажет тебе раньше, чем мне или Блейзу, могу тебя заверить".

Драко хмурится и прислоняется к скамье, наполовину присев на любимую табуретку Пэнси, пока та пытается нейтрализовать котел, чтобы его было легче заклинать для чистки. Она останавливается, когда снаружи доносится стук сапог.

"Мы можем войти, Паркинсон?" Это Алтея Уиттакер из команды Райтсона, с Артуром Мэкстоном позади. Каждый из них несет два ящика с уликами, еще два плывут в воздухе возле них. Пэнси чуть не роняет котел на ногу, но ловит его после короткого замешательства и ставит на стол. По Уиттакер заметно, что ей слегка досталось - на лбу длинная красная царапина, а на тыльной стороне ладони яркий синяк.

Лицо Макси неподвижно и мертвенно-бледно. "У вас есть место, чтобы положить это?"

"Да, конечно". Пэнси машет рукой, сохраняя голос ровным. Она знает эти коробки. Их забрали из этой самой лаборатории меньше недели назад. "На столах вон там. Если вас устраивает".

Драко разворачивается к Алтее. На его лице взгляд настороженного кота. "Это подвох?" – требовательно спрашивает он.

Уже не в первый раз Пэнси желает, чтобы он выказывал немного больше такта по отношению к другим командам. Они явно в шоке из-за своего шефа, так же, как была бы и она на их месте. Она пытается представить, на что это было бы похоже, если бы Поттера арестовали таким же образом, но этого бы не случилось, не так ли? Не Спасителя Магического Мира. Он безупречен.

"Нет. Это ваши вещдоки". Голос Алтеи удивительно спокоен, даже терпелив. "Мы получили разрешение от Робардса вернуть их. Поттер велел положить их сюда".

Пэнси подходит к Драко и сжимает своей ладонью его руку. "Мы будем рады взять это под охрану".

Она с одобрением наблюдает, как два аврора опускают тяжелые коробки на скамейку. Их сильные тела не оставляют ее равнодушной. Она задается вопросом, что Райтсон заставлял их делать, или существует ли тренировочный клуб, о котором она не знает. Она напоминает себе позже спросить Поттера. Алтея стройная и высокая, и когда она наклоняется над скамейкой, Пэнси поражает то, как ее формы двигаются под обтягивающей белой рубашкой и идеально подобранными черными брюками. Как бы Алтея не была ей неприятна, Пэнси завидует ее высокому мускулистому телу. Единственные способы, которыми Пэнси обойдет шесть футов – это Оборотное зелье или пара семидюймовых шпилек.

Когда они заканчивают, Алтея подходит к Пэнси. "Нам понадобится ваша помощь". Ее голос немного жёсткий. Осторожный.

"Ты в порядке?" - спрашивает Пэнси, удивляя саму себя своей заботой. Драко бросает на нее острый взгляд, но Пэнси не обращает внимания. Если Шах прав насчет Уиттакер - а он должен знать, так как он был там – то Пэнси поражается способности Алтеи быть в офисе этим утром, выполняя черновую работу на следующий же день после того, как ее шефа посадили под стражу. У Алтеи Уиттакер есть яйца, думает она.

Алтея бросает на нее быстрый, искренний взгляд. "Бывало и лучше". Она колеблется. "Чертовски лучше. Но я просто рада, что мы поймали его на месте преступления. Страшно подумать, что могло бы случиться, да?" Она отводит взгляд в сторону и сглатывает. "Вы думаете, что знаете кого-то ..."

Макси тяжело вздыхает за ее спиной. Он старается не встречаться глазами ни с кем. По правде говоря, он выглядит более расстроенным, чем Алтея, думает Пэнси. Но, с другой стороны, Алтея крепче. Она должна быть. Пэнси может уважать это; она знает, что значит быть женщиной в Аврорате.

"Ладно" - говорит Уиттакер через мгновение, вытирая руки о брюки. "Я думаю, что это практически все. Мы посмотрим, есть ли что-нибудь еще, и принесем". Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, затем останавливается в дверях. "Спасибо, Паркинсон. Малфой".

Когда она уходит, Драко обращается к Пэнси, широко раскрыв глаза. "Что, черт побери, произошло, пока меня не было?"

Пэнси пожимает плечами. "Тут было немного сумасшествия, если честно". Она показывает на дверь. "Хочешь пойти в буфет за чаем, а я тебя догоню?"

И ты расскажешь мне о Поттере и себе, думает она, когда Драко соглашается на чайный перерыв. Она рефлекторно стучит по дереву соседней табуретки.

Как ни ненормальна ситуация в данный момент, Пэнси настроена достаточно скептически, чтобы не верить, что она не может стать еще хуже.

Никто и никогда не готов поверить в худшее относительно других, думает она. Или о самих себе.

4  
Гарри сидит в своем кабинете, ворох документов, разбросанных по его столу, вполне может занять все его время до выходных, учитывая темп, с которым чертов Аврорат, как целое, генерирует инциденты. Он устал и не может должным образом сосредоточиться; он прочитал один и тот же абзац о Райтсоне из доклада Алтеи Уиттакер четыре раза, и это все еще не имеет смысла. Это не имело и тогда, когда Виола принесла ему это, когда он пришел этим утром. Ему интересно, не наложила ли она на него Чары Слежения, учитывая, как быстро она появилась после того, как он бросил свой рюкзак рядом со своим стулом.

Он до сих пор не совсем понимает, что произошло прошлой ночью в Азкабане. Кажется, никто этого не понимает. Виола была непривычно тиха, когда передала рапорт, сказав ему, что Гавайн хочет знать его мнение об этом к половине десятого утра. Селвин в камере содержания, вниз по коридору от Райтсона. Бейтс тоже там. Никто из них не говорит, и Гарри подумывает о том, чтобы спуститься и немного побарабанить в их двери, посмотреть, может, кто-то из них сломается, но, вероятнее всего, Гавайн отымеет его, если он это сделает.

Паркинсон внизу в лаборатории с доказательствами, которые они собрали в Шотландии, должным образом все записывает и сравнивает с образцами, которые она получила из Праги. Малфой должен быть там с ней, судя по тому, что он сказал, когда выходил из следственной комнаты сорок с лишним минут назад. Если Паркинсон уверена, что сможет доказать, что есть общий источник у шотландской Травы Души, которую Селвин пытался сжечь, и мазью, которую Долохов использовал на Забини, это может сделать их на шаг ближе к рассмотрению дела в суде. Со спорами грибов ситуация немного сложнее, но они редки и находятся под угрозой исчезновения, поэтому они будут работать только с косвенными доказательствами. Селвина уже можно обвинить перед Визенгамотом только за то, что он покинул Азкабан без уважительной причины, но любая связь с Долоховым и Абаджиевым, которую они смогут доказать, упрочнит их положение. Сегодня Гермиона должна получить окончательные доказательства магических подписей из Шотландии, разве только что-то пошло не так с сеткой контрольных чар.

Но это все еще не помогает Гарри втиснуть Маркуса Райтсона во всю ситуацию. Он опять смотрит на заявление Алтеи Уиттакер. Есть только одно место, где ее почерк становится немного шатким: там, где она описывает насмешки над ней Родольфуса Лестрейнджа. Он откидывается на спинку стула, размышляя. Ему чертовски не нравится эта история - визиты в Азкабан Райтсона, Бейтса и Люциуса-чертова-Малфоя. Он переворачивает страницу и изучает копию журнала посещений из Азкабана. Есть имена, четкие и ясные, с датами и временем. Подпись Люциуса Малфоя большая и заостренная, чернила черные и густые, слегка смазанные в конце буквы _y_.

"Что вы делали?" - бормочет Гарри себе под нос. Его взгляд следует за линией на странице. _28 мая 2006 г. Визит к Лестрейнджу, Р. 9:08 - 9:24_.

И это тот кусочек информации, который он будет скрывать от Малфоя. Пока, по крайней мере. Гарри не знает, что с этим делать. Лестрейндж - свояк Люциуса. Он мог посещать его по семейным обстоятельствам. Шестнадцать минут. В воскресенье перед тем, как Малфой был атакован посреди здания министерства.

Гарри проводит рукой по лицу и прижимает запястье к нижней губе, изучая папку перед собой. Блядь. Просто _блядь_. Он рад, что Малфой ушел посмотреть, чем занята Паркинсон. Он надеется, что они еще пойдут попить чаю или что-то в этом роде. Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы обработать эту информацию.

Когда кто-то стучит в его приоткрытую дверь, Гарри закрывает папку. "Да?" Он невероятно удивлен, когда, из всех возможных посетителей, появляется Нарцисса Малфой, элегантно одетая в нежно-сиреневую мантию и с идеально причесанными волосами. Она сжимает маленькую розовую кожаную сумочку и немного неуверенно осматривается.

"Миссис Малфой". Гарри вскакивает на ноги, пытаясь очистить стул для Нарциссы, чтобы она могла сесть. Взмахом палочки он выбрасывает стопку книг в угол. "Вот. Мои извинения за беспорядок". Он не уверен, почему она здесь, но это кажется больше, чем случайным совпадением, чтобы быть обычным визитом, если она пришла тогда, когда Гарри читает досье на ее мужа.

Нарцисса садится на деревянный стул, ее спина идеально прямая, и складывает руки на коленях вокруг своей маленькой сумки. "Спасибо, инспектор Поттер. Извините, что прибыла без предупреждения". Она бросает взгляд назад на дверь. "Меня сопроводили сюда".

Гарри замечает, что у двери стоит Шах. Он выглядит уставшим и измученным. Гарри задается вопросом, спал ли он вообще, прежде чем вернуться в министерство сегодня утром. Зная Шаха, он, вероятно, просто на несколько часов прилег в пустой следственной комнате.

"Спасибо, Хасан" - говорит Гарри, и Шах кивает, ускользая. Гарри снова смотрит на Нарциссу. "Вам всегда рады, конечно". Гарри лично думает, что, учитывая ее сына в его доме - не говоря уже о его постели - Нарцисса может позволить себе любые вольности, которые пожелает. Однако ему интересно, почему она не пришла в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, и удивляется, нет ли проблем между ней и Малфоем. Он не знает, расскажет ли Малфой об этом, если таковые будут.

"Чем я могу помочь?" Гарри сканирует ее лицо в поисках намека, но не видит ничего, что могло бы помочь.

Нарцисса глубоко вздыхает. Ее пальцы сжимаются вокруг ее сумки. "Я здесь, чтобы поговорить о Драко".

У Гарри пересыхает горло, а внутренности скручиваются в огромный узел. "Хорошо". Он думает о Малфое, лежащем рядом с ним в постели прошлой ночью, о пальцах, мягко касающихся его лица. Между ним и Малфоем столько всего, чего Гарри не понимает - или, может быть, он понимает, но не позволяет себе думать об этом должным образом. Когда он проснулся посреди ночи, а Малфоя не было рядом, Гарри почувствовал себя более одиноким, чем он был на протяжении всей чертовой войны. 

Нарцисса наклоняет голову. Ее поднятая бровь говорит Гарри, что его нервозность по поводу ее сына не осталась незамеченной. Естественно. Тем не менее, она сама выглядит некомфортно. "И о моем муже, конечно".

И вот оно, не так ли? Нарцисса пришла сюда, чтобы поговорить с ним о ее муже, здесь, где ее сын не может ее видеть. Гарри старается не выглядеть слишком заинтересованным, но откидывается на спинку стула. "Конечно. Я всегда рад слушать". У него есть несколько собственных вопросов, на которые он надеется получить ответ.

Нарцисса медленно, осторожно вздыхает и встречает взгляд Гарри. "Люциус — это тот человек, которому Долохов пытался послать сигнал, когда Драко был ранен. Я в этом уверена".

Гарри сцепляет пальцы. Он так и думал, если честно. Это вполне логично, учитывая связи Пожирателя Смерти и их общее прошлое. "Мне жаль, что я так груб, что спрашиваю, но у Вас есть доказательства этого?"

Нарцисса поджимает губы. "Жена знает, мистер Поттер. Мой муж ..." Она балансирует на грани доверия к нему, Гарри это видит. Он был со многими свидетелями, и он знает, что она должна решиться сделать этот прыжок и предать самого близкого и самого дорогого ей человека. Нарцисса проводит большим пальцем по гладкой коже своей сумочки. Гарри чувствует тот момент, когда она сдается; ее лицо слегка меняется, достаточно, чтобы он понял, что она приняла решение. "Мой муж и я живем очень разными жизнями, инспектор Поттер. Я люблю его, но я редко спрашиваю, где он был, когда уходил из дома". Она смотрит в сторону, ее голос на мгновение вздрагивает. "Это привычка, которую я приобрела во время последней войны. Возможно, даже раньше. Мне всегда было легче не знать. Я полагаю, это защитило меня, во многих отношениях".

Гарри смотрит на нее, просто выжидая. Он знает, что нужно дать ей пространство, чтобы она сказала, что хочет сказать.

"Люциус" - тихо говорит Нарцисса – "в последнее время довольно часто отсутствовал. Он также принимал странных посетителей. В своих личных комнатах". Она смотрит на Гарри. "Это очень знакомая манера, инспектор Поттер. Я надеялась, что он бросил ее после смерти Темного Лорда".

"Вы бы знали, куда он ушел?" Гарри старается говорить как можно мягче. Глаза Нарциссы слишком яркие, по его мнению. Это практически облегчение для нее – возможность рассказать, думает он. Секретность - это тяжелая ноша. "Он путешествует за границей?"

"Иногда, я думаю". Нарцисса делает паузу. "Но он охотится и в Шотландии". Ее взгляд ускользает, а линия становится тоньше. "Или так он говорит. Люциус никогда не заботился о выслеживании чего-то большего, чем фазан, в своей жизни".

Яблочко, думает Гарри. Если он сможет связать Люциуса с рейдом на Лох-Левен, то это станет еще одним сильным основанием для его дела. "Вы знаете, где?" – спрашивает он, и достает перо и блокнот.

"Он унаследовал домик возле Хогварца" - говорит Нарцисса. "В горах".

"Рядом с Лох-Левен?" - спрашивает Гарри, и Нарцисса выглядит немного удивленной.

"Не на озере, но это не далеко. В миле или около того вверх по горам". Нарцисса наклоняется вперед, ее длинные и нежные золотые серьги покачиваются вместе с ней. "Отец Люциуса, Абраксас, любил это место; Люциус ненавидит его. Он много лет отказывался появляться там. И все же он был там на трех выходных с марта". Она встречает взгляд Гарри. "Вы понимаете мою озабоченность".

Гарри думает, что может понять. Малфой вообще не упоминал о домике, что беспокоит Гарри. "Ваш сын знает об этом доме?"

Нарцисса пожимает плечами. "Я уверена, что об этом упоминали в его присутствии, но, насколько я знаю, он никогда не был там. Как я уже сказала, Люциуса это не интересовало. Это никогда не было местом семейного отдыха". Она колеблется, затем говорит: "У нас есть другая собственность, которую мы предпочитали для этого".

Гарри уверен, что есть. Вероятно, та, о которой министерство еще не знает. Он набрасывает заметки на пергамент. "Вы упомянули посетителей".

Нарцисса замирает, и Гарри поднимает на нее взгляд. Она выглядит напуганной так, как он никогда не видел. Она выдыхает, затем кивает. "Да. Я видела одно или два знакомых лица в Поместье тогда, когда не должна была находиться там". Она разглаживает прядь волос за своим ухом; Гарри улавливает слабую дрожь в ее руке. "Возвращаясь раньше после поручения или от друзей. Такого рода событий. И всегда издалека. Фигуру в коридоре или голос, когда закрывалась дверь. Тогда, когда это было довольно очевидно, что я должна быть застигнута врасплох". Она смещается в кресле, скрестив ноги на лодыжках. "И я делала свое дело, притворяясь, что ничего не заметила. Но после этого - после Драко…". В ее голосе слышится слабая заминка. "Что ж, я не позволю моему сыну пострадать, инспектор Поттер. Я думаю, Вы понимаете эту точку зрения".

О, он понимает. Еще как. Гарри опускает перо. "Могу ли я уточнить, кого Вы видели?" Гарри готов дать ей время, необходимое для ответа. Он знает, что это важно.

Нарцисса вздыхает, возясь с розовым ремешком своей сумки, прежде чем отвечает. "Я видела Джеймса Селвина". Она смотрит на Гарри, ее лицо бледное. "И еще я слышала Корбана Яксли. Дважды".

Гарри встает, затем заставляет себя расслабиться. Перо взлетает в воздух вслед за ним, он щелкает пальцами, и оно снова начинает писать, наполняя пергамент его почерком. "Миссис Малфой, позвольте мне быть предельно ясным. Вы утверждаете, что слышали Корбана Яксли, который считается покойным. И Вы утверждаете, что видели Джеймса Селвина в Уилтшире, когда он должен быть в Азкабане". Он не хочет, чтобы она знала, что Селвин находится в камере всего в нескольких коридорах от них.

Нарцисса кивает, подбородок высоко поднят. "Да, инспектор Поттер. Вы можете считать меня сумасшедшей, но я чертовски хорошо знаю, что я видела и слышала в своем доме. Возможно, есть те, кто решит не верить мне, но я знаю обоих этих магов с…". Она смотрит вниз на свои руки, плотно обвивающие ее сумку. "С прошлого".

Готов поспорить, что ты знаешь, думает Гарри. Но он не хочет расстраивать ее, и он шокирован подтверждением их недавних доказательств и соучастием Люциуса Малфоя. Нарцисса не сказала бы ему этого, если бы она не была очень, очень зла. Он не знает, быть ли ему в восторге или в ужасе.

Черт, но он не хочет рассказывать об этом Малфою.

"Могу ли я спросить, почему Вы выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы начать действовать, если Вы подозревали, что эти люди уже несколько месяцев приходят в Ваш дом? И почему я?" Гарри, честно говоря, немного смущен. Он бы ожидал, что мать Малфоя сначала поговорит с Паркинсон или Забини.

"Естественно, это из-за моего сына". Нарцисса встречается с ним взглядом, и Гарри старается не отводить взгляда. "Вы предложили Драко убежище. А его отец чуть не убил его". Ее рот сжимается. "Хотя я и люблю своего мужа, инспектор Поттер, Вы точно знаете, как далеко я способна зайти, чтобы защитить моего сына".

Гарри знает. По этой причине он обязан Нарциссе Малфой своей собственной жизнью. Он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе. "Вы знаете, почему на него напали?"

Нарцисса отворачивается, ее изогнутые брови сближаются. Гарри хорошо знает такое выражение лица ее сына, когда он в ярости. Обычно на Гарри.

"Мой муж слаб" - говорит она после долгого мгновения. "За эти годы я узнала, насколько он восприимчив к власти других. Судя по тому, что я смогла узнать за последние несколько дней, я думаю, что он работал с Антонином Долоховым над схемой восстановления его власти, потерянной во время войны. Я полагаю, у него были сомнения незадолго до того, как Драко был ранен, и он пытался отказаться от участия в любых планах, которые они составили. В прошлый четверг, ночью, Люциус вошел в мои комнаты, пьяный в стельку, и сказал мне, что он сожалеет, что он совершил огромную ошибку и сделает все возможное, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Я позволила ему спать рядом с собой; он был так потрясен. Он не дал мне подробностей, но, когда Драко ... " Она замолкает и смахивает слезу большим пальцем.

Гарри медленно кивает, удивленный откровенным характером ее наблюдения и ее доверием к нему. Он не хочет испортить это. "Значит, когда Вы попросили меня об убежище в пятницу, Вы знали, что именно поэтому Драко был ранен".

"Я подозревала связь, да". Нарцисса на мгновение закрывает глаза. "Я не знала, что в четверг вечером Люциус говорил о Долохове. Я не знала этого, пока не пришла в Св. Мунго в пятницу. Но позже домовые эльфы сказали мне, что через час или два после того, как я ушла, чтобы навестить Драко, в Поместье пришел Долохов, и Люциус куда-то ушел с ним". Она открывает глаза и смотрит на Гарри. "Боюсь, не совсем охотно. Похоже, были произнесены разные слова. Трисси была очень расстроена этим и пряталась в кладовке до конца дня".

"Ваш муж сказал Вам что-нибудь об этом?" - спрашивает Гарри.

Нарцисса качает головой. "Он был зол в субботу, когда Драко вернул его сову с пеплом. В ярость такого сорта Люциус приходит только тогда, когда он напуган". Она колеблется. "В ловушке. Он разъярился и заперся в своих комнатах. В те несколько раз, что он выходил, он был пьян". На ее лице запечатлена глубокая грусть. "Полагаю, мне следовало прийти раньше. Но я не хотела, чтобы Драко узнал об этом. Не таким образом".

Гарри смотрит на нее. "Миссис Малфой, мне очень жаль спрашивать, но чувствуете ли Вы себя в безопасности в своем доме?"

Ее подбородок резко поднимается, и она смотрит на него блестящими на свету глазами.

"Просто, если бы Вы были моей матерью, я бы хотел убедиться в этом" - неловко заканчивает Гарри.

Он удивлен теплом улыбки, которую она дарит ему. "Спасибо, инспектор Поттер. Это, пожалуй, самое доброе, что кто-либо говорил мне за долгое время". Кажется, она мгновение обдумывает его слова, затем качает головой. "Знаете, я никогда не в безопасности. Но я к этому давно привыкла. Уверяю вас, я не потеряла ни одного из своих защитных навыков".

Не впервые Гарри ненавидит Люциуса Малфоя той ненавистью, что граничит с безумием. За то, что он мог подвергнуть женщину, которая любила его, и сына, который боготворил его, такой опасности, и не раз, что он мог открыть их таким опасным, жестоким и ужасным людям, а затем не защищать их… Гарри приходится подавить вспышку гнева, от которой обугливаются края его блокнота. Он убирает дым одной ладонью, гася крошечное пламя. Нарцисса просто с любопытством смотрит на него. На одной стороне пергамента остается след от огня, но Гарри это не волнует.

"Не могли бы Вы остаться на несколько дней с Вашей сестрой?" - Гарри нервно возится со своим пером. "Я могу приставить к дому охранника. И я думаю, что Андромеда не будет возражать; я имею в виду, она говорит о Вас, Вы знаете. Когда я там, навещаю моего крестника". Гарри бывает там не особенно часто, но он старается видеть Тедди, по крайней мере, несколько раз в месяц. У Андромеды есть скромный дом в Ислингтоне, с хорошей школой для Тедди поблизости и ухоженным, хотя и небольшим, садом, в котором он может играть.

Нарцисса нежно улыбается. "Если вы собираетесь бороться против моего мужа, а я догадываюсь что мое сегодняшнее посещение даст вам более чем достаточное основание для этого, то самое безопасное место для меня на данный момент на его стороне, не так ли? Иначе как это будет выглядеть, если вы поймаете его, когда меня там нет? Люциус, возможно, отсекает меня от всего, что пугает его, но он заметит, если я исчезну. Особенно, если я пойду к моей сестре. Боюсь, он не любит Андромеду. Лучше не привлекать его внимания".

Она, конечно же, права. Гарри знает это, благодаря множеству обучающих курсов, не говоря уже о случаях насилия над женщинами, которые он видел на полевой практике. И все же он хочет защитить Нарциссу, хотя бы потому, что она мать Малфоя. Он хочет защитить ее всеми доступными ему способами.

"Я знала, с чем имею дело, когда пришла сюда". Нарцисса легко кивает, и ее опустившиеся плечи горделиво распрямляются. В ее глазах появляется острый блеск. "Я не увижу своего единственного сына убитым только потому, что его отец трус".

"Миссис Малфой, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы Долохов не навредил ему". Гарри кусает губу, стараясь не вспоминать то, что видел шесть дней назад. Незваные образы возникают в его голове. Малфой перед палочкой Забини, Малфой, такой бледный, лежит на полу, плащ закрутился вокруг него, кровь течет на мрамор под ним. Его голос слегка дрожит, когда он говорит: "Даю Вам слово".

В смежной комнате слышится какое-то движение, глухой удар тела об один из столов. Гарри замирает, глядя мимо Нарциссы. "Паркинсон" - резко говорит он, но это не она.

Малфой появляется в дверном проеме, с бледным и застывшим лицом. "Привет, мама" - вежливо говорит он, но его глаза широко раскрыты и затемнены. Он не встречается взглядом с Гарри.

"Как долго ты был там?" - спрашивает Гарри, но он уже знает ответ.

"Достаточно долго" - говорит Малфой. Он скрещивает руки на груди. Он выглядит потерянным и неуместным, стоя в дверях кабинета Гарри. "Значит, отец взялся за свои старые фокусы".

"Малфой" - начинает говорить Гарри, но Малфой поднимает руку.

"Все в порядке, Поттер". Рот Малфоя изгибается в одну сторону. Это не приятная улыбка. "Можно было бы подумать, что за двадцать шесть лет я привыкну к наиболее идиотским попыткам моего отца захватить власть". Он смотрит на свою мать. "Ты уверена в этом".

Нарцисса не отводит взгляда от своего сына. "Да".

Малфой делает неровный вдох. "Нам нужно довести это до сведения Главного Аврора". Его лицо бледное, но решительное. "Ты знаешь, что они проведут рейд в Поместье. Снова".

"Я знаю" - говорит Нарцисса, поднимаясь на ноги, и Гарри чувствует, что он больше не участвует в разговоре. Мать и сын смотрят друг на друга в одинаковой мрачной решимости.

"Это будет тяжело для тебя". Челюсть Малфоя сжимается. "И для меня, но в основном для тебя".

Нарцисса слабо улыбается ему. "Мы пережили и худшее, любовь моя".

"Это не значит, что мне это нравится". Малфой протягивает руку, и Нарцисса берет ее. "Цирцея, мама, почему бы тебе не оставить его ..."

"Это не так просто…"

"Это _так_ " - говорит Малфой резким голосом. Он смотрит в сторону, но его пальцы все еще сплетены с пальцами его матери. Он сжимает губы и фыркает.

Большой палец Нарциссы обводит маленькие кружочки на тыльной стороне его ладони. "Это то, что я могу сделать, Драко". Она притягивает его ближе к себе, а другая рука касается его щеки. Гарри вынужден отвести взгляд; вид матери Малфоя, успокаивающей его, почти ошеломляет. Он чувствует волну горя и тоски по собственной матери, по тому, чего у него никогда не было. "Но это моя линия" - шепчет Нарцисса. "Та, которой я буду придерживаться, что бы он ни делал. Как бы я его ни любила, я не позволю тебе пострадать…"

"Но у тебя есть…" - бормочет Малфой. Он прижимает лицо к плечу своей матери, позволяя ей обнять его. Он закрывает глаза. "Мама…"

"Делай, что ты должен делать" - тихо говорит Нарцисса. Она целует Малфоя в висок, затем отходит, потянувшись за сумкой, которую она оставила на стуле. "Куда бы это ни привело".

Малфой кивает, и Гарри видит боль, написанную на его лице. Он никогда не видел Малфоя таким открытым в своих чувствах, не перед Гарри, но ведь Гарри здесь просто чужак, не так ли?

Нарцисса смотрит на Гарри, и он стоит торжественно и внимательно. "Спасибо, инспектор. Я благодарна Вам за безопасность моего сына".

"Если я могу что-нибудь сделать, пожалуйста, присылайте сову в любое время. Я попрошу Кричера присмотреть за Орестом". Гарри хотел бы, чтобы он мог сделать больше. Он знает, что его обещания не имеют смысла, что Нарцисса храбрее, чем он мог себе представить.

"Спасибо. Если возникнет необходимость, я свяжусь с Вами". Она касается лица Малфоя. "Будь храбрым, мой мальчик".

Малфой только сглатывает и отворачивается. Нарцисса вздыхает, и затем уходит в шелесте сиреневого шелка.

Гарри немного ждет, а потом говорит: "Послушай, Малфой, если ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с Гавайном ..."

"Я потому и пришел" - говорит Малфой и смотрит на Гарри. На его лице открытое горе, которое разрывает сердце Гарри, но Малфой вздыхает, и Гарри наблюдает, как он подавляет в себе эти чувства. "Робардс хочет, чтобы мы были в его офисе. Сейчас. Виола говорит, что Грейнджер здесь, чтобы поговорить о наших следующих шагах, сейчас, когда Райтсон…" Малфой замолкает. Он проводит рукой по волосам. "Черт. Я даже не знаю, что об этом сказать. Полагаю, что слухи правдивы, если Виола их упоминает".

Гарри знает это чувство. "Это был тот еще денек".

"Больше похоже на неделю". Малфой сутулится. Гарри хотелось бы подойти к нему, обнять руками его тонкую фигуру, положить подбородок на его плечо и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо.

Но это не будет хорошо, не так ли?

"Мне жаль" - это все, что Гарри может сказать, и Малфой бросает на него сардонический взгляд.

"Главный Аврор ждет, Поттер" - говорит Малфой, поворачивается и выходит из кабинета Гарри, придерживая за собой дверь.

Гарри поднимает папку и следует за ним с тяжелым сердцем.

5  
Задумавшись, Драко тянет Поттера через коридор к кабинету Робардса. Он чувствует себя оцепеневшим, но не удивленным, и вот эта последняя эмоция огорчает его больше всего, думает он. Он по-своему любит своего отца, но Люциус всегда был эгоистичным придурком, ставившим свои собственные желания выше всего, что могло бы принести пользу его жене и сыну, поэтому Драко не особо знает, чего еще он мог ожидать от него. Не то, чтобы он не знал, что Люциус все еще придерживается своих чертовых предрассудков. Драко был вынужден слышать его проповеди на воскресных обедах в течение многих лет. Он научился отключаться от них, как и его мать, и, возможно, это была их ошибка, думает он.

Он связывал ярость своего отца со старческим фанатизмом, уверенный, что Люциус был достаточно сломлен для этих глупостей. Очевидно, Драко был чертовски неправ, не так ли?

"Ты сказал, что это только мы и другие заинтересованные стороны" - говорит Поттер, оглядываясь, когда они входят в КПП. "Гермиона, конечно. Кто-нибудь еще?"

"Не то, чтобы Виола сказала". Драко все еще отвлечен. Он сердится на свою мать за то, что она не пришла с этим к нему, за то, что вместо этого пошла к Поттеру и раскрыла их семейные секреты ему – из всех людей. Лицо Драко кажется горячим; ему не нравится, что Поттер продолжает бросать на него обеспокоенные взгляды, пока Драко следует за ним через КПП. Если бы половина личного состава не наблюдала за их прохождением, Драко остановился бы и наорал на него, сказав, чтобы он оставил его, блядь, в покое.

Но он не может, поэтому он просто думает об этом, а Поттер, похоже, не в состоянии прочитать мысли Драко. Вместо этого Поттер кивает Макси и Алтее, которые отрывают взгляды от своих столов. Команда Райтсона сейчас выглядит дезориентированной, все они сидят вместе и выглядят полуоглушенными. За исключением Алтеи, чей рот сжат в жесткую тонкую линию. Она кивает Драко, что удивляет его настолько, что он непроизвольно кивает в ответ. Не в первый раз Драко благодарен судьбе за то, что это не его шеф под стражей, что ему не нужно было арестовывать именно Поттера. Это было бы за гранью ужаса - он может только представить, какие сплетни разнеслись бы по Аврорату. Он вспоминает, как Алтея обвинила его в том, что он отсосал Поттеру, чтобы попасть в команду. Трудно поверить, что это было всего несколько недель назад. Все изменилось вокруг них; все разваливается.

Ему это не нравится, но он сочувствует Алтее. Наверняка для нее это трудно, думает он. Она слишком идеалистична, особенно для Равенкло. В последнее время шептались о Райтсоне и Алтее; Драко не обращал на них внимания. Он не думает, что Алтея когда-либо уделила бы Райтсону время, несмотря на разнузданную природу мельницы офисных слухов; а еще Драко уверен, что она играет за противоположную команду. Тем не менее, трудно терять шефа, особенно вот так, и он не завидует никому в этой команде.

Когда они входят в покрытое коврами пространство в кабинете Главного Аврора, Виола вскакивает на ноги, отчаянно жестикулируя им. "Где вы были? Берти и Неописуемые здесь уже десять минут!"

"Извини, Виола. У нас был посетитель". Поттер засовывает руки в карманы и одаривает ее обаятельно-извиняющейся улыбкой, а Драко воочию наблюдает эффект Магии Поттера. Драко требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не войти во внутренний кабинет Главного Аврора закатив глаза и не оттолкнув Поттера. Не говоря уже о том, что Виола должна бы понимать - она все равно слишком стара для него.

Виола улыбается Поттеру, несмотря на ее явное раздражение десять секунд назад. "Ладно, Гарри. Я знаю, что тебе есть над чем работать. Тем не менее, он злится, так что ждите немного мыльной пены". 

Драко сдерживает фырканье; он слишком уважает наблюдательность Виолы. Она сделает его жизнь адом, если поймает его. Но это не раздражает так, как тот факт, что очкастому мерзавцу все еще все сходит с рук, даже теперь, когда он вырос красивым, широкоплечим и с глубоким грудным голосом. Это действует на некоторых, думает Драко. Несмотря на собственные душевные страдания, Драко хотел бы, чтобы мир не подчинялся всем прихотям Гарри Поттера. На самом деле, Поттеру пошло бы только на пользу, если бы время от времени ему говорили "нет".

Виола бросает на Драко острый взгляд, и Драко пытается улыбнуться, хотя мысленно он и проклинает ее за то, что она глупая, одурманенная Поттером корова.

Опять же, кого он обманывает? Он не имеет права показывать на нее пальцем. Он сам такой же.

Поттер открывает дверь во внутренний кабинет Главного Аврора, и изнутри доносится голос Робардса. "Где, к дьяволу, ты был, парень! Иди сюда немедленно!"

Драко проскальзывает внутрь за спиной Поттера, наблюдая из-за его плеча, как Робардс встает из-за стола, выглядя так, словно собирается порвать Поттера в клочья. Наконец-то, думает Драко, и мрачно ждет фейерверка. Главный Аврор способен привести в ужас любого, когда он в ярости, а он явно не особо доволен.

"Гавайн" - спокойно говорит Поттер. "Мы пришли так быстро, как смогли".

"Где Паркинсон?" - резко спрашивает Робардс.

"В лаборатории" - говорит Поттер. "У нее все еще есть улики, с которыми она работает. Из Шотландии". Он идет к столу Робардса. "Как Вы знаете, Забини все еще в отпуске по болезни, так что пока это я и Малфой".

Драко осматривает комнату. Грейнджер холодно кивает из угла. Драко отмечает отсутствие американца Дюранта. Спасибо Цирцее. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Драко, - это Легилимент, особенно этот. Драко уверен, что любой может прочитать его мысли; он зол и напуган. Тем не менее, когда Берти смотрит на него приветственным взглядом, Драко не может удержаться от улыбки.

Перед столом Робардса есть три пустых стула, а на совещании больше никого. Драко удивлен, что их команда была приглашена.

Разумеется, Робардс смягчается, ибо кто будет призывать Поттера к порядку в этом чертовом министерстве? Вздохнув, он падает на стул за столом. "Сядь, Поттер. Малфой. Грейнджер, ты введешь их в курс дел?"

Поттер садится в самое большое и центральное кресло, а Драко занимает одно в стороне, ближе к Берти. "Так что нам известно на данный момент?" - спрашивает Поттер.

"Райтсон под стражей" - говорит Грейнджер. "Его собственная команда выяснила, что он был замешан в махинациях Селвина. Кажется, это была подмена с помощью Оборотного зелья". Она и Поттер на мгновение обмениваются взглядами. И это ли не интересно, думает Драко. Он знает, что золотое трио было не таким уж золотым в школе. "Насколько мы можем судить по заявлению Хопкирк - и имейте в виду, что оно было довольно бессвязным - она отправлялась навестить Селвина с двумя фляжками контрабандного Оборотного Зелья. Она выпивала одну, он выпивал другую, и он выходил из Азкабана как Мафальда Хопкирк. Обычно на один день, может быть, два". Она хмурится. "В последний раз он не вернулся. Она была отмечена как в отпуске, но один из ее коллег сообщил о ее отсутствии в среду, когда она не вернулась". Она смотрит на Робардса. "Очевидно, это потерялось в документах".

Робардс закатывает глаза, а Драко наклоняется вперед. "Мафальда Хопкирк из офиса "Ненадлежащее Использование Магии"?" - спрашивает он.

Грейнджер кивает. "А что?"

"Какая у нее была причина посещать Селвина?" - говорит Драко. "Она же не аврор или адвокат. Она, черт возьми, отслеживает магические подписи. Чаще всего подростков".

"Кажется, она двоюродная сестра Селвина" - говорит Робардс. Он смотрит на Драко. "У нее были какие-либо предыдущие связи с вашими семейными…" Он колеблется, затем говорит: "Знакомыми?" Действительно, тактично, и Драко это ценит. Он думает, что Поттеру было бы полезно позаимствовать этот конкретный навык у Главного Аврора, вместо того, чтобы топтаться по чувствам людей, как чертов Взрывопотам во время течки.

Драко размышляет. "Она никогда не была частью окружения моего отца, но я думаю, что слышал, как ее имя всплывало и раньше". Он хмурится. "Разве она не утверждала после войны, что была под _Империусом_?"

"Она предъявила следы проклятия" - говорит Берти со своей стороны. "Достаточные для того, чтобы никогда не быть привлеченной к суду".

Драко качает головой. "Я не думаю, что это правда". Он смотрит на Берти. "Это было много лет назад, и, возможно, я ошибаюсь, но…" - он замолкает и кусает большой палец, прежде чем со вздохом опустить руку. "Извините. Назовите меня циничным, но мой отец точно знал, как подделать следы _Империуса_ ". Поттер смотрит на него с сочувствием. Драко отворачивается.

Грейнджер продолжает. "Вызывает беспокойство то, что некоторые из посетителей были чиновниками министерства или аврорами. Так что это больше, чем просто заговор Пожирателей Смерти. Или, если это так, он глубже, чем мы думали".

Робардс тяжело вздыхает и считает на пальцах. "Райтсон. Хопкирк. Бейтс - хотя у него есть алиби на один из тех дней, поэтому мы еще расследуем это". Он хмурится. "Мы все еще держим его в камере. Он утверждает, что не сделал ничего плохого".

Берти фыркает. "Посмотрим".

"Вы думаете, Пожиратели Смерти превращались в авроров?" - спрашивает Поттер. "Если у них есть волосы или ногти ..."

"Возможно" - говорит Робардс. "Хотя Райтсон, очевидно, симпатизирующий, если не явный адепт". Его рот сжимается под усами. "Заявление Алтеи Уиттакер делает это совершенно ясным".

"Райтсон сказал что-нибудь еще?" - спрашивает Поттер.

"Нет". Робардс поворачивается к Драко. "Ваш отец тоже отмечался в журнале, констебль Малфой. И, должен заметить, довольно часто".

Драко снова вскипает, но пытается сохранить самообладание. Реально, ничто не могло бы доставить ему большего удовольствия, чем аппарировать в Поместье в ярости, особенно после подтверждения его матерью того, что делал его отец. Это порадовало бы его юношескую часть, но он знает, что не выдержит гнева, что он ничего не сможет сделать против самовлюбленного безумия своего отца. Мнение его отца о нем герметично и было таковым в течение многих лет, и Драко ничего не может сделать, кроме как спровоцировать его.

Драко кивает, глотая комок в горле. "Да, сэр. Я прошу прощения за это".

Робардс долго изучает его лицо. "Вы ничего не можете с этим поделать, Малфой. Но я ценю Вашу озабоченность".

Берти наклоняется вперед, сжимает колено Драко. "Ты не он, Драко. Мы это знаем. Но, не говорил ли твой отец тебе что-нибудь о том, что он задумал? Он кидает на Драко яркий взгляд, ободряя его.

Драко скрещивает руки на груди. "Нет, боюсь, мы не часто общаемся, и он никогда бы не доверил мне важную информацию. Он знает, что я думаю по поводу всего этого".

"А что ты думаешь?" – спрашивает Робардс.

Грейнджер наблюдает за ним. Поттер выглядит растерянным, но его тело смещается к Драко в не-угрожающей манере, его плечи развернуты к нему. Драко знает, что он оказывает максимальную поддержку, на которую может решиться; на его лице выражение искреннего сочувствия.

"Я бы чертовски хотел проклясть его" - честно говорит Драко. "За исключением того, что сам я не желаю попадать в Азкабан".

Робардс кивает. "Хорошо. Тогда мы согласны". Он делает паузу. "Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится самоотвод, Малфой, это не будет проблемой".

"В конце концов, это твоя семья" - говорит Берти. Драко благодарен за понимание со стороны своего наставника. Берти знает, насколько сложны отношения Драко с отцом.

Драко глубоко вздыхает. "Я чувствую, что у меня не возникнет проблем с выполнением моих обязанностей аврора по охране магического закона, сэр. Я бы хотел стать частью команды". Он смотрит на Поттера. "Ты будешь рассказывать ему о последнем фокусе моего отца, или я?"

Поттер долго изучает Драко, затем вздыхает. "Ко мне приходила Нарцисса Малфой, сэр". Он поворачивается к Робардсу. "Вот почему мы опоздали. У нее были достоверные свидетельства того, что с марта Люциус Малфой встречается с Пожирателями Смерти в Поместье. Возможно, дольше". Его взгляд устремляется на Драко, но он не останавливается. "Она узнала в посетителях Селвина, Яксли и Долохова".

"Яксли". Голос Робардса звучит устало. "Значит, воспоминание в голове Забини ..."

"Кажется правильным" - говорит Поттер. "Она также предположила, что Люциус Малфой встречался с другими неизвестными ей людьми в домике, принадлежащем семье, около Лох-Левена".

Драко резко вдыхает. "Что?" Он в замешательстве. "У нас нет ..."

"Твой дедушка…" - говорит Поттер, почти нежно. "Твоя мать считает, что это могло упоминаться в твоем присутствии в какой-то момент, даже если ты никогда там не был".

Драко хмурится. В голове всплывает воспоминание о спорящих дедушке и отце, они оба кричали о каком-то месте, куда дедушка Абраксас хотел взять Драко на охоту, когда он был маленьким. "О" - тихо говорит он. "Я идиот".

Берти фыркает, перебивая его. "Ничего подобного, парень. Не твоя вина, что твой отец - мудак".

Робардс смотрит на Драко. "Вы знаете, что нам нужно реагировать на эту информацию, констебль Малфой".

"Я знаю". Драко встречает взгляд Главного Аврора. "И, как я уже сказал, сэр, я хочу быть частью команды, когда речь пойдет о любых действиях, которые мы предпримем. По меньшей мере, я могу провести всех через защиту ворот".

"Это необычно" - говорит Робардс.

"Гавайн" - тихо говорит Поттер, и Робардс просто кивает.

"Я подумаю об этом". Робардс откидывается на спинку стула, выглядя уставшим и изнуренным.

"Еще есть проблема с Непростительным заклятием Райтсона" - говорит Берти. Он смотрит на Драко. "Он несколько раз кастовал смертельное проклятие с помощью своей аврорской палочки. Гавайн утверждает, что не снимал ограничения".

Робардс проводит рукой по лицу. "Должно быть, он сам взломал их".

"Это невозможно" - говорит Грейнджер. "Они могут быть сняты только Вами или кем-то из других глав ДМПП. Кроакером, Песгудом. Оба настаивают, что они этого не делали".

Рука Робардса опускается на его стол, резкий и гневный стук эхом разносится по комнате, заставляя всех замолчать. "Ну, я, черт побери, этого не делал".

"Никто и не говорит, что это ты". Берти наклоняется вперед, его локти лежат на коленях. "Но или Райтсон - лучший маг, чем я думаю, или у него есть друзья в высших эшелонах, способные разрушить эти заклинания". Он хмурится, глядя на свои сложенные руки, с обеспокоенным выражением лица. "Я считаю, из этого следует, что мы должны действовать крайне осторожно, Гавайн".

Робардс вздыхает. "Я согласен. Вот почему ничего из этого не выходит из этой комнаты, я понятно выражаюсь?" Все кивают, даже Драко. Робардс кладет руки на край стола, слегка барабаня по нему пальцами. "Завтра - рейд в Поместье Малфоев. Чем раньше, тем лучше. Поттер, Грейнджер, вы можете это сделать?"

"Я могу провести оценку рисков сегодня днем" - говорит Грейнджер. Она смотрит на Поттера. "Хочешь прийти ко мне в офис, чтобы обсудить детали?"

"Да" - говорит Поттер. "Половина третьего тебе подходит?"

Грейнджер морщит нос. "В это время я встречаюсь с Кроакером, но мне все равно придется перенести график, если я работаю над оценкой. Скажем, четыре?"

"Мне подходит". Поттер записывает время в блокноте. "Я спущусь. Это будет моя команда - без Забини, конечно, так как он все еще не доступен, и, возможно, Малфоя - вместе с Неописуемыми?"

"И еще несколькими аврорами" - говорит Робардс. "Позже я сообщу вам имена. Я хочу убедиться, что они те, на благоразумие которых мы можем положиться. То же самое с твоей стороны, Грейнджер. Твои лучшие кадры. Высший доступ". Робардс долго смотрит на Драко, затем вздыхает. "Я собираюсь довериться и тебе, парень. Если ты думаешь, что способен на это".

Драко кивает, его живот скручивается. Он знает, что это значит; для него, для его матери, для его отца. "Я просто хочу быть там, сэр. Ради моей матери".

"Хорошо. Не облажайся". Робардс смотрит на Поттера. "Есть ли у тебя проблемы с Малфоем в составе?" Поттер качает головой, и Робардс поворачивается к Грейнджер. "У тебя?"

Грейнджер некоторое время глядит на Драко, затем качает головой. "Если Гарри думает, что Малфой может с этим справиться, сэр, тогда я не буду возражать. Мы можем использовать его знания".

Драко чувствует странный трепет облегчения, смешанный с волнением. "Спасибо" - говорит он. Что бы ни случилось завтра, он хочет быть там. Он хочет смотреть своему отцу в глаза, когда его арестуют.

В дверь стучат, и Виола сует голову внутрь. "Здесь Хобсон и Йейтс, сэр. С Барахиэлем Ди. Я отправила их в комнату для совещаний".

Робардс ругается под нос. "Его не ждут в "Бомонте" еще минимум час".

Виола бросает на него взгляд, который ясно говорит: _и что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?_ "Сейчас он здесь".

"Джейк должен быть уже в "Бомонте"" - говорит Грейнджер, вытаскивая свой мобильный. "Я могу позвонить ему ..."

Робардс машет рукой, прерывая ее. "Я справлюсь с этим, Грейнджер. Спасибо". Он расправляет плечи, его рот – тонкая мрачная линия. "Я хочу обменяться несколькими словами с мистером Ди". Он встает, и ясно, что совещание окончено. "Поттер, когда Забини закончит, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся сюда. Нам нужно обсудить завтрашнюю операцию, прежде чем ты встретишься с Грейнджер". Его взгляд устремляется к Драко, затем снова к Поттеру. Драко знает, что он имеет в виду, даже не слушая. Драко хмурится; Поттер только кивает. Он не смотрит на Драко, спасибо Цирцее.

А потом они возвращаются во внешний офис. Берти останавливает Драко, положив руку на его здоровое плечо. "Все хорошо, парень?" - тихо спрашивает он, склонив голову к голове Драко.

Драко кивает ему. "Все хорошо" - говорит он.

Это не так, и Берти знает это так же хорошо, как Драко. Он хмыкает, его пальцы слегка сжимают рубашку Драко. "Просто помни, что я на твоей стороне". Он смотрит на Поттера, который что-то говорит Грейнджер. "И этот тоже, я считаю".

Драко смотрит на Поттера, изучая линию его широких плеч и плоскость его квадратной челюсти. А потом Поттер поворачивает голову и замечает, что Драко смотрит на него. Он слегка улыбается Драко, прежде чем отвести взгляд.

Да, думает Драко. Возможно, на этот раз Поттер на его стороне.

Эта мысль дает ему немного надежды.

6  
Блейз откровенно нервничает.

Он мечется по номеру из угла в угол и потирает руки, а его мать чопорно сидит перед камином на длинном диване с низкой спинкой, скрестив ноги и наблюдая за ним.

"Если ты не остановишься, я свяжу тебя" - говорит она с более, чем терпким оттенком в голосе. Блейз знает, что сводит ее с ума своим беспокойством. Он не может ничего с собой поделать.

"Ты не сделаешь этого". Блейз подходит к одной из французских дверей, которые выходят на террасу. Красные кирпичные крыши Мэйфейра простираются над стеной террасы. Он глубоко вдыхает теплый воздух, оттененный ароматом миниатюрных апельсиновых деревьев, расположенных по всей длине террасы, чтобы обеспечить немного тени и уединения. Он оглядывается на свою мать. "Кроме того, ты не веришь, что это не повлияет на то, что твой отец собирается сделать со мной".

У его матери хватает такта, чтобы отвести взгляд.

Блейз не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел своего дедушку. Цирцея, но он, должно быть, был маленьким ребенком. Если он закрывает глаза и думает, у него появляется ощущение высокого темного человека с глубоким, командным голосом и широкими плечами. Человека, которого боятся, но, возможно, не особо любят.

Он не очень много знает о семье его матери. Только то, что они талантливые некроманты, прямые потомки самого Джона Ди, и что в течение последних нескольких веков они служили в судах по всей Европе в угоду королям и королевам. И до тех пор, пока его дедушка не сделал что-то особенно глупое, якобы во имя академического любопытства, они занимали почетное место в британском магическом обществе.

Теперь его бабушка умерла, его дедушка живет на критской скале, и их единственное потомство сбежало с нищим отцом Блейза в двадцать три года вместо того, чтобы закончить свое некромантическое обучение.

Воссоединение семьи никогда не было делом первостепенной важности для Блейза.

Дверь в дальнюю спальню открывается, и выходит Джейк. Он переоделся из потертых джинсов и джемпера, в которые был одет, в белоснежную накрахмаленную до хруста рубашку, брюки из темной шерсти и серый шелковый галстук. Блейз чувствует себя раздетым в футболке и пижамных штанах, но его мать настояла, чтобы он надел удобную одежду для ритуала.

Мерлиновы яйца. Над Блейзом никогда не проводили никакого _ритуала_ , и, если честно, ему не очень нравится, как это звучит.

"Ты в порядке?" - спрашивает его Джейк через голову его матери, и Блейз кивает. Нет, но нет смысла признаваться в этом кому-либо. Он ненавидит мысль о том, что обрывки и кусочки воспоминаний Луки Абаджиева все еще находятся в его мозгу. С утра вторника Джейк уже дважды усаживал его, чтобы осторожно покопаться в его голове, толкая и подталкивая крошечные темные пятнышки - остатки Абаджиева - в памяти Блейза, пока голова Блейза не начинала пульсировать от всех этих усилий.

Они пока не нашли ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Ничего подобного тому, что развернулось в памяти Блейза два дня назад. Тем не менее, Джейк откачивал эти воспоминания в Омут, который принесла Грейнджер, собирая их во флаконы и отправляя обратно в Департамент Тайн, чтобы она могла их изучить. Блейз совершенно уверен, что шефу об этом еще никто не сказал. Он не думает, что Поттер будет в восторге от того, что Грейнджер хранит эти нити памяти. Опять же, шеф был немного занят, особенно во время вчерашнего шотландского рейда. Пэнси рассказала ему об этом, когда навестила прошлой ночью.

В номере тихо, и Блейз возвращает свое внимание теплу террасы. Он слышит внизу звуки Лондона, гул движения и тихий смех прохожих на асфальте. Он ненавидит тот факт, что он пойман здесь в ловушку, даже если это в недрах роскоши. Он хочет вернуться назад в свою квартиру, свою следственную комнату и к чертовой привилегии ходить по гребаной улице как свободный человек.

Он не должен жаловаться. После того, что он сделал, Робардс имел полное право бросить его в камеру, или, что еще хуже, даже в Азкабан. Это признак отношения к нему – то, что Главный Аврор разрешил ему остаться здесь со своей матерью, даже если к ним приставлен Джейк и аврор-охранник стоит у двери. Титус сказал, что это для их защиты, но Блейз не дурак. Он все еще не полностью оправдан, хотя у него есть надежда, что легилименция Джейка помогла ускорить процесс. Но есть протоколы и процедуры, которые необходимо выполнить, прежде чем его можно будет освободить, и поэтому он здесь в ловушке, чувствуя себя усталым, бесполезным и так, как будто он собирается полностью свихнуться, пока Гидеон Титус наконец не решит, что он не был сам собой в прошлую пятницу.

Блейз вздыхает.

На его плечо ложится рука; он оглядывается, чтобы увидеть, как Джейк смотрит на него ровным взглядом. "Все будет хорошо" - говорит Джейк, и волна прохладного спокойствия затапливает беспокойный разум Блейза.

Он отстраняется в раздражении. "Прекрати это делать" - говорит он, зная, что капризничает. Но он не может остановить себя. Вместо этого он идет на террасу и закрывает дверь. Он борется с беспокойством, которое снова поднимается в его груди.

Блейз возвращается в гостиную, останавливаясь у массивного деревянного обеденного стола в дальнем конце комнаты. Выставка потускневших, старинных и более чем сомнительных магических предметов - почти неуместная сцена в центре современного роскошного гостиничного номера. Мать Блейза выложила инструменты некроманта на белый шелковый шарф: посеребренное зеркало обзора, которое нуждается в хорошей полировке по краям, высокие черные свечи из пчелиного воска в наборе хрустальных подсвечников, которые Блейз помнит по китайскому кабинету матери, что-то вроде странного, мускусного ладана, ждущего, чтобы его зажгли в трех маленьких чашах с костями, и pièce de résistance, пожелтевший человеческий череп, осыпающийся вокруг глазницы. Блейз реально не хочет знать, для чего. Или по какой причине у его матери вообще имелся сей восхитительный предмет, спрятанный в сундуке, Бог знает сколько лет. Блейз слегка тыкает в него кончиком пальца. Мерлин, но он надеется, что это не один из его отчимов.

"Прекрати" - говорит его мать, даже не разворачиваясь на диване. Он думает о том, чтобы показать ей средний палец, но на самом деле это было бы непростительно, и, кроме того, она это увидит. Каким-то образом.

В дверь стучат, твердо и уверенно, и они все замирают. Блейз смотрит на Джейка, который просто кивает и идет к двери. Блейз вздыхает с облегчением. Он не может этого делать. Не сейчас. Он слишком напуган.

Его мать встает, разглаживая юбку. Она одета в свое любимое льняное платье, кремовый цвет которого прекрасно подчеркивает глубокий коричневый оттенок ее кожи, а ее прическа – масса плотных темных кудрей, лишь чуть-чуть с сероватым оттенком у висков. Она выглядит чертовски великолепно, думает Блейз, и испытывает чувство гордости за то, насколько спокойна и собрана его мать.

Джейк открывает дверь шефу, Драко и Пэнси. В тот момент, когда Блейз видит их лица, он осознает, что все будет хорошо. Он сильно скучал по своей команде, и, когда Драко подходит к нему и крепко обнимает, Блейз позволяет себе расслабиться. "Привет, старик" - говорит Блейз, и Драко мягко похлопывает его по спине.

Драко отстраняется. "Ты в порядке? Сможешь пройти через это?" Он пристально изучает лицо Блейза, и Блейз знает, что он ищет признаки колебания.

Блейз слегка улыбается ему, хотя и немного натянуто. "Я в порядке". Это ложь, и они оба это знают, но для Драко этого достаточно, чтобы кивнуть и отступить назад, лишь для того, чтобы Пэнси заняла его место и ее руки обвились вокруг шеи Блейза.

"С тобой все будет хорошо" - шепчет она. "Мы будем здесь, я обещаю". Блейз на мгновение закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах ее волос. Пахнет как-то странно, как будто она снова возилась с зельем из сорняков. Он чувствует себя лучше, когда два его лучших друга рядом с ним. Цирцея, но ему не нравится быть отделенным от этих ублюдков. Он нежно обнимает Пэнси, прежде чем отпустить.

"Хобсон и Йейтс приведут твоего дедушку" - говорит Поттер. Он неловко стоит в стороне, руки в карманах, его взгляд устремлен на Блейза, а не на Джейка. "Они должны быть здесь через минуту".

Блейз кивает и старается незаметно вытереть влажные ладони о пижамные штаны. Он смотрит на свою молчаливую мать, застывшую с каменным лицом. Между ее бровями залегла глубокая линия беспокойства, и он знает, что она должна быть расстроена, если уж позволяет ей остаться.

А затем дверь распахивается снова, и в комнате резко холодеет, Блейз может в этом поклясться. Сначала входит Хобсон, с бледным и застывшим лицом. Ее взгляд устремляется на Поттера. "Барахиэль Ди, сэр" - говорит она, и когда она отходит от двери, Блейз впервые, как взрослый, видит отца своей матери.

Барахиэль Ди высок и широкоплеч, и выглядит молодым для своего семидесяти одного года. Его волосы коротко подстрижены, как у Блейза, и все еще темные, с едва заметным оттенком серого на висках, а челюсть квадратная и крепкая. Единственные морщины на его коричневом лице - вокруг глаз, запечатлены глубоко по углам, и теперь Блейз знает, откуда взялась строгая, изящная красота его матери. Его дедушка одет в полный темно-серый костюм, дополненный темно-бордовым жилетом, который идеально сочетается с полосатым галстуком. Его черные туфли начищены до блеска, а руки аккуратно ухожены. Это человек, воспитанный в богатстве, власти и влиянии, и Блейз чувствует себя очень неподходяще перед ним.

"Оливия" - говорит Ди, и Блейз не может думать о нем по-другому. Он не чувствует родственной связи с этим человеком, ни в малейшей степени, но он может сказать по упорному подъему подбородка своей матери, что она чувствует себя более хрупкой, чем она хочет признать.

"Папа" - говорит его мать, и держит взгляд Ди, пока тот не улыбается.

"Ты хорошо вырос, любовь моя" - говорит Ди, и его взгляд переходит на Блейза. Только тогда Блейз замечает трость, на которую опирается его дед; признак слабости. "Я не видел тебя с тех пор, как ты был маленьким пареньком". Блейз отмечает, что в акценте Ди есть след Уэльса. Он вспоминает, как однажды мама рассказывала ему, что она выросла возле Бетс-и-Коед.

Блейз просто смотрит на него, и Ди улыбается ему яркой улыбкой. "Робардс все мне объяснил" - говорит Ди. Он приближается к Блейзу; Пэнси и Драко смещаются рядом с Блейзом, окружая его с обеих сторон. Ди поднимает бровь. "Ох, ради Гекаты. Я не собираюсь вредить ему, вы, придурки. Я бы не был здесь, если бы собирался". Он останавливается перед Блейзом; одно мгновение смотрит на него, и его глаза сужаются, прежде чем он протягивает руку и проводит двумя прохладными пальцами по виску Блейза. Он убирает пальцы и потирает их вместе, хмуро глядя на них. "Ну, это не хорошо, не так ли?" Он хмурится. "Где чертов Легилимент?"

"Здесь". Джейк выходит вперед, и Ди смотрит на него прохладным ровным взглядом.

"Американец?" - спрашивает он.

"Обучался в Институте Тирезия". Блейз видит, что Джейк пытается не улыбаться.

Его дедушка только хмыкает. "Ладно". Он оглядывается на Оливию. "Мне потребуется диван. Держи остальных идиотов подальше". Он смотрит на Джейка. "Кроме тебя. Могу использовать и Легилимента, если он есть в наличии, а?"

Оливия отгоняет команду Блейза к двери, где ждут авроры. "Просто оставайтесь здесь" - говорит она. "И, если я скажу вам, выйдите и заблокируйте чертову дверь". Она поворачивается к Поттеру. "Я серьезно. Не колебайтесь, не пытайтесь помочь нам. Просто уйдите. Я понятно выражаюсь?"

Поттер кивает, и его взгляд скользит к Блейзу. "С ним все будет в порядке ..."

"Я не позволю, чтобы что-то случилось с моим сыном" - говорит Оливия. "Но, что бы ты ни видел - или не думал, что видишь - когда мой отец работает, не вмешивайся. Пожалуйста. Оставайся там, где ты есть, и не пересекай круг".

Какой круг, хочет спросить Блейз, но его дед уже работает: он идет к одной стороне камина и кастует защитное заклинание, его трость вытянулась, как палочка; затем идет по широкой дуге, трость тянет искры позади него. "Оливия" - говорит он, и его мать возвращается, указывая Блейзу и Джейку по направлению к дивану, прежде чем взмахивает своей палочкой в сторону стола и левитирует магические предметы к очагу. Она вступает в теперь уже светящийся круг как раз перед тем, как ее отец закрывает его поворотом трости.

Блейз смотрит через комнату на свою команду. Драко выглядит бледным, но решительным, Пэнси прижимает кулак ко рту, и Блейз не уверен, что шеф не собирается перепрыгнуть через защищенную границу. Но Драко кладет руку на руку Поттера, и Поттер отходит назад, Хобсон и Йейтс позади него, держа руки на кобурах с палочками.

"Не надо" - говорит им Поттер, и они обмениваются взглядами. Йейтс не выглядит особо довольным, но это не удивляет Блейза. Йейтс порядочный человек, и он не из тех, кто чувствует себя комфортно рядом с некромантией. Хобсон, с другой стороны, не кажется особо смущенной этим, что заставляет Блейза задуматься над тем, что может быть в ее семейном прошлом.

"На диван" - говорит его дедушка. "Сними рубашку". Когда Блейз колеблется, Ди закатывает глаза. "Всем будет наплевать, парень".

Это не то, что беспокоит Блейза. Он и так известен тем, что раздевался догола на спор и на полную бутылку вина. Он смотрит на Джейка, который кивает. Блейз выскальзывает из своей футболки и садится на диван. Дедушка толкает его на спину, вдоль толстых подушек и пухлой обивки. Его мать левитирует один из подсвечников, позволяя ему парить прямо над его головой, а затем отправляет другой к его ногам. Ди зажигает их щелчком пальцев.

"Ты, Легилимент" - говорит Ди Джейку. "Стань здесь на колени". Он жестом указывает на место за низкой ручкой дивана, возле головы Блейза. Блейз скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Джейк устраивается позади него. "Дай руки". Его дедушка двигает руки Джейка, прижимая одну ко лбу Блейза, другую к его плечу. "Ты будешь сохранять его сознание стабильным. Ты знаешь, как это делать?"

"Я делал это раньше" - говорит Джейк. И его теплые руки касаются голой кожи Блейза.

"Оливия, зажигай очаг". Ди подходит к Блейзу, ставя три чашки ладана вдоль дивана. Еще один щелчок его пальцев, и они начинают дымиться, наполняя комнату запахом гниения. Блейз слышит, как у двери давится Хобсон, и чей-то шепот – возможно, Пэнси - говорит ей, чтобы она оставалась спокойной.

Его дедушка становится на колени рядом с ним. "Это не будет легко, мальчик" - бормочет он. "Ни для тебя и ни для меня, но я надеюсь, что Легилимент сможет помочь убрать часть боли". Он смотрит на Джейка. "Прости за это".

"Я выживу" - говорит Джейк, и Ди кивает, кладя череп на грудь Блейза, чуть выше его сердца. Блейз начинает закрывать глаза, но дедушка хлопает его по руке.

"Открой" - говорит он. "Ты не можешь избежать своих страхов. Ты испортишь весь этот проклятый ритуал".

Блейз бросает взгляд на Джейка. "С тобой все будет хорошо" - говорит тот. Блейз слышит свою мать возле очага, и металл, царапающий камень камина.

"Лжец" - говорит Блейз, но пытается улыбнуться. Он уверен, что ему это не удается. Не так, как надо.

Дед шумно выдыхает, его руки держат тело Блейза. Он поворачивает ладони вверх, и свет гаснет, а шторы распахиваются. Только пламя от свечей и очага бросает бледный мерцающий свет во внезапный мрак комнаты.

Сердце Блейза колотится в груди; он чувствует холодную кость черепа, тяжело давящую на грудь. Он хочет сбросить его, встать и бежать, но рука его дедушки ложится на его руку, удерживая его неподвижно.

"Будь храбрым" - говорит его дедушка, а затем закрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад и говорит что-то, что Блейз не совсем понимает.

Хотя он понимает.

Он слышал эти слова раньше, много-много лет назад, из уст своей матери, и они превращаются в английские в его голове. _О, вы, ангелы света, CZNS или CZONS, TOTT или TOITT, SIAS или SIGAS, FMND или FMOND, обитающие в восточной части Вселенной, могущественные в одаривании сильной и здоровой помощью..._

Фрагмент воспоминания дрейфует в его голове: его мать, поздно ночью, склонившаяся перед очагом, освещенная лишь слабым светом от углей. Он был таким маленьким, его крохотные, пухлые пальцы стискивали перила лестницы, на которой он прятался, испуганный тем, как голос его матери ломается от этих же самых фраз, болью и мукой, которыми она пропитывает слова, и он может увидеть мужчину рядом с ней, опирающегося на нее, его тело немощное и слабое, когда она поддерживает его, вытирая его лоб.

Его отец.

Все тело Блейза содрогается, и он чувствует, как спокойное присутствие Джейка движется к его разуму. _Осторожно, осторожно, тихо_ ...

Голос его дедушки повышается, слова льются, грубые и гортанные, текут по Блейзу, перетекают в его мысли, и Блейз поддается им, позволяя словам закручиваться и изгибаться вокруг него, погружая его в тихий транс.

Комната вокруг него исчезает, превращаясь в слабый свет, глубокие тени и неподвижность, которую Блейз не хочет нарушать. Он слышит взмах широких крыльев и мягкое карканье ворона, чувствует прикосновение его перьев к лицу в темноте. Он может чувствовать запах смерти, ползущий вокруг него, толстые виноградные лозы, обвивающие его конечности, пробивающиеся сквозь его кожу и проникающие все глубже и глубже, пока они не зарываются в его ребра. Он кричит, его тело дрожит от боли, но он может чувствовать Джейка рядом с ним, его руки, все еще теплые и осторожные на коже Блейза. Это прикосновение - единственное, что удерживает Блейза на данный момент, и он тянется к Джейку, но его руки крепко привязаны к земле вокруг него, которая душит его, плотная и суглинистая, и он глотает ее, задыхаясь, и слышит голос дедушки, эхом звучащий в его ушах.

Слова теперь ничего не значат; они бредовые и бессмысленные, нападающие на его слух, и они врезаются в его мозг, причиняя все больше и больше боли, пока Блейз не становится уверен в том, что больше он не выдержит, и он дико корчится, его тело дергается в его узах.

А потом наступает тишина. Блейз стоит на краю утеса, прохладный бриз обдувает его лицо, грохот волн отражается от скал под ним. Он был здесь раньше, но только в своем разуме, и он чувствует Джейка рядом с ним, шепчущего что-то ему на ухо. Он не может разобрать, что тот говорит, но это успокаивает беспорядочный стук сердца Блейза, и когда он падает обратно и густой торф снова проглатывает его, он не паникует.

Он ощущает, как что-то проходит над его телом, что-то яркое и сияющее, и ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, что это зеркало обзора отсвечивает в его глаза, пурпурный свет вспыхивает в его темных, грязных глубинах. И затем как будто что-то вытаскивается из него, сначала мягко, потом с большей силой, как будто это вырывается с корнями из головы Блейза, и боль возвращается опять, острая, горячая и яростная, и он кричит снова и снова и снова, проталкивая хриплый крик сквозь пересохшее горло.

Блейз обмякает на подушках, задыхаясь, а запах гниющей плоти начинает уходить, тени отступают, тихий шелест крыльев ворона исчезает. Его измученное, мокрое от пота, тело содрогается. Ему больно так, как никогда не было раньше, даже когда в десять лет он упал со своей метлы и сломал запястье и лодыжку.

Его дедушка держит в руках извивающуюся темную массу. "Двигайся, Оливия" - огрызается он, и Оливия отступает от очага как раз перед тем, как Ди бросает спутанные лозы в огонь. Он дает им сгореть, прежде чем садится на корточки у очага, сгребает пепел, затем вытаскивает из кармана флакон и высыпает туда сгоревшие остатки. Когда он встряхивает флакон, они вспыхивают ярко-серебристым светом, а затем приобретают темно-серый, металлический цвет.

"Легилимент" - говорит он, не оглядываясь. "Собери энергию".

Лицо Джейка появляется поверх лица Блейза. "Почти все" - бормочет он, а затем его мягкие и невесомые руки сдвигаются к вискам Блейза. "Дыши".

Блейз вдыхает, и взрыв боли в его голове почти ошеломляет. Его тело выгибается на диване, пятки впиваются в подушки, его руки взлетают, пытаясь оттолкнуть Джейка, но Джейк держится, его лицо мрачное и подтянутое.

Его мать хватает его за руки, удерживая их. "Все в порядке" - говорит она. "Все в порядке, мой мальчик ..." - ее голос обрывается, и она огрызается на Джейка. "Быстрее, прежде чем убьешь его ... "

Кажется, будто тысяча _Круциатусов_ проходит через него, и Блейз говорит себе, что он этого заслуживает, что он заработал это, что ему нужно прочувствовать каждый миг боли, независимо от того, как он кричит, рыдает или умоляет освободиться.

И тогда все кончено.

Джейк стоит рядом, резко и обрывисто дыша, его руки обвиты струнами пурпурного света, а лоб нахмурен от боли.

"Зеркало обзора" - спокойно говорит дедушка Блейза, и Джейк с гримасой отвращения хлопает руками по темной поверхности, посылая в нее яркий свет. Ди забирает его и откупоривает флакон, выливая содержимое на стекло. Вспыхивает огонь, сине-белый от интенсивности и столь же жаркий.

Блейз чувствует себя легким. Даже почти воздушным. Он смеется, и Джейк хмуро смотрит на него.

"Все хорошо, парень?" Джейк выглядит измученным. Потрясенным.

"Думаю, я немного в эйфории" - говорит Блейз, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Джейка. "Привет".

Джейк краснеет. "Привет". Он смотрит на Оливию. "У него всегда такая реакция?"

"Мерлин, ты не поверишь". Мать Блейза сидит на диване рядом с ним. Она ловит руку Блейза и отрывает ее от лица Джейка. "Я никогда не могла дать ему Бодроперцовое зелье, когда он был помладше. Это посылало его выше, чем полет Гиппогрифа".

"Где, ты сказал, что обучался, Легилимент?" - Дед Блейза подходит ближе. Блейз хочет помахать ему, но его мать опускает его руку вниз.

"Париж" - говорит Джейк.

Ди фыркает. "Этот навык не только из Парижа".

"По пути из Луизианы". Джейк слабо улыбается ему, и Ди кивает.

"Больше похоже на правду" - говорит Ди. "Я бы сказал, что у тебя есть задатки некроманта. Это я всегда чувствую". Он смотрит на Блейза. "Ты полностью избавился от этого, парень".

Оливия сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Блейза. "Ты уверен, папа?"

Ее отец хмурится на нее. "Я сказал, что мы закончили. Мы закончили".

Блейз чувствует, когда защитный круг разрушается, по дрожанию на своей коже. Он чувствует себя свежим и новым, как будто его только что вычистили, и эйфория от избавления от боли начинает ослабевать. Немного. Рядом с ним появляется Пэнси, и Драко склоняется над спинкой дивана.

"Абаджиев больше не сможет его использовать?" - спрашивает Драко.

"Связь разрушена" - говорит дедушка Блейза. Он смотрит на Джейка. "Никто не больше не полезет в его разум, благодаря вот этому парню".

Блейз смотрит на Джейка. "Что ты сделал?"

Джейк слегка улыбается ему. "Блокировал тебя немного. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о Долохове и его компании. Если они попытаются влезть в твой мозг – они пожалеют об этом".

Блейз не совсем осознает, что он чувствует по этому поводу, но кивает. "Спасибо".

Его дедушка смотрит на Поттера, который только сейчас подходит к дивану, предоставив Пэнси и Драко необходимое пространство рядом с Блейзом, и Блейз благодарен за это. Иногда Поттер не так уж и плох, думает он. "Ты аврор" - говорит Ди. "Босс моего парня".

"Вроде как". Поттер протягивает руку, и после краткого колебания Ди берет ее. "Спасибо за помощь".

"Я бы не отказал". Ди проводит ладонью по лбу Блейза. Это странно утешительно, думает Блейз. Почти так же хорошо, как если бы Джейк коснулся его. Он так устал сейчас. Он почти думает, что заснул, а потом его дедушка говорит: "Кстати, вам стоит проверить количество дементоров в Азкабане".

"Сэр?" - спрашивает Поттер.

Блейз снова открывает глаза. Его дед смотрит на него с мрачным выражением лица. "Это сохранено там, парень. В твоей памяти. Или было". Он смотрит на Поттера. "Они создают дементоров. Или, по крайней мере, пытаются. Я видел это мельком. Недостаточно для того, чтобы сказать, успешно или нет". Его челюсть сжата, и Оливия отворачивается от него с выражением ужаса на лице. Блейз хочет спросить, что не так, но он слишком измотан.

"Это занимает очень много времени" - говорит его мать. Ее голос грубый, тяжелый от эмоций.

Ее отец медленно кивает. "В обычных обстоятельствах это может занять годы. Но если у вас есть Камень Воскрешения…" Он поднимает плечо, устремляя взгляд на шефа.

Поттер бледнеет. "Блядь" - говорит он.

"Я бы сказал так же, да". Ди все еще смотрит на Поттера. "Это может быть предметом беспокойства для вас".

Поттер поворачивается к Драко. "Мы должны идти".

"У тебя совещания" - говорит Драко. "Робардс и Грейнджер ..."

"Нахер. Они подождут". Поттер смотрит на Блейза. "Отдыхай. Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на ноги как можно скорее, Забини. Ты чертовски нужен нам. Паркинсон?"

"Я останусь с ним, если можно". Пэнси садится на подлокотник дивана, сразу за головой Блейза. "Вы идите, шеф".

"Еще кое-что" - говорит Ди, и Поттер оборачивается. "Джон Придмор. Он связан с этим делом, да?"

"Он - свидетель" - говорит Блейз сквозь зевок. "Сквиб. Из Суонси. А что?"

Его дедушка выглядит еще более ожесточенным, чем был до того. "Его я тоже видел. Его зовут не Придмор, и он совсем не из Уэльса. Это Жан-Мари Прюдом Розьер из Лиона, и я знаю его много лет. Он некромант. Происходит из другой семьи некромантов, но ему наплевать на академические элементы ремесла". Ди кривит рот. "Он контрактный некромант, поэтому, если вы ищете кого-то, кто мог научить Долохова, как именно использовать Траву Души для управления людьми и делать из них чертовых дементоров, он тот человек, которого стоит найти".

"Верно" - говорит Поттер. "Есть, Малфой?"

"Записал". Блейз слышит Драко через комнату. "Британские Розьеры относились к кругу моего отца, так что вот еще одна связь". Он колеблется. "Моя бабушка по материнской линии была Розьер".

Поттер матерится, затем извиняется перед Оливией. Блейз хочет сказать ему, чтобы он не утруждался. Он уже слышал, как его мать ругалась, как моряк. Он зевает, и его тело расслабляется на диване. Он так чертовски устал. Он не совсем уверен, что происходит, но он может сказать по движениям вокруг него, что это что-то важное. Пальцы Пэнси касаются его щеки.

"Спи" - говорит она.

Так он и делает.

7  
Тяжелые волны Северного моря бьются о скалы Азкабана, когда Поттер и Драко прибывают в Камин охранников. Воздух пропитан запахом соли, даже внутри самой тюрьмы, и Драко будто чувствует вкус металла и страха. В Лондоне сейчас поздний вечер, но в это время года тюрьма находится между полюсами времени: ни света, ни тьмы, ни дня, ни ночи. Азкабан достаточно далеко на севере, чтобы солнце не заходило в июне; оно лишь сереет и возвращается.

Драко старается не дрожать от страха, выходя вслед за Поттером в скудно обставленный каменный кабинет. Он был здесь только однажды, во время визита к отцу тем ужасным летом после пятого года обучения, но он все еще помнит отчаяние, которое он испытывал, стоя рядом с матерью и ожидая, когда его отца притащат в кандалах, грязного и уже наполовину сломленного после считанных недель в этом ужасном месте. Он не хочет думать о том, что произойдет после завтрашнего дня, о том, что его отец снова окажется в одной из этих камер. В этот раз Драко не уверен, что приедет.

Он задается вопросом, стоит ли сила, которую его отец надеялся восстановить, того, чтобы снова оказаться запертым в Азкабане. Драко от этого точно бы не выиграл. Это он чертовски хорошо знает.

Охранник уже ушел, но они получили разрешение от самого Главного Аврора –хватило короткого разговора с Робардсом для получения привилегий, через полчаса переданных Шекльболту для принятия мер. Они должны собрать все, что могло быть пропущено, когда Райтсон был взят под стражу, до исчезновения улик. Робардс ясно дал понять, что он не хочет полномасштабной деятельности, учитывая завтрашний рейд - никакая сила не санкционирована, кроме оборонительной; только разведка.

"Это очаровательное место" - Драко видит, как что-то влетает в угол и зарывается в щель между камнями, возможно, жук или маленькая мышка.

Поттер осматривается, затем кивает. Он тоже настороже, его рука лежит на палочке, глаза осторожно всматриваются в тени.

"Следующий пляжный отдых, я бы сказал". Драко дрожит и плотнее стягивает свой аврорский плащ вокруг себя. Он не знает, как Кирквуд выдерживает этот офис. Холодно, сыро и грязно так, что заставляет душу Драко болеть. "Как ты думаешь - они сдают в аренду?" Он пытается шутить. Иначе ему пришлось бы показать, насколько он нервничает, и это последнее, что Драко хочет сделать прямо сейчас. Не с Поттером.

Поттер фыркает и слегка улыбается Драко. "Здесь прекрасные виды, если тебе нравятся бурные моря". Его теплое присутствие успокаивает Драко так, как он не может объяснить. Он никогда не хотел бы идти сюда без Поттера. Мрачность Азкабана ошеломляет, а они еще только в административной части. Как, черт побери, кто-то вообще работает здесь? Каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы противостоять этому мрачному одиночеству? Драко не мог бы этого вынести.

И все же, после завтрашнего дня, он на годы заточит сюда своего отца, не так ли? Он хочет, чтобы его отец заплатил. Черт, но он очень хочет этого. После всего, что Люциус сделал, чтобы уничтожить их семью, Драко не испытывает сочувствия. Или он хотел бы думать, что не испытывает. Тем не менее, его сердце падает. Никто не заслуживает этого, не с теми ужасом и безумием, которые эти камни вобрали в себя.

Они выходят в безопасную зону. За широким гранитным столом стоит одинокий охранник, его рыжие волосы - единственное пятно яркости в серости теней и камней. Воздух вокруг стола мерцает, недвусмысленно свидетельствуя о нескольких слоях защитных Чар.

"Гарри Поттер, Специальное Отделение Семь-Четыре-Альфа". Гарри предъявляет свое удостоверение охраннику, хотя его поднятые брови - явный признак того, что мужчина узнает Поттера. А кто бы не узнал, думает Драко. Ты должен был быть в коме десять лет, чтобы не знать эту темноволосую голову и очки в проволочной оправе. "Мы здесь, чтобы проверить данные о дементорах".

"Конечно". Интонация у рыжего охранника озадаченная, он трясет головой. "Я хотел бы, чтобы вы были самой странной вещью, которую я видел в последнее время".

Поттер улыбается, почти как акула, думает Драко. "Так с кем мы должны говорить?"

Охранник смотрит в одну сторону, потом в другую, хотя кажется, что сейчас пересменка, и в административных помещениях никого нет. Он жует губу, затем вздыхает, встает и зовет куда-то назад. "Бернхэм. Тебе нужно проводить этих лондонцев в архив. Они здесь по поводу дементоров".

Охранник оглядывается на них. "Он не заткнется, рассказывая про них, предупреждаю вас".

"Спасибо, Кэмпбелл". Выходит Бернхэм, маленький человек с настороженным взглядом. Он медленно подходит к ним, затем протягивает руку.

"Теодор Бернхэм" - говорит он. "Я дважды рапортовал об исчезновениях, но никто не пришел расследовать".

Поттер пожимает его руку. "Исчезновения?" Драко кивает Бернхэму и остается на заднем плане.

"Я пытался заставить кого-то слушать". Заостренное лицо Бернхэма выглядит изможденным, а он сам измотанным и испуганным. "Они исчезают уже как минимум год".

"Кто?" - спрашивает Драко.

Бернхэм колеблется. "Мы" - говорит он через мгновение. "Охранники".

Поттер медленно кивает, как будто он этого ожидал. Драко так взволнован, что хочет повернуться и побежать обратно в Камин. Сегодня его нервная система пережила многое, а это напоминает начало маггловских фильмов ужасов, которые Блейз заставлял его смотреть в попытке сделать его более мужественным. Он встает поудобнее и пытается помнить, что нужно дышать.

"Хорошо, Бернхэм" - говорит Поттер. "Мы сейчас здесь. Хотите показать нам, что у Вас есть?"

"Идите за мной". Бернхэм ведет их через сырой каменный коридор и вниз по узкой витой лестнице. Здесь много бумажных папок, плесени и вони. Драко догадывается, что морской воздух не очень-то подходит для их хранения. Тем не менее, их гид знает, что ищет.

Бернхэм вытаскивает новый переплетенный том, где годы еще отмечены четко. "Смотрите, вот". Он показывает пальцем на одну из фотографий. "Микки Хэмблтон". Он переворачивает страницу и указывает на другую. "Эдди МакКензи. Не говоря уже об Эндрю Пикеринге и Рави Сингхе".

Поттер внимательно смотрит на фотографии охранников. "Все они исчезли?"

"За последние два года". Бернхэм снова понижает голос. "Поначалу это казалось чем-то хорошим, да? Подвернулось какое-то особое задание, и их не будет некоторое время. Но они никогда не возвращались. Никто из них. И у них нет семей, чтобы жаловаться, да? Не как у меня". Он проводит рукой по волосам. "Но потом это стало странным. Я подумал, что, может быть, они просто уволились, правда? За исключением того, что я видел _что-то_ в коридоре. Что-то, чего там не должно было быть".

"Что-то?" Драко чувствует, что его затылок покалывает. Он смотрит вокруг, но там ничего нет.

Бернхэм кивает. "Если вы служите здесь достаточно долго, вы начинаете узнавать дементоров. Они не все одинаковые. Они двигаются по-разному, иногда ведут себя по-разному". Он облизывает губу; он выглядит испуганным, думает Драко. "Они не одно и то же существо, как мы все думаем. Они личности. Я здесь уже шесть лет, сэр, и я знаю их всех. За исключением того, что в последние два года я увидел новых".

"После того, как охранники исчезли". У Поттера тихий голос.

"Да". Бернхэм откладывает этот том и берет другой. Он открывает его на странице счета. "Числа изменились. Тюрьма, она отмечает их здесь, верно? Я имею в виду, дементоры не живут вечно. Они живут чертовски долгое время, конечно, но они не бессмертны. Так что они время от времени меняются, и время от времени нам приходится заставлять одного дементора подавлять другого, потому что он делает что-то мошенническое. Как Поцелуй заключенного, которое не планировалось, да? " Бернхэм указывает на столбец. "И министр был непреклонен в том, что ни один из них не будет заменен сейчас. Они искусственно сделаны, видите ли, а Азкабан не делал дементоров в последние два столетия. Может быть, больше. Так скажите мне, господа, как в этой колонке теперь на четыре больше, чем было два года назад?

"Дерьмо" - говорит Поттер и берет книгу из рук Бернхэма. "Мы можем взять это?"

"Никому нет дела" - говорит Бернхэм. "Они просто лежат здесь и истлевают. Кирквуду уже наплевать. Он просто сидит в своем кабинете на своем тощем заде, ожидая своей пенсии, да? И когда я говорю ему что-то об этом, он говорит мне, чтобы я не лез не в свое дело".

Драко снова чувствует, что за ними наблюдают. Он оглядывается через плечо. Там по-прежнему никого нет. "Вы думаете, он замешан в этом?"

Бернхэм пожимает плечами. "Или ему все равно. Одно или другое".

Поттер смотрит на Драко. "Это серьезно".

"Черт, мой отец - задница" - говорит Драко, проводя рукой по волосам.

"Мы не знаем, он ли это" - говорит Поттер, и Драко просто недоверчиво смотрит на него. Он хочет сказать, что Люциус в этом дерьме по самые яйца. Возможно, он не хотел, но это каким-то образом так. Драко чувствует это глубоко в своих костях. Он знает своего отца. Слишком хорошо.

"Мне нужно вернуться" - говорит Бернхэм. "Скоро меняется смена".

"Спасибо" - говорит Поттер. "Вы не возражаете, если мы еще покопаемся?"

"Сколько хотите". Бернхэм останавливается у двери. "Просто распишитесь, прежде чем уйти, да? Авроры или нет, вы не можете бродить сами по себе. Это небезопасно".

Когда он уходит, Драко поворачивается к Поттеру. "Они делают дементоров. Которых могут контролировать".

"И я допускаю, что они могут использовать Траву Души на охранниках так же, как на Забини" - говорит Поттер резким голосом. "Это, видимо, часть того, как они входят и выходят из этого места. Дементоры на их стороне, и, если охранники тоже под контролем, они могут свободно уходить из этого места. Они просто нуждаются в измененном теле в камере для поддержания стабильности тюремного списка и на случай, если мимо пройдет не накачанный наркотиками охранник".

"Пока они разгуливают по Британии". Драко матерится. "Мерлин, Поттер ..."

Крик эхом разносится по коридору, и ни один из них не колеблется. Они оба бегут в сторону звука, держа палочки наготове.

Они опаздывают.

Бернхэм вяло сползает по стене, его глаза пусты и безжизненны, последние капли его души выплывают изо рта, к склонившемуся над ним дементору.

" _Экспекто патронум!_ " – орет Поттер, из его палочки вырывается бело-голубой олень и мчится к дементору. Патронус сильно бьет дементора в грудь и опрокидывает его перед тем, как исчезнуть в ближайшем коридоре.

"О, Цирцея" - говорит Драко и встает на колени рядом с Бернхэмом, делая все возможное, чтобы оживить его. Но от того ничего не осталось. Бернхэм тупо смотрит на Драко, затем моргает, не узнавая. Не понимая. Он просто пустая оболочка. Без души. Драко падает назад на задницу, его сердце дико стучит в груди. Он не видел Поцелованного человека уже долгие годы. Не после войны. Это так же ужасно, как и тогда. "Поттер…"

Поттер садится на корточки рядом с ним и прижимает Драко к своей груди. "Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо". Он снова взмахивает палочкой, и его Патронус скачет по коридору.

Драко дрожит и не может отвести глаз от Бернхэма. У него есть семья, сказал он. Блядь. Что они будут делать, когда их отец не вернется сегодня вечером? Его горло сжимается, и он борется с волной страдания. Это не просто шок от увиденного, он знает. Он слишком хорошо помнит, как Темный Лорд натравливал своих любимых дементоров на людей, которые, по его мнению, были бесполезны. Драко всегда боялся, что один из них придет к нему.

Он тяжело дышит, его сердце колотится, мир вокруг него кружится, и ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что Поттер все еще крепко сжимает его, покачивая Драко так, чтобы успокоить его, пока он шепчет что-то в его волосы.

"Все в порядке" - говорит Поттер. "Все в порядке. Я с тобой. Все в порядке".

Драко неровно дышит и кивает. Рука Поттера слабеет вокруг его груди, и Драко встает на ноги. Он все еще дрожит, но его паника утихает.

"Со мной все в порядке" - удается выговорить Драко, и Поттер смотрит на него широко раскрытыми от волнения зелеными глазами. Драко качает головой. "Правда".

Поттер встает, когда за угол поворачивает Кэмпбелл. Охранник резко останавливается, когда видит лежащего там Бернхэма.

"О, Боже" - говорит Кэмпбелл.

"Я требую, чтобы все это здание было блокировано" - говорит Поттер со всей властью не только аврора-инспектора, но и Спасителя проклятого Магического мира. "Соберите всех имеющихся в наличии охранников. Я вызываю команду авроров. Могут ли дементоры быть собраны вместе?"

Кэмпбелл с пепельным лицом смотрит на Поттера. "Да".

"Выполняй". Поттер поворачивается к Драко. "Я думаю, что мы пробудем здесь немного дольше, чем ожидали".

Драко смотрит на пустое лицо Бернхэма и вздрагивает.

Иногда он задается вопросом, стоит ли быть аврором.

9  
Уже почти половина девятого, когда Гарри возвращается в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, Малфой вслед за ним. Они провели в Азкабане несколько часов, направляя команды авроров, которые аппарировали, чтобы собрать дементоров и допросить охранников. Вся тюрьма была в хаосе, и даже сам Гавайн появился через час, требуя ответов. Гарри думает, что на выяснение всех обстоятельств уйдет несколько дней, и он рад, что ему не придется иметь дело с последствиями. Когда они, наконец, уходили, Гавайн говорил по мобильному телефону с Кингсли. Из той части разговора, которую Гарри слышал, было понятно, что Кингсли был в ярости; сейчас Гарри не хотел бы быть в шкуре Гавайна.

По крайней мере, Аврорат одержит необходимую победу завтра, когда они арестуют Люциуса Малфоя.

Но с этим есть свои заморочки, не так ли?

Гарри скидывает свой плащ на спинку дивана. Гермиона сделала оценку рисков и собрала команды без Гарри. Она сказала ему, что они готовы идти. Он надеется, что она права.

"Хочешь огневиски?" - спрашивает он Малфоя. Сам он уже тянется к бутылке. Прошедший день располагал к этому.

"Нет, спасибо". Малфой звучит усталым. Гарри смотрит на него; голова Малфоя наклонена, когда он расстегивает плащ и снимает его с плеч. "Мы должны встать рано утром".

"Да". Гарри ставит бутылку обратно. Он колеблется, его пальцы поглаживают гладкое стекло, прежде чем он убирает руку. Он сильно хочет выпить, но беспокоится за Малфоя, еще с того момента, как Малфой чуть не сломался в коридоре Азкабана. Гарри на мгновение испугался, не совсем уверенный, что сможет успокоить Малфоя. Сегодня было слишком много всего, думает он. У них не было времени передохнуть, не было времени просто остановиться и подумать обо всем, что творится вокруг них.

"Я иду наверх" - говорит Малфой, и все еще не смотрит на Гарри. "Спущусь в половине шестого".

"Малфой" - говорит Гарри, но затем останавливается. Он не совсем знает, что можно сказать человеку, чей отец будет арестован завтра к этому времени.

"Все в порядке" - тихо говорит Малфой, словно зная, что именно заставляет Гарри делать паузу. "Перестань беспокоиться обо мне".

Гарри слабо улыбается в ответ на это. "Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор". Он следует за Малфоем в прихожую, засунув руки в карманы.

"Ну, это глупо с твоей стороны". Малфой поворачивается, его сапог уже занесен над нижней ступенькой лестницы. "Я знаю, что делаю, Поттер".

"Я и не говорил, что не знаешь". Гарри изучает бледное лицо Малфоя и слабые тени под его глазами. "Но я не настолько идиот, чтобы думать, что завтрашний день не будет для тебя трудным".

Малфой на мгновение ничего не говорит, а потом кивает. Его волосы качаются вперед, прикасаясь к его щеке. Он выглядит хрупким, думает Гарри. Как будто он может сломаться от одного лишь нежного прикосновения. "Отец сделал свой выбор" - наконец говорит Малфой. Он встречает взгляд Гарри. "Я не могу изменить этого, даже если бы и хотел".

Боже, думает Гарри. Малфой уже не тот испорченный ребенок, которым он был раньше. Он упрямый и смелый, и угрюмый, и сводящий с ума, и есть часть Гарри, которая хотела бы, чтобы он сам был хоть наполовину таким человеком, в которого вырос Малфой. Малфой герой, правда. Он изменил того, кем был когда-то, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри все еще видит очертания того мальчика там, под поверхностью.

Гарри протягивает руку, касается щеки Малфоя. "Прости" - шепчет он, и грудь Малфоя вздрагивает от выдоха, его глаза блестят. Гарри наклоняется ближе, прижимается губами ко лбу Малфоя, его пальцы скользят сквозь шелковистые волосы. "Мне так чертовски жаль".

Малфой издает тихий всхлип, приглушенное рыдание, которое он сглатывает, пока оно полностью не сформировалось, и его рука опускается на грудь Гарри. Они долго стоят там, в тишине Гриммаулд-Плэйс, на темной, освещенной только лунным светом, лестничной площадке.

Если бы Гарри мог держать его так вечно, он бы это сделал, но Малфой отстраняется, и его рука опускается, длинные пальцы скользят по рубашке Гарри. "Мне нужно спать" - говорит Малфой, и Гарри кивает. Он понимает.

Гарри позволяет костяшкам пальцев пройтись по челюсти Малфоя. "Обещаешь мне, что будешь спать?"

"Да". Малфой смотрит на него сквозь завесу бледных светлых волос. Он делает еще один шаг вверх по лестнице, его рука легко касается перил. "Мне просто нужно побыть одному".

"Я знаю". Гарри отходит назад, но его взгляд не покидает лицо Малфоя. "Но ты знаешь, я всего лишь одним этажом ниже. Если я тебе понадоблюсь". Его руки скользят обратно в карманы. "Я здесь".

Малфой колеблется, потом кивает. "Спасибо". Он поворачивается, чтобы подняться по лестнице, затем оглядывается на Гарри. "Я…" - он прерывается, и следующее, что Гарри видит, это что Малфой делает два шага назад, и его губы касаются губ Гарри, закрытые и сухие. Это с трудом можно назвать поцелуем, но он проникает прямо к члену Гарри, и когда Малфой отстраняется, Гарри качается вперед, его дыхание перехватывает. Малфой мгновение смотрит на него, проводя языком по верхней губе, а затем в грохоте сапог уносится вверх по лестнице.

Гарри смотрит, как тот исчезает, прижав кончики пальцев ко рту.

"Черт побери" - бормочет Гарри, когда слышит резкий стук двери спальни Малфоя, закрывающейся за ним. Он опускается на ступени, расставив колени и положив локти на бедра, не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме того, как Малфой заставляет трепетать все его тело одним лишь прикосновением.

Он долго сидит там, погруженный в свои мысли, а дом окружает его успокаивающими тенями.

10  
Драко предает своего отца мягким пятничным утром с ясным голубым небом и солнечным светом над зелеными полями Уилтшира. Прошло два часа после раннего летнего рассвета, как раз время для его матери заказать у домовых эльфов кофе и хрустящие свежие булочки, которые она предпочитает с маслом и небольшим количеством сливового варенья. У него не было времени, чтобы предупредить ее, что они здесь; однако, он подозревает, что она все равно знает. В окружающей местности все по-прежнему тихо и сыро от росы. Драко желал бы не знать эти поля, леса и рощи так хорошо, как он знает. Даже запах земли ему знаком, пробуждая мысли о том, когда в садах его матери будут цвести розы и будут ли уже спелые ягоды - каменные стены и чары эльфов приводят к обильному урожаю в начале лета.

Авроры собрались на поляне у входа в усадьбу. Даже с Драко в группе, они должны быть очень осторожны, опасаясь заклинаний и различных неприятных сюрпризов. Послевоенная очистка была жестокой и тщательной, но Драко подозревает, что его отец, тем не менее, сохранил некоторые из более старых, менее известных заклинаний, которые могут оторвать человеку голову при малейшем неправильном шаге.

"Я проведу нас через ворота" - говорит Драко небольшой группе авроров. Он рад, что голос не дрожит. "Когда я это сделаю, придерживайтесь главной аллеи. С парадным входом все должно быть в порядке. Его трудно заговорить, так как коридор уже зачарован, чтобы поддерживать живые изгороди. Когда вы подойдете ближе к дому, сработают охранные Чары. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы нейтрализовать их, когда пройду. " Он надеется, что сможет. В конце концов, он знает большинство уловок своего отца. Люциус сам показал их Драко.

Группа наблюдает за ним, тихо и напряженно. Он задается вопросом, что они думают о нем, сыне, идущем арестовывать собственного отца. Он нервно перекатывает свою палочку между кончиками пальцев, ощущая небольшое утешение в искре магии, согревающей его кожу. Он устал. Прошлой ночью он очень мало спал, и был момент, около двух часов ночи, когда он чуть не спустился к кровати Поттера, не желая ничего больше, только чтобы его обняли и утешили.

Но он этого не сделал. И сейчас сожалеет об этом.

Драко смотрит на лица своих коллег-авроров. "Если вам понадобится укрытие, с обеих сторон есть сады, и вы можете пройти через живые изгороди - ищите серебряные камешки на границе в этих точках. Если вам нужна помощь, отправляйте искры, но не используйте Ошеломляющие заклинания - они не сработают, пока вы не окажетесь внутри дома. Вестибюль зачарован против них, чтобы отражать нападения на гостей. Возможно, вы сможете использовать _Инкарцерус_ , но это самый высокий уровень, который я бы там пробовал".

Он уже дал Поттеру эти инструкции утром в библиотеке до того, как они аппарировали в Уилтшир, но Поттер попросил его повторно обратиться к группе во время рейда. Здесь Пэнси и Поттер, а также несколько других авроров. Грейнджер прибыла со своими Неописуемыми, и Алтея Уиттакер, к сожалению, присоединилась к ним сегодня вместо Блейза - Робардс сказал Поттеру, что Уиттакер хотела быть полезной, и они в любом случае были без одного аврора. Драко не вполне уверен, что она не проклянет его, но до сих пор она была спокойна. В дополнение к штурмовым командам, есть также подразделения тактической поддержки.

Основная цель сегодня - отец Драко.

Драко глубоко вздыхает. "Постарайтесь не причинить вреда павлинам. Я серьезно. Поверьте, вы не хотите с ними связываться. Это злобные твари, и они будут мешать всему, что вы делаете".

Короткий смешок доносится из группы. Драко делает вид, что не слышит этого. Они понятия не имеют, насколько страшны эти проклятые существа. У Драко есть несколько шрамов на икрах от преследующих его острых клювов. Драко ненавидит павлинов почти так же, как проклятых отцовских Псов.

"То же самое относится и к эльфам". Драко беспокоится о них больше всего. "Но они в основном робкие. Некоторые сварливые. Тем не менее, они не должны доставить хлопот. Они, вероятно, останутся на первом этаже". Он делает паузу, его рот сжимается. "И моя мать - неприкосновенна. Ни одного проклятого волоска на ее голове нельзя трогать, я понятно выражаюсь?"

Даже Алтея кивает. Все знают, что информация исходит от Нарциссы. Драко решительно настроен защитить ее.

Лицо Грейнджер выглядит как маска, и Драко вспоминает, что его тетя пытала ее в их доме. Он даже не знал, что сказать ей, кроме: "Извини", что он и сделал, как только увидел ее этим утром. Она только кивнула и поблагодарила его, прежде чем отвернуться.

Поттер выглядит мрачным, но выражение его лица смягчается, когда он ловит взгляд Драко. Драко не знает, что нашло на него прошлой ночью, что он поцеловал Поттера на лестничной площадке. Он дурак, вот что. Тем не менее, он задается вопросом, что случилось бы, если бы он залез в кровать к Поттеру, если бы Поттер прижимал Драко к своей груди, пока сон наконец не настигнет их обоих. Цирцея, но Драко устал. Шрамы на его груди чешутся, но, вероятно, это просто стресс.

"Где мы найдем твоего отца?" - спрашивает Поттер. Это вопрос, на который все хотят получить ответ, но Драко рад, что его задал Поттер, а не Грейнджер, Алтея или один из других авроров. Он может держаться ради Поттера или Пэнси. Но это все.

"В это время дня" - говорит Драко – "он, скорее всего, в гостиной или в своих апартаментах на втором этаже в восточном крыле. Первая команда со мной, Поттером и Уиттакер, направляются вверх по боковой лестнице вправо через гостиную и в семейные апартаменты. Моя мать должна быть в западном крыле и в стороне от нас. Вторая команда с Паркинсон и Грейнджер направляются вниз в подземелья. Если где-то и скрывается что-то сомнительное - а это более чем вероятно - это должно быть там внизу. Я понятия не имею, что вы найдете, так что будьте бдительны".

Драко добавляет молчаливую молитву о том, чтобы там не было никаких артефактов или остаточных заклинаний. Десять веков истории рода Малфоев вписали много мерзости в саму ДНК этого Поместья. Старый разрушенный зал неподалеку от современного дома был закрыт, когда он был ребенком, и он все хотел бы знать, что в нем есть. Возможно, он сможет убедить Поттера использовать его в какой-то момент для тренировок. Его сердце падает. Это действительно происходит. По крайней мере, Пэнси там внизу за главную. За время их учебы в Хогварце она провела достаточно времени в Поместье, чтобы быть научиться быть осторожной.

Поттер отходит назад к группе. "Кастуйте Чары невидимости. Не забудьте встать по двое у входа, тогда первая команда войдет, а вторая прикроет. Вдоль фасада много окон, поэтому вы должны предполагать, что вы все время видимы и заклинания могут прилететь с этого направления. Ищите противников. Мы понятия не имеем, сколько их там".

Пока команда вытягивает палочки, глаза Поттера на мгновение находят взгляд Драко. Ты сможешь, говорит он одними губами.

Драко кивает и надеется, что этого достаточно. Он не хочет думать об альтернативе, если он потеряет самообладание, если он струсит, встретившись с отцом.

Это не вариант.

Драко и Поттер идут первыми, Драко проходит сквозь заклинания ворот, как нож сквозь масло. Его присутствие должно продержать их открытыми достаточно долго, чтобы все могли войти без сигнала тревоги. Он шагает плечом к плечу с Поттером по длинной главной аллее, дорожка громко хрустит под их сапогами. Глаза Драко устремлены к дому; он изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что происходит. Это его работа, и он чертовски хорош в ней. Он собирается войти, взять подозреваемого, обезопасить территорию и вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Позже будет время снова подумать.

Сады чистые, гребаных павлинов милостиво мало, остальная часть группы идет за ними. Драко напоминает себе, что это будет уже не так просто в самом Поместье; он готов к тому, что все полетит в тартарары в одно мгновение.

У двери Драко произносит заклинание, которое он выучил в детстве, и дверь открывается. Они с Поттером входят в парадный вестибюль. Тяжелая черная готическая люстра, инкрустированная фамильным гербом Малфоев, свисает с потолка; стены увешаны темными пейзажами и немногими портретами дремлющих предков. Мать позволяет только самым приятным из них находиться здесь. Рядом с лестницей стоит старый стол, мрачно сверкающий полировкой из пчелиного воска с лимонным маслом, с серебряным подносом для визитных карточек, до сих пор используемых некоторыми семьями из окружения его родителей. Огромная хрустальная ваза стоит рядом с подносом, розовые и белые пионы будто растекаются по ее краям.

От фойе разит богатством и привилегированным положением, и Драко может видеть выражения лиц своих коллег: наполовину отвращение, наполовину зависть. Хотя только здесь его родители еще могут демонстрировать свой прежний уровень достатка. Как только вы проникаете глубже в дом, вы можете видеть, как он рушится в некоторых местах. У них осталось не так много денег, чтобы оградить его от влияния времени. Кроме картин, которые все еще висят здесь, после войны его родители распродали большую часть коллекции произведений искусства, чтобы оплачивать содержание Поместья, не говоря уже о репарациях, наложенных на них вместо того, чтобы Люциуса бросили в Азкабан, и оплате услуг адвокатов, чтобы удержать его на свободе и потом. Но когда-то экспонаты, которые были равны зарплате Драко за пять лет, находились просто здесь в коридоре, и на них было едва ли хоть одно защитное заклинание. Драко разбил вазу, когда ему было восемь лет, преследуя снитч по коридору перед его спальней. Домовые эльфы починили ее, но осталась небольшая трещина. На аукционе она стоила тридцать тысяч галеонов, с трещиной, конечно, гораздо меньше.

Только Пэнси знает, на что это похоже, хотя ее семья сохранила большую часть своего состояния в целости и даже увеличила его в послевоенной экономике. Блейз не был воспитан в богатстве, как Пэнси и Драко, хотя его мать этого и не хотела. Точно не в то время, когда Блейз начал учиться в Хогварце. Драко сейчас хочется смеяться над несоответствием их обстоятельств, над этими бедными маленькими богатыми детьми, которыми они когда-то были, предназначенными для жизни в досуге и лени, а теперь теми, кто разрушает те сферы влияния, которые ценили и за которые боролись их родители. Он знает, что другие авроры не доверяют им, не совсем, да и как они могут, входя в такой дом и понимая, насколько сильно отличалось их воспитание. Он видит это на лице Алтеи Уиттакер. Что Драко хочется закричать, так это то, что именно поэтому он работает аврором. Он знает этот мир изнутри и ненавидит его. Отчаянно. Даже свою собственную ядовитую ностальгию по нему. Ничто не стоит того, чтобы поддерживать таких магов, как Долохов или, упаси Мерлин, Вольдеморт. Ничто.

Команда Пэнси отделяется от них на изогнутой центральной лестнице, направляясь к нижним уровням дома. Она смотрит через плечо на него, прежде чем уйти, и он кивает, давая ей понять, что он в порядке. Пока, по крайней мере.

"Следи за крыльями" - говорит Драко Грейнджер, и она указывает своей команде обезопасить территорию, прежде чем спускается вслед за Пэнси на нижние этажи.

Они медленно поднимаются по лестнице, Драко первый, чтобы защитить всех на случай столкновения с кем-то. Или чем-то. Он понятия не имеет, чего ожидать, и защитное заклинание у него наготове. Залы пусты; ковры местами в дырках, хотя Драко может видеть отчетливые признаки починки домовыми эльфами разрывов и царапин, нанесенных Пожирателями Смерти, не беспокоившимися об имуществе его семьи, во время Войны.

Драко останавливается возле комнаты своего отца. "Позволь мне войти первым" - говорит он Поттеру. "Я…" - он кусает губу. "Пожалуйста. Мне нужно сделать это".

На мгновение он думает, что Поттер собирается возразить, но тот кивает. "Я даю тебе минуту, но мы войдем следом за тобой".

"Хорошо". Драко отводит взгляд. Алтея смотрит на них с любопытным выражением на лице, и Драко чувствует жар его щек. Он расправляет плечи и делает глубокий вдох, его пальцы лежат на тяжелой резной двери, его палочка все еще крепко сжата в другой руке. Он открывает дверь и входит.

Гостиная наполнена светом от высоких застекленных окон, простирающихся от пола до потолка, от стены до стены; несмотря на то, что некоторые занавески задвинуты, это все еще почти ослепляет после теней в коридоре. Его отец спокойно сидит в своем любимом кожаном кресле с выпуском _"Пророка"_ и чашкой чая. Чертовы Псы спят у его ног, хотя Кронос открывает глаза на звук шагов Драко и издает глубокий гортанный рык, но не двигается. Пока еще. Его братья принюхиваются во сне, Коус зарывается носом под ногу Криуса.

"Так вот что требуется, чтобы мой собственный сын навестил меня" - вежливо говорит Люциус Малфой, заканчивая предложение, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы взглянуть на Драко.

"Привет, отец". Драко подходит к нему, наклоняется и прижимает щеку к щетинистой челюсти отца. "Я здесь не для визита" - бормочет он и целует отца в висок.

Когда он отступает, Люциус смотрит на него прищуренными глазами. "Тогда для чего…"

"Я знаю, что ты сделал" - говорит Драко. У него болит горло. "Что вы сделали. Долохов. Абаджиев. Селвин. Гребаные дементоры, отец. Я все это знаю…"

"Ты абсолютно ничего не знаешь" - выплевывает Люциус. Кронос поднимает голову и лает. "Как обычно. Я понятия не имею, о чем ты".

Сердце Драко ощущается тяжело в его груди. "Я здесь, чтобы арестовать тебя". Он сглатывает. "За преступления против министерства. За сговор с известными Пожирателями Смерти..."

"Такими, как ты?" - Люциус откладывает чай в сторону. "О, но я забыл, не так ли? Ты покалечил себя, чтобы избавиться от этой части своей истории". Его губы искривляются. "Трус".

Драко отводит взгляд. "По крайней мере, я не пьяный дурак в поисках власти, которой у меня никогда не будет".

В ответ на это Люциус встает со стула, и тыльная сторона его руки сильно и быстро бьет Драко по лицу, кольцо ранит щеку и по ней течет кровь. Удар заставляет Драко отшатнуться к боковому столику. Псы вскакивают на лапы и дико лают на Драко. "Ты - позор для этой семьи" - говорит его отец низким и резким голосом. "Как ты смеешь предавать любовь и заботу, с которыми мы с твоей матерью воспитывали тебя! Ты не мой сын, ты отвратительный маленький гомик…"

Поттер оказывается рядом с ним прежде, чем Драко может выровняться. "Заткнись, ублюдок" - огрызается Поттер на Люциуса, и его руки тянутся к Драко, помогая ему встать ровно. Кронос бросается вперед, Поттер останавливает его пинком и резким _нет_. Пес останавливается и моргает, прежде чем отступить за ноги Люциуса и присоединиться к своим братьям. Они рычат, не переставая. Один из Неописуемых Грейнджер накладывает Сонные Чары, и Псы мягко падают на ковер.

"Я в порядке" - говорит Драко и отталкивает Поттера. Он должен сделать это сам. Он чувствует, как остальные двигаются за его спиной, Алтея и остальная часть команды; они представляют собой сплошную стену авроров и Неописуемых, которая дает Драко смелость делать то, что он должен.

Что его работа требует от него.

"Люциус Абраксас Малфой" - говорит Драко, его голос разносится по комнате. Его отец смотрит туда и сюда, как лиса в клетке; Драко видит дикий страх в его глазах, когда Люциус понимает, что он просчитался, что он в ловушке. "Я арестовываю Вас по обвинению в заговоре с целью совершения преступлений против Министерства магии Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Вам не нужно ничего говорить. Но это может повредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, что вам позже положитесь в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано в качестве доказательства ... "

Взгляд его отца остается прикованным к Драко. "Я должен был разделаться с тобой, когда ты был молодым" - говорит он злобно, каким только он может быть, когда ему в чем-то мешают. "Слабый и жалкий, как сказал Темный Лорд".

Драко встречает его взгляд равнодушно. "Возможно, тебе следовало это сделать".

Люциус смотрит в сторону. Он кажется старым и избитым, думает Драко, его лицо опухло от выпивки, а глаза слезятся. Это не тот отец, которого он боготворил в детстве, человек, который не мог сделать ничего плохого, который мог войти в комнату и вызвать уважение. Драко интересуется, что делать, когда отец падает с постамента. Как можно перестроить свою жизнь, заштопать свое прошлое?

"Повернись" - грубо говорит Драко. Его отец не двигается. "Повернись" - снова говорит Драко, его голос звучит резче. Он тянется к руке отца, толкая его, чтобы стянуть обе руки отца за спину. Люциус фыркает, когда Драко сковывает его запястья. Драко не отвечает. Он сломается позже. Сейчас самое худшее, что он может сделать - это не реагировать на его отвратительное поведение.

Драко отступает. "Он ваш" - говорит он одному из Неописуемых.

Его отца уводят. План Грейнджер состоит в том, чтобы держать его в их защищенных камерах, учитывая то, что камеры авроров заполняются с пугающей быстротой в последние дни, и вероятность группового прорыва высока. Не говоря уже о том, что Азкабан на данный момент нельзя использовать. Там ситуация еще не стабилизирована.

Драко спускается по лестнице и ведет Неописуемых обратно к входным ступенькам Поместья, остальная часть команды следует за ними. Наблюдая за тем, как они аппарируют вместе с его отцом, Драко испытывает одновременно глубокое чувство покоя и огромную дыру, пробитую в его сердце. Вернувшись в прохладу вестибюля, он смотрит на боковую лестницу, ведущую в его старые детские помещения, и видит свою мать, почти поглощенную полутенями.

Он останавливается и идет к ней отделяясь от группы. Он чувствует, как Поттер за спиной сдерживает всех остальных. "Прости" - говорит он, быстро сжимая руку Нарциссы. Это нарушает протокол - если вообще есть протокол для подобной ситуации - но проклятые правила могут катиться к черту. Это его мама.

"Ты хорошо справился, любовь моя" - говорит Нарцисса. В ее голосе глубокая грусть. Она касается его щеки, ее большой палец гладит его кожу. "У тебя не было другого выбора. Я рада, что это был ты". Она дарит ему невеселую улыбку. "Я уверен, что он разозлится еще больше, когда обнаружит, что это я сдала его".

"Если он причинит тебе боль…" - горячо говорит Драко, и его мать качает головой.

"Он этого не сделает". Она опускает руку. "Он любит меня. И даже если один из его друзей окажется настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться, ладно". В глазах Нарциссы есть блеск, который Драко узнает еще с того жуткого года, что они прожили под дланью Темного Лорда. "Я вполне способна защитить себя. Поверь мне, Драко".

Драко кивает. Ему кажется - он верит.

Снизу доносится крик.

"Малфой" - говорит Поттер, уже направляясь к ступенькам, и Драко отстраняется от своей матери.

"Мне лучше пойти посмотреть", - говорит Драко, указывая вниз. Его мать кивает.

Он спускается по лестнице в подземелья, чуть отставая от других. Он чувствует, что запах не улучшился со временем, вонь от плесени и гнили бьет в его ноздри. Но есть кое-что еще. Кучка авроров собралась на дальней стороне, около одной из камер с низким потолком.

Драко направляется к Пэнси, лицо которой пепельное, но сосредоточенное.

Лука Абаджиев висит в петле из Ловушки Дьявола, на месте его левой руки – кровавый обрубок. Он мертв и, вероятно, уже несколько дней. Кровь на полу высохла чернильно-черным гладким пятном.

"Твой отец?" - спрашивает Поттер позади Драко. Грейнджер рядом с ним.

"Может быть". Драко изучает тело перед собой. "Точно не моя мама". Он хмурится. "Или домовые эльфы".

Пэнси прижимает ко рту носовой платок, но в остальном она невозмутима. Один или два Неописуемых разворачиваются, вероятно, в поисках места, где можно прийти в чувство. Или стошнить. Алтея Уиттакер стоит, скрестив руки на груди, даже не выглядя больной.

"Ладонь". Поттер приближается, используя свою палочку, чтобы поднять обрубок предплечья Абаджиева. "И запястье". Он встречает взгляд Драко. "Чисто сделано".

"Левая рука повешенного вора" - говорит Драко, чувствуя дрожь в животе. "Неужели мой отец пытался сделать Руку Славы?"

"Кто-то пытался". Алтея подходит к ним. "Нам нужно будет обыскать дом. На всякий случай".

Драко кивает. "Я уверен, что мама не будет возражать". Цирцея, но он надеется, что она не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Он так не думает, но не может быть уверен. За неимением ничего другого, ее могут обвинить в том, что она помогла скрыть серьезное преступление, даже если оно было совершено мудаком-психопатом.

Рука Поттера ложится ему на плечо.

"Нам нужно его упаковать и пометить" - говорит Пэнси. Она кастует _Люмос_ , позволяя ему дрейфовать вверх и вниз по телу Абаджиева. "Как быстро прибудет команда судебно-медицинской магоэкспертизы? Я не могу сделать это самостоятельно".

Грейнджер входит в пятно света с яростным выражением лица. "Они уже в пути. Не должно быть долго". Она осматривает камеру, кастуя собственный _Люмос_ , чтобы проверить углы и низкий потолок, не ступая на пол. "Я хочу отследить все имеющиеся здесь магические подписи". Она оглядывается на Драко. "Нам нужно будет проверить и твою мать".

Он хочет протестовать, но знает, что лучше этого не делать. Неописуемые будут делать все, что, блядь, хотят. Драко просто рад, что именно Грейнджер держит бразды правления над ними. Он не думает, что она позволит чему-либо навредить его матери. Кроме того, у них есть много доказательств, указывающих в направлении его отца.

Они расходятся по подземельям.

"Сюда" - говорит Пэнси через мгновение, ее голос эхом разносится по коридору, и Драко обменивается взглядом с Поттером. Они пробираются к пустой камере, в которой сидит на корточках Пэнси, ее _Люмос_ освещает брызги крови, тянущиеся к разбитому окну, расположенному высоко в стене; прутья его решетки перекручены достаточно для того, чтобы человек мог протиснуться сквозь них.

Поттер присаживается рядом с ней. "Абаджиев?"

"Это его кровь" - говорит Пэнси. "Я имею в виду, я должна буду проверить это более тщательно в лаборатории, чтобы быть достаточно уверенной, что суд это примет, но она свежая, и она там где я бы ожидала согласно позиции тела в коридоре. Вероятно, из пропавшей руки. Если это не кровь Абаджиева, я трахну Драко".

"Нет, не трахнешь" - говорит Драко, показывая ей средний палец, и Пэнси улыбается ему. Поттер лишь раздраженно вздыхает и качает головой. Тем не менее, тот взгляд исподлобья, которым он стреляет в Драко, имеет оттенок ревности. Драко не должен находить это приятным. Но находит.

"Я сказала, что уверена, не так ли?" Пэнси встает, отряхивая руки. "Теперь убирайтесь отсюда, пока я не прокляла вас обоих". Она следует за ними в коридор. "Никто не входит сюда без подходящей одежды" - кричит она. "Мне нужны бахилы; мне нужны чепцы для волос; мне нужны защитные чары на каждом кусочке ваших проклятых тел. Если вы загрязните мою территорию больше, чем обязаны, я…" Она колеблется. "Ну, я пока не знаю точно, что я буду делать, но это будет неприятно, это я могу обещать".

Грейнджер выходит из другой камеры. "Я вполне уверена, что она серьезна, ребята". Она смотрит на Пэнси. "Покажи мне, что у тебя там".

Драко и Поттер оставляют их там и возвращаются к лестнице, их шаги звучат медленно и утомленно. Драко чувствует себя так, словно отработал двенадцатичасовой день. Но прошло не более получаса с тех пор, как он стоял снаружи, наблюдая, как облака плывут над башнями Поместья.

"Все хорошо?" - спрашивает Поттер. Его рука почти касается поясницы Драко. Он опускает ее.

"Устал" - говорит Драко, и Поттер кивает. Драко смотрит на свои часы. "Отец сейчас будет на регистрации". Он был принят Тэнгом и Платтом, двумя из лучших Неописуемых Грейнджер. Робардс должен встретиться с ними в Департаменте Тайн. Что произойдет после этого, у Драко нет ни малейшего понятия. Он сейчас в непонятной ситуации. Как он может продолжать быть аврором, думает он, когда его отец находится под стражей за преступления против государства? Глубокий стыд зарождается в нем; он делает все возможное, чтобы задавить это чувство. Это не то, с чем он хочет иметь дело. Не сейчас.

Его мать все еще находится в вестибюле, ее мягко допрашивает еще одна из Неописуемых Грейнджер. Кажется, ее зовут Фиби Рэйни. Она усадила Нарциссу в кресло и присела рядом с ней. Драко замечает, что эльф принес чай. Его мать держит тонкий фарфоровый стаканчик, еле дыша. Она выглядит бледной и поблекшей.

Когда его родители состарились? Когда они превратились из прекрасных, могущественных людей, которых он помнит из своего детства, почти недоступных в своей славе, в это? Его отец, пьяный и глупый, его мать, уставшая и утомленная, долгие годы отцовского долбоебства отразились на ее лице. Драко почти желает, чтобы он мог повернуть время вспять, мог бы снова быть мальчиком, который думал, что его родители идеальны, который не видел их ошибок и их неудач.

Но, возможно, это часть взросления, думает он. Обнаружить, что его родители не совсем такие невероятные, всемогущие существа, какими он считал их в детстве. Узнать, что он может быть самостоятельным человеком, твердо стоять на ногах, идти своим собственным путем, найти свою собственную Полярную звезду, которая будет вести вперед.

Его взгляд устремляется на Рэйни, наклоняющуюся, чтобы говорить с Нарциссой. Драко четко осознает присутствие Поттера за его спиной, защищающее и успокаивающее его.

Какой повернулась бы жизнь, если бы Драко научился доверять Поттеру десять лет назад? Пятнадцать лет назад? Была бы его семья избавлена от этой боли? Мог бы Драко вытащить своего отца из этого кровавого стремления к власти?

Вероятно, нет. Драко знает своего отца. Люциус сделал бы все, что хотел, черт возьми, независимо от того, что мог бы сказать Драко. Но тем не менее. Возможно, жизнь Драко могла быть иной. И даже жизнь его матери.

А теперь она одна. Без защиты. И он не может просто оставить ее здесь.

Драко смотрит на Рэйни, затем на Нарциссу, и он знает, что ему нужно делать.

"Могу ли я минуту поговорить с мамой?" Голос Драко ровный, за что он благодарен.

Рэйни секунду смотрит на Поттера, затем кивает, вставая.

"Пойдем со мной" - порывисто говорит Драко своей матери. Он не думал об этом, но у него очень хорошая квартира, и ей нужно куда-то идти. Она не может оставаться в этой старой кучке камней одна, только она и домовые эльфы, а Драко решительно отказывается жить здесь снова. Слишком много воспоминаний, которые до сих пор не дают ему спать по ночам.

Нарцисса заметно колеблется, сжимая ручку чайной чашки.

"Я серьезно, мама" - говорит Драко. "Это не навсегда. Только пока мы не выясним, что делать дальше".

"Домовые эльфы" - начинает она говорить, и Драко поднимает руку. Она ставит чашку в блюдце.

"Будут в порядке". Драко подходит ближе; Рэйни отходит в сторону. "Ты можешь навещать их еженедельно. Им это понравится, ты знаешь". Эльфы всегда любили его мать. Она отчаянно защищала их во время войны, не позволяя никому из Пожирателей Смерти плохо обращаться с ними.

Тогда Нарцисса улыбается, и слезы появляются в уголках ее глаз. "Хорошо". Она отдает чайную чашку кружащему рядом домашнему эльфу, затем тянется к Драко, обхватив рукой его пальцы. "Но ненадолго".

Драко смотрит на Поттера. "Сегодня вечером я возвращаюсь в свою квартиру".

Мгновение он думает, что Поттер собирается сказать "нет", и он готов спорить. Рэйни отходит еще дальше, тактично предоставляя им больше уединения. А потом Поттер смотрит на Драко со странно тоскливым выражением лица, как будто он хочет что-то сказать, но не делает этого. Поттер отводит взгляд с коротким кивком. "Я позабочусь, чтобы у тебя была защита авроров".

Он отворачивается, чтобы поговорить с Неописуемым, посланным Грейнджер, потом предлагает Рэйни присоединиться к нему. Они минуту совещаются вместе, затем уходят вниз.

Нарцисса смотрит на Драко с маленькой морщинкой на лбу. "Будь осторожен, мой дорогой" - тихо говорит она. "Этот не будет ждать вечно".

Драко напрягается, его рука все еще в руке матери. "Я понятия не имею, о чем ты".

"Это очевидно, что он тебе нравится" - говорит Нарцисса, и когда Драко пытается отодвинуться, ее пальцы только сжимаются крепче. "Я не идиотка, Драко. Я знала, что кто-то есть с тех пор, как ты послал это ужасное покрывало для чистки нашим домовым эльфам".

Блядь. Драко забыл об этом. Он отправил его Трисси на следующий день после того, как Поттер принес ему результаты экзамена. "Мама" - говорит он, но она качает головой.

"И стало очевидно, кем был объект твоих привязанностей, в тот момент, когда он вошел в твою комнату в Св. Мунго". Нарцисса касается его щеки. "Никто не смотрит на тебя так, как он, дорогой. Даже если бы он не был тем, кем он является, с тем влиянием, которое это приносит, то, что я увидела между вами, облегчило бы сердце любой матери".

"Это не так" - говорит Драко и убирает свою руку из ее. "Это сложно. И он мой СОР".

Его мать морщит нос на аврорский термин. "Под этим ты подразумеваешь, что он твой руководитель".

Драко старается не допустить, чтобы его голос выдал его раздражение. "Да".

Нарцисса просто смотрит на него. "Это не делает это невозможным. Трудным, да. Возможно, опрометчивым. Но если он тот, кого ты хочешь…" - ее голос становится резким и жестким. "Тогда не позволяй этому ускользнуть. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Драко, и если он ..."

"Я не знаю, чего он хочет". Драко отводит взгляд. Возможно, он лжет самому себе. Сейчас он действительно не знает. Он не уверен ни в чем, когда дело доходит до Поттера. Больше не уверен.

Его мать просто вздыхает и отводит взгляд.

Драко не винит ее. Не совсем. Он не знает, что с собой делать. Он садится на пол возле ее ног, его голова на ее колене. Ее рука легко ложится на его волосы, пальцы гладят их так же, как когда он был маленьким и нуждался в утешении.

Они молча сидят вместе в вестибюле, пока авроры и Неописуемые гуляют по тому, что осталось от их дома, с громким стуком сапог по гладкому мрамору.

Драко снова задается вопросом, стоило ли делать то, что он сделал. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает, рука матери греет его висок.

Он узнает достаточно скоро.

11  
Гарри наливает стакан виски и несет его к дивану.

В доме тихо. Сегодня второй вечер, что Малфоя здесь нет, и Гарри сожалеет, что не пошел на предложенный Гермионой ужин. Но он не хочет встречаться с Джейком из-за вина и жареной форели Рона, не сейчас, когда Ирскин допустил Забини к работе, а Абаджиев был найден мертвым.

Гермиона считает, что это работа Долохова. Маги-криминалисты под руководством Паркинсон полностью обшарили все подземелья Поместья в поисках каких-либо магических подписей или остаточных следов. Их достаточно, чтобы предположить, что Долохов был там. Люциус Малфой тоже, но он молчит. Он до сих пор у Неописуемых, и Гарри не хочет думать о том, какими методами они иногда получают информацию от свидетелей. Хотя они лучше, чем Боевики. По крайней мере, Гермиона настояла на том, чтобы на каждом допросе присутствовал представитель авроров. Берти Обри вызвался добровольно, и Гарри благодарен ему. Он не думает, что мог бы сделать это, и он ни за что не заставит кого-то из своей команды пережить это.

Малфой и так уже пережил слишком много.

Сегодня днем Гарри приходил в его квартиру, просто чтобы убедиться, что Охранные чары, которые он попросил Неописуемых установить, были наложены правильно. Малфой был разгневан этим и ворчал, что среди них не должно быть прослушивающих Чар. Гарри выполнил все тесты, убедившись, что ни один из параметров, которые он задал Гермионе, не был нарушен. Теперь защитные заклинания на квартире Малфоя почти такие же сильные, как и на Гриммаулд-Плэйс.

Однако это не делает жизнь Гарри легче. Гавайн согласился на наружную аврорскую охрану дома Малфоя, по крайней мере на выходные, или до тех пор, пока Гермиона не сможет получить достоверную информацию о том, где на самом деле может быть Долохов. Она все еще думает, что он покинул страну; тело Абаджиева находилось в подземелье не менее трех дней. Нарцисса Малфой настаивает, что она не знала об этом; она повторила это снова для Гарри сегодня днем посреди кухни Малфоя. Гарри склонен ей верить, хотя он прекрасно понимает, что на это некоторые приподнимут бровь. Тем не менее, он сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить ее.

В конце концов, она мама Малфоя, и Малфой нуждается в ней. Для Гарри это очевидно. Это начинает осознаваться все больше - то, что сделал Малфой. Гарри думает, что этот олух вообще не спал прошлой ночью, судя по тому, каким разбитым он выглядел, когда пришел Гарри. Малфой практически не разговаривал и почти не глядел на Гарри, а когда он это делал, его взгляд был осторожен и затенен. Это было почти, как если бы они вернулись к себе-прежним, задолго до того, как упали в постель друг с другом. Гарри разочарован всем этим. Он думал, что они прошли этот этап, что они могут говорить друг с другом, доверять друг другу.

Он все еще чувствует давление рта Малфоя на его рот в четверг вечером.

Стакан в его руках почти пуст. Гарри смотрит на это безучастно, недоумевая, куда исчез огневиски. Блядь, думает он, и призывает бутылку, отставляя стакан в сторону. Он откупоривает ее, делает глоток и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Откидывает голову назад на диван. Тени в комнате удлиняются. Приближаются сумерки, довольно поздние в это время лета. Еще одиннадцать дней, и наступит одна из самых диких ночей в году для авроров. Летнее солнцестояние всегда сводит людей с ума.

Гарри смотрит на кожаное кресло рядом с собой. Он почти ожидает увидеть там светлую голову, длинные, тонкие конечности, лежащие на подлокотнике. Странно, как можно настолько привыкнуть к кому-то за несколько дней. Малфой не пробыл у него дома даже недели, сводя его с ума. Гарри снова подносит ко рту бутылку огневиски.

Дверь скрипит, открываясь, и внутрь прокрадывается Кричер, тени почти цепляются за его маленькую, сутулую фигуру. "Гарри Поттер хочет обедать?" - немного тупо спрашивает он, и Гарри качает головой. Он не голоден; он предпочел бы выпить ужин, спасибо.

Кричер колеблется, затем подходит к подлокотнику дивана, его глаза и уши едва различимы над гладким кожаным изгибом подлокотника. "Гарри Поттер скучает по Мастеру Малфою" - говорит Кричер.

"Не смеши меня" - говорит Гарри. Он крутит бутылку в руках. "Ничего подобного".

Он, возможно, скучает немного, но, ради Христа, он не признается в этом своему домовому эльфу.

Глаза Кричера большие и круглые. "Дому его тоже не хватает" - говорит он, и Гарри может поклясться, что слышит вздох стен. Он матерится. Последнее, что ему нужно – это влюбленный дом вокруг него. Яйца Мерлина. Он уже заметил слабый слой пыли на камине, а прошло всего лишь тридцать восемь часов с тех пор, как Малфой вошел в Камин.

"Он должен это прекратить" - говорит Гарри, и дом движется и скрипит вокруг него, успокаиваясь с угрюмым стуком где-то глубоко в подвале. Гарри наклоняется вперед, раздраженный. "Я сказал, прекрати, ты, гребаная куча дров!"

От дома ответа нет, но Гарри кажется, что он снова слышит эльфеек в стене. Они были подозрительно тихими в течение нескольких дней.

Он делает еще один глоток из Огденовской бутылки и падает обратно на диван. "Он не вернется" - говорит Гарри. "Так что вам просто нужно привыкнуть к этому". Он ставит бутылку между бедер и проводит по ней большим пальцем, внезапно почувствовав себя уставшим. "Нам всем придется" - тихо говорит он.

Кричер вздыхает и качает головой. "Дому это не нравится, Гарри Поттер, сэр". Он хмурится на Гарри. "Ты здесь хозяин, и тебе нужно помочь дому быть счастливым". Его длинный палец вонзается в руку Гарри. "Вот что значит быть мастером. Мастер Малфой знает это".

"Мастер Малфой может идти нахер" - говорит Гарри резким голосом, и Кричер вздрагивает от этого тона. Гарри проводит рукой по лицу. Боже, сейчас он просто хочет заползти в бутылку. Только не пикироваться со своим чертовым домовым эльфом. "Смотри, дело не только во мне ..."

Кричер фыркает. "В основном в тебе".

Гарри бросает на него язвительный взгляд. "Сейчас он должен быть дома со своей мамой".

"Госпожа Малфой приветствуется в этом доме" - палец Кричера снова втыкается в Гарри. Черт, но у него острые ногти. Гарри потирает руку.

"Я не содержу этот дом ради приблудных Малфоев" - огрызается Гарри. За исключением того, что, может быть, он хочет это делать. Чертов ад. Он делает еще один глоток, не заботясь о неодобрительном выражении лица Кричера. "Иди, Кричер. Я устал и не в духе, и мне не нужно сидеть здесь и думать о Малфое, ради всего святого".

Кричер хмурится и чешет бедро. "Да, потому что лучше пить и думать о Мастере Малфое". Он уходит, бормоча себе под нос что-то про некомпетентных мастеров, которые не видят, что происходит на их глупых лицах.

Черт возьми, Гарри ненавидит этого проклятого эльфа.

Дом вздыхает вокруг него, вытягивая тени из углов в центр комнаты.

"Ты тоже можешь отвалить" - говорит Гарри, но на самом деле он не имеет это в виду. Кричер прав, он скучает по Малфою. Жутко. Доски пола скрипят под его ногами, как будто они знают.

Боже, но они все такие жалкие. Он больше всех.

12  
Драко стоит у окна на своей кухне, глядя на задний двор. Наступили сумерки, и он видит первые звезды, загорающиеся на серо-пурпурном небе. Приятно вернуться в свою квартиру - он скучал по своей кровати, своим книгам и кастрюлям с медным дном - но он не может не задаться вопросом, что сейчас делает Поттер; удается ли Кричеру заставить его правильно питаться, а не только хлебом и сыром, успокаивается ли дом, провожая Поттера ко сну, остужая его спальню и убаюкивая.

Поттер был таким напряжённым сегодня днем, когда приходил проверять Охранные чары, едва смотрел на Драко, когда его мать входила в комнату. Она постоянно это делала. С множеством целенаправленных взглядов в сторону Драко, а Драко, честно говоря, не знает, чего ей нужно. Его мать умеет быть невероятно раздражающей, когда хочет этого.

"Драко" - произносит она позади него, словно слышит его мысли. Он не удивится, если она способна на это.

Он разворачивается; Нарцисса стоит там с тарелками и столовыми приборами в руках, собранными со стола, и выглядит немного растерянной. Его мать может прекрасно управлять домовыми эльфами. Но, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы делать что-то самостоятельно, она намного менее приспособлена.

Драко подходит и забирает у нее посуду, ставя ее на центральный стол. Цирцея, но он помнит, как Поттер отсосал ему здесь, утянул его на пол и притерся к нему. Он смотрит в сторону, сглатывая. Как бы он ни был рад быть дома, в этом есть и странность, пустота, которую он не чувствовал до Гриммаулд-Плэйс. Это его квартира, и он любит ее, но все же. Есть часть его, которая хочет, чтобы Поттер вошел в эту дверь, скидывая с плеч плащ и швыряя его на ближайшую поверхность. Мерлин, кажется, он скучает по этому придурку.

"С тобой все в порядке?" - спрашивает его мать, и Драко кивает.

Он поднимает бокал вина, который поставил на стол, когда пришел несколько минут назад. "Это были странные выходные" - говорит он с кривой улыбкой.

"Более чем" - отмечает Нарцисса. Она наблюдает, как Драко щелкает своей палочкой по посуде, отправляя ее в раковину, где еще один поворот его палочки поднимает и моет ее. "Хотя я благодарна за то, что ты сейчас со мной". Она тянется к Драко, и он позволяет ей прижаться к нему. "Трудно было знать, что твой отец ..." Она замолкает и прижимает лицо к плечу Драко. "Я знаю, что это правильно, но я люблю его. Я надеюсь, что ты можешь понять эту слабость".

Драко целует ее в макушку. "Это не слабость" - говорит он немного грубовато. "Это не то, как я сам ненавижу его". Он колеблется. "Не совсем".

"Отношения между отцом и сыном могут быть напряженными". Нарцисса смотрит на него. "То же самое для матери и дочери. Я никогда полностью не простила маму за то, что она сделала с Дромедой, ты знаешь". Она вздыхает. "Тогда мы были так близки. Она была моей старшей сестрой, и я обожала ее…" - голос его матери обрывается. "Я хотела бы увидеть ее снова. Если она примет меня".

"Она примет". Драко уверен в этом. Если его тетя Дромеда терпела его присутствие в ее доме в те редкие моменты, когда он появлялся у ее порога, он не может представить, что она не откроет свой дом для его матери. "Это был только отец, которого она ненавидела. Не ты".

"Я вела себя ужасно по отношению с ней". Нарцисса прислоняется головой к Драко. "Даже после войны".

Драко отстраняется и смотрит на свою мать. "Вы можете помириться. Он не может помешать вам в этом..."

"Нет". Его мать, кажется, поражается этому слову, как будто она только что поняла это. "Он не может, не так ли?" Она убирает волосы с его лица и прячет их за ухо. "Я горжусь тобой, Драко. Человеком, которым ты стал ..."

"Гомиком, который проголосовал за то, чтобы поставить Шекльболта на его пост?" - с горечью говорит Драко. "Отец был так рад".

Нарцисса берет у него свой бокал и потягивает вино. "Я не твой отец. И да, я горжусь даже этим. Возможно, есть точки зрения, которые я не совсем понимаю. Мне пятьдесят один год, и, возможно, я слишком консервативна. Но ты, любовь моя". Ее глаза сверкают. Она отставляет бокал в сторону. "Ты все, чем, я надеялась, ты станешь. Сильным, умным, сообразительным и смелым. Именно тем, чего могла бы хотеть мать".

"Гомик и все остальное?"

Его мать закатывает глаза. "Дорогой, меня это никогда не удивляло. Как бы твой отец ни отказывался обсуждать это - или терпеть - я не полная идиотка, и у меня есть глаза на голове". Она колеблется. "Я не совсем счастлива. Это будет нелегкая жизнь для тебя, и я не понимаю этого. Не совсем. Но это не мой выбор, не так ли?"

Драко переполняет любовь к своей матери. Он позволяет ей снова притянуть его ближе к себе; она целует его в щеку.

"Я оставлю тебя, ладно?" - тихо говорит Нарцисса. "Я не хотела мешать".

"Ты не мешала" - говорит он, но она просто легко улыбается ему, а затем уходит в шелесте серого шелка.

Драко снова поднимает бокал и прислоняется к столу. Он чувствует себя неуверенным. Несчастным.

Неполным.

Он хочет свернуться калачиком возле Поттера, чтобы тот провел пальцами сквозь волосы Драко и тихо прошептал ему, что все будет хорошо, что он может прийти в министерство в понедельник утром, что никто не скажет ничего о его отце, потому что Поттер будет там, и они никогда не посмеют.

Драко закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Он скучает по Поттеру, и это чувство ему не нравится. Это делает его слишком уязвимым, слишком легкой добычей для кого-то вроде Поттера, который хочет всего лишь удовольствия от физической разрядки. Он всего лишь хороший перетрах для Поттера.

Правда?

Он думает о том, что его мать сказала вчера. _Никто не смотрит на тебя так, как он_. Но Драко не знает, как на него смотрит Поттер. Да? Все, что видит Драко, это только отчаяние и раздражение, и желание, да, но желание на самом деле ничего не значит. У Поттера нет причин смотреть на него так, как его мать, кажется, думает.

Она просто помешанная, думает он, допивая свое вино.

Но что, если нет?

Цирцея. Он опускает стакан и проводит рукой по волосам. Это слишком много. Его отец, и Поттер, и это отчаянное острое чувство глубоко внутри него, которое дает ему уверенность, что он все испортит, которое хочет, чтобы он бросился в Камин и приземлился в библиотеке Поттера, которое думает, что он был конченным дураком, что не пришел к Поттеру перед рейдом.

Блядь, Драко хочет Поттера. При том, что он может получить его, и это худшее решение, которое он знает, он может принять.

Он опускается на пол, обхватив голову руками, с тяжелым сердцем. Он больше не может этого делать. Не может ставить себя в это положение.

Единственное, что он может сделать, это уйти. Он это знает. Возможно, это делает его трусом. Перевестись в другую команду. Или уйти в отставку. При этой мысли он делает грубый, прерывистый вдох. Но он должен что-то сделать. Неважно, что этот уход наполовину убьет его.

В долгосрочной перспективе это будет лучше для всех. Даже для Поттера.

Драко знает, что ему нужно делать, что бы ни говорило его сердце. Он заслуживает шанса быть счастливым, не беспокоиться о том, что может случиться позже, не думать о том, что скажут люди, быть чертовски хорошим аврором, а не тем, кто смотрит через плечо, ожидая подвоха. И Поттер тоже.

И если Драко не может доверять себе в том, чтобы держаться подальше от кровати Поттера ... Что ж. Он уйдет из жизни Поттера. Как сможет.

Драко закрывает глаза и дышит.

13  
В понедельник утром, в половине восьмого, Гарри уже в офисе. Он пришел пораньше, чтобы разобрать кучи бумаг, угрожающих переполнить его стол. Ему удалось рассортировать свои отчеты по стопкам, и на прошлой неделе он сделал много бумажной работы, так что, если повезет, он сможет покончить со своим текущим пакетом пергаментов до… ну, до того, как произойдет что-нибудь еще.

Честно говоря, половина работы авроров – это нудное оформление документов, как правило, в трех экземплярах. Сбор их команды запланирован на девять часов, так что у него должно быть немного времени, чтобы проверить свой рапорт СОРа, подписать окончательное решение о возвращении к дежурным обязанностям для Малфоя, подать предварительные отчеты для сегодняшнего возвращения Забини и, возможно, даже начать думать, что, черт побери, он собирается написать о рейде в Поместье. И затем к полудню ему каким-то образом нужно приступить к работе над Азкабановским провалом – это вообще пороховая бочка, и Гарри знает, что ему нужно быть готовым подать Гавайну подробнейший рапорт, и в ближайшее же время. Ему лучше начать делать что-нибудь уже сейчас, иначе он никогда не закончит.

А еще есть Малфой, и Гарри беспокоится о нем, и это будет отвлекать его весь день, если у него не будет возможности проверить, как дела у мерзавца. Гарри надеется, что в какой-то момент они смогут поговорить наедине. Или, может быть, найти время и место для разговора. Пока Малфой оставался в Гриммаулд-Плэйс, он был достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри мог представить, что они могут случайно натолкнуться друг на друга даже в те ночи, когда Малфой запирался в своей спальне и делал все возможное, чтобы избежать Гарри. Гарри хотя бы мог отправить Кричера проверить его, убедиться, что тот поел. Теперь, с матерью Малфоя, живущей в его квартире, это будет труднее, не говоря уже о профессиональных обязанностях, к которым Малфой должен будет вернуться на этой неделе. И действительно, как Малфой сможет продолжать, будто все нормально? Особенно после пятницы? Христос, Гарри не может себе представить, каково это – вот так арестовывать своего отца. Он, чёрт возьми, уважает Малфоя за желание пойти туда, но он знает, как ему должно быть тяжело. Гарри помнит, как Малфой боготворил Люциуса, когда они еще учились в школе, как Гарри завидовал, признает он это или нет, тому, что у Малфоя был папа, на которого он мог смотреть вот так, даже если тот был гребаным мудаком. Гарри отдал бы все - ну, почти все, он полагает - чтобы вырасти с Джеймсом Поттером. Ему все еще кажется странным, что он старше, чем были его родители, когда они были убиты, и, Христос, но он полный неудачник, не так ли? Нет семьи. Нет детей. Только он и его неспособность наладить нормальные человеческие взаимоотношения с кем-то, кроме Рона и Гермионы. Он вздыхает. Может быть, ему нужна помощь, думает он.

Когда раздается стук в дверь, сердце Гарри пропускает один удар. Может быть, это Малфой. Может быть, они могут хотя бы поговорить до начала дня. Гарри находит перспективу утешительной.

"Войдите". Гарри привстает со стула в надежде увидеть светлые волосы и длинный нос за углом.

Вместо этого входит Гавайн Робардс, закрывая за собой дубовую дверь. "Привет, Гарри".

Гарри старается не показывать своего разочарования. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно садится обратно. "Гавайн. Добро пожаловать! Извините, я просто пытаюсь наверстать упущенное со всеми рапортами с прошлой недели".

Гавайн многозначительно поднимает брови. "Может быть, предложишь мне сесть?"

"О, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь" - запоздало говорит Гарри, указывая на благословенно пустой стул. Слава Богу, он пришел сегодня в семь. Час назад на нем лежала коробка с картотекой, которую он намеревался отправить обратно в архив еще на второй неделе дела Долохова.

Гавайн пододвигает кресло ближе к столу Гарри, слегка поворачивая его, чтобы видеть дверь, если она откроется. Гарри узнает привычки аврора-ветерана. Гавайн явно на грани, и действительно, со всем, что происходит, почему бы ему не быть на взводе?

"Я не ожидал видеть Вас так рано". Гарри трет руки. На левом большом пальце есть чернильное пятно, размазавшееся синим цветом по коже. "Все в порядке?"

Гавайн расправляет плечи, укладывая мантию вокруг себя. "Официально я здесь, чтобы поздравить вашу команду с пятничным рейдом. В дополнение к тому, что это была ценная услуга для всех магических существ, бла, бла, бла, это был огромный пресс против Азкабанского фиаско. Барнабас Каффе рад возможности снова обвалять в грязи имя Малфоя, хотя я думаю, что он почти оргазмирует из-за того, что некоторые источники сообщают, что Люциуса арестовал его собственный сын". Гарри хмурится, а Гавайн качает головой. "Не смотри на меня, я не говорил ничего подобного. Не знаю, откуда это взялось, но редакционная статья Риты Скитер говорит о том, что министр планирует наградить Малфоя-младшего чертовым Орденом Мерлина". Он закатывает глаза.

Гарри морщится. Малфой будет в ужасе от этого, он уверен. "Христос".

"Мои мысли в точности". Гавайн вздыхает.

"Официально захват на счету Неописуемых?" - спрашивает Гарри.

"Арест засчитывается нам" - говорит Гавайн, его глаза вспыхивают, и Гарри готов поспорить, что за его настойчивым требованием стоит драка. Он должен будет спросить Гермиону об этом позже; Кроакер не тот тип, чтобы смиренно принять это. Однако, Малфой произвел арест, и он аврор. "Малфой-старший находится в их камере под охраной, хотя он еще ничего не говорит. Гермиона будет заниматься его делом, но обратится к тебе за информацией". Гавайн делает паузу, его лицо серьезно. "Кроме того, я думаю, учитывая деликатную природу этого вопроса, ты должен держать свою команду подальше от этого до дальнейшего уведомления. Берегите себя. Констебль Малфой непременно будет вызван для дачи показаний, когда его отец предстанет перед судом, но я хочу, чтобы до тех пор он и дело были защищены как можно лучше".

Гарри кивает. Он ожидал того же. На самом деле он удивлен, что Гавайн доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы делать его связным с Неописуемыми".

"А Азкабан?" – спрашивает Гарри.

Гавайн проводит рукой по лицу. "Ты думаешь, что у тебя много бумажной работы? Нам пришлось за выходные убрать всех дементоров и назначить дополнительные смены людей. Поскольку большинство других охранников являются подозреваемыми, их всех нужно было менять посменно с новыми. Хасан Шах работает там над координацией наших людей. Песгуд и его элитная команда также поддерживают там мир до дальнейшего уведомления".

Гарри стряхивает дрожь, которая бежит по его позвоночнику. Он полагает, что охрана из Боевиков лучше, чем из дементоров, но все же. С трудом, возможно. Элитная команда - все равно люди, бездушные и жестокие, со всеми сопутствующими обстоятельствами.

"Что произойдет? С дементорами, я имею в виду?" Гарри никогда не думал, что что-то почувствует к этим странным, измученным существам, но с тех пор, как Бернхэм рассказал ему об их индивидуальных особенностях и чертах, у него возникли проблемы с желанием уничтожить их. Чем же тогда окажется министерство, если выстроит их в линию и уничтожит? Чем-то не лучшим, чем Вольдеморт, он бы сказал.

"Пока мы здесь разговариваем, Кингсли проводит чрезвычайные заседания в Визенгамоте" - Гавайн сверяется с часами. "Я должен быть в подвале в девять сорок пять". Это не ответ, и Гарри это знает. Завиток страха глубоко внутри него расширяется.

"Вы думали об использовании деда Забини в деле с дементорами?" - Гарри думает о высокой внушительной фигуре Барахиэля Ди, вспоминает, как он снял влияние со своего внука в номере в "Бомонте". "Он точно знает что-то о них".

"Да. Не думай, что это идеально в плане связей с общественностью". Гавайн качает головой, очевидно, ему не нравится эта идея. "Но это уже обсуждается. Кроакер настаивает на этом, и я вижу отпечатки пальцев Гермионы поверх всех его предложений".

Хорошо, думает Гарри, хотя он может только представить, на что будет похожа Оливия Забини, если ее отец останется в Лондоне, а не вернется на Крит. С одной стороны ему любопытно, но с другой стороны он знает, что лучше особо не ворошить это гнездо шершней. Нужно будет следить за признаками напряжения у Забини, если он еще дольше останется со своей матерью - он, вероятно, будет благодарен за возможность вернуться к работе, если честно.

"Джейк Дюрант помог ему, Вы знаете". Гарри пытается притушить бешеную ревность, не думая о близости, которую он видел между Джейком и Забини в тот день, и о том, как это заставило его задуматься. Хотя к его собственному удивлению, он чувствует себя всего лишь немного любопытным. "Ди сказал, что в Джейке есть что-то от некроманта".

"Я буду иметь это в виду". Гавайн кашляет, затем расправляет мантию. "Я хотел бы немного поговорить с тобой о вашей команде".

"Конечно"; голос Гарри звучит фальшиво в его собственных ушах, но он не знает, что сказать. Он пытается сложить руки, терпит неудачу, откидывается на спинку стула и в конечном итоге наклоняется под странным углом и чувствует себя идиотом.

"Кингсли поставил приоритетом поиск Долохова" - говорит Гавайн. "И Жана-Мари Прюдом Розьера. Будет создана целевая группа с Неописуемыми, но я хочу, чтобы ваша команда возглавила операцию, конечно, с тобой во главе. Грейнджер согласилась предоставить вам основной контроль". Он колеблется. "Ты, я уверен, понимаешь деликатность ситуации, в которой мы оказались. С наличием двух авроров, непосредственно вовлеченных в планы Долохова - возможно, даже больше, не говоря уже о потенциальных азкабанских охранниках ..." Гавайн смотрит вниз на свои сложенные руки. "Я не знаю, кому я могу доверять, Гарри. Я полностью доверяю тебе, Грейнджер и вашим командам. Учитывая все обстоятельства, я думаю, что ты меньше, чем кто либо, хотел бы отдать своих ребят в руки Пожирателей Смерти, кто бы что ни думал о членах твоей команды".

Гарри кивает. "Спасибо, сэр. Уверяю вас, мы справимся с этой задачей".

Гавайн ровно смотрит на него. "Я ожидаю этого. Кроме того, мы, разумеется, разбиваем команду Райтсона, и у меня был запрос от одного из них". Гарри поднимает бровь. "Ты согласишься взять к себе Алтею Уиттакер?"

Гарри колеблется. "Между ней и Малфоем плохие отношения". Это еще мало сказано.

"Да, она говорила". Гавайн проводит большим пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. "Она также сказала, что Малфой произвел на нее впечатление на прошлой неделе. И что Паркинсон тоже хороший аврор. Она хочет работать с ними. С тобой. Но я не приму ее, если ты не согласишься". Он наклоняет голову, глядя на Гарри. "Опять же, возможно, это глупо с моей стороны, но я думаю, что она не была вовлечена в заговор Райтсона, учитывая тот факт, что она арестовала его. Не сказал бы, что доверяю ей, но не могу сказать и обратного".

Гарри размышляет. "Она знает, во что она ввязывается? Я не позволю ей убить Малфоя за то, что он Пожиратель Смерти. Не под моей ответственностью".

"Думаю, она это понимает" - говорит Гавайн.

"Хорошо". Гарри кивает, надеясь, что он не принимает неправильное решение. "Мы попробуем - на временной основе. Посмотрим, как все пойдет. Алтея - хороший аврор. Действительно сильный оперативник, весьма впечатляющий, учитывая все проблемы с Райтсоном. Но если между моей командой и ней возникнут какие-то проблемы, она уходит. Я хочу, чтобы это было ясно для нее".

По лицу Гавайна проходит тень, вероятно, воспоминания о Райтсоне, думает Гарри. Они работали вместе какое-то время - уже почти четверть века - и Гарри полагает, что это предательство было сильным ударом. "Тогда я одобрю ее перевод. Условно, конечно. Пусть пройдет неделя или две".

"Пока она хорошо работает с остальной командой, меня это устраивает". Несмотря на его беспокойство о том, во что этот шаг может вылиться, Гарри чувствует некоторое облегчение и рад, что в команде появился еще один аврор, учитывая весь окружающий их хаос. При том объеме работы, которую они должны выполнить в ближайшие недели, было бы хорошо иметь Алтею с ними. Он попросил бы еще и Шаха, но если тот занят охраной Азкабана, то у Гавайна нет никаких шансов отдать его Гарри. Это гораздо важнее. Тем не менее, если с Алтеей не получится, то Гарри будет настаивать на Шахе вместо нее. В конце концов, Гавайн будет ему должен.

Со стороны следственной комнаты доносится стук костяшек пальцев. Когда в дверь суется бледная светлая голова Малфоя, сердце Гарри подпрыгивает, и ему требуется максимум усилий, чтобы не улыбаться перед Гавайном. Боже, он скучал по этому идиоту. "Привет, Малфой".

Лицо Малфоя бесстрастно, закрыто. "Привет, шеф, все здесь".

"Конечно". Гарри замечает, что Малфой избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Что-то не так, думает он. "Я сейчас буду".

"Констебль Малфой" - говорит Гавайн, наклоняясь вперед в своем кресле. "Я хотел бы поговорить с Вами сегодня днем. В четыре часа в моем офисе, это приемлемо?"

Взгляд Малфоя мечется между Гарри и Гавайном, затем он кивает. "Да, сэр. Я буду там". Тень беспокойства пересекает его лицо. Гарри чувствует то же самое. Малфой оглядывается на Гарри. "Шеф". Он отступает назад, закрывая за собой дверь.

Что, черт возьми, это было?

Когда дверь закрывается, Гавайн наклоняется вперед. "Прежде чем мы выйдем, мне нужно убедиться. Хотите ли вы отказаться от кого-либо, кто сейчас находится в вашей команде, теперь, когда у вас есть Уиттакер? Я знаю, что вы все еще формируетесь, но это хороший шанс реорганизовать вещи без каких-либо обид".

Гарри знает, что Гавайн имеет в виду Малфоя, и на какое-то дикое мгновение он думает, что, возможно, он должен сказать "да", должен позволить Малфою перевестись, чтобы у них была возможность разобраться в себе, дать ему шанс уйти. Это может быть решением всех их проблем.

Но так же быстро Гарри понимает, что не может. Он знает, что это решение Малфоя, а не его. Гарри не имеет права разлучать Малфоя со своими друзьями. Самое меньшее, что Гарри может сделать, это дождаться, чтобы Малфой сам об этом подумал. Даже если Малфой сам решит перевестись, Гарри придется подождать и посмотреть.

"Нет" - твердо отвечает Гарри, встречаясь глазами с Гавайном. "Нет, не так, нет. Не без их просьбы". Он колеблется. "Это как-то связано с вашей встречей с Малфоем?"

"Ты же знаешь, что я не буду говорить с тобой об этом". Гавайн ровно смотрит на него, и Гарри кивает. Значит, это такой вид разговора. Даже не его дело, как СОРа. Гарри не уверен, успокаивает ли его это. Интересно, потребует ли Малфой перевод в любом случае? Протокол гласит, что он будет последним, кто будет проинформирован, чтобы защитить Малфоя от любого возмездия.

Он надеется, что это не так. Он не может представить себе, как он будет входить в следственную комнату и не видеть насмешливого лица Малфоя, приветствующего его.

Гавайн хлопает в ладоши. "Ну, тогда давайте пойдем, поздравим вас. Цирцея знает, что они чертовски достойны этого".

Когда Гавайн встает и поворачивается спиной, Гарри проводит рукой по волосам. Он не знает, как справиться с этим. Впервые за неделю его команда снова собралась вместе, и Гарри немного обеспокоен, что собирается войти в гнездо раздраженных змей.

Малфой, Паркинсон и Забини сидят за своими столами, когда Гарри входит вслед за Гавайном. Гавайн встает во главе стола, а Гарри занимает позицию справа, засунув руки в карманы. Он оглядывает комнату, смотрит на Забини, который кажется более сильным и более собранным, чем во времена Праги, на Паркинсон, которая дарит ему тот маленький, узкий изгиб ее рубиново-красных губ, который она держит для близкого круга друзей, на Малфоя, который кажется беспокойным и сломанным, что сильно беспокоит Гарри. Это его люди, понимает он. Его команда. Они вместе прошли через ад, и он гордится ими. Они чертовски хорошие авроры. Каждый из них, и он не может представить себе, как он переживет следующие недели без них на его стороне.

"Я здесь, чтобы официально приветствовать ваше возвращение обратно на службу". Гавайн улыбается. "Я мог бы послать кого-то из отдела кадров, но это кажется особым случаем, учитывая все неприятности, через которые вы все прошли. Кстати, об этом; мне, возможно, придется запросить финансирование для учреждения отделения в Св. Мунго в вашу честь".

Смеются все, даже Малфой, и Гарри расслабляется. Они все здесь и все живы.

Гарри воспринимает это как победу.

14  
Без пяти четыре Драко, странно нервничая, идет по коридору к кабинету Робардса. Его не часто вызывают в офис Главного Аврора в одиночку. Скорее всего, речь о его отце, но это не имеет значения. Он все равно чувствует себя молодым и ошеломленным, как будто его вызвали к одному из профессоров в школе. Он спросил Поттера, знает ли он, чего хочет от него Робардс, но Поттер только пожал плечами и уверил, что ему ничего не сказали. Драко не знает, верит ли он в это, но Поттер выглядел достаточно искренним.

Драко не знает, что скажет Поттер, когда получит его документы на перевод. Если они придут. Драко еще не сдал их и даже не заполнил; он взял бланки только этим утром у задерганной ведьмы в отделе кадров, перед тем как прийти на сбор команды. Они, сложенные пополам, лежат в переднем кармане его сумки, валяющейся рядом с его столом. Он еще не говорил о них ни с Пэнси, ни с Блейзом. Он не может. Драко не хочет уходить, но он и не уверен, что может остаться.

На полпути вниз по коридору, он слышит окрик. Поворачивается и видит Берти, решительными шагами идущего к нему.

"Привет, парень" - говорит Берти, останавливаясь рядом с ним. "Как ты держишься?"

"Нормально" - говорит Драко, прислонившись спиной к стене. Сейчас он благодарен за дружелюбное лицо. "В ожидаемой степени, я полагаю".

Берти хлопает его по плечу. "Ты пережил тяжелый период". Он смотрит на Драко из-под густых бровей. "Но хорошо взял себя в руки. Ты стал главной темой разговоров в Департаменте, вот так арестовав своего отца".

Драко чувствует, как его лицо краснеет. "Блестяще" - со вздохом говорит он. "Именно то, что каждый аврор хочет вписать в свою биографию - арест своего собственного отца".

"Дареному дракону в зубы не смотрят, парень". Берти хмурится на него. "Это принесло тебе немало уважения".

"Я не уверен, что это то уважение, какое я хочу, Берти". Драко убирает волосы за ухо. "Я пытался перерасти тот факт, что я отпрыск Люциуса Малфоя, и вот я снова признан только из-за него…"

"Из-за себя" - говорит Берти резким голосом. Он приглушает его, когда мимо проходит клерк. "Только так и не иначе. Никто не интересуется Люциусом, кроме тебя. А ты, кажется, думаешь, что ты связан тем, кто он есть, и это чушь собачья, мальчик. Ты не твой отец, и тебе нечего доказывать. Никому, даже самому себе, глупому".

Драко вздыхает, и они идут по коридору вместе, бок о бок. "Хотел бы я в это верить". Драко чувствует себя спокойнее, когда Берти рядом с ним. Интересно, чем отличалась бы его жизнь, если бы он родился у Берти Обри вместо Люциуса Малфоя? Возможно, меньше денег, но и меньше преступников и сумасшедших, живущих в доме его детства.

"Придет день, когда ты поверишь". Берти бросает на него взгляд исподлобья. "Ты должен гордиться собой. Своей командой. Вы вывели на чистую воду Азкабан, не так ли?"

Уголок рта Драко дергается в слабой улыбке. "Я не уверен, что этим можно гордиться".

Берти фыркает. "Шекльболт уже много лет хотел найти причину, чтобы демонтировать всю эту чертову конструкцию и перестроить ее. Вы практически подали ему ее на блюдечке; он должен витать в облаках от счастья, как четырехлетний ребенок в рождественское утро". Он качает головой. "Не думай, что он не будет проявлять благодарности. Возьми, парень. Не отказывайся".

Драко смотрит на него, когда они поворачивают за угол. "Я не полный дурак".

"Приятно слышать. Я воспитал тебя лучше". Берти пихает Драко в плечо. "Ты выглядишь слишком угрюмым".

"Я просто устал" - говорит Драко, и, судя по выражению лица Берти, понимает, что это дерьмовое оправдание. "Правда".

Берти останавливается возле офиса Виолы. "Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Драко. Его голос мягкий. Добрый. "Отпусти что-то из этого, хорошо? У тебя все хорошо, и ты должен гордиться собой. Я чертовски уверен".

Эти слова немного успокаивают Драко. Он не знает, почему он так напряжен, так взволнован. Берти прав, конечно. Предательство своего отца не имело негативного эффекта на его карьеру, и он не сожалеет об этом. Особенно.

Тем не менее, внутри него есть что-то такое, что кажется грубым и выпотрошенным. Сегодня Пэнси уже дважды отводила его в сторону, чтобы узнать, что с ним, а Блейз купил ему кофе после обеда, чего Блейз никогда не делает, если не беспокоится о Драко. Цирцея, Драко не знает, что он будет делать, если оставит их ради другой команды. Ему хочется рвать и метать, он злится на Поттера за то, что тот поставил его в это положение, что заставил сомневаться, где его место.

Берти смотрит на него, наморщившись. "Драко".

"Я в порядке". Если Драко скажет это достаточное количество раз, возможно, это на самом деле станет правдой. Хотя бы однажды.

"Ты не собираешься сделать что-то глупое, не так ли?" – голос Берти звучит смиренно. Он кладет руку на руку Драко. "Ты знаешь, что я присутствовал на собеседованиях с твоим отцом в эти выходные, чтобы никому из вашей команды не пришлось бы…"

"Я знаю". И Драко благодарен за это. В самом деле. Он вздыхает. "Я просто…" Он смотрит вниз, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо. Он знает, что делает это, когда чувствует себя уязвимым. Пэнси однажды указала ему на это. Он так и не смог прекратить, даже когда понял, что она права. "Может быть, я не подхожу для этой работы ..."

"Чушь" - прямо говорит Берти. "Абсолютная, блядь, чушь, ты, придурок. Ты чертовски хороший аврор, и я это знаю, потому что сам тренировал тебя". Он глядит на Драко. "Эй. Посмотри на меня, парень". Драко смотрит. Берти качает головой, затем протягивает руку и касается виска Драко. "Что бы ни заползло в твою голову, выброси это оттуда к чертям. Ты будешь дураком, если оставишь эту работу. Ты блестящий аврор и еще лучший детектив. Ты заслуживаешь быть в команде Поттера, и тебе лучше, черт побери, помнить об этом, да?"

Драко кивает, сглатывая. "Да" - говорит он немного равнодушно. "Спасибо".

"Не будь дураком" - говорит Берти, когда Драко поворачивается, чтобы войти в кабинет Виолы. "Ты настолько же мой, как и своего отца, ты знаешь. Я воспитал тебя как аврора, и я горжусь тобой. Помни это, Драко Малфой". Его голос немного ломается. "Однажды ты поверишь мне".

Это заставляет Драко обернуться к нему. Берти смотрит на него, на его лице заметно беспокойство. Мерлин, но Драко любит старика. Обязан ему всем. Своей карьерой. Своим здравым умом. Верой в то, что он действительно мог бы оставить свой след в этом гребаном мире. Его горло сжимается. "Спасибо" - говорит он, и Берти хватает его и крепко обнимает, прежде чем отпустить.

"Ты один из моих, мальчик" - говорит Берти, эмоции заставляют его усы дрожать. "Я не забуду этого. Никогда".

Драко кивает, но напряжение в его груди ослабевает. "Я тоже" - говорит он, и Берти кивает.

"Хорошо".

Они еще мгновение стоят там, и Драко задается вопросом, чувствовал ли он когда-либо себя так близко к своему настоящему отцу. Он знает ответ на этот вопрос, и это заставляет его сердце болеть.

Затем Берти хмыкает и отмахивается от Драко. "Иди уже, прежде чем сделаешь меня чертовски нежным. Ты, идиот". Теплое чувство проходит сквозь Драко. Он ждет, пока Берти уходит. Это странно, думает он, узнавать, кто на самом деле заботится о тебе.

Драко глубоко вздыхает, поворачивается и входит в кабинет Виолы.

Виола смотрит на него из-за стопки документов. "Он там" - говорит она, кивая в сторону двери Робардса. Она жует кончик чего-то, что подозрительно похоже на одно из сахарных перьев Блейза. Драко не может удержаться от улыбки; он не удивлен, что этот ублюдок прошелся сегодня по всему офису.

Когда Драко входит, Робардс откладывает в сторону стопку пергамента. "Констебль Малфой" - говорит он. "Спасибо, что пришли".

Шаги Драко едва слышны, когда он идет по толстому плюшевому ковру. Витражи с логотипом ДМПП отбрасывают синюю тень на его кожу, когда он проходит мимо окон. Он садится на место, на которое указывает Робардс. "Я предполагаю, что это о моем отце ..."

"Нет" - говорит Робардс. "Это о Вас, на самом деле". Он складывает руки перед собой и изучает Драко. Он долго ничего не говорит, и паника Драко начинает усиливаться. Он пытается заглушить ее, пытается дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Последнее, что ему нужно – это чертов приступ в центре кабинета Главного Аврора.

Робардс смотрит на свой стол, затем снова на Драко. "Я доволен Вашей работой в последнее время, Малфой. Вы продемонстрировали решимость под давлением обстоятельств и похвальное стремление выполнять свои обязанности аврора перед лицом конфликтов верности. Учитывая эти факты, в сочетании с Вашими отличными результатами на недавнем экзамене и по рекомендации Совета по Продвижению, я с радостью выдвигаю Вас в качестве кандидата в сержанты".

Драко моргает. Это совсем не то, чего он ожидал или к чему был готов. "О" - говорит он. Есть часть его, которая более чем счастлива, даже ликует от восторга. Другая его часть чувствует, будто его ударили под дых. Даже в ужасе. Это все меняет для него, думает он. Или может, по крайней мере.

Робардс поднимает бровь. "Кажется, Вы несколько не в восторге".

"Нет" - говорит Драко. "Я просто… я удивлен, вот и все".

"Вы не должны удивляться". Робардс откидывается на спинку стула. "Персефона Эбботт была весьма впечатлена Вами. Я думаю, что в своей беседе с ней Вы проделали потрясающую работу. Она очень расстроилась, услышав о Вашем пребывании в Св. Мунго".

Драко не знает, что сказать. Он потирает затылок, его волосы рассыпаются по пальцам. "Просто, я думал ..." Он останавливается, но он знает, что если он не скажет этого сейчас, то не скажет никогда, и он не сможет этого вынести. Он делает глубокий вдох. "Я думал о том, чтобы подать в отставку, сэр. Учитывая все обстоятельства, я пойму, если в Аврорате предпочтут, чтобы я взял отпуск ..."

"Что за полную чушь ты несешь?" - спрашивает Робардс. "Я только что сказал, что Аврорат хотел бы продвинуть тебя, Малфой. Не избавиться от тебя. Мы не можем позволить себе терять хороших авроров, и запомни мои слова, ты очень хороший аврор". 

Драко замолкает. Его сердце гулко стучит в его груди. Он хочет этого продвижения. Очень. Наконец, он говорит: "Когда мой отец предстанет перед судом…" - он останавливается. "Я читаю _"Пророк"_ , сэр. Я видел, что они сказали обо мне".

"Насколько я помню, это было довольно лестно" - говорит Робардс. "Даже назвали тебя героем".

"Это не будет длиться долго". Драко не может скрыть свою горечь. "Один неверный шаг с моей стороны, и они потребуют мою голову на серебряном блюде". Помоги ему Мерлин, если Рита Скитер узнает о нем и Поттере, в конце концов. "Я Малфой, сэр. Со всем сопутствующим дерьмом".

"Ты не Люциус". Робардс скрещивает руки на груди, изучая Драко. "Ты знаешь это, не так ли?"

Драко вздыхает. "Я знаю, сэр". Он колеблется. "Если я останусь в Аврорате, было бы лучше, если бы я перешел в более скромную команду. Что-то, чуть менее публичное, чем команда Гарри Поттера".

"А-а" - говорит Робардс. Он откидывается на спинку стула, на его лице появляется легкая улыбка. "Значит, Ваш экзистенциальный кризис на самом деле связан с Гарри, не так ли? И с тем, заслуживаете ли Вы этого повышения, учитывая, что вы потихоньку трахались со своим СОР".

Драко резко поднимает голову. "Что?"

Робардс качает головой. "Малфой. Вы оставили аврорский мобильник в ночном клубе на прошлой неделе. Он был возвращен в мой офис. Я не дурак, и я достаточно долго был в среде авроров, чтобы знать, на что может указывать пьяный текст, требующий присутствия СОРа в баре вне рабочих часов. Я сам прошел это в дни моей юности. Теперь она отвечает за Совет по Продвижению, а я Главный Аврор. Это было глупо и достойно сожаления, и навлекло проблемы на нас обоих, и все же я бы не хотел ничего менять". Взгляд, который он бросает на Драко, ровный и спокойный. Драко хочет провалиться сквозь пол, хотя он испытывает облегчение от откровенности Робардса. "Таким образом, если Ваш запрос о переводе или уходе в отставку связан с тем, что Гарри каким-либо образом принуждает вас к ненадлежащему поведению, то это должна быть формальная жалоба в Профессиональные Стандарты, и она будет рассматриваться соответствующим образом".

"Это не Поттер"- говорит Драко, хотя, очевидно, что это так, и его мозг кричит о том, что он ведет этот разговор с Главным Аврором. "Это все я, сэр". Он не хочет этого делать. "Я не достоин быть здесь ..."

"Фигня". Робардс через стол толкает к Драко маленькую коробку. Тот почти рефлексивно поднимает и открывает ее. На черном бархате лежат две сержантские нашивки ярко-красного цвета. "Ты заработал это, Малфой, и я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я знаю, что могу тебе доверять. Нет так много других людей, о которых я мог бы сказать это. Не в наши дни". Он выглядит усталым, когда откидывается на спинку стула. "Но это твое решение – хочешь ты эти нашивки или нет". Он делает паузу, затем тихо говорит: "И чувствуешь ли ты, что имеешь на них право".

Драко смотрит на кусочки золотой и красной эмали. Он хочет, чтобы они были на его форме. Очень. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает. "Вы пожалеете об этом, сэр. Принимая Малфоя в сержанты. Принимая меня".

"Может быть". Кресло Робардса скрипит, когда он наклоняется вперед. "Но я сомневаюсь в этом. Однако я должен ясно дать понять, что Гарри должен быть исключен из Вашей жизни. Ради Вас, а не его. Вы правы, что сейчас это будет сложно для Вас - быть увиденным братающимся со своим СОР, когда вы у всех на виду. Не то, что мне это мешает. Я видел, как это происходило раньше. Как я уже говорил, я сам делал это раньше. Я сомневаюсь, что в этом здании есть команда, в которой не случилось чего-то подобного. Мы работаем вместе в опасных ситуациях. Формируются чувства. Привлекается внимание. Больше людей, чем Вы думаете, находятся в той же ситуации, что и вы. Тем не менее, я склонен смотреть в другую сторону, если нет никакого принуждения. Оно есть?" 

"Нет, сэр" - тихо говорит Драко, и Робардс кивает.

"Но" - говорит Робардс – "с другой стороны, пресса разрушит не его карьеру, а Вашу, и я не смогу особо защитить Вас, если Вы пойдете по этому пути. Это Вам _"Пророк"_ перегрызет горло, а не ему".

Драко кивает. "Я знаю".

"Что касается перевода…" - Робардс откидывается на спинку стула. "Вы могли бы требовать этого, и, если бы Вы это сделали, я бы поддержал Вас. Но Вы должны знать, что этим утром я спросил Гарри, есть ли какие-нибудь кадровые решения, которые он хотел бы принять, кто, как он думает, должен быть уволен из его команды, и он сказал мне "нет". Более чем решительно. Возможно, это тоже что-то, что Вы должны рассмотреть, сержант Малфой".

Новое звание вызывает внезапную дрожь вдоль позвоночника Драко, равно как и мысль о том, что Поттер отказывается от него избавляться. Хоть он до сих пор не знает, что делать, но, возможно, Робардс прав. Он должен подумать об этом, прежде чем принять поспешное решение. Он встречает взгляд Робардса, колеблется, затем выдыхает. "Я рассмотрю, сэр".

Робардс расслабляется. "Хорошо. Если Вы примете решение, требующее оформления документов, подайте их в отдел кадров". Он берет перо. "Теперь убирайтесь из моего кабинета, сержант. Попросите Виолу заказать Вам униформу с соответствующими знаками отличия".

Драко знает, когда ему нужно уходить. Он встает, все еще вцепившись в коробку со своими сержантскими нашивками.

"И, Малфой" - говорит Робардс. Драко оглядывается назад от двери. "Я серьезно, говоря о Поттере." Он отрывает взгляд от своих документов. "Вы оба слишком хороши для того, чтобы я потерял кого-то из вас, но если я буду принужден к этому, то Вы будете уволены первым. У меня не будет выбора". Его лоб нахмурен. "Это политика. Понятно?"

У Драко в животе все переворачивается. "Да, сэр. Спасибо" - говорит он и осторожно закрывает за собой дверь. Его рука дрожит.

Он понятия не имеет, что только что произошло.

Виола смотрит на него, моргая. "Значит, униформа?" - подсказывает она, кивая на коробку.

"Да" - говорит Драко, пытаясь успокоиться. "С сержантскими знаками отличия, пожалуйста".

Семь бед – один ответ. Драко уверен, что у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы пожалеть об этом решении.

Прямо сейчас он борется с желанием убежать так далеко и быстро, как только может.

15  
Джейк расплачивается галеоном за чай и отмахивается от сдачи. Ему не нужны нуты и сикли, переполняющие его карманы; кроме того, он останется в Лондоне в лучшем случае еще на пару недель - Гермиона уговорила Грейвза позволить ему остаться, чтобы помочь разобраться с беспорядком в Азкабане, возможно, с Барахиэлем Ди, что заставляет Джейка чувствовать себя неуютно.

Грейвз не был в восторге от мысли, что его лучшего Легилимента не будет в стране дольше, чем это необходимо, но Гермиона может быть довольно убедительной, когда захочет. Она даже умудрилась убедить самого Джейка, что он все еще нужен здесь, несмотря на интуитивное чувство Джейка, что он должен, просто обязан, сделать чертов трансатлантический Каминный перелет домой в Бруклин. Он скучает по своей квартире с садом на холме Боерум и своему утреннему кофе из "Ладо" – не тому дорогому и подгоревшему дерьму из Старбакса, спасибо - и тайскому магазину через три квартала, который делает лучший красный карри, который он когда-либо пробовал, горячий и острый до слез. Не говоря уже о ленивых воскресных утренних прогулках по набережной, с видом на Бруклинский мост, протянувшийся через Ист-Ривер.

В последний раз он делал это на выходных перед уходом Гарри, и он поцеловал этого мудака на скамейке в парке, чувствуя уже тогда, что Гарри ускользает от него.

Блядь. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы его никогда не представляли Гарри Поттеру.

Он почти уже вышел из чайной, когда поднял голову и увидел Гарри в дверном проеме, с сумкой через плечо, очевидно, собиравшегося домой. Шаги Джейка замедляются, он пытается найти другой выход. Бесполезно, конечно. Магазин маленький и совсем рядом с Атриумом Министерства; есть только одна дверь, и его чертов бывший стоит прямо там.

Глядя на него сейчас.

Дерьмо.

Джейк поднимает подбородок и продолжает идти. Он будет вежливым. Цивилизованным. По крайней мере, ради Гермионы и Рона. Джейк должен им это; они все еще его друзья. Не то что он ненавидит Гарри, не совсем, но то, что когда-то было между ними, безвозвратно разрушено, и это ранит. Джейк знает, что ему следует сделать сегодня вечером: просто напиться, найти великолепного парня с отличной задницей и затрахать его до беспамятства. Предпочтительно жестко и быстро, с пригоршней или двумя смазки. Так он обычно справлялся с разрывами раньше. Он не совсем понимает, почему сейчас это кажется неправильным.

"Гарри" - произносит он, приближаясь.

"Привет". Гарри выглядит немного потерянным, как будто он один в этом холодном жестоком мире, и Джейку хочется ругаться, громко и долго, всеми проклятиями Луизианы, которым учил его отец. Это, вновь, тот самый маленький потерянный мальчик, которого он увидел в первый раз, спустя много времени после их первого перетраха, когда Джейк думал, что Гарри - очередной горячий парень с отличной задницей, который поможет ему преодолеть его последний разрыв. Черт, но у Джейка ужасный вкус в мужчинах, как указывает ему его лучшая подруга Мартин. Все время. С другой стороны, у нее дерьмовый вкус в женщинах, поэтому он чувствует, что они – два сапога пара. Господи, по ней он тоже скучает.

"Я слышал, ты задержишься ненадолго" - говорит Гарри через мгновение. Гермиона, предполагает Джейк, и он рад, что они снова разговаривают. Он волновался. Рон тоже. И Джейку не нравится, что Гарри избегал их обоих, скорее всего из-за него. Он знает, что Гермиона пригласила Гарри на ужин в выходные, и он отказал ей. Джейк не хочет быть человеком, стоящим между этими тремя. Они нужны друг другу; никто не прошел через то же, что они.

Джейк кивает и делает глоток чая, не задумываясь. Он кривит лицо. Чай все еще обжигающе горячий; горечь бьет в нёбо. "Это проблема?" - спрашивает он, и Гарри качает головой.

"Я рад, правда". Гарри отходит в сторону, когда мимо них проходит ведьма, выглядя измученной после рабочего дня. Бедняжка, думает Джейк. И это только понедельник. Он задается вопросом, не является ли она одной из чиновниц министерства, работающих над кризисом в Азкабане. "Гермионе нужен твой опыт".

Мгновение они неловко стоят там. Им легче, когда между ними есть другие люди, и Джейк понимает, как сильно он полагается на Блейза и Гермиону, чтобы смягчить его чувства. Он злится на Гарри, ему больно, и он не думает, что ему будет легко справиться с этим. Но вместе с тем есть еще чувство свободы и облегчения. Теперь он больше не несет ответственности за Гарри, и он чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за этого. Он смотрит в сторону. "Ну" - говорит Джейк. "Я должен…" Он не знает, что сказать.

"Мне жаль" - говорит Гарри, его голос звучит низко, он отворачивается, и впервые Джейк действительно верит ему. "Я был дерьмом".

"Да уж". Джейк не собирается облегчать жизнь Гарри. Все остальные вокруг делают это, думает он, и это часть проблемы Гарри. Они многое прощают ему из-за того, что он пережил на войне, и да, это было дерьмо, Джейк не собирается говорить, что это не так, но, блядь, у других людей жизнь тоже была дерьмом. Он спорил об этом с Гермионой всего несколько дней назад. Единственный человек, которого он когда-либо видел сопротивляющимся Гарри - это Малфой, и, несмотря на то, что это жалит, Джейк не может не надеяться, что тот продолжит и дальше. Гарри это необходимо. Джейк надеялся, что именно он сможет помочь Гарри вырасти, но, возможно, именно в этом была их проблема. Возможно, Джейк слишком сильно хотел помочь Гарри, хотя он чертовски хорошо знал, что это не причина быть с кем-то. Целитель, исцели себя, думает он, прежде чем тратить свое время на того, кто не готов к этому сам.

Гарри поднимает на него взгляд. "Я не хотел тебя обидеть".

"Но ты обидел" - говорит Джейк.

"Я знаю". Гарри сильнее сжимает пальцы на ремне своей сумки. "Спасибо за все, что ты сделал для Забини. Ты не был обязан, но я рад, что ты это сделал. Он хороший аврор".

"Да. Это так". Джейк не готов думать о Блейзе и о том, как его глаза обращаются к нему каждый раз, когда он входит в комнату. Это собственное ушибленное эго Джейка из-за того, что Гарри бросил его, и вынужденная близость от интенсивной легилименции, которую они пережили вместе. Это дерьмовая комбинация, как ни посмотри, о возможности которой его предупреждали инструкторы в Институте, и Джейк рад, что он скоро уедет.

Он почти поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но что-то в позе Гарри беспокоит Джейка. Он стоит почти на цыпочках, нервный и напряженный. "С тобой все в порядке?" - спрашивает Джейк.

Гарри кивает, затем отводит взгляд. "Слушай, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал…" Он кусает губу, затем выдыхает, долгим, медленным выдохом. "Так как ты уже говорил мне об этом раньше".

"Да?" Джейк не знает, к чему все идет, но он может сказать, что это важно для Гарри. Он ждет.

"Я тут подумывал". Гарри обвивает ремешок сумки вокруг большого пальца. Он отодвигается немного дальше от двери, в сам Атриум. Рядом никого нет, но он все равно понижает голос. "О встрече с кем-то". Гарри выглядит окаменевшим. "Целителем Разума" - говорит он так тихо, что Джейк едва слышит его. "Я облажался, да? И, может быть, мне не мешало бы поговорить с кем-то".

Джейк чувствует волну сочувствия с оттенком грусти, которую он не ожидает. Это то, чего он хотел для Гарри, еще с момента их первой встречи. "Ты знаешь, что я думаю, что это хорошая идея" - говорит он через мгновение.

"Я просто не хочу никого из Св. Мунго"" - говорит Гарри, не глядя на Джейка. "Или вообще из Лондона. Знаешь? Это…" - он замолкает со вздохом.

"Слишком близко к дому" - говорит Джейк. Гарри кивает. Джейк кладет ладонь на руку Гарри. "Я понимаю". Он колеблется. Он не должен этого делать, думает он. Гарри сейчас не его работа. Но он все еще заботится о нем. Джейк думает, что так будет всегда. Гарри просто такой человек; он оставляет на тебе след. Как только ты входишь в его круг, ты там и остаешься. Джейк хотел бы просто ненавидеть Гарри, как обычный бывший. Это было бы чертовски легко. "Я знаю людей в Париже" - говорит он. "Хорошие Целители Разума, которым будет похер, что ты Гарри Поттер. Если это то, чего ты хочешь".

Гарри смотрит на него с проблеском надежды в глазах. "Да. Я бы этого хотел. Наверное".

"Я пришлю тебе с совой несколько имен". Джейк некоторое время изучает Гарри, глядя на его побледневшее лицо и темные круги под глазами. "Еще тебе нужно прекратить так много пить" - говорит он, прежде чем Гарри успевает возразить. "Я знаю тебя, Гарри, и я знаю твои контрольные знаки. И Малфою ты сейчас понадобишься трезвым". Он поднимает руку, останавливая протест Гарри. "Я знаю, как это будет для него. Он может думать, что он в порядке с тем, что его отец в тюрьме, но в какой-то момент это сильно ударит по нему". Джейк прекрасно помнит это ощущение: стыд, чувство вины и гнев по отношению к собственному отцу, которые едва не погубили его. "Это будет нелегко, и кем бы ты ни был для него, СОР или..." - Джейк не может заставить себя сказать "любовник" - "кто-то еще, ему понадобитесь рядом вы все. Если бы у меня тогда не было Мартин…" - Джейк замолкает. Мартин провела его через самое худшее, вытащив его со дна бутылки больше раз, чем он может сосчитать.

Гарри кивает. "Я знаю".

Джейк задается вопросом, действительно ли он знает. "Знаешь, Гарри, ты всегда говоришь, что не знаешь, чего хочешь. Но я думаю, что ты знаешь. По крайней мере, на этот раз. Ты просто слишком напуган, чтобы признать это".

Гарри выглядит несчастным. "Возможно, ты прав, но это мне не помогает".

"Это могло бы помочь, если бы ты сам перестал быть таким чертовым беспорядком". Джейк вздыхает. Почему, черт возьми, он делает это, помогая своему бывшему в ситуации с человеком, с которым тот изменял ему? Он практически слышит, как Мартин в его голове говорит ему, что он чертов слабак, и она права. Христос. Он покончил с этим. Покончил с Гарри. "Послушай. Иди к Целителю Разума. Поговори обо всем. Получи чертову помощь, Гарри, прежде чем взорваться и утянуть с собой всех остальных. Ладно?"

Гарри кивает. "Ладно".

Джейк отступает назад, его чай все еще сжат в его руке. "Увидимся" - говорит он, и слова кажутся такими окончательными. Его сердце болит, хотя он знает, что это лучше для них обоих.

Он глубоко вздыхает и уходит.

16  
Драко стоит посреди своей спальни, без рубашки, штаны еле держатся низко на бедрах. Его мать в гостевой комнате, расположилась на кровати с накинутым сверху одеялом ,вроде бы читая, , но в последний раз, когда он заходил к ней, она спала, а на тумбочке рядом с ней стояла полупустая бутылка вина и бокал со следами помады. Он отложил книгу в сторону и укрыл одеялом ее плечи. Дождь легко стучит по окнам, вода бежит по стеклу крошечными ручейками, и он подозревает, что она будет спать до утра. Он не винит ее в слабости; его мать редко пьет вне обедов, так что ей много не нужно. Статья _"Пророка"_ , должно быть, обеспокоила и ее, думает он. Он задается вопросом, показали ли уже Неописуемые эту статью его отцу.

Он беспокоится о своей матери, но думает, что это будет полезно для нее. Хотя бы на этот раз. Возможно, Нарцисса наконец-то перестала жизнь в страхе и заслуживает покоя.

Драко вешает рубашку в шкаф. Его рюкзак лежит на кровати, и он открывает его, вытаскивая сложенные документы на перевод. Когда он разглаживает их, они немного шуршат. Драко просто смотрит на них сверху вниз; слова и линии сливаются воедино.

Цирцея, он хотел бы знать, что делать. Его рациональная сторона знает, что он должен заполнить документы сегодня вечером, и утром первым делом сдать их. Он был бы дураком, если бы не сделал этого. Но есть что-то внутри него, что сопротивляется, говоря ему, что он пожалеет об этом. Ему хочется войти завтра в следственную комнату, хочется видеть, как Блейз откидывается на спинку стула, а сахарное перо красит его губы в синий цвет, хочется, чтобы Пэнси вертелась взад-вперед, бросая в его сторону скомканную бумагу.

Он хочет видеть, как Поттер выходит из своего кабинета, с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей на рубашке и развязанным галстуком, указывая им прекратить суетиться и возвращаться к работе и ловя бумагу, которую бросает в него Пэнси, даже не глядя, как она летит в его сторону.

Они все его. Даже Поттер. Он не знает, как он сможет вписаться в другую команду. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более аврором, чем сейчас. Он не думает, что у него хватило бы смелости противостоять отцу, если бы он не знал, что все они с ним, за его спиной.

Драко бросает документы на свою кровать и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя напряженным и взвинченным, все его тело измотано беспокойствами и тревогами, которые производит его разум. Он трет лицо. Есть часть его, которая хочет продолжать тереть, чтобы увидеть, как далеко он может зайти и может ли он спрятаться под самой кожей.

Он опускает руки. Мерлин. Ему нужно что-то сделать. Что угодно, что остановит сумасшедший круг, в который ввергает его его разум.

Это занимает всего минуту: надеть футболку и шорты, и он уже натягивает кроссовки у двери, задерживаясь лишь, чтобы схватить толстовку с капюшоном из шкафа. Он оставляет записку своей матери, на случай если она проснется, о том, что он вышел на пробежку. Он уверен, что она сочтет его сумасшедшим - выходить в такую погоду, но ему все равно.

Драко не заморачивается с заклятием Непроницаемости, когда выходит на улицу. Ему нравится ощущение прохладного дождя на коже и брызги луж на икрах, когда он бежит по тротуару, чувствуя напряжение своих мышц. Прошло больше недели с тех пор, как он бегал вот так, и он соскучился по ощущению дороги под кроссовками и грохоту уличного движения.

Водоворот мыслей успокаивается в тихом гудении, ровный стук его ног по асфальту звучит, как басовая линия, стучащая в пустоту его мыслей, когда он бежит по Риджентс-парку и вдоль канала в сторону Кэмдена и его магазинов, заполненных дешевыми футболками и дорогими художественными работами. Он яркий, деятельный и красочный, даже когда приглушен серым дождем, и Драко может ощущать яркую силу Кэмдена с каждым своим шагом: годы бунтарства, гнева и рок-музыки, пронизывающие потрескавшиеся бордюры и разрушающееся кирпичное здание на Хай-стрит.

Драко пробегает мимо больницы Св. Панкраса и спускается к вокзалу Кингс-Кросс. Он помнит, как его родители впервые прошли с ним через станцию, показывая ему, как добраться до Платформы 9 3/4. Его мать так гордилась им, даже сквозь слезы. Его отец велел ему не запятнать имя Малфоя. Как будто кто-то может сделать это более основательно, чем Люциус.

Он бежит быстрее, пытаясь уйти от воспоминаний, прыгая через лужи и вокруг туристов, сгрудившихся под зонтиками и пытающихся найти дорогу к ближайшему метро. Его дыхание становится резким и прерывистым, с почти болезненными ощущениями в легких, он ускоряется, как может, перепрыгивает через привязанный велосипед рядом с пабом, его лицо, волосы и толстовка с капюшоном промокли насквозь.

Драко даже не понимает, куда его ведут ноги, пока не оказывается на краю небольшого парка в центре площади в Ислингтоне. Он замедляется, задыхаясь, и дождь обрушивается на него еще сильнее, когда он останавливается перед линией высоких, серых каменных домов, украшенных белыми линиями. Он вздыхает, и здания смещаются перед ним, раздвигаясь, чтобы показать скрытый дом со сверкающей черной дверью, отмеченной медным номером _12_.

Гриммаулд-Плэйс.

Он не знает, как он нашел это место. Он никогда не был с наружной стороны, но дом, должно быть, позвал его и привел к своему порогу.

Драко знает, что он должен уйти. Продолжать бежать.

Вместо этого его ноги оказываются на ступеньках, подводя его к двери. Это то, что он хочет. Он знает, что это так. Его сердце привело его сюда, и дом ответил. Драко проводит мокрой рукой по лицу. Дождь все еще льет, вода струится вокруг него, образуя лужу у ног. Он принимает решение, каким бы безумным оно ни было.

Драко поднимает руку и стучит.

В доме тихо. Темно. Драко ждет, но ничего не происходит.

Его сердце падает. Он дурак, думает он. Мироздание показало это достаточно четко. Он отворачивается.

А затем дверь со скрипом открывается, и Поттер стоит там, оттененный слабым светом из коридора. Драко смотрит на него, и что-то яркое и горячее вырывается из его сердца, падая сквозь него и словно поджигая все его тело.

"Привет" - говорит Драко, и Поттер просто моргает.

"Никто никогда не использует входную дверь" - говорит он, и Драко хочется смеяться, броситься на Поттера и целовать его до одурения.

Вместо этого Драко просто поворачивается к Поттеру; его волосы прилипли к щекам. "Теперь я сержант" - говорит Драко, потому что это все, что он может выдавить сейчас, и лицо Поттера ломается, расплываясь в широкой, искренней улыбке.

"Это здорово" - говорит Поттер и открывает дверь шире. "Хочешь зайти выпить?"

Драко знает, что не должен. Если бы он не был полным дураком, он бы сказал "нет" и убежал. Но есть что-то в Поттере, что заставляет Драко хотеть быть глупым и безумно смелым. Гриффиндорство передалось ему, думает он.

Он заходит внутрь. Дождь капает с его толстовки и его волос и разбрызгивается по деревянному полу. Кричер потом будет в ярости, думает он, но потом дом слегка дрожит, и лужицы исчезают. Драко выскальзывает из своей мокрой толстовки, вешая ее на вешалку сразу за дверью.

"Ты ему нравишься" - говорит Поттер слегка извиняющимся тоном. Он быстро накладывает Осушающие Чары на Драко; они искрятся по его влажной коже, взъерошивают его намокшие волосы. "Идем. Вино или огневиски?"

Драко хватает Поттера за руку, прежде чем тот отвернется. Дверь за ним все еще наполовину открыта, и дождь громко стучит по тротуару. "Я был идиотом" - говорит Драко, и Поттер оглядывается на него. Должно быть, его темные глаза видят что-то на лице Драко, потому что он подходит ближе.

"Нет, не был" - говорит Поттер.

"Я скучаю по тебе" - шепчет Драко. "Это безумие, и я полный дурак, но я оказался здесь, и это должно что-то значить, верно?"

Поттер кивает, как будто он понимает, о чем говорит Драко.

"Каждая разумная клеточка моего мозга говорит мне не делать этого" - говорит Драко. "Но я здесь, и я действительно не собирался".

"Не собирался?" - спрашивает Поттер, и его голос мягкий. Осторожный.

Драко качает головой. "Я знаю, что это глупо". Он не может оторвать взгляд от взгляда Поттера. Его дыхание неровное, его сердце сильно колотится. "Я не такой, и, может быть, это потому, что это ты, или, может, я сошел с ума из-за моего отца. Я не знаю. Я просто…" Он смотрит на Поттера, как будто Поттер может помочь ему, может снять немного этой боли. "Дело в том, что я не могу есть, и я не могу спать, и я не могу не прикасаться к тебе, Поттер…" - он замолкает в нерешительности.

В одно мгновение он оказывается прижатым к стене, и Поттер целует его, его губы горячие и невероятно мягкие. Сначала это осторожный поцелуй - медленный, нежный, неуверенный - а затем руки Драко обхватывают лицо Поттера, пальцы вьются вокруг крепких костей его челюсти, ерошат дикие кудри его волос. Он открывает рот и позволяет Поттеру завладеть им.

"Это безумие" - шепчет Драко, отстраняясь, чтобы вздохнуть. Дышит он с трудом.

"Я могу остановиться" - говорит Поттер, его слова как теплое дыхание возле губ Драко. "Просто попроси".

Драко думает, что умрет, если Поттер остановится. "Нет" - говорит он между вдохами, между поцелуями, и его руки скользят по шее Поттера, держась за него, как за твердую опору. "Пожалуйста, нет. Не останавливайся".

Входная дверь захлопывается, хотя ни один из них не касается ее.

Руки Поттера сжимают бедра Драко, толстые пальцы скользят по гладкой поверхности его беговых шорт. "Черт, ты потрясающий" - говорит он, а затем его руки спускаются ниже, обхватив задницу Драко и притягивая его ближе, и бедра Драко прижимаются к бедрам Поттера.

"О, Цирцея, Поттер". Драко стонет, подталкивая себя к Поттеру и позволяя тому терзать его рот. Это чертовски хорошо - Поттер повсюду, прижат к Драко, его язык скользит по языку Драко, руки разминают его щеки. Поттер поднимает его к своей невероятно крепкой мускулистой груди, и Драко свисает с широких плеч Поттера, обхватив его ногами, их рты движутся вместе, горячие и отчаянные, оба они задыхаются от каждого соприкосновения зубов, языка и губ. Драко чувствует щетину на подбородке Поттера и знает, что завтра он, скорее всего, нанесет целую кучу целительных заклинаний, и ему все равно. Он запутывает руки в волосах Поттера, притягивая его ближе исходя с ума от ощущения их близости.

Тогда Поттер поворачивается, с Драко, обвившимся вокруг него, словно Ловушка Дьявола, и идет к лестнице. Драко снова целует его, проводит губами по челюсти Поттера, затем оставляет засос на его шее; с каждым шагом, который делает Поттер, его член трется сквозь слои одежды по восхитительно твердому животу Поттера. Мерлин, но это так просто, правда. Почему Драко вообще задумывался об этом? Ему просто нужно действовать инстинктивно и послать к черту осторожность. Он хочет Поттера; Поттер хочет его. Больше ничего не имеет значения.

"Черт, я так сильно хочу твой член" - говорит Драко, наклоняясь к Поттеру и прикусывая мочку уха. "Ты знаешь, сколько раз я дрочил в этом доме, думая об этом? Задумываясь, делаешь ли ты то же самое?" Он прячет лицо в волосах Поттера, едва обращая внимание на то, как Поттер несет его вверх по лестнице. Его ладони оглаживают широкие плечи Поттера. "Матрас твоего крестного весь покрыт моей спермой".

"Иисус, Малфой". Поттер добирается до первой площадки, не уронив Драко, и ловит момент, чтобы прижать Драко спиной к стене возле двери библиотеки. "Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи ..."

Драко затыкает его, снова целуя, его язык скользит по языку Поттера, поднимаясь, чтобы облизать заднюю часть зубов. Поттер ругается и отрывает рот, а затем издает восхитительно грязные звуки, кусая шею Драко. Драко выгибается перед Поттером, его плотные беговые шорты скручиваются, когда он трется об живот Поттера. Цирцея, но это потрясающе - вот так втираться в Поттера. Драко откидывает голову назад, волны удовольствия струятся по нему. Он понятия не имеет, сможет ли он продержаться до спальни Поттера или взорвется прямо здесь, в чертовом коридоре. Он может умереть от желания, но ему все равно. Оно того стоит.

Стена греет спину Драко, приветствуя его. Свет на площадке парит на идеальном, мягком и интимном уровне. Драко немного обеспокоен явной заботой дома о нем и Поттере, и он делает мысленную пометку поразмыслить об этом позже. Сейчас он просто хочет почувствовать идеальное тело Поттера, твердое, горячее и вкусное, когда Драко извивается на нем.

Поттер елозит губами по рту Драко, затем злобно сосет его шею до ключицы так, что Драко понимает, что там будет синяк. "Черт, Малфой, что ты делаешь со мной".

Драко еще больше вытягивает шею подо ртом Поттера, хотя это повторение катастрофы, и он не уверен, переживут ли они ее на этот раз. Это прямое нарушение приказа Робардса, и Драко это знает. Ему все равно; на самом деле, это делает более эротичным то, что Драко хочет этого, хочет Поттера, что Драко хочет всего, что приносит этот циклон желания, даже его уничтожение. Жар потрескивает между ними, тело Драко содрогается рядом с телом Поттера. Он никогда не был так настроен на чьи-либо прикосновения в своей жизни, и он знает, что Поттер разрушит его, знает, что он никогда не выйдет из этого марева.

Но Драко входит в эту бурю охотно, на этот раз сознательно. Будь что будет. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, Поттер нужен Драко больше всего на свете. "Пожалуйста" - говорит он рядом с горлом Поттера. "Мне это нужно. Мне нужен _ты_ ".

Поттер приподнимает Драко над своими бедрами, обхватывает его чуть крепче и быстрее поднимается на вторую площадку. Он чертовски силен, думает Драко, и он хотел бы, чтобы это его не заводило, но это просто еще один невероятный факт о Гарри Поттере, Спасителе Магического мира и личном яде Драко. Поттер станет его разрушением, и Драко принимает это. Возможно, так оно и должно было быть: предначертанный конец их бурной, жестокой истории. Никакого сказочного романа для Драко Малфоя. Только этот медленный, ужасный, яркий, жестокий огонь желания Гарри Поттера, который поглотит его, сметет с лица земли, унесет его в забвение.

На второй ступеньке Поттер спотыкается, его руки почти соскальзывают с Драко. Драко сжимает ноги вокруг Поттера и держится, пока тот не восстанавливает равновесие.

"Осторожнее" - говорит Драко возле горла Поттера. Он чувствует его беспорядочный пульс на своих губах и мягко прикусывает кожу. Поттер стонет и, спотыкаясь, вваливается в большую спальню, бросая Драко на кровать.

Когда Поттер стаскивает свой джемпер, бросая его на пол, Драко видит только акры золотой кожи на мускулистой груди и плечах Поттера. Джинсы Поттера висят на резких выступах бедер, а выражение его лица более чем похотливое. Цирцея, думает Драко. **Что** он хочет, чтобы Поттер сделал с ним… Его лицо горит, и он облизывает нижнюю губу. Он с радостью станет потаскушкой Поттера. Никто другой никогда не заставлял Драко хотеть быть таким распутным, таким грязным. Поттер разбудил в нем ощущения, о которых Драко даже не знал, независимо от того, сколько у него было сексуального опыта.

Поттер смотрит на шорты Драко, и Драко замечает небольшое мокрое пятно, которое его член уже оставил на темной ткани. Лицо Поттера расплывается в кривой усмешке. "Это для меня?"

Драко краснеет, но смело откидывает подбородок и приподнимается на локтях. Он смотрит Поттеру в глаза, его бедра расходятся шире, твердое вздутие его члена, упирающееся в шелковистую ткань его шорт, на полном виду. "Только для тебя, Поттер. Ты делаешь меня пугающе бесстыдным".

"Боже, ты даже не можешь…" Глаза Поттера темные, выражение лица почти хищное от желания. "Я так нуждался в тебе".

Драко слегка улыбается ему, его рука скользит по животу, поднимая подол футболки. "Тогда возьми меня".

Поттер бросается на кровать, джинсы съезжают еще ниже, когда он опускает локти по бокам от Драко. Его зубы прищипывают кожу вдоль пояса шорт Драко, прежде чем его голова опускается ниже и его губы касаются контура члена Драко. Он дотрагивается ртом до головки сквозь шорты, сосет мокрое пятно, его язык кружится вокруг.

"Черт, твой вкус…" - Поттер даже не заканчивает фразу; он просто смыкает губы над стволом Драко, его язык елозит по ткани шорт вдоль по горячему вздутию члена Драко. Это почти невыносимо, и пальцы Драко вкручиваются в покрывало; его обутые в кроссовки ноги прижимаются к краю кровати, толкая его к прикосновениям Поттера.

Пальцы Поттера проскальзывают снизу под шорты Драко, пробираясь к трусам. Кончики его пальцев касаются яиц Драко, и Драко стонет от теплого нежного прикосновения.

"Мне нужно…" Драко тянет Поттера, пытаясь подтянуть его выше, и Поттер наконец позволяет ему, его грудь трется о грудь Драко, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, пальцы выскальзывают из шорт Драко. Драко плавно изгибается под твердой поверхностью тела Поттера, отпуская от себя последние сомнения, затянувшийся гнев и горе. Все, что мешало и мучило его, уходит вдаль, остается только чистое ощущение, и он думает только о том, чего хочет, и чтобы это длилось подольше.

Кожа Поттера потрясающая и на вкус, и на запах. Драко удивляется, как он мог думать, что хочет чего-то другого, кроме Поттера, чего-то, кроме ощущения Поттера над собой. Он обхватывает одной ногой бедро Поттера, отчаянно прижимаясь к нему, твердая линия его члена трется об аналогичную твердость. Рот и зубы Поттера набрасываются на губы Драко, пока они не становятся смятыми и теплыми. Драко вонзает ногти в плечи Поттера и просто отпускает себя, позволяя тому взять на себя инициативу, пока не превращается в лепечущую массу.

Оргазм легкий - Драко просто нужно было перевести дыхание, и он кончает так сильно, что ничего не может сделать, кроме как вскрикнуть, его тело дергается под Поттером, масса спермы покрывает внутреннюю часть брифов Драко и сочится сквозь шов, размазываясь по его беговым шортам и джинсам Поттера, пока Поттер трется об него.

Поттер смотрит вниз на Драко абсолютно опьяненными, затуманенными похотью глазами. "Блядь. Ты только что…?"

Драко тяжело дышит. "Да". Он плавает в эйфории после разрядки. И он уверен, что это не займет много времени, прежде чем он сможет пойти на второй раунд. Все его тело будто горит. Этот оргазм снял лишь самую верхушку его, кажется, бесконечной потребности в Поттере.

Поттер грубо ругается, разрывая застежку джинсов и проводя рукой по своему гладкому, твердому члену. Он поднимается над Драко, стоя на коленях между его бедер. Проводит ладонью по себе один, два раза, крайняя плоть скользит по набухшей головке, его коричневые соски твердые и тугие, а выражение лица полностью опустошенное. Его очки съехали на бок, а стекла запотели. "Малфой. Иисус. Блядь. Малфой".

Драко сдвигает свои шорты вниз, за ними следуют брифы, они сминаются под его задницей. Его обмякший, но все еще упругий член лежит на животе, липкий от спермы. Драко поднимает свою футболку, скользит пальцами по соскам, тянет, зажимает и играет с ними, пока они не становятся такими твердыми, что он задыхается, и дрожь пронзает его. Ему нравится это - между ними все так легко, когда он не думает о последствиях. Он показывает себя Поттеру, позволяет ему наклониться над собой, пока пальцы Поттера беспощадно тянут за член.

"Кончи на меня" - говорит Драко. "Боже, мне нужна твой сперма, Поттер". Он скребет ногтем по соску и стонет, выгнувшись на кровати. "Это же то, чего ты хочешь, да? Покрыть всего меня спермой? Цирцея, я днями думал об этом: наблюдать за тобой вот так, с рукой на члене, видеть, как головка пробивается сквозь кулак, и знать, что это из-за меня, что ты думаешь о том, что было бы, если бы твоя рука была моей задницей, как бы ты наполнил меня своей спермой, а затем трахал бы меня, пока не размазал бы всю сперму по моей заднице ... "

Поттер вскрикивает и кончает над животом Драко, тёплые липкие струйки спермы разбрызгиваются от бедра Драко к его груди. Поттер пытается удержаться на руках, прежде чем падает на Драко, все еще задыхаясь, его очки едва держатся на кончике носа. Его лицо раскраснелось, грудь разрумянилась.

Драко проводит пальцами по сперме Поттера, смешивая ее со своей собственной. Драко нравится, когда его метят таким образом, с этим он абсолютно согласен. В конце концов, это метка Поттера, и Драко пронзает безумное чувство собственности. Он тянет свои липкие пальцы ко рту и обсасывает их дочиста.

"Черт" - говорит Поттер, глядя на него, и Драко непроизвольно улыбается - это слишком хорошо. Он снимает свою футболку и отбрасывает ее в сторону. Она приземляется где-то на полу, и Поттер тянет за шорты и брифы Драко, стаскивая их с ног. Они цепляются за кроссовки Драко, и Поттер снимает и их тоже, вместе с носками, бросая их на пол. Их падение сопровождается двумя громкими ударами. "Боже" - говорит Поттер, глядя на него сверху вниз. "Ты блестяще выглядишь без одежды".

Драко вытягивается и цепляет ногой джинсы Поттера, пытаясь столкнуть их вниз. Он мельком видит боксеры Поттера, смятые под его яйцами. "Не могу сказать того же о тебе" - говорит он с улыбкой; Поттер соскальзывает с кровати и снимает джинсы и боксеры. 

Он отпинывает их в сторону и смотрит на Драко. "Лучше?"

"Ох". Драко скользит взглядом по теплым золотым плоскостям тела Поттера, вплоть до массивной, смягчающейся припухлости, устроившейся в гнезде темных волос меж бедер. Драко хочется наклониться и взять крайнюю плоть Поттера в рот, сосать и дергать ее, пока он не сможет заставить член Поттера снова подняться. "Я думаю, что так сойдет".

Взобравшись обратно на кровать, Поттер кастует на них быстрое, без палочек, очищающее заклинание, и в воздухе повисает запах меда и лимона. Черт, но это заставляет член Драко дернуться.

Поттер улыбается ему, его глаза зеленые и невероятно яркие. "Хэй". Он проводит пальцем по губам Драко. "Это было хорошо?"

Драко кусает мясистую подушечку большого пальца Поттера. "Это было чертовски хорошо, ты, задница".

Ресницы Поттера касаются его щеки. "Я так сильно скучал по тебе".

"Ну, теперь я с тобой". Драко переворачивает Поттера на бок. Его эрекция снова возвращается, все еще мягкая, но растущая. Он знает, что будет продолжение. Поттер собственнически кладет на него руку и притягивает к себе. Свободной рукой он играет с волосами Драко, расчесывая пальцами мягкие пряди, поднимая их и позволяя им упасть назад на щеку Драко.

Драко немного отодвигается, и Поттер удерживает его крепче. "Хэй" - говорит Драко с легкой улыбкой. "Позволь мне пойти в туалет в коридоре". Он наклоняется, чтобы быстро и крепко поцеловать Поттера, в конце проводя языком по нижней губе Поттера: "Я сделаю так, чтобы ожидание того стоило".

Поттер кусает Драко в челюсть, но отпускает. "Ладно, раз ты так говоришь. Но ты можешь использовать ванную комнату, если хочешь".

"Лучше в коридоре" - твердо говорит Драко, вставая на подгибающиеся колени, немного более шаткие, чем он ожидал. Ему нравится уединение, несколько моментов вдали от Поттера. Если честно, приятно иметь небольшой перерыв в интенсивности секса. Это настолько всепоглощающе с Поттером, такая сенсорная перегрузка, что приятно иметь время перевести дыхание. "Я скоро вернусь".

Поттер смотрит на него, его пальцы спускаются вниз, чтобы обвиться вокруг члена. "Не трать слишком много времени" - говорит Поттер. "Христос, у меня снова встанет на тебя. И быстро".

Драко с улыбкой приоткрывает дверь и выходит в коридор, надеясь, что Кричер не встретится ему на площадке. Не то, чтобы он не видел домового эльфа раньше, когда был голым – или посреди секса - но Драко кажется, что Кричер может слишком взволноваться, если обнаружит его, бродящего по дому совершенно обнаженным. В доме тихо. Драко делает паузу и смотрит в зеркало в коридоре. К его великому облегчению, его собственное отражение - не Дюранта - смотрит на него из посеребренного стекла, его светлые брови нахмурены, волосы безнадежно растрепаны, любовные укусы покрывают его грудь и шею. Драко проскальзывает в ванну, быстро отливает и садится, чтобы закончить подготовительные заклинания, немного вздрагивая, когда они проникают в его задницу, открывая и очищая ее.

Драко знает, что он пожалеет о сегодняшнем вечере. Правда. Он проснется утром и осознает, каким чертовым дураком он был. Но в данный момент ему похер. Сейчас он здесь. Он выбирался и из худших ситуаций.

Он думает. Или надеется.

Вздохнув, он ищет и находит знакомый флакон смазки в шкафу, тот с которым он последний раз трахал Поттера в этом доме, тот же флакон, который держал Дюрант. Драко поворачивает его взад и вперед в своей руке, прежде чем посылает все к черту и откручивает крышку. Он брызгает немного масла на кончики пальцев, затем тянется назад и, подняв одну ногу на бортик ванны, вводит скользкий палец в отверстие. Смазка - это смазка. Нет времени на сентиментальность. Ощущения невероятные, и он выдыхает, толкая палец немного глубже, затем добавляя еще один.

Когда он чувствует себя хорошо подготовленным, а его член начинает набухать при каждом нажатии пальцев на отверстие, Драко убирает руку, моет ее и немного чистит лицо. Волосы бесполезно приводить в порядок, но он все равно приглаживает их. Берет пузырек смазки и глубоко вздыхает. Им нужно больше; он не смазал себя достаточно для члена Поттера. Тем не менее, он принял решение, когда вошел в дом Поттера. Он хочет быть трахнутым сегодня вечером, жестко и быстро, пока он едва будет помнить свое собственное имя. Какими бы ни были последствия этого выбора, он разберется с ними позже.

Он выходит.

Драко открывает дверь спальни. Поттер раскинулся обнаженным на покрывале, закинув руки за голову, его член нахально торчит из гнезда темных кудрей. Он снял очки и положил их на тумбочку. Следы засосов на челюсти Поттера выглядят на нем хорошо. Поттер улыбается теплой, пышной улыбкой, полной обещаний, затем он замечает флакон в руке Драко.

"У меня есть новый". Поттер наклоняется и достает пузырек со стола рядом с кроватью.

Драко кивает, разворачиваясь и бросая старый флакон в мусорное ведро. Туда ему и дорога, думает он. "Так будет лучше". Он оглядывается на Поттера и подходит к кровати. "К этому виду я могу привыкнуть" - говорит Драко. Его сердце на мгновение кажется невероятно переполненным.

Не говоря уже о его члене.

"Я не могу позволить тебе слишком избаловаться" - шутит Поттер. Он растягивается и прихорашивается, позволяя Драко видеть розовую полноту его яиц, жесткую длину его растущей эрекции, дорожку волос на его золотой коже. Он раздвигает ноги для Драко, подставляя себя его взгляду. Драко внезапно пугается, но от этого лишь становится тверже.

Драко ложится рядом с Поттером, устраиваясь вплотную к нему. "Задница". Он проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Поттера.

Поттер целует его медленно, пока Драко снова не становится ослепительно твердым; его рука снова ревностно тянет Драко к себе, кончики пальцев, вероятно, оставляют следы на коже. "То, что я хочу сделать с тобой…" - шепчет он в рот Драко.

Драко кусает губу Поттера, дергая ее зубами, прежде чем освободить. "Так делай, Поттер".

"Перекатывайся". Поттер хлопает его по ягодице.

Драко так и делает, приподнимая бедра и опираясь на локти, и волосы падают ему на лицо. Поттер проводит пальцем по скользкому отверстию и спрашивает, немного затаив дыхание: "Могу я сначала вылизать твою задницу?"

Тело Драко в одно мгновение покрывается гусиной кожей. "Цирцея, да. Но только потому, что ты так вежливо спросил".

Поттер падает на пол рядом с кроватью, затем тянет Драко назад, пока его задница не оказывается в воздухе над краем, а колени на предплечьях Поттера. Язык Поттера лижет дорожку вдоль складки Драко, через его отверстие, и Драко сжимает простыню в кулаках от острых ощущений. Поттер облизывает его, скользит по коже, ласкает, а затем толкает кончик языка в отверстие. Драко уже немного раскрыт подготовительными заклинаниями, не говоря уже о пальцах, и кончик языка Поттера цепляется за край его расслабленной дыры. Его руки тянутся к ягодицам Драко, широко раздвигая их, пока он лижет и прижимает язык к Драко. Это потрясающие ощущения. Драко трется членом о простыню, задница полностью открыта для рта Поттера. Поттер накрывает ртом дрожащую дырку Драко, заставляя того чуть ли не кусать губы в попытке не кричать, но Драко теряет контроль после очередного нажатия языка Поттера и издает неловкий воющий визг. Это звучит идиотски, похоже на нечто среднее между биглем и баньши, и ему все равно. Рот Поттера ощущается совершенно невероятным на его заднице.

"Еще, Поттер". Драко не может поверить, как далеко проник язык Поттера. Его внутренности дрожат от желания и предвкушения.

Поттер облизывает и сосет, пока Драко не начинает дрожать, все его тело напрягается. Наконец Драко перекатывается на бедро, разрывая контакт, и хриплым из-за сухого горла голосом говорит: "Если ты не засунешь свой член в меня – я честно предупредил".

"Требуем, а?" Поттер смеется, кладя свою гладкую щеку на задницу Драко.

Драко поворачивается, глядя на блаженную развратную картину, которую представляет собой стоящий на коленях Поттер; с щетиной, покрытой слюной и смазкой, с кривой улыбкой на лице. "Вытрахай из меня душу, Поттер. Меньше разговоров, больше члена".

Сильные руки Поттера ставят Драко на четвереньки, с раздвинутыми бедрами, грубо подталкивая его на позицию напротив своего члена. Драко прижимается грудью к кровати и широко расставляет колени, выгнув спину, зная, что Поттер наблюдает за ним. Его отверстие пульсирует, жаждущее члена Поттера, и он оглядывается через плечо. "Поттер" - говорит Драко. "Ты собираешься меня трахнуть или нет?"

"Я мог бы смотреть на тебя часами". Поттер проводит рукой по бедру Драко с задумчивым тоном в голосе. "У тебя лучшая задница".

Драко виляет задницей, положив щеку на ладонь. "Как только будешь готов".

"Нет" - говорит Поттер. "Когда **ты** будешь готов". Он играет с отверстием Драко, кончики пальцев нежно скользят по чувствительным точкам. Драко вздрагивает от прикосновения, горячая похоть пульсирует по всему его телу.

"Сейчас, Поттер. Я готов сейчас" - Драко почти истерит от нужды. "Вставь свой гребаный член в меня, ты, задница. _Сейчас же_ ". Разумом он понимает, что не умрет от того, что его не трахнут, но его тело пытается убедить его в обратном.

Поттер смеется. "Скажи "пожалуйста"".

"Пожалуйста, блядь, черт". Драко думает, что может сгрызть простыни в отчаянии.

Матрас смещается, когда Поттер подползает ближе, пристраивается, и толстая головка его члена втискивается между ягодицами Драко. Он входит медленно, осторожными толчками, затем останавливается, давая Драко время, чтобы приспособиться, и только кончик его члена раскрывает Драко.

Драко толкается назад, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как Поттер глубоко врезается в него. Поттер удивленно хмыкает. Мозг Драко говорит ему, что это ужасная идея, но ему наплевать. Это будет чертовски фантастично. Он расслабляется, пытаясь отдышаться.

"Вот так, ты, придурок". Драко толкается немного сильнее, пока не оказывается почти полностью насаженным на член Поттера, и его тело пронзает приступ боли. Он чувствует мягкое тепло яиц Поттера на задней части своих бедер. Цирцея. Он хочет большего. "Трахни меня от всей души, Поттер".

Очевидно, это уничтожает любой контроль, который еще оставался у Поттера. Он кладет руку на затылок Драко, опуская его на матрас. Другая рука хватает его за задницу. Поттер вталкивает свой член еще глубже, и Драко едва может дышать. Он вошел настолько глубоко, что Драко почти чувствует Поттера в горле.

Это великолепно.

Поттер медленно отодвигается, и сердце Драко стучит в предвкушении. Он вкручивает пальцы в покрывало, прерывисто дышит. Ему нравится ощущение движения Поттера в нем, скольжение его члена по краям его дыры. Поттер почти полностью выходит, лишь набухшая головка еще прижимается к внутренней части тела Драко, а затем его пальцы крепче стискивают волосы Драко, и он резко двигает бедрами вперед, входя обратно в Драко одним плавным толчком.

Драко кричит от восторга. "Черт" - выдавливает он, его слова приглушены покрывалом. "Черт, Поттер. Еще".

И Поттер делает это снова. Тело Драко дрожит; его локти впиваются в матрас. Ничто никогда не ощущалось так невероятно. Даже с Поттером. "Пожалуйста" - говорит он в складки ткани. "Пожалуйста, еби меня ..." Он стонет, когда Поттер снова врезается в него.

Поттер увеличивает темп, скорость его ударов ускоряется, его набухший, толстый член движется в Драко как поршень, и Драко изо всех сил пытается удержать спину выгнутой и бедра напряженными. Он немного сгибает колени и вознаграждается дополнительным дюймом, врезающимся в него. Он корчится и крутится под руками Поттера, крича каждый раз, когда бедра Поттера бьют по его заднице.

"Тебе это нравится, не так ли?" Поттер еле дышит. "Нравится быть грубо оттраханным. Нравится раздвигать ноги и заставлять меня терять контроль". Поттер врезается в него и не показывает никаких признаков усталости.

Драко извивается под натиском, капли смазка с его головки сочатся в кровать. "Да" - удается выговорить ему. "Я действительно ..." - он стонет и толкается назад к Поттеру. "Мне действительно нравится, когда Вы жестко трахаете меня своим гигантским толстым членом, инспектор Поттер". Он кусает свою руку, его тело трясет с каждым движением бедер Поттера. 

Поттер расставляет колени шире, откидывается назад, его член невозможно глубоко в Драко. Он тянет бедра Драко назад и ускоряет темп так, что почти поднимает Драко с кровати. Задница Драко широко раскрыта членом Поттера, и Драко почти парит в эйфории.

"Вам этого достаточно, Малфой?" - спрашивает Поттер, едва способный говорить между хлопками их плоти.

"Да. Да. Да. Да". Драко поет, и его тело дрожит, когда Поттер толкается еще сильнее. Поттер вращает бедрами, чуть смещается, и внезапно с каждым следующим ударом он прижимает простату Драко, и отдача рвет душу Драко. Драко кричит, разваливаясь на части от разрывающего, льющегося удовольствия. Он стреляет спермой в простыни Поттера, его тело онемело и пульсирует, вздрагивает и взрывается миллионами оргазмических искр, а Поттер все продолжает трахать его, и повторные удары посылают волны удовольствия сильнее, чем он мог себе представить.

Затем Поттер издает резкий крик и падает на него, его член стреляет внутрь все еще ритмично сжимающегося отверстия Драко. Поттер дышит так, будто пробежал марафон. Драко едва чувствует ноги, но его тело все еще подрагивает от восторга, и этого, наконец, достаточно.

Неловко, медленно, они распутываются, Поттер перекатывает Драко на бок и ложится за его спиной. Он все еще тяжело дышит, и Драко рад, что наконец-то удостоился увидеть Гарри Поттера в изнеможении. Драко знает, что ближайшую неделю он будет ходить вразвалку, и его задница кажется расколотой на две части, но слабость в его конечностях и полная неспособность мыслить логически стоят того.

Поттер утыкается носом в шею Драко. "Мерлин, Малфой. Твоя задница – просто чудо".

Драко закрывает глаза, его тело все еще вздрагивает. "Твой член тоже неплох".

"Это высокая похвала от тебя". Легкий смех Поттера как порыв ветра над шеей Драко.

Драко улыбается в простыни. "Я знаю, что мне нравится. И мне нравится много этого".

"Думаю, я должен быть рад, что нравлюсь тебе" - голос Поттера сонный и грубый в той мере, которая заставляет член Драко дернуться. Поттер согревает спину Драко, и мышцы Драко расслабляются, несмотря на липкий беспорядок, размазанный по его заднице и на простынях.

"Нравишься" - соглашается Драко, двигая бедрами. "Но я еще не закончил с тобой". Это правда, думает Драко.

Поттер смеется по-настоящему, недоверчиво. "Ты ненасытен".

Драко переворачивается, мягко целует Поттера, его сердце странно наполняется. "Только с тобой, Поттер. Только с тобой".

Он серьезен. Никто не тронул его так, как Поттер. Что бы это ни было между ними, здесь, в тени спальни Поттера, с дождем, стучащим в окна, Драко дорожит этим. Он не знает, что принесет завтрашний день. Он не знает, какие тревоги обрушит на него его беспокойный, сломанный разум, когда он проснется.

Но он знает, что сейчас, в этот момент, он хочет быть здесь с Поттером. Драко позволяет Поттеру прижать его к себе, поцеловать его, пока руки Поттера скользят по его телу.

Завтра - будь что будет. 

На данный момент - у них есть сегодня.

17  
Драко просыпается под скрип дома и тихие вздохи карнизов вокруг него. В комнате темно и тихо; Поттер спит рядом с ним, его дыхание ровное и спокойное.

Поттер красивый, когда вот такой, думает Драко: широкие плечи и золотая кожа на смятых белых простынях, спутанные темные волосы, одна нога вытянута. Драко не может удержаться и касается кончиками пальцев щетины Поттера, позволяя им скользнуть вниз по его горлу и ключице.

Ему интересно, что он натворил, как сильно он все испортил. С его стороны было глупо приходить сюда. Но вот он здесь, и ущерб уже нанесен.

Драко думает, что Робардс задушит его, и будет полностью в своем праве. Но это всегда был Поттер, с тех пор как он был мальчиком, и Драко не думает, что может отказаться от этого, даже если знает, что должен.

Он сползает с кровати, его босые ноги ударяются о доски пола. Рассвет только начинается, слабый, розовый и ясный. Скоро наступит солнцестояние, принеся жару середины лета и самые длинные дни в году. Он смотрит на часы на каминной полке; сейчас только пять утра.

Комната пропахла потом и спермой; Драко не лучше. Ему нужен душ и свежая смена одежды, прежде чем он пойдет в министерство. Драко поднимает свои измазанные спермой шорты и свою рубашку с пола, натягивая их как можно тише. Поттер шевелится в кровати, издав тихий звук, и Драко замирает.

Это трусливо с его стороны, думает он, но ему нужно время, ему нужно пространство, чтобы понять, что он сделал, и что означает его приход к Поттеру. Его чувства перемешаны и смущены, и последнее, что он хочет сделать, это оставить Поттера здесь одного.

Его кроссовки рядом с кроватью; Драко наклоняется, чтобы взять их, и Поттер переворачивается, его глаза открываются. Секунду он сонно смотрит на Драко, затем говорит: "Хэй" хриплым голосом.

Драко просто смотрит на него. Поттер лежит на спине, без простыни, крепкие мускулы и узкие бедра, мягкий член уютно пристроился между сильными бедрами. Драко думает, что он выглядит как развратный молодой бог на картине эпохи Ренессанса. Все, что ему нужно, это лавровый венок вокруг темных волос.

Он - все, что хочет Драко.

А потом Поттер смещается, наполовину садясь в кровати, и когда он это делает, Драко вспоминает, что они делали вместе всего несколько часов назад; то, как Поттер заставил тело Драко петь, и дрожь желания, которая не раз толкала Драко через край. Драко говорит себе, что это просто похоть, но он знает, что это ложь. Он влюбляется в Поттера, и эта мысль его пугает. У Гарри Поттера есть все, что нужно, чтобы уничтожить Драко, и Драко не уверен, что он уже этого не сделал.

"Ты уходишь" - говорит Поттер. Он кажется разочарованным, и Драко борется с желанием смеяться. Чего он ожидал, что они войдут в министерство, взявшись за руки?

"Мне нужна одежда" - говорит Драко. "И я оставил маму одну. Мерлин знает, что она пережила за одну ночь". Наверное, ничего, если честно. Он не ожидает, что она проснулась. Тем не менее, он чувствует необходимость проверить. В конце концов, она его мать, и она только что потеряла мужа; надолго, если не навсегда.

Поттер мгновение ничего не говорит, затем протягивает руку и берет Драко за руку, затягивая его на кровать. Драко не сопротивляется. Он не может. Поттер касается его щеки, большой палец разглаживает его кожу. "Ты в порядке?" - спрашивает он, и Драко кивает, потому что он не может сказать Поттеру правду, не может сказать ему, что он чертовски напуган тем, что он чувствует, что он никогда не был так захвачен кем-то другим, даже Николасом.

Это безумие, все происходящее, и он должен отстраниться, но запах Поттера и ощущение его захвата удерживают Драко на месте. Он позволяет Поттеру поцеловать себя, медленно и сладко, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Он ненавидит это чувство и одновременно обожает его, и он не хочет, чтобы это закончилось, даже если он молится, чтобы это произошло прежде, чем он зайдет слишком далеко.

"Я буду скучать по тебе" - говорит Поттер.

"Придурок". Драко остается там, где сидит, на краю кровати. Слишком близко к Поттеру и все же слишком далеко. "Ты увидишь меня через несколько часов".

Улыбка Поттера ленивая и медленная. Он нравится Драко таким, без очков, с волосами, лезущими на лицо. "Я все равно буду скучать по тебе". Его рука опускается на голое колено Драко, пальцы ныряют под кромку беговых шорт Драко.

По крайней мере, у Драко хватает самообладания, чтобы оттолкнуть руку Поттера. Он знает, куда ведет эта дорога. "Я должен идти" - твердо говорит он, больше для себя, чем для Поттера.

Еще один поцелуй, язык Поттера касается его языка, и самообладание Драко пошатывается. "Поттер" - говорит он возле его рта. "Я ..." он резко вдыхает, когда Поттер прикусывает его нижнюю губу. "Мерлин…"

Поттер отстраняется, его глаза полузакрыты. "Я мог бы целовать тебя часами". Он откидывает волосы Драко назад, сглаживая их за ушами. "Я мог бы трахать тебя целыми днями".

"Обещания, одни только обещания…" - бормочет Драко, и Поттер улыбается.

"Не искушай меня" - говорит Поттер. Его суставы касаются щеки Драко. "Иди домой, Малфой. Одевайся, возвращайся в офис, а я постараюсь не провести весь день, думая о том, как сильно я хочу снять твои брюки и поиметь твой член в своей заднице в следующий раз".

От этой картины у Драко перехватывает дыхание. "Ты ужасная шлюха" - говорит он, но не может, как ни старается, скрыть нежность в своем голосе.

Поттер шлепает Драко по бедру. "Для тебя - всегда".

Драко встает. Он не хочет вставать. Он хочет залезть обратно в эту кровать и провести день, делая Поттеру минет.

Он не может.

Поэтому он оставляет Поттера в постели, у двери оглядываясь назад, чтобы увидеть, как пальцы Поттера скользят по контуру его члена. Драко матерится, а Поттер смеется, и, возможно, Драко захлопывает дверь чуть сильнее, чем хотел.

Дом гудит и скрипит вокруг него, яркий и жизнерадостный, когда ранний утренний солнечный свет начинает просачиваться через окна. Спускаясь вниз, Драко позволяет кончикам пальцев скользить по перилам. Даже очаг теплее, чем был раньше; тлеющие угли искрят и подпрыгивают, когда он бросает внутрь горсть Летучего порошка.

Он выходит в своей квартире.

На кухне горит свет; Драко идет туда, уверенный, что оставил его, когда уходил. Его мать сидит рядом с центральным столом, с чашкой чая в руках, синий шелковый халат плотно завязан на талии. Ее волосы растрепаны и распущены по плечам; она выглядит моложе своих пятидесяти, почти по-девичьи. Она смотрит на него, обращая внимание на его одежду и общее состояние расхристанности.

"Тебя не было" - тихо говорит она.

Драко бросает свои кроссовки на пол рядом со столом. Он понимает, что забыл свою толстовку. Она все еще висит на вешалке рядом с парадной дверью Поттера. Он заберет ее позже, думает он. Он будет там снова. Должен он или нет.

Они утаят это от Робардса. Каким-то образом. Он надеется.

"Я не хотел оставаться вне дома" - говорит Драко.

"Я так и предполагала". Нарцисса постукивает по своей шее. "У тебя…" Она замолкает и отводит взгляд.

Черт. Драко хлопает ладонью по изгибу шеи. Прошлой ночью Поттер слишком долго сосал мягкую кожу его горла. "Извини" - говорит он. Его мать никогда не сталкивалась с реальными признаками того, что Драко занимается сексом с мужчинами. Он не знает, кто из них больше смущен.

"Все хорошо" - говорит Нарцисса. Она подносит чашку чая к губам. "Я волновалась".

"Я должен был послать сову". Драко чувствует себя ужасно.

Его мать пожимает плечами. "Ты взрослый человек". Она говорит это с грустью, как будто она все еще может видеть перед собой маленького мальчика, которым он когда-то был. Она замолкает. Драко подходит ближе и бросает взгляд на бумагу перед ней.

"Что это?" - спрашивает он, а потом понимает. Его документы на перевод.

Нарцисса подталкивает их к нему. "Я нашла их на твоей кровати". Она смотрит на него, пока он поднимает их. "Ты думаешь об этом?"

"Я мог бы". Драко смотрит на нее. "Все сложно".

"Я могу себе представить". Нарцисса ставит свою чашку на стол. "Ты был с ним?"

Драко кивает. "Я, вероятно, не должен был".

Его мать ничего не говорит.

"Это не просто секс" - говорит Драко через мгновение. Для него важно, чтобы его мать это знала.

"Я и не думаю, что это так". Нарцисса смотрит на него. "Я знаю, когда у тебя появляются чувства к кому-то. Я твоя мать".

Драко чувствует себя разоблаченным. "Я не знаю, что я..."

"Драко" - мягко говорит Нарцисса. "Не ври. Не мне".

Он слабо улыбается ей и садится на стул рядом с ней. "Я так очевиден?"

"Возможно, только для меня". Его мать касается его руки. "Но я знаю тебя еще до твоего рождения".

"Это ужасная идея, я и Поттер" - признается Драко тихим голосом. "Робардс уже предупредил, чтобы я держался подальше". Он смотрит на нее. "Поттер этого не знает".

Нарцисса наблюдает за ним. "Не говори ему".

"Он заслуживает того, чтобы знать" - говорит Драко. "Если нас поймают ..."

"Ты любишь его" - говорит его мать, и Драко замирает, слова повисают между ними.

"Я не знаю" - наконец говорит Драко. Он опирается локтями на гладкий мрамор стола. "Я чувствую что-то, но я не знаю, как это назвать". Он колеблется. "Я не думаю, что это…" Это слово слишком трудно произнести, даже здесь. "Это".

Нарцисса встает и несет свою чашку в раковину. Она выливает остатки чая, затем оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. "Когда ты узнаешь, ты узнаешь. До тех пор…" Ее взгляд скользит к переводным бумагам. "Ты думаешь, ты должен?"

"Я еще не решил". Не совсем, думает он.

Его мать кивает. Она вздыхает и проходит мимо него, ее рука касается его плеча. "Ты все сделаешь правильно" - говорит она, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. "Я знаю это всем своим сердцем".

Когда она уходит, в кухне воцаряется тишина. Драко сидит, глядя на документы перед собой. Он чувствует себя нерешительным. Неустойчивым. Плывущим по течению в пучине чувств, которые он не совсем понимает. Он хотел бы понимать.

Образы Поттера мелькают у него в голове. Поттер в "Крыле Тестраля", розовые и фиолетовые огни сияют в его волосах, когда он предлагает отсосать Драко, чтобы расслабить его. Поттер, прижимающий Драко к своему столу в штабе авроров и рассказывающий Драко, какая он шлюха. Поттер, лежащий рядом с Драко после ранения, его рука тяжелая и нежная на бедре Драко. Поттер сегодня вечером, глядящий на него своими темно-зелеными глазами так, будто Драко мог быть всем его миром.

Драко закрывает глаза. Он не готов к этому. Он не знает, будет ли он когда-либо готов.

Когда он снова открывает их, он смотрит на документы. На мгновение он думает о том, чтобы разорвать их и бросить в мусорку.

Он не делает этого.

Драко разворачивает бумаги, разглаживая их и проводя пальцами по печати ДМПП сверху. Он достает самозаправляющееся перо из корзины с почтой на конце стола, и, не давая себе времени, чтобы подумать, он пишет свое имя в верхней строке. _Драко Люциус Малфой_ , густыми, сильными мазками черных чернил.

Он останавливается, прислушиваясь к стуку сердца в груди, перо парит над линией даты. Медленно он пишет _13/06/06_. А потом его пальцы сводит спазм, и он роняет перо; брызги чернил летят на бумагу и на мрамор.

Рука Драко дрожит. Он смотрит вниз на бумаги. Он не может этого сделать. Не может заполнить их. Но и выбросить их он тоже не может. Он снова складывает их, вчетверо на этот раз, и бросает в почтовую корзину. Он займется ими позже. Завтра, возможно.

Цирцея, думает Драко. Он соскальзывает со стула, его ноги дрожат. Ему нужен душ и одежда. А потом он собирается идти на работу и делать все, что от него потребуется, чтобы пережить день. А когда дело дойдет до Поттера ...

Что ж. Он справится с этим, когда будет должен, не так ли?

Драко оглядывается на почтовую корзину и качает головой. Сейчас достаточно того, что у него есть задание. Он выключает свет, когда уходит.

За окном поют птицы, и рассвет ползет по крышам Лондона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя глава "Lost in your arms". Мы с бетой берем небольшой перерыв, поэтому продолжение появится через несколько месяцев. Желаем всем здоровья и не скучать!


End file.
